Godzilla: Monstrous apocalypse
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Years after Godzilla vs Destoryah, Godzilla and his bretheren return from the shadows due to to the darkness in the hearts of mankind. This time, the new chaos occurs in the Middle East. Updated with chapter 22.
1. Blood Red Sands

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related material belong to Toho Studios

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related material belong to Toho Studios.

Godzilla: Monstrous apocalypse

* * *

There's a great darkness coming, Michael. Some of the Minbari have been waiting for it a long time. -Ambassador Jeffery Sinclair, Babylon 5

But the few who survive his attack are forever haunted by a paralyzing fear that he could rise again. -Random House book "Godzilla Returns"

I cannot believe that Godzilla was the only surviving member of its species", "If we keep on conducting nuclear tests, it's possible that another Godzilla might appear somewhere in the world, again." -Dr. Kyohei Yamane, Gojira

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood Red Sands.

**Annapolis, Maryland November, 2009. **

As he walked through the grounds of the US Naval Academy, Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen felt the ghosts and memories that still harbored here. Although he did not believe about the spiritual, Bergen had visited enough battlefield sights to believe that some ghosts still haunted the battlefields in which they fell. While walking through the grounds, he thought about the how he arrived at this point in time.

After graduating from the academy and winning his gold wings, Andrew served in the first Gulf War before he headed to the Pacific to serve in a special task force over there until 1994 when exhaustion sent him home. He was soon flying again back in the Middle East and the Mediterranean before he achieved command in 2002 of a carrier group in the Atlantic Fleet.

It was the tour of duty in East Asia and the recent conflicts in the Middle East that occupied his mind as he waited for a colleague of his to arrive. While he agreed in principle to operations in Afghanistan, he along with a good number of other officers had opposed the invasion of Iraq and many of them resigned or the bellicose administration forced them out. Andrew counted himself lucky as well as a few of his colleagues for escaping the wrath of their civilian superiors. That didn't lighten the admiral's mood for several of the discharged officers had also served in Japan during the early-mid 1990s and knew what to look for if the enemy they battled in Asia returned from the shadows.

Several footsteps broke his thoughts and he turned to face his visitor, another rear-admiral who he had served with for many years. She was a tall dark haired woman with brown eyes, a stunningly beautiful face, and reflexes that could only come with piloting an aircraft off a carrier. Fortunately she had a relaxed smile as she greeted him, "I guess we should be lucky that we both had time off".

Bergen nodded and replied, "With the way everything has been going on, to get such changes for R&R with an old friend is a luxury". They both grimly nodded at that statement and its implications. Both then paused to look around each other before Bergen asked, "How bad is it out there Toni"?

The female rear admiral took a deep breath before saying, "Each day it has been getting worse and worse". She paused before stating, "From what I've heard of my contacts in the State Department, it seems the entire Middle East is one step away from bursting into flames". She paused before saying, "And you know what happens when such a thing occurs".

Bergen silently nodded as the images of horror from his tour of duty in Japan flashed into his mind. He whispered to his old friend, "Hey Toni, do you ever wonder where did we go wrong during these past few years"? Before she could reply, Bergen continued by stating, "No matter how many times our consequences come back to bite us in the ass, we still keep repeating the same mistake over and over gain", "In fact, we've already had two demonstrations of that theory in Asia". He didn't add the other events to prove that theory since the two events that he had already mentioned were enough for discussion.

That thought depressed them both and Bergen immediately attempted to apologize but Toni replied with an understanding smile, "Don't worry about it, at least it gives us all a sense of focus about our responsibilities". They both knew what that meant but decided not to speak about it.

Looking at the time and wishing to change the subject, Bergen asked her, "Any good Japanese restaurants around here"?

Toni laughed and replied, "And you don't think that the food that they serve in the fleet is good enough"? She steadied herself before saying, "I did pass by several not far from here including one that is all you can eat". They both laughed before heading to Bergen's car, while talking about trivial matters and stowing away their worries about the past and its inevitable future return for another time.

**Green Zone, Baghdad, Iraq**

In all of his time in the service, Lieutenant General Vincent Mitchell thought that he would be used to the death going on all around him but fortunately or unfortunately, the new reports of more death seemed to sadden him even more. After reading the latest casualty reports, he silently cursed his superiors for their idiotic decisions and the costs he and the saner commanders had to deal with every day.

Before he could think anymore, one of the aides rushed into his quarters and told him, "Sir, we need you in the command center". The general growled before nodding and headed out to a fully equipped field command post where several other generals crowded around the screens. When Mitchell arrived to watch for himself, he cringed at the sight.

The images showed Iraqi and American forces struggling through the mazes of streets and buildings in an attempt to root out insurgents. Helicopters flew overhead in support with guns blazing while avoiding the constant RPG fire from the ground. Soon several explosions occurred all around the coalition troops with several tanks bursting into flames from rockets and mines. Machine guns chattered all around from the buildings, raking the advancing forces with deadly fire.

Some of the other generals cringed as they saw the damage and at least one of them headed towards one of the radios to shout out orders. Mitchell turned to his superior General John Ferguson looking grimly at one of the monitors. After watching the carnage for a few moments, Ferguson told his commanders, "Signal all forces to fall back and regroup again before attack". As one, the commanders followed his instructions and soon the forces on the ground retreated to "safer" ground with the panicked Iraqi forces in the lead.

After Ferguson saw his forces regroup and rest, he then turned to the other generals and yelled in an agitated manner, "Make sure you've identified your targets before sending your men in". He paused before stating, "We want to make sure that we can really deal with the insurgency problem in an efficient manner". The older general then looked back at the clock before ordering, "Get your men rested and ready for another attack". He paused before continued talking, "Also increase the protection around important installations in case they decide to strike back". He and his aide left to his quarters while the others began to quarrel about what to do next. Like Mitchell, a good number of them cringed at their orders and several soon headed out to tell their own units about sending them back to the inferno.

For Mitchell, the situation before him reminded him of his tour of duty in Asia during the 1990s. Though there were some key differences and in comparing the two situations, he surprisingly found himself wishing that he was back in Asia. He put those thoughts back aside and continued his work.

Suddenly an explosion in the Green Zone attracted everyone's attention and they turned to see small squads of insurgents infiltrating the area while IEDs exploded all around the area. Upon hearing the explosions and alarms, Ferguson immediately returned to the command center to see what was going on. Once the information absorbed itself into their minds, the general yelled out, "Order everyone to defend themselves as best they can". Soon everyone in the room had their own weapons just in case several of the insurgents managed to advance close enough to their location".

On the streets, gunfire erupted by the score as the stunned defenders attempted to fight off the infiltrating insurgents. Though the defenders outnumbered the attacks, the suddenly intensity of the assault confused the defenders. Many of the Iraqi units easily broke under the horror of combat and soon several of the American military units, worn down by very long tours of duty in Iraq, also started to fall back.

When the air support arrived, the pilots looked on in stunned horror before they flew in to engage, despite the risks of losses and friendly casualties. For their part, some of the insurgents switched their fire up to the sky in utter defiance of the new arrivals.

Throughout it all, the civilians ran through the streets, all frightened by the horror playing all around them. Many died from the crossfire as they attempted to reach safety, pull their injured friends and family out of the way or just plain driven mad by the horror around them. Others, with secret sympathies towards the insurgents or hatred against the foreign troops, secretly armed themselves and joined in on the carnage.

**Southern areas of Chechnya**

The lands of the Caucasus have seen their fair share of fighting throughout the ages and it shows no signs of abating. Long considered part of its backyard, Russia has struggled to maintain influence by overt and covert means. It has even proved more important in the aftermath of the attacks in New York and the discovery of fundamentalist cells operating the area with allegiance to the United States main target. Using that as cover, the Russian armed forces had expanded their campaigns in the Caucasus to such a brutal level that it attracted the attention of the international community.

As for the region itself, the combined fighting had transformed the region into a wasteland that rivaled with the worst of Siberia. Rotting corpses lay strewn around the landscape while wrecked vehicles and buildings rusted away due to the elements. For those attempting to move on foot, the ground resembled an endless quagmire that prevents even the tanks from maneuvering accurately.

The most well known battle zone in the Caucasus was undoubtedly Chechnya. Seceding in 1994, it gave the new Russian Army another version of its defeat in Afghanistan. Then after a questionable series of bombings in the surrounding Central Asian countries, the Russian army plunged back into the region and has remained there to this very day, savagely battling insurgents with ties to fundamentalist groups.

For Lieutenant General Nikolai Borodin, the devastated landscape depressed him and few things spooked the general these days. The general rubbed his head as he attempted to absorb the scale of the destruction and remembered how he got here.

An aide interrupted his brooding and before the general could ask, the aide replied, "Sir, the Spetnaz squads have returned with their reports and they've managed to identify several of the positions of the insurgents". The aide paused for a moment before continuing on, "From what I see sir, the troops are disgruntled but are willing to do the job".

Borodin nodded before saying, "Alright then, signal our forces to begin attacking immediately and ensure that we'll have air support for this". The aide hurried off as the Russian General turned back to view the landscape with his binoculars, "I wonder how long we'll have to keep at this before common sense breaks through".

Out on the field, grim-faced soldiers marched slowly to their positions in a robotic fashion. After arriving, they loaded up their weapons while the artillery and air forces pounded the rebel positions, the explosions sending up smoke and flame from the ground. Far from helping, it depressed the Russian infantry even more since previous large scale bombardments had proven completely ineffective. In fact it usually alerted them and provided them with new hiding places to snipe at the Russian troops as they advanced.

Once the bombardment lifted, the troops began to advance along with supporting T-80s and BMP-3s towards the identified insurgent positions with Russian helicopters flying cover and inserting troops. As the ground force advanced, they met little resistance but as they closed in on the more rocky terrain, all hell broke loose as well placed explosives detonated all around them. Before they could react, their foes emerged from their hidden spots with weapons blazing. Soon vehicles burned from well placed shots as their vulnerable points while the infantry struggled to advance against their foes. Unfortunately after a few hours, the entire force broke off and ran like hell back to their starting positions.

As Borodin observed the action, he snarled at his aide and yelled at him, "Go back to the Spetnaz troops and warn them to do a better job or else I'll have them all shot". Very frightened, the aide hurriedly ran off while the general looked back at the disorganized rabble for a few more moments before cursing out loud at his situation.

**Gaza Strip:**

In recorded history, the birthplace of the three main religions of the world occurred in the area now known as the State of Israel and the Palestinian territories. In fact, the city of Jerusalem plays a key part in the mythology of all three religions.

Unfortunately, people weld themselves deeply to their religions and that has powered the most vicious of wars. It has proven the case especially here since the city and the surrounding area has seen more blood spilled for a longer period than anywhere else on Earth and it has never stopped despite the assistance of the outside world.

To both sides in this conflict, the only goal here was nothing less than full annihilation. Moderates on both sides of the conflict have attempted to peacefully end it and paid for it with their lives or watch their fortunes plummet with their respective populations. Although the general population of Israel wished for peace, the constant violent attacks and the political wrangling on both sides of the conflict ensured the continuation of the struggle.

Looking through his binoculars at the urban landscape before him, Lieutenant General Malachi narrowed his face in quiet anger as he observed the problems before him. What he saw disturbed him but he saw no other choice than to go into the urban areas to get after their targets. After looking at it one more time, he turned to one of his aides and spoke his orders, "Prepare our troops to go in and tell them to use infiltration tactics".

Closer up to the potential battle zone, troops waited tensely for the signal to head in. Despite the formidable obstacles they knew that they had to go through, the Israeli soldiers felt ready for the task at hand. Witnessing their families cut down by scores of suicide bombings and rocket attacks had hardened them to the task at hand. When they received word of their orders, the troops immediately readied their weapons and moved out alongside the Merkava 4 tanks and their APCs. At airfields, the pilots rushed to their planes and helicopters and then headed for the Gaza area while awaiting word from their colleagues on the ground.

On the other side of the line, bands of Palestinian militiamen patrolled the wrecked streets with their guns and RPGs, while civilians scurried about for their day's worth of supplies. With some being as young as only 13 years old, they were more than ready for tonight's work. When they all heard the rumble of mechanized vehicles approaching, the squads of militiamen scattered to their hiding places with fingers already on the triggers.

In a hidden area within the city, an Arab man observed as his subordinates went about their duties. He had a large cragged face and eyes that burned, especially when something or someone angered them and scars that still lingered even after many years of combat against the Zionists. No one knew his exact name but his exploits against the Israelis had earned him the name of "The Slayer".

As he heard the explosions, the Slayer snarled and said, "They never learn do they". He paused before saying with a small smile, "Warn our men to wipe them out but take a few prisoners so we can have fun with them". The others, all veterans and wanting to settle their own scores with the Israelis, rushed out to convey his orders".

To the IDF units making their way through the urban area, the sporadic gunfire from snipers frightened them more than the expected hail of fire an ambush usually resulted in.

They would not have to wait long for their opponents had already taken up positions and had their zones of fire correctly defined while activating the IEDs already placed. Meanwhile, small scouts had already set out to lure the invaders into their prepared traps.

The silence that greeted the arriving Israeli troops as they made their way through the streets and intersection proved to be disheartening. If their foes met them head on then it would have even out the odds for survival but since they remained hidden, several, including veterans began to wonder if their number was finally up.

Suddenly, a scream of rockets broke the silence with explosions occurring among the APCs. The columns halted as the troops attempted to rescue the wounded but that exposed them to machine gun fire from the rooftops. When the Merkava tanks attempted to fire on the buildings housing the snipers, they came under attack from RPGs and mortars, which eventually penetrated their armor and exploded inside the tanks.

Although the situation turned to complete chaos, the Israeli troops held their ground as the intensity of the fire continued to develop. Soon they began to call in air strikes to cover their withdrawal while destroying stranded vehicles with their own weapons.

The Palestinian militiamen jumped with glee at their success but several of the more serious commanders brooded for a moment before their ears picked up the sounds of fighters and helicopters. They immediately ordered their men to hide but some weren't fast enough as the Israeli Air Force once again unleashed its well known destructive power with Apache helicopters delivering covering fire and fighters attacking targets of opportunity. It continued for at least half an hour before word came of the extraction of the ground forces, by which they headed back to their bases.

Once the smoke cleared, both sides clearly saw the devastation and both would immediately be using it to their own gains in propaganda. Also both forces would play their own side of the skirmish in an attempt to humiliate the other. It has continued like this ever since the beginning of the second Palestinian uprising at the beginning of the new century.

**Tokyo**

The capital city of Japan has rightly earned its title as one of the grand cities of the world and that just includes the main city itself. The district in which the main city lies in also encompasses a good portion of the Kanto plain, depending on who anyone would talk to in Japan. Within the city itself, traces of ancient Japan stood side by side with the modern skyscrapers that anyone would find in the grand cities of the world.

In a small apartment, a woman rested in a chair as she read the book in her hand. Although she was in her thirties, the woman had small strands of gray hair and small wrinkles on her face. Old reminders, both good and bad, of the previous job she once had at a UN funded agency decorated the walls. She continued to turn the pages when she suddenly felt a small headache. The woman stood up for a moment to regain her balance as she struggled to deal with the sudden problem with her forehead. Her eyes shut closed tightly as the mental images started to bombard her mind.

When she opened her eyes, the Japanese woman found herself on a desolate battlefield in the sandy desert with the winds stinging her eyes. Scores of military vehicles lay strewn around the landscape along with the numerous human corpses, some of them badly burned. Small fires still burned while the air stank of burned gasoline and mass death all around.

An explosion caught the ears of the woman and she turned around to find it source. Her eyes widened as she observed a battle between modern man and creatures that sometimes come from legend, the stars, or created by humanity itself. Not surprisingly, the forces of humanity were loosing very badly while the monsters engaged each other in battle. The Japanese woman then turned around to see where she actually was, which consisted of a mix of desert and tortuous mountain ranges broken up by distinguishing features. Attempting to flee from the battle zone (which looked all too real for her even in her mind) she headed to the landmarks to gain a closer look. Once she did, her eyes blinked for a moment before they widened in recognition.

A loud roar attracted her attention from the artifacts and she turned around to see one of the dark shapes emerging out of the smoke. As the features of the dark shadow revealed itself into the light, the Japanese woman's face changed to one of silent recognition and horror.

She then suddenly found herself back in her apartment while breathing deeply and grasping her chest with her left hand. After steadying herself, the woman made her way to a large bookshelf, pulled one of the older books out and began turning page after page before stopping at the page she was looking for. After a moment she whispered quietly in sadness for the whole world, "It is as we feared, the darkness has returned". Her mind then mused about the artifacts in her dream and their similarity to the books about the Middle East that she looked about in her previous job.

**South Pacific, East of Sumatra. **

The endless dark waters of the ocean swarmed with all types of life. Many of these creatures existed for at least hundreds of years and will continue to do so despite humanity gradually wrecking the oceans for its own selfish needs.

Suddenly, the dark shadow of an enormous creature passed through the water. It was many times larger than all of the sea life around it but it plowed through the water much faster than even the _Alfa_ class submarines that were made by the former Soviet Union. Its dorsal fins glowed white-blue from time to time, heating up the water around the creature by several degrees centigrade. The creature drives any nearby sea life away from it by the glow of its dorsal fins and the splashing of its enormous tail. The monster's eyes glowed red with blood as it continued on its course west, away from its main ground in North East Asia while searching for any prey to kill along the way. Unlike the rest of the creatures of the sea, mankind, with its desire for destruction on an infinite scale, had a hand in the creation of this particular creature.

If any human being passed by the area, the form of the creature would have scared their souls out of their own bodies, especially those from Japan. At least then they would have warned the world about what was coming but in this case, there was no human soul around to observe the creature as he passed through the Pacific and then eventually through the Indian Ocean towards his destination. And by the time anyone found out about it, it would be too late to stop this grand darkness from rising again.

* * *

**Definitions and explanations:**

The Council: After the end of the Godzilla War, the UN planned to disband the UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center). However a deal was reached to keep it standing for all of the veterans knew that sooner or later the darkness would return. Although operating in a reduced capacity, the new Council immediately selected a director and a new command staff, which would form the core command group when the UNGCC was put back into operations.

Below that, the Council operates in an independent manner with sections operating independently of each other. Whenever a section spots any trace of the monster and those like it, they attempt to independently confirm it before pooling the information and then finally alert the international community to the threat. Once it shows, the council changes into the new UNGCC.

**All **council members were veterans of the war against Godzilla and most of them are American and Japanese. They operate in the name of all humanity even when humanity doesn't want or know about such a force.

Created: 1992

Officially Disbanded: 1996

Personnel List for The Council/UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center):

Tsukaba, Japan:

Jisaburo Matsuda: Served as second in command to UNGCC chiefs Takayuki Segawa and then to Professor Fukazawa during the first Godzilla war. Once the war ended, both chiefs selected and the rest chose him to be his successor. After the first war, he worked as a special advisor to the Prime Minister of Japan in foreign affairs and helped with the formulation of Japan's response during the North Korean crisis. If and when Godzilla would return from the shadows, he would be given authority to combat Godzilla and the other kaiju, in fact he would represent Japan when world leaders consulted with each other about the crisis.  
Rank: Director (similar to being the Supreme Commander)

Takaki Aso: Part of the former command staff of the UNGCC and in charge of its military wing, known as G-Force. He served on the command staff of the  
JSDF and then as a main part of the UNGCC's command staff after it was created in  
1992. Despite playing an important part in many of the UNGCC's most infamous operations, he mostly escaped the trouble that plagued Director Segawa and General Hoyodo. He retired at the end of the war.  
Rank: Lieutenant-General.

Kazuma Aoki: A robotics scientist as well having an interest in flying dinosaurs, Aoki could be considered as an eccentric at times. While he remained in good-standing when working in the robotics division of the UNGCC due to the fact that he created one of its first weapons called Garuda, he was suddenly transferred to G-Force itself. At first he had a bad time of it and as a result of his behavior during the battle of Godzilla against Mecha-Godzilla near Kyoto, he was assigned to parking lot duty. He soon regained his standing by helping out with the improvisation of his beloved Garuda machine and Mecha-godzilla. Soon he would impress his superiors once again with his performance during the battle of Makuhari City despite having not scene actual combat. After its destruction, he would return to the robotics division and contribute to the development of Mogera and other weapons until the war's end.

Rank: Robotics Scientist.

Washington DC:

Mathew Redford: He served in the latter stages of Vietnam before serving on the staff of NATO in the last stages of the Cold War. When he was transferred to Japan, he served on the command staff of G-Force during the war. After the war ended, he served on the command staff of NATO during the Balkans crisis before working at Washington in its Pacific and Middle Eastern sections and eventually assuming the post of Secretary of Defense.  
Rank: Secretary of Defense of the United States.

Michael Lawrence: He served as a helicopter pilot in the twilight of the Cold War before serving in Desert Storm. During the war, his unit served in several impressive actions against Godzilla, which eventually caught the eye of his superiors and his participation along with many others in a very black operation against Godzilla in the wake of the battle for Makuhari City. The failure and the destruction the black ops caused would disqualify him as well as the few other survivors from being part of the council. Despite that, he bears no grudge against the UNGCC. After the war ended, he participated for a time in the political arena and did a pretty good job of it and eventually became the vice-president under President Alexander Calhoun due to the fact that he got along will with Congress and despite the many opposing views they both have on different issues.

Rank: Vice President of the United States

Okamura: served on the command staff at G-Force headquarters mainly in the foreign affairs department though he had seen his fair share of military action like almost everyone else. After the war, he worked at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and served in postings overseas before becoming an ambassador to the United States.  
Rank: ambassador to the United States

Tarahachi: served as an airman during Godzilla's first return appearance in 1984 and then became commander of an air wing during the fighting until 1993 before he served on the UNGCC command staff. After the war, he served in staff postings and eventually was sent to Washington DC.  
Rank: Major-General

Umezu: served in the JGSDF during the Godzilla's first return appearance in 1984 and was one of the very lucky few that survived the battle in Tokyo Bay. After proving himself in several more firefights against the kaiju, he joins up with G-Force as part of the command staff and also helped trained the ground forces. After the war, he served in staff positions and training billets before traveling abroad, eventually ending up in  
Washington DC.  
Rank: Lieutenant-General

New York:

Hitoshi Kondo: Served in the foreign affairs department of the UNGCC during the war and continued to serve in overseas postings afterwards before he became Japan's ambassador to the United Nations.  
Rank: Ambassador

Field Commanders:

Andrew Bergen: He had first entered the service in the early 1980s and flew in Europe and in the Middle East. After doing his time in the Gulf War, he served with G-Force in a fighter wing when it was first created in 1992 and departed after the battle against Space-Godzilla due to exhaustion and the casualties that his unit suffered. Among its pilots would be Toni Carlson who would become a close friend. After the war, he headed back to the United States and subsequently to the Atlantic Fleet. After participating in the Balkans and the Middle East conflicts, he would eventually achieve flag rank with the command of the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ in early 2003.  
Rank: Rear-Admiral

Toni Carlson: She entered the service during the mid 1980s and had an exceptionally hard fight up the ranks. After getting her first combat experience in the Gulf War, she served in G-Force in a fighter wing when it was first created and stayed almost the duration but missing out on the fighting against Destroyah. Her commanding officer during that time was Andrew Bergen. After the end of the war, she would remain in the Pacific Fleet until 2000 when she transferred to the Atlantic Fleet. In the aftermath of the attacks on New York and Washington DC, she served on the USS _Kitty Hawk_ helping to assist with the coordination of special-forces operations of which she had some experience and interest in. She finally assumed command of a carrier group with the USS _Carl Vinson_ in late 2002  
Rank: Rear-Admiral

Vincent Mitchell: Tank commander who served in the first Persian Gulf War before joining up with G-Force and serving throughout most of the war including the fight in Fukuoka. After the war, he served at the National Training Center at Fort Irwin, California before being sent to CentCom. After the terrorist attacks of 2001, he served in the field in Afghanistan and then eventually in Iraq.  
Rank: Lieutenant General

Daisuke Tachibana: One of the oldest of the veteran field commanders, he served in an armored regiment at Wakasa Bay before he participated in the other battles of the war. After the war, he would take part in several peace-keeping operations before serving in Iraq until the Japanese withdrawal from the country in 2006.

Rank: Lieutenant-General

Keizo Nishimura: served in tanks and artillery during the war beginning with the situation dealing with Godzilla and Mothra. His forces had suffered heavily against all three monsters and then had been cut to pieces along with several other units commanded by G-Force commanders from America during the crisis with Space-Godzilla, and therefore skipped out of the fighting with Destroyoah. After the war, he traveled abroad and visited the United States as part of the regular exchange programs.  
Rank: Major General

Sadasama Torii: served in tanks during the war but just barely missing the battle of Wakasa Bay. He had his first experience during the battle of Sapporo and had been involved in several very brutal defensive stands although he performed very well. After the war, he served abroad and took some side trips through the desert of the Middle East before heading back to Japan.  
Rank: Major General:

Fredrick Middleton: served in the latter stages of the cold war before doing his time in Desert Storm. He then joined up with G-Force from 1992 to 1994 when the casualties his unit suffered put him on the reserve list. Despite that, he is proud of his service. After the war ended, he served in peacekeeping missions in Bosnia and took part in the contingency plans for Kosovo. After the attacks on America, he served in Afghanistan but managed to luckily avoid Iraq. He would transfer back to the US on a training rotation to help his colleagues learn the ugly art of asymmetric warfare.  
Rank: Major General

Philip Stanton: Like the others, he had joined up with the military during the early 1980s and had served in Lebanon in 1983. After serving in the Persian Gulf War, he was transferred to the Pacific and was one of the first Americans to participate in the Godzilla war in 1991. Despite being allowed to serve on the command staff, he sometimes preferred going out to the field. When the attacks on American occurred, he participated in ground action in Afghanistan but when Iraq came up, he along with other commanders vigorously protested the American government's decision to no avail. Forced to resign from the service in disgust, he watched with grim sadness as the inevitable result came to pass along with the fact that some of his fellow veterans from Japan bought the farm there as well.

Rank: Brigadier-General

Tatsuya Omori: commanded a frigate during the war and participated in the attack on Mothra in 1992 as well as the battle against Godzilla in Kagoshima Bay in 1994. After the war, he served in administrative postings before taking command of fleet units sent to the Indian Ocean in the wake of the attacks on America. After returning home, he participated in several skirmish operations against North Korean patrol boat raids.

Rank: Rear Admiral

Sam Carter: Joining the air force during the Cold War, he served in the Mediterranean and the Persian Gulf during the Iran-Iraq war and the problems with the other Arab states. Then he served in the invasion of Panama before he joined up with G-force and served in the later stages of the conflict. After that, he flew for a while in the Middle East and the Balkans before assuming command of a fighter squadron in the Pacific, which became involved in the attacks on Afghanistan in later 2001. He served briefly in Iraq before heading back to the Pacific and in 2007 he assumed command of a fighter wing in the Pacific.  
Rank: Colonel

Saburo Nobunaga: served in a fighter wing during the latter stages of the war and helped test out some of G-Force's new weapons, particularly the new maser weapons that were mounted on aerial platforms. After the war's end, he served in an advisory position and commanded several training squadrons dealing with the newest weapons in the JSDF's inventory. Also after 1998, he also participated in discussions on dealing with the missile threat from North Korea.  
Rank: Colonel

Tom Benson: Joining the army during the later stages of the Cold War, he participated in Panama and the First Gulf War. After he joined up with G-Force, he served in the latter stages of the conflict and managed to serve in most of the battles except against the Destroyahs. After serving time in the Balkans, he took part in the drives through Iraq in 2003 and has then participated in the street fighting that has regularly occurred over there.  
Rank: Colonel

Miroku Shiratori: served in the ground units for G-Force during the latter stages of the conflict including in Kyoto and Fukuoka and was one of the few survivors of the botched attack on the Destroyahs. He would eventually command an armored regiment some time before 2009.  
Rank: Colonel

Miki Saegusa: Perhaps the most important veteran of the Godzilla wars and even though a civilian at the time, according to certain reports, she had lost her parents to Godzilla's return in 1984. She has served in the conflict almost from its very beginnings and now has returned to serve once again. Her special ability allows her to probe the mind of kaiju, particularly Godzilla and with the help of technology actually control them. She has been questioned from time to time in the latter stages of the first Godzilla war due to her defending the monster as well as his descendant Godzilla Junior though she dutifully complied with the orders of her superiors. After the war's end, she retired from public life and went back to work as a teacher for "gifted" children even though her own powers had already began to fade at the end of the Godzilla war.  
Rank: Commander

Sho Kuroki: Another veteran of the Godzilla wars who had participated in some of its most decisive actions, Sho Kuroki came from a "New Youth Elite Corps" when he signed up for the JSDF. Shortly after earning command, Kuroki became involved with the war against Godzilla as he took field command of all forces. Performing very well especially when leading the JSDF against Godzilla at Wakasa Bay, he scored what most certainly could have been a decisive victory against Godzilla were it not for the Furtarians. Due to his exceptionally performance in using the Super X-II, he is given command of the Super X-III and leads the final assault against Godzilla when he dies as the immense nuclear energy caused him to undergo a meltdown. After the war's end and despite the lack of work and budget, he progressed through the ranks while becoming a test pilot for the JASDF newest weapons.

Rank: Colonel

Weapons:

Tanks:  
M1A2  
Type 90

Aircraft:  
F-15 Cs, Es, Js Eagles  
F-16 Falcons  
F/A-18E/F Super Hornets  
Harrier II  
F-4EJ Phantoms  
F-2  
ASTOL-MB93

Infantry Fighting Vehicles:  
M-2/M-3 Bradley  
Stryker  
Type 89

Artillery  
HIMAS  
MLRS  
Type 88 SSM  
M109A Paladin  
M110 howitzer  
Type 75 howitzer  
Type 99 155mm howitzer  
89mm rocket launcher.

Helicopters  
AH-64D

Masers  
Hyper-Laser Cannon  
MBT-92  
MBAW-93

Special Weapons  
Mecha-Godzilla  
Mogera  
Mecha-King Ghidorah  
Super X-III  
Garuda

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This had been in the planning stages for sometime and this is in a way to get my foot in the door in starting a new Godzilla fanfic. To be honest, I was going to launch this fanfic after taking care of the rest of the others but after certain events, mainly personal, I changed my mind.

Even more so than in my previous fanfics, you'll see mentions of real-world events that sometimes may bother you. I also hope to make this one different in the fact that those that have survived the wars against Godzilla will have a very tough time against not only the monster and his cohorts but also with their own superiors in colleagues who had not witnessed the fighting against the monster directly (only Japan will have room to maneuver and even then it will have it constricted from time to time).

Of course, this will take place with most of the monsters from the Heisei timeline but I may also be receptive to inviting in monsters from the Showa and Millennium timelines. Also of course, you'll see characters from the Heisei Godzilla movies.

If the title isn't good, then I apologize for it and will attempt to think it over again.

* * *

**Author's questions**

Since this will be taking place with events too close to reality for all our tastes, how well have I done in blending in with both in a way.

If you have anyway to ensure that this story moves very smoothly, feel free to say it. I already know that I'm walking on thin ice here by writing a story such as this

As always, how did I structure the battles in the first chapter of this story?

**

* * *

**

As always, please read and review.


	2. A dark fear reborn

If this is the only way, then we will give you those answers

If this is the only way, then we will give you those answers. But be warned - once you know his secret, once you know what we have known for the last three years, you will never sleep well again. Come, Captain! The greatest nightmare of our time is waiting for you! -Delenn, Babylon 5

I believe Okamura saw what he says he did. I believe him because I've been dreading just such a story for thirty years. -Professor Hayashida, The Return of Godzilla (manga version).

"The long lasting peace diminished the total events of my life. But I vividly remember….Godzilla.", "50 years ago. The sky was blood red. Buildings and railroads trampled. A huge dark figure slowly advancing through the flames. It's face looked like a devil, furious with hate! I ran and ran among the crowd, helplessly seeking refuge! When the terror ended, my parents were gone. Gone forever. I've never forgotten the wretched cries of the dying." -Admiral Tachibana, Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack

* * *

Chapter 2: A dark fear reborn:

[b]National Reconnaissance Office, Pentagon, Washington DC:

9:55pm, November 2009. [/b]

Responsible for the operation of the satellites of the United States government, the NRO helped kept track of events throughout the world that would threaten US security. Whenever they spotted a potential hot spot, they would analyze the images before sending it to their intended recipients.

Right now most of the NRO satellites orbited over the Middle East and Southeast Asia due to the chaos raging in those areas. While the number of satellites in proportion to the area they were observing seemed wasteful, it proved a blessing in this case. For with their weather capabilities, they could pick up heat sources, especially large ones in the deepest part of the ocean.

As several satellites hovered over the Indian Ocean, their cameras scanned the area for a moment before taking pictures and transmitting them back to the Pentagon. Once the images arrived, the NRO personnel poured over it as they spotted an enormous heat bloom and the shipwrecks that lay along the path of the heat bloom. After looking at it for several hours, the watch officer decided to make a phone call.

[b]Residence of Secretary of Defense Mathew Redford:

10:10pm[/b]

In his large home, the Secretary of Defense Mathew Redford looked over some recent notes that he kept at home for safekeeping. Although in his early fifties, the stress of the job had taken his toll on his physical side with small grey streaks appearing on his hair already although he kept himself in good shape.

After looking at his notes one more time, Redford felt the fatigue and decided to call it a night. He was about to head upstairs to catch some sleep with his wife when the phone rang. Checking to make sure no one was awake; he picked up the secured phone to find who was on the other end of the line, "Yes who is this"?

The voice on the other end replied was that of the Japanese ambassador to the United States, "Hello Redford-san this is Okamura".

Redford, "Ah ambassador. I'm surprised at this call. What can I do for you at this hour?"

The ambassador replied, "I apologize for the lateness of the hour but I believe that there is some information here that I believe that you need to see. I'm sending the information to you right now."

Redford immediately activated his computer and opened his e-mail. When he saw the contents of the letter, his face paled before he replied to the phone, "Can you give me a few minutes?" He then immediately switched to contacting the NRO, "This is Secretary Redford. I need you to task several satellites to observe this location."

The watch officer on duty acknowledged the order, "Yes sir, give us several minutes to compile the information. The waiting turned unbearable despite only being a few minutes before the watch officer came back on the line, this time in a hesitant tone, "Sir, we just detected a heat bloom in the Indian Ocean and it is heading towards the CentCom zone; it is very large and is emitting very large amounts of radiation".

Turning to look at back at his computer where the information from the Japanese ambassador and from the NRO, Redford froze for a moment before saying deathly quietly, "Are you sure"? The officer replied in the affirmative and Redford took a deep breath before saying in a rushed tone, "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can". He paused before continuing, "Also increase perimeter security, I'll be calling in some visitors and I don't want their presence recorded". The officer nodded before signing off and Redford looked around at a moment at the room for a moment as he placed several calls before getting ready to head back to the Pentagon.

[b]Pentagon

10:30pm[/b]

When his limousine pulled up to the main entrance, Redford immediately ran inside without acknowledging the guard at the entrance. As soon as he saw one of the people from the NRO, he said, "Do you have copies of the photos"?

The officer nodded before saying, "The others have arrived as you requested and we have managed to reacquire the heat bloom again".

Redford froze for a moment before saying, "Keep an eye on that heat bloom and signal Diego Garcia to prepare its air squadrons for combat operations". Worried by his boss's tone, the officer ran off to conduct his duties while the Secretary of Defense continued to one of the conference rooms.

Once he arrived, he saw that the people that he had called had already assembled in the room with most of them having tired looks on their eyes. These included Japanese Ambassador Okamura along with his staff, US admirals Bergen, Carlson, an unnamed admiral, 2 air force generals, and an army general. Also present were three senators, with two of them from the Senate Defense Committee and the other one from the Senate Intelligence Committee. As Redford took his seat, he took a deep breath as if to absorb the enormity of the moment before he began to speak to his small audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all served in the Pacific during the 1990s and you all saw dark things over there that outweigh anything you ever faced before or since". "After the conclusion of that war, all who participated in it swore that if the darkness was to return once again, we would all stand united against it regardless of where we came from". Redford paused for a moment before continuing, "Although we all hoped that the darkness was finally destroyed in 1996, history has proven us wrong".

The screens behind him started to activate and soon pictures of the satellite images of the Indian Ocean appeared alongside images from 1996. When they all saw them, the eyes of the occupants widened, as they understood what it meant. Okamura then told Redford as one of his aides handed him photos, "If you want any assurance then you might want to take a look at these".

As Redford looked at them, his eyes widened for a moment before Okamura explained, "We spotted this heat bloom south of Japan but it was heading in a different direction so we did not believe that it was the kaiju". He then pointed to the American photographs, "But now after the first reports came in, my government sent these images over for you to look at for confirmation on your end".

Redford looked at the photos for a moment before he handed them to the senators. Once they looked at them, the senators all had surprised looks on their faces. The room fell silent for several moments before one of the senators from the Defense committee said, "I thought we all saw the last of him but after what has been going on as of late, I guess it should come as no surprise. He then looked at both Redford and Okamura and asked, "Have the two of you detected the presence of any of the other monsters yet"?

Both men shook their heads before Okamura replied, "We're already surveying for any sign of the other kaiju but so far we haven't found anything yet". He paused for a moment to let the words sink in the minds of his colleagues before he added, "But once the fighting starts, they'll more than likely show up".

The other senator from the defense subcommittee then asked, "I'm guessing we should consider rushing forces into the area as soon as possible".

Redford nodded before he turned to everyone else in the room, ""I want all of you get some rest and wait until Ambassador Okamura and I talk with the president". That elicited a string of curses and outrages from the American commanders as they suspected the reception that would greet them. Redford sympathized with them but he immediately silenced them, "Even though we all know that the president is not the one we hoped to have had this threat returned, I still have to report this".

Okamura jumped in on Redford's side by saying, "He's correct on that subject, we have to alert our own leaders on this threat". He paused for a moment before saying, "The Japanese government has already been alerted and the JSDF is preparing to move". The ambassador then said, "But we're going to need help transporting over there and only you have the capacity to do so".

The female senator from the intelligence committee then stood up to face Redford for a moment before saying to the entire group, "Although chances are somewhat slim, we'll try to get Congress on board". Pausing for a moment, she then said, "That should provide ex-post facto legitimacy for the operations". Her fellow senators wearily nodded as they anticipated some trouble once they told the others on the dangers the troops would now have to face.

Redford nodded in thanks then replied to finish the discussions, "That is all for now, get some rest and be ready for word from both of us". With that, the meeting was over as everyone in the room quietly filtered out of the room before leaving from the Pentagon.

As both Bergen and Carlson both walked out to the car, Bergen turned to her and said, "You know sometimes I wish I was really dead wrong about this". When Carlson was about to interrupt, Bergen continued, "But I guess it should have been inevitable that the monster would return once again with all of this chaos in the world". He finished by saying this question, "Do you ever get tired of this madness"?

Carlson remembered the conversation she and Bergen had over dinner recently and it made her mind say, "You and me both". Before Bergen began to speak, Carlson said, "I've been having some of the nightmares again myself you know". Both paused as they remembered their individual battle experiences from the war before the female admiral broke the silence, "Now we have to send more young people to die against such odds once again as if they didn't already have enough odds to deal with in this ugly business". Both knew what she meant and that stopped any further attempt at conversation as they got into the car and drove back in silence to Norfolk.

[b]White House

11:10pm[/b]

As Secretary of Defense Redford and Japanese Ambassador Okamura walked through the halls of the White House, both men sorted through their thoughts for the meeting with the American President and the rest of the cabinet for they would need their heads clear. While they both headed to the Oval office, Okamura turned to Redford and asked, "Do you think that we can really convince your superiors of the danger"?

Redford mused before saying, "I really can't say but we really don't have much choice". He paused before continuing, "At least the monster didn't show up during the turn of the new century". That created silence for a few minutes before Redford continued grimly, "Still though we have a huge fight on our hands". He soon remembered about the difficulties he had when he first got the job and how they had gotten much harder despite the fact that he had help from other council members within the US military and had earned the respect of the rest.

When they arrived at the door and the Secret Service scanned them, Redford turned to Okamura and asked jokingly, "Ready to fight"?

Okamura laughed silently before saying, "It will be an honor to fight with you on this grave day". Redford laughed as they entered into the Oval Office where President Alexander Calhoun and his staff awaited them.

The president rose from his seat and shook hands genially first with his secretary of defense and then turned to look at Okamura in surprise for a moment before turning back to Redford, "I hope that he is here for an important reason". Redford nodded before Calhoun turned and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry about the outburst but we don't usually have ambassadors sitting in on our meetings".

Okamura returned the smile before saying, "Believe me when I say that I wish that I didn't need to be here". He paused for a moment before handing copies of the images of the unidentified object in the Indian Ocean, "Our satellites spotted this object recently in the Southeast Asia area". He paused before continuing, "Over a while we observed that the object was not heading in the location we thought it would go but towards the Indian Ocean heading west". He then nodded for the secretary of defense to go.

Redford took a deep breath before he gave his own briefing, "At about 10:00 this evening, the National Reconnaissance Office sent to me a report about the same object and the destruction it left in its path". He immediately startled to highlight the shipwrecks before continuing with his briefing, "As you can see the shipwrecks are in a general line of direction towards the Middle East".

National Security Advisor Pat Miner replied harshly at the two, "How concerned should we be at the unidentified object"?

This caused both men to look at each other for a moment before Okamura took a deep breath before saying, "It is because that the unidentified object is most certainly the kaiju Godzilla".

A cold chill swept through the room before Calhoun replied very slowly, "Are you sure that it is this very beast"? Both men shook their heads in grim agreement as the rest consulted their options. It took a while before Calhoun said, "There has got to be a mistake".

Both men shook their heads and Redford replied, "I'm afraid this is no mistake Mr. President". He then paused for a moment before explaining further, "These photos are both from the Pentagon and from Japan sir and they both show the exact same thing in that Godzilla is heading towards the Middle East".

He was about to go on when the National Security adviser cut in harshly, "But why would he choose to come back now"? Miner then turned to the Japanese ambassador and said through gritted teeth while pointing at the Japanese ambassador, "And besides your government assured the world that there were no more remains of the monster".

Secretary of State Ronald Manning then said, "If we start acting on this without further proof then it would cause more trouble then we already don't need to deal with at this moment". He then attempted a conciliatory tone with the two others, "I understand how you feel but to release it now would cause a panic while to act on it would divert much needed forces away from the war zones while turning world opinion against us once again". Despite following most of the policies of the previous administration, the new one spent much more time than deemed necessary to help rebuild much damaged relationships with the other nations of the world.

Calhoun then added in an attempt to end the discussion, "I'm afraid we can't spend anymore time on this since it seems to be a false alarm on the part of you two". Pausing for a moment, he resumed speaking in an arrogant tone, "Besides, if what you say is true, I think that we can handle him now with all of the new weapons we have at our disposal". He then turned to the Secretary of Defense and spoke to him in an icy cold tone, "I would like to have a word with you tomorrow about other matters if you don't mind". Both men nodded and then they both exited the Oval Office while the rest remained in their seats.

After Redford left, Miner turned to Calhoun and said, "You have to find a way to deal with him soon since his attitude has been really getting out of control lately". He paused before continuing, "Although he seems to be a more conciliatory SecDef than the last one, he has constantly caused trouble for us in terms of dealing with the war on terror".

Manning then jumped in and said, "Also while he seems very friendly with the Japanese, his behavior has scared some of our more suspicious allies and give more fuel for our detractors to think that we really want to conquer the world".

Calhoun nodded in agreement but then took a deep breath and said, "Unfortunately, he has a few powerful backers in Congress". He paused for a moment before saying, "The common thing here is that those senators were also in the military and also in Asia during that time that infernal beast came back for another round". Pausing for a moment, he finished with his statement, "Still though, you're right and that is why I asked him to meet with me tomorrow so to see if I can persuade him to resign".

As both men walked back to their cars, Okamura turned to Redford and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry if that didn't go well in there Redford-san and I apologize for any trouble that I have caused between you and your colleagues".

Redford waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it, the fact that they acted like this should not have come as a surprise". He paused for a moment as he remembered what had happened right after Godzilla died and that younger form of the monster disappeared forever from the world. While those that participated directly and survived the war never forgot the horror, it seemed the rest of the world forgot or just wanted to pretend it was a bad dream. Soon it became a mixture of jokes, ridicule and fantasy legends to spread around the net among so called "secret societies. He paused before saying sarcastically, "Let's hope we can wake up the world to this threat before it destroys us all".

As they were about the drive off, both men exchanged glances with each other for a moment as if sharing an unspoken thought before they nodded to each other and Okamura headed back to his embassy. Taking a deep breath, Redford activated his secure cellphone and dialed one of the three senators present at the meeting. After exchanging a few words, Redford then called Norfolk Naval Base.

[b]Norfolk Harbor:

11:50pm[/b]

As he waited for the call from Redford, Rear Admiral Andrew Bergen sat in his quarters reading up on some recent military history. He usually kept a collection of book on military history from World War II to the present. In times of insanity like this, it helped the admiral to relax his mind as he read about the days that seemed simpler in comparison to now.

When his phone began to ring in the deep silence, it surprised Bergen for a moment before he picked it up to find Secretary of Defense Redford on the line. Pausing for a moment, Bergen asked, "So do we have any orders sir".

The voice on the other end of the line grunted in annoyance before saying, "The president and everyone else believe that I'm the boy that cries wolf". He paused before asking, "How are your ships"?

Bergen paused for a moment before saying crisply, "Carlson's carrier group is ready to go and my forces are almost ready to move out as well". He paused before saying, "Several other individual ships have reported in that they're ready to go as well".

Redford paused for a moment before giving Bergen his orders, "Wait until the Japanese officers arrive then head out to link up with the 5th fleet". He paused before saying in a sad tired tone, "Looks like the darkness truly has come back. Messages are on their way to our comrades already in the area. Good luck and good hunting".

Bergen put the phone down for a moment before picking it up and dialing the number of Rear Admiral Toni Carlson. Once she got on the line, Bergen immediately told her about Redford's phone call. He could hear her clearly curse before she asked, "So what are our orders"? Bergen explained and waited as Carlson came up with a response, "Alright then as you already know that my forces are ready to go". Both admirals paused before Carlson said, "Let's hope the world rudely wakes up and reacts quickly before the monster and others of its kind wipe us all out once and for all".

Bergen smiled silently before saying, "Then I'll see you in the Middle East old friend". They both said their goodbyes before Bergen hang up and began to brood about the past and the present as he waited for the Japanese officers to arrive.

[b]Pentagon:

12:09am, Next Day[/b]

When Redford arrived back at the Pentagon, several aides rushed up to him and nearly overwhelmed him until he ordered everyone to calm down. Once order restored itself, Redford asked impatiently, "What the hell is going on here"?

One of the officers yelled out while pointing at one of the maps, "Sir the target has surfaced and has been spotted by Indian Naval Forces". He paused before continuing, "They're moving in to engage him with the Pakistanis closing in as well and the target will also pass close by the international fleet".

Redford looked at the map of the battle zone for a moment before ordering, "Signal the fleet to observe them but do not engage the target directly until air cover arrives from Diego Garcia".

[b]Indian Ocean, 450 kilometers southwest from India:

12:42pm, next day[/b]

As a Canberra search aircraft hovered over the ocean, its pilots scanned the ocean before with worried faces. Before departing for the mission, the base commander warned the pilots of the nature of the target though he had some problems believing it himself and hoped that he was dead wrong.

After completing another search sweep, the pilot turned his head around and asked, "Did you spot anything on the sonar yet"? The sonar officer shook his head and the pilot cursed at his superiors for sending him out on a wild goose chase. Taking a deep breath he said to the others, "Let's head back home". The crew of the plane nodded with the assessment and the pilot was about to head back when the sonar systems on the Canberra began ringing. Everyone groaned as the pilot took the plane to a lower altitude to see what their sonar buoys picked up. When they managed to get close enough everyone looked out of the windows and within seconds, they all groaned with some cursing their fates and others were praying that their target would not notice them.

For the target beneath them was none other than Godzilla himself. As the monster continued on his course, he continued to roar out in challenge at some unseen enemy while his body and tail left a huge wake in the water and his dorsal fins clanged together. His blood red eyes constantly squinted as he scanned the sky all around him.

After circling the monster several times, the Canberra pulled back up into the clouds while its crew reported the target's position. The flight crew waited for a few moments before the voice on the other end of the line reported that they could head back to base to which they greeted with deep breaths of thanks.

About 100 kilometers to the north lay the Indian Fleet with its only carrier, the [i]Viraant[/i], in the center of the formation with the three [i]Delhi [/i]class destroyers and several smaller frigates in a tight circle. Helicopters and Harriers buzzed around the fleet as they prepared as best they could to attack the nuclear saurian.

On the [i]Viraant's[/i] bridge, the commander of the task force scanned the seas with his binoculars for a moment before turning to one of his radar officers, "What is the status of the other forces in the area"?

The radar officer replied back, "Our two surface groups are 40 kilometers away from the target and the Pakistanis are northwest of us". He paused before continuing, "The air force is also on station and we may expect assistance from the other nations in the area".

The admiral nodded before turning to his other officers and said, "Signal forces to engage the target". They all rushed off to their duties and soon the escorts became engulfed in smoke as they launched their Russian made cruise missiles to support their surface forces. Following in right behind the barrage, the naval and land based air units formed up before heading south towards the monster. Soon, the other elements of the assembled force began to launch their own salvo of cruise missiles.

The target in question continued on his path but his head started to stare frequently up at the sky as if he expected company soon. Godzilla growled before rising up from the water before he returned to his present course. Soon though his ears picked up the noise of missiles and he turned towards the direction of the sound as if preparing for battle.

The combined cruise missile barrage soon reached its target as they detonated above and around Godzilla. With enough power to devastate the most powerful warships, the warheads of the missiles battered Godzilla but did not inflict any noticeable harm on his body. Angered by the sudden resistance, Godzilla roared out in challenge to his unseen foes while slowing his speed.

When they saw that the missile barrage did not scratch Godzilla at all, the pilots started to privately fear for their lives as they dove down to begin the attack. Soon they swarmed around the enormous kaiju while they blazed away with their weapons and used every trick they knew to avoid retaliation from the monster.

Godzilla roared in anger at the planes before he retaliated against them with a combination of swipes of his arms and tail and his main destructive weapon. Due to the fact that the international forces did not assemble an enormous amount of firepower, it did not take long for Godzilla to use his main weapon on his foes with devastating effect. The sight of the blue flame cutting down their ranks by the score while it scared the hell out of the survivors and they immediately started radioing for help but it was too far out.

Soon the squadrons of the Indian Navy and Air Force retreated in disorder as they contacted their seaborne counterparts to ward them off from attacking the Japanese monster. Roaring in victory, Godzilla soon dove back underwater and searched around for a moment for any more foes before heading northwest once again.

As the American and Japanese ships in the area observed the battle, they relayed the information back to Tokyo and Washington as fast as they could. While most of the American servicemen looked at the footage in horror, some of them along with their Japanese counterparts looked at the same information with grim determined looks in their eyes as they knew what this meant for them all.

[b]Arctic Ocean:[/b]

During the Cold War, both American and former Soviet naval forces patrolled the area and many sections of the Arctic contained discarded nuclear waste. What made this very important was that some of the nuclear waste helped spawn several of the monsters that threatened Japan during the early 1990s. Although it seemed that those creatures had disappeared was dead wrong for they often rose up again like ghosts.

For the few humans in the area, they saw one of these creatures every day although they learned to deal with it for they managed remain hidden as this particular creature flew over them. As they saw the enormous creature fly over them, the indigenous people saw the resemblance that it bore towards the creatures they saw in their ancient paintings. For any archeologist or other scientists who saw the creature though, it would have resembled a pteranodon.

As for the monster itself, it continued to flap its large red wings for a moment before it suddenly turned southwest at supersonic speeds. Due to the sudden increase in speed, the ground below the creature began to shake due to the immense shockwave the flying monster left behind in its wake.

[b]Infant Island, Indonesia:[/b]

Though no human had visited the island for the last 17 years, the damaged they inflicted on this once pristine island remained although it was less noticeable as Mother Nature recovered on the island. Therefore, it provided an ideal place for the monster known as Mothra to rest whenever she visited the Earth. Accompanied as always by the two diminutive females known as Cosmos, the giant moth soaked in the landscape as it rested from its long journey back to Earth.

However, as they meditated, dark images started to bombard their dreams with future horrors that seemed as real as the present day. When they opened their eyes, they all looked at each other with the same frightened looks on their faces before they combined their mental energy to communicate with the one person they knew they could trust.

[b]Tokyo Bay: [/b]

Many people in the career of international business consider the port of Tokyo Bay to be one of the most well known in the world with business and trade rivaling that of Los Angeles, Shanghai, etc. While considered small in comparison to the Inland Sea, a large amount of commerce and merchandise flowed through the ports of Tokyo and Yokohama.

It was also the scene of much death in the last fifty plus years or so, starting with World War II and then followed by wars that nearly wiped it and the city of Tokyo off the map. Every time such a disaster occurred, the Japanese managed to rebuild it but unfortunately, they couldn't take away the many scars, both large and small that dotted the landscape.

Just such a scar was reforming on the ocean floor where a great battle to stop a grand darkness occurred and a man sacrificed all to give the world a chance a peace. Unfortunately as before with other similar events in history, humanity would not full fill his wish and his fear about the weapon taken into battle against the darkness return once again to harm the people he sacrificed so much to spare. For the animals that inhabit the deep waters of the bay lay dead on the seafloor with their skins incinerated and their bones a sickly gray while red miniature crab-like creatures swam around for more prey. Seeing none, they merged together to form a larger body with one thought coursing through their collective conscious, revenge against the legendary king of the monsters.

In her house in Tokyo, Miki Segusa attempted to gain some sleep but the nightmares of her past continued to plague her. She had tried to deal with it but each night it had grown stronger and deadlier. As she continued to keep an eye on the news, the information in there helped make her nightmares become worse. She closed her eyes to try to block the memories out but instead when she opened her eyes, she found herself on the docks of Tokyo Bay with the water churning out in front of her. Her spine started to shake as she felt the evil coming out of the water but when she actually saw the object move out of the water, it was worse than even she feared. For what stood in front of her was a red devil-bat monster with an orange horn and yellow eyes that burned with hate for all under its gaze.

After cowering for a moment Segusa saw that the kaiju in front of her was mainly observing its landscape before it roared out loud and started to fly out into the ocean. As she saw the worst of the monsters that she and her comrades fought fly out to the infinite sea, she collapsed into the ground crying as what she sense what would happen next.

Suddenly she screamed and woke up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. After composing herself, the telepath got of her bed and headed towards the window to look out at the city which has often been a battle zone in the 20th century. While the fact that Tokyo would not be a war zone this time, she still felt the weight of the years as she knew what everyone else who served in the same war now knew: the darkness was back.

[b]Asteroid Belt: [/b]

The endless void of space provided many wonders and dangers for the human eyes. It was in this endless void that stars and planets were born and died. The Sol Solar System, in which Earth was located in, had undergone such cataclysmic events from the very beginnings of its birth. It would undergo such changes again as three UFOs flew towards the Earth at dazzling speed.

The first UFO was a golden-scaled creature with three heads resembling Asian dragons as well as no arms and two enormous golden wings. The heads moved widely and sometimes they actually went at each other in frenzy when no other target came in sight.

The monster flying on its right was a blue-green cyborg with a single claw on its arms and legs and with smaller ones in other locations all over his body as well as a buzz saw in the middle of its chest. It flew with smoke emerging out of the creature somewhere in the back while its beak moved constantly as it kept alongside the three-headed dragon.

Last was the large crystal-shaped object. Inside the object lay a dinosaur like creature with dark-blue skin, two large crystals emerging from its shoulders and a large orange horn located in the forehead. As it closed in on the Earth, it continued to gather energy from the stars that spawned it while sending three objects towards the Earth at a similar speed.

Unnoticed by the most powerful human telescopes, the three UFOs continued on their path toward the blue green planet intent on one thing: destruction.

* * *

[b]Author's Notes:[/b]

I had this chapter planned out already but after looking at what I had written, I had cut some previous stuff out which included the other monsters actually appearing right in the midst of actual shooting between human forces but I decided to leave that for the next chapter.

As you can see, this time the main American and Japanese cast has some ugly hurdles to overthrow and it will just keep getting higher as attempt to do their job.

For those who read one of my previous halted works (mainly Godzilla: World Monster War) you may see a similar passage in the section of this chapter that takes place in Tokyo in comparison to the other fanfic.

* * *

[b]Author's Questions:[/b]

So how well did I do the human interaction scenes? I hope that I made it somewhat believable in comparison to my previous works.

I already have a pretty good list of monsters already to use but I feel that I may need several more here. Any ideas on who should be next.

I hoped that you liked the entrances of some of the monsters in this fic so far.

PS: I apologize if this didn't turn out well.

* * *

As always please read and review.


	3. Advance to Contact

Chapter 3: Advance to Contact

**Argun, Southern Chechnya: **

Nikolai Borodin watched with a grim look on his face as he watched his troops fight their way through hidden rebel positions. Though they had suffered some casualties, it was lower and expected and these particular troops seemed to perform better than even his lowest expectations.

After seeing several more positions crumble, the general turned to his fellow officers and said, "Send in the follow up forces and clear out their hideouts". He then turned to his air officer and asked, "Can we expect any air support"?

The air officer replied, "We have some SU-25s on standby but we can't expect any helicopter support".

Borodin nodded his head in agreement for he would rather have aircraft support instead of helicopter support.

On the ground, the Russian infantry continued their painful slog forward up the hills and through the villages. Although they had support from they accompanying armored vehicles, some of the troops turned their heads backs to see if any rebels infiltrated behind them.

In the lead and thick of the fighting was none other than Russian Spetnaz units. As the battle continued, small squads of these elite Russian troops attempted to close in with their enemy in the mist of the debris and smoke. Using speed, surprise, and ruthlessness they managed to overwhelm some of the more difficult Chechen rebel positions in the area. After securing the area, they would pause for a while before sneaking to their next target.

As for the rebels themselves, they tried to use the chaos of battle to stay alive and hopefully kill more of the hated Russians. Using the debris and the smoke as cover, they fired several shots and then switched positions before resuming fire on the Russian regular infantry. Whenever the rebels disabled any of the enemy armored vehicles, they automatically focused their fire on the area around it and soon scores of troops lay dead around the burning hulks.

Still though, the battle seemed to be going the Russian Army's way and that brought a rare smile on the Russian general as he observed the fighting. Turning to his colleagues, Borodin said, "Signal headquarters and tell them to send in the MVD troops to help secure the area once and for all".

That was when all hell started to break loose as the mountains began to shake before the ground split itself apart. While many on both sides managed to get to some form of safety, many more died as they fell to their deaths or the sudden hail of rocks and debris buried them in their own armored vehicles.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the collective eyes of everyone widened as they saw the culprit, chills pouring down their spines by the score for what they saw was from an era long ago in Earth's past. The creature growled as it struggled to emerge completely from the hole, its long tail swinging wildly about and once it emerged, it emitted a roar of challenge to everyone who saw it with their own eyes.

After shaking himself from his shock, Borodin turned to his colleagues and yelled out, "Get that air support here now and signal higher headquarters of what we discovered". He then turned back to watch the unfolding horror playing right before his eyes while everyone else moved all around him, all with panicked looks on their faces. Meanwhile, the few Russian artillery pieces in the area started to lay down high explosive on the new arrival.

As Angilas blinked its eyes for the first time in so long, its eyes turned to find rows of tanks advancing on him with shells impacting all around him. Annoyed by his small assailants, Angilas suddenly advanced forward till he was right on top of them, his forward feet already stretched out on those that got too close.

The Russian tanks attempted to scatter but the monster moved faster and soon crushed several with his feet while smashing others aside with his tail, head, and body. Roaring in anger, Angilas turned to find more Russian armored vehicles charging at him while firing their weapons to keep the monster pinned down. Angilas roared in anger before he swung his tail again, knocking over more Russian AFVs while creating more landslides that killed the retreating men.

Under the steel curtain of fire, the Russian infantry pulled back while trying to fight off the revitalized Chechen insurgents. For their part, the militants thought up the crazy idea that their god was responsible for the monster's appearance. Fortunately Angilas disproved that for when he swung his tail again; many scattered back to their hiding spots to wait out this horror while others died in ugly ways.

Borodin watched the monster continue the slaughter while he gritted his teeth for the lack of air support. He was about to scream at his air officer when the others noticed the arrival of several Su-25s flying in at maximum burn.

Once the pilots saw their target their eyes widened in shock before their professionalism and training kicked in as they drove the fighters into the attack against the monster. Going in at different altitudes, the Russian fighters dropped their payloads on top and around Angilas.

Even though the planes were few in number, their presence helped the morale of the Russian ground troops as they fell back in an orderly fashion. Pelted by explosives from the air and afar, Angilas switched its attention to tackling the air units but fortunately, it could not harm the Russian fighters since they kept their distance while attacking. While the T-80s and BMP-3s continued to attack the monster, the BTR-80s roared in behind the creature to pick up any stragglers, fortunately there were only a few and the BTRs managed to return safety back to their own lines.

Despite the storm of gunfire, Angilas continued to march across the mud-filled plains while destroying everything in its path with its feet, head and tail. Sometimes, when the monster spotted a juicy target, it would slow down to a crawl before sprinting right on top of its victims before they could flee.

Soon though, the four-legged beast decided to head elsewhere and it started to dig a new underground hole with its head and front feet while warding off intrudes with random swings of its tail and movement of its rear feet. The smoke helped hid the monster from human eyes and once it cleared, only the charred ground remained to mark the monster's passing.

As all human eyes looked at the devastation, they all had a common thought: What did they do to persuade their own respective gods to unleash such horror on them? Soon they would have excellent company with only a few able to answer with some certainty.

**Western provinces of China:**

While most of the international business of the world focused its attention on the eastern part of China, the western part remained in a time warp. Though there were traces of the 21st century in the area, most of it would remind foreigners of the early 20th century, perhaps even earlier. It would have looked very peaceful and rural were it not for the fact that it lay right next door to the countries of Central Asia, which contained scores of Islamic militants.

In recent years, the problems between the government and the separatists in the region began to spiral out of control. After a series of bombings, the government reinforced the Lanzhou military region with extra troops to deal with the separatists as well as Islamic militants in the area. Although still on sour terms with the United States, the Chinese did accept the assistance of the American reconnaissance satellites assets in keeping track of their foes.

All of that really didn't matter to CINC Lanzhou region as he observed the landscape before him with a grim cold look in his eyes. It consisted of rocky terrain mixed with low lying areas and scores of villages with few roads to navigate through the area, which made them easy targets. Although it looked serene, the general and his colleagues knew what awaited them thanks to experience and the intelligence from higher headquarters.

This time, they planned to clear out the area and attempt to slam shut one of the largest passages between China and the Central Asian countries. It would be difficult for the reconnaissance spotted a well prepared enemy but the Chinese generals had a large number of well trained forces at their command and plenty of support to go around. After exchanging looks with each other, Chien turned to his XO and said, "Transmit the attack orders out to all units". The XO nodded and ran off as the command group emerged outside to watch the action.

Out on the potential field of battle, the Chinese infantry checked their weapons one more time before they began their march on their targets. Several armored units, made up of Type 97 infantry fighting vehicles and a few Type 96 tanks, advanced alongside the infantry with their guns already trained out on any suspected targets.

On the other side of the line, an eerie quiet descended on the targeted areas as the population in these areas attempted to go about their daily lives. However they all knew what was coming and at least several thousand rushed to their hiding spots when word reached them of the approach of the Chinese Red Army. Readying their traps, the militias waited for the first sign of their foes with eager looks in their hardened faces. Although a large number were Chinese who had secretly practiced Islam, there were others who had experienced combat all over the Middle East.

As the first wave passed through the first targets, the men found the quiet unnerving and soon they started to wonder where the enemy was located. From what they had heard from the rest of the Middle East, they had expected exceptionally hard fighting but all remained peaceful and that unnerved the tense men even more than the sounds of combat. Setting their fears aside, the forward units rested for a bit before moving out to their next targets where they hoped to find the enemy.

Hiding in their trenches, the militiamen tried to remember their training as they felt the rumble of scores of vehicles passing over them, their weapons at the ready. Once the armada of men and vehicles passed over them, they peaked out of their hidden spots and aimed at the backs of their foes.

In a makeshift post, the commanders of the respective militia units watched the enemy advance with eager looks in their eyes. For they had sown a large amount of mines and IEDs over the entire area through which the Chinese were advancing and were eager to use them to even out the odds as well as spread fear. Once they felt that they had their prey in the midst of the mines, the commanders eagerly detonated them.

Back in the battle zone, the eerie silence ended with a deadly roar as segments of the ground erupted and then exploded right in the face of the Chinese infantry. With smoke and explosions blinding them, the Chinese infantry could not see the hail of bullets and rockets cutting down their ranks as their foes emerged to fight them in close quarters combat.

The tanks and APCs attempted to rush to assist the infantrymen but they ran into their own trouble as the black smoke isolated them from each other and from their infantry support. Soon they started to explode one by one as the rebels swarmed around them with guns, rockets and other weapons blazing away.

In the Chinese field command post, the generals watched in shock as a smooth advance turned into a vicious firefight in which an outnumbered foe seemed to gain the upper hand. Angrily, CINC Lanzhou region turned to his other officers and yelled out, "Order the artillery to fire at will and send in the planes". He then turned back to one of the screens before saying quietly, "Burn **_all_** of those bastards to hell". Within a few minutes, they could all feel the roar of the guns and the planes flying overhead.

Although the carnage was widespread, both sides managed to keep it under a semblance of control due to the combat being mainly direct and personal. That soon disappeared when the first artillery shells landed in the midst of both sides, devastating everything in sight by the score. Fires soon raged out of control as more shells and bombs fell from the sky, wreaking intense havoc upon the entire area.

To those observing the action in the rear, it seemed that hell had descended in this part of the world. While those in the militant side smiled at the devastation, they were a bit unnerved by the destruction their own foes waged. Seeing that the firefight could go either way, they ordered their men on the field to regroup. As for the Chinese, although they were pleased that they had managed to deal effectively with their foes this time, a good number felt some form of grief at the fact that it cost them many lives of their own countrymen, both civilian and military.

Suddenly, as if having enough of the abuse humanity heaped on it, the Earth beneath them began to shake and soon cracks appeared which swallowed scores of men on both sides. As the survivors scrambled to safety, they all heard a roar that chilled the spines of even the most hardened soldiers. Turning to find the source of the roar, all eyes widened when they collectively saw a creature emerge from the ground.

Emerging from the hole was a four legged brown creature with an orange horn. It screeched wildly as it tasted the fresh air in many millennia before it smelled the presence of food. Seeing the scores of humans scattered all over the field, it rushed in for an enormous buffet, smashing everything in sight as it went.

The combined forces immediately turned their fire on their now common foe as they attempted to scatter but before they could, the monster lowered its head and started to scoop up large groups of men into its body. After finishing them off, it roared in satisfaction before turning to find more targets.

Clearly unnerved by the surprise visitor, the Chinese infantry panicked and started to fall back with the armored vehicles right behind them, their turrets aimed backwards to fire on the monster. For their part, the insurgents scampered to safety while watching the impossibly large creature do their dirty work for them.

At the Chinese forward command post, chaos ensured as the command staff attempted to respond to the new threat. Already they had summoned air support and reserves to assist in the defense.

The monster soon known to be as Baragon continued its march across the plains while crushing more of its victims between its feet and jaws. It smashed aside large areas of the landscape in its desire for more food to eat while screeching randomly. Although some of the defenders managed to fire their weapons at point-blank range, they found out to their horror that the monster stood up very well to the punishment of their weapons.

Soon though the combined firepower started to anger Baragon and it reacted in a vicious manner as a squad of Type 96 tanks found out to their sorrow. As they advanced on the creature, it opened its mouth and rained a hot-red ray on them, literally melting the vehicles into metal slag.

The display of firepower stunned the other armored units and they soon turned tail while signaling for the artillery to cover them. Unfortunately, the monster easily moved through the increased hail of shells and was soon right on top of them again its head smashing into the Type 97 APCs and overturning them. The vehicle survivors attempted to get clear of the wreckage but the monster soon scooped them up in its mouth and they all died as if they were nothing more than prey for the huge beast.

Seeing that it was full, the four-legged brown monster started to dig another hole into the Earth with his front feet and head. The resulting smoke and dust hid it from the eyes of its opponents and before they could lock on with their direct-fire weapons, the monster disappeared back into the Earth with only the devastation and the cracks in the ground to mark its passing.

As CINC Lanzhou region looked over at the devastation, he turned to his fellow officers and asked them quietly, "What the hell just happened here"? None of his fellow officers could reply with an honest answer.

**Persian Gulf, between Kharg Island and Bsuhere, Iran: **

The waterway between Iraq, Saudi Arabia, and Iran was one of the major bodies of water in the Middle East. Due to the fact that it is part of the area with the largest oil reserves, many oil platforms littered the area and scores of tankers stopped by to fill up with oil and transfer it to the rest of the world. Not to mention that cargo ships from all over the world transported cargo into and out of the Middle East by the score as well. Any crisis that occurred in the Persian Gulf usually sent the price of oil rocketing upward while disrupting the international shipping in the area as well.

However the threat that was to visit them this night would outdo even the worst what any terrorist organization or sovereign state could unleash in the area. Although they did not know it as of yet, the very resource that they drained from the Earth would cost them their lives.

The first warning came when a supertanker from China suddenly ran aground on an unidentified object in the area. As it started to spill its lethal cargo into the ocean, the captain immediately radioed for help from the local authorities while the crew attempted to repair the damage. Unfortunately the ship continued to list to starboard with more oil continuing to gush out of the damaged hull despite the best efforts of the crew. Before they could even react, an unseen force suddenly ignited the deadly cargo into an enormous fireball that killed literally everyone within the ship. As the bridge crew attempted to fight for their lives, the last thing they saw was an enormous black mass jumping out of the water and landing right on top of them, crushing them to death.

At one of the nearby oil platforms, its crew watched the Chinese tanker erupt in a fireball before sinking beneath the waves. Unfortunately, they would have even less time to react as the huge structure suddenly shook from some massive force slamming against the pipes underneath the platform. In the control room, the officers in charge watched with horror as the control panels listed the underwater pipes breaking under the strain while spewing out oil into the water. Deciding that there was nothing that anyone could do, the crew attempted to evacuate but when their rafts landed in the water, a large creature burst out of the ocean with its enormous almond shaped eyes looking down at them with murderous intent. The evacuated crew watched helplessly as the creature threw its right arm upward before slamming it down on them, killing them instantly.

The creature roared in delight as it spotted the enormous patch of oil forming from the destroyed platform. It dove back into the water for a moment before heading into the patch and actually sucking it dry. As it departed, the enormous black blob left a trail of devastation along the seafloor as it headed for the next oil platform with scores of sea life laying dead with only their bones marking their graves.

When the rescue teams arrived on the scene, the devastation shocked even the most hardened of them for some of them had witnessed terrorist attacks in this very area over the years. They found four oil platforms completely destroyed with two more damaged while the remains of five supertankers littered the devastated seafloor.

There were no survivors.

**US task forces, en route to Bahrain: **

To the members of the Council who were heading to the developing battle zone by sea, it felt as if time had completely stopped. Despite the ships sailing at their maximum speed, time seemed to slow down for it was completely peaceful out here. In order to keep themselves and the men occupied, the commanders of the assembled task force ran constant simulations while looking over the continuous reports from their colleagues in the battle zone. Eventually, Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen summoned all of his fellow council members to his flagship, the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_.

Once the last of the council members had arrived in his quarters, Bergen immediately checked to ensure no one would overhear the contents of this conference. After ensuring that everything was in order, the admiral turned around to look at his fellow commanders.

Once the admiral had sat down in his own chair, the meeting began, "As you all know by know, Godzilla has reappeared once again", "Surprisingly he is heading towards the Middle East this time". He paused before continuing, "At the same he returned, we received sightings of monster attacks all over the area and these monsters are ones that we haven't encountered before".

All turned to look at the maps of the area and soon dark spots started to appear which highlighted the attacks and there were a lot of them. Soon the few photos they had of the attacks started to appear and they all showed a common theme, the utter devastation.

Bergen paused before continuing, "Although they are not at the level of Godzilla or the other monsters we faced before, they are also capable of great destruction as well". He paused before finishing; "Now I'll open it up to all of you".

Tarahachi spoke first, "Before coming here, I just received word from Japan that the JASDF is preparing to move out to the Middle East". He took a pencil and started to make marks on the maps to display the transport plan. The air commander paused for a moment before continuing further, "If things proceed smoothly as planned, the lead elements should arrive within four to six days".

His counterpart from the army then spoke in his turn, "From what my ambassador has told me, JGSDF units are also preparing to move out but it will take longer due to the distance from Japan to the combat zone as well as a lack of air transport". Umezu then paused before finishing, "They won't be able to arrive for about a week and a half at the earliest while the JMSDF will take the longest to reinforce". Everyone knew why for the sight of Japanese ships moving through their waters would cause immense problems with the Southeast Asian Nations, including Indonesia which was a Muslim country.

The American commanders then joined in with their own reports from the area. Carlson started them off by saying, "Redford has already alerted some of our people already in the area to prepare for our arrival and that they're already keeping an eye out for any attacks". She paused before continuing, "Although they're already making preparations, they've run into difficulties due to fighting still going on". The whole room cursed at that thought before they discussed other related matters.

Once the meeting finished, Bergen spoke once again, "In a little while, the UN will meet to discuss the situation and the possibility of officially reactivating the UNGCC". Everyone in the room suddenly quieted down for they all knew that official reactivation really meant that the darkness had returned. Although the Japanese officials present did not mention it out loud, everyone in the room already knew that the UNGCC was already reactivating, in fact the council was born from its disbandment and would serve as the official core for the building of a new one. Although he did not order it, Bergen knew everyone in the room would be watching the meeting and hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

**Green Zone, Baghdad, Iraq: **

After another long ugly day, Lieutenant General Vincent Mitchell was in his room trying to get some much needed sleep. Finally giving after some time, he got up and headed to get a small drink to calm his nerves. He was about to pull out some paperwork to take care of when he heard someone knocking on the door. Annoyed by the intrusion, Mitchell opened the door and was about to give his visitor a good yelling but the look on his visitor's face told him other wise as he handed the general a piece of paper marked top-secret. Taking it, Mitchell looked at the first few lines before nodding in thanks to the messenger before he closed the door.

With his body starting to shake, the general started to read further for a moment before his eyes widened at the content of the report. Reading it a few times to ensure he did not miss anything, Mitchell took a deep breath as he remembered the 1990s and the fact that what he and almost every veteran of that war feared had come to pass. Sitting up from his seat, he turned to take a look at some old photos of Japan and actually smiled slightly for even though he knew the odds in such a battle, it would be infinitely better than what he was doing as of late and this was a fight indeed worth participating in. Taking a deep breath, Mitchell picked up the phone to start inquiring about the military assets already in the area.

**Tokyo, Japan: **

In his small house in Tokyo, former UNGCC Commander Takaki Aso kept his eye on the TV while checking to make sure he had all of his affairs in order. Ever since the word came in from both the Japanese cabinet and by his fellow council members, Aso expected the recall order. For anyone who had survived that particular war, they perhaps would have dreaded it but surprisingly for even someone high in the council, Aso was eager to get back into it.

He had continued to watch the TV until he heard a knock at the front door. Muting the television, he walked to greet his visitor and found himself face to face with the lead man of the Council and new UNGCC director Jisaburo Matsuda. It took a moment before Aso saluted but Matsuda waved it off with a smile before they both walked inside.

As both men sat down, Matsuda spoke first by saying, "It's been a long time hasn't it Commander"? Aso nodded in agreement before Matsuda continued on, "It feels like it was only yesterday when we were dealing with Godzilla and his ilk as they raged across our home". His tone suddenly changed as he finished, "These years of peace have gone by in a blink of an eye".

Aso then paused before asking his new superior officer, "So what are the difficulties this time"? Although he had heard some rumors, he needed a complete clarification and Matsuda was willing to help him with that.

The UNGCC Director paused before saying, "Our government is mobilizing but right now we have to clear it with the rest of the other nations". He paused before saying, "As for our American counterparts, they've also started moving forces into the area but they've encountered more trouble than we have both from outside and from within". He paused before continuing, "Right now the forces in theater are trying to delay Godzilla for as long as they can but they also have to deal with new monsters as well as potential new threats as well".

Aso mused for a moment before saying, "Well then it should be like old times". Both men laughed at that remark before they decided to head out. Taking one last look at his home, Aso locked the doors before heading out to the awaiting limousine, which would take him back to Tuskaba City, home of the main UNGCC center. Many of their former colleagues would soon be heading there as well: the list included generals, soldiers, and scientists.

**United Nations, New York City:**

To say that Japanese ambassador to the UN Hitoshi Kondo had a difficult task ahead of him was to be very lenient. Even before he and his entourage headed from their residence to the UN building, he could clearly see the trouble that awaited him. Several protests had already occurred on the streets and the ambassadors of several nations had gone on record of the opinions of their governments of the threat they all faced. He had also gotten word from Tokyo about the problems the American members of the council were facing and he also knew that the US ambassador to the UN was not one of them as well. Taking a deep breath, Kondo prayed silently to his ancestors as the limousine pulled into the UN parking garage.

Once ushered inside, Kondo and his entourage fought through a wave of reporters to get to their seats in the Security Council and once they sat down, they got a good look at their audience, which was indeed large and included a swarm of reporters.

Suddenly, the announcement came that the secretary general of the UN had arrived in the council room, which elicited the standard cheers from everyone else in the room. Once the Secretary General and his staff took their seats, the meeting soon got underway with him opening of the proceedings, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending tonight's meeting". He paused before continuing on, "As you've heard by now there is a situation developing in the Middle East and it involves a threat that the world thought was destroyed long ago". The Secretary General's eyes then focused on the Japanese delegation, "Since the Japanese have dealt with this threat in the past, I have allowed them to start us off".

As the audience turned their heads around at the Japanese delegation, Kondo took a deep breath before they signaled him to speak, "The secretary general is right in stating that Japan has dealt with this threat before as well as the UN has as well". He paused to ensure he spoke the right words to get the world's attention, "Although some of you may have already suspected it, among these kaiju that have appeared is none other than **Godzilla**".

The room came alive as the other council members started shouting at the Japanese ambassador who calmly continued with his speech, "We have confirmation from individual sources that the monster has indeed reappeared and this time his target is not Japan but the Middle East". Kondo paused before continuing, "Gentlemen, we face a threat that has the power to harm us all and we must attempt to combat this threat together". He then turned to the UN secretary general before asking in a loud and clear voice, "To combat this situation, the Prime Minister of Japan has requested that the UN reactivate the UNGCC".

That ignited a new round of vicious talks among the other UN members with many of the arguments leaning against the proposal. It got so loud that the Secretary General had to yell at everyone in the room to quiet down and after that he spoke his own thoughts on the matter, "I appreciate the information that you have presented us Mr. Ambassador but I must respectfully disagree about quickly rebuilding the UNGCC". Before Kondo could say anything, the UN Secretary General said, "We must carefully think our way through this or otherwise our reaction to this threat will be hastily and ill-planned". He then turned to the rest of the council, "Now I will turn this over to the rest of the council".

The Arab ambassador from Qatar spoke first, "With respect to the Japanese ambassador, the Arab League must protest the decision". Pausing for a moment to take a sip of his drink, he continued on, "For unless there are stringent rules placed on any foreign force then the population would consider it a repeat of the situation with Iraq". He then finished by stating, "Even if it is with the best intentions the additional presence of foreign troops without strict safeguards will increase our other problems".

Next to come on the list was not surprisingly China and Russia, which issued joint complaints about the idea of even allowing Japanese forces to operate beyond their home territories. Kondo bristled at their statements while keeping his mouth shut.

Finally it was the United States' turn and although the Japanese delegation expected this, it still stung when the US ambassador sided with the rest in asking a delay for the reinstatement of the UNGCC. He stated that the US government had read all about the bureaucratic problems with the UNGCC and also that the US needed to combat the threat with every means at its disposal.

Kondo turned to the UN secretary general and winced as the head of the UN said to all in the room, "Alright then perhaps we should discuss what countermeasures should be taken against the threat". Although they all rightly feared what the rest of the UN Security Council would say, the Japanese delegation kept quiet as the others had their say.

The Qatar ambassador went first with his statement that they would accept help but only if it were under strict control of the governments in the region. He then turned to the Japanese delegation and said to them, "If what you say is true then you yourselves have no business since the monster is not threatening you anymore". The man then smiled before saying in a calm tone, "Of course you're more than welcome to send advisers to help train our forces since from what the records have stated, you guys are the experts on this despite not having succeeded completely in eliminating the threat".

The others temporary members of the UN Security Council soon had their say with most of them disagreeing with the Japanese proposal while not siding completely with Qatar. Although it did sting to hear the statements, Kondo and his associates mused those complaints won't hurt in comparison to the five permanent members. They then turned to hear their statements.

Both Britain and France were indifferent to the matter which left the three remaining Security Council members: China, Russia, and the United States. China went first with its complaint about having the Japanese introduce the idea of such an international force at all due to its dark past. Russia went next with its complaints about what the creation of any international force would mean and then also stated its desire to use all means to deal with the threat.

All eyes now turned to the United States delegation as the room suddenly became silent for several moments before the US ambassador spoke to the audience, "While we agree in principal with the thoughts of the Japanese delegation but we must also take into considerations of what has been spoken here tonight". He paused for a moment before continuing, "The president has agreed with all of you that the times have changed and now we must adapt to the change in order to survive". Turning to the Japanese ambassador, his voice took on a harsher tone, "I believe that we should have consultations on just such a force to be sent and that it should be provided with all resources to defeat the threat expediently", "For now we should concentrate on dealing with the threat since it is possible that it is more easier for us all to deal with now than it was in the past.

Kondo paused for a moment to ensure that he could speak his thoughts in a clear and firm tone, "I must admit that you all have different opinions on this matter". Pausing for a moment, the Japanese ambassador continued with his statement, "However it shows that we must react as soon as possible", "As I've said before, what we face here is a threat that threatens us all and to delay the defense will cost us greatly". With that, he sat down with a tired look on his face as he awaited the combined rebuttal from everyone else.

Seeing that they weren't getting anywhere at the moment, the UN Secretary General attempted to calm things down by saying in a conciliatory tone, "All we have done so far is argue amongst ourselves", "Perhaps we should adjourn for the moment and meet back here after consultations". With that, the room began to disperse with everyone heading out to talk outside with their fellow ambassadors and the press. As the room started to empty, Kondo and the rest of the delegation sat in stony face silence. Only when the last of them emptied out did the Japanese delegation join them.

As he emerged out into the crowded hallway, Kondo suddenly bumped into an official from the US delegation. Before asking who his visitor was, Kondo saw the small symbol on his jacket before his face took a dark tone. Taking him aside for a moment so that no one else could hear them, both members of the council started to exchange information about the contents of the meeting before the US official gave him some papers to look at. Kondo thanked the man before making his own request to which his fellow councilmember winced but nodded in understanding. After he left, the ambassador nodded to his aides and they soon made their way through the crowd towards the other ambassadors.

Two very long hours later, the crowd returned to the Security Council chambers where the meeting resumed. As the UN Secretary General rested in his chair, he spoke to everyone, "Alright so where do we stand on the issue".

To the surprise of everyone, the five permanent members suddenly sided with the Japanese delegation. Although they had all conflicted (and somewhat angry) looks on their faces, it seemed that they should side with Japan instead of the others. That brought relief to Kondo and he was about to say more when the five ambassadors passed copies to the UN Secretary General and Ambassador Kondo for them to read. Kondo immediately turned to look at US official who also had the same look on his face as he read the paper that the US ambassador had given him before turning back to the UN Secretary General who was waiting for his answer. Realizing that he had done all he could, Kondo gravely nodded before saying out loud to the audience, "These restrictions can be implemented".

With that, the UN Secretary General stood up from his seat and spoke to the other ambassadors, "Thank you all for attending the meeting and I hope that we will implement the resolution as soon as possible for as the Japanese ambassador has stated that although the threat has been localized for now, it has the capability to threaten us all as a species". He then turned to Kondo and said quietly, "Please let your government and the others know what has transpired here tonight and alert them to stand by to move into the area".

He then left and was soon followed by everyone else as the Japanese delegation remained seated. Once the American delegation passed, Kondo exchanged a quiet and unseen grim look with his contact in the delegation before the Japanese ambassador decided to leave as well.

**At the Pentagon: **

Ever since the first reports of the monster attacks came in, Mathew Redford had been having an ugly night. After leaving a harsh meeting with President Calhoun and the rest of the cabinet, Redford headed back to the Pentagon and helped organize any forces that were available and sent them into the area as soon as possible. He had also dealt with the press and calls from other VIPs who wanted constant updates from the war zone.

After looking over the latest reports, Redford was in his office with a snack at his desk when his overworked secretary called him with another call. Gritting his teeth in anger at the caller due to the stress he felt, Redford signaled his secretary to let it through and suddenly found himself on the line with UNGCC director Jisaburo Matsuda. Immediately straightening himself out, the US Secretary of Defense saluted before saying out loud, "I'm sorry about earlier but I've been very busy with things here in Washington".

Matsuda nodded in understanding before he said, "I also apologize but I wanted to get the latest updates as soon as possible". Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Matsuda said, "First though I want to congratulate you for the excellent handling you and your colleagues have done thus far".

That boosted Redford's spirit and it immediately showed when he said, "Thank you sir and I'll pass on your compliments to the others". He paused before delivering the needed information, "Right now we've managed to get forces there apace of events and they've managed to engage their targets with minimum casualties thus far".

Before he could ask, Matsuda answered for him about reinforcements, "Right now we've just started to shuttle forces to the area but it's going to take time even with your help". He paused before saying, "We've almost got the main headquarters set up and we've been refurbishing the weapons we had in storage and issuing them to the units". He then finished by saying, "We do have one of our old super-weapons available and are ready to send it to you".

The director pressed a button and Redford saw what it was before nodding in thanks before he asked the director, "Any word from New York yet"?

The director nodded and said, "It's only a preliminary report at the moment but from what Ambassador Kondo has told us, it seems that we did get what we wanted but there have been heavy restrictions placed on the UNGCC". He paused before continuing, "You should receive a copy of it at the same time we do". Matsuda finished with his statement, "For now do the best you can to hold Mr. Redford and pass that along to the others as well".

The conversation ended and although Redford was still a bit tired, the conversation helped him recover his composure and he decided to put that to good use as he headed to the situation room.

**All over the world: **

As the politicians, generals, and scientists attempted to meet the threat, they could not help notice the reactions of the general population of the world once they heard the news. Not surprisingly, the reactions and consequences varied from place to place and it would have been difficult at best for any expert to gauge the common reaction.

In Japan, the news of Godzilla's return worried the population but when they heard that the monster was not heading in their way, they mostly relaxed although they did keep an eye on the Middle East through various means. While some complained about the government stretching the rules of Article 9 of its constitution to extremes once again, many others agreed with the government's decision to deploy the JSDF to help, for everyone remembered the horror of the last war.

In the United States, the people greeted the news with more negative reactions. Already sickened by the chaos of the past few years, protests sprang up again with most of them leaning towards finding a way to avoid becoming involved in the crisis. Only a few in closed circles and in the know about such matters supported becoming involved for they had a moral responsibility (to a lesser extent than Japan) to fight against such horrors no matter where it occurs. But to say such things would sometimes forfeit one's life against the massive protests on the opposite side of the line.

In Europe, although most of the nations did not want to get involved militarily, they were willing to help with humanitarian aid and military advisors for the Middle East lay right next door and the chaos had a good chance to spread to them.

In the target zones, the news of the attacks and of the events in the international arena just exacerbated tensions even more among the humans fighting each other. Already, the extremists on both sides were playing to this the hilt by saying a mix of the idea of the apocalypse coming or that the kaiju were the swords to truly strike down the unbelievers of whatever religion the extremists were espousing.

* * *

Next chapter: **First engagement**: The long-awaited engagement against Godzilla begins.

**Author's Notes **

If it felt that having Hedorah in the story felt heavy handed then I apologize. Personally at first, I needed another super-monster to deal with Godzilla and Hedorah felt the best choice and then once I realized about its desire for pollution and all that, I decided to include him in the story.

Although not part of the Heisei series, I did introduce Angilas, Baragon, and Hedorah into this story. I may introduce several other Showa monsters along with most of the Heisei monster cast (with the exception of Biolantte).

I had to look up some information about the legendary wartime conferences while also looking up information about the UN, both past and present in order to have a chance to pull off the conferences in this particular chapter. I also had to look up information and remember some of my own reactions to recent events to put down into the last part of the chapter.

**

* * *

Author's Questions:**

I have a feeling I have done an ugly job on the human scenes since I may have broken some of the rules (in individual governments and between governments) so if there is anyway to improve it then please jump in?

Any ideas for the next chapter since it will involve an attack against Godzilla and the three space monsters making their entrance into the story?


	4. First engagement

* * *

George, here in Tokyo time has turned back two million years. This is my report as it happens. A prehistoric monster the Japanese call Godzilla has just walked out of Tokyo Bay. -Reporter Steve Martin, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. 

Dispatch a subspace-signal to Admiral Hanson, we have engaged the Borg. -Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation.

* * *

Chapter 4: First engagement 

**Combined UNGCC task force:  
Arabian Sea, early morning: **  
On the bridge of the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Rear Admiral Andrew Bergen wondered if Lady Luck had pulled a miracle to get them here in time. When the first reports came in, the admiral and his fellow commanders worried that they would not arrive until Godzilla had already entered the Middle East. However when Washington and Tokyo sent them information that Godzilla had slowed his advance considerably, all of the UNGCC members felt a sense of relief at the news. That did not damper down the preparations or the worry they felt as they kept tabs on the situation elsewhere.

After watching one of the radar screens highlight Godzilla's position, Bergen stood up for a moment before he opened a link to all forces in the area, "This is Admiral Bergen to all ships, you all know the mission that lies before us". He paused before continuing, "Our job here is to delay the advance of the target heading our way", "That means attacking but also making sure that you all stay alive". Bergen then closed his eyes for a moment before telling them all, "Good luck and good hunting". He then switched to the frequencies used to contact the other commanders, "You guys ready to go here".

The other voices on the other end of the line confirmed their status before Carlson added, "We better get the ball rolling here sir". Bergen smirked at her dour attitude before ordering, "When all of the aircraft have assembled, proceed to the target and engage at will". His voice then softened as he said to his old trusted friend and their brother in arms, "Take care out there".

On the _Vinson's_ bridge, Carlson nodded before putting her phone back down and turning to her air officer, "Launch all aircraft and order engines to flank speed". As the ship suddenly accelerated, she turned to watch the F/A-18E/F Super Hornets catapult from the flight deck of the carrier, the female rear-admiral watched with pride and worry for she knew first hand what they were about to face.

From the bridge of the JMSDF _Kirishima_, Captain Tojiyama watched with his binoculars as the planes proceeded through the sky before turning to the rest of the bridge crew and ordering, "Order all ships to flank speed and follow their course". Pausing for a moment, he then picked up one of the microphones and then spoke to the other ships, "Gentlemen, it is an honor to be leading you all on this attack and I hope that we can all perform our best today and make it out alive". He then paused before saying again, "For all of those who battled him before, let's give the target a warm welcome". He then turned back to watch as the surface fleet headed southeast towards the kaiju.

**80 miles southwest of the task force: **  
While flying the E-2 Hawkeye and E-3 Sentry search planes through the clouds, the pilots and crews all looked down at the water to get a good look at the creature that they were shadowing. They weren't disappointed as despite the scattered cloud cover, they all saw Godzilla's large form moving slowly through the clear blue waters of the world's oceans. Despite being partially submerged, the monster's enormous and dark form inspired fear and awe to everyone who ever saw him up close and these pilots were no exception.

Godzilla continued to move silently through the water, his huge bulk creating small waves in the water as he continued on his unknown course. From time to time, he scanned the sky in front of him and sniffed around for a moment while his trail moved around under and above the water in a random fashion.

As the crews of the search planes watched in awe at their opponent, a signal came through turning their attention back to work. Soon they fed information to the oncoming aircraft and ships approaching the area as fast as possible from all directions about the status of the target.

Reinforced by land based air from Afghanistan, the assembled American air fleet set course for Godzilla's location with the surface fleet following in right behind them. As the pilots all went through last minute checks, their thoughts turned to the briefing and the haunted looks the senior commanders gave them when they learned just what they were up against. Although many had served in combat during the Balkans and in the Middle East, all it gave them was a sense of invulnerability. Now it seemed that they along with the navy might be joining the already hard-pressed army in terms of battle casualties. When the monster started to show up on their radar screens, the pilots shook those thoughts aside and prepared for battle.

When Godzilla's small cat-like ears picked up the noise of aircraft, he turned towards the sky and growled in challenge at his unseen assailants. As the large number of black dots appeared over the horizon, the monster blinked his eyes for a moment before he returned to his present course and roared out in challenge.

Wasting no time, the air fleet quickly broke into sections before they dove down to the attack with a vicious hail of missile and machine gun fire. Soon, explosions and gunfire engulfed Godzilla's body with particular focus on the head so as to prevent him from using his main weapon. Other fighters attacked from the rear with smart bombs in order to get at his nervous system while pulling him in their general direction. As _Eisenhower's _CAG pulled up from his attack run, he radioed the fleet, "Have sighted and engaged the enemy".

Very much surprised and annoyed by the resistance, Godzilla roared angrily before swinging his hands and tail around at the oncoming fighters. For their part, the fighters roared in at full throttle to drop their payloads before diving out of the monster's path and regrouping for another assault.

Godzilla blinked his eyes in order to clear out the explosions banging away in front of him but it didn't help as more explosions occurred all around his head. In retaliation, the dorsal fins on Godzilla's back lit up and he started to fire random shots of his atomic breath, which forced some of the heat on his foes when they all saw the energy beam. Despite that, the excellent aerial fire prevented him from retaliating for the moment but everyone knew that the question was how long they could keep this up.

As the CAGs of the _Eisenhower_ and the _Vinson_ surveyed the action, they radioed their own air groups about their weapons status. Once they had it, both turned to each other for a moment before the _Eisenhower's_ CAG yelled out, "To those that are out of ammunition, you are to return back to re-arm, others are to continue the attacks". They then turned to see F-15s and F-16s coming to attack the beast with their own weapons before the_ Vinson's_ CAG came on the line, "Also cover the air force units as they attack the monster". With that, the F/A-18E/F Hornets flew right back into the inferno with all weapons blazing.

While they had not encountered Godzilla's atomic breath as of yet, the fighting already confirmed that this fight would be difficult for the eventual mistakes cost the lives of several pilots as they flew close to the kaiju. The rest of the pilots kept their distance as they saw their fire enrage Godzilla.

After engaging in another strafing run against the monster, the CAG of the _Vinson_ pulled his fighter up into the sky to observe the action for a few moments before he radioed the other Hornets, "Concentrate your fire at the rear of the head so we can open up the distance". While the others winced at the thought, they immediately followed the orders and soon the giant smart bombs landed right behind Godzilla's head by the score. Although the monster's cell defense system protected him from harm, the combined shockwave slammed Godzilla through the water and he growled before turning around to see the planes now gathering right behind him. Wasting no time, the monster fired several shots of his atomic breath, which managed to scatter the air fleet although it inflicted no casualties.

Having had enough, Godzilla blinked his blood-red eyes before turning around to focus on the main direction of the attacks. As if driven in a single minded manner, the monster charged through the water against the gathering swarms of aircraft hammering him from all sides.

Not far away, the surface fleet sailed at flank speed and soon they picked up the noise of the battle. Once they picked up the battle on their sonar systems, Captain Tojiyama immediately radioed the other ships, "Subs are to begin the assault while the ships get in behind him". Soon the alarms sounded on all of the ships as they accelerated to flank speed while SH-60 helicopters soon took off to support their headquarters ships.

Meanwhile, the American _Los Angeles_ class submarines continued to creep forward through the water as they observed the action with their sonar systems. Already armed with a mix of cruise missiles and torpedoes, the nuclear submarines sailed ever closer to a monster born from the energy that fueled their ships.

The US naval air forces continued to exchange fire with Godzilla as they lured him to the south. However the inevitable attrition began to sap their strength and soon those that remained wondered when it would get to the point where the monster would bring his full fury to bear on them.

Godzilla soon answered the question for as the explosions cleared from his eyes, the monster's dorsal fins lit up and he fired a perfect shot at a small squad of F-15Es, incinerating most of them while the others scattered. The monster roared in victory before turning towards a wave of F/A-18E/Fs heading at him at full throttle and firing another long blast of his atomic breath.

Shocked by the sudden change in the tone of combat, the squadron leaders roared out over the command net for their men to regroup before they contacted their respective headquarters for reinforcements. Meanwhile, the pilots started to panic as their worst fears came true.

**USS **_**Dwight Eisenhower**_**/USS **_**Carl Vinson**_  
It probably would not have meant much but the UNGCC members also shared their worries as the noises of battle filtered through the command net, especially Godzilla's roar and the sound of the atomic breath exploding its target. As Carlson heard those horrific noises, she closed her eyes and remembered her own experiences for a moment before turning to view one of the radar screens.

Likewise, Bergen also shivered as he heard the noises but he composed himself as he watched the progress of the battle. After several seconds, the admiral turned to ask one of his aides, "Where are the locations of the surface forces"? The aide pressed a few buttons which soon highlighted it on the maps while Bergen turned back to watch the intensity of the battle increase another notch.

**JMSDF **_**Kirishima**_  
Captain Tojiyama took a deep breath as the monster came into visual range and after all this time, the monster's enormous dark form impressed the old veteran. The bridge crew shared that sentiment as they got their first look at the dreaded enemy of their homeland. Shaking himself out of his brooding, the Japanese captain turned to the others on the bridge and asked, "Are we in missile range yet"? The rest nodded before he turned back to the windows and said a small prayer before roaring out the order, "Order all ships to commence firing".

Smoke soon surrounded the ships as their vertical launch tubes started spitting out missile fire while the vessels accelerated at flank speed to close into gun range. Underneath them, the _Los Angeles_ class submarines launched their own first wave of Mark 48 torpedoes and Tomahawk cruise missiles while silently closing on the monster.

Busy with the aircraft, Godzilla did not notice the new arrivals until the torpedoes slammed into his back with the missiles following in close behind. Not surprisingly, the monster turned around to fire a long shot of his atomic breath into the water before searching around for the new assailants. Roaring in anger, he started firing several more random shots of his atomic breath despite the aircraft pounding him as the air fleet made its presence known again and more explosions occurred over his body.

Once the fleet visually sighted Godzilla, it soon started to surround the creature with most of the ships attacking from the south. Despite the chances of friendly fire accidents, the air units regrouped before resuming the attack under the cover of the naval guns. Soon the Seahawk helicopters joined in the attack by dropping their own torpedoes before switching to machine guns and air-to-surface missiles to blast away at the monster's head.

Having had enough of the savage resistance, Godzilla roared before he turned and charged headlong against the main force, his huge bulk pushing the waves aside as he lunged for his foes. Fortunately, the ships managed to dodge although the sudden rush drenched their decks with water. Once clear, the ships immediately resumed their barrage as the kaiju turned around to engage them once again.

Godzilla growled and sniffed the air for a moment before setting off in pursuit of the fleet as it headed south at flank speed and with the submarines actually ahead of the rest of the ships. While the king of the monsters could move much faster, the Seahawk helicopters as well as the remaining aircraft in the area continued to pound Godzilla and slow him down.

**USS **_**Eisenhower**_**/USS **_**Carl Vinson**_  
The flight crews on both carriers were busy as they attempted to direct a plane to land at high speed then re-arm it as fast as they could before sending it off back into the battle. Soon though scores of aircraft hovered over the huge warships waiting to land to the point that both admirals waived the safety regulations to get those planes back up, "As soon as humanely possible".

Both Bergen and Carlson continued to observe the battle playing out on the radar screens and the sounds emerging over the command net. Their fellow UNGCC commanders were looking at the map and talking in good English with the crew as they plotted out the battle. After looking at it for a while, Tarahachi turned to Bergen and said, "Admiral, we've just received the latest report from Tojiyama and from the location of their position, it seems that Godzilla is heading southward after them". The Japanese commander turned to look at the map for a moment before saying, "They've managed to open up the distance at least 35 kilometers". He did not have to mention about the ammunition situation for he could tell that both his American counterparts were thinking along the same lines".

Bergen then asked, "What about the subs, has Godzilla detected them yet"?

Tarahachi grimaced before saying, "It seems so far that they've managed to elude his detection but the subs have already had several close calls". He paused before pointing to one of the radar screens, "Right now the ships have blocked the monster'".

Both American admirals gulped as they knew what it meant before one of the _Vinson's_ air officers thrust a paper into her hands. She looked at it for a moment before contacting the others in a harsh tone, "It seems that even when we have mostly prevented him from using his main weapon, it still costs us a lot to battle him". She paused before asking Bergen, "What about the _Eisenhower's_ air group"?

Bergen immediately asked and once he found the information, he turned back to the radar screens before he whispered to the others, "Better pray that we can open up the distance a little more soon, otherwise we'll have a crisis on our hands".

Tarahachi immediately asked, "What about the air units from Afghanistan, can't they continue the attack"?

Bergen shook his head before saying, "They have a much longer distance to travel than we do to reach Godzilla". The tone in his voice shut up the rest of the conversation and Tarahachi snarled at the unfolding chaos playing out on the radar screens and the radio.

**The battle zone: **  
Even as the UNGCC commanders were debating this, the air support began to wind down with the constant departure of the air units back to their bases. Soon the sky around Godzilla's face began to clear and with it the chance now to bring his main weapon to bear. Though the naval guns still roared, Godzilla blinked his eyes for a moment before roaring out in challenge against his surprised foes.

From the bridge, Tojiyama watched with worry as Godzilla resumed his advance on them with his head having a clear view of them all. He immediately turned around and said, "Order all ships to open up the distance and order our helicopters to focus their fire on his head". Surprised by their commanding officer's worry, the bridge crew hurried to carry out the order as the Captain turned back to observe the battle.

In the air, both the carrier CAGs were busy checking over the status of their air groups with some worry themselves. True they did manage to acquit themselves well but not without cost and the constant attack waves soon had a shrinking numbers of Hornets. It was much worse for the air force units for they had a longer distance to travel to the battle zone.

The _Eisenhower's_ CAG was about to say more when one of the buttons on his control panel began to light up. After looking at it, he groaned before warning his counterpart that he would have to return due to his fuel situation. The pilot turned to his counterpart and assigned him command while he flew back to refuel and re-arm.

Nodding for a moment, the _Vinson's_ CAG yelled out over the communications net, "Order all squadrons to reform, we'll check weapons status before heading back in". He then turned back to watch the sea battle for a moment before muttering, "I hope that we've lured this bastard far enough".

Captain Tojiyama could have answered the _Vinson's_ CAG that question but it probably would have been one that he didn't like. As he switched back between looking at the digital clock and the map, he silently prayed that they would get out of here soon for they already had several close calls. As the fleet pounded the monster, the captain turned to roar out the question, "Contact all vessels and check their ammunition supply immediately".

Driven mad by the constant gunfire, Godzilla gave the loudest roar ever heard by his foes before his dorsal fins lit up and he started shooting recklessly into the water. As the captains of the respective vessels saw this, they threw their ships into crazed maneuvers, hoping that it would confuse the monster's aim as well as avoid the blue beam of death.

As the fighters observed the sudden change in the kaiju's behavior, the _Vinson's_ CAG cursed his fate before yelling out loud, "All aircraft dive back into the attack now". He then sent off an update before leading the makeshift air group back down into the bowels of hell once again.

Once his ears picked up the sound of aircraft, Godzilla turned around and brought his main weapon up into the sky. Although the planes managed to scatter, at least five fell to the monster's main weapon. Even before the air fleet could reform or drop their weapons loads, the monster opened his mouth to fire once more and seven more fighters fell to the blast. Stunned beyond belief, the pilots and the sailors began to scream onto the communications net about the need to fall back now.

**USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_  
As the planes disappeared from the radar screens, Bergen and the other UNGCC commanders realized that their own worst fears were coming true. Tarahachi immediately turned to the map before saying, "We managed to push Godzilla back at least a hundred kilometers". He then turned back to the American and said, "I suggest that its time to retreat".

Bergen nodded before calling up Carlson, who was having a slightly harder time in dealing with the change in situation. After hearing her say very clearly that they should clear out now, Bergen turned to the air officers and yelled out, "Launch every remaining plane in the air and order the ships to regroup at the coordinates".

**JMSDF **_**Kirishima**_  
Tojiyama already had such a thought in his mind as the fleet started to retreat while putting up enough lead and smoke to hide their escape from the kaiju. Unfortunately when the submarines tried to escape at flank speed, Godzilla suddenly sensed their presence due to the sudden surge of nuclear energy. His blood-red eyes glowed as he roared at his foes before diving head first into the water in hot pursuit. Tojiyama instantly sensed what had happened and he turned around to order, "Launch every torpedo you have into the water right now".

As the monster closed in on them, the _Los Angeles_ class submarines immediately started to discharge all of their decoys while trying to gain distance from the nuclear saurian. Godzilla growled as the decoys started to blind him when he felt the impact of torpedo hits on his back. Roaring in rage, the monster rose up from the water to have the naval and aerial bombardment greet him once again. Focusing on the lead ships despite the numerous explosions, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged up and soon he unleashed a clear burst of his atomic breath at his target.

The energy beam washed over the hull of the unfortunate _Perry_ class frigate for a moment before the hull turned red hot due to the intense heat. After the blast did its damage, the ship was aflame from stem to stern and when her magazines went up, the frigate sank with no survivors.

Despite the chaos of battle, Godzilla roared in victory before turning his attention to his next target, a Japanese _Yubari_ class frigate that sailed close by the kaiju. Within seconds, the monster unleashed the same destruction on the unfortunate ship with the flame literally blowing it out of the water before it sank like a rock.

After that, Godzilla looked around but somewhat the rest of his foes seemed to disappear into the thick gray smoke. He halted his movements for a moment as he attempted to sense any trace of radiation. Snarling at the escaped prey, the monster dove back into the water and headed northwest once again.

**USS **_**Eisenhower**_**/USS **_**Carl Vinson**_  
As the scattered UNGCC naval forces sailed to the rendezvous point, the commanders gathered their breath before Carlson asked, "Where is the best chance for Godzilla to make landfall"?

One of the aides immediately typed a few buttons and soon color marks displayed the likely landing points, including in countries that have had sour relations with the United States. As the commanders looked at each location, they all had grim looks on their faces for the targets all had high probability.

**Pentagon, Washington DC: **  
Mathew Redford also had a grim look on his face as he observed the latest reports from the battle zone. Already he had gotten the first reports on the engagement against Godzilla and it worried him somewhat but then again, he had to balance a lot of worries these days. As he looked at the map, he paused for a moment about the fact that now they were getting the ground reinforcements underway.

Suddenly, one of his aides barged into the room in a frightened tone, "Sir, we've just received word from NASA that they have detected three UFOs heading on course for Earth". The aide paused before finishing, "Their location is the Middle East".

With that, the temperature in the room dropped as Redford ran into the E-Ring room to see the footage of the new arrivals. As he got his first look, the Secretary of Defense and a former veteran of the Godzilla wars silently cursed every spiritual deity he could think of while slamming his head with his hand. For while he did not recognize the cyborg monster, Redford knew the two other kaiju very well and he roared to the others behind him, "Order all satellites out of the battle zone and contact Tokyo and the president immediately". He then paused before saying more although he felt it would do little good, "Send this footage to all commanders immediately as well". While the crowd in the room rushed to action as Redford look back at the gradually blurred image maps before whispering a prayer to those already there, "God help us all".

**Baghdad, Iraq:  
Late evening: **  
In the command center, Lieutenant General Vincent Mitchell walked impatiently around the room as he watched the latest news reports from CNN and from the other stations. He already had received word of naval forces against Godzilla in a delaying action as well as the other areas of the Middle East receiving these monster attacks. As he drank some water, Mitchell mused quietly, "Once the monster comes out the play, the whole world goes nuts". Despite the inference from his superiors and the news blackout, he managed to contact some of the ground commanders who were also in the know and help them speed along through the alert.

Suddenly, one of the communications officers yelled out, "Sir we've just received word from Washington that three UFOs are heading into the general area and they have sent us images of what they are".

Mitchell immediately said out loud, "Can you put it up right away"? The officer nodded and soon the computer screens showed the three targets before they started to blur up. Mitchell immediately turned and roared out loud, "What's going on"?

The communications officers began to check their systems for several seconds before one of them replied back, "Sir, one of the creatures is generating some kind of electromagnetic interference and its wreaking havoc with our systems". Suddenly, the room went dark for a moment before the emergency generators kicked in. Mitchell was about to say more when General Ferguson and the others arrived.

Ferguson immediately asked, "What is the situation"? Mitchell immediately told him and then the general was about to inquire about the communications problem when one of the other officers yelled out in a frightened tone, "Sir you guys better look outside".  
Wondering what could be so important, everyone in the room walked outside to see the city virtually black while explosions and gunfire occurred all around them. Mitchell immediately turned to see if there was any large object in the sky but there was none as Ferguson angrily asked out loud, "Can you get in contact with the other bases"?

In the streets of Baghdad, chaos erupted on a savage scale as sudden firefights flared up between the insurgents and the coalition forces. Taking advantage of the sudden chaos, scores of militiamen detonated bombs all over the city before they emerged out of their shelters to attack the hated occupiers. While most of the Iraqi policemen and the army units broke and ran, some stood and fought along with the separated American units.

As the US generals watched the horrific scene unfold, the Prime Minister of Iraq, the US ambassador to Iraq and their respective staffs arrived. The Prime Minister immediately walked to Ferguson and yelled out, "General can you please tell me what is going on here".

Ferguson tiredly turned to the irate leader of Iraq and said, "I don't know sir, we've just lost communications with the rest of the country and the power has been knocked out around the entire city". Before the Prime Minister could ask, Ferguson said while turning to Mitchell, "We're not sure if it is part of the general alert that both the UN and Washington has sent out".

The Prime Minister snarled before saying, "Well do everything you can to restore order". He and his staff then stormed out of the room.

Suddenly a stream of lightning bolts rained down on the city, setting anything it touched on fire and multiple screeches and roars soon followed before more yellow beams of light rained down on the battered city. With the flames now lighting up the night sky as well as searchlights activated, everyone searched the sky for their unseen assailant. Soon air squadrons from Baghdad airport and the outlying bases took to the air to help in the defense of their own volition.

It did not take long before the crackling sounds of a monster started to bombard the ears of all humans and several explosions followed as the fighters attempted to engage the UFO. The explosions soon died out and the flames of the battle soon began to illuminate just what everyone was up against.

Wincing for a moment before bringing his binoculars down, Mitchell turned to his comrades before saying out loud, "It's King Ghidorah". Everyone turned to him for a moment before he explained, "Although I did not face this particular monster, I had read the reports about him".

As the flames burned brightly, it revealed the monster for all to see. With two huge golden wings and three heads in the shape of Asian dragons, King Ghidorah roared madly as he started firing his yellow lighting bolts in all directions. Landing on the ground, Ghidorah began to flap his wings madly, which also added to the devastation and he had only just arrived on the scene.

Stunned by the arrival of the monster and the fact that now they had to concentrate in two different directions, coalition forces began to scatter as the constant strain broke even the most experienced units.

Mitchell watched the unfolding horror before turning to one of the others, "Have you restored communications yet"?

The officer shook his head before saying, "We've restored communications tenuously and it keeps getting cut time after time".

The general and Godzilla war veteran snarled before saying angrily, "Summon any reinforcements as soon as possible and get word to Washington and Tokyo". He turned to see Ferguson fuming at this apparent breach of authority before saying, "Sir, we have much bigger problems to deal with than the insurgency and the chain of command".

General Ferguson snarled before saying tiredly, "Alright Mitchell we'll play this your way for now". He then turned to the others and said, "Order all units to defend themselves against the new target". As everyone rushed off, the commander of all US forces in Iraq snarled before saying out loud, "Now I have another bloody problem to deal with, what the hell is next on the list".

Slowly, the forces on the ground received the orders to try and hold off the creature while the population began to evacuate from the city. Many groaned over their chances of survival before they headed to engage the creature as it devastated everything in sight. Struggling through the refuges and wrecked areas, American M1A2 Abrams tanks closed in on Ghidorah as he made his way along the Tigris River which ran through the city.

At first, the three-headed dragon horrified the insurgents as they saw it destroy their beloved land but as when they saw the coalition forces attack it without any effect some decided to plunge back into the hellish inferno for they figured it provided an easy way to the afterlife. They immediately set up roadblocks to attack the occupation forces as they attempted to engage the golden three headed dragon.

King Ghidorah continued on the rampage as the US and Iraqi forces began to engage him with their weapons. Screeching his three heads in a crazed manner, Ghidorah laid waste to everything in his path with a combination of lightning bolts and the huge flaps of his wings.

Some distance away, surrounded by infantry, and hopefully out of range of Ghidorah's main weapons, squads of Paladin 155mm Artillery prepared to add their firepower to the defense. Once the forward units reported the monster's position, the guns opened up with a huge roar of fire. Although some shells did land on friendly forces, the rest exploded on and around the monster, keeping him pinned down.

The monster bellowed in anger for a moment before he struck back at his foes. Lightning bolts wrecked whole districts while the huge wings created something akin to tornadoes which blew the remains away while spreading the fire to other areas. If the beams touched any large amount of explosives such as oil depots or ammunition dumps, it usually set off a huge fireball that incinerated the area directly around the site. After a few moments, the monster flapped its wings as he took to the air with the ground forces continuing to fire although he soon flew out of range.

As Ghidorah ascended to the sky, the few air squadrons that got airborne turned around to engage while the few Patriot missile batteries aimed their weapons skyward. Soon the resulting air battle caught everyone's attention as they saw the missile explosions and lightning bolts crisscrossed along the sky.

While avoiding the fire from their own ground forces, the F/A-18s and F-15Es attacked the monster from all sides but mainly from the rear to avoid his main weapon. Although the large GBUs had some effect, it attracted the monster's attention and faster than any pilot could react King Ghidorah turned around and lashed out at them, lightning bolts blazing from his three heads.

The pilots attempted to evade and fight back but soon the lightning bolts killed many of them with their remains raining over the blazing city. As they saw their comrades die, the survivors attempted to flee but the monster had already spotted them and soon Ghidorah wiped them all out within seconds.

As Mitchell watched the unfolding horror, he said to no one in particular, "We're finally in it now". Several explosions brought him back to the present as he grabbed an M-16 rifle and joined his colleagues as they held off against the three-headed dragon and the insurgents.

**Tel Aviv, Israel: **  
Despite the continual crisis, the capital of Israel bustled with life that anyone could find in the large cities of the world. Unfortunately, it would all end as a new kind of enemy now approached the city at high speed.

In the Prime Minister's residence, the cabinet was in a heated discussion about the many foreign policy issues that bedeviled the state of Israel. Chief among them was the situation with their northern neighbors and of course the occupied territories of which the commanders of the IDF were here for.

Ever since their contacts in Washington briefed them on events in the US capital, the government debated on how much help to offer their chief ally in this crisis. The information worried the Israelis for the commanders on the list had been arch critics of the Iraq fiasco as well as the policies that the IDF had practiced on their foes, which worried them all.

Right now the conference room filled with loud voices as the Prime Minister listened to the politicians and the generals debate the need to work with the new arrivals. Although both sides had different opinions, they both knew that they wouldn't give full cooperation to them for their own views against the state of Israel.

Suddenly, the room shook with the shockwave of explosions which forced everyone to cease their discussions as aides walked into the room. After a few moments, the Prime Minister stood up and asked, "Do you have a cause of that explosion"? One of the officers shook his head before pointing a figure to one of the windows. Everyone immediately rushed to see the remnants of a huge blue-green fireball in the city with the crowds already heading in to see it from themselves. Within seconds, the fireball took shape and the civilians started to run away from the disaster zone in order to get clear of the crossfire. As he observed this, the Prime Minister turned to his generals and ordered harshly, "Send any spare forces you have to deal with this UFO as soon as possible". The generals immediately nodded while the Prime Minister turned to watch as the fireball died down completely and the invader revealed his face to the world.

Screeching out loud from his beak, Gigan observed the landscape in front of him before he started to march south, his feet crashing aside buildings and ripping up the street. The blue-green cyborg monster swung his arms about in a random manner but the area in which he landed in had no tall buildings that the monster could topple. After devastating the area directly around him, Gigan began to head towards the costal areas of the capital.

Even though the IDF had a large portion of its forces far away, substantial troops remained and though unfamiliar with this threat, the IDF soon sprung into action with the Merkava tanks rolling and the famous IAF already in the air. Meanwhile, police began to evacuate the civilian population out of the city or into the shelters used in time of war.

Gigan soon reached the city center where he began to unleash his own capabilities of destruction. The taller buildings in the area allowed the monster to wreak havoc with the large claws on his arms. The monster screeched out loud before smashing through several more sections of the city, the rubble landing onto the streets by the score.

Gigan bellowed in glee for a moment before several explosions occurred all over him. He turned to see troops of Merkava 4 tanks rolling down the streets while their 120mm guns spewed out gunfire. Soon, other Israeli AFVs joined in by firing their ATGMs by the score.

The monster roared in anger at the sudden resistance and soon destroyed the buildings surrounding him, burying some of his opponents alive while forcing others to scatter. Gigan roared in victory and resumed his march south with the ground forces attempting to fight their way through the rubble toward the beast.

Back at the Prime Minister's residence, the cabinet and the IDF command staff attempted to coordinate the defense against the sudden intruder. As their target made its way through the northern districts of Tel Aviv, the IDF generals cursed at the fact that they couldn't bring in most of the army's key asset, its air force due to the monster's location in the city and the fear of collateral damage.

Also, when the monster first made its appearance, the Prime Minister took his foreign minister aside and told him, "Contact the American ambassador as soon as possible and then feed them as much information from here". He paused before saying, "Perhaps this may put us in good stead with them". The foreign minister nodded before heading out of the crowded room.

Back in the battle zone, Gigan continued his attack and soon arrived near the coast, devastating everything in sight with his arms and legs. However, he soon encountered the dense urban areas and against this, the cyborg revealed a new weapon as he continued to smash his way about the large city. For as he suddenly rushed through the streets, the buzz saw in his abdomen began to hum and soon sliced through some of the larger hotels, apartments and other resort buildings that dotted the coastline.

Meanwhile, the Israeli forces attempted to regroup while rescuing civilians trapped beneath the rubble. The sight of the devastated capital shocked everyone as they considered the scale of the destruction, even though a non-human entity created this horror.

Turning back to the task at hand, the ground units amassed themselves in an attempt to lure the target out to a less urban area where they could then bring in the air force and naval support. However it proved easier said than done for the tanks had to also fight their way through rubble while Gigan constantly took swipes at them and many died as the monster smashed them aside or sliced them open with his claws.

Soon though, the fighting managed to reach a more deserted area while remaining close to the coast and when the troops managed to catch their breath, they immediately started yelling out into the command net for the air support to go in. After seeing the destruction wrought on the capital of the state of Israel, the pilots were more than happily to oblige as they dove their modern fighters down into the attack, heedless of the danger.

Gigan screeched in anger as he saw the fighters headed towards him with their weapons blazing. The surprised assault as well as the crazed movements of his foes threw Gigan into frenzy as he soon started jumping up into the air to slice his opponents out of the sky.  
After killing several fighters, Gigan soon had trouble as the rest kept their distance and the ground fire distracted him. Opening his beak in anger, the small eye above the kaiju's red visor began to glow for a few seconds before a small white beam emerge towards the air units. Soon the sudden defense spilled a large portion of fighters while forcing the rest to regroup while leaving the ground forces with no fighter cover. Satisfied with the result, Gigan turned and resumed his march on the pests on the ground.

From their vantage point, the Prime Minister of Israel and his cabinet, the IDF, and the population watched as the slaughter continued for several hours. Some cried out in sadness or cursed whatever fate awaited them for it seemed this invader from the stars would do what none of the many foes of Israeli could do in the fifty-one years of its existence which was to devastate their country this much.

**Kuwait City, Kuwait  
Late evening: **  
The capital city of Kuwait bustled with people leaving out for their daily rounds or for some time with friends and colleagues within the city. Despite the threat from extremists, tourists from all over the world vacationed at the many grand hotels in the capital while the two grand towers stood out like bacons in the skyline in comparison to the hotels.

Since the first Persian Gulf War, the Kuwaitis had rebuilt their city up to the standard of cities such as New York and Tokyo. Streets and shopping malls crowded to the gunwales with people looking to cash in their checks for needed goods or the newest imports from the rest of the world.

However beneath all of that glamour and grandeur, the restaurants and rest areas were crowded with scores of Kuwaitis listening and arguing amongst themselves about the events of the world. Recently, as is from time to time, the problem with extremists started to creep up again but the government managed to handle it.

Soon though they would have much more to worry for suddenly clouds began to emerge in the night sky with blue lightning following in a frightening manner. As the people on the ground wondered what was going on, the lights started to blink out for a moment before shutting off completely and leaving the city in darkness. Riots soon erupted as darkness engulfed the city when three large objects fell right from the sky.

They impacted on the ground, shaking the city as well as the ocean alongside it for a few moments before the ground beneath the city began to shake and break apart. Large crystals emerged out from under the Earth with energy beams already emitting from them while buildings collapsed underneath them, killing scores of people.

For those that survived, they only had a few minutes to catch their breath before a large ball of energy landed in the center of the city which caused a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared up, the crowd began to disperse in a panicked manner as the visitor roared out in anger at the city in front of it.

Within the towers, the trapped residents screamed in horror as the energy coursed through the steel structure before pouring into either the large crystals or the large creature still shrouded in the smoke. Once it began to clear up, the monster's visage sent people running for their lives especially as some of the tourists from Japan recognized who the monster was.

As he tasted Earth's atmosphere for the first time in fifteen years, Space-Godzilla roared out in challenge for a moment before looking all around in front of him. Seeing no sign of any foes, the monster roared aloud as energy poured into his shoulder crystals before he started to move out.

Although very frightened by the sight of this new threat, the military forces in the area immediately sprung into action and soon troops of M1A2 Abrams tanks drove through the streets and around the huge crystal obstacles to reach the invader. Soon fighters and helicopters joined in and they did manage to reach Space-Godzilla.

But then the monster revealed an ugly surprised as his shoulder crystals began to glow with energy soon pouring in from the man made and crystal towers. As his eyes glowed, Space-Godzilla gave off a loud roar as a large amount of energy coursed out of the crystal towers and onto the streets, killing everything in sight. He soon followed it up by firing a large orange corona beam into the sky, which seemed to reach out to the aircraft as they attempted to scatter. Within seconds, the space kaiju destroyed the first wave of opponents as well as a good portion of Kuwait City around him.

The survivors immediately regrouped and soon got close enough to engage the monster with their weapons. Soon shell and missile fire exploded all over Space-Godzilla's body and in retaliation, he fired another blast of his corona beam down to the ground. While the beam was very accurate, some of the tanks managed to reach some form of cover as the beam passed by them. Once the beam passed by, the tankers emerged to fire several more shots at the kaiju as it inspected its new territory.

At a hastily established command center on the city outskirts, Kuwaiti and American generals looked over the maps and the videos of the monster. The sight of the devastated city brought back grim memories of August 1990 to the Kuwaitis while the sight of Space-Godzilla did the same thing for their visitors.

As the monster continued on its march through the area, one of the American commanders asked out loud, "If we can launch a strike, can we get close enough to shatter his crystals"?

One of the others replied, "Unfortunately it seems that the monster is anticipating such a move". That brought chills to the others as they understood the meaning of the words. Then the officer paused for a moment before saying, "But I don't see we have any other choice", "The hard part is attempting to convince our hosts for such an action". They all nodded before turning to the Arab officers who were busy watching the monster with dread in their hearts. After a long harsh argument, the Arab officials gave their consent before the American commanders sent out the orders out to their stranded units.

Space-Godzilla continued his march through the city with virtually no resistance as energy continued to pour down from space through the towers and into his body. Suddenly, he sensed something in the air and turned to see a wave of missiles heading right for him. The monster growled before firing his corona beam at the missiles but some did get through to impact on his body and a few actually got close to rain shards down on Space-Godzilla's shoulder crystals. The monster growled in momentary pain before he searched around with his eyes for any opponents nearby to kill.

Soon the stranded civilians heard the sound of engines as the ground forces attempted to strike at the huge kaiju. Blasting their way through the crystal towers in front of them, the tanks and other AFVs soon started to blast away at the monster's hide with the main focus being on Space-Godzilla's shoulder crystals.

Although Space-Godzilla's shoulder crystals proved tough to blow, the shock of the explosions forced the monster back as the barrage continued to blast away at his skin.  
Growling in anger, the space-born version of the nuclear saurian retaliated with his corona beam, the beam ripping through the ranks of his foes. He soon followed that attack with a barrage of energy pouring out of the crystal towers and from his shoulders.

After clearing out the enemies in front of its path, Space-Godzilla closed his eyes for several moments before he suddenly opened them while energy poured out into the crystal towers. Within several seconds, the monster ascended into the air with several of the crystal towers soon following as if they were missiles. After scanning the area around him as if he could see far into the distance, Space-Godzilla directed his crystal missiles towards their targets. Soon, he could see explosions both on land and on water as his missiles struck home with savage force. Landing back down on the ground, Space Godzilla roared in victory as he saw the enemy retreating out of the city. He soon went back to resting and inspecting his territory as he waited for bigger prey to show up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

1. The idea for how this particular chapter went was based on what usually happens when the defender has to deal with a full-scale offensive on all fronts and with, for the moment, limited reinforcements.

2. I combined the attack on Godzilla with the arrival of the space monsters since after looking at the battle stats, I thought that it would look more dramatic if the four most dangerous Toho kaiju showed up and wreaked havoc. I know that I should have had Destroyah in this chapter but I thought that four monsters for this particular chapter were enough.

* * *

**Author's Questions:**

1. While I am comfortable with how I did the battle with Godzilla, I'm not so comfortable with how I did in writing about the three space monsters, especially Gigan. Anyway how can I improve it for future battles?

2. Any idea for names for the officials in the Middle East since I really don't have ideas on any names for them?

3. Does anyone think that I should write about the past of the veterans of the Godzilla wars so as to flesh them out so to speak?

4. I guess you guys didn't get what I was saying when I asked that question. It had to do with the North Korean Nuclear situation and the fact that it was a more familiar battleground than having this story occur in the Middle East?

* * *

Next Chapter: Gatherings. The reinforcements begin to arrive and an attempt is made to organize a coordinated defense despite the bad blood that flows through the region and the disagreements within. 


	5. Gatherings

Chapter 5: Gatherings

**Chabahar, Iran **

**Late evening**

To those on the decks of the Iranian missile craft in the area, the night sky looked very peaceful yet the men on the ships felt no peace as they patrolled the water. Although the governments in the area kept control the information, rumors already had leaked out and when the small Iranian deployed along the coastline, the sailors sensed that there was some truth to the rumors. Overhead, a few aircraft from their air force flew whatever aerial cover they could provide.

About 120 kilometers to the east lay the Pakistani navy, which also deployed around the coastline of their country. Although they had kept to themselves, the high command told the ships that if they found the target, they would proceed at full speed to the battle zone no matter the cost. While the Iranians had no idea of what they were up against, the Pakistanis had some experience as well as American support to back them up.

Both fleets did not need to wait long as the search planes of the combined forces picked up the radiation heat signature of Godzilla as he surfaced from the ocean. Roaring as if inhaling air into his body, Godzilla blinked his eyes for a moment before he searched the sky with his blood-red eyes to spot any enemies. Seeing none, the monster roared before he started to head north at full speed, his body moving easily through the water.

When the fleets received the reports from their respective search planes, they immediately set course but due to the distance and comparative speeds, they would be attacking individually, which reduced their chances for survival. Despite that, the ships sailed ahead at flank speed and soon, the monster came into visual range. For his part, Godzilla growled as he spotted the first elements of his present opponents heading towards him. Without hesitating, the monster immediately opened his mouth and his main weapon rained down all around the fast moving boats and small warships.

Stunned by the sheer power of their foe, the small ships concentrated on maneuvering around the monster while firing several puny shots against the monster's thick hide. Soon though, the monster overwhelmed the feeble defense and as the survivors attempted to regroup while contacting the coast, the monster continued on his present course.

Near the city itself, T-72s, Zulfigars and other AFVs took up position at the shore with their guns aiming at the water while a small number of aircraft and helicopters flew overhead. Further, the artillery and SSM units readied themselves to add their own firepower to the defense. Although somewhat well trained in recent years, it would not help them against their approaching foe.

As he rose from the water, Godzilla spotted the lights in front of him and roared aloud before heading straight for the shoreline while aircraft and helicopters buzzed all around him. Once he got close, the king of the monsters growled before roaring out in challenge.

Watching the creature approach, the soldiers felt a supernatural dread take hold and some began to whisper prayers for their spiritual entities. Seeing that there would be a fight, one of the field commanders cursed aloud at the lot their enemies gave them before turning to the others, "Order all weapons to fire and cover the evacuation".

The guns of the lead armored vehicles began to roar with fire while the air units dove down from above to drop their bombs on the target. Soon, the artillery units added their own firepower to the defense as the missiles and shells roared overhead before exploding right on top of Godzilla's head. Machine guns chattered away as the army units attempted to pin down the monster through their own version of sheer volume of fire. However, this did not compare to the firepower that the Americans and Japanese usually brought in to fight the kaiju.

In the city itself, police hurriedly evacuated the civilians as shells and missiles roared overhead while the monster's roar echoed off in the far distance. To the terrified population since they really could not see what was going on, it seemed that the promised clash with their prospective foes had now taken place.

Godzilla continued his inexorable advance and soon he managed to get ashore, his large feet leaving footprints in the sand. As he arrived on shore, his huge form inspired dread among the shocked men and they soon started to scatter as the monster then started to walk along the coastline while artillery and air units continued to hammer away at him.

When the civilians spotted the dark shape over the horizon, it sent a chill down their spines and they began to scatter in a panic, which complicated the evacuation. Although most of the civilians lived far away from the scene of action, some got involved in the crossfire as the monster smashed their homes and shelters.

After observing the chaos his appearance stirred up as well as the destruction in his wake, Godzilla roared aloud before he suddenly reversed course and headed back to the ocean. While the artillery and SSM units continued to bombard the kaiju, the ground forces in direct contact with the monster immediately halted their fire while the monster passed by them. Soon, the king of the monsters returned to his watery domain while the survivors attempted to recover the wounded and the dead.

As the command staff watched the monster march away, one of them began to pray to the entity he believed in, his question consisted of asking what did he, and his compatriots do to deserve such horror.

**A few days later in Manama, Bahrain: **

**Early Morning:**

The headquarters of the US 5th fleet swarmed with military personal from the US and Japan who were already in the area as they kept abreast of the fighting against the monsters. After the task force had returned from its first battle against Godzilla, they immediately reported in to the US 5th fleet commander before they got back to work.

At this very moment, the UNGCC field commanders stood at the airfields of the base watching scores of C-130 Hercules and C-5 Galaxy cargo planes from both America and Japan land to unload their cargo. American fighters flew aerial cover overhead while small patrol boats circled around the harbor to protect it from a terrorist attack.

As the two Japanese commanders watched the transport planes arrive, both men had grim looks on their faces for they knew that once the main Japanese commander arrived, they would have to head back to Washington. Although the nature of the threat allowed them to be here, both men knew that they had to get back to help Ambassador Okamura, Secretary of Defense Redford and the others still in Washington.

When one of the C-130s from Japan landed and began to disgorge its cargo, all four UNGCC commanders headed towards the plane as some of its passengers emerged and headed towards them. Once they got close enough, the lead Japanese man from the plane immediately offered his hand while saying out loud, "Its been a long time but it feels as if yesterday was 1996".

That broke the tension into laughter before Bergen said aloud, "Welcome to the Middle East Tachibana-san, I hope that the weather will not be a problem".

The Japanese general laughed aloud before saying, "Don't worry it, it is tolerable". He then paused before saying, "Right now I guess we're all concerned about the task at hand". Tachibana then paused before saying, "Besides Godzilla who else are we facing".

Bergen paused before saying, "We're facing some new ones as well as many of our "old friends"". Tachibana grimaced before Bergen continued on, "Also it seems that we may have to watch how we deal with the civilian population".

Tachibana shook his head before saying, "A good portion of the first wave of troops had served in Iraq". He then paused before saying, "They know what they are already about to encounter and are ready for it". The Japanese general then took a deep breath before saying, "We might as well get to it then".

The other UNGCC members nodded before the two Japanese commanders saluted their American counterparts and Tarahachi said, "I think it is time for us to take our leave then Bergen".

Both Americans nodded and saluted in return before Carlson said, "Thank you for your help and I hope that you have a safe trip to Washington". Both Japanese army commanders nodded before they headed off to their own C-130 plane, which would take them back to the US capital while the other three headed towards the main command center.

While walking inside, Tachibana continued to brief Bergen and Carlson about events back at home, "Right now the first ground reinforcements should arrive in several days and the air units should arrive even before that". He then paused before saying, "Right now I plan to dispatch most of the troops to the likely place where Godzilla will emerge while the rest would provide assistance against the other monsters". Both UNGCC American commanders nodded before Tachibana then asked, "So I guess we're waiting for our esteemed visitors to arrive".

The American commanders grimaced before Carlson replied, "This is going to be interesting". She then paused for a moment before saying, "I wonder how long before the inevitable fistfights will begin". The two men grimaced while she continued saying, "Nearly all of these have bad blood with each other and with us Americans and now we need to deal with it in order to prevail against Godzilla and the others". She did not say aloud that it would be a very tall order to pull off even in the best circumstances.

Back at the airfields, the large transport planes took turns landing along with fighter squadrons from both Japan and US Pacific Command. When some of the older pilots landed, they headed to greet their Japanese counterparts before they headed out to get some desperately needed rest and relaxation. It continued for a few more hours until the first transport planes from the Arab countries and Israel arrived. Once their men disembarked, American and Japanese guards herded them to their temporary quarters while the new arrivals exchanged angry looks with each other.

After a few hours of rest and food, the assembled commanders assembled in a large room with a large view screen in the front and technicians setting up cameras in the rear. Most of the audience remained with their own groups but when Tachibana, Bergen, and Carlson arrived, several of the American officers and the Japanese delegation made their way to the new arrivals. After a few minutes, the UNGCC members made their way to the front while others stood off to the side, leaving the seats to everyone else.

Once the screen flashed images of Godzilla, his brethren and the destruction they caused in the past, Tachibana stood up at the podium and observed his audience for a moment before he began to speak. His mind suddenly whispered a prayer to his ancestors for he would need their presence as well as their wisdom to help ensure that he and his friends succeed in getting through to the mob.

"Gentlemen, what you see here is just a sample of the records that we've gathered on the monster and others like him", "This along with what you've all experienced over the last few weeks should convince you that this will not be an easy task".

Many of the newcomers began to groan as they saw the images of the destruction and Tachibana could read their thoughts before he resumed, "However, it shows that we face a common threat and as such we have to work together to combat this threat".

That set off the audience as they began to complain about such a proposal and it took for a while for the UNGCC members to restore order to the room. Once quiet regained, Carlson then stood up and joined in by saying, "Right now we have no time to be thinking about old grudges". She paused before continuing, "You may not think that this is important but sooner or later, your own respective populations will be joining those images on the screen". She then sat down as Tachibana looked at her with a smile an unspoken statement to which she answered silently, "Thanks and also thank you for going first and let us hope that our combined statements can get through to these guys". Tachibana nodded as he remembered the looks on their faces as they eyed each other as well as the Americans with murderous intent".

Bergen paused for a moment with his hands crossed together as his eyes looked at the audience as if sizing up an opponent. He then took a deep breath before taking the plunge, "Please consider what we have said here in this room", "We understand that you are suspicious of our intentions and perhaps you have every right to". Pausing for a moment he then finished by saying, "You may have temporary success but it will only be fleeting against such odds". He then sat down and it was an unspoken signal for the audience to air their many grievances against the plan".

First up was the Israeli delegation, which was aghast at the thought. The leader of the delegation, General Avraham Rafi spoke out in a tightly controlled voice, "Of course we understand the gravity of the situation and in honor of our great friendship, we will gladly assist". He then turned to look angrily at the rest of the audience before turning back to the admiral, "But to work with these people without assurance that they will not cause us all any problems is very much to ask".

Predictably, the statement insulted the Arab parties and one of them, a lieutenant general from Saudi Arabia, said, "To help defend our own nations, we will assist but we worry about Israel since it looks after its own selfish interest and will do so even at the cost of its closest friends or the respect of the world".

Bergen and the other UNGCC members knew exactly what the Saudi officer meant but kept their peace as Rafi yelled back, "It is only through your support of those that wish to do harm why we must resort to extreme measures". He had another unspoken thought that all knew but none said, "Besides, you only use us as a scapegoat for your own troubles".

Then an Iranian Major General stood up and said icily, "Although this is all interesting, why should we truly help you since from what I recall it was the actions of you and Japan during the war that spawned these kaiju". He then focused his attention on the Americans as he continued with his speech, "Now it is due to your actions again that brought this war to our very shores". Pausing for a moment, he then said, "Of course we're willing to form alliances but only with those that share our ideals and are those whose goals the rest of the world **truly** shares".

The Americans in the room gritted their teeth in anger before they regained their composure as Bergen then said, "We shall take all of your concerns under advisement", "But however we must think about the here and now".

Tachibana then stood up and then said to the audience in a cold voice, "If you work with us then perhaps you'll have a better chance to survive against Godzilla and his brethren".

That speech as well as the look on Tachibana's face surprised the audience and they began talking in hushed tones for several moments before the Egyptian officer said to the podium, "We will have our own demands but we will accept your assistance but only in a **limited** capacity".

The UNGCC people looked at each other for a moment as they considered their few options. All nodded in silent agreement before Bergen replied, "We'll leave the details to the politicians but we accept your proposal". He then rubbed his eyes for a moment before saying to the audience, "All right then we'll give you whatever details we have about your foes".

After the meeting had concluded and the audience began to depart, the UNGCC members looked at each other a moment before Carlson replied, "You know that the situation here is almost going to resemble Vietnam".

The American members cringed at that thought before Bergen replied, "Hasn't it been like that since this crisis has started". Carlson nodded before Bergen continued, "With all of this, it makes us all wish that we were all young again". The others knew what he meant for during the previous war, the UN granted the UNGCC broad access to every sane option to use to combat Godzilla. Then all wondered if they had put their boss, Director Jisaburo Matsuda, and the rest of the command staff back in Japan in hot water.

As the guards ushered everyone back to their quarters, many began small conversations with each other as they considered their own options. Although all had different means, the representatives of the Arab governments all had a common desire to restrain the UNGCC for their own ends. For their part, Rafi and his colleagues nervously thought about the hostile reaction that the UNGCC American members gave to them lest that it would truly bode ill for the future of their country.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**Late evening**

With no orders from above, many of the new arrivals headed for the streets of the capital of Bahrain to relax and clear their heads. While most of the hotels and the bars had no problem serving an increased number of while the population became unnerved at the sight. Already, small protests had occurred and the government closed off certain areas of the city for a few hours to maintain order. While the government had told the United States that its troops had nothing to fear, many traveled in large groups and headed to the safer areas of the city.

In one of the well-known areas of the city, several Americans and Japanese were holding a reunion of sorts since they had all served together back in Japan during the war. Once they got the drinks, the group made a toast to fallen comrades and hope for survival in this new war before they began to dine and discuss about the battles they survived in their younger days.

As Saburo Nobunaga, commander of the JASDF 1st fighter wing took a sip of his drink; he turned to his American colleague and said, "Hmm, when I return to Japan, I should see if they have anything to match this stuff". He then paused to turn to his American colleague and said, "It is good to see you're doing well Carter-san".

His American colleague, Sam Carter, commander of the USAF 35th fighter wing, nodded before saying, "Well you can attribute that more to luck than anything else". Taking a gulp of his drink, the commander said, "I'm guessing we'll need that in spades now". Nobunaga nodded as they both remembered their shared combat experiences against the monster as part of the same fighter wing.

Tom Benson, a tank commander, then said, "Indeed and this time we won't have the entire world supporting us in this fight against the monster". Pausing for a moment, he then continued by admitting, "Despite that, I had to admit that I would rather be facing that bastard than the streets of Iraq".

His fellow commander from the JGSDF, Miroku Shiratori, then said quietly, "Was it really that bad being over there".

Benson suddenly had a haunted look in his blue eyes as the images played across his mind before he said, "I can tell you for sure that it was just as bad as you facing those Destroyahs". That sent a chill up Shiratori's spine and he nodded silently before he took another gulp of to silence the dark thoughts. Realizing what he had just said, Benson immediately apologized by saying, "Still it is good to see all of you so lets talk about the good old days". That earned a laugh from the group and they resumed the diner.

The sight of the Americans and Japanese partying around started to offend several of the younger people in the restaurant and soon several of them began to converge with angry looks on their faces. To the battered populations of the Middle East, the American military was the true monster here instead of the kaiju now joining in the common destruction of their homeland.

It took a while for the commanders to see the new arrivals and they all stood up in defensive postures before Benson then asked, "Are we troubling you by any chance".

The leader of the group said harshly, "Yeah with all of the garbage you bring with you from your own home". Before any of the Americans or Japanese could say anything, one of the other Arabs said, "Thanks to you and your agents among **our** governments, all we've witnessed is pure hell".

Carter was about to say something when one of the other Arabs threw a punch at him but fortunately Nobunaga, blocked the strike before retaliating with one of his own. The American aviator thanked his Japanese counterpart before turning back to face the mob, his fists already raised for combat. The other officers soon began assuming a defensive stance; relying on the training, they had when they first joined the service and then when they became part of the UNGCC.

Soon they found themselves surrounded by several other angry Arabs while the other customers as well as the employees ran out of the bar in fright. The combatants soon wrecked the bar through the crazed manner of the mob and the fighting style the Americans and Japanese used to protect themselves from the mob. Fortunately, they managed to hold their own until the civilian police and MPs arrived to quell the chaos. After both police groups separated the combatants and got the information about the fight, they allowed the UNGCC people to head back to their quarters. As they headed through the streets, Shiratori said to Carter, Benson, and the other Americans, "Well it seems that you did keep up with your exercises".

Carter replied with a grin, "Hell it allowed us to keep our minds sharp when we needed it to be and nothing else would work". The others laughed at this as they headed back to US Fifth fleet headquarters.

**Tsukaba, Japan**

**A few days later**

Even though he knew, things had been proceeding apace here at home as well as in the combat zone, Director Matsuda watched as ships and aircraft continued to load their cargo before heading out for the Middle East. He knew there was nothing that he or anyone else could do to help but still he watched to remind himself that he was sending human beings into mortal danger against the worst odds possible.

The door knocked and he automatically said, "Enter". It opened to reveal Commander Aso along with several other commanders as well as scientists, "So any updates gentlemen on whatever support we can send to the theater".

One of the scientists inserted a disk on Matsuda's computer and it soon displayed schematics of some of the special weapons used in the last war. Everyone looked at them for a moment before he started to speak, "We've already got most of the maser weapons up and running and the Super X-III is almost ready to go". He then paused for a moment before continuing, "But the weapons we really need to challenge Godzilla **head on** will take much longer to build".

The whole room fell silent at that thought before Matsuda then asked, "Is there anyway you can speed the process up".

The scientists looked at each other before an older one replied, "The only way we could really do it is by spreading the work around". Before Matsuda could say anything, the scientist continued by stating, "With the additional facilities, we can build the weapons more quickly".

Matsuda mused on the thought for a moment before mentioning quietly, "While we can use the facilities in America to build one of the robots, asking Russia will be difficult and who can we ask to help us with the third robot"? Seeing the disappointed looks on the faces of his lead scientists, the director smiled before saying calmly to them, "Still it is a good idea and I'll try to see about implementing it as quickly as possible". The scientists nodded before leaving the room while Aso remained to watch the footage of their forces heading out along with the Director.

A knock on the door attracted their attention and the director automatically said, "Enter". The door opened and both men instinctively stood up in shock as Miki Segusa arrived in the room. It took a few moments before Matsuda said, "Well it's been a long time hasn't it commander".

Segusa nodded and said, "Yes it has been a long time since I walked through these halls". Noticing Aso, she then said politely, "You're looking well for someone of your age and responsibilities".

Aso grunted and Matsuda could not blame him for he also knew well enough about Segusa, courtesy of his former boss. Pausing to regain his composure, Matsuda then said professionally, "So I take it you've already caught up to speed with the situation". Segsua nodded and Matsuda then said, "Then I might as well let you be on your way then so that you'll be able to catch the next flight to Bahrain". She nodded and was about to leave when Matsuda then asked, "I apologize for asking this but…have your special abilities told you anything about this conflict"?

Segusa took a deep breath before she turned back to her superiors and said in a calm manner although her eyes showed otherwise, "I can't say for sure but it will be worse than last time". Pausing for a moment as she felt the images silently hammer her head, she bowed to the two before departing the room.

Both men were silent as they considered her words for several moments before Aso said silently, "You shouldn't have welcomed her like that".

Matsuda nodded but then said, "Whether we like it or not, she pretty much has the most experience on the ground when dealing with the monster", "And besides, I would not be surprised if what she said is true". Both men had read the reports that arrived from the field and it had already caused headaches for the rest of the main staff. Seeking the need to be alone, Matsuda signaled Aso to go and the general quietly left the officer while the boss of the UNGCC sat down in his black leather chair and sip his tea while looking out the night sky at the grounds of the Center.

* * *

Author's notes: 

If you wondering about Godzilla's appearance in this chapter, well yes the appearance of Godzilla and the destruction he causes in this chapter is somewhat by his first attack on Shinagawa station in Tokyo in his first movie. And on that fact, I apologize if that segment of the chapter did not turn out well.

The reference I have up there when the Major General mentions about asking why they should help at all is due to the fact that it is a personal thought of mine that well if this was actually real, then **both** America and Japan do share a sense of responsibility for the creation of Godzilla.

The reference that one of the Japanese field commanders made to exercises is towards the fact that in the movie Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II, the people at the UNGCC did many karate exercises, as demonstrated hilariously by the pounding the character Kazuma Aoki endures during his training.

The robots mentioned in question refer to the three main robotic machines seen in the Heisei Godzilla series.

* * *

Author's Questions 

How did I do on the character interactions in this chapter and how well did I do in brining "real-world" politics and memory into the story in this particular chapter, considering what is going on in the world now?

I had thought about re-introducing some of the other Heisei series characters (in fact I had thought about bringing in Kazuma Aoki for a cameo due to the fact that he participated in the robotics department). Also how well did I portray the two Heisei human characters already introduced and the antagonism one had towards the other, (for reference, look at Godzilla vs. Mecha-Godzilla II).

**

* * *

As always, please read and review. **


	6. New Year's bash

Chapter 6: New Year's bash:

**US 5th fleet headquarters**

**Manama, Bahrain**

**7:30pm**

With reinforcements still flying in from American and Japan as well as the need for the forces in theater to replenish their strength, there really wasn't anything the UNGCC commanders could do at the moment. However most of the UNGCC high level commanders had already arrived and soon they decided to have a meeting so as to bring everyone up to speed. It would also include the presence of American commanders who weren't part of the UNGCC so as to ensure that they knew **exactly** what they would be up against.

For the UNGCC members, it would be a long-awaited reunion for although much time had passed, the memories of Japan, both good and bad, were still very fresh in their minds. When the UNGCC commanders ran into each other, the ease in which they struck up a conversation surprised the American officials not part of the UNGCC.

As Andrew Bergen arrived in the enormous room, he smiled at the many faces that he recognized in the crowd. Soon he joined in several conversations with other fellow commanders as they discussed a mix of both personal and business issues. While they all had their shares of up and (mostly in the case of the American army commanders) down, they all managed to make it through the years in pretty good shape, both mentally and physically.

When Bergen ran into Carlson, the female admiral immediately remarked to him, "It feels like attending a class reunion doesn't it"? Bergen nodded as Carlson pointed out into the crowd while smiling, "I've already ran into several people that I haven't seen since Japan and we still recognize each other even after all this time".

Bergen nodded before he whispered to her, "In fact, it seems more like a family reunion". He then pointed to several other people who were talking to each other while saying, "In fact I happened to run into some of the former members of our old squadrons".

Carlson laughed for a few seconds as she remembered some of the other pilots that she had served with directly and some of the antics they played on each other, "I thought some of them would have left the service by now", "Never would I thought that they would assume positions of command themselves".

Bergen mused for a moment before he said, "And if fact they seem to be doing a good job as well". Turning back to the other question, Bergen then answered, "It's pretty much the same reason we ourselves decided to stay in the service". They both talked for a few more minutes before heading off to talk to the other officers.

Soon they met up with the commander of the JMSDF dispatched to the area, Rear-Admiral Tatsyua Omori who smiled when he saw the two American admirals. Bergen immediately said, "It's good to see you're here admiral".

Omori replied back, "Likewise, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner". Carlson nodded before Omori replied to them, "I've already received the report from the _Kirishima_ and my ships have linked up with your task forces". The two admirals nodded before Omori continued, "Although they know the risks, the crews are ready to do their best and in fact they're itching to go hunting for the monster".

Carlson mused before she said cautiously, "Once we find him, then I can guarantee you'll all get your chance to". Omori nodded in full agreement for he had seen his fair share of combat against Godzilla during the war and knew what the monster was capable of. The three then turned to talk about trivial matters.

In another part of the room, Vincent Mitchell was going for another round of food when a Japanese voice caught his attention, "Well you're looking well for someone who's seen much action". He then turned to see Daisuke Tachibana with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face as he regarded his American colleague.

After taking a sip of his own drink, Mitchell said, "Well you'd be surprised by how much action one can see in a short time". Pausing for a moment, Mitchell then said quietly, "Still though, I wonder if the prospect of seeing such action can make anyone feel younger".

Tachibana mused for a moment before he said, "Perhaps if one is very bored or one is looking for some type action that will prove beneficial in the long run". Mitchell nodded before Tachibana then said, "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else feels the same".

Mitchell grunted for a moment before he switched the subject, "So how does it feel to be back in the Middle East once again".

Tachibana mused before he answered his American counterpart, "Without having to deal with people who will use your help against you and without having to endure the hot sun all day long, it's been pretty dull so far".

Mitchell laughed and took a gulp of his drink before quietly telling the Japanese general, "Considering what's been going on, it will get exciting very quickly". The laugh hid the ugly truth that those that are in the profession prefer quick and dull conflicts instead of long, very exciting ones.

Late to the conference was none other than Commander Miki Segusa whose presence attracted the look of those around her for they all knew who she was and her own part in the war. As she made her way through, she exchanged hellos with other officers and took time to talk to those who asked questions about her past.

Everyone was busy talking to each other when several aides from the Japanese embassy in Bahrain walked in the door to announce that they had the uplink to Tokyo ready to go. The commanders all filed out to the large theater room with a large screen already activated and while the higher-level UNGCC commanders took to the stage, the rest sat down although they left the seats in front for their special guests.

Soon, the face of Director Matsuda and the rest of the main UNGCC command staff appeared on the large screens. After they checked to ensure that the connection was working, Matsuda addressed everyone in the room, "I want to thank you all for attending this meeting even though we have a very large time difference here". Most of the people in the room laughed at the comment before Matsuda motioned with his hand for the room to settle down, "But enough of that, lets get down to business".

Several small images of maps of the battle zone began to appear as the director began to speak, "Over the past month or so, the entire area has come under attack from dozen of kaiju", "These include those that we all know as well as new ones that we've never seen before". The director paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, "For all of you who have fought in this war before, since you all know what you need to do, all I really need to say is good luck and good hunting". He then turned to the new arrivals, "Although it is within your rights to leave if you wish, I hope that you will listen what we and your colleagues here have to say".

He then nodded for Aso who took over the meeting as footage of Godzilla began to play. When the profile of each of the known kaiju came on the screen, Aso gave a brief summary about the capabilities of each kaiju. Sometimes, one of the other people in the room would also jump in and add information to certain kaiju such as King Ghidorah and Space-Godzilla.

While listening to the information present so to ensure that they wouldn't forget, the UNGCC commanders took a peek at the reactions of their colleagues to the information present to them and they had every right to be worried.

After Aso finished, he bowed to the director before taking his seat as Matsuda turned back to face the audience, "I hope that what we have shown you will make you see the danger that we're all facing". He then paused to look hard into the eyes of everyone as if he were a strict schoolteacher before he added harshly, "Consider whether we should face this threat now together or wait until it arrives on our own shores".

That had the desired effect as the guests began to talk to each other in rushed tones while the UNGCC members looked on. When they finished however, they dug in their heels as if expecting a fight as one of them said, "Well after going through the information, we fail to see what chance we have of defeating this threat even if we join up with you". Turning back to his colleagues for a moment to see that he had their full support, the general then continued, "From what we can see, the only way to stop these beasts would be to use extreme measures, which means having a free hand to do with as we please". The officer then finished his tirade by asking the American members harshly, "Besides, how do you expect us to work with those who wish for our own destruction".

The UNGCC members looked at each other for a few moments before Mitchell said, "Perhaps you're right but right now, those monsters are also devastating those that wish us harm". Blinking his eyes for a moment, the American general continued to address the opposition, "That will make them somewhat more receptive to working with us no matter how much they hate us".

Another one then commented angrily, "If we join up with you that put us under UN jurisdiction and right now I don't trust those people who are on the council right now".

Matsuda and the rest of the main command staff looked at each other for a moment before he said, "I can assure you that under its mandate, the UNGCC has always been given a free hand within limits to deal with the monster". He paused before continuing on, "In fact, we're negotiating with the other nations on the Security Council as well as **your president** to ensure that we will have freedom to maneuver for the duration of the crisis". The commander sat down sulking as the topic turned to the discussion of the capabilities of the monsters they would face. Although the guests were rightly awed at the power of some of the monsters, they whispered amongst themselves in an arrogant tone about some of the others. Everyone noted this and they would file it away for a later discussion among themselves as the meeting continued.

Once the meeting began to wind down, Matsuda nodded to Aso who then began to issue the orders, "Right now we're sending elements of our own forces to join up with your forces so as to assist when your area comes under attack from a kaiju". He paused before continuing, "Once they have arrived, they will conduct training so as to help your own forces get up to strength".

When Aso sat back down, Matsuda then spoke once more, "I know that this may seem like another useless waste of lives but I can assure you otherwise". He paused for a moment, "To fight against creatures with such terrible power as this is to fight against the darkness and protect humanity", "That is all".

With that the meeting adjourned and everyone began to filter out of the huge conference room. Despite the loud noise level, the UNGCC commanders heard what the audience was whispering about tonight's briefing and it didn't feel good, especially for the American members. For the guests had whispered in hushed tones in which they compared, Bergen, Carlson, Mitchell and the others to the generals that had dragged the United States into Vietnam, boasted about their chances of success for a potential air strike into Cuba during the missile crisis, and sometimes even more damming, the generals of World War I. The Japanese commanders turned around to ask their American counterparts but the Americans told them to not worry about it that much.

Several hours later, scores of C-5s and C-17s aircraft began to take off with fighter escort to the destinations on the map. As Bergen and Carlson watched the aircraft take off, he said to her, "You know I never thought that we would see such a sight like this in our lifetimes". Carlson nodded a little before Bergen said, "Well then we might as well join the party then".

Before they headed off to their ships Carlson turned to say to her old friend, "Now that I think about it, its going to get very challenging from here on out". Before Bergen could interrupt, she said, "We have monsters to our front, our own government behind us and people on the side who think that we've betrayed them all". Bergen was about to ask why she said that but she beat him to the punch by saying, "I guess it must be the stress getting to me if I were to say something like that". Bergen shook his head as he watched her walk back to the _Carl Vinson_ while he headed for the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_. Soon the combined UNGCC task force started to leave the harbor while patrol boats circled the perimeter to prevent any trouble.

As Mitchell and Tachibana walked to one of the C-17s, Mitchell turned to take an impressive look at some of the cargo the planes were loading up on. After looking at the MBT-92s and MBAW-93s, Mitchell commented, "I never thought that I would see these weapons once again".

Tachibana smiled and said, "I knew you would like seeing these weapons once again". He then gave a small grin before he said, "Who knows, perhaps even the trouble that you endure in Iraq might die down at the sight of these guns".

Mitchell laughed at that thought before he said, "If that truly happens then miracles are possible". Both men laughed at the thought before the American UNGCC general offered his hand and his Japanese counterpart shook it as Mitchell told him quietly, "Be careful alright, since you've barely escaped last time from here". Tachibana nodded in agreement and both men saluted each other before Mitchell headed onto one of the C-5s that would take him back to Baghdad.

**January 1st, 2010**

Despite that the fact that they were at war, the UN forces that were now stationed there celebrated the New Year in their own traditions. However, they were pretty much private affairs for technically the soldiers were always on duty and with the threats they faced in the region, their superiors felt that they would be better off keeping busy. Despite being in the uniform or not, the people of the world had all one equal wish, for a peaceful and prosperous new year.

However, as if the spiritual entities of the world had a sick mind, within the ground and the seas, creatures of great power began to move towards the great human cities.

**Kashmir Province, near Kargil**

For both the Indians and Pakistanis, being up in the mountains at this time of the year was not a good place to be. Being up high in the mountains in frigid weather rattled even the most experienced troops and these proved no exception. Despite that, the troops kept watch over the disputed territory to ensure the other side would not grow too bold to claim the entire area for itself.

Right now though, both sides were celebrating the New Year in their own way. Based on different traditions, it could be boisterous or grim for all wished that they did not have to be in their mountains at the moment.

Still though, old habits die hard and it was the case here that despite celebrations, both sides sent out patrols to observe the other and perhaps engage in a little combat to frighten the opposition.

As several squads of Indian regular soldiers sneaked towards a Pakistani position they heard from the chatter that their enemies were not on their guard. While they too wanted to relax for once, the conversation meant that their enemy was busy. Sneaking further in, their officers signaled them to halt while they looked at what laid in front of them through their night-vision goggles.

However there were a few Pakistani guards on patrol and when they heard noises, they turned around to see through their own night vision equipment intruders heading their way. Immediately signaling their colleagues, the sentries aimed and took potshots through the bleak darkness at the intruders. Soon the rest joined in with their weapons and the ground lit up with explosions as another small firefight got underway.

Deciding that it would be a good time to clear out, the Indian officers signaled their men to fall back while calling up for helicopter support. Soon, several Mi-25 Hinds appeared to cover the withdrawal with machine gun and rocket fire, which forced the Pakistanis to take cover while their missile teams engaged the Hinds.

Suddenly as if having enough of humanity trampling all over it, the ground started to shake violently. When the combatants attempted to seek shelter, everyone turned to see the mountains actually shaking for several moments before it stopped. As the minutes passed with no sign of aftershocks, everyone thought the worse was over but it was only the beginning as the landscape began to shake even more fiercely before the ground opened up in a huge swirl of dust.

From deep within the Earth, Baragon burst forward with a mighty roar as it shook the dust off its skin. As it inhaled the air and observed its surroundings, the four-legged monster roared out in challenge before it began its advance.

Stunned at the sight of such a creature, troops on both sides of the line began to flee while the Hinds radioed their airbase of the situation while firing their weapons to cover the withdrawal. While the fire distracted Baragon from the fleeing humans, it turned the helicopters into targets themselves as Baragon fired a blast of its heat ray into the sky. As the helicopters dodged the sudden barrage, the monster eyed them warily before he suddenly jumped upward with its paws extended. Fortunately, the helicopter pilots had more than enough experience but the sight of the monster jumping out at them and nearly coming close at that spooked them a little. After gaining altitude, the Hinds continued their bombardment.

Baragon roared in anger at the sudden resistance and soon started digging a new hole to escape its assailants, which kicked up large clouds of dust. Once it cleared, it seemed that the monster disappeared and everyone was trying vainly to look where the beast was as the miniature earthquakes started up once again. As the helicopter pilots watched in shock, the hillsides started to rumble, starting small avalanches that buried their colleagues on the ground as well as their foes. Tightening the controls, the pilots readied themselves for the monster's reappearance when the ground burst up from directly beneath them and the four-legged kaiju jumped up high into the sky.

Soon, several fell to the ground like rocks while the others scattered while using their chain-machine guns to pin down the monster. Baragon roared angrily as it wriggled its head about for a bit before firing back at its foes, taking down three more helicopters and forcing the rest to escape as it turned its attention back to the retreating ground troops.

When the nearby camps heard about the attack, both sides immediately sent troops to greet the creature while attempting to coordinate the defense. As soon as the armored formations got close to each other, it took some restraint for them not to fire on each other as they continued to make their way to the kaiju.

Meanwhile, the residents in the nearby towns started to evacuate as the monster closed in around the area. The familiarity of the terrain helped both forces as they evacuated their civilians while directing their forces to the battle zone with relative ease. As Baragon spotted a swarm of lights heading its way, the creature growled as its ears picked up the noise of engines. As if sensing a buffet heading its way, the monster moved its tongue around for a moment before changing course and heading for the lights.

Shocked by the sudden charge, the combined tank forces barely had any time for one volley before the monster was right upon them. Driven wild by the sound of the gunfire, the monster smashed everything in sight while leaving the survivors in a dazed shock. Throwing aside the AFVs like toys, the monster roared in glee as the survivors attempted to open up the distance but their fire only attracted its attention to them while driving it even wilder.

To the commanders on both sides of the line, the battle turned into a safari hunt with the tanks and helicopters circling the beast while pouring fire on its hide. For its part, the kaiju rushed at one section of the steel circle while firing its red beam in random directions. Sometimes, it started to dig more holes to escape at first before emerging in an unexpected spot and killing more of its intended victims while forcing the rest to reform once again.

Back in both India and Pakistan, their air forces started to scramble planes to the battle zone. Although both countries exchanged promises not to engage each other's planes, the fact that they would be operating very closely together would undoubtedly present opportunities.

Roaring in a mixture of anger and glee, Baragon wriggled its body around for a moment before it resumed its attack. Soon, the fighting reached the edge of several villages where the sight of the monster threw the civilians into a panic. Sensing a large amount of food nearby, the monster suddenly charged headlong into the firestorm the defenders threw up, smashing scores of them aside and right on top of each other.

As the jets flew over the battlefield, the pilots of both nations watched in horror as the monster ravaged the landscape and their respective ground forces. Soon several squadrons of American and Japanese fighters also joined in the attack on the creature. They soon immediately began the attack with F-15s, F-16s, and F-2s leading off the assault. The Japanese ASTOL-MB93 fighters followed in right behind them with energy fire from their wings and machine gunfire spitting out bullets at the monster's hide.

Baragon roared angrily at the sudden resistance from these new foes and soon focused attention on them as they circled high overhead. Although the monster managed to claim a few fighters, the other pilots learned quickly about keeping their distance. Growling angrily at its attackers, the four legged monster started to shoot out random shots of the red atomic heat ray in random succession.

As the flight leader of the attack force pulled out of another dive, he noticed that his communications equipment started to beep. Turning back to look at the battle for several seconds, the colonel got on the link which soon filled with both the Indians and Pakistanis complaining loudly about his presence here. Thanking the fact that he studied international relations and worked in this region for a long time, the flight leader replied, "We flew in to assist and we have jurisdiction under the UN".

The other voices on the end of the line argued amongst each other for several minutes before the Pakistanis replied, "How can we be sure since some of your planes have American markings". The voice continued. "Also we told your government that your forces were not allowed to cross in any circumstances and that the UN promised to put limits on the actions of you and the Japanese against these creatures".

The flight leader growled for a moment before he said, "Then you'll have to consult my superiors for they gave us permission to assist you against the monster". Switching it off, the air commander turned to inquire about the weapon status of his fellow pilots before he said over the radio, "Alright then let's see if we can lure the monster away from the combatants on the ground". The others nodded as they soon split up again with most attacking from the rear with the rest attacking from the front.

Baragon growled in annoyance as the combined air units swarmed above it while its prey attempted to flee. Hungry for warm meant, the monster began to dig again and soon disappeared in the resulting dust while artillery and bombs crashed all around the area. Although it seemed that the monster disappeared, the planes and the ground troops observed the area for they felt that the fight was not over, a fact which the kaiju proved as he burst out of the ground right in front of the refugees. Before anyone could retaliate, the monster opened up its large mouth and soon scooped up a large number of civilians between its jaws.

The sight of people dying before their eyes in that fashion broke the back for many of the military units in the area and they soon retreated in disorder as the monster pursued them. Some did turn around to engage but the monster wiped them out within seconds as it commenced pursuit of its beaten foes.

As the American and Japanese pilots observed the four-legged monster advance on the retreating ground forces, their squadron leaders took stock of the situation before the American flight leader radioed the rest, "Commence attack on the monster and cover the troops on the ground". He then contacted the Indian and Pakistani squadrons, "Coordinate your attacks with our units to distract the monster". The voices on the other end of the line began to complain for several moments before the American flight officer angrily repeated the order as well as the fact that they were now under UN command". A few minutes passed before the Indians and Pakistanis join up with the American and Japanese air units as they plunged back down into the attack.

As he feasted on more unfortunate victims, Baragon's ears wiggled and when its eyes caught sight of the airplanes diving down straight at it, the monster roared out in challenge before turning to face them. Soon a continuous wave of explosions encompassed Baragon's hide as the air forces strove to cover the withdrawal of those on the ground. While the helicopters circled the monster, the fighters zoomed in from all directions to drop their deadly payloads before getting away from the monster.

In return, the monster continuously fired its red ray in all directions to gain some breathing room. When he spotted one of the helicopters flying too close, the monster attempted to jump at it but the smoke and explosions blinded its vision and more than often, the monster missed the target.

As the squadron leaders flew back up into the air to observe their deadly handiwork, the voices of their superior officers came on the line, "Repeat evacuation is almost complete, hold on for 10 more minutes". Although all were now exhausted and some were irate with each other for the near collisions, the squadron commanders passed the word down before plunging back into the attack.

It seemed that Baragon also had the same idea for as it sniffed the air, all it could smell was death and destruction but only strays of warm flesh. Although mercilessly attacked from all sides, the kaiju attempted to search for any nourishment but had no luck. Gritting its teeth in anger, the kaiju roared out defiantly against the air units before it started to dig again.

Seeing the kaiju digging into the ground, the fighters and helicopters immediately regrouped and launched every weapon they had at its back as it continued to dig. All it did though was to add more smoke to cover Baragon's escape as it began to move under the ground once again. In fact the monster sped up digging the hole so it could escape from the barrage of shells impacting on its back.

When the smoke finally cleared, all that everyone saw was an enormous hole that descended for many miles deep and no sign of their foe. Immediately the squadron leaders updated their superiors, which immediately ordered all of their ground forces to standby alert. Within a few hours though, it became clear that the four-legged creature was not coming back for now, which allowed everyone to catch their breath.

As the radars on both sides of the line watched the American and Japanese squadrons head back into Afghanistan, the senior commanders of both sides grumbled at their assistance before sending this up the chain of command with one common thought in their minds, "Let the politicians handle this".

**Near Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Despite the fact that Afghanistan had suffered much since 1979 and especially after the end of 2001, its population still tried to celebrate the blessings they had now. While many stayed in their homes, there had been several large gatherings that turned out to be relatively peaceful.

However, the NATO forces were still on alert since for the past few years, the insurgents in the country had caused trouble during this time of the year and this time was no exception, especially with the recent infusion of troops and equipment in the country. While the overstretched forces gladly received the reinforcements, the sight of the equipment surprised the NATO forces and soon added rumors to what they heard during the last few weeks.

Now with most of the celebrations already concluded, most of the troops had already turned in but a few remained outside on guard duty in the frigid cold. As they looked out into the darkness, many started to feel the chills that would bother a small child waking up from a nightmare.

At one of the vehicle depots, mechanics fine-tuned the new weapons while CINC-Afghanistan looked on with two commanders from G-forces. After looking over the schematics for the new weapons, the general turned to look at his two colleagues and said, "I have heard rumors about this but never really would have thought it to be true". Turning back to look at the weapons for a moment, the general then turned to ask the American G-force commander and asked, "I'm hoping that you're men will provide help to us in dealing with the insurgent problem".

Both G-Force commanders looked at each other before the American said slowly, "Of course I'll try to provide as much help as possible but I have my orders on the matter".

CINC-Afghanistan bristled for a moment before he said in a harsh tone, "You wear the uniform of the United States of America so you swore an oath to defend her".

Replying back in an equally hard tone, the American G-Force commander said, "I understand that sir and right now the threat we face also falls under that category". He didn't add more for that would just only anger his American superior more and cause a ruckus between Tokyo and Washington.

CINC-Afghanistan was about to say more when the ground suddenly started to shake. As everyone ducked for cover, the ground continued to shake for several more minutes before it stopped. When everyone emerged from their hiding spots, the general turned to one of his radar operators and asked, "What was that"?

The radar operators looked at their screens for a moment before one of them said, "We're not sure what it is but we do know that it is moving under ground".

The senior officers all headed to look at one of the screens before the Japanese commander asked, "Do you have an idea on the size of the object"? The information soon began to appear and within seconds, their faces colored before the American G-Force commander turned to his superior and said, "Request permission to move out and engage".

His superior looked at the screen for a moment before he nodded and then said, "Wake everyone up, this is no drill". Within seconds, engines roared to life as the AFVs moved out and troops streamed out with guns drawn.

He was about to turn and say to the G-Force personnel but the Japanese commander immediately said, "We've already alerted Tokyo and Washington already".

Nodding, CINC-Afghanistan pulled up a helmet and said I'll meet you out there. The two men then walked off but then the American general turned to ask the Japanese commander, "In combat against these things, how bad does it usually get".

Pausing for a moment to get a correct answer, the Japanese G-Force commander replied quietly, "No matter how skillful one fights, it always gets hectic out there". He walked off to join his American counterpart, leaving their superior with more ugly questions.

Outside, the rudely awakened troops hurried to put on their gear while the noise of vehicles permeated the air. As the garrison observed the new arrivals getting their gear together, the looks of the new commanders surprised them. Though it had the same cynicism that all American commanders had whenever they served for a long time in places such as this, it was tempered with icy calm.

Both G-Force commanders watched the troops moved out into the darkness with dark looks in their eyes. After looking through his night-vision binoculars, the American commander turned to his Japanese comrade and asked, "Now we're in the position of sending young people out to die against heavy odds and perhaps for not a good reason".

The Japanese commander nodded before he said grimly, "I sometimes wondered how our own superiors could have done this job and now I may learn firsthand". Looking back through the binoculars for several moments, he then said, "Who do you think our opponent will be"?

The American commander winced for a moment before he said, "At least we won't be fighting Godzilla as of yet". When the Japanese man was about to reply, he said, "Don't worry, I am more than willing to take a shot at the bastard when the time comes".

He was about to say more when a Japanese aide ran up and said, "Sir, the target appears to ascending to the surface".

Both men looked at each other before the Japanese commander replied, "Once the monster shows up and heads straight towards us or the civilian areas then engage at will". The aide ran off while the Japanese commander turned to his American counterpart, "Well then, shall we get going". The American nodded silently and they got to the business of waging war.

On the ground, the troops assembled into their units before they headed for the probable location of the contact with weapons already drawn. As the assembled force moved out, it had the MlA2 and Type 90 tanks in the lead, the M2 Bradleys, Strykers and the Type 89 infantry fighting vehicle on the flanks and the artillery and the maser tanks in the middle. With helicopters and aircraft flying overhead to provide cover and guide them in, the ground troops arrived at the target's probable location without much trouble.

They would not have to wait long as the ground began to shake again and even within their vehicles, the crews held on as they continued to shake. It soon ceased but then worse followed as one of the hills burst open and a four-legged spiked back beast known as Angilas emerged on the surface of the Earth. Roaring as if inhaling fresh air, the monster shook in the manner of a dog to rid itself of the dust before its eyes scanned the night sky in front of it. He soon spotted a large cluster of lights and immediately headed towards it.

In the first line of vehicles, most of the troops felt shivers down their spine as they got a good look at their opponent heading their way. Although the new arrivals had a small idea of what they would be facing, the sight of one of these things up close put them in the same position as those of the regular garrison.

As Angilas charged towards the line, both G-force commanders turned to look at each other for a moment before the American ordered over the command net, "All forces commence attack". Soon the ground rumbled beneath him as the guns started to roar with the explosions of bombs following as the ground forces began to engage the kaiju.

Angilas growled in anger as it felt the shells and energy fire burn away at his hide. Blinking its eyes for a moment, the monster jumped high into the air for a moment before landing right in front of his startled opponents. Before anyone could react, the monster used its long tail and its head to smash aside several tanks before they could fall back. Roaring in glee, Angilas then suddenly charged at a group of tanks and maser vehicles blasting away at its skin and soon smashed the battle group underneath its four feet.

Surprised by the ferocity of the opponent, the tanks began to open up while aircraft screamed in from the sky to cover the withdrawing ground forces. While the tanks began to open up the distance, the tank commanders peered up from the hatch to observe the landscape. Although it was somewhat hilly, the terrain behind them was flat which allowed the tanks to maneuver freely and soon the tanks commanders radioed their superiors for permission. Once their superiors gave the green light, the Abrams suddenly accelerated to full speed as they circled the monster while blasting away with their 120mm guns. Meanwhile, the Type 90 tanks fought from prepared positions as they supported the Abrams in their attack on the monster while changing position when the monster headed their way.

Although they managed to get the monster's attention, it did prove a close call for some of the tanks got nearly too close and some just got unlucky as Angilas pounced on those few that strayed too far forward from their colleagues. Eventually the fire infuriated the monster to the point where it rushed at small troops of tanks that drove right into its line of sight. Despite that, the ground forces held their own against the rampaging kaiju as they maneuvered it away from any valuable targets.

Although they operated some distance away from the battle zone, the artillery units attempted to provide supporting gunfire to the troops attacking the four-legged beast. Using their predator drones and the AWACS aircraft, the tube artillery attempted to keep track of the target while the MLRS blanketed the entire area in a hail of fire and smoke.

Angilas roared in annoyance as the military forces pounded it from all sides while it was unable to retaliate since they kept their distance. Sniffing the air for a moment, it tried to smell any prey nearby before it continued to advance against its foes while swiping away at them with its long tail.

Back at the field command post, CINC-Afghanistan, the two UNGCC commanders, and their staffs looked at the map as they heard the explosions far off in the distance. Looking at the screens for several moments, CINC-Afghanistan then turned to the two new arrivals and he complemented them, "I guess we should be grateful for your assistance". His voice then darkened as he continued, "Still though I did not know just how much we would suffer against these kaiju".

The two UNGCC commanders looked at each other for several moments before the Japanese man replied back quietly, "You're going to have to get use to it and if you haven't gotten used to it yet then you should feel grateful". Pausing for a moment to look at the footage of the battle, the Japanese officer continued gravely, "Even though the destruction is somewhat bad, it does not compare to our main foe".

The CINC-Afghanistan looked shocked as he heard that before he looked to the American who nodded in full agreement. Sobered by the assessment, the general turned to look at the footage before asking his two compatriots, "So how long do we have to keep this up since we can't do this indefinitely without making grievous mistakes".

The American commander looked at the map for a moment before he replied, "We usually keep the monster at bay until the civilians evacuate the target". Pausing for a moment, he continued in a more quiet tone, "Then we try to see if we can drive it off and hopefully kill it but the killing part doesn't really happen often". CINC-Afghanistan winced for a few moments as he considered the officer's words returning back to the task at hand.

Back at the front, the cat and mouse continued although by now, the military forces neared exhaustion while Angilas continued its savage assault. Already, the kaiju left scores of destroyed AFVs in its wake while others had to retreat to replenish their supplies. Also, the air support had started to weaken due to the fact that some air units were supporting ground operations in Pakistan at the same time.

Angilas growled its teeth in anger as it continued to swipe away at its opponents and advance out of the steel circle thrown up around it. Smashing its tail against the ground, the kaiju crouched down for a moment before it suddenly rushed its foes regardless of the fire pouring down upon its hide.

The troops in front of the kaiju barely had any time to react before Anglias smashed them underfoot while throwing aside the remains. Bellowing in victory the monster turned around and charged again into another battle group of tanks and smashed them to bits in a very short time. Shaking its body to remove any grime and dust from its skin, the monster turned around and roared in challenge at the tanks and other AFVs as they gathered in front of them. With a glint in its eye, the kaiju huffed and puffed before in charged through a hail of fire to its foes in the same manner of a bull seeing the color red.

From the field command post, the occupants watched in horror as Angilas started to gain the upper hand. Although the ground troops immediately reformed their lines, they were doing it in a slower fashion. After looking at one of the maps for several moments, the Japanese UNGCC member asked one of the other officers, "Has the evacuation been completed". Taken by surprise, the officer quickly checked the latest reports before nodding in assessment before the Japanese commander turned to the US general in charge of troops in Afghanistan, "I think it is time to clear out of the area sir".

Stunned by the savagery of the fighting, the American general nodded in full agreement before he ordered harshly to the communications officers, "Order all troops to retreat to fall back positions and get whatever air force units you can get your hands on to support us". He then turned back to see the target smashing several more tanks and APCs while hoping they could move fast enough.

Once the lead units received the order to fall back, they immediately started to open up the distance while keeping their guns trained on Angilas. Meanwhile the artillery fire began to intensify as the available air units swarmed in to attack savagely with bombs and missiles.

Soon an avalanche of shells and gunfire buried the kaiju and explosions and smoke as it attempted to advance. Seeing no more enemies close by and unable to reach the attacks above it, Angilas suddenly turned around and headed south back to the mountainous region and soon dug a hole into the landscape to enter into and escape its tormentors. In fifteen minutes and under a hail of fire from all sides, Angilas soon disappeared back into the Earth from which it came.

Back at the field command post, scores of trucks and jeeps zoomed by as everyone took stock of the situation. For many, the number of casualties combined with the fact that they could not have inflicted any sort of damage on their foe and that it could re-appear at any time sent shivers down the spines of most of the regular soldiers. Certainly it did for their commanding officers and some of them looked angrily at the new arrivals as if they were worse than the plague.

If they noticed it, the UNGCC personnel ignored it as they reviewed the performance of their ground troops in the field. After looking at them, the Japanese officer in charge turned to his counterpart and their subordinates and remarked soberly, "All things considered, I guess we should be glad that we performed this well huh"? He then took a deep breath before asking out loud, "I wonder how the other areas are faring".

Equally sobered, the American commandeered answered back, "Hopefully much better than we are". Trying to change the tone, he then added, "If we keep this up then we should do alright but then I wonder how the regulars here will react to the butcher's bill in the near future".

All nodded in agreement at that before the Japanese commander said for them all, "Well then I guess we have enough to send back to headquarters". His American counterpart grimly nodded before the Japanese commander transmitted the information by satellite to Tsukuba.

**Persian Gulf**

Due to the scores of oil tankers sunk by a kaiju in the Persian Gulf as well as an increase in suspicious activity, the UNGCC requested that its direct commanders help in the defense of the oil tankers. While that meant splitting up forces that they would have preferred to keep together, the UNGCC admirals agreed and also provided air cover for the tankers.

Rear-Admiral Tatsuya Omori observed on the radar screen a tanker heading down south with several warships and patrol boats guarding it. Absentmindedly, he looked at the watch and thought about home where it had already been New Year's Day and thought about his countrymen for a moment before he looked around at the bridge crew who were likewise busy with their own jobs. Clearly no one was thinking much about celebrating a new year and new chance for prosperity, instead they all thought about just trying to stay alive.

Suddenly, one of the crew walked over from his station to the admiral and said, "Sir, one of the subs has picked up an unidentifiable noise heading towards the tanker". He immediately pointed to one of the radar screens, which already showed a large object heading straight for the tanker.

After looking at it for several moments, Omori turned to the other officer and asked quietly, "Is it him". The officer shook his head in the negative before Omori said, "Can you get a lock on the target"?

The officer winced and turned back to look out at the ocean as if gathering his thoughts before he said, "The thing here is that our sensors can barely get a lock on the target", "It's as if the target isn't there".

Omori winced for a moment before one of the radar operators yelled out, "Sir, the ships are reporting in that the unidentified object is heading beside them".

The admiral turned to say, "Can they get a fix on it"? The radar operator shook his head in the negative as Omori got onto the communications link with supertanker to warn them but it was too late.

As all watched in horror, a huge black blob suddenly leapt out of the water towards the supertanker while its escorting ships opened up with all of their weapons. To their shock, most of the shells seemed to go through the monster's liquefied skin before exploding in mid-air. In retaliation, one of the eyes on the monster began to glow before it fired a small red energy beam at one of the frigates, blowing it up sky high in one shot while the rest scattered. The creature then turned back to its intended victim and its eyes glowed as it sensed the food within its hull.

When the huge blob landed on the huge supertanker, it seemed that the supertanker would sink under the weight of the creature. Surprisingly it held but all could see that the tanker was doomed as the kaiju demolished the top superstructure and the tanker started to list. Soon the monster smashed into the hull which soon started to spill oil out into the ocean along with the crew. Seeing its source of food pouring out into the water, the monster threw one of its arms into the ocean and soon, sucked up the oil in the manner of a vacuum although it still left toxic chemicals in the water.

When it finished, the monster seemed to change form before it took to the air while spewing smoke out from underneath it. As it passed near the escort ships, they all saw the black smoke descending down towards them before the effects started to hit them hard with many of them collapsing from the smog hitting their respiratory systems.

As Rear-Admiral Omori attempted to clear his lungs, he immediately turned to one of the other communications officers and told him, "Get on the line with the other commands and tell them what happened here". He then asked, "What about the status of the other ships"?

One of the other officers soon answered the admiral's question, "All of the other ships are reporting somewhat similar problems but now they're getting a handle on it". Pausing for a moment, the officer then added, "The chemicals in the smoke seem to have inflicted some structural damage so I suggest that we make for port and fix the problem".

Omori grimly nodded before he turned and said, "Signal everyone what we just saw and the effects it has on its victims", "As for those that suffered the worst damage and fatalities, get them tended to first". He then turned and activated a link to one of the submarines that had just surfaced near the wrecked tanker and immediately inquired, "Any sign of survivors".

It took a few minutes before the captain of the sub replied back in a grim tone, "Don't bother, they're all dead and they've dissolved into skeletons".

Omori nodded grimly at the assessment before he signed off and looked out at the water for several moments before slamming his right hand down on the console. Although the bridge crew noticed the admiral's temper, he ignored it as he considered the destructive power of the kaiju that he just witnessed as he whispered quietly, "Now we have another kaiju that acts just like Destroyah".

**Gaza Strip, near Gaza harbor**

In a place as badly destroyed as the Gaza strip, the population had no time to celebrate for the most important issue was survival. Only a few ventured out into the wrecked streets to find whatever valuables they could find while militiamen patrolled the streets, ostensibly in case there was trouble".

On the other side of the line, a few Israeli soldiers observed the devastated harbor while the rest slept near their vehicles. While they did grumble about being away from their families, they all knew that they had an important duty as from villages in Gaza and the West Bank, scores of suicide bombers emerged to inflict harm on Israel.

However, the IDF troops could not get much rest tonight for word had already reached them of Tel Aviv and the guards looked up at the night sky as if they expected death to come in from the sky instead or from another human being.

At one of the main air bases for Israel, most of its personnel were at sleep in their barracks when its radar detected a UFO heading over the northern West Bank. Knowing full well what had happened in Tel Aviv, the commander alerted the capital while the personnel sprung into action. Soon other bases moved into action as they all had the UFO on their radar screens.

High in the night sky, Gigan screeched in glee as it observed the Earth below it. After spotting a juicy target, the cyborg began to descend down to the ground while the small eye above its red visor began to glow.

The resulting explosions woke both sides up and they turned to see several fireballs emerging out from the destroyed buildings. Immediately both sides sprung into action as if they believed that the other started the chaos. Civilians panicked while military forces headed towards the scene of the crime. Once they caught sight of each other, the inevitable shooting started as both sides sought cover among the ruins.

Wakened by the explosions, Malachi immediately rushed out of his tent to inquire about the commotion. He soon encountered an excited colonel who was communicating with headquarters and immediately asked, "What the hell is going on here"?

The colonel turned around with wild eyes to say, "Sir the UFO that attacked our capital has just landed sir and is engaging our forces". An explosion proved that statement correct as the colonel went on, "Also it landed nearby one of the Palestinian areas and our forces are also clashing with them as well".

Stunned at the turn of events, Malachi immediately looked through his binoculars to see for himself and his face tensed. Already fires were burning and several vehicles knocked aside while his troops and the Palestinian militiamen exchanged fire with each other while firing up into the night sky. When he got a good look at the beast that had just dropped upon them, Malachi's blood froze for a moment before he lowered the binoculars and told the colonel, "Signal our airbases and get as many ground troops here as soon as possible. The colonel headed off while Malachi turned to watch the horror unfolding before him while thinking about what the hell he could do.

As the cyborg stood up above the flame, its large eye took in the sight of frightened foes shooting at each other as well as towards his direction. Crackling in glee, Gigan marched into the middle of the fray, smashing everything in sight with its feet and tail. Although both forces switched their fire onto the beast, the numerous explosions occurring around the creature drove it wild to the point where it swiped away with its claws as if they were swords.

The Palestinian militiamen continued to fire on Gigan for a while but they knew that if modern weapons could not harm it, then theirs would not work at all. Instead, they attempted to buy time to get most of their civilians out while luring it close to their hated enemies.

The IDF forces attempted to disengage from their human foes to concentrate on the visitor from space but soon Gigan turned around and headed for the line of Merkava 4 tanks blasting away at its hide. Before they could react, the monster's tail and feet smashed them aside while the swipe of its claws ripped off the turrets of several of the other tanks.

The speed at which their opponent moved started to frighten several of the tank crews while the rest maneuvered around to stay alive. Although their tanks could move fast, Gigan proved much faster as it moved its arms and legs in a crazed fashion to kill its opponents in the way a samurai wielded his sword.

Stunned at the sheer power of the kaiju, Malachi turned to one of his subordinates and asked in a panicked fashion, "Where the hell are the reinforcements"?

The aide hurriedly checked the latest report before he said, "At least several tank battalions should be arriving here any moment now along with elements of that UN task force that they sent over".

Malachi winced for a moment before nodding and turning to look out at the night sky behind him. Soon, he could see scores of headlights heading in the general direction which soon began to form the shape of American M1A2, Japanese Type 90 tanks and other AFVs including ones holding several large dishes. While most of them passed by him to reach the front, one AFV stopped right by him and soon two men walked out. They both exchanged crisp salutes before Malachi said, "I guess I should say that we're glad to get whatever help we could get".

The two men looked at each other for a moment before the American replied, "If you must know, you still have overall command and we're to provide assistance to combat this threat and ensure that your forces can do the same". He then paused before saying, "Right now we got work to do so what's the latest"?

Malachi winced for a moment before he said, "Get your forces out there as soon as possible to back mine up". He then asked, "Can we expect your forces to help us in all aspects of this crisis".

The two G-Force commanders looked at each other for a moment before the Japanese man said, "We will try to provide as much help as we can but it includes working with everyone".

Malachi growled before he pointed to the explosions, "You mean to tell me that we have to work with our enemies". He then turned to the American G-Force commander, "Can you do the same with the people who're trying to kill your comrades right now in Iraq".

The American gritted his teeth in anger as he attempted to calm down before saying, "Right now I got something here that threatens us all no matter what our differences are". Pausing for a moment, he continued, "If working with our enemies allows us to end this quickly then I'd do it for we're all pretty much in the same boat no matter what their propaganda says about us all". He then nodded to the Japanese G-Force commander as if he was telling him something before the Japanese man headed back to direct their forces while he continued to argue with Malachi.

Gigan continued to march forward against the retreating IDF forces while also using its single small eye to take out tanks in the manner of a sharpshooter stalking his prey. The cyborg continued to advance on his foes when a sudden wave of shells slammed into its hide from an unexpected direction. Turning to look, Gigan could see a large number of lights advancing while blasting away with all of their weapons. Screeching in annoyance, the monster turned and advanced towards the new arrivals.

When the lead vehicles spotted the cyborg heading their way, they soon started to split up to form a steel circle with the tanks and APCs in the lead with the maser tanks in the rear. Soon the artillery joined in as well as disembarked infantrymen who attacked with heavy mortars and bazookas.

As one of the American troop commanders observed his colleagues surrounding the kaiju, he radioed his superiors, "We have surrounded the target and have relieved the other units". The voice on the other end of the line immediately issued the orders to which the tankman grumbled before he to look at the targeting scope at the cyborg, he mused, "Alright you bastard, let's see how well you can dance to our tune".

Roaring over the beach sands, the M1A2 and Type 90s trained their guns on the cyborg and continued to pin him down along with assistance from the artillery. For its part, Gigan turned to look at the ground and suddenly began to launch swiping attacks on its foes by which it would suddenly jump into the air and then dive at the ground with its claws extended before slashing at its target.

Gigan screeched in glee as its foes began to disengage and the cyborg immediately pursued them, its clawed fleet literally crushing those that were too slow. Clashing its claws together, the kaiju roared in glee before it headed towards a new batch of lights in its path, intent on more destruction.

However the monster would soon have cause to regret that for blue energy emerged from the patch of lights to scorch its skin. Gigan stumbled backward and attempted to defend against the sudden attack as the MBT-92 and MBAW-93s advanced with the other American and Japanese AFVs forming a protective steel wall.

Staggering under the bombardment from all sides, Gigan struggled to get clear before retaliating against the UNGCC forces. Crawling along the sand and bombarded from all sides, Gigan screeched before suddenly taking into the air to get out of range of the energy weapons. Once clear, the cyborg gave a loud screech before focusing on the group of maser vehicles as its small eye lit up in preparation for firing. Soon the rain of small laser beams vaporized the maser vehicles while the others scattered as Gigan landed back onto the sand screeching in glee.

The forces on the ground regrouped and temporarily managed to block the monster's advance but in the open desert with reduced maser support, the monster soon forced them back. Soon the fighting reached the Israeli towns directly north of the Gaza strip where the IDF attempted to stand its ground and attack the creature head on while its civilians evacuated.

Back at the field command post, Malachi and his two guests peered through the reports as they continued to flow in. As Malachi looked at the cyborg devastate his forces, he turned to the two other officers and sadly quoted a line a previous Israeli general once said after looking at the field of death and destruction, "What you people have done here". The two others remained silent as Malachi pulled it together but they also had grim looks in their eyes as they saw the wrecked M1A2 Abrams, Type 90s, and the other AFVs strewn across the desert. Malachi soon broke their thoughts as he showed them the latest report and then inquired his guests, "Are you're air units ready to go then"? Both grimly nodded as the Israeli general spoke grimly, "Then I'm calling my own air units in to take over since the ground forces can't handle anymore".

As the tank commanders observed the chaos around them, they all wondered how much more they could take. Though they managed to fight skillfully and well, they still lost a lot of men in battling the huge cyborg. As damaged and exhausted units fell back from the front line to their respective rear areas, the exhausted Israeli tank crews wondered silently if they were going to suffer anymore of these "Golan Heights" style tank battles. When the Japanese and American commanders heard about this, they too shared the same concern for although the generals had briefed them on what to expect, the intensity of the fighting surprised them all the same.

Gigan roared in glee as it continued to pursue its beaten foes when he suddenly stopped as if sensing trouble ahead. The sudden roar of numerous aircraft soon confirmed the suspicion as the cyborg saw the huge air fleet orbiting right above. Screeching in surprise, Gigan raised its claws for defense as the Israeli, American and Japanese fighters roared in with weapons blazing. Soon explosions surrounded the creature as it started slashing away at its assailants while the ground units began to clear out of the monster's path. . Scowling at the aerial assailants, the kaiju began to jump continuously high into the air as the planes flew right by in an attempt to get at them.

As the pilots pulled out of their attack runs, they watched with surprise and worry as the monster continued to leap high into the atmosphere in order to swipe at the passing fighters. To the Israeli pilots, flying and fighting against the cyborg felt too similar to the stories of flying against the Arab missile screen during the Middle East War of 1973. For the Americans and Japanese however, they continued to launch air strikes against the cyborg to keep him away from the troops on the ground despite the vicious resistance that their target threw up and despite the fact that they were also scared as hell.

As the armored units pulled back, some of the tank commanders poked their heads out to watch the light show playing out behind them. Looking through the binoculars, the soldiers could see fighters heading in from all directions to strike at the creature while artillery rained down from the sky. Soon the fighting receded into the distance as the survivors sped to the rear areas with many of the tankmen offering prayers to whatever god they worshipped to protect those that have saved their lives.

Gigan screeched in anger as its opponents continued to attack it from all sides. Swiping left and right with its claws, the kaiju managed to kill some more of the planes buzzing right by as they launched their weapons loads. When the sky in front of Gigan managed to clear up for a few seconds, it squeezed off a few bursts of its eye laser at the helicopters blowing them right out of the sky with no survivors.

Flying overhead, the squadron leaders could see with their own eyes that with their reduced numbers, the air units did not present much of a threat against the cyborg and to continue to attack would invite them all to slaughter. With heavy reluctance, the air squadrons retreated back to their air bases and left the skies clear for the first time since the engagement began.

As the sky began to clear for several moments, the cyborg observed the destruction for several moments. A large fire burned right behind where it landed and numerous small fires burned right behind its path. Although bombarded from a far off distance by missile fire, the space kaiju roared in glee at the destruction it caused before it took to the air and headed back into the night sky while the military forces vainly continued to bombard the cyborg before it flew out of range.

Watching the monster ascend back into the sky, Malachi turned back to his fellow commanders and asked very quietly, "Is it going to be always this bad"? The two others turned to each other for a moment before they both nodded in agreement, which seemed to anger the Israeli general and he roared angrily at them, "Is there anyway else that we can destroy these things"?

The UNGCC officers looked at each other for a moment before the American answered quietly, "Unfortunately no unless you want to resort to drastic measures and even then those measures may backfire on you".

His answered stunned Malachi and he turned back to look at the maps and reports for several moments as the words of his visitors sunk in. Despite much hard thinking, he could not reconcile the information with the oath that he and every other IDF swore to fight and defend their often abused homeland.

**Istanbul, Turkey: **

The proud financial and cultural center of the Muslim country stands at a crossroads, both literally and historically. It sits on the main waterway from the Black Sea and the Mediterranean Sea as well as having sections in both Europe and Asia. It also functioned as a crossroads throughout most of history and has seen its fair share of war, stretching all the way back to the Roman Empire. Soon, it would bear witness to another such conflict that would put all of the others to shame.

Already, the celebrations and prayers were in full swing as people from the three main religions of the world celebrated the beginning of a new year despite the horrors of the past few years. Temples filled to the brim with people as popes and priests gave off blessings to the faithful while others spent time with their families in private prayers.

Suddenly, the night sky lit up as several explosions occurred in the air. The sight as well as the falling debris immediately attracted the attention of the civilian population, who were just celebrating New Year's a few minutes ago. As they saw the wreckage of the aircraft fall ever closer, people started to scatter away as the debris crashed into different sectors of the city, starting fires.

Immediately the civil services moved into action to contain the damage while the population struggled to get to safety. As the whole city devolved into chaos, everyone wondered worriedly who was crazy enough to turn this grand city into a war zone.

Minutes later, that answer came in the form of an enormous three-headed dragon descending down from the night sky with lighting bolts raining down on the city and large wings sweeping away the remains as well as spreading the fires. As King Ghidorah circled high above the city its three heads sprayed out lighting bolts in all directions, destroying everything in sight.

As enormous fires raged around them, people tried to get to any place that they could consider themselves safe and often they got unlucky as people beat each other up to get to safety or they got caught in Ghidorah's destructive path. Soon fire blazed in several areas of the city while scores of ships were blown sky high when lightning bolts from Ghidorah's three heads rained all over the bay.

In a large underground center, the mayor looked up at the screens showing the monster destroying his city. After watching the lightning bolts from the monster destroy of the most prized landmarks of the city, the mayor turned angrily to his staff and asked, "Have you reached the capital yet"?

The others nodded and one of them said, "Right now they've put the army on standby and we've also received word from the Europeans and", he said with a sense of surprise, "from the Americans and Japanese". The mayor silently nodded as he remembered what had transpired at the UN before turning back to see King Ghidorah about to land. Turning back to the aide, the mayor nodded before the aide rushed off to update Ankara on the situation.

Far to the southwest of Ankara, Incrilik Air Base served as one of the main bases for the US air force in the Middle East. During the wars of the Middle East, it served as the main base for US and NATO squadrons supporting operations in Iraq. Although it could handle a large number of aircraft, the sudden infusion of American and Japanese aircraft to the base stretched the personnel to their limits.

Once word of the attack reached, its commander put the air squadrons stationed there on standby while trying to find out what the hell was going on over there. As he continued to gather information, two officers, an American and Japanese, arrived in the room, both of their faces full of grim determination as they saw the first images from Istanbul. Incrilik's base commander tried to listen in at first but returned to compiling the information together. After several minutes, he turned to his two visitors and asked tensely, "Do you mind since right now I'm trying to deal with a crisis here".

The American officer said, "Do you have an update of the situation"? The base commander nodded and stepped aside as the two G-Force commanders looked at the images coming in from the battle zone. After looking at King Ghidorah devastating the area in front of him, the American turned to his Japanese counterpart and asked, "Do you think that our forces are ready to engage him".

The Japanese officer also had the same grim look on his face as he watched the three-headed kaiju unleashing his destructive power, "I don't know but we really don't have a choice since we're going to suffer heavy casualties anyway". That seemed to deflate his American counterpart's confidence but then the Japanese commander continued to say, "All we can do is to hope that our men know what to do and the plan we draw up will help reduce the casualties".

Looking back at the screens for several moments, the American G-force officer's face hardened for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He immediately walked up to Incrilik's base commander and said, "Sir, we request that you assemble the squadrons now". His superior's face registered surprise as the officer continued, "If you wait for authorization, it will be too late and if you send us in piecemeal, it will be a disaster for our men".

Wincing in shock, the base commander looked outside at the tarmac before he nodded and said, "Get every airplane ready to go while I see about support from NATO". The two G-force officers nodded and ran off while their nominal superior headed to contact Brussels.

In their ready rooms, the pilots sat anxiously in their seats as they waited the word from their commanders. Though very frightened, they also had confidence in that their abilities and training would carry them through once again this day. Even the new arrivals had that same confidence although they tempered it with the memories of the briefings they received before leaving Japan and America.

Soon their squadron commanders arrived and the briefing got underway with the pilots listening and watching with dread as their superiors described their foe. As the briefing continued, the squadron commanders, clearly frightened themselves, saw that the pilots shared the same fears about going up against a target that could really shoot back at them. One of the squadron commanders, a recent arrival from the Nellis training grounds, stood up to look at the pilots with a cold hard look before he said, "If you remembered your own training from Nellis then you should do alright". He turned back to ask his fellow officers, "Anything else we need to discuss"? The others shook their head while the lead officer turned back to the pilots and said, "Dismissed and good luck and good hunting".

Both G-forces commanders watched as the pilots rushed across the tarmac to their planes. Soon, the sound of jet engines filled the night sky as the many planes took to the air before heading northeast with others soon joining up with them from the other airbases.

Watching them on the radar screens, the American G-force commander said to his Japanese counterpart, "They'll need all the luck they can get when they engage Ghidorah".

The Japanese officer nodded before he said, "Let us hope that kami will be generous but we all know that it is karma in a time such as this".

Meanwhile, King Ghidorah had turned a large part of Istanbul into a sea of flame and it seemed the monster was not satisfied for it continued its destruction from the ground. With lightning bolts raining down in front of the demon, followed by the huge flap of its wings which caused huge tornado-like winds and feet smashing underfoot the remains, King Ghidorah devastated the city in front of it.

Although Turkish army units had already mobilized, it took several hours for them to reach King Ghidorah for they had to get through the devastated streets and refugees. They also started to loose strength for those that did not wish to go out and fight against such a demon. Despite that, the German made Leopard 2s and American made M60s soon arrived at King Ghidorah's location and immediately loosening off round after round of tank fire at the three-headed dragon.

Unfortunately all it did was to attract the kaiju's attention and soon its three heads rained lightning bolts down to the ground. The yellow energy fire vaporized exposed infantrymen, exploded the soft skin vehicles and APCs while melting the armor of the tanks. Turning around, the monster marched towards the beaten survivors as they vainly attempted to fall back in good order.

Once they reached the reinforcements, the survivors attempted to regroup but a wave of lightning bolts prevented them from doing so as it added to the growing number of panicked-stricken survivors feeling from the golden kaiju. King Ghidorah's heads crackled madly in victory as it saw the military forces fleeing from its path. However, the sound of aircraft pulled its attention up towards the sky where it seemed that scores of aircraft from different nations circled overhead.

As an F-15C and F-15J flew side by side, their pilots observed the firestorm below them. After looking at the frightening form of Ghidorah, the American pilot whispered a small prayer to which the Japanese lead pilot heard before musing, "Don't tell me you're loosing your composure already".

Annoyed at being overhead, the American pilot looked back at the ground before turning to his counterpart, "Can you blame me for feeling such fear since we're facing a foe that can really easily kill us and I'm not looking forward for a very early death".

The Japanese pilot laughed quietly at the moment before he advised in as much a confident tone as possible, "If you can keep your composure then we'll be able to take this bastard on and ensure as many of our men make it back". Turning back to look at the monster, the Japanese squadron commander warned his American counterpart, "Well then we might as well get going then".

His American counterpart nodded before he looked at the radar screen which soon filled with scores of aircraft from different nations, "Let's get this circus underway then". He then radioed, "Alright all units form up and assume attack position", "If you remember your training from Red Flag then you'll hopefully do fine". After that, he radioed a nearby American E-3 Sentry to coordinate the other squadrons once they started the attack.

When the enormous air fleet formed up into formation it soon began the attack with weapons blazing and engines at full power. After completing a strafing run, the pilot would immediately pull out of dodge before assuming position for another run.

The surprise attack and the sheer weight of the different munitions that impacted on King Ghidorah's skin literally forced it backward as it staggered momentarily under the assault. Its three heads moved around wildly as explosions engulfed the space demon. Flapping its wings madly, Ghidorah roared angrily before it lit the sky directly above it with its yellow gravity beams.

To the horror of all of the pilots, the sight before them resembled flying through the thickest anti-aircraft fire in the world. As the planes plunged back into the attack, the lightning barrage soon destroyed an increasing number and soon whole squadrons were mere skeletons as King Ghidorah soon took to the air.

Flying high in the sky, the two flight leaders observed the monster ascending while other fighters heading down to meet the kaiju. Cursing out loud, the American pilot whispered harshly, "We're really in it for now". Turning to the AWACS flying in the vicinity, the American squadron commander yelled out harshly over the communications net, "Contact the forces on the ground and ask them to provide any anti-aircraft support immediately".

His Japanese counterpart was busy taking care of things in the air as he radioed back to the airbases, "King Ghidorah has taken to the air and has engaged our forces". Pausing for a moment, he continued the update, "We request that you send reinforcements immediately to assist". As the American and Japanese fighters regrouped in the midst of the explosions, the two flight leaders took stock of the air battle for several moments. After seeing Ghidorah wipe out another wave of fighters, the Japanese flight leader cursed out loud before he radioed the others, "Engage the target and try to draw it away from the others".

Jettisoning their heavy weapons, the remaining fighters rapidly closed the distance to attack the flying space demon as he clashed with the fighter squadrons from the other nations. Already the monster wiped out several air units while the rest scattered in disorder as the monster ripped them to pieces. Once the American and Japanese fighters flew in to engage, the monster switched to them and soon lightning bolts, machine gun and missile fire crisscrossed the sky as the combatants savagely battled each other.

On the ground, fires raged as civilians fled to safety and the military units on the ground positioned anti-aircraft weapons while helping in the rescue of survivors. As they made their way through the rubble, the scale of the destruction stunned everyone as well as the rows of numerous dead. Already some had made comparisons between this and an earthquake or the history of the infamous Gallipoli campaign of World War I.

High in the sky a ferocious dogfight waged as the UNGCC air forces attempted to drive King Ghidorah away from the blazing city while inflicting what damage they could against the three-headed dragon. In turn, the space kaiju blazed away with all of its weapons as it pursued its attackers with merciless abandon. Soon large amounts of debris rained down to the ground as Ghidorah's bolts precisely struck their targets as the kaiju flew past while searching for more victims.

As the UNGCC flight leaders flew past, both winced as they saw the rain of debris heading to the ground. After watching Ghidorah blow away another F-2 as well as two F-15s, the Japanese squadron commander turned to his American counterpart, "So do you think that we've lured this bastard far away enough from the area"?

The American squadron commander winced at the tone before replying back quietly, "I hope to hell so since we've already taken heavy losses and besides Istanbul is pretty much wiped off the map". After seeing several more fighters killed by the dragon the American air officer radioed the E-3 Sentry, "Aren't those anti-aircraft units ready to go yet"?

It took a few minutes before the voice of one of the E-3's passengers came up on the line, "The units on the ground say that they need at least ten more minutes and that includes ensuring that the monster does not notice them".

The American flight leader tried to gain control of his temper before nodding in agreement, "Alright warn us immediately when they're ready to go". Switching to talk with the other pilots, the pilot ordered his colleagues, "For those that are bingo on weapons, clear out now while the rest are to inflict as much damage as possible". Groans came in on the airways before the American flight leader silenced all argument, "That is an order". Turning off his communications system, he turned to his Japanese counterparts before both pilots plunged back into the battle with a blaze of machine gunfire.

King Ghidorah's heads moved madly as explosions occurred all around its skin while the space kaiju blazed away with its lightning bolts. Soon, it seemed that an endless wave of explosions engulfed the monster but they were mainly that of exploding planes as the demon devastated the aerial defenders. Driven into a rage, the monster blasted at everything in sight with its lighting bolts, whether it would have been in the air or on the ground.

In the E-3 Sentries orbiting near the battle zone, the eyes and ears of the crews shook as they observed the battle. Wondering when they would become the next target, the crews watched the radar screens with sweat in their eyes as a single enemy unit slaughtered all of their fellow airmen. Thus when they heard that the anti-aircraft batteries were ready to go, they were equally relieved as the airmen once they received the message.

When the sky suddenly began to clear, the three-headed kaiju bellowed in glee at the sight of its disorganized and retreating opponents. Circling the sky like a vulture, Ghidorah waited for its next opponent to show it self and it did not take long as scores of missiles and machine gunfire emerged from the ground and from all directions to detonate on the kaiju's golden skin. Crackling madly, the monster began to seek out its assailants and soon spotted those on the ground closest to its location, which did not survive as the monster blew them away.

Suddenly as the attack began, it suddenly ceased as the monster flew high in the night sky above the flames and smoke. Satisfied with the destruction that it caused, King Ghidorah ascended the sky until it flew out of range of the international military forces.

As the air fleet began to land back at Incrilik, the sight of so few shocked everyone. After each plane taxied to its designated spot, its piloted leapt out of the cockpit and onto the concrete airfield in an angry mood before they all headed inside. Some though remained in their seats as the shock of the battle began to eat away at them and the base crew had to pry them away from their cockpit seats and sent to the base hospital to recover.

Even though they knew somewhat what to expect when facing against the golden kaiju, the two commanders of the G-Force contingent in the area read the after-action report with deep worry while the rest looked at them with mounting anger in their eyes. Suddenly one of them turned and started yelling obscenities at the G-Force personnel and the base commander had to call in MPs to escort him from the room. As the police left, the base commander turned to the two senior G-Force officials, "Can we expect casualties like this to be the norm".

The two looked at each other for a moment before the American replied sadly, "I'm afraid it will be the norm sir and it won't matter how hard we all train". A deathly silence descended into the room as everyone considered the thoughts with most of them considering their visitors completely insane to wear the uniform.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

If you notice the order of the locations that I mentioned in this story, it is an attempt to correspond to the time zone differences.

The Red Flag facility was a training facility for the USAF and it involves realistic exercises which included tests against Soviet anti-air weapons.

The remarks made by the regular American army commanders and the Israeli Defense Forces during the fighting refer to the fact that despite being very exceptionally strong in comparison to the others of the world, they could not afford many casualties for mainly political reasons.

If the portrayal of Baragon and Angilas made the two kaiju seem weak, well in a way they are in comparison to most of the other monsters in this story. Still though they did inflict enormous damage on those that faced them.

I apologize for not giving the sub-unit commanders in the battle zones names and attempting to flesh them out but it would have added trouble and eventually lead to an over-bloated character list. Most of the main people in the story will be in the upper levels.

Finally, I apologize for making this chapter very, very, very... well you get the idea. I'll try to limit the pages but I'm not holding out any promises.

The line "What you people have done here" was quoted by Israeli Defense Minister Moshe Dayan when he looked over the devastation wrought by both the IDF and the Egyptian Army in Chinese Farm during the 1973 Yom Kippur War.

* * *

**Author's Questions**

Hopefully I managed to match the capabilities of the monsters with the modern weapons of today (in terms of how they would face off against each other?)

Was there anyway that I could have made the conferences like the one in the first few pages in the chapter more better since I have some worries about that.

The next chapter will deal with the reaction throughout the world at the return of Godzilla and his brethren. It will cover different aspects and soon those that wish ill on the visitors will make themselves known for they have long-standing grievances against the actions of the past. It may take some time due to the nature of the next chapter I'm about to write.

As always, please read and review.


	7. Meetings and clashes across the globe

Chapter 7: Meetings and clashes across the globe

* * *

"We will not make, posses, or allow nuclear weapons. We cannot make an exception, not even in a situation as grave as this". -Prime Minister Mitamura, The Return of Godzilla 

"No, it is the right time when principles are at stake**".** -Prime Minister Mitamura, The Return of Godzilla

"Japan shall neither possess nor manufacture nuclear weapons, nor shall it permit their introduction into Japanese territory". -Three-Non Nuclear Principles as outlined by Japanese Prime Minister Eisaku Sato

**

* * *

January 7th/8th 2010**

**White House/UNGCC headquarters**

As President Alexander Calhoun looked out from the Oval Office, he winced at the sight of protestors marching along the sidewalk outside of the gates. They all came from different walks of life and all had different signs with some of the violent ones advocating dragging him, his staff and their predecessors into a courtroom and charging them with war crimes. While he agreed with some of those particularly dealing with the threat of the monsters, the demands of other protestors struck him as too excessive and had already given some of his staff headaches just thinking about it.

A knock at the door brought his attention back to the present and he turned to see an aide come in before saying, "Sir, they've got the communications link to Japan ready to go". Calhoun nodded and thanked him for a moment before he headed to the Situation Room where the rest of his cabinet and the Japanese ambassador and his staff waited for him. Already one of the main screens had already activated and the image of Director Jisaburo Matsuda and the rest of the UNGCC were already on the screen.

Looking at both groups, Redford anticipated a stormy meeting and immediately exchanged a silent look with Okamura who was struggling to keep his face calm as the meeting started. Taking a huge gulp as if he was walking to an ambush, Redford sat down and listened in as the president and the director began to exchange harsh words.

Alexander Calhoun started icily at the screen for a moment before he told his "counterpart", "If it weren't for the situation, what you and fellow countrymen did could prove damaging to relations between our two nations".

Matsuda took a deep breath before he replied back in an equally icy tone, "I apologize for that Mr. President but as several of the officials here in the room have already told you, we needed to move quickly to meet this threat and since you refused, we had to take matters into our own hands". He paused for the moment before he added, "As for the officers, please do not punish them for they felt that they were doing the right thing under the circumstances".

Calhoun grunted for a moment in agreement before he continued, "It was only because of the fact that I didn't want to start a panic and that there have been false alarms". Taking a deep breath, he then retorted, "Besides it seems that your intervention did not do much for we pretty much could have done the same thing". The UNGCC command staff in Tokyo and Washington looked at each other with grim looks at the president's boast before he continued, "But I guess we'll let history decide who was right and wrong".

All then switched to the maps Redford, the joint chiefs and the Japanese officials in the room began to brief the president and the others in the room. Sometimes when they requested clarification, Matsuda and the UNGCC command staff would provide the information along with files for the audience to read.

After reading the last of the files, Calhoun's face darkened as he considered its contents before he mused to the others, "Indeed we do face long odds here". He then asked the Director, "Any other surprises you plan to spring upon us like say an invasion like aliens"? When the others looked at each other for several moments to consider their answers, Calhoun continued on, "Alright then what do you expect of me"?

The Director and the commanders looked at each other for several moments before he said to the president of the United States, "I want your assurance that you'll be willing to work with us in trying to combat this threat".

Calhoun bristled for a moment before he asked sharply, "And in return, can we expect the UNGCC to help us in dealing with the problems in the region before these beasts arrived"? The others looked at each other as if they found the idea repugnant before Calhoun continued in an even harsher tone, "Whether you feel what was done in 2003 was right or not doesn't matter anymore since you're in it as much as we are now".

The UNGCC main staff looked at each other for several moments before Aso commented, "Perhaps its best to put that issue into the back-burner for now". Calhoun bristled for a moment before he whispered, "Then what is the point of having alliances with other nations then if they're not going to go with you all the way".

Ronald Manning then asked, "When we face Godzilla and the other monsters, will we be operating in the same rules of war that you operated under in the last war". The generals on the screen nodded which seemed to anger Manning for several moments before he asked them in harsh tone, "This is a different war and yet you are still willing to follow the rules of the last war despite the fact that they may have caused you much more trouble than necessary".

It took a moment for the UNGCC members to understand what he meant but once they did, they all winced at what he was thinking. For what Manning was referring to was the famous speech by Japanese Prime Minister Mitamura to the ambassadors of the Soviet Union and the United States after they demanded the use of nuclear weapons to destroy Godzilla when he first returned in 1984. Basically it meant that no matter the scale of the danger, Japan would fight as clean a war against the monster as it had to and it had dominated as long as the monster still lived. What Manning was proposing was repugnant enough for at least one of the Japanese G-Force commanders to respond, "To do so would dishonor those that came before us as well as loose moral accountability".

Manning growled angrily before he roared back, "Yeah right, when you've been pushed against the wall, you've used such weapons before and what I've heard in most instances, it has worked".

He was about to say more when one of the three senators in the room commented harshly, "Yes we did but that was only as a last resort and after a very heated debate". Pausing for a moment, the senator then continued, "Also using those weapons helped unleash threats even worse than Godzilla as well as give new ways for men to kill each other.

Pat Minter jumped in by saying, "But the way that you guys fight will most certainly result in a long-term combat scenario which if you recall is not very popular with the public here at home at the moment". Turning back to the president, he stated, "This is a war and in war, the only thing that matters is to win".

Matsuda snarled for a moment before he said icily to the National Security Adviser, "But what you're proposing will ensure that we have a pyrrhic victory".

Before Manning or Miner could reply, Michael Lawrence, the vice-president of the United States, stood up from his seat and spoke to the others, "Mr. President, if we truly consider using our most dangerous weapons then we're no better than those dictators that we despise". He then focused his eyes on the president while stating, "I believe that if we can avoid it then we should avoid using our nuclear weapons and also recommend the same to our allies in the region".

Several of the others in the room were surprised at what the Vice-President had said before Manning replied harshly, "Our allies in the region won't like having their hands tied and our foes will accuse us of interfering in their affairs once again".

Calhoun gritted his teeth in anger at the arguments before he reprimanded everyone in the room, "Alright that's enough gentlemen". He then turned to Matsuda and said harshly, "This is a different type of war so I suggest you and your colleagues reconsider your stance on the issue and decide the goals of the mission". Taking a deep breath from the exhaustion that he just felt, Calhoun then turned to Redford and asked quietly, "So now what can we do to avoid such a scenario"?

Redford grimaced at the president's words before he answered, "To do so would require the type of conventional firepower we thought we would have needed in a showdown with the former Soviet Union". Pausing for a moment, he then said, "Right now the army is combing through whatever reserves it has and trying to cobble them together into units to send to the battle zone while the air force is reactivating disbanded air units and getting them up to speed". His face darkened as he then talked about the fleet, "Also right now we're working around the clock to reactivate the ships of the National Reserve Fleet with most of the focus on the transports and our heavier warships".

He didn't have to add that it would take time for they all knew it and it showed as Miner asked him, "Is there anyway we can speed up the process"? Redford shook his head and the National Security Adviser took a deep breath before saying out loud, "So we really are fighting on a shoestring here for the foreseeable future".

Matsuda nodded as Aso looked at some of the notes before he told the National Security Advisor, "We've already mobilized most of our ground forces and they are already there or are on their way". It's the same with the air force but we're still trying to mobilize our fleet units". All nodded in agreement at the problems the JMSDF faced in mobilizing its units and sending them over long hostile distances.

Calhoun grunted for a moment before they moved on to other matters, "Since you will be involving yourselves more deeply in the Middle east, what about the other nations"? His eyes spoke the reason why he asked that question and the answer Matsuda gave him did not please him or most of the others in the room.

The director grimaced before replying to the president, "Right now the monsters threaten all of us so I wouldn't be surprised if they would soon decide to work with you no matter how much you all hate each other".

One of the others in the room jumped up from his seat and yelled harshly at the screen, "That's easy for you to say since you're not fighting against a foe that is willing to kill us all in a manner that made your kamikazes look tame in comparison". The Japanese members growled as he continued, "Who knows, they might just want to sit back and let us deal with this threat and since we must due to the region's strategic importance".

Redford jumped in to defend his Japanese comrades, "Perhaps but if this is allowed to continue, then eventually they may have no choice but to accept our help or have their own economic situation collapse". Turning to the president, he pleaded, "Sir you've seen the same reports that I've read and sooner or later they'll have to ask for our help in dealing with this threat".

Some of the others growled at that statement and Miner, "And once they do then some of those that hate us will start asking for favors that we'll soon be unable to deliver without protest". Growling angrily at it all, he then turned to both the president and the director, "With respect sir, the plans that the Japanese are drawing up stink of the complex plans that they drew up during the war and those are putting too many restraints upon **our** freedom of action". That set off a bitter argument with the Japanese commanders and their American allies exchanging insults with the other Americans".

It soon got so out of hand that the president literally shouted to the top of his lungs, "All right people that's enough so get your heads together alright". He then turned to Matsuda and asked, "You must understand Mr. Director that what you're asking of us is a lot to swallow and if I may say so, it tastes very bitter". Matsuda nodded in grim agreement and his face said a lot about his feelings and it took a lot for Calhoun, Miner, Manning and the others not to react as the president asked, "Now onto other matters gentlemen".

The UNGCC members looked at each other for several moments as if wondering who should drop the next bomb on the American government officials before Matsuda took a deep breath and said, "Yes there is Mr. President and it has to deal with Saudi Arabia or more particularly, one of its provinces". Motioning to the notes that each person in the room had in their possession, he told them, "As you can see that during the war, we had some trouble with the Al Ahsa region of Saudi Arabia".

All in the room looked at the notes for several minutes before as Matsuda continued on, "We want you to persuade the Saudi government to ensure that those that inhabit this region will not interfere with us while we're there battling the kaiju".

The president and his staff winced before Manning replied back tensely, "If you remember sir, Saudi Arabia is one of our main allies in the region and supplies an enormous of oil to the rest of the world". He paused for a moment to look at his notes before adding, "For continuing to help us, we've tried to limit our interference with their affairs", "To do so otherwise would add another problem that we don't need now especially with all of this hanging on all our heads".

Miner than jumped in with his own thoughts, "Besides, it doesn't seem that it has any connections to groups that we have to be worried about", "If it did then we can look at it but not now". He then suddenly attempted to switch to a different subject, "Now though there is another matter that we need to discuss mainly access to the technology that you have at your disposal".

The request surprised the G-Force members and it took a while before Redford replied back, "As I've already stated to you that the weapons used in the last war will be used by all participants". He then paused for a moment before he continued, "In fact some of our army units have already used them in combat".

Calhoun suddenly spoke up in support of Miner, "I'd say that I have to agree that we should have access to **all** of the technology that Japan has on hand if just to jump-speed on our own research". Pausing for a moment, he then added "Also perhaps some of our scientists could meet so as to help coordinate the research". His voice then grew cold as he finished, "After all the reports state that the only way to combat the kaiju on a conventional level is by massive firepower and that leads to getting a hold of these weapons as quickly as possible".

The G-force members looked at each other for several long moments before Director Matsuda said to President Calhoun, "Perhaps we'll need to discuss it but we'll take your words under advisement". Calhoun's eyes told his answer, "Don't take too long or else those that die will be on your conscience".

The tone of the room had gotten extremely cold during the meeting and the aides on both sides looked at each other to find a way out of this impasse before things got worse between their superiors. Seeing that everyone was feeling the strain and looking at the clock to see that it was already very early in the morning, the Vice-President suddenly spoke up, "I believe that we should all retire for now and soon it will be dawn over in the Middle East and our men in the field will need to prepare".

The others were about to say more but then they too started to feel the fatigue and Calhoun nodded before he said to the entire room, "Alright, we'll break for now but if anything comes up then we all meet as soon as possible". Turning to Okamura, the president then added, "I will be sending several people over to the embassy to work with you on what we've discussed, is that find with you". Tired and seeing no other options at the moment, Okamura nodded and resumed gathering his things while the president headed out first with the other following right behind.

As everyone filed out of the situation room, Lawrence noticed the Secretary of Defense, the Japanese ambassador and the three senators heading out in the same direction. Realizing that it would be his best chance to gain some information without being overlooked, he gathered his gear and followed the others as they were about to exit the White House, "Gentlemen can I speak to you all privately for a moment".

The request caught everyone by surprise and Okamura replied back, "Of course but you probably won't learn anything that we've discussed with the president".

That did not deter Lawrence and he continued to push, "I know that but even with all of the measures being undertaken, what do you really think of our chances to win this time"?

His question took them all by surprise and they looked at each other with worried looks before Redford replied hastily, "I'm sorry sir but we really can't say at the moment". Before the Vice-President could inquire more, the others rushed out to the waiting limousines. As he watched them heading out of the White House grounds, Lawrence took a deep breath and silently walked back to his own office.

Once he locked the door and sat back down at his desk, Lawrence rubbed his face for a moment before he opened one of the desk drawers. Looking at some of the contents, he pulled several photos out as the sound of gunfire, explosions and the roar of a demon occurred in his mind. Blinking his eyes for a moment to clear his thoughts, the Vice-President then turned to look at one of the papers on the desk, which had a large symbol on its front. It was a symbol that the United Nations used on its flag with the letters of the UNGCC on the top and the silhouette of a monster in the foreground.

As he looked at the papers before him, Lawrence remembered about his past time in the service and what he saw and endured in Asia before his face formed into a hard determined stare as if he had made an important decision. Turning to look at one of the photos that showed him in his younger years along with several other fellow soldiers from the unit that he commanded at the time, Lawrence whispered a small promise to his departed friends.

**January 8th 2010**

**Border area of Pakistan and Afghanistan**

At some of the highest points on the Earth, the weather and the terrain proved to be brutal to all but the toughest of all human beings. It is a desolate area with primitive infrastructure and links to the outside world while chaos and anarchy reigned over the land. The people who inhabit this land are distrustful of outsiders even though if the opposition involves part of their fellow countrymen and were also vicious fighters in their own right.

The combination of these factors has proven invaluable to visitors from the other regions of the world with very disreputable pasts or those that truly serve the will of the religion that dominates them all. During the Soviet-Afghan war, weapons and people flooded the area as they made their way over the border to fight the godless invaders. It has become a crossing zone once again due to the resumption of heavy combat in Afghanistan and is now the sanctuary for some of the most hunted men on the face of the modern world.

Though he had grown to the harsh weather, Salazar continued to rub his hands together to generate some warmth between them as well to relax as he observed the line of visitors arriving into the small structures behind him. Looking into the sky, he shook his head for a moment as if expecting an attack before he joined the others inside the small structures.

Inside the group of visitors drank their cups of water as they exchange stories of their exploits against their common hated enemy. Though each boasted their own individual exploits, they all had the sense to recognize the exploits of their fellow fighters. Technicians surrounded them while setting up equipment while televisions continued to blare with news from the outside world, most of them good in their opinion.

It continued for several moments until a row of important men emerged from one of the smaller rooms and headed to the makeshift podium at the front. Instinctively, they all sat down on the dirt floor as most of the new arrivals took their seats while one, a man with a light gray beard, wrinkles in his face and wearing small glasses, remained standing. The silence lasted for a few long seconds before the man spoke to the entire room, "I want to thank you all on behalf of myself and the great one for attending this meeting so quickly and for dealing with the problems in getting here".

After exchanging greetings, they all got down to business, "It seems that our war against the infidels has taken an interesting turn and that the prophet has given us our greatest test". Motioning to the screens where the footage of the monster attacked played out, he continued by saying, "While some of our people have also died, these creatures seemed to focus their attention on the invaders".

One of the others, a man by the name of Rafistani, also added in, "Also from the rumors spoken, it seems that the infidels were responsible for the creation of these monstrosities". All murmured at that before the man continued, "These beasts appeared once in the early 1990s and they had power equivalent to that of Allah".

The lead man on the podium raised his hands to silence everyone before he continued, "Though yes some of our own have been killed, we must seize this as an opportunity for these beasts have our enemies running for their pitiful lives". That persuaded the audience to exchange whispers among each other before grey-bearded man finished, "We should consider this a true test of whether we are truly worthy of Allah".

The audience looked at each other for several moments and some of them were about to state their own opinions but the looks from their peers helped strengthen their spirits and they nodded in full agreement. He then sat down as Rafistani took over the briefing.

"As my fellow brothers have stated, we must decide on how to integrate this into our fight against the crusaders". Pausing for a moment, he then looked at the audience before he continued his briefing, "As demonstrated by those that have fought in Iraq and in Palestine, whenever one of the creatures arrived, it would divide their attention, thereby making them vulnerable to our strikes". Some of those nodded in agreement at the man's statement before he added, "Also we must show our own people that what we believe is sure to be correct in the long run".

All nodded in full agreement before the lead man on the podium, "Your statements have merit but can it be pulled off"?

Rafistani nodded in full agreement before he answered angrily, "Once our people see that those in power are stooges of those that cannot even protect themselves against this threat then they will listen to us". Pausing for a moment to get his point across, he continued, "In fact as you all know, there are those in the governments that actually support us". While many grumbled at the iman's statement, some nodded in full agreement for they too had those in the governments that shared the same goals as they did and that their help had proven crucial to their survival.

Several in the audience looked at each other for several moments before they those on the stage briefed them on their own knowledge of what they saw of the creatures". Though some of their colleagues had looks of horror on their faces, the others were in awe of what the veterans had described before Rafistani nodded in thanks before turning back to the audience, "I hope that what you all listened to here will help you weather this storm intact".

One of the others then said to those on the podium, "So what do we do about America and Japan since it seems that they're willing to flood our home with more of their troops", "Also they started to increase arms shipments to their puppets as well as the Zionist state". All started to growl at that and a stream of curses and promises of vengeance came from the veterans of Palestine.

That set off a round of commotion as everyone discussed the implications before one by the name of Hadifi el-Badrayn said to them, "Then we must make them pay dearly for their invasion and the fact that **they** brought these monsters to our shores". Pausing for a moment, he then added, "We must also include their civilians that are already on our soil as well as back in their homelands". Looking at everyone with hardened eyes, he then finished by stating, "Finally we must show the world this invasion for what it truly is".

The grey-bearded man nodded in agreement before he then told the room, "Now that we have settled that issue, now we must find a way to declare the intentions of our people to this crisis". That set off a round of heated deliberations in which everyone attempted to get their own slightly different views into the report. Still though, it went much more smoothly than what their counterparts had gone through in the west. As the grey-bearded man with glasses put the finishing touches on the declaration, he turned to the audience, "Now I will take this to him and see what he thinks but its more than likely he will approve".

With that, the meeting ended as everyone drifted off to small groups to exchange stories and advice with each other while others arranged for travel back to their own homelands.

Salazar was busying making his way through the crowd when he ran into Badrayn as he looked at the television showing the news. As he got close, Salazar got a good look at the man was impressed for it seemed that he was a monster in human form with his blackened skin, several small scars around his weather-beaten face and eyes that could reduce a person to tears. As he was about to leave Badrayn called out to him in a quiet harsh tone, "Do not worry for I do not harm fellow brothers with distinguished records such as yours".

At ease, Salazar nodded in appreciation before he replied, "You honor me with your words and I only wished to have done more in the service of God".

Badrayn shook his head before commenting, "Once you've fought against one of those types of armies for a long time, the damage that you have actually done with be more than enough anyway". Looking then at the footage of Gigan and King Ghidorah devastating the armies of their hated enemy, he then added, "Besides you will get your chance enough as so shall we all". Pausing for a moment, he then said with a deadly smile on his face, "I only hope that they start pouring in those infidels so I can kill some more before I leave this Earth".

In one of the nearby rooms, the gray-bearded man watched his own television set for several moments before he said to his visitor in the room, "I must thank you for your assistance in getting the information to us so quickly". Pausing for a moment, he continued on by stating, "Of course, we all knew what these things were capable of but thanks to you and many others, we have managed to gain a clearer understanding".

Rafistani nodded before he replied back, "Do not think much of it, I only wish to help those in common cause against the enemy". He then added, "These numerous transgressions against our people has gone long enough and now with this in our hands, they must be swept from our lands in the blink of an eye".

His host stroked his grey beard for several moments before nodding at the statement, "Indeed and they think themselves to be so righteous when they've committed unspeakable horrors upon our homelands". Turning to check the time, he then stood up and said, "I must go meet with him right now", "Thank you for meeting with me and I wish you a safe journey". Rafistani bowed before he left to return to the crowd which started to thin as many left to make the harsh journey back to their homelands.

**Late evening, January 11th 2010 **

**Russian airspace, near China, Mongolia and Kazakhstan**

Even though the radar stations had already tracked Rodan's arrival into Russian airspace, the air force avoided the creature as it flew through their airspace since the air units in the area were weak at the moment and the monster did not fly near any major population centers. After careful negotiation with China and the surrounding nations and with assistance from the UNGCC, the combined air armies in the area began to assemble to engage the giant bird. While fighters gathered their airbases, air defense units immediately gathered along the likely flight paths the monster would take to get to the southwest although some of the Russian air defense units did station themselves at the northern areas just in case the UNGCC was dead wrong about the monster's flight path.

Resting after a long flight, the monster sat resting on the mountainside near a shallow water lake with its wings tucked in around its body while its eyes warily scanned the night sky for threats. All around lay proof of the monster's destructive power and right underneath it were the remains of animals, humans, etc. After several hours of rest, the monster took to the sky again and this time towards the southwest.

When the satellites and search aircraft spotted the monster taking to the air, they immediately sent the information to Moscow, which then sent it to its Far East Command. Once they got it, they immediately put all of their airbases on alert while securing the assistance of China and the Central Asian countries in the area.

In their ready rooms, the pilots waited anxiously for word to launch. Already they had received word of the fighting going on to the southwest and although, the Americans and Japanese had reassured the high-level commanders, the pilots themselves felt no such confidence as they looked over the photos of their target. Thus when the squadron commanders arrived, their fellow pilots assaulted them with numerous questions and it took explosive tempers to calm things down. Once the squadron leaders briefed their men with as much information that they could get, the planes soon took off to the sky by the score although some of the airbases decided not to participate, which did anger those that sent up planes to attack the target.

Even though it flew high in the night sky, the ground shook from beneath Rodan's passing as it flew overhead with the sonic boom following directly behind. The kaiju continued on for several moments until a swarm of missiles and explosions occurred all around the giant bird. Howling in anger, the kaiju suddenly increased speed as it search for prey, which was not long in coming as scores of Russian, Chinese and Central Asian fighters flew towards it full throttle.

When Rodan entered into visual range of the pilots, they all winced in surprise as the monster dove right at them. While most of the planes managed to get out of the way in time, at least four fell to the monster's rush. Stunned by the aggressive action, the rest attempted to reform and engage while the monster came around for another pass at a speed that horrified the pilots. After a few minutes of combat with losses already starting to rise, the Russian pilots felt as if they were reliving the first few months of the Great Patriotic War.

On the Russian A-50Shmel and Chinese Y-8 AWACS aircraft and the ground stations, the radar screens all tracked a large circle continuing on its present course while aircraft symbols surrounded it and missiles emerged and streaked towards the target. Unfortunately, it seemed that the firepower did not have any effect and instead they watched in horror as aircraft symbol after aircraft symbol disappeared from the map. And that was just the first wave that went in to engage the flying monster.

Within several minutes, the attack turned into a drawn out aerial dogfight with the pilots using all of their skills against the flying kaiju. Unfortunately that did not prove enough as the monster outmaneuvered the most modern aircraft in the world and slashed away at them with its wings, beak and feet or blast them with its red atomic beam. Even if the beam missed its target, it would short out the electronic systems of fighters that flew too close to the blast.

Screeching in anger at the resistance, the flying creature suddenly rushed at the new wave of fighters with the desire for food and blood in its eyes. Soon, the flying monster's fearsome power forced the fighters onto the defensive with one group playing bait while the rest blasted away against the beast's thick hide.

It did not help much that the fighter squadrons were from different nations and had practiced in different styles of air combat which prevented them from massing their firepower for full effect. In fact most of the squadrons from the Central Asian countries bolted from the scene at the sight of the flying kaiju, leaving the angered the Russian and Chinese pilots but they did not think about it much as they continued to exchange fire with Rodan.

In one of the large A-50Shmel AWACS aircraft that circled the battle zone, the Russian and Chinese air commanders watched in horror as a single enemy decimated their finest air units. After seeing a few more fighters disappear from the map, one of the Russian commanders got on the line and communicated with ground forces in a harsh tone, "Are the anti-aircraft units ready to go yet? The voice on the other end of the line replied that they needed fifteen more minutes to which the Russian commander swore, "They won't have fifteen more minutes so get them ready to go or else I'll personally execute you for incompetence". With that, he turned back to his Chinese counterpart and asked quietly, "Do you have anymore reinforcements to send"?

The Chinese commander replied back as best he could, "We've committed most of our forces already in repeated strikes and half of them have already lost up to sixty percent". Pausing for a moment, the Chinese commander then added, "We must retreat before we lose them all".

Turning back to the radar screen, the Russian air commander cursed for a moment before he activated a radio link to the squadrons, "Order all planes to fall back now". He then immediately switched to contact the air-defense units on the ground, "Prepare to engage the enemy" and shut it off before the voice on the other end of the line could reply back". He then turned back to the air battle and whispered quietly to no one in particular, "Let us hope that this works and we can at least injure the monster".

It proved difficult to contact the fighters since they were busy trying to stay alive against the kaiju while its red atomic beam had disrupted electronic systems that were designed to withstand nuclear blasts. Also the monster would eventually overtake them no matter how fast or well they flew. In fact the monster wiped several squadrons completely out of the sky as the rest fled from the battlefield in disorder.

Hidden on the ground, the Russian troops activated scores of their large S-300 SAM launchers under camouflage as the crews readied their deadly loads for action. The troops on the ground also moved smaller mobile SAM launchers and ZSU-23-4 and Tunguska-M1self-propelled anti-aircraft guns into position in Rodan's flight path. Learning from training for a potential war now long gone and with advice from other who have used these same weapons, the army units readied a wide range of weapons and once the radar systems locked on target, they launched their deadly payloads into the sky by the hundreds.

As Rodan dispatched the last of its foes, the monster screeched in victory and soon resumed course for several moments before its eyes blinked at the sight of scores of contrails heading in from all sides. The monster blinked for a moment before it descend to a lower altitude but the missiles bored in from all directions and soon multiple explosions engulfed the monster.

Thrashing in the air due to the explosions, Rodan screeched in anger before it dove down into the ground in pursuit of the source of the missile contrails. While the defenders remained mostly hidden, the sudden passing of the monster nearly right above them created havoc among them due to the enormous wind gusts and sonic booms the monster generated in its path.

Whenever it flew by close by a recently fired missile contrail, Rodan instantly destroyed the area with blasts of its red-atomic beam. The defenders at the nearby sites attempted to fight back but their weapons inflicted little to no damage while revealing their location to the monster. Soon the monster left a long trail of destruction behind it as it continued on its present course.

Watching the few remaining fighters disappear from the radar screen, the commanders from both nations both had angry looks on their faces as they watched Rodan fly away. Seeing their finest weapons have no apparent effect on the flying kaiju sent dark thoughts through their minds and some of the more cynical ones thought that their American and Japanese counterparts had intentionally deceived them.

**Late Evening, January 14, 2010**

**Port of Alexandria**

One of the oldest ports in the world, the city of Alexandria has gone through millennia of war and peace and has maintained its standing among the world through the passage of time and the changing of technology.

Though business remained mostly normal, the sight of many warships in the harbor from different countries added to the many rumors that spread throughout the city ever since they got word of the monster attacks. The large number of foreign military personnel in the city had lead to clashes with the local population, due to fear that Alexandria could become a target. Already, large numbers of local police patrolled the streets while patrol boats from the Egyptian Navy observed the numerous ships entering and leaving the huge port.

On the warships themselves, the crews kept busy with a mix of training and recreational activities. Although many felt cooped up, the incidents on shore, the orders of their commanders and recent news kept them at their stations although the quiet did get to them at times.

It certainly got to the commander of the 6th fleet, Vice-Admiral Jeb A. Robinson, as he sat on the bridge of the USS _Mount Whitney_ and watched the movement of ships through the harbor. Ever since receiving the order from Washington to head to Cairo and seeing ships from the surrounding area head here as well, he thought to himself that it would be inevitable a terrorist attack would occur in Alexandria.

Suddenly the metal floor beneath the Vice-Admiral and his staff began to shake violently before a shockwave threw them all down to the deck. Groaning in pain, the attempted to get up from the floor but the shaking still continued and he had to hold on for several more moments before it stopped. Once he got up and saw the wreckage though, wished that he had stayed down.

For what lay right in front of the admiral and his disheveled staff was a devastated landscape that came out of a disaster zone. Several ships had capsized or had run aground while a mysterious force set more ships ablaze from stem to stern. Meanwhile, a large inferno started to gradually engulf the docks and the sudden earthquake had torn large holes in the ground. Finally, many noticed that the water level in the harbor seemed to have shrunk for several moments before it changed back to normal levels. It took several moments before Robinson and the others saw the culprit of the chaos now playing out in the harbor.

Standing above the smoke was a large bi-pedal beetle-like monster with two large yellow eyes, a mouth that seemed to operate similar to a machine, and arms that resembled drills. As the monster roared out into the smoke filled skill, it fired a large circular object towards the docks which soon lit up with a huge explosion. Roaring in glee, the new arrival started to head to the shore with virtually no resistance from the shocked observers.

The sound of gunfire shook the admiral and his staff out of their reverie and they immediately sprung into action as Robinson grabbed a hold of one of the microphones and yelled out, "To all units, general quarters, I repeat general quarters". He then turned to one of the others and then told him, "Signal the authorities on shore". The officer ran off while Robinson looked back to the sudden battle.

Throughout the harbor, rudely awakened sailors watched in horror for several moments before the alarm bells roared loudly sending them to their battle stations. Soon they covered the surprised monster in a hail of smoke and fire while the ships hurried get up steam to either escape or join in the battle. Aircraft soon joined in the conflagration while on shore, Egyptian army units along with several attached G-Force units struggled to get to the docks.

Surprised by the sudden defense, Megalon roared in anger for several moments before it swung its arms around as if to ward of its multiple attackers. While not having much luck in driving off its attackers, the arms did help a little for if a missile struck the metallic arms, sent the missile flying off course towards the ground or the water.

From the bridge of the USS _Mount Whitney_, the commander of the Sixth Fleet and his staff watched in horror as the monster seemed to continue on its present course even though the ships and planes pounded its hide with the most powerful weapons available and at point blank range as well. Seeing the beetle-like monster shrug off that type of firepower sent shivers down the admiral's spine since neither he nor his fellow soldiers had any idea of what to try next against their tormentor.

As it inhaled in air and scanned the ground in front of it, Megalon spotted several small targets heading its way along the docks. Roaring out in glee, the monster's metallic mouth opened and several fireballs sped towards the ground, turning it into a sea of flame. Satisfied with the devastation, the monster began to search for more targets and although partially blinded by the firestorm, Megalon's horn lit up before a yellow jagged beam emerged towards one of the warships in the harbor. Once it struck, the ship seemed to lift out of the water due to the enormous explosion before it settled into the mud while flames ranged all over the vessel's deck.

The sight stunned everyone in the harbor for several moments before the multiple warships began to move as they all wanted to gain some distance. Aboard the _Whitney_, Robinson watched in silence as his ships and many others struggled to get out of the war zone. Turning to watch aircraft attacking the monster and suffering heavy losses in the process, Robinson turned to one of the other officers, "Get the other bases on the line and request reinforcements immediately".

Though somewhat hammered by the fearsome power of the cruise missiles and smart bombs at point blank range, Megalon remained unscathed as it continued on its path of destruction. Soon the monster set foot on land when its feet started to make huge holes in the pavement while it surveyed its surroundings. Howling at the night sky for the carnage that was about to happen, Megalon resumed its advance only to be met by a hail of tank and energy fire which sent the monstrous bug stumbling back.

Once the ground troops arrived and saw the monster up close, some froze for several moments before their commanders angrily ordered them to join the G-Force lead units in engaging the monster. Soon their own M1A2 Abrams joined with that of the American M1A2 Abrams and the Japanese Type 90s as they blasted away at the target advancing on them.

Roaring in anger at the energy fire, the monster turned around and retaliated with a mix of lightning blasts from its horn and fireballs from its mouth down at its foes. The yellow lighting bolt instantly destroyed the G-Force maser vehicles while it melted the accompanying tanks. As for the fireballs, they instantly penetrated the thick Chobham armor of the tanks and they exploded with some of their turrets blown off to the side. While the survivors attempted to regroup and continue their attack on the monster, it retaliated by devastating the coastal areas of the city.

The shocking display of firepower stunned the ground forces and most of them soon started to retreat along with some troops from the G-Force units although the rest stayed put at the stern orders of their commanders. Even though they knew that they were badly outmatched here, and morale starting to break under the strain, the G-Force commanders on the ground attempted to organize a defense as best they could.

Facing minimal resistance, Megalon roared in glee as it soon resumed its advance . Soon, the monster was in the heart of the city, devastating everything in sight with a mixture of its fireballs and yellow lightning from its horn. The resulting destruction caused by both sides soon engulfed scores of buildings in the city, some dating as far back as the time of the ancient Greek General Alexander and perhaps even before that time period as well.

Watching from the deck of the warships, the sailors gasped in shock and awe as they saw the monster smashing his way through Alexandria. Although they had only engaged the monster for a short period of time, it left them all utterly exhausted no matter what rank they held and somewhat demoralized.

After smashing through another wave of opponents, Megalon turned to scan through the sea of flames for more targets to destroy. Seeing none, the monster roared in victory before it slammed its arms together high in the air to form a large drill. Jumping high into the sky, Megalon suddenly dove downward towards the ground and within seconds, the creature soon disappeared back into the Earth.

The two G-Force commanders looked at the devastation for several moments before the American G-Force officer asked his Japanese counterpart, "Any idea on what should the report say back home". The Japanese officer shook his head and shrugged as if to say, "I don't know". They were about to ask for updates when one of their subordinates ran up and told them that they would be expecting visitors to which they knew exactly who those visitors would be. Letting out a sigh, the American G-Force ground officer asked out loud, "I wonder how our own commanders could have dealt with this insanity back in the day".

**January 17, 2010**

**Southeast Asia**

Moving so swiftly as if they were part of the water itself, a large mass of red plankton-like creatures zoomed through the dark depths of the vast Pacific Ocean. In its wake, the red mass left an enormous and silent path of destruction along the sea floor as it snuffed out all life within its vicinity in seconds. Although it resembled a large blob, if anyone got a close look at it, they would see that at times, the red mass took on the shape of a large creature with enormous wings, a large yellow horn and a face that was both fearsome and gruesome to everyone alike.

Though there were those around that did witnessed the devastation, it was long after the red swarm had already departed the area. Many of the local authorities had believed that the red mass traveling through the seas around Indonesia had been caused by the local pollution or an unnatural event in the area while other more cynical people believed that it was a warning of dark times to come if not to them directly.

That did not matter one bit for the red swarm for it operated with a single goal: to reach the general location of its greatest enemy. As the huge red mass remembered its target, two large almond-shaped yellow eyes formed and glowed brightly for several moments before they faded until the surface and all that could be seen was the large red mass once again as it continued heading west.

* * *

Author's notes: 

-Although the real-life opponents are mentioned here and will be mentioned in future chapters, there are already the lists of characters from the Middle East that will represent the human sides opposing the UNGCC.

-From what I could gather on wikipedia and the GURPS Godzilla game that was designed on the web, Sardinia was supposed to represent somewhat Saudi Arabia and at least one of its particular regions. I will call it by the different names listed here so as to help attaché the story more to the Godzilla series.

-If you want a comparison of what Miner is saying to events in the real world then consider the US not joining several important treaties or more importantly not joining the International Criminal Court.

-If you want a precedent then in the Random House novels of the Godzilla series, there is a mention of the Arab countries "throwing" their support for the monster by declaring it a sword to punish.

-When Destroyah first emerged, the monster assumed the form of microscopic creatures that ravaged the tanks in an aquarium. I just decided to enlarge the field for which it could feed upon.

-I had thought about putting Megalon in but not in this chapter. However, looking at it, I changed my mind and decided to put the monster in

* * *

Author's questions: 

-I truly apologize for getting the section where the militants meet completely wrong and if there is any way to correct it then you're more than welcome to offer. I did try to make them sympathetic as possible considering the circumstances of what their homelands had gone through in modern times.

-Should I add some of the other monsters as well? If so, how many and which ones?

-Is there anyone that is remotely interested in reading this? And if there is, is there any problems that any review has with the story. If so, you're more than welcome to talk to me about it. I worked really hard on this and on all my other stories and all that. Sorry to sound so angry about it but I'm itching for reviews from my peers.

* * *

Next time: UNGCC forces have to deal with a multitude of problems which include working with bickering allies that will be more than happy to stab each other in the back, avoid getting their heads chopped to pieces by the extremists in the region and trying to hold off against the monster assaults while trying to engage their main target, Godzilla in a successful fair fight. 

**As always, please read and review**.


	8. Catching up on counterstrike

Chapter 8: Catching up on counterstrike

* * *

"An all out attack in Ise Bay", "Godzilla is just as likely to show up in Wakasa Bay", "What if they send everyone and he doesn't show, what do we do then". "It's an interesting question but a vital one". –Colonel Gondo, Godzilla vs Biolantte. 

"They'll never make it; it's too close to Osaka to attack with naval cannons" –Colonel Sho Kuroki, Godzilla vs Biolantte.

"Ah, I can't, I can't. The reports keep coming in. More hit-and-run Shadow attacks! They jump in, blow everything up in sight and then jump out again! They don't even bother to secure the area! It doesn't make sense!" –John Sheridan, Babylon 5

**

* * *

UNGCC fleet, 75 kilometers east of Kuwait City **

**January 25, 2010. 12:48am**

Although it was sometime after midnight, the combined UNGCC fleet cruised with a large portion of their crews at battle stations and while they kept their radar and sonar systems on. Planes and helicopters roared overhead on patrol with more on standby on the flight decks of the carriers in case they ran into any trouble. On the ships, sailors scanned the seas with binoculars and searchlights as well. From the lowest sailor to the commander of the naval fleet, all went about their duty despite the fear they all felt.

In his quarters on the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Andrew Bergen rubbed his face as he looked over the latest reports from the war zones. Although he had tried to get some rest, Bergen still felt the weight of exhaustion as he remembered the notes on his desk as well as the latest news from CNN. Looking up to the metal ceiling, Bergen mused to himself, "Well you knew what you were getting into when this war started up again". Realizing that he wouldn't be getting anything done for the moment and unable to sleep, the admiral left his quarters and headed towards the cafeteria.

When he arrived, Bergen spotted Carlson sitting in a chair lost in thought. It took a few minutes before she saw Bergen and remarked, "And I thought I wasn't getting enough sleep". Bergen grunted before Carlson remarked, "They have some food but it may not be to your liking".

After getting his own round of food, Bergen took his seat across from Carlson and they ate for several moments before he remarked to her, "And here I thought that burning the midnight oil on the job was one you did well".

Carlson laughed silently before she commented, "I can still do it but not all of the time". Taking a sip of his drink, the female admiral then added in a crabby tone, "Besides, the way we operate has already played havoc with my sanity".

Bergen laughed out loud for a moment before he replied back, "Hasn't it done the same thing to all of us".

Carlson winced before she said, "While it may be bad for us, think about the other commanders not to mention the soldiers", "In fact some have gotten so rowdy that I had to thrown them into the brig". She didn't mention the problem with the admirals and she didn't need to for Bergen already had experienced it first hand.

It was then that Tatsuya Omori appeared at the entrance and both American admirals stood up and bowed to the Japanese admiral but he immediately waved it off. Looking around, he then remarked, "I see that you had the same idea eh Bergen-san".

Bergen replied back, "Hai, we both felt that we weren't doing anything really constructive in our state so we met up here to calm ourselves down".

He was about to say more but Omori, remarked, "Don't worry about it admiral, in fact I had the same idea and despite our combat condition at the moment, I already issued an order for large portions of the crews to get some rest". He then added, "After all, a warrior must have a clear mind and spirit when he enters into battle". His American colleagues nodded before Bergen activated one of the small televisions in the room and Omori sat down alongside them while they ate their food.

When the footage showed Space-Godzilla in a middle of a devastated and deserted Kuwait City, Bergen turned to Omori and asked, "Sir, do you think that Space-Godzilla will be the first target"?

Omori nodded grimly and replied, "While most of the monsters are on the move, Space-Godzilla is staying put which makes him a perfect target". He then added, "Also, Tachibana is formulating a plan right now and several ground units have moved towards the border". Both American admirals had grim looks on their faces and Omori suddenly remembered why before he asked, "So you two fought against the monster during the last war didn't you"?

The two Americans looked at each other for several moments before Carlson answered, "If the recent attacks against the monster are any indication, then it's pretty much the same as Fukuoka if not worse". She paused before adding, "While we did manage to have a few advantages when battling Godzilla, we almost had none when attacking his space-borne counterpart".

Bergen nodded before he added, "Main command hastily ordered us in along with ground units to attempt to slow down the space kaiju and try to inflict any damage if possible". His eyes darkened with exhaustion as he spoke the next words, "Unfortunately it was a very hard fight".

Recognizing the grim look in their eyes and thinking about where he was at the time, Omori attempted to change the subject when the phone rang. Bergen immediately picked it up and then gave it to Omori. The Japanese admiral spoke into the phone for several moments before he hung it up and turned to his two American counterparts, "Well the orders came down so order everyone to get themselves ready and get at least two hours of sleep alright". Both Americans nodded and they all exchanged salutes before Omori and Carlson headed back up to the _Eisenhower's_ flight check where SH-60 Seahawks would chopper them back to their own ships.

Suddenly alone, Bergen yawned out loud before he called the bridge and told them to wake him up in three hours. Satisfied with the request, Bergen turned off the television and headed back to his quarters to try once again to get some sleep.

Several hours later, the three UNGCC naval commanders headed to a large conference room where everyone else waited for them. As they arrived, the three admirals noticed the tense atmosphere of the room and they all gulped for a moment before Omori took to the podium while Bergen and Carlson stood off to the side. Checking both his electronic and regular notes, the Japanese admiral took a deep breath before he began to speak to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming in so quickly", "As you know in a couple hours, we will be engaging in organized combat operations". Turning to look at the map, he then pointed to Kuwait City, "Our target will be the monster as well as the tower and the surrounding landscape", "If we can destroy them, then it would improve our chances of success".

Pausing for a moment to look at his notes, the Japanese admiral's voice took on a dark tone, "However as you already know, we can expect heavy resistance". Before anyone could respond, "While we don't believe the monster may strike at us, we may have to prepare for that possibility", "And as for our flyers, they'll be in the thick of it".

That earned him many groans from the pilots when they heard that and it took several minutes before Omori's American colleagues harshly calmed them down. After bowing in thanks, the Japanese admiral continued on in as confident a tone he could muster, "It may be disconcerting to you all but you still have a job to do and if you keep your heads together then you'll do alright". He then paused for a moment to look at his subordinates before he said, "We start the action in the morning so get your men ready".

With that, the meeting concluded and the UNGCC high-level commanders left the room with the rest soon following in a mix of frightened and angry tones. As the three admirals passed through several small groups of sailors, Omori turned to the other two and whispered in a tired tone, "It could have gone better in there".

Both American admirals shook their heads and Bergen said very quietly, "Don't worry about it Omori-san since I pretty much had the same reception during the strike missions". He then took a deep breath before he continued on, "While I understand where they're coming from and indeed they are good at their jobs, it sometimes gets to me".

Carlson took a deep breath before she answered in with her own ugly thoughts, "We had the same situation back in the war but it really wasn't that bad and everyone would settle in alright after a few missions against Godzilla or the other kaiju". Turning to look at several crewmembers whispering in a frightened tone, she replied to her two fellow G-Force commanders in a dark tone, "This time, though it is a lot more worse and already the disciplinary problems had to be dealt with in a very harsh manner". The female admiral then thought about the other ships in the fleet and sighed before saying in a resigned tone, "And don't forget about the ships in the fleet that don't belong to us and how they're taking stock of all of this".

Both male admirals winced before Omori answered back, "Well let's hope they all get their act together and remember their duty as warriors". Turning to look at his watch, the Japanese admiral sighed before saying to Bergen and Carlson, "Get some rest in these last hours since we'll need all our strength for this". The two Americans saluted before they all headed back to their respective flagships.

**Kuwait City**

**January 25, 2010. 6:25am**

Several weeks after Space-Godzilla landed here, Kuwait City resembled a ghost town. Few living things existed in the makeshift domain that the monster created while an eerie blue and white mist covered the entire city and lightning surged from one crystal to another. As energy from the tower and the crystals poured into Space-Godzilla, the creature roared out in challenge at an unseen attacker before it loosed a blast of its corona beam towards the night sky.

Despite the massive electronic jamming in the area, the ground forces still managed to gather information about their target. Predator drone aircraft flew overhead while they took pictures with their cameras and sent the information to their controllers. Small Force Recon units also supplemented the take by infiltrating the city through the sewers and through the water.

In a makeshift field command center, generals from different nations poured over the latest reports. From time to time, some of them turned to look at the deserted city for several minutes as if to focus themselves on the task at hand. After several moments, the two UNGCC officials looked at each other before the American officer stated, "No matter how much you look at it, it'll turn ugly real fast".

His Japanese counterpart nodded before he replied, "Hai for every other option that we've gone through is much worse". Pausing a moment to clear his parched throat, he continued on, "If we had more time then perhaps we can develop a better plan but with pressure being put upon us, I believe we have no other choice". The Japanese officer turned to look at the map for a minute before he asked his American counterpart, "When do our reinforcements from Iraq arrive"?

The American commander replied in a tired tone, "If they haven't run into any trouble then they should arrive shortly at the northern end". The other G-Force commanders winced at that before they heard the arrival of several cars. Knowing who it was, the American officer rubbed his eyes before he remarked out loud, "Let us greet our hosts and hope that they are willing to listen to us".

In the city, the space kaiju rested near the Liberation Tower yet energy continued to pour in and the monster growled from time to time as it expected another assault. All around the creature lay the devastated results of past assaults that the combined military forces conducted on the monster. The monster had of course beaten them back and had inflicted devastating losses and yet they still kept coming in.

Already though another attack was about to start as small squads of troops, all armed with heavy weapons, snuck into the city and made their way through the devastated and deserted boulevards towards the target. Some split off into different directions as they spotted a good position to dig in and wait for the attack. Heavier squads of tanks and other AFVs soon followed though they had a more difficult time due to the obstacles and the fear that the noise these vehicles generated would alert the monster.

Overhead, scores of aircraft flew around the city as they awaited the order from headquarters to begin the attack. While many were still relatively fresh, many others already had flown multiple missions against these god-like beasts and survived to tell about it. The experience that they had felt and the fact that they had actually survived had already unnerved them while it frightened the new arrivals. In fact some of the very cynical veterans had already taken secret betting pools on who would survive and who would die on their first mission.

Flying high above the city, the E-3 Sentry and E-2 Hawkeye AWACS aircraft helped relay information and orders between the multiple units while keeping track of the battle to come. Despite the jamming, they managed to gain an approximate location of Space-Godzilla within the city.

**UNGCC fleet**

**40 kilometers east of Kuwait City**

Watching the digital clock run down to zero, Bergen felt trepidation as he turned back to look at the blurry image that the AWACS sent back. It felt like deja-vu to the veteran as he saw Space-Godzilla lounge around in the deserted city while energy poured down from space onto the space-kaiju's crystal shoulders. From time to time, the images turned to static for several moments before they returned to normal, which chilled those around the admiral. Taking a deep breath, Andrew Bergen then turned to the others and asked, "Is everything ready to go"?

The others looked at each other nervously before one of the electronic warfare officers replied, "With the reports back from the battle zone and with help from Tsukuba, we think we might have shielded our electronic systems mostly against the energy surge that our target gives out". The officer's face then took on a grim tone, "However, the energy surge in the area will still play havoc with our systems".

Bergen took a deep breath as the answer was what he expected under the circumstances. He was about to reply when the communications link from the flagship began to beep. Activating it, Bergen said in a tone that would seem flat to everyone on the bridge, "So admiral, I guess it is time to begin".

The Japanese admiral nodded as he ordered in a stern tone, "Launch aircraft and prepare missile barrage". Bergen nodded and then passed out the orders before he turned to watch the flight deck as F/A-18s E/F Super Hornets moved up to the launch catapults. Despite knowing that these fights usually got bad pretty fast, Bergen wished those that would be heading out all the best of luck.

From the bridge of the USS _Carl Vinson_, Toni Carlson also had the same grim look on her face as she watched the Hornets heading off into the sky. Already there had been more new faces than old when Godzilla returned from the shadows and that disconcerted her a bit for several moments. As she watched the next group of fighters take off from her carrier as well as the other ships, she said quietly in a cynical manner, "Well we might as well get this party started with".

On the bridge of the JMSDF _Kunisaki_, Omori looked at the clock as it counted down the last few minutes before he turned to the others and said, "Order all ships to commence the attack". While everyone rushed off to transmit the admiral's order, he turned to look at one of the radar screens where a slew of missile symbols emerged from the warships on course towards land and soon they overtook the carrier aircraft.

**Kuwait City**

The eerie silence that greeted the troops already within the city almost drove some of them to madness so when the first cruise missiles arrived, the troops were finally glad to go at it. Although some did go haywire and landed near the ground forces, the rest came close enough to their targets as the shockwave from multiple explosions battered everyone on the ground for miles.

As the creature roared under the deluge of explosions, Space-Godzilla roared in anger before the kaiju began to move while firing its corona beam into the night sky. While the orange beam managed to destroy several cruise missiles, more flew in and devastated the area around Space-Godzilla and nearly killing a few friendly troops as well. Despite the stunning missile barrage, the troops began to rally and head in to engage. Overhead, scores of aircraft dove into the mist around Kuwait City to deposit their deadly loads on the monster and the large crystals that poked out of the Earth.

Growling in anger, the space-kaiju roared out in challenge before he rose to meet his foes. At the same time, the still numerous crystals glowed bright as energy came out of them in all directions. Blinking for a moment as the kaiju spotted aircraft flying in the vicinity, its mouth dropped open as a flow of corona beam energy emerged and seemed to follow the aircraft as they dodged the attack. When fire from the ground impacted on Space-Godzilla's hide, the kaiju turned around to deliver a withering barrage of its corona beam while energy from the crystal towers added to the carnage as well as creating roadblocks.

Despite the destruction, the troops pressed on with their assault, blasting away at the crystal towers and Space-Godzilla. Surprisingly, the crystals took a lot of punishment and only well aimed shots could bring them down often after heavy fighting while the monster howled in anger at the assault before striking back at its foes. The monster focused its attention particularly on those that got close enough to the Liberation Tower and other sources of its energy supply.

Roaring in anger, Space-Godzilla closed in to attack his foes directly, his feet smashing aside weakened buildings as well as already shattered crystal towers. Like its earthborn counterpart, the kaiju blasted away at those vehicles that attacked from a distance while crushing the rest under its huge bulk. If the space-kaiju missed anyone due to his rampage, he usually incinerated them with a corona beam blast.

To the field commanders observing the battle via multiple means, it seemed that they were doing well under the circumstances. True they suffered heavy casualties but it was a lot less than most of the other attempts to pry the monster out of the city. In fact, some had gotten close to smashing Space-Godzilla's crystal shoulders, forcing the monster react to them for a change and that wasn't a bad thing wasn't it.

After watching a hail of shells crash around Space-Godzilla's shoulders, the Japanese G-Force commander turned to his American counterpart, "It actually seems to be going well out there and in fact we're doing better than I'd hoped". He then turned to look at the officers from the other armies and said quietly, "Although I have to admit that while the others are doing alright, they still have the same problems that plagued them when we arrived".

His American counterpart grunted in grim agreement before he said, "Well you can't expect everyone to take it the same way we all did last time". Pausing for a moment as he saw a squad of American AFVs go up in smoke, he then continued on, "Still it would have been better if we had one of the super-weapons to help us out". They both turned to watch more footage of the fighting before the American G-Force officer remarked, "So do you think we should press our assault then"?

The Japanese officer nodded in agreement before he said, "Issue the order while I check up to see how our allies are fairing". Both men immediately saluted each other before they headed off in different directions.

On the AWACS aircraft orbiting the battle, the air controllers focused completely on trying to coordinate this massive air circus. While some had experience in coordinating the massive air campaigns during the invasion of Iraq, this really stretched their skills to the limit due to the multiple problems they had to deal with.

Busy with the attack on Space-Godzilla, no one noticed a new object heading at a very fast speed until it was too late as a hail of lightning bolts blew an E-2 Sentry out of the sky. It took a few minutes for the others to note what had happened and before anyone could respond, another wave of lightning bolts blew up two more. In fear for their lives, the remaining AWACS immediately dove for the deck while summoning help from the already hard-pressed fighter units.

When the field commanders heard about what had happened, the Japanese field commander roared out loud, "Do we have any idea what it is and where is its destination"?

One of the other officers replied, "No we don't but the UFO is heading straight for Kuwait City".

Wincing at the statement, the American G-Force commander got on the line to warn his units, "To all units, we have incoming UFO from the north, repeat". Before he could say anymore, someone screamed out, "It's starting to descend into the city". Everyone turned around to see that the new arrival was none other than King Ghidorah, its three heads already raining down destruction on the devastated landscape.

Stunned at the sudden change in the situation, the troops attempted to disengage but it was already too late as King Ghidorah landed almost right on top of them. With two exceptionally powerful kaiju on opposite ends, the Kuwaitis and the other elements of the international forces rashly attempted to fight their way out. Meanwhile the units directly under G-Force command tried to figure out how to get out of the path of the two monsters closing in on each other.

That did not matter to the three-headed dragon as its eyes soon focused on the space-borne version of its great nemesis for several moments before it loosed off a barrage of yellow lightning beams. Even before Space-Godzilla could return the favor, King Ghidorah began to advance on its new foe while blazing away with its main weapons and flapping its wings madly.

Reeling at the sudden attack, Space-Godzilla's eyes blinked for a moment before struck back with several blasts of its corona beam. The orange energy ray forced King Ghidorah back with Space-Godzilla closing in to engage at close range.

Crackling its heads madly, King Ghidorah let loose another barrage of lightning bolts from its three heads while flapping its wings rapidly. Both the yellow beams and the wind gusts knocked Space-Godzilla back and before the space-borne version of Godzilla could retaliate, the three-headed dragon had taken to the air and literally body-slammed its foe into the pavement.

Roaring angrily, Space-Godzilla used its enormous weight to throw the three-headed dragon off. As King-Ghidorah struggled to get up from the pavement, energy flowed out to several of the crystals, which soon began to lift off in flight before they slammed into the golden dragon, the shockwaves felt for miles.

Struggling to gain room, King Ghidorah blazed away with its lightning bolts, devastating everything in sight.

Although, Space-Godzilla felt the sting of the blasts, it only occurred for several moments before the blue-skinned space kaiju brought in its main defensive measure: its crystal shield which reflected energy weapons back at its foe.

Scowling in hatred, the three-headed dragon suddenly sprouted up from the ground and charged straight at Space-Godzilla. Within seconds, the golden dragon slammed its body against Space-Godzilla with enough force to force it back to the ground. Even before Space-Godzilla hit the pavement, Ghidorah wrapped its three heads at different parts of the monster's body.

Both monsters soon gained some distance to catch their breaths but both still had fight left and they began to circle each other while waiting for the other to pounce.

Outside of the devastated city, pandemonium reigned as the shocked military forces decided on their next course of action. While the Kuwaitis wanted to plunge headlong back in and drive out the two beasts from their capital, the others desperately wanted to sit this one out since they had already suffered heavy casualties.

Looking at the others arguing amongst themselves, the American G-Force commander in the area turned to his Japanese counterpart and whispered in a rushed tone, "We better do something fast or otherwise its going to messy for us on both ends".

The Japanese officer nodded but then replied back harshly, "But do you think that we can take on two super-powered kaijus especially in the state we're all in". He then took a deep breath before he said, "Still we really don't have much choice to do so then do we". Before the American could answer that, the Japanese commander activated a communications link and asked, "What is the status of the air support units".

In the devastated city, King Ghidorah and Space-Godzilla engaged each other in close combat amongst the city's tallest structures. Slamming and blasting its way forward, Ghidorah tried to strike at the tower while Space-Godzilla attempted to protect the structure with its crystal shield and crystal missile strikes.

Staggering back after several blasts of the corona beam, King Ghidorah's heads crackled madly before it took to the sky. Ghidorah then circled around Space-Godzilla while bombarding its opponent with more yellow lightning bolts.

Wincing in pain, Space-Godzilla roared out in anger before letting loose multiple blasts of its corona beam before launching several crystal monsters at its airborne assailant. While some missiles missed their target or lightning bolts blew others out of the sky, the corona beam blasts could not miss their target. Readying a defensive stance, Space-Godzilla roared out an angry challenge as its foe flew around for another strike.

Flying some distance from the two monsters, several E-2 Sentry aircraft kept track of the two kaiju while plotting out the target for any artillery. In the vicinity scores of fighters and helicopters began to gather while their squadron leaders awaited word to go in. Although it seemed that the two monsters did not notice them, the crews of the E-2s did not want to be here any longer than they had to for fear of getting spotted.

Outside the city, the G-Force commanders were moving the last of their forces into position. The arguments the Kuwaitis had and the fact that the others, including the American commanders not part of G-Force, were holding back on committing forces did not help matters at all. Already feeling the stress, the American and Japanese G-Force officers had to resort to using bitter language to force them to join in. When the last of the available military forces in the area took position, the field commanders contacted their superiors back at the fleet and Bahrain for updates and final orders. After a few minutes of tense conversation, the orders went out to all units, "Engage".

From all around the city and from the ships offshore, scores of missile and artillery batteries opened up in a huge roar with their deadly loads heading towards once specific area. When the swarm of destruction passed through the outer sectors of Kuwait City, the enormous air fleet soon added its destructive power in the form of bombs and missiles while Apache helicopters swarmed into the city despite the danger they faced.

Busy killing each other, the two space monsters did not know the danger heading their way until the first Tomahawk cruise missiles detonated right over them. Even before the two monsters turned around to spot any sign of their assailants more missiles and bombs crashed onto the kaiju and the area around them. Although, the numerous explosions did not their two main targets, they did devastate the area, smashing crystal towers, destroying buildings that remained undamaged and incinerating the remains of structures already destroyed. Most importantly of all, some missiles and bombs managed to strike the Liberation Tower.

Enraged by the attack, the two monsters instantly forgot about their battle and switched to hunting humans. King Ghidorah took to the air and lit up the sky with its yellow lightning bolts while Space-Godzilla activated some of the crystal towers into missiles.

Although they expected trouble, the pilots winced as they spotted the two monsters using their weapons on them and soon the monsters blew scores of them out of the sky as they came into range. The sight of such powerful creatures and the loss of so many people forced many from the battlefield in disorder but some continued to press on with different reasons in mind.

Flying high in the clear sky, King Ghidorah blazed away with lightning bolts with enormous glee as its three heads shake madly from all of the destruction that it has caused. While King Ghidorah went on the offensive, Space-Godzilla remained on the defensive as it protected its main energy supply as well as its shoulder crystals. When the monster spotted any signs of its foes, it unleashed a torrent of corona beam blasts and most of the time the kaiju destroyed most of the incoming airplanes but a few always got through.

Still that did not prove nearly enough as the tower withstood the heavy punishment that it had received from the missile and artillery fire. The pilots that managed to survive the attack run watched in awe as the Liberation Tower remained standing despite the punishment it had received. While many knew that the surrounding crystal towers helped kept it from collapsing, some wondered what materials the Kuwaitis used in their construction.

In the midst of the arguing, a voice came in on the line immediately demanding a situation update. The remaining squadron leaders looked at each other for a moment before they briefed those remaining in the rear. After a few moments of deathly silence, the voice came back on the line with an ugly order, "This is field command, concentrate all fire on the Liberation Tower and knock it down". The squadron leaders looked out at the scene before them as they silenced their subordinates before they arranged their remaining forces and heading back into the attack at full throttle.

Blazing away with a hail of lightning bolts from its three heads, King Ghidorah was having a grand old time as it rained death and destruction at everything in sight. In fact the three headed kaiju had already flown over the outer edges of the city, destroying gun and missile batteries as it went.

As it completed anther sweep around the city, King Ghidorah's heads crackled madly as they searched for anymore targets when it picked up the sound of hundreds of jet engines. Turning around to the source, Ghidorah roared in glee before it set off in pursuit, its heads already spitting out yellow bolts of energy.

Despite the fact that King Ghidorah was pursuing them, most of the planes kept on going although both monsters were chopping them and each other to pieces. As soon as they got close enough, those than ran the gauntlet of firepower dropped everything they had before they headed out of Dodge City at full throttle and of the few that survived dropping their loads, even fewer survived flying out of the city.

When the bombs found their mark, the tower actually began to sway a little but remained standing to the shock of everyone. That lasted for only a few minutes for as King Ghidorah pursued its fleeing foes it flew straight towards the tower and soon knocked it over with a stray burst of its lighting bolts and its body.

Enraged at what had happened, Space-Godzilla roared angrily at King Ghidorah before blasting away at the three-headed dragon with all of its own weapons. Even before Ghidorah crashed to the ground, Space-Godzilla summoned up a barrage of crystal missiles from the last few towers and fired them towards its foe.

Withering under the weight of the explosions, King Ghidorah bellowed in agony between it suddenly took to the sky and rammed Space Godzilla head on with both of them tumbling to the ground. Before Space-Godzilla could even get up, King Ghidorah did not let up as it jumped on top of the blue-monsters large form and its three heads blasted away at its foe's shoulders.

Eventually, Space-Godzilla's left shoulder shattered and the monster roared in true pain for a moment before it blasted King Ghidorah off of it. In a fit of rage, Space-Godzilla slammed its long tail into Ghidorah's three heads, its crystallized end leaving several wounds on Ghidorah's golden skin.

Having had enough, Ghidorah immediately took to the air and headed away from the devastated battlefield. Though it suffered from wounds and explosions pounded it from all sides the three-headed kaiju escaped as it increased its altitude to get out of range.

Roaring in anger, Space-Godzilla then turned to look around at the remains of its devastated "territory". Gathering the remainder of its still considerable energy supply, Space Godzilla growled angrily as it transformed into its flying mode, the transformation restoring its left crystal shoulder. Flying around to see any target to take its anger out upon, Space-Godzilla then flew off in a different direction in a flash of light. Soon, an eerie silence descended over the area with only the sounds of fire breaking into the deep gloom.

**Persian Gulf, 60 kilometers east of Jubail, Saudi Arabia **

**January 28, 2010. 12:00am**

The night seemed deceptively quiet to the many ships that sailed through the waterway of the Persian Gulf. Except for the constant roar of aircraft and helicopters overhead, most ships went about their daily routine although their crews warily scanned the seas with binoculars and their sonar systems.

Those on shore also duplicated their efforts as scores of small military units and civilian coast-watchers drove all along the coast while watching the dark ocean in front of them for any trouble. Once they spotted it, they would sound the alarm and then attempt to delay the target while reinforcements rushed to the area and the civilians evacuated from the path of the kaiju.

That last point proved exceptionally important due to the fact that a large swarm of refugees was constantly on the move due to the constant attacks by kaiju and the constant violence in the region. Now it seemed that every country in the region had a problem similar to the dreaded Palestinian territories. Despite intense negotiations to repatriate the victims back to their home countries, the number of refugees seemed to balloon each week.

Near one of the large refugee came, several civilian coast-watchers observed the civilian ships as they made their way through the gulf in both directions with some of carrying deadly cargo. After looking several ships sailing to the right, one of the coast watchers turned to comment to his colleague about it being a very peaceful night. The other man replied back in full agreement before an enormous explosion took them and others near the area by complete surprise. When everyone turned to look, they all winced in horror as they got a glimpse of their attacker.

Rising up from the water, Godzilla roared out into the night as his eyes scanned the area in front of him for any signs of resistance. Seeing mostly victims, the monster roared in glee before he began to advance to the shore while the ships vainly struggled to get clear of the approaching kaiju. As two large cargo ships sailed into his line of advance, Godzilla's blood-red eyes blinked for a moment before his dorsal fins turned blue and he fired his atomic ray, the blue-white beam destroying one ship and then sliced through the water before it destroyed another vessel.

The huge shockwaves reverberated across land and sea and even before the witnesses recovered from the shock, several more blasts followed as Godzilla torched several more ships that sailed in his path. Soon the monster left a long path of destruction in the water as he made his way to the shore while the reaming victims attempted to scatter.

As his feet stepped onto the desert sand, Godzilla roared out into the night as his nosed sniffed around for several moments before he resumed his advance away from the devastation he left behind in the water. Although the monster did not need it, as he moved away from the burning hulks his dark charcoal-grey skin blended in with the eternal night sky, making him even more frightening to the observers. At first, the monster advanced without any resistance but then he spotted a large nest of lights, the monster growled before he changed course and headed towards it.

Although they managed to get in front of the monster, the Saudi army units clearly showed fright as he came upon them with some of them already feeling from the battlefield before they fired a shot. The rest though attempted to stand their ground even though their opponent clearly outmatched them.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**January 28th, 2010, 12:30am **

General Tachibana was busy drinking his tea and enjoying his late dinner when he heard the alarm. Immediately getting his jacket, the Japanese commander of all G-Force military units rushed to the command center where G-Force soldiers along with the regular base personnel had already compiled the information he would need, "Where is the monster going to land"?

One of the other officers pointed to a map along with footage of Godzilla heading towards the shore. Although he mostly knew the answer, Tachibana asked anyway, "What is the status of our forces"?

Another officer looked up from his station and said to the general, "Sir we have very few forces on hand and the nearest one is at least 150 miles away and they've already been heavily engaged". He then looked at the report on the screen for a moment before adding, "Local forces are beginning to mobilize".

Tachibana mused for a moment before he finished the officer's statement, "But they will not be enough". He then turned back to watch the satellite maps for several moments before he ordered, "Signal all available forces in the area to assist as best they can". Turning to see Godzilla destroy several more civilian ships as he made his way to the shore, the general then added sternly, "Also tell them to bring as much of their forces back intact".

Just then a loud stern voice echoed in the room and Tachibana turned to find the commander of the US 5th fleet, Thomas Harrington, arrive in the room along with his staff, his face already in a deep scowl. After everyone exchanged stiff salutes, the admiral asked in a dark tone, "Is that him"? Tachibana nodded and the American admiral looked at the footage of Godzilla for several moments before he asked, "So why aren't you beginning to mobilize"?

With an angry tone, Tachibana explained to the American, "Right now many G-Force units have been committed to other threatened sectors and those that are available are not up to strength". Pausing for a moment, he then added, "Also even if we move now, the monster will be gone by the time we arrive in force".

Harrington gritted his teeth for a moment before he said, "And yet if I recall correctly then you're forces will best be suited to this type of operation". Tachibana nodded grimly as if he was preparing for a punch and it was not long in coming, "Then I want all your forces to head up there and engage along with others I'm assigning".

The Japanese general was about to retort back when Commander Miki Saegusa beat him to the punch, "If you send up people in small parcels then I'm afraid that you'll have wasted their lives for nothing". She turned to look at the satellite imagery for a moment before she added, "Right now the only thing we can do is to try and provide assistance in delaying Godzilla and evacuating the many civilians from the area".

Vice-Admiral Harrington gritted his teeth for a moment before he said, "You're main target is right there and all you can think about is delaying him". He snorted before adding, "Makes me wonder why we still give you access to our technologies and what the heck you guys were doing back in the 1990s". The admiral then turned to look at the images before he yelled out angrily, "Nevertheless, I'm ordering **everybody** up to where Godzilla and to _**destroy**_ him".

Angered by the American's callousness, Commander Saegusa replied testily, "With that type of attitude, you're only going to be lining up caskets in a **very short** period of time". Taking a deep breath before continuing on, she then shouted, "You let us do our job and we'll make sure that it doesn't turn into an ugly bloodbath".

Harrington made a disgusting snort before he said, "Commander, if I let you do you're job in the manner you define it, we'll never deal effectively with that bastard". Before either of the two G-Force officials could respond, the admiral continued on with his rant, "It was due to the hesitancy of the commanders from using their best weapons that so many people died and those that survived have become un-recognizable to their friends and families". Narrowing his dark eyes, he then finished by yelling, "Now get up there or else the deaths that occur tonight will be on your conscience".

Both Japanese G-Force officers had to hold their temper for a moment before Tachibana nodded in tired agreement. As the haughty American stormed off, the two looked at each other for several moments until Saegusa suggested the general, "I'll take care of it sir".

Tachibana nodded gratefully but then said in a grim tone, "Commander, tell all our pilots to watch the backs of the others and make sure they make it out alive no matter what".

**Near Jubail, Saudi Arabia**

**January 28th, 2010, 12:50am**

Using the open spaces of the desert to maneuver, the ground forces pounded Godzilla while attempting to keep casualties to the minimum. It proved impossible to do so and already one-fourth of the assembled forces had met a disastrous end at the hands of the monster.

Roaring loudly into the night, Godzilla's red eyes scanned over the ground as he observed the scores of tanks circling him like hyenas. The monster growled before he fired his main weapon in a circle all around him with the beam creating huge explosions in the sand and then melting anything that came into the ray's path. He soon followed up by swinging his tail several times in a long circle, which sent M1A2 Abrams and other AFVs into the air in the manner of a baseball before they landed in a wrecked heap on the desert sand.

Seeing the monster act in a crazed manner chilled the spines of the Arab tankers as they tried to delay the monster's advance. Already an increasing number began to break off and retreat to the rear, which only created more problems for those that stayed on the front lines.

Although the resistance directly in front of Godzilla started to decrease, shells and bombs still rained down on the kaiju from the air. Flying in at full speed, the F-15s and Tornadoes rained down death from above while the Apache helicopters circled Godzilla and blasted away at his thick hide with everything they had at their disposal. Long range artillery fire complemented the air cover while it took a small amount of pressure off the ground forces although the gunfire also had a very good chance of hitting friendly troops.

Godzilla growled in annoyance for while the defenders were few in number and he already killed many of them, they still seemed to keep coming straight at him. He fired his atomic breath in rapid succession, switching between the tanks and the vicious air support. As he gritted his long yellow sharp teeth, the monster roared out loud into the night before resuming his advance towards his destination while the remaining armored units sniped at him from all sides.

At the monster's destination, chaos broke out as the understaffed UN personnel attempted to evacuate the enormous number of refugees. It was difficult at best since they had clogged the few routes open and as the monster approached, it threw the refugees in a panic with most heading away while others headed into the path of the monster. Although the roving bands of UN vehicles attempted to get those that had remained behind, they soon had to join the rest heading out of the way.

Godzilla soon saw the outline of his destination and continued on his present course while smashing aside the remains of the Saudi and UN ground units. Roaring in glee, the nuclear saurian smashed through the wrecked tanks and APCs while the rest scattered for several moments until his small cat-like ears picked up the sound of more aircraft coming in. He turned around to see a hail of smart bombs slamming into his head and forcing him back in surprise while scores of planes came into view. Snarling at his foes, the monster raised his hands in a defensive posture while his tail slammed into the ground and his dorsal fins clanked together against each other.

Looking down from his F-15J Eagle at Godzilla as he got up from the ground, the strike leader, a Japanese pilot, flashed a grim smile before he radioed his fellow pilots, "All right everyone, our job here is to delay him for as long as possible". Turning around to check the size of the air fleet, and the weapons load out, he then continued on, "Since we're few in numbers, we'll have to use our best shots to delay the bastard". He then switched frequencies to contact the forces on the ground, "This is a G-Force air group". The flight leader paused for a moment before he asked, "Do you require any assistance"?

It took a few seconds before a haggard Saudi general came on the line, "Thank Allah for your presence". The voice paused for a moment before it continued on, "We've already cleared the flight path for your forces to come in and assist good luck and good hunting".

Grumbling at the thought, the strike leader thanked the local commander on the ground before turning back to his fellow pilots, "Alright, lets go".

The small strike force broke formation and soon joined the rest in encircling the kaiju before they attacked from all directions. Once a fighter finished an attack run, it continued past the monster for some distance before it came around for another attack with others alongside it.

Godzilla growled in anger as he tried to strike back at his new foes but it proved difficult as the G-force lead fighters flew in at maximum burn and timed it so that they would all fly past Godzilla at the same time, giving him too many targets to deal with at a single moment. Angrily swinging his tail around, Godzilla tried to kill some of his airborne assailants but the intense firepower distracted him while most of the G-Force pilots kept their distance.

Despite that, within forty minutes of engaging the monster, the G-Force strike force ran out of missiles and had to switch to their 20mm Vulcan guns, which had a very small punch against their target. Soon, they rained bullets all around Godzilla while focusing their fire on certain spots to have a better effect against the monster's thick hide. They also covered the other air units as they flew back into the battle after heading back to their bases to re-arm.

In retaliation, Godzilla started to fire his main weapon in succession and in all directions, which turned the ground beneath him into a sea of fire. The rapid blasts of the atomic breath also forced the fighters into evasive action as the pilots felt that they were flying through a sea of blue "anti-aircraft" fire.

Soon, the battle started to move towards the edge of the refugee camp as the ground forces broke off and scattered in disorder. The monster roared out loud into the night before he fired his atomic ray towards the ground despite the remaining airplanes still pounding away at his head. The blast instantly vaporized the small buildings in the vicinity and they went up in smoke quickly while the resulting fire rapidly began to spread. Godzilla soon followed it as he entered into the outskirts of the enormous camp, his large feet, huge bulk and large tail flattening everything in sight.

Watching from the cockpit of his F-15J Eagle, the leader of the strike force winced as he watched Godzilla making his way through the makeshift refugee city. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he then contacted the few survivors of his fellow squadrons, "This is flight leader to all pilots, report weapons status immediately". Several voices soon came on the line with all saying the words "Winchester" and "Bingo fuel". Sighing out loud in his cockpit, the flight leader nodded before he said tiredly over the communications net, "Break off and head back to base, there is nothing we can do". He then turned to signal one of the many AWACS aircraft nearby before flying from the battle zone back to Bahrain.

One hour later, G-Force reinforcements arrived on the scene but by then, Godzilla had already departed for the darkness of the ocean. As the word passed up the chain of command, one thought went to the minds of the senior G-Force field commanders, "Damm it, the bastard has escaped once again".

Southern Azerbaijan near the Iranian border

January 29th, 2010. 6:30am

Riding in a BMP-3 towards the border, Lieutenant General Borodin held on to his seat as the Russian AFV traversed the harsh terrain alongside many others. As he held on to his seat, the general prayed that no insurgents would ambush them. Arriving at his field command post, the general breathed a huge sigh of relief as he walked out of that steel coffin and into the mud.

Once he arrived, he spotted his staff along with military men from other nations looking over maps and notes while trying to stay warm. As he arrived, his XO admitted out loud, "Mother of God, I thought that Chechnya was bad but hell being here at all is insanity".

Borodin laughed out loud before he said, "So how are our guests handling this weather"?

The XO shrugged before he stated in small disgust, "Even though they seem overbearing and they still have that arrogance that all Americans seem to have, I have to admit that they have proven helpful".

Borodin then looked at where the head American and Japanese G-Force officials for a moment and admitted he saw them working ruthlessly like the Great Patriotic War generals. He grimaced at that but then remembered the less than stellar performance of his forces in Chechnya when Angilas showed up. Although the American and Japanese forces also had suffered in their own engagements against the kaiju, they had distinguished themselves to the point where others had asked for their help even though it hurt their pride. The Russian general then rubbed his face for a moment to get the stress off before he remarked, "And when things do get very hectic, they'll come in handy". He then took a sip of the light vodka before he added, "If what has been happening as of late to the east then we'll get our chance once again and very soon".

His XO then shivered again as he felt another blast of cold air before he retorted, "I hope that whatever is coming will arrive soon so we can get some action in since this is really starting to get to me". Pausing for a moment to look at the fog, he then said, "I've already sent forces that have already been trained by our guests to patrol the area near the border".

As if someone was listening from on high, the ground began to shake from beneath them before it suddenly split apart with white flashes emerging out of the ground. Once the dust cleared, the two generals looked in horror as both Baragon and Angilas appeared in different locations but close by each other in the far off distance.

Although the army units responded quickly, it was uncoordinated due to the fact that the monsters took them by surprise and already they had smashed aside several tanks. After emerging from the ground, both Angilas and Baragon shook themselves along the ground to remove the dust on their skin before they started to advance on their foes.

Watching from the mountains, several bearded men armed with AK-47s, PRG-7s, and other weapons watched in awe as the two monsters devastated the infidel armies. When they heard the sounds of aircraft flying overhead, the militiamen hid within the Earth until the sound disappeared and they emerged to continue to observe the carnage in front of them.

The arrival of two monsters in the same area created pandemonium among their victims as they attempted to flee or mount a defense. Already scared infantrymen blazed away with their rifles and man-portable anti-tank weapons at the two kaiju in the thick fog. All it did was to attract the attention of their foes and soon the surprised troops met a horrific end as Baragon ate them and Angilas swiped them aside with its tail.

Struggling through the wet mud and the fog, it took a few moments before the tanks joined in the defense, their thermal imaging sights allowing them to shoot without much trouble through the fog. While the 120mm and 125mm shells did surprise Angilas and Baragon, it also enraged the two kaiju and soon the tanks also started to fall back although they moved slowly due to the thick soggy ground beneath their treads.

From the field command post, Borodin, his staff and the officers from G-Force watched as the two monsters battled the forces already on the field. After watching Angilas smash aside several Russian BMPs, the Japanese G-Force officer turned to his American counterpart, "Try to get on the line and see if you can summon up some air support, I'm going to get our ground units rolling". The American officer nodded in grim agreement and ran off while the Japanese officer made his way to Borodin and said, "Sir, I believe we should get moving". Before anyone could ask, the Japanese G-Force officer turned to the map and yelled out, "Gather whatever forces you have along their possible line of advance and send for reinforcements as quickly as possible".

Once they got word of the arrival of the monsters, scores of nearby Russian armored units moved in to support their comrades and the American and Japanese units already engaging the two kaiju. Helicopters of all sizes and types flew overhead with some to support and others to drop in infantry armed with anti-tank weapons.

Although the two kaiju were close by each other, both Angilas and Baragon were busy smashing the foes in front of them. Howling in glee, the two monsters smashed aside their foes with some of the remains landing right on top of the other as they advanced through the mountainous and cold landscape. While both monsters were somewhat similar to each other in capabilities, Baragon used its heat ray to add to the death toll, the orange beam melting armor designed to partially withstand nuclear blasts to metal slag within seconds.

To even out the odds, the armored units on the ground maneuvered between the two beasts then fought back to back. Unfortunately that only barely edged the monsters close to each other at enormous casualties as both kajiu wiped out the tanks and AFVs blocking them from each other within minutes of spotting them.

Flying in from all directions, the pilots in the planes and helicopters winced as they watched the scene in front of them for several moments. Riding those thoughts from their minds, the pilots immediately went to work with Mi-24 Hind helicopters taking station above the heads of the ground forces and raining down gun and missile fire while the strike aircraft flew right on top of the two beasts before they dropped their deadly payloads.

The sudden rain of explosions from the air forced both monsters back for several moments as the two kaiju attempted to find cover from the sudden storm of fire above their heads. After several minutes, the two creatures resumed their advance at a slower pace due to dealing with multiple targets.

At first it seemed that the fighters and helicopters would remain untouched while halting the advance of the two monsters. Soon both monsters found their own way to engage their airborne assailants. Angilas jumped high into the air with its arms and legs stretched out or used its tail to take down several helicopters but no fighters. Baragon also used moves similar to that of Angilas but added in its red-atomic heat ray to increase the carnage. Both monsters also dug into the Earth to find shelter from the aerial bombardment for several moments before they burst out in the midst of the shocked tank forces and wreak havoc on them once more.

In the field command post, the G-Force and other foreign commanders poured over maps in the hope that they may have missed something in trying to fight their way out. Looking at the map for several moments, the American G-Force commander turned to his Japanese counterpart and whispered, "Although these two monsters are not as powerful as Godzilla, they're still causing us trouble and they're sure scaring the hell out of our hosts".

His Japanese counterpart nodded but then after seeing Baragon destroy several M1A2 Abrams and Type 90 tanks, he replied back in a grim tone, "I would agree with you except for the fact that Baragon has a weapon similar to Godzilla". Another explosion from tanks cooking off gave proof to the statement as both looked to the map to see anyway out of the battle.

Despite the skill of the commanders and the belated bravery of the men, the two four-legged monsters continued to push them back and soon they entered into a mountainous region, which provided many difficulties for highly mechanized forces. Soon, the tanks and other AFVs started to bunch up on the few roads as they attempted with difficulty to maneuver around and alongside the raging beasts. Also they had heard rumors of insurgents in the area and the Russian along with several American veterans looked out towards the ridges with worry.

Not far away, scores of men in ragged clothing gathered along the hills with a variety of weapons. Although some groups would be more than happy to do away with the other, they all had a common enemy and they had very strict orders to work together.

Now as they all heard the combined sound of explosions and the roars of the monsters, some already started to show signs of fear but the rest were still as statues as they awaited the order to ambush the infidels. Many recited quotes from memory in order to strengthen their resolve and if that didn't help, their leaders took harsh measures to strengthen it anyway.

In one of the larger caves, several elder militiamen looked over worn maps of the area of now their foes were concentrated in. Although they all had disagreements, the pace of the situation outside forced them to accept that the time had now come to jump in. Looking at the maps for one more time as the ground shook beneath them, one of the elders took a deep breath before he said to those around him, "Signal our brothers to begin and tell them to rain the anger of our people on these dogs". All in the room announced "God is Great" while messengers ran off to the other militiamen units.

Busy with trying to stay alive, no one noticed that they were not alone until a hail of mortars and RPGs exploded amongst them all, cutting some of them down instantly within seconds. Instinctively, the Russians and some of the American soldiers aimed their weapons towards the ridges and laid down a curtain of fire.

Soon the chaos began to spread as the now "surrounded" UN forces struggled to defend themselves from both the human and kaiju foes. Despite the shellfire raining down all around them, the Japanese focused their fire on the two monsters with support from a few American combat groups. The rest though joined the Russians in tacking familiar opponents that were easy to kill. With tanks and aircraft providing close support, the exhausted infantrymen scaled the cliffs and ridges to get at their human foes who were laying down effective fire right on top of their heads.

Chaos also broke out as the field command post as the commanders attempted to decide how to meet the new unexpected threat. The G-Force officers wanted to break off and get clear since they had exceptionally strict orders not to engage any humans while the rest felt wanted to lure the monsters in while the rest felt that they had no choice but to stand and fight.

With the UN forces forced to divide their firepower, Baragon and Angilas soon began a rapid advance through the thick fog and towards the flashes of gunfire. Soon they closed in right on top of the confused human forces and began to use their own body to inflict heavy damage with some of the victims dying in the jaws of the ravenous beasts. The movement of the two monsters also caused landslides which crushed those caught in the open and buried some of the caves.

Just then the situation became infinitely worse as the two four-legged kaiju caught sight of each other in the midst of the death and destruction that they individually created. Instinctively, the two began to circle each other while the devastated human forces instantly became unwilling spectators. Before anyone could catch a breath, the two jumped high into the air towards each other with legs and fangs drawn. They both slammed into each other before landing on the ground with horrific force, yet they still clawed away at each other savagely.

To the field commanders on the ground, they could plainly see that the situation had turned against them. In fact both the American and Japanese G-Force officials could plainly see that there was nothing that they could do but to run the gauntlet to retreat. Unfortunately the other American officers and their Russian colleagues had different ideas for they were transmitting to their forces to keep on the attack against the unexpected arrivals while trying to lure the two monsters to the caves. It did not take long for the Japanese G-Force commander to express his disgust.

"While we may be holding them off for now, it won't last long and once it does, we'll lose a large part of our forces", "The only option that we have is to retreat and to delay it would just add to the butcher's bill".

Borodin's XO retorted back, "If we do that then all of this will be for nothing". Looking back into the mist for several moments he then plowed on, "While these two things have done enormous damage, they are not the only ones to have killed our forces"; "I propose that we lure them as close as we can to the insurgents and then attempted to bury both of them".

The Russian General considered these thoughts before he turned to look at one of the monitors to see more blood spilled on the rough damp ground from all sides. He then turned to the others and said, "The Japanese and American forces will blast a way out and attempt to hold that route open while the rest lure the two monsters towards those bastards". He then turned to one of his air officers and said, "Get as much air support as you can".

Back at the battle zone, it seemed that the predictions made by the G-Force officials would be true. Scores of wrecked vehicles lay among the devastated landscape and amongst them lay many mutilated human bodies as the remaining human forces continued to battle the two kaiju as well as each other.

Clawing, slashing, and slamming into each other, the bloodlust consumed both Baragon and Angilas as they grappled each other remorselessly. While Baragon had a long range weapon in the form of its heat ray, it provided a marginal advantage as Angilas easily maneuvered out of the way before it struck back.

Beneath the two behemoths, the survivors of the combined military forces attempted to survive and hopefully flee the murderous shooting gallery. Unfortunately, they had to deal with multiple targets which pinned many of them down. Even if they could disengage and make the run through the gauntlet, even fewer survived the run in no shape to fight.

As for the insurgents, while some continued to stand their ground and fight, many bolted at the scale of destruction that they were forced to have witnessed.

Even though the hail of fire did not distract the two monsters from their battle, it drove them even more into rage and cost many lives as they monsters inadvertently crushed them underfoot. In fact it may have not been necessary at all since one monster would slam the other into the mountainsides, causing miniature avalanches.

After throwing off Angilas from its own body for another time, Baragon unleashed a barrage of its atomic heat ray all around Angilas, adding to the already dense smokescreen and mist. It then turned around and began to dig at a rapid pace while ignoring the shellfire exploding on its dark brown skin.

Shaking off from the shock of the blow, Angilas roared out loud in anger before it tried to search for Baragon in the smoke. The four-legged spiked kaiju almost missed Baragon but once it caught sight of the red monster digging into the Earth, it leaped high into the air before landing on the monster's back. As Baragon struggled to get free, Angilas bit into its small tail an attempted to drag the creature out of its hiding place before slamming into it with a tail strike.

Growling in anger at the inability to escape, Baragon instantly turned around and rammed Angilas with its horn before unleashing a torrent of its heat ray on Angilas's skin. As the other kaiju fell back due to the blows, Baragon turned around and laid down another atomic heat ray blast on the ridges before it returned to digging a way out of the battle it found itself in.

Once Angilas regained control of its senses, it scanned the area in front to find that Baragon had disappeared into the Earth once more. Howling into the night sky, Angilas shook its body for a moment in the manner of a dog before it too began to dig a hole out of the area.

Soon an unnatural quiet descended over the area which only the fires and the sounds of engines interrupted. In that intervening silence, scores of men driven insane by the hell around them attempted to flee in whatever manner they could while others remained where they were, stunned into deep silence and unaware of the fact that danger still lurked around them. They soon joined the rest in retreating to relative safety.

Back at the field command post, tired leaders of men looked in horror at the casualty numbers as they still came in from the field. When the Japanese G-Force official looked at his own losses, he winced for a moment but then took a small peek at the reactions of the other commanders and actually smiled. A grim look settled on him immediately as he considered the fact that the G-Force command staff would have to send this in to Bahrain and add more trouble to their superiors.

**UNGCC headquarters**

**January 31, 2010. 9:30 pm Tokyo time**

Director Jisaburo Matsuda sat in his office finishing up some paperwork while also eating a small dinner. As he finished up the paperwork, he turned to look at the clock and took a small breath before he said, "At least I got that finished up". Taking a large gulp of water, he then put everything away before heading out of the office towards the main conference room where everyone was waiting.

When he arrived, the rest turned around and exchanged salutes to which he smartly returned before he headed to his seat at the head of the room. Already many main screens became active as they showed the faces of G-Force officials all over the globe. Not surprisingly and perhaps more rightfully so, the overseas officers all had the same haggard look on their faces that the main UNGCC staff had back at headquarters.

Seeing the need to break the silence, Matsuda said to the room, "Despite these trying circumstances, you all have done exceptionally well thus far", "Hopefully our efforts will not be in vain and that we can stop them like we all did last time". Pausing for a moment to see what little effect the speech had on everyone, he then switched to a different topic, "Aso-taisho (general), what is the status of all forces worldwide"?

The general took a deep breath before he punched up several buttons while speaking to everyone, "Right now most of our units in Japan that really matter have already left or are just about to depart for the Middle East", "All our air units are in the area and the rest of the fleet units are just about to arrive". Pausing for a moment, he then added in a grim tone, "Once they go in then we're out of reserves for a while". He then turned to Mathew Redford and asked out loud, "I'm guessing that it is the same thing for you in America"?

The American Secretary of Defense nodded in agreement, "Right now we've committed most of our forces here in the states while the rest fall under the command of the regular forces". Pausing for a moment to check his notes, he continued on, "Also I and the others have caught heavy heat for our actions and we're embroiled in difficult political fights over here".

Umezu-taisho then jumped in with his own observations, "Although we've been training them very hard, its still slow going and the fighting there is demanding a lot of troops there as quickly as possible". He then grimaced before saying, "We also have to deal with the bad relations between their regular army officers and ours, which is also stretching the problem further".

Wincing at the news of the military status of the two main G-Force armies, Director Matsuda then turned Okamura and asked quietly, "So what news on your end?", "Have we been able to get anything new from New York"?

Okamura blinked his eyes for a moment before he said, "Right now the UN is trying to provide protection but we all know that it could change". He then paused before he added "As for getting information out from the others well they've stood by their official statements and as for some of those countries in the Middle East, well they still won't budge"; "Also several of the Arab ambassadors have been badgering me about making weapons purchases from our stocks".

The others listened in silence for a moment as they absorbed the information before the Director replied back, "So I guess that means that we really don't know for sure if and when they'll start lending assistance". He then looked back at the ambassador for a moment before he said, "Do what you can to find out alright since coordinating this operation is already difficult enough as it is". Okamura wearily nodded as Matsuda then turned to face the field commanders, "So how bad is it out in the field"?

Tachibana looked solemn as he told the director, "As you can see, we've already have been in heavy engagements against the many kaiju in the area". Pausing for a moment to re-check his notes, he continued on, "Even among the less powerful kaiju, we've suffered heavy casualties and more kajiu are on their way". He then checked the latest reports one more time before he finished, "Further adding to this, we've also had to deal with problems among the local population".

Mitchell then also jumped in as well, "We've already had several attacks on us not just only in Iraq but also in at least two Central Asian countries as well". He grimaced before adding, "Needless to say, they've add to the butcher's bill that we've received when we battled kaiju in the area".

Everyone in the conference room groaned as they heard the news before they started small conversations amongst themselves. No one could blame anyone else for thinking such thoughts for they all knew that sooner or later, they would have to deal with the instability in the region. All hoped that by operating under the auspices of the UN, of which they were technically a part of, they could draw some of the fire away from their own men. One of the others in the room said for them all, "Right now we're up to our necks in this and we can't afford to fight on more different fronts than we have to". He then paused for a moment to let his words sink in, "While we may be able to deal with these attacks for now, if they grow bolder then it will interfere with us trying to stop Godzilla and the others".

Another Japanese G-Force officer asked out loud, "Can't we push the local governments to help us out here with this particular problem".

The female American senator shook her head and said, "We tried to persuade President Calhoun to do the same thing but he and the others in his cabinet declined". She then drank some water before she continued to speak, "And as for the rest of Congress, we have some more support from that quarter but not enough to push for putting pressure on the others". Pausing to make her words loud and clear, she finished by saying in a tone of disgust, "Although I can understand somewhat why they'd be worried, it's holding them back from doing what we all need for them to do". Before anyone else could speak, she then replied sharply, "And don't even try to talk to the local governments directly unless we're all willing to pay big time for their requests".

The room erupted into burst of conversations for several moments as they considered the American senator's statement. Seeing a need to get to the main topic at hand for them all, Matsuda silenced them all before he asked the faces on the screens, "So what is the latest report on Godzilla commander"?

All in the room remained silent as Commander Miki Saegusa responded in a crisp tone, "Right now Godzilla has attacked multiple locations over a wide area and casualties are heavy in each of the impacted areas". Pointing to the map, she then continued, "The local defense forces in the affected regions have cut themselves to pieces and whatever forces we send to help either arrive too late or once they do they get thrown into heavy fighting".

Everyone in the room grimaced as they considered her words before Matsuda asked, "Do you have any idea commander as to why this is happening".

Commander Saegusa shrugged before she turned to the map, "I really can't say except that most of the targeted areas had high populations and that **several** of the targets had small traces of radiation". Before any of the admirals could jump in, the commander added, "While some of them had received visits from US subs recently, at least two of them did not have any visit of the kind".

That set off a fresh round of grumbling amongst everyone before the Director silenced everyone with a wave of his hand, "That's enough people".

The room became silent for several moments before Aso asked his colleagues on the screen, "If you all could get a good guess as to where Godzilla would land, could you move in time to block him"?

Redford nodded before he said to the general, "Hai, if we have sufficient warning then have our forces all loaded up on transports then we might although it will be a close call". Before anyone could speak, he then added, "However if we do so then it would mean weakening our other fronts and you already know that we're hard pressed".

Aso grunted but then added, "But do you still remember the standard tactical doctrine in facing Godzilla"? When Redford nodded, Aso turned to look at Matsuda for confirmation before he told his fellow G-Force officer, "Then signal all forces to prepare for movement while leaving the bare minimum for assistance". Before Redford could reply, Aso turned to the commander and asked in a low dark voice, "I thought that you're special skill would come in handy here but so far its worked far less than we all thought Saegusa-kun".

Saegusa winced for a moment before she replied back, "I haven't used it for a long time and at times that I have used it, and I've only managed to lock on Godzilla for a short moment before he disappears". Aso winced at the woman's words and was about to reply but she continued, "And as for these attacks, I've only managed to lock on to him intermediately and by the time I can get a fix on him, he is already to close to his target for us to intervene with sufficient strength".

Omori then stopped the conversation with his own thoughts, "I'm guessing you also want to divide the fleet as well". When everyone nodded, he muttered "I feel better if I had the fleet together but considering the circumstances, I'll do it".

Matsuda nodded before he said, "Although I agree that it is a risk, its one that we need to take". Shrugging as if to absorb the weight of responsibilities, he then told them all, "I don't see that we have any other choice and we all knew that sooner or later we would have to face the bastard head on if only to give everyone else a sense of what we're all facing here".

The depression in the room thickened as they all absorbed the contents of the meeting before Matsuda looked at the clock and then back to everyone to see that they all had haunted looks in their eyes. Seeing that there was nothing else that could be done, the director then stood up in front of everyone and then spoke, "You all know what we have discussed tonight and what it means for all of us". He halted for a moment to clear his throat before, "We'll alert our home security services to tighten up defenses at home while you guys continue to do your best against the others while trying to engage Godzilla on equal terms".

While everyone winced at the thought since they preferred to fight Godzilla and the others on advantageous ground, they knew that it was not possible at this stage of the game. Also the thought of having exceptionally lethal terrorist attacks on their home ground sent shivers down their spines. All saluted before their images disappeared from the room and the lights turned back on, which signaled the end of the meeting.

With their energy drained, the men and women filed out of the room in the manner of zombies. Matsuda felt the same tiredness himself and said to everyone else "Since there is nothing else we can do at the moment, all of you get some rest". He soon left the room and back to his own quarters with others doing the same while the rest headed for the restaurant and cafeterias to get some food before heading back to their departments on the grounds.

The skies above the center were clear but there were a few stars out and with no sight of the moon and it had repeated itself multiple times already to the point that it sent shivers down the spines of the more superstitious ones as they headed out from the center. Many felt it represented the collective mood of everyone in the UNGCC and it would remain so for a **very** long time to come.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

-Well now we have the kaiju finally going at it with each other. While I did have access to the respective films, it also took some creative and hard thinking to pull this off. For Baragon and Angilas, they mainly fought in the manner of animals although Baragon had a long range weapon to use as part of its arsenal. As for Space-Godzilla and King Ghidorah, they mainly fought at long-range and one could describe it as a battle between beings so powerful that they defy imagination (in fact that is what most Toho kaiju are).

-As for the deal with Godzilla moving too fast for his foes to catch up with him, well it's the same situation that occurred in Godzilla vs. Biollante only this time it occurs multiple times. And as for Miki Saegusa being unable to detect Godzilla being unable to detect Godzilla at times, it's because she hasn't used her special skill all that much during the years after Destroyah.

-As for the issue of small G-Force units combating Godzilla when he makes an appearance, you can compare it to the issue of the Allies having to learn how to truly use their tanks against the Germans during World War II and suffering painfully for it. Since when I put in a similar situation (a running battle between G-Force and Godzilla over long distances), I had to put in that type of situation as well.

-Although it seems that the UNGCC operates independently in the Godzilla movies, its still is a part of the United Nations and therefore falls under some of the rules and regulations there. And as for the problems of dealing with the other countries in combating the monsters is due to the problem of dealing in coalition warfare, which is very difficult anyway.

-I staggered the monster attacks in this chapter on different days so as to move the timeline of the story along. That is how I will do most of my chapters and besides, one can't always have scores of 24s every day huh?

**

* * *

Author's Questions: **

-Since this is my first time writing about monster versus monster battles, how did I do and what things can I do to make each of them different from the other.

-How far do you think that I should take the actions of the three human groups (the UNGCC, the Middle Eastern populations, and the rest of the world) in the story since its going to get much worse from here on out?

* * *

As always, please read and review. I'm itching for many reviews for each of the chapters I've done thus far. 


	9. Lure, Block, and run

Chapter 9: Lure, Block, and run

* * *

Phase One will require one third of our fleet. Their job will be to slow down the Vorlon advance, buy us a little time. You'll receive your targets in priority order. You hit them _**hard**_, you hit them _**fast**_, and _**get out**_! You don't have to destroy the target --- odds are that you won't be able to anyway --- but you'll tie up their resources long enough to get our forces in position. –Captain John Sheridan, Babylon 5. 

"Andrey, only a few aircraft and tell them not to risk themselves by pressing their attacks too hard". -General Gennady Iosifovich Bondarenko, The Bear and the Dragon

**

* * *

Beirut, Lebanon****  
****February 2, 2010. 10:00pm**

From a far distance, the capital of the war-torn country of Lebanon resembled a ghost town in the dark sky. Though the city still had some life left in it, the constant wars the country endured recently had gradually driven away its local population as well as wreck the tourism industry almost beyond repair. Now scavengers crawled through the rubble as they searched for any riches to steal and any people to kill.

In protected areas through the city and its surrounding area, scores of UN peacekeeping units nervously watched the night sky. Although they had not seen any monster action yet, the UN troops as well as the local government army had already had firefights with the many different insurgent groups that roamed the devastated capital.

Offshore, scores of warships sailed in the deceptively peaceful waters as they kept an eye out for any trouble on shore as well as provide support whenever a situation called for it on the ground. Though the mission did prove boring at times, several kept at it as if they were in a true war zone to the bemusement of the crews on the other vessels. It was a feeling that they would soon all regret.

Looking at the devastated city from the harbor, the commander of UNIFIL took a deep breath as the silence continued to permeate the air all around him and his staff. After taking a large gulp of his drink, the general asked one of the other officers, "So how are our new arrivals shaping up"?

A colonel looked through his notes before he answered the general,

"Well they seemed to be pretty good during the training sessions with our other units". His voice then took on an incredulous tone as he turned to the commanders, "As for their commanders, whenever we try to persuade them to join us, the Americans contribute only a miniscule portion while the Japanese don't commit at all".

The UNIFIL general winced for a moment before he asked quietly, "Is there a reason why they're acting like this since aren't they supposed to operate under the charter of the UN"?

Another officer spoke up by stating, "Yes they should but when we tried to ask them, they stated that we all needed to preserve our strength so that when one of these kaiju arrived, we would stand a chance against it". Pausing for a moment, he then added irritably, "They have their own orders from their host nations and they have to follow them".

Some of the others started to grumble about the behavior of the new arrivals but the UNIFIL general silenced them with a sharp tone, "You must remember that they also wear the same uniform that we do when dealing with their troops". A grim smile then came onto his face as he continued on in a cold tone, "Still, I will bring this up with New York and Tokyo for I too agree that they should show more active participation". When he saw the smiled and nods on their faces, the general took a deep breath before turning to the map, "Now let us discuss tonight's operations".

Suddenly the ground began to shake all around them which threw everyone to the floor in a heap. Surprised for a moment, some struggled to get back up while others crawled towards any exit they could find. When the shaking continued, the general of the UNIFIL and his staff looked at each other and all wondered, "What the hell is going on"?

That question also plagued the thoughts of those within the city as they tried to evacuate from already heavily damaged buildings but most did not make it as the war torn structures collapsed all around them like stacks of cards. Still, others attempted to find shelter in underground structures as the world crashed all around them.

At their own camps, the American and Japanese officers watched in horror as whole sections of Beirut crumbled literally into dust. Keeping his eyes on the scene, the Japanese officered asked loudly, "Do you know where the epicenter is"? It took a few moments but once he got the information, the Japanese G-Force officer turned to find that his American counterpart already ordering their troops into action. Smiling at his fellow G-Force officer's efficiency, the Japanese man turned to one of the radio officers and yelled out, "Get the others commands on the line and warn them of the situation here".

The American G-Force officer then ran up behind him before he said, "I've already alerted UNIFIL and the troops are ready to go".

Nodding in thanks, the Japanese G-Force officer replied back quietly, "Good, alright tell our forces to help in rescue operations while they make their way towards the target". The American nodded in agreement as the tanks and other AFVs rolled out of the compound into the devastated city, guns at the ready.

Concerned with only trying to stay alive, no one noticed that a large hole forming among the rubble until it exploded from beneath the Earth, sending debris on those near the scene as a large object emerged from the Earth. It soon landed on the ground with a huge thud and let out a metallic bellow before lightning bolts started to rain down from its horn to the ground beneath the beetle's feet.

When the earthquake ceased, the stunned UNIFIL staff stood still for a moment before they struggled to get back up. As he saw the devastation, the UNIFIL commander and his staff winced for a moment before an aide rushed up to whisper a message to his ear. Wincing at the news, the UNIFIL commander cursed quietly, "Damm it" before he turned to the others and replied harshly to their questioning stares, "Looks like we're going to earn our pay today". Understanding dawned upon them before the general roared out lout, "Get our troops out there now".

In the city itself, scores of militiamen filtered out of their shelters to see Megalon rampaging through the already devastated streets. Some had looks of horror while the rest had looks of awe as they saw the enormous creature unleash power that was the equivalent of god. It was only when they heard the sounds of tanks coming in, did the militiamen spring into action with some hiding out of fear while the rest eagerly awaited the chance to kill their enemies in very large numbers before they entered heaven.

Roaring out in challenge to the humans surrounding it, Megalon looked down at the ground beneath it for several moments before it began its attack. Opening with a wave of lightning blasts followed by several fireball shots, Megalon bellowed in glee at the chaos before it began to march through the city, its feet and drill-shaped arms turning buildings that survived rockets and smart bombs into dust.

Though the militiamen had attempted to keep out of Megalon's way, it was near impossible as the monster randomly rampaged in all directions. When it started to close nearby the positions of some of the militiamen, some got so frightened that they turned their weapons onto the enormous bug monster. In return, the monster instantly killed them as well as anyone else that was nearby as it continued to march through the devastated streets.

Driving hard towards Beirut's devastated outer limits the G-Force units could not miss the sight of Megalon unleashing its destructive power. Knowing full well what they were in for, the American elements checked their weapons and helped the Japanese do the same as the devastated suburbs came into view.

Unconcerned with the chaos occurring right at its feet, Megalon continued to blast away at everything in sight with little or no resistance. As the fire and destruction continued to spread inexorably, Megalon roared in glee before it started to move close to the coast.

In the air, scores of aircraft started to assemble from different directions while helicopters roared in to engage the kaiju. After working out command and control, the massed air units began their assault with the helicopters surrounding Megalon while the fighters roared in from all sides to engage.

Angered by the sudden resistance, Megalon retaliated against its foes by lighting up the sky with lightning bolts and fireball blasts. The vicious retaliation forced the air units to scatter and it was doubly dangerous for the helicopters as militiamen fired at them with RPGs and hand-held SAMs from the rooftops.

When the ground forces made began to make their way towards Megalon, they encountered delays not from insurgents shooting at them but from the refugees. Once through that, the ground forces also had to make their way through the rubble and roadblocks while IEDs occasionally exploded all around them. Still though, the G-Force units managed to reach the target mostly intact but that was enough to worry some of the Americans soldiers due to their experience in other Middle East cities.

In the M2 Bradley, the American and Japanese commander of the forces in the area took a long hard look at Megalon as it continued its attack. After observing the damaged buildings, the American G-Force commander turned to his Japanese counterpart and remarked, "To be honest, I had hoped that our hosts would oblige us". He then winced for a moment before continuing on, "If they attack us now, then we have to fight a battle on two fronts".

His Japanese counterpart nodded before he got on the line with everyone else, "Order all infantry to disembark from their vehicles". He then turned to ask the American about the status of the other units heading in to attack as well.

The American grimaced before he replied back, "The UNIFIL units are mobilizing but it will take some time to move in". The American then paused for a moment as a nearby explosion rocked the vehicle before he continued on, "Well as you can already see, the air units have already started to launch their attack".

Grimly nodded at that, the Japanese G-Force officer replied harshly, "And so shall we". Activating the com-link once again, he said on the link, "All units are to commence the attack and attempt to lure the target towards the coast where the ships will then engage it". Silence followed for several moments before the Japanese commander finished by stating clearly, "Avoid attacking human forces and if they are in trouble then render assistance no matter the circumstances".

Within seconds, the small G-Force battle groups began to spit shell and missile fire onto their target. Thanks to their advanced gun sights, the Japanese and American AFVs could place most of their shots with relative ease in a chaotic urban battlefield. Though some shells and missiles did hit the damaged structures that surrounded them and the monster, most shots found their mark.

Stumbling back in surprise for several moments, Megalon roared angrily in challenge as it smashed its arms together before it began to hunt. Using its fireballs, Megalon tried to kill some of its hidden assailants while flushing out the rest. With aircraft continuing to batter away, the large bug kaiju fired randomly in all directions as it searched for any sign of its prey.

In a hidden location near the engagement, scores of messengers and radio-personnel attempted to gather the information so that the few men looking over at the table could formulate a response. While the constant shaking unnerved many of the younger people in the room, the ones that were looking at the map seemed to shrug off the explosions occurring above them.

After getting the latest report, one of them asked out loud, "How far away are the reinforcements from the main group"? After receiving the information, he turned to his fellow warriors and remarked, "Well then I believe that we should spring the trap now".

A younger militiamen commander shook his head and replied back, "We should wait before the reinforcements have gone in deeper, perhaps even linking up with the main forces before we take them out".

One of the elder militiamen replied back quietly, "I have to agree with what he has said". Before anyone else could reply, the elder continued by stating, "If we engage the reinforcements now, we will not be able to inflict the desired damage". He then finished with steel in his tired voice, "To wait until the monster has dealt with them would allow us to inflict more on the infidels". That settled the matter although some did manage to gain permission to take potshots at the UN forces as they struggled through the rubble.

Those same forces had just now entered the city and encountered the same trouble that had also provided trouble for the G-Force units.

Though the American and Japanese forces fought skillfully, they were few in number and already had suffered casualties as stray shots from Megalon found their mark or the remains from destroyed buildings crush them in massive heaps of rubble. While many continued to hold their ground, some began to panic and break off to the chagrin of those that remained in the field.

In their M2 Bradley, the local field commanders for G-Force winced as they felt the explosions occurring all around them. After they saw several tanks brew up and falling debris crush several more, the Japanese commander winced before asking out loud in a harsh tone, "Where the hell are those reinforcements". An explosion soon gave urgency to the statement and the Japanese field officer immediately got on the communications link with the UNIFIL forces to find out where they were.

It took a few minutes before a frightened voice came in on the line, "We are attempting to make our way to your position but have encountered heavy resistance". Everyone in the vehicle winced as the voice continued to speak, "Continue to remain in contact so that we can locate you while trying to fight your way to our location".

The commanders in the M2 Bradley winced at that before the American roared back, "Right now we're holding the kaiju but if we begin to move in this narrow space then we'll run into trouble".

His Japanese counterpart nodded before he looked at one of the monitors to see if they had any other choice and finding none. Letting out an angry curse, the Japanese commander then got on the line to issue the new orders.

Hidden in the rubble, scores of militiamen waited anxiously for the word to attack while using the fact that they had a ringside seat to the action to observe the horror going on all around them. While a few did have second thoughts, most had cold hard looks in their eyes as the tanks and enemy infantry passed by them. Soon though, the order they all wanted to hear came down and the hidden troops now took aim with their weapons at their beleaguered foes with insane smiles on their faces.

The combined and Japanese American forces barely managed to move a few miles before a hail of machine gun and rocket fire rained down at them from all sides. Though the Americans expected this to happen, the scale of the surprise attack in the rear shocked both them and their Japanese counterparts. While the Japanese attempted to find some form of cover, the more experienced American troops returned the favor with a blaze of bullets and other short ranged weapons.

Towering high above the warring factions, Megalon roared angrily as it continued to swipe away at its unseen foes through the smoke surrounding it. However, when the fire from the ground started to die down, the bug kaiju soon had a clear line of sight to his aerial foes, which he took advantage of almost immediately. In several minutes, the creature blew eight planes and at least thirteen helicopters out of the sky while forcing the rest to keep their distance from the crazed monster. Bellowing out against the sky, Megalon then looked down to see its human foes fighting amongst each other. Scanning the ground for several moments, the creature then rushed into the fray while blazing away with its fireballs and yellow blast from its lightning horn.

To those looking in on the radar screens, the close proximity of all units involved made identification difficult even for the best of them. As more units continued to transit in and out of the battle zone, it occupied the attention of the air and ground controllers, which meant that they could not keep track of any potential threat.

Just such a threat was heading in from the north and soon made itself felt as an E-767 suddenly split in half before exploding in the night sky. Stunned by the sight, the rest ignored their main mission and tried to fly to relative safety while calling in fighters from their air support missions.

Flying in through the smoke and explosions, Gigan gave a crackled glee as it searched for more targets. When it spotted the fighters ascending to the sky, the cyborg bellowed and clashed its claws together before it dove right at them with its arms extended. Soon Gigan slammed into the wall of fighters, slicing through it with ease while the rest scattered before they regrouped. Eager for blood, Gigan clashed its claws together once again before it rushed at its foes again at an incredible speed.

The ships waiting offshore struggled to decide on a course of action with some wanting to engage Megalon, others wanting to use their anti-air weapons to bring down Gigan and the rest wanting to slip away. Eventually the naval commander decided to split the force even though it reduced their overall firepower, which was a dangerous risk in these circumstances.

Crackling in glee as the fighters regrouped, Gigan let out a bellow as it looked for anymore targets to kill before it started to descend. Soon it caught sight of the action on the ground when a swarm of SAMs exploded all around its body, taking the cyborg by surprise. Screeching in anger, Gigan searched the Earth below it before spotting several ships firing at him while others headed inshore to support the ground forces battling against the other kaiju. Crackling in anger, Gigan charged up its small eye laser and soon put several ships to the torch while blowing planes, helicopters, and missiles out of the sky. It then added to the carnage at sea by diving down literally to the level of the water and sliced several ships in half that sailed into its path.

Struggling to survive in the madness, everyone in the UN forces only the thought of staying alive which meant focusing everything on trying to escape the carnage all around them. As for their human foes, they still continued to snipe away despite the losses they had suffered and some even launched suicide strikes in the midst of the confusion. All the while, Megalon continued to rain death from above or crush them underfoot with its feet and body. It was only when the ground shook from beneath them that everyone turned to look for its source.

Landing in a graceful manner with its arms extended, the cyborg roared out loud to the other monster which replied back with a bellow of its own. Any hope that the two creatures would try to kill each other died as the two kaiju raised one of their arms in salute before they turned to look at the stunned enemies on the ground. The silence that descended on the battlefield would be actually very short but seem very long to the humans before the kaiju charged at them with murderous intent in their eyes.

As they saw the two kaiju charged at them, the Japanese G-Force commander let out a deep breath before he remarked silently to everyone else, "If it is our day to die then it is truly karma". Speechless at what was about to fall on them, the American could only nod glumly in agreement.

Although no one had issue the order yet, the beleaguered UN troops began to fight their way out with the thought of escape on the minds of almost everyone. The Americans and Japanese did attempt to reform their lines and hold them off; it lasted only for a few seconds as they had suffered exceptionally heavily and was small in number compared to the other UN elements. Meanwhile the rest were vainly trying to fight their way out with some running over their dead comrades in the manner of a crazed mob.

Back at one of the command posts, the commanders of the different militiamen observed with awe as they received the latest news from their men. After reading the last of the report, the senior leaders looked at each other for a moment before one of them broke the ice, "With the destruction we witness here on our enemies then truly the heavens are with us".

Another remarked quietly with some sadness, "It may be true but it may have cost us a lot to achieve this victory".

One of the hardliners in the room remarked harshly, "We all knew what we were going up against when dealing with these devils even before these creatures arrived". His voice then turned arrogant as he continued on, "Besides our brothers that have died this day are now in heaven and they've made sure to send a lot of those fools to the lowest pits of hell". That ended the conversation as they turned around to coordinate their men while others whispered amongst each other with mad glee in their eyes.

Just outside the city, the commander of UNIFIL and his staff watched with shock and horror as the seemingly endless line of refugees and wounded soldiers pass by. For many of the officers, the scene looked far worse than the other peacekeeping missions they had been on and more importantly reminded them of the stories they heard about the great world wars. As they turned to see the few Americans and Japanese survivors moving among the refugees, their faces turned to stone with anger at the thought that their arrival brought this madness upon everyone else. Several large explosions both at the coast and inland soon gave further "proof" to that statement.

With flames circling all around them, both monsters searched for any sign of their foes but the smoke blinded their vision. Seeing nothing left of value to destroy, the monsters roared out in victory before they departed from the battle zone with Gigan taking off to the sky and Megalon heading back deep into the Earth. Soon all that remained were the flames and smoke that burned through the remains of the devastated city.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**February 7th, 2010. 11:00pm**

Back at the headquarters of the US 5th fleet, Tachibana looked through the latest reports from the multiple battlefields in the region. Although things had quieted down, some areas suffered attacks from the kaiju and the attempts at defense had been very brutal for the international military forces involved. Though he knew why, Tachibana could not help but wince at the scale of destruction the overstretched G-Force armies endured while trying to help out. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, Tachibana then took several sips of tea as he looked at the digital clock for a moment before a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Straightening himself, Tachibana immediately headed towards the door to his quarters to find one of the G-Forces waiting for him. After they exchanged salutes, the general asked his subordinate officer, "Have they arrived yet"?

The officer nodded before he said, "They're waiting in the main conference room right now and they've already received the papers they will need for the briefing".

Tachibana nodded for a moment before he replied back, "We'll start the meeting in one hour, dismissed". The Japanese officer saluted the general and rushed off while Tachibana headed back to his desk and sat down lost in thought for several moments before he got in touch with the other G-Force officials, "Contact all commanders and tell them that I need to speak with them immediately". In a few minutes, several large screens lit up as the G-Force field commanders came on the line.

Tachibana winced for a moment before he calmed them down, "I apologize for calling you all at this ungodly hour". Pausing for a moment as he saw the field commanders trying to freshen up, the Japanese general replied back in a congenial tone, "Don't worry since many of us would be looking terrible in this madness". That brought laughter from several of the Americans while their Japanese counterparts seemed to relax and let the tension out of their bodies. Glad with the small talk, Tachibana then turned to business, "In a few minutes, we're going to brief the other nations on our most recent actions so I wanted to go through it with you all before the meeting".

Omori and the other admiral went in first with the Japanese admiral stating, "We've got most of the fleet gathered and the rest will join up with us soon". He then looked to check some of his notes before continuing on, "However we haven't been able to spot Godzilla as of yet", "we have some leads and have been evaluating them but no luck thus far".

Tachibana and the others winced at the admiral's statement before the general replied in a calm tone, "Do whatever you can to try and find him". One of the army commanders was about to ask the admiral a question but Tachibana silenced the man with a grim look on his face that brooked no argument. He then turned to ask the other army commanders, "Please present your report on the ground situation"?

One by one, the army generals all made their individual reports to Tachibana who soon picked up some common themes from all of the reports. Mainly that the forces that they left behind to cover the region had an even more tougher time, attacks on transportation was on the upswing and that difficulties still exist between the UNGCC officials and the individual nations of the UN. When Tachibana heard the last of the reports, he took a long slow breath before he remarked tiredly, "Well then, I guess we'll have to perform in the manner of Japan's greatest swordsmen to persuade them to join us". The room turned silent for several minutes before the general turned to look at the digital clock before remarking to the others, "It's almost time, we should all be getting going to the briefing".

In the main conference room, scores of military official were busy with small talk as they waited for the G-Force officials to arrive. Fortunately, the commanding officers of the national contingents exchanged pleasantries and talks of common experience on the battlefield despite the problems between their respective countries.

Taking a large gulp of water, Kostinavich Malinovsky glanced around the room to find anyone he recognized for a moment before he headed to one of the long food lines to grab something to eat. As he nearly arrived, he spotted a familiar face and headed over to meet him.

The man in question was the commanding general of the Lanzhou region, Chiang Luo who was busy talking with some of his staff while they ate some food from their home country. When he heard Malinovsky's voice, he turned around to greet the general with a firm handshake before he said, "Ah general it is good to see you once again". Taking a bite out of his food, the Chinese general then continued on, "And I see that you've been busy yourself in your own sector".

Malinovsky winced for a moment at the Chinese General's bluntness before he answered, "Well the Caucasus district had a lot of brushfires for me to deal with even before these creatures arrived and the district is right next door the Middle East". Pausing for a moment to take a bite of his food, he then added, "The combination of this threat as well as the problems in the region has already stretched my forces and reinforcements have been slow in coming".

Luo laughed out loud and remarked, "That I can sympathize since my own forces have also gone through the same thing". His face hardened as he remembered the first engagement against Baragon before he remarked, "What happened in my command sent Beijing into panic, which was soon followed by reports of the other monster attacks". He then took a sip of his tea before he remarked, "It took a while to sort everything out before my command and the other nearby ones received reinforcements and orders to engage".

Malinovsky thought about what his Chinese counterpart had said before he remarked back, "Then I guess it's the same everywhere". He thought about it for a moment before he asked Luo, "How about we get our staffs together to formulate our own plans to deal with this crisis". Before Luo could inquire, Malinovsky said quietly, "Its just I would like some room to maneuver in a war zone and I believe we shall need much of it". Luo nodded and mused about the difficulties for a moment before thanking his luck that he and his staff would work exceptionally well with Malinovsky's people.

Not far away, General Richard Percival made his way through the large crowds as he searched for any sign of familiar faces. He would soon for he spotted John Ferguson talking with some of his fellow officers and soon made his way to the American general.

Ferguson was busy exchanging small chit-chat with his fellow officers when Percival appeared alongside him. After exchanging a firm handshake, the American general asked his counterpart, "So how does it feel to be back here in the Middle East"?

Percival grimly smiled before he remarked, "I hope that we'll all be able to have more quiet time for tea if you get my drift". Ferguson and his colleagues laughed at that before Percival continued on in a dark tone, "Right now we're getting ourselves re-established at our previous bases and already we've had several highly charged negotiations with our hosts in the region". The American commanders nodded and one was about to ask but Percival beat him to the punch by stating, "Since we'll probably be in the firing line, mind if my commander can consult with yours to get yourselves up to speed".

Suddenly, a loud voice broke in on the loudspeakers, "Attention, attention, the meeting will start in a few minutes", "Please move to the conference room immediately". With that, the audience began to file into the main room where many screens had already lit up with information. As the last of the guests began to file in, the commander of the G-Force units in the region and his fellow officers began to appear on the stage with Tachibana heading up to the podium. After checking to ensure everything was in place, the General got the meeting underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for attending this meeting", "By now you all know the scale of the threat that we face". Tachibana paused for a moment before he continued on, "I know it hasn't been easy and it's only going to get harder from here on out".

The Japanese general halted his speech for several moments to let his audience absorb the news as he noticed something getting angry and restless. After allowing them to blow off some steam, he then turned to the screen as it changed to show Godzilla, "However some of the monsters if not all are nothing compared to our main opponent". Pointing to the map, the general then told the audience, "As you can see, the monster has attacked all over the local region and we have been unable to engage him yet on equal terms". He then paused to take a sip of water before finishing up with his speech, "After looking at the recent attacks, we may be able to engage him now on equal terms". Tachibana then stepped down and took his seat while the audience then turned to focus its attention on the others.

Bergen whistled for a moment before he began where Tachibana left off, "As you can see, the most recent attacks have been around these areas", "To add to this, we have managed to find traces of him still in the area". As several red dots began to light up, Bergen continued on, "Based on the information, we've managed to highlight the next possible landing spot for Godzilla".

When the commanders all saw the high target values, they all started to argue before the G-Force commanders calmed them down as Bergen finished up, "Though they all have a good chance of being a target, we believe them to be our best bet".

He then nodded to Toni Carlson who looked cleared her own throat before she spoke to the audience, "As you can see, we've managed to get a good area of where Godzilla is by tracking him once he emerges from the ocean and once he returns". The screen then changed to show a map of the Persian Gulf while Carlson continued on, "We've also used our subs to sniff him out and through that, we managed to get the information that you see here".

Several began to talk amongst themselves before Carlson interrupted them, "Now as to how we will engage Godzilla once he shows up, well that is why we have withdrawn our forces from the different regions of the battle zone". That brought several icy grumblings from the Arab members as the admiral briefed the rest of the audience, "As we speak, we're transporting them to the area while stationing sentries at the likely targets". She then looked over her notes to ensure before she finished her speech, "Once we find out Godzilla's exact location, we'll try to block him while rushing our main forces to intercept him".

When the commanders started talking amongst themselves, the G-Force officers winced at the sight of their faces. The arguments soon confirmed their fears as one of them remarked out loud in a harsh tone, "With the fact that you've not been able to hurt him thus far, do you believe that we have a chance to hurt him how"?

Tachibana retorted back, "You all already know that to stand toe to toe with the kaiju, you need an astronomical level firepower and it is especially true in this case". He then coughed for a moment before he remarked even further, "Also a large force would most certainly be able to hold off Godzilla **if** something should go wrong".

The audience turned to look at each other for several minutes before Marshal Chang Luo remarked icily to the G-Force officers, "That may be true but if you're truly assembling this much firepower then I would imagine that you're going in for a knockout blow".

The G-Force officials looked at each other for a moment before Mitchell answered that question, "Though it is a slim hope, you are right about the assembly of forces and their goals".

Then one of the generals from the Arab countries rose up from his seat to angrily ask the commanders on the stage, "Even though you already know of our own situation even before this happened, you still ask us to lend assistance". Growling his teeth in anger, he then remarked, "Without the promise of victory, how can you ask us to suffer anymore"?

That set off the commanders on the podium before Mitchell remarked back angrily, "While we sympathize with your situation, you must understand that we're also stretched thin to the limit as well". He then snarled before he reminded them all, "Also as stated at the UN, we all agreed to fight together during this crisis".

The Arab general winced before he sat down back in his seat as one of his colleagues took his place, "After listening to what you have said today, we agree that we must engage the threat now but we are unwilling to listen to your recommendations". Before anyone else could reply back, the Arab commander continued to vent his feelings, "As you say, we must be willing to work together but unfortunately it seems that you yourselves are not willing to after all". Many in the audience clapped at that statement as the G-Force commanders understood that the audience had beaten the speakers.

With a heavy heart, Tachibana rose from his seat to look straight at the audience before he delivered G-Force's response to the demands, "Alright then, if that is the way that you will play it then so be it". Focusing his eyes on certain faces, the Japanese general remarked, "We would like for you to coordinate your moves with our so as to ensure maximum effect". With that, the UNGCC commanders departed from the conference room in an angry manner with the equally angry audience following right behind them.

**Gulf of Suez**

**February 9th, 2010. 2:30am**

Though operations ran smoothly as normal at the Gemsa oil field, no one could help notice the ships and helicopters moving between the numerous oil platforms. Already rumors started to spread and several foreign workers had taken leave of absences for fear of their own safety. Still though most remained on after their bosses persuaded them to and the fact that oil prices had been going up due to the crisis in the region. While the security around the oil platforms would be enough to stop a terrorist attack, they would prove useless at what was to come.

For some distance away in the deep water, a large dark blob moved slowly towards the numerous oil platforms while red eyes continuously blinked from time to time while the creature searched for food. When it sensed the presence of a large food source, a small growl emanated from its body before the large black blob headed for the immense oil field while leaving death upon the seafloor in its wake.

At one of the southernmost oil platforms, several of its crew kept eye on the enormous ships that passed alongside them when the sound of an explosion attracted all of their attention. As one they all turned to see several other ships in the vicinity go up in smoke with fires raging all around and water rushing in. It took a few seconds before for the stunned crew to warn the other oil platforms but it was too late as an enormous black blob leapt out of the water and landed right on top of the huge superstructure.

Those that remained outside died instantly which left the others trapped inside to die a slow death or try for a slender chance at safety. It soon didn't matter as Hedorah soon started to crush the structure under its weight as it got to the oil. Growling in glee after tasting the oil, Hedorah roared into the air as its large almond-shaped eyes spotted the other platforms before its huge bulk crushed the platform under it. Thrashing in the water for several moments, the monster gave out a crackling scream before it swam to the other platforms while ships and helicopters buzzed all around it.

On shore, curious onlookers stopped their activities to watch the chaos for several moments with more coming as word of the "accident" began to spread. When Hedorah did emerge through the smoke and flames, its horrific form sent many of them scattering but the rest stayed with some considering jumping in for rescue attempts. Soon scores of available military units converged from both sides of the Gulf of Suez though they had strict orders not to engage as of yet.

Among the aircraft hovering over the area flew several E-2, E-3, and E-767 with their pilots trying to take in as much information as possible. With G-Force units either resting or committed elsewhere, they mainly helped coordinate the local defense forces as they massed around Hedorah. As the radar screen continued to fill up with more tanks, ships and aircraft, many knew that the shooting would start soon with some knowing full well its inevitable result.

Roaring in glee at finding such a food source, Hedorah methodically destroyed every oil platform in its path before sucking down on the oil as well as the fumes created from the fires of the destroyed platforms. Though helicopters and Egyptian Shanghai II patrol boats circled around its path, they kept out of the way as Hedorah moved onto its next target.

Soon though, the commanders of the local armies had enough and agreed upon an assault even though they had in their hands notes from G-Force about the nature of their foe. After hard deliberation and allowing time for the rest of the crews to evacuate, the local defense forces sprung into action with long range missile and artillery fire. Aircraft and helicopters soon joined in as the patrol boats struggled to gain distance from the target.

Although the fire could not harm Hedorah, it did rouse the kaiju's anger and it did not take long to respond as the monster's large almond shaped eyes opened and red energy beams spewed out in all directions. However soon the fire started to anger Hedorah and after clearing the sky of its aerial assailants, the monster transformed into a flying saucer shaped form and took off into the air with smoke spewing out from it in the manner of a jet engine.

Watching the monster take off from the water filled the spectators with awe and it was the only thing they felt left before the smog began to assault their respiratory systems. Those that managed to get into the military vehicles were the lucky ones while the rest suffered a slow death that when it ended, their bodies dissolved into skeletons.

Angered and eager for carnage, the smog monster started to fly in a large circle around the devastated oil field while absorbing and spewing smoke out from beneath its flying saucer form. Whenever it spotted targets of opportunity, it let loose with a barrage of its red laser beams, each blast sending its target up in smoke.

At first it seemed that the planes and helicopters would escape the carnage but eventually the chemicals in the smoke began to eat away at the fighters and helicopters with many of them soon dropping from the sky. Seeing this, the remaining survivors fled while the monster continued to blanket everything in its path in a black and gray mist of death and destruction. After flying in a long circle for an hour, the monster suddenly dived towards the water while changing its form and within minutes, it disappeared back into the deep dark waters of the ocean once again.

**Elements of the UNGCC fleet, 450 miles east of Bahrain**

**5:45 am. February 13th, 2010**

Sitting in his quarters aboard the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Rear-Admiral Bergen pondered the consequences of the meeting with the commanders from the other nations. Like everyone else in G-Force, he felt that the audience had put them all through the shredder and believed that the outcome would bring bad times for them all. Afterward, he and several of the others had screaming matches, mainly to purge the anger out of their system before they got back to work.

Now off duty and in his quarters, Bergen went over the meeting between the G-Force field commanders and the commanders of the other nations to see if he had missed anything. Finding that he had not, Bergen's dark mood deepened to the point that it took a while before he heard that a call was coming through. Grunting in annoyance, the admiral took it only to have his anger drop at the sight of the equally haggard Rear-Admiral Carlson.

She immediately cleared her throat before she said to Bergen, "Since we just finished over here, I just thought that I might check in". Before Bergen could reply, she then added, "Though if you're not busy, perhaps you can trade places with me".

Knowing full well what she meant, Bergen could not help but laugh a little before he remarked, "I see that you're still going at it with the other commanders huh". He then remarked, "I probably would but you seem to show a better handle of these types of situations than I can".

That annoyed the female admiral and it showed when she remarked back to the male admiral, "If I recall, you still have that deal with your temper and at times it works much better than mine does". Her face then turned serious as she remarked bitterly, "Those asses have been making it difficult for us all to share information or to form a unified plan". Her eyes darkened in anger as she finished her tirade, "And we also had to deal with them making remarks about Asia".

Bergen winced at that as he remembered some of the people that she had to deal with at the briefing onboard the _Carl Vinson_. After the Godzilla war ended, he, Carlson, and the others had a hard time trying to reestablish professional friendships with the other officers. He would have said more when the alarms started to roar throughout the ship. Both turned to inquire about the reason for the alarm and with minutes they soon found out why. It was several minutes before Carlson broke the silence, "Well looks like we're game on Andrew".

Bergen nodded before he contacted the bridge, "Signal all men to battle stations and ready all planes to launch". He then turned to Carlson and replied, "Good luck" before he signed off and ran towards the bridge.

On the JMSDF _Huyga_, Rear Admiral Omori had already rushed from his quarters to the bridge. As he arrived, he immediately asked, "What's our status"?

One of the others officers replied, "Sir, one of our helicopters has spotted Godzilla and he is on the move towards the west". He then turned to highlight the possible locations to where Godzilla could land while continuing on, "Other helicopters and patrol planes are heading towards his location as we speak".

Nodding at the report, Omori then turned to ask, "Have we contacted headquarters yet"? When he received confirmation, Omori then told him, "Signal them that we have spotted Godzilla and are moving in pursuit". Once that was finished, the Japanese admiral then turned to ask his XO, "Status of the fleet"?

With information already in hand the subordinate officer replied, "All our units are ready to go but we have a problem". Wincing at the news, Omori let his XO continue, "The other naval forces are heading in to engage at flank speed".

Growling in anger, the Japanese admiral turned to look at one of the radar screens to find that his XO was right. He then got on the line with the other G-Force commanders and issued the orders, "All units are to rendezvous at these coordinates before we proceed", "Carriers are to ready aircraft and all ships are ordered to prepare missiles for launch".

Throughout the fleet, men scrambled to do their duty and within minutes, the ships began to pile on the power as they attempted to close with Godzilla. On the carriers and the decks of the other ships, their flight crews readied the airplanes and helicopters to launch while their pilots got as much rest as possible or attended final briefings. Though they didn't know the exact details, many suspected that the mission they were embarking on would outdo everything they had endured thus far.

**350 miles east of Bahrain**

**6:00am**

Wading through the water at speed, Godzilla continued on his present course while randomly bellowing out against the sky in challenge. When no one responded to those challenges, Godzilla continued to move east while his blood-red eyes scanned for any sign of a threat coming for him.

Already scores of patrol planes and helicopters had scrambled to Godzilla's location and now shadowed the king of the monsters with help from satellites. While the operators continuously fed information back to the field headquarters, the pilots tried to stay alive as Godzilla started to fire random blasts of his atomic breath into the sky.

Growling in annoyance, Godzilla resumed course with his huge bulk pushing enormous amount of water out of the way but then suddenly he sensed multiple targets heading his way. Finding no sign of a threat, Godzilla gave out an enormous roar of challenge that many could hear for miles. In a few minutes, his foes responded as scores of planes appeared from all directions and they began to circle the king of the monsters in a ring of steel.

When they all got their first look at the kaiju, many pilots felt dread in their hearts as the monster turned to look at them and it took the angry roar of their commanders to get them to focus on the task at hand. With no help from G-Force for some time, the pilots checked their weapons before they headed in to attack.

Godzilla roared angrily as the aerial firepower impacted all over his skin with the heavy weapons pushing him back and the smoke temporarily blinding him. Bellowing in rage, the monster began to viciously lash out against his flying foes with his arms and tail, killing some and forcing the rest to gain some distance in surprise. Already with the smoke clearing, Godzilla soon brought his main weapon into the fray and soon both foes began to exchange long range fire with each other.

The pilots in the lead planes watched in horror as Godzilla shrugged off their most powerful weapons before he responded with violent strikes of his own. Pulling out of their dives, the planes attempted to regroup with some from different countries reforming up into several groups before they launched more attack runs. As the different planes launched attacks on different parts of Godzilla's body, the monster focused on a group and then fired his shots of blue-white flame.

Soon more squadrons arrived from all directions but in a piecemeal fashion, which allowed Godzilla to tear into his opponents while they could not slow his advance. Already several had fallen back to regroup while others took their place but the turnover rate was a few minutes for each of the unlucky air squadrons. Soon the cries of panic began to filter through to the command net as Godzilla started to unleash his full fury on those that dared to stand against him.

When the lead fleet groups of the international force began to pick up the battle on their sensors, it sent chills through the spines of its lead commanders with anger soon following on behind them.

In the CIC of the USS _Theodore Roosevelt_, Rear-Admiral Dennis Hart cursed out loud as he received the latest report from the battle zone. As he read the latest report, he whispered quietly, "There must be a way to punch through and hurt this bastard". He then turned to look at some of the radar screens before roaring out, "Are any of our ships are in range yet"?

One of the haggard radar officers replied back, "Own our group is still struggling to get into range with the subs coming in very close". The officer then checked the information flowing on the screen before replying back, "Sir, at least two other groups have already engaged Godzilla with missiles".

Hart cursed loudly before he ordered angrily, "Order the ships to close in as quickly as possible and fire when they get into range".

Indeed two other surface groups had entered into missile range and had already launched their first salvo against the king of the monsters. Watching the large anti-ship missiles fly into the distance, the commander of one of the task groups replied in a deep harsh tone, "I hope that this bastard likes what is coming for we're just getting started".

As the G-Force units began to gather as well as close the distance to their main target, the sounds of battle came out of the loudspeakers into the ears of edgy troops.

When the latest rounds of screams came in through the command net, Admiral Omori snarled before he turned to look at one of the large maps that displayed all of the units in the region. Seeing that all G-Force units had formed up and that they would all reach Godzilla at the same moment, he decided it was time.

Once he had a secure link to all G-Force units, he began to issue his orders, "To all fleet; we will soon begin to engage the enemy". He paused to let that sink in before he continued on, "All ships are to launch their aircraft and follow right behind them", "Once they get close enough, nuclear subs are to shoot first while the rest surround and protect them from Godzilla".

Back at the battle, both opponents attempted to unleash hell on each other but within minutes, Godzilla was clearly winning the ugly contest. Killing a large number of his foes while forcing the rest to scatter, the monster roared into the sky as his blood-red eyes searched for more targets to kill.

Already the battle had gone on for several hours and after that long a run in the slaughterhouse, many pilots had bolted back to their bases with some still armed with their weapons. That left a few suicidal fighter pilots attempting to hit back at the monster wherever they could despite the dangers they faced. They still had support from the long-range bombers that flew somewhat out of sight of the monster while launching their deadly payloads at his hide. Although used sparingly, shore missile batteries also attempted to contribute though at times, it proved to be detrimental as some would fly off course and too close to the crowded shipping in the area.

Still though as he flew his Su-33 around Godzilla, its Russian pilot, who was a senior flight leader, grimaced at the sight before him and he knew that they could not hold for much longer. Checking his weapons status, he immediately got on the line and yelled out to all who could hear, "To anyone who can hear, send reinforcements immediately repeat send reinforcements". A blast from an exploding Tornado aircraft ought him back to the battle and he cursed for a moment before delivering a withering barrage of machine gun fire.

Giving out one of his loudest roars, Godzilla's eyes glowed for a moment before he unleashed a devastating blast of his atomic blast in a circle all around him. The enormously powerful energy blast incinerated its targets that got in the line of fire while driving the rest back in shock and horror. With the area began to clear in front of him, Godzilla bellowed with glee as he resumed his advance. However it lasted for a few minutes before he suddenly sensed the presence of nuclear energy before a full wave of missiles and torpedoes slammed into him from all directions.

Struggling upward from the sudden attack, Godzilla growled angrily as he spotted the silhouettes of ships coming into view. Shaking his body to ward off the effects of the shock, Godzilla bellowed in challenge before he charged at the new arrivals, his enormous body creating huge waves he waded towards them.

When the crews of the ships got their first glimpse of Godzilla, the sight of the king of the monsters filled them with awe and horror and it took a few minutes before they shook the fear off and continued their duties. Soon the ships swerved around to bring all of their close range weapons to bear as they sailed towards the monster. Sailing alongside the warships were scores of submarines and some were fighting above the water's surface and others fought below it.

Operating in close quarters exposed the warships to the combined dangers of Godzilla killing them with his main weapon or ripping them to pieces with his own body. The nuclear submarines that sailed with the ships had the most trouble for Godzilla focused his attention on them, which forced the rest of the ships into a defensive posture around the nuclear subs.

Though Godzilla continued to inflict grievous harm among his foes as well as resume his advance, his eyes blinked as he spotted more ships and planes heading into his view. Growling in frustration, Godzilla fired several blasts of his atomic ray in all directions. Although the blasts did not kill anything, they scattered his gathered foes for several moments as Godzilla then targeted the stray ships and planes closest to him.

Though the G-Force ships continued to close in with their target, it felt like an eternity to the G-Force commanders as they listened to the recent news coming in over the speakers. When the admirals looked over the latest losses, they gave each other a long hard look before Omori asked the others, "Do you think that we should engage now or continue to close in"? The others looked at each other as they all read each other's answers in the eyes and it took a few minutes before Omori breathed out loud, "So I'm guessing we shoot now". He then turned to look at the map for a moment before replying back to the others, "Let's wait for one more hour and then we commence the attack". Nodding in understanding, the others turned back to monitor the battle while making final adjustments.

Their G-Force counterparts in the region were also hard at work as they coordinated the massive airlifts of men and material in the area. Once the next wave of reinforcements arrived in the area, it immediately headed to its destination while avoiding both normal and not normal trouble.

By now the battle had been going on for a long while and it raged over a wide area as Godzilla deviated from his main course to pursue targets of opportunity as well as new sources of energy moving all around him. In turn, the forces opposing him continuously attempted to attack as soon as reinforcements arrived on the battlefield.

However Godzilla continuously overwhelmed the defenders, sinking targets in sight while scattering the rest in flight. As the captains who were in the forward lines saw the staggering losses, it nearly drained the fight out of them and soon disorder broke out as the ships began to flee.

Suddenly a wave of missile fire came in from all directions to impact on literally every inch of Godzilla's body. Stunned by the sudden shock of the strike, the numerous missile explosions forced Godzilla into the water and as he struggled to get back up, more missiles and bombs detonated in the area around him. Enraged, Godzilla roared loudly before he let loose a withering barrage of his atomic ray into the sky.

Though the blue-white energy beam did kill several of the new arrivals, it did not deter them as they soon arrived into Godzilla's visual range. Blinking his eyes at the sight of the air fleet crisscrossing the sky, Godzilla let out an angry roar of challenge as the G-Force squadrons engaged their foe.

As both Sam Carter and Saburo Nobunaga arrived overhead in their F-15s, both whistled at the task at hand and the losses they would suffer. Carter then asked Nobunaga, "Do you think that the people behind us are really ready for such a deadly task"?

Nobunaga nodded and replied, "We did the best we could and already they have engaged the monster already". His voice then became stern as he finished by stating, "They all know their duties as warriors". It provided Carter little comfort but he took it as they armed their weapons and led their colleagues into the inferno.

Godzilla's blood-red eyes burned hot as he saw the aircraft descend on him with weapons blazing. As the fire from numerous different types of weapons impacted on his skin, the monster snarled as the effect stung him harshly although his cells neutralized the damage as soon as the blast dissipated on his skin.

As the G-Force air units began their assault, their flight commanders immediately established contact with those from the other nations still in the area. Though the fight had left many, some still answered the call as they joined in the assault alongside the Japanese and G-Force led American aircraft.

Swinging his tail around, swiping away with his arms, and blasting away with his atomic ray, Godzilla battered away at his assailants but they still kept coming. Even more so, they managed to avoid retaliation from the monster while hammering at him.

Swinging his arms and tail around to drive off his assailants, Godzilla roared angrily as he attempted to use his atomic ray but this time the enemy fire proved deadly effective. In full blown anger, Godzilla charged his dorsal fins up but closed his mouth with the flash of energy coming straight out of his body. With the eyes of his foes virtually blind by the nuclear pulse, Godzilla dove into the water to close in with the fleet with scores of launched torpedoes followed him. Rising back to the surface of the ocean, Godzilla's eyes flashed red hot as he charged at the ships surrounding him.

The savage air assault that G-Force waged had slowed Godzilla's advance and allowed for the naval units to finally catch up to the monster. On the radar screens, it showed Godzilla with scores of ships and planes surrounding him and the whole battle moving west.

When he caught sight of Godzilla, Rear-Admiral Omori let out a deep breath at the sight. He then muttered the other G-Force commanders who were on the screen, "After all this time, it hasn't changed for all of us".

Bergen nodded at the sentiment, "Even though this monster can kill us all in an instant to see him up close is something that all should remember". Nodding at Omori's had look, Bergen then activated the communications link to everyone else and yelled out one word, "Fire".

As one, the new arrivals turned hard to present a broadside to Godzilla before they opened up with everything they had on the monster. To all of them, it seemed that the heavens themselves rained death on the creature from hell.

After observing the battle for the next few minutes, Omori got on the line with Bahrain and replied, "We have engaged the enemy, request instructions". It took a few minutes before the reply from Tachibana came through, "Continue your attack as best you can". Shrugging at the thought, Omori remarked to himself, "We might as well get on with it then".

From the bridge of the USS _Theodore Roosevelt_, Hart cursed loudly as he looked at the new arrivals then remembered the wrecked hulks he saw up close. Barely restraining himself, the admiral whispered angrily at the sight of the _Dwight Eisenhower_ and the _Carl Vinson_, "It took you long enough for you bastards to get here and due to your tardiness; many of your own countrymen have died".

When they started to observe the G-Force performing well, the others had similar reactions as they had suffered heavy losses and yet managed to fight exceptionally well. Despite that, the rest of the fleet began to rally around the G-Force units at they attempted to get back into battle.

**5th fleet headquarters, Manama, Bahrain**

**February 13th, 2010. 2:30pm**

Tachibana and the G-Force commanders winced at the radar screens as they displayed the progress of the battle. To them, the entire operation compared easily with some the greatest military operations in history. The field commander of all G-Force units then turned to watch the ground forces gathering near the landing spots where Godzilla would hit, "And this is just phase one", "I wonder how bad it will get when the ground forces get into it".

However, the other commanders had angry looks in their as they observed the staggering losses. Indeed, some of the commanders from the smaller nations, such as Israel were ready to blow their fuses at the staggering butcher's bill. Alongside them, Vice-Admiral Thomas Harrington watched with a mix of horror and anger in his eyes before he marched to the UNGCC commanders and roared at them, "I hope that you're happy with what you've done".

Tachibana met his withering glare with one of his own as he roared back, "It can't be avoided when fighting against such odds", "Also at least they died for the right reasons".

Harrington growled before he let his anger loose again, "How do you explain trying to wage war against an unbeatable enemy for the right reason huh?

Tachibana gritted his teeth for a moment before he replied back harshly, "You'll have to find that out for yourself", "Now we have a fight to conduct here". He then turned to ask, "Have you narrowed down the list of where Godzilla will land"?

One of the others nodded before he stated, "We've managed to narrow it down but it's still a long list to go through".

Tachibana rubbed his eyes for a moment before he replied back, "Keep trying to narrow down the list". He then turned to see several dots disappear before he remarked quietly, "I hope that they can hold on".

**5 hours later**

**135 miles from the potential targets**

Despite savage losses, the UN fleet skillfully held Godzilla at bay. Cycling back and forth among the available units the commanders, both G-Force and otherwise, managed to block the monster's advance.

In return, Godzilla unleashed his full destructive power on his determined foes as he advanced through the burning waters. Though nearly covered in fire and smoke, the king of the monsters brought his main weapon to bear from time to time with spectacular results. Also the monster would dive into the water for several moments and slip by some ships before rising up again near any targets of opportunity.

Though the main flagships hung back from the battle, they could still see the flashes over the horizon. As Bergen watched the battle continue on, he closed his eyes for a moment to fight off the exhaustion before he turned to one of the other officers and asked, "How are the other ships fairing against him"?

One of the communications officers yelled out, "Several more have dropped to make repairs but the rest are still attempting to get in front of him". He then pressed the headphone to his ear to listen to new information before coming through before he yelled out loud, "Another group is starting to fall back and regroup".

Bergen nodded for he remembered the sight of the burning hulks that dotted the water. Already he and the others had diverted ships to rescue the few survivors while continuing the pursuit of the monster. A score of nearby explosions soon brought him back to the battle, as he searched through the lines to plug the gaps.

Suddenly one of the other voices yelled out, "Sir, Godzilla is attempting to dive again". Bergen and the others turned to see Godzilla diving head first down into the water before they all turned back to see him disappear from the radar screen. The American admiral turned to look at the others before he yelled, "Signal anybody with a torpedo to shoot and ready some bombs to greet him".

Further ahead to port, Carlson's group sailed alongside Godzilla while her ships fired broadsides into Godzilla's hide at close range. As she saw Godzilla emerge from the water near her group, she immediately yelled out, "Tighten up fire and signal the others for cover". Before the monster could shoot his main weapon, a wave of cruise missiles and smart bombs slammed into his head, taking his eyes off her while her ships opened up the distance. Breathing a large sigh of relief, she whispered quietly, "Another close call there" before turning to look at the fleet groups near her before she said, "Close in with the group on our left and help them out".

Godzilla, driven with rage, let out a bone chilling roar before his dorsal fins charged and he fired a full blast of his atomic breath into the water around him. Even before his foes could recover, the monster charged up his dorsal fins again before he unleashed a nuclear pulse. With his foes staggering under the assault, the monster immediately dove back down into the water and before the surrounding subs could respond, he fired another blast of his atomic breath.

When he opened his eyes, Omori winced before he turned to yell out, "Can anyone get a fix on his location"? When he heard the answer that they barely could, the admiral slammed his hand on the console before he roared, "Get a fix on him as soon as possible". Before anyone could say anymore, one of the officers replied in a shocked tone, "Sir you better listen to this".

Omori put on a set of headphones to listen and within a few minutes he understood why. Though it was deep underwater, he and all those on headphones could hear Godzilla's roar as he tore through the diesel submarines as he fought his way through while taking a swipe at the nuclear submarines. Stunned by what was going on, the Japanese admiral turned to yell out, "Order everyone to regroup now" before he switched to Bahrain and said, "Repeat Godzilla has broken through our lines, we're attempting to regroup". It took a few minutes before Tachibana's voice came back on the line, "Do your best and try to estimate where he'll land".

Within minutes, the entire fleet accelerated to flank speed as they attempted to get ahead of Godzilla. As they passed near where Godzilla submerged, many shivered as they feared that Godzilla would suddenly rise up from the ocean once more and kill them all. They would not need to worry for their target was busy.

With torpedoes slamming into him from all sides, Godzilla continued to zigzag through the water while striking at targets left and right. It got even more hectic when he spotted a nuclear sub and headed after it. The rest followed in pursuit and some of the diesel subs sailed in front of Godzilla, sacrificing their lives to help the others escape. By the time Godzilla got clear of the steel ring of submarines scores of decoys surrounded him and blinded him as they regrouped as well. Angered over the fact that his prey escaped, Godzilla rose from the water with a bone-chilling roar from his mouth before he resumed moving through the water in a defensive posture.

**7:58pm February 13th, 2010**

**Manama, Bahrain**

Looking at the fleet attempting to get ahead of Godzilla, the generals in the room winced in worry as they tried to figure out once again where Godzilla would land. While most had grim looks on their faces, those of the Saudis and the other Arab nations in the battle zone had looks of horror on their faces before one of them made his way to Tachibana and asked with fear in his tone, "Sir, can you begin to mobilize your ground troops immediately".

Surprised by the request, the G-Force senior field commander nodded but then asked, "Why, I thought that you guys had already evacuated your civilians from the battle zones".

Looking at his fellow Arabs, the general continued on by stating, "We've been trying to but we had hoped that this all out assault would occur in a remote area". He then paused before saying, "Also we've had difficulties in trying to evacuate the refugees".

Grimly letting out a sigh, Tachibana replied back to his counterpart, "All right we'll do what we can". The Arab general walked off with thanks while Tachibana turned to some of the other officers and asked quietly, "If we have to get them moving, then how would we be able to do it without difficulty".

The others looked at each other before one of the Americans replied, "If we prepare to go immediately as well as other contingencies then we'll be able to get into position". He then paused before continuing on, "However if we can't get an exact position then we will have to scatter our forces, which would provide some trouble for us".

The others nodded in understanding before they turned to look at the large screen before looking back at each other and eventually all nodded in agreement before Tachibana spoke the decision that all had agreed to, "Signal all forces to begin to move". With all of the commanders headed off to do their duties, the Japanese General turned to look at Godzilla coming every closer to shore while ships attempting to surround him before he whispered to himself, "Not long now before it all truly starts".

**60 miles south of King Abdullaz Naval Base**

**11:54pm February 13th, 2010.**

Although Godzilla did encounter some resistance, it mainly considered of scattered air attacks as well as missile fire from warships. With a mostly clear path in front of him, Godzilla soon picked up speed and soon started to make his final approach. He soon began to notice some of the lights but continued on his course while seemingly unaware of the forces gathering to face him.

Looking over the forces available, the field commanders of G-Force in the area turned to look each other with the same question on everyone's mind, "Will it be enough"? They all knew the answer but they thought of it anyway. General Vincent Mitchell then broke the silence by stating, "Now what do we say to those that we send to fight against insane odds". No one answered directly but their eyes gave him what they thought, "Let them know exactly what they're facing".

In fact many of the lower-level commanders were already taking care of that for as the troops began to move out, their commanders attempted to convince them that unlike many other times in which they've been called to fight, this one was on par with that given to participate in battling Hitler in World War II.

Suddenly the alarm began to ring and the announcement came through that Godzilla would soon show up. Looking at each other these Japanese and Americans, all united together by common experience and the impression it left on all of them, wished each other the best of luck before they all signed off and took charge of the situation.

Closing on the shore, Godzilla started to sense that something was waiting for him. Sniffing the air at first to sense the tension, Godzilla then gave out a vicious roar as if to announce to the surrounding human forces that he knew that they were there and might as well show themselves. When no one responded, Godzilla growled before he started to fire rapid shots of his atomic breath in all directions as if to force his hidden foes to reveal themselves.

As they saw the flashes of blue-white heat in the clear night sky, all knew that they could not remain hidden anymore and soon the word passed down from on high to provide the response. Within seconds, scores of missiles, bombs, and artillery shells crashed all around Godzilla, showering him in fire, smoke as lights began to turn on and focus on him.

On the bridge of the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Andrew Bergen breathed in a huge sigh of air as the battle started to play out in the distance in front of him. While officers ran all around him, the admiral remarked quietly as he felt the shockwaves of the explosions, "Now we're truly in it all the way to the bitter end".

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

This was to have been a chapter dealing only with Godzilla but I wanted a few other monsters in there for two reasons: First to show the result of have to deal with the other monsters with fewer resources on hand and since I felt that I've been underutilizing them.

What I had in mind for the naval battle was a running firefight along with the naval version of luring a target into a trap. Such moves have been done before during naval battles up to the time the aircraft carrier assumed the primary role. I had to look at both fiction and non-fiction for some ideas and help to pull this together.

As you all know, there will be differences between the commanders who are part of the UNGCC and commanders of the individual nations. I just thought that I should point that out if anyone didn't notice.

If this didn't have a good display of modern weaponry at work then I truly apologize for that. Next chapter will have that if I can try and help it.

This may sound late but anyway I had to introduce characters that represent the view of the other sides sooner or later and still more may come in.

UNIFIL: United Nations Interim Force in Lebanon.

**

* * *

Author's questions:**

So how did I do for the main battle against Godzilla? What about the others as well? I ask because since I've been busying working on drabbles for my other Godzilla story that deals directly with interpretations of events in the movies series and in this case, it doesn't have to deal much directly with battles between humanity and Godzilla.

I'm wondering how well I truly do portray the interaction between the characters who are part of the UNGCC.

**

* * *

Personal Note**: I plan to halt here for a while since things will become very hectic and will require my attention although I don't like it very much. Also I hope that delaying for now will give some time for readers to truly read this and review this (what I mean by that is to look at and post reviews. Also it seems that this story is getting complicated even with the fact that I have a pretty good outline of where I need to go. 

**As always please read and review.**


	10. G strike defense, part I

Chapter 10: G strike defense, part I

* * *

"Fight in retreat, fight in retreat".** –**French officers to their men during World War I, Battle of the Frontiers "The Guns of August" 

"For the first time in the war, the Russians were not fighting to hold hopelessly exposed positions but were retreating in reasonable order". –narrator, "Battlefield: The battle of Stalingrad".

**

* * *

12:05am, February 14th, 2010. ****  
****Between Jubail and Dammam**  
As he watched the flashes of light over the horizon, US Army General Fredrick Middleton shivered due to a mix of the cold and the knowledge that a great evil was heading towards him, his colleagues, and his men. He then looked skyward to see a hail of shells and missiles heading towards where the flashes of light had been before he turned to the others and remarked quietly, "Well at least that will delay him and give us some more time here". 

Looking up from the map, JGSDF General Kaizo Nishimura replied back grimly, "Indeed it will if things go as well as we hope". He then turned to look at several separate monitors that showed Godzilla and the large number of troops heading to meet him before he mused quietly, "It's frightening how this repeats itself over and over again". Before Middleton or any of the others could comment, Nishimura replied, "It's frightening due since we have to face Godzilla once more but to send young men to experience the same things that we went through at that age".

Middleton nodded before he turned to watch several US G-Force heading towards the front before he remarked quietly, "One can hope that how the experience has affected us will happen once again, which will help us all in the long run". Suddenly he laughed mirthlessly before he added, "Man, now I'm starting to feel like our own commanders now and last time if I have such thoughts".

The others shook their heads at the American's comment before they turned to look at the action before Sadasama Torii said, "If we can keep Godzilla pinned down and guessing then it will give us time for us to properly welcome him". All nodded at that for they knew that if they gave the monster a proper welcome then they could at least have some control over the pace of the battle.

Heading towards the battlefield, Tom Benson and Miroku Shiratori watched in awe as scores of Japanese and American vehicles roared across the desert landscape towards their target. Turning to look at one of the cameras, Shiratori remarked to Benson, "Now I finally get to experience to full extent of being a tank-man". When Benson didn't respond, Shiratori inquired by asking, "Is everything alright over there"?

Shaken out of reverie, it took a few minutes before Benson responded over the communications link, "I apologize, it's just that seeing all of this well it's a bit much". Shiratori remained silent as the American continued on, "It's just that to see this type of combat after so long feels like a relief for at least we know our foe". Shiratori nodded before Benson inquired, "So do we have any air support yet"?

The Japanese colonel shrugged before he remarked, "Right now our air units are re-organizing but last I heard Nobunaga and Carter will soon be heading our way", "As for helicopters, they're already airborne and they're keeping track of Godzilla". Pausing for a moment to check his facts, he then finished, "Once the party starts, then they'll join in".

Benson laughed out loud before he replied back, "Just make sure that they get to the party on time".

Godzilla roared in anger as a continuous wave of shells and missiles crashed all over him. Blinking his blood-red eyes, Godzilla looked all around him at the night sky before he unleashed a blast of his atomic ray into the surrounding area all around him to flush out his foes. When none appeared, Godzilla snarled and sniffed the air as he continued his march through the desert, his feet leaving huge footprints in the sand that instantly disappeared as they appeared.

Though the main military forces were still some distance away, some had already arrived on station with their weapons trained on the enormous kaiju. The sight of such a living being marching in the dark sky sent chills through the spines of the troops for no amount of training had prepared them for this type of combat. Soon though anger began to seep in as the local troops felt the need to defend their homeland again as well as the fact that the monster was marching on land that contained very holy sites. Swiftly disobeying orders, the small groups of tanks and other AFV immediately headed to ambush positions while radioing for assistance. That set off arguments between the different commanders with some wanting to engage him right now while the rest (all of them G-Force) wanted to wait until they had enough firepower on hand.

Unfortunately, Godzilla's small cat-like ears picked up the sounds of their engines and despite the continual shelling; he increased his speed while bellowing out in challenge to those that shadowed him. Although he moved more slowly than that the human forces, the sounds of his footsteps drove his increasing number of opponents on as they tried to get in front of the monster while they summoned help. Some of that help did arrive but it would not be enough for the increasing brightness of blue-white flame signaled to all that the monster was nearly right on top of them.

Sniffing the air around him, Godzilla growled as he sensed his pursuers gathering in front of him despite the shell and missile fire impacting on him from all sides at long range. Roaring out in the night sky while swinging his tail about, the monster soon began his advance, his eyes picking up the forms of tanks and other vehicles.

The lead AFVs responded with a massed volley of gunfire before they started up their engines as Godzilla headed in their direction while fire from their own side landed all around them. While the tanks stayed on the outside to pound away at Godzilla with their 120mm guns, the other AFVs raced in at full speed to use their wire-guided missiles and shorter ranged weapons. Despite skillful driving especially by those that came from the desert, some did eventually die from friendly fire or from Godzilla crushing them under his enormous feet.

Though spirited, the resistance only attracted Godzilla towards them while lighting themselves up for his atomic breath which he soon brought into play. Soon, blue flame rained down upon the sand, vaporizing any metal or flesh it encountered while the sight of it up close and personal shocked those that avoided the blue energy ray. Within a minute, at least 10 tanks and 20 AFVs melted or vaporized from the atomic ray while Godzilla's feet smashed aside or crushed several more AFVs. Roaring with glee, the monster started to advance on the troops as they retreated in all directions in fright.

Watching the monster destroy AFVs left and right of him, the senior commander on the scene shouted on the communications link for the others to scatter while screaming for reinforcements. He then turned to look for any sign of aircraft in vain before heading back down the hatch as his Abrams sped out of the way with several others.

When the senior commanders received the news, it set off bitter arguments with the G-Force and some of the more cautious commanders advocating restraint while the rest wanted to engage Godzilla head on. Though the G-Force commanders tried to persuade their counterparts to listen to them, the others threw harsh arguments back into their faces, leaving them no choice. With heavy hearts, the G-Force field commanders contacted their units and signaled them to head towards Godzilla as fast as they could and engage him.

The G-Force officials who operated on the front lines also shared the same looks with their superiors before they contacted each other and began to formulate makeshift plans. As Benson looked over the orders, he told the others over the command link, "Damm, this is going to get ugly really fast".

Shiratori nodded and turned to one of his aides and asked, "Where are our leading units"? The aide activated one of the computer screens and soon everyone saw the location of the G-Force units as well as that of the other nations and their main target. They all turned to each other for several moments to ask each other silently for advice before the Japanese colonel spoke for them all, "Signal our forces to head to Godzilla's general area and prepare for his arrival while reconnaissance units provide support".

Marching right on top of those too close for their own comfort while blasting away at everything in sight, Godzilla roared in glee as his foes instantly parted way from him. Those that tried to literally stand their ground earned a one way trip to hell as Godzilla vaporized them and those that fought on the move only had a marginal success for Godzilla eventually followed and destroyed them or they ran afoul of his feet and tail.

Though easily smashing aside his foes, Godzilla continuously sniffed the air and at times fired into the sky as an endless rain of shells and missiles kept coming in. Growling as he saw several small remnants attempt to flee out of his sight, Godzilla followed and immediately torched them in front of their colleagues as well as the new arrivals. Roaring in glee at the destruction, Godzilla marched on as more and more ground units entered into his line of sight and engaged him.

Struggling to reach the battlefield, the reinforcements encountered a constant stream of refugees and demoralized survivors fleeing from the monster. Picking their way through the increasing crowds, the reinforcements then attempted to drag the survivors back into the battle but it took harsh measures to keep some of the survivors in the game and soon even some of the new arrivals joined the rest in fleeing from the monster as the rest pressed on despite the fear starting to eat at them.

When he got into sight of the monster, the senior commander who was on the scene, and also was a Russian, radioed to others units nearby, "To all units, rally at these coordinates and engage the enemy". He then looked around for a moment before yelling out to his own forces, "Start shooting".

The Russian T-80s and T-90s as well as the Chinese Type 96s and Type 99s opened up at extreme range on Godzilla to push him back as their accompanying vehicles closed the range or attempted to clear out. When Godzilla turned his attention towards them, the combined force accelerated to maximum speed as they closed in.

Growling angrily as several 125 mm shells and ATGM slammed into his head Godzilla blinked his blood-red eyes for a moment as his dorsal fins charged before he returned the favor with his atomic ray. Only a few lucky AFVs managed to escape the barrage as the blue beam washed inexorably back and forth on the sand. When the smoke cleared, Godzilla roared in satisfaction as he saw the burning and melted wrecks of at least 10 tanks and several other AFVs as the rest attempted to gather and fall back.

Leaving them no chance to regroup, Godzilla suddenly increased his speed while firing a barrage of the atomic ray into the ranks of the foes in front of him. Even if the beam missed them, the sight of the ray chilled many who had seen horrors of the war on terror. Busy with trying to avoid Godzilla's main weapon, they did not notice the king of monsters rushing at them until he was nearly right on top of them, his tail swinging wildly. The sight of the monster looking right down at them chilled even the most hardened troops and it took all of their courage not to break and run and even then they did not fire at the monster as they opened up the distance.

Growling in glee, the monster went on a rampage as his eyes took in a target rich environment. Smashing aside his foes and vaporizing them with his atomic ray, the monster roared in victory as his foes retreated in disorder. Stopping a moment to sniff the air, Godzilla growled as if he sensed the fear his foes showed before he moved in to wipe out the assailants that moved into his line of sight.

Suddenly, a vicious hail of gunfire slammed into Godzilla's hide from the left side. Angry at the surprise assault, the monster turned to see Type 90 tanks, M1A2 Abrams, and their supporting vehicles blazing away at long range as they formed up into groups evenly spaced apart from each other and interlocked their fire. Bellowing in rage, the monster turned and headed for the new arrivals, his feet and tail violently shaking the ground for miles.

Once the G-Force frontline commanders received word that their forces had made contact, all let out a deep breath before Shiratori yelled out over the command link, "Pass the word up to command that we have engaged Godzilla". He then turned to look at the American and Japanese tanks as they advanced on the kaiju while artillery fire landed directly in front of the tanks.

Meanwhile, Benson looked over the computer screens in his vehicle as it showed Godzilla and the units surrounding him. After observing the G-Force as well as separate American units heading to the monster, he got onto the line and radioed their commanders, "To all nearby units," "We have made contact with Godzilla". He winced as the G-Force units and most of the others acknowledged his report before he continued on, "Head for these coordinates and prepare to engage him".

As the G-Force units advanced closer to Godzilla, several of them split up to help the other forces and soon they too returned to the fight with the fact that soon the combined firepower began to increase. For his part, Godzilla used his atomic ray with some success against the G-Force units as they closed in on him, the energy beam raking the ground around his foes.

Though impressed with the way that they and their men handled themselves thus far, the G-Force commanders knew that they needed help fast and more than several anxious faces looked up towards the sky.

**1:20am, February 14th, 2010  
King Abidulaziz Air Base.**  
Though they could hear the fighting off in the distance, the pilots waited impatiently as the flight crews prepared their aircraft and their squadron commanders conducted final briefings. Additional problems included the fact that the base handled more planes than its personnel could actually handle and some still continued to arrive in.

Standing outside on the tarmac, Saburo Nobunaga silently watched the crews reload fighters while Sam Carter paced back and forth. After a few moments of uneasy silence, the G-force colonel turned to his American friend and remarked silently, "Doing that won't really help anything here and may prove detrimental in the long run".

Letting the words sink in, Carter breathed in a gulp of air before he replied back angrily, "Don't you think I know that, in fact I knew a few guys who gave themselves gray hairs way before their time". He then pointed to the flashes on the horizon and continued on by stating, "But with the monster that close and our forces closing in on him, well can you blame me for acting like this".

Nodding in full agreement, Nobunaga replied back, "I don't think any of us can blame you for wanting to get back up into the air". He then waved his hand to the whole airbase while remarking, "But no matter how trained everyone is, we're still going to have problems getting everyone up there".

Suddenly, an officer ran up to direct them to one of the large briefing rooms where other squadron leaders waited. Once everyone settled in, the reports from the recent naval attacks as well as the battle on the ground began to flow in. As everyone looked over the latest reports before heading to their fellow squadron leaders, other personnel served food and beverages for the soon to be hard-pressed pilots. Soon, the main flight leaders managed to organize their plans together to the point where the senior commanders arrived into the room and delivered their final attack orders.

It would be an all out air support mission with staggered attacks on Godzilla so as to maintain continuous air cover over the ground forces. The senior commanders then added that although they would attack en masse, the individual air units had free reign to decide to attack. That got the attention of the G-Force commanders and they winced for they felt that it would not allow them to use their massed firepower for full effect even if it did provide command and control problems.

After the senior air commanders finished with their briefings, the pilots rushed out to the waiting aircraft and soon traffic jams began to develop as the ground crews struggled to get all of them into the air. The helicopters had no such problem as they took off in stages and headed towards the rallying point before they flew to the battle zone with the fighters soon flying above them.

Soon after that, the enormous air fleet arrived directly above Godzilla and the ground troops where a spectacular and horrific sight awaited them. A rain of artillery shells and SSMs continued to land all over Godzilla with some of the artillery shells landing amongst the lead AFVs swarming at the monster's feet. The ground forces that engaged Godzilla directly surrounded him with their guns all firing straight at Godzilla at point blank range. For his part, the monster stomped his feet and swung his tail in all directions as his foes were doing their best to prevent him from bringing his atomic ray to bear.

Seeing all that they needed to know, the squadron leaders began to arrange their forces together with many moving much faster than others. Some already began to launch their assaults, diving in at maximum speed despite the hail of high-explosive exploding all around them. As for the helicopters, they soon split up for several moments before they assumed position over their respective ground forces and joined in the assault on Godzilla.

Flying overhead, Carter and Nobunaga watched the action for several minutes before Nobunaga signaled the fighters around him, "Assume attack formation, fighters take point and try to draw him off for our heavy hitters". He then turned to look at the MBAW-93 maser fighters flying right behind him before he spoke to their pilots "Head in at full speed and blast the kaiju with everything you got, you got it". The pilots all nodded in agreement with the orders as Nobunaga turned to see Carter contacting the forces on the ground.

Meanwhile, Carter had attempted to get on the link with G-Force units on the ground. It took several attempts to cut through the radio traffic but soon he had Benson and Shiratori on the line, "You guys have any good business for us by any chance"?

Several explosions occurred on the other end before Benson replied tersely, "Yes, we have much business for you today". A pause followed for several moments before the American colonel continued on, "Just hope that you can carry all of the merchandise".

The American pilot laughed before he switched off and said to the others, "Let's proceed".

The large air group soon dove into the attack with the F-15s leading the way with the MBAW-93 coming in right behind. Once they entered into range, the F-15s launched their first wave and missiles and bombs at the monster before they pulled up and cleared the way for the maser planes to sting Godzilla with blue laser fire.

Not far away, the air groups from both _Eisenhower_ and _Vinson_ were also about to join in the assault. The few hours of rest that they had gotten had been enough to calm their nerves down somewhat and soon they were preparing once again to jump into the inferno.

Looking on as scores of planes from different countries flew all around Godzilla; the CAG of _Eisenhower_ remarked quietly, "My God, this is some party that they have here". He then turned to look at his radar screen for several moments before he told his counterpart, "How the hell we're going to get through there"?

_Vinson's_ CAG remarked back, "I really have no idea at the moment and I was hoping that you had some ideas". Several explosions soon forced their attention back to their target and the _Vinson's_ CAG cursed out loud before he began issuing the orders, "All fighters, head in at full speed empty all of your weapons onto the target and try to take some pressure off of the others".

As one, the scores of F/A-18F Hornets launched a massive volley of missiles at the monster before they joined the swarm of fighters trading fire with the nuclear saurian. Through sheer luck and impressive skill, the scores of planes operating in close vicinity did not have any accidents as they all attacked a common enemy.

On the ground, the exhausted tankers and infantrymen watched in awe as the air forces joined in on the attack. Seeing that the fighters occupied Godzilla's attention, the local commanders began to take stock of the situation even though some of their units continued to exchange fire with the monster.

Even with the impressive amount of firepower at their disposal, the troops were stunned as Godzilla continued to advance and yet it made them fight harder as they remembered what lay behind them.

**1:45am, February 14th, 2010  
UN fleet, forty-five miles from shore**  
With Godzilla moving directly out of range, the fleet sailed up and down the coast with auxiliary vessels moored alongside to replenish their stocks of missiles for it was the only weapon they had on hand to use against Godzilla. The carriers themselves remained busy as they reloaded their fighters and helicopters and launch them into the sky.

On the bridges of the USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, USS _Carl Vinson_, JDS _Huyga_ and the other ships, the G-Force officials watched and listened to the fighting on the coast as it unfolded before them. The sight and sounds were enough to stir old memories and many wished that they were younger so they could get back into the fray instead of sitting it out on the sidelines.

They weren't actually sitting out of the fighting for they had remained in contact with Bahrain and the army commanders in the field. It did look like an awkward command arrangement at first but it worked out alright for all involved with the ships using their sensors to help track Godzilla.

Still though it did not prove enough for the G-Force naval commanders as they watched the battle as other got into the thick of it. After watching Godzilla exchange fire with the ground and air forces for several minutes, Omori got on the line and asked his friends about the status of their own forces. He then switched to Bahrain and talked with the haggard Tachibana, "All units have reported in and we have things under control here", "Commanders request to go ashore to provide assistance".

It took a few moments before the Japanese general replied back, "If you feel that you have taken care of things in your commands then you have full permission to go ashore", "Good luck and be careful".

Nodding in agreement, Omori turned to his subordinates and replied, "I'm going ashore, you have the bridge". He then immediately headed down to the busy flight deck where a SH-60 Seahawk waited for him, its engine already turned on.

In a SH-60 Seahawk from the _Eisenhower_, both Bergen and Carlson adjusted their earphones before Bergen turned to the pilot and asked, "Do you have the frequency for our forces on the ground"? The pilot immediately nodded as he immediately flipped a switch and the two admirals soon listened in as voices in different languages flew back and forth between agitated commanders. Both winced but neither said anything for they had not gotten a good look of the situation up close and personal and thus could not contribute anything for the moment.

Soon though, that changed as they and the others passed by the trail of destruction Godzilla left in his wake. Though in small patches, the sight of devastated tanks and other armored vehicles brought out whistles of surprise and shock from the veteran Americans who had not seen this type of combat for the past four years.

As they closed in on the general area of battle, the helicopters soon split up since they all had different headings but despite the smoke and fires, they could not miss the huge form of Godzilla as fighters and tanks swarmed him.

Once on the ground, the naval commanders made their way to the main G-Force field command post where the generals on the ground were busy issuing orders to their units. All exchanged greetings before Omori asked them all, "So what is the situation here"?

Torii fielded that question while turning to point at the screens, "Right now our own units have begun to arrive on the battlefield and we have slowed down Godzilla's advance". His voice then turned dark as he continued on, "Unfortunately, the units that arrived before us have suffered heavily and it's taken them time to regroup".

Middleton then took over as he directed the others to the map, "As you can see here that although the others have been pitching in, our forces are now in the thick of the fighting". Everyone then turned to look at the maps that showed Godzilla advancing then at times heading back along the way he came as the G-force units pounded him from all sides. Taking a deep breath, he then continued on, "As for the civilians, right now they're being evacuated but it's going to take some time".

The others nodded before Bergen asked, "What do you need us to do"?

Nishimura pointed to the map before he told the admiral, "Right now we could use some assistance in trying to coordinate the movement of all forces". He then paused for a moment before continuing on, "With everyone entering into the area, our commanders are getting swamped here". Coughing to clear his throat, the Japanese general then finished, "Also if you wish, you can also go up to the front to see the results for yourself since some of us were about to head up there".

The new arrivals looked at each before some including Bergen and Carlson nodded in agreement. After exchanging farewells and wishes for safety, the UNGCC command staff headed out to the waiting vehicles that would take them to the front as the rest began to look over the maps and screens.

**2:07am, February 14th, 2010  
US 5th fleet headquarters, Manama, Bahrain**  
Some distance away from the fighting, the people in the room acted as if they were directly on the front line with their field commanders. While technicians and operators handled the constant communications to and from the battlefield, the commanders conferred together in their own groups before heading to the others to coordinate their plans. Already it had run into problems with arguments developing between the commanders over the best course to take and even then when they decided, a whole new situation developed. Also, the combatants had different goals in mind as some, particularly the Arab nations wanted to stand their ground while the G-Force units attempted to keep up the pressure among Godzilla while keeping their casualties to the absolute minimum. The rest wavered between different ideas though it soon became clear that they did not like the ideas that the UNGCC commanders advocated as well.

Looking at the virtual maps, Tachibana winced as the battle played out in front of him. He winced for a moment before attempting to rein in his composure as he thought about the enormity of the task. From time to time, he would participate by trying to untangle the communications difficulties between his commanders and the commanders from the other nations but other than that, he and his fellow colleagues on the base had the role of spectators.

Not far away, the Arab commanders watched with worry in their eyes as the target decimated their foes and as for the Saudis, headed nearby their cities as well as the recently created refugee camps. After seeing Godzilla batter several more of their units, they turned to each other for several moments as if to see if there was anything else that they could do before the Saudi command group headed over to the G-Force commanders and their lead man asked Tachibana worriedly, "Are you sure that you don't have anything else to use against our foe".

Tachibana shook his head before he replied back to the general, "Right now we're committing everything and trying to keep up the pressure on the monster". Pointing to the maps, he then remarked, "I understand what you're asking but if we do that then we're just providing the monster with a very big target".

Agitated, the Saudi General continued on, "But right now the monster is still advancing and the casualties are starting to mount". Directing them to the same maps, he then continued on by stating harshly, "My government requests that you use all means to drive the monster back now".

Wincing at the general's words, Tachibana took a deep breath before he replied in a hard cold tone, "I am sorry general but I cannot oblige with that request". Angry at the insolence, the Saudi general stormed off with his command staff behind him while the G-Force commanders turned back to watch the battle.

**The White House Situation Room**  
In the situation room, an audience from both sides of the Pacific watched a ghastly scene playing out in front of them. Although the Japanese and American G-Force officials tried at times to take the audience through the horrors playing out on the screens, everyone remained deathly silent as the most modern armies in the world battled a being that was supposed to have died out 65 million years ago.

Every time Godzilla used his atomic ray to kill a score of vehicles, the American president and most of the others in the room winced at the sight while the G-Force officers remained icily calm. That was enough to anger the others even more and they looked at their colleagues to see if they had any trace of humanity in them. The G-Force officials still did but they'd learn long ago what to expect in this type of combat and they had a ready retort to their colleagues about their own actions.

As he watched the action unfold, Vice-President Michael Lawrence winced as he saw the Apache helicopters move in to blast away at Godzilla with their missiles while dodging the monster's atomic ray. From time to time he would turn to the G-Force commanders to judge their reactions as well as find out in his mind to see if he could do anything to help. Disappointingly, if the Secretary of Defense or his colleagues noted this, they did not ask thus far.

Taking a deep breath at the horrific carnage and the ugly thoughts that it brought on them, the president turned to the G-Force officials and asked harshly, "Is there any other way that you can battle this thing here"?

The G-force commanders looked at each other for a moment as if deciding who should take the plunge. A long silence followed before Redford took a deep breath and answered, "Sir, we here in the room have fought that OH GODZILLA! WHAT TERRIBLE LANGUAGE before and we've tried everything that we could think of". Pointing to the screen, he then continued on, "Believe me when I say that all of us wish that there were easier options to deal with Godzilla and the other monsters". Before anyone else could remark, he then finished in an icy tone, "However some of those options were too bitter to contemplate".

Even with the long hard looks of the G-Force commanders and the Vice-President, some of them grumbled before Pat Miner asked icily, "If we were to use some of these options now, would they still be bitter to contemplate?" His intended recipients all nodded simultaneously which surprised the others in the room.

Seeing a need to calm things down despite agreeing with his security advisor, President Calhoun attempted to take command as he commented on the progress, "You sure that you can hold him at the moment".

The uniformed men in the room nodded in agreement and one of them remarked while taking a glance at his G-Force counterparts, "If we can ensure the speedy deployment of reserves and keep our casualties down then we can hold him as long as we need to". He then paused before stating, "If things can get even better then we may be able to push him back and I for one would like to use that option".

Calhoun nodded before he replied back, "Alright keep that option in mind". He then turned to look at the screen where Godzilla continued to torch target left and right with his atomic ray before he commented, "Doesn't it get too depressing to you guys". The G-Force members winced before they all turned back to watch the battle continue inexorably on.

**Somewhere along route 613, between Jubail and Dammam  
February 14th, 2007, 5:00am**  
As dawn began to approach, both combatants still had an enormous amount of fight left. Powered up by the nearly infinite amount of nuclear energy coursing through his body, Godzilla continued to march while lashing out at those that dared to challenge him. When his foes began to fight harder, Godzilla retaliated even more violently, often firing his atomic ray at both the sky and the ground.

For their part, the international forces fought savagely as they attempted to wrest control of the battle from the monster. Due to the enormous size of the military force facing Godzilla; it allowed the respective commanders to rotate their heavily damaged or exhausted units out of the line while others took their place so as to keep up the pressure. Unfortunately, that didn't happen fast enough as the pounding they endured at the hands of Godzilla rendered them hours de combat in a short time. Also, word had spread of Godzilla's enormous power so many felt as if they had done something horrifically wrong when their superiors ordered them into the breach.

Blinking his eyes as the shells continued to explode all around his head, Godzilla let out an enormous roar before he fired once again his atomic ray so as to clear the sky in front of him. Growing his teeth in annoyance as a seemingly endless wave of men and machines entered into his line of sight, Godzilla's eyes burned with anger as he fired several shots of his atomic ray onto the ground units before marching straight at them.

The tankmen watched in horror as Godzilla soon towered right on top of them before they got back into their vehicles with some of them deciding to flee while others stood their ground. Using everything they knew, the tankers operated in teams and drove in at full speed as they tried to force Godzilla back or slow him down even more.

Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen winced as he watched the ground and air units hold on against Godzilla's wrath. After he saw several F/A-18E/F Super Hornets fly blindly into Godzilla's line of fire, he turned to Toni Carlson and remarked quietly, "I know that it all ends up to luck but still this may seem too much to ask from those that lead".

With a pained expression on her face, Carlson replied back, "Indeed and one must wonder if it is a good idea to rely on too much luck". Wincing as Godzilla answered her question by incinerating several more F/A-18E/Fs, she then added, "Though to them, they'll take all the luck they can get and deal with the rest later".

Bergen was about to reply before a roar caught their attention and both turned to see Godzilla advancing nearby, his blood-red eyes burning into the souls of all that witnessed his destructive power. Heading to a nearby vehicle, Bergen turned and remarked, "I think its time to get some distance don't you think".

Regaining her composure, Carlson remarked, "Agreed but we shouldn't go too far, eh". Several explosions on the ground then attracted her attention as Godzilla sudden charge seemed to open a hole in the lines as the ground forces seemingly parted ways under the monster's assault. Turning to look at the screens for several moments, she then contacted the G-Force generals to update them on the situation, "Repeat, Godzilla is about to break through, suggest you strengthen defenses at key areas".

Meanwhile Bergen found himself in the position of an E-3 controller as he helped direct the ground and air units hammering away at Godzilla. As he watched Godzilla use his atomic ray, the admiral winced before he remarked quietly, "Man, I never thought that I'd find myself being a ground-pounder once again".

For the other nations, confusion reigned as they attempted to coordinate their own efforts with that of the G-Force units. Neither either helped each other due to the conflict in goals with the G-Force commanders if not their men willing to stand and fight all the way while the other commanders advocated for decisive action or for full retreat.

Watching from his own BMP, General Borodin winced as he saw Godzilla smash aside several of his vehicles before he set off after others. When he spotted several survivors getting out of their wrecked tanks, he breathed a sigh of relief before he remarked, "At least they're still alive". Several explosions confirmed his thoughts as he turned to find the melted remains of T-80s and T-90s and he asked out loud, "How much more of this horror can we take".

Though he roared in glee at the target rich environment, Godzilla also growled with anger at the immense resistance his foes threw up to block him. Sniffing the air around him, Godzilla's blood red eyes searched for any important targets as well as the opposition before he resumed his advance.

Soon though, the resistance began to stiffen even more as the view in front of Godzilla seemed to swarm with tanks and aircraft. Snarling as he observed the opposition, Godzilla roared out into the sky before he charged headlong once more against his foes while they pounded away at him to no noticeable effect. Smashing aside or burning down tanks and planes while keeping the rest at a distance, Godzilla marched his way past through his foes as his blood-red eyes spotted a large group of lights off in the distance and he bellowed loudly as he seemed to smell the fear that emanated from his foes.

When the local ground forces spotted Godzilla heading towards the city of Damman, the information set them off in frenzy with some of them deciding to stand, fight and die while the rest tried to gain distance to regroup. That process soon repeated itself in the air as the fighters from the local airfields even made runs at the monster despite having no ammunition.

Back at their command post, the G-Force field commanders worriedly watched as they saw the assembled forces began to disperse. Soon several different voices came in on the radio with many of them begging for instruction and some ordering out instructions of their own.

As he heard several voices came on the line at the same time, Torii winced before he remarked to his colleagues, "If we retreat then we have chaos but if we stand and fight then we expose ourselves to much danger".

Middleton nodded before one of the voices came on the line advocating retreat. Taking a deep harsh breath, he got on the line and spoke to the panicky commander, "Negative, fall back but do not disengage from friendly forces". Other voices, including some Americans that have not had the experience also came on the line with such speed that Middleton winced and whispered harshly, "You damm idiots".

Much closer to the combat zone, Benson, Shiratori and their fellow commanders engaged in a vicious firefight against their own enemy. Using a mix of old and new tactics, they buried the monster in an avalanche of fire while luring him away from his present destination. At the same time, they attempted to rally elements from other units and get them back into the fight for although the commanders could fight a long time if they could, well their own individual forces would sooner tire out or becomes hours de combat.

Enraged at the resistance, Godzilla bellowed as he continued to march inexorably against his enemy, his tail and feet smashing anything in front of him and he scattered the rest with his atomic ray. Bellowing angrily as fire came in from all sides, his dorsal fins lit up and he fired his atomic ray in a wide circle all around him. Even though it killed some and scattered the rest, some still continued to press the assault, their long and short range weapons spitting out enormous amount of lead. All it did was to attract Godzilla and he soon repaid them for their foolish actions by vaporizing them.

As both Carter and Nobunaga landed back at the airbase, they could already see traces of missile fire from the ground heading into the night sky towards Godzilla. With the ugly thought that Godzilla was operating nearby, Carter turned to some of the crews and ordered them in a harsh voice, "Get our planes ready to go as soon as possible". He then turned to Nobunaga who was looking out at the other planes that were also landing at this particular location before asking, "Any ideas on the losses"?

Nobunaga shook his head before he remarked, "They're already bad enough and if things get hotter then it's going to get high and not just due to the bastard". As if someone on high had an ugly sense of humor, a series of nearby explosions attracted their attention and they turned to see the wrecks of several planes on top of each other with crews and pilots scrambling about in panic. Cursing out loud, Nobunaga remarked bitterly to Carter, "And if we didn't have enough problems already to deal with".

Eventually Godzilla's incredible power began to overwhelm the remaining defenders and soon even the G-Force units began to scatter as they knew that to stay any longer would risk total destruction. From on high, it looked as if the ground forces parted ways in front of the king of the monsters in a manner similar to the Red Sea. Roaring in victory, Godzilla soon increased his speed as he headed towards the mass of lights while firing rapid shots against his foes that tried to attack him while on the run.

In the streets of the city itself, the evacuation had been proceeding apace for the past several hours in an order fashion. However when Godzilla appeared over the horizon, panic set in as the monster seemingly charged towards the outskirts. Soon the monster's feet and tail began to demolish the high-rise buildings and streets as he began his advance through the outer edges of the town.

Even though they were exhausted, several units had stumbled into the city and when they spotted Godzilla, they immediately opened fire on the onrushing kaiju. Soon reinforcements began to arrive although now their problems began to multiply once again as they now engaged Godzilla in an urban area, which was the worst place be in terms of a battle zone. Godzilla immediately responded by smashing the structures around him before he brought his main weapon to bear.

From their vantage point, both Bergen and Carlson winced as they saw Godzilla marching close by. Several moments of silence reigned before Carlson remarked, "Damm, you think we'd get used to this bloody mess by now". Bergen didn't say anything as Carlson then continued, "I wonder if we have anything left to send to try and help the rest on the ground".

Thinking of this as he looked through his binoculars at the nuclear saurian nearing towards the coast, Bergen remarked in an equally tired tone, "We have a lot to send but how many want to go back in there"? He then turned to look at the coast for one more time before he then got on the line with Omori, "Omori-san, this is Bergen, come in".

It took a few minutes before the Japanese admiral got on the line, "Report status".

Wasting no time, Bergen told him while looking back at the maps, "Godzilla is nearing the coast, request movement of fleet to engage".

The American admiral waited for several seconds before the Japanese admiral came back on the line, "We've noted your information and are giving the green light now". A moment of silence followed before Omori continued on by stating, "We're signaling everyone to give their exact locations so we can pull this off". He then finished by stating, "Keep reporting in and be careful". Both American admirals nodded as the connection ceased and they got back to the battle.

In the rubble strewn streets, small groups of tanks and other AFVs from many different countries attempted to organize in the chaos going all around them. Though the problems of different languages and different command structures did creep up alongside old hatreds, the sight of Godzilla bearing down on them all forced them into action and soon they started firing their weapons as Godzilla closed in on them.

**Manama, Bahrain  
February 14th, 5:30am**  
When word came through that Godzilla entered the city outskirts, many in the room collectively winced as they all knew the significance of the city that Godzilla now ravaged. Already the Saudis were demanding that the rest send in their forces and drive the monster out. The others in turn rejected the idea due to the exhaustion of their own forces.

Watching the screens as footage of the battle continued to play, General Tachibana and Commander Saegusa winced as Godzilla continued to devastate everything in sight. After watching Godzilla torch several more of their forces, Tachibana turned to the commander and asked quietly, "Any ideas on what to do next"?

Saegusa shook her head and replied in a harsh tone, "Nothing that can completely salvage the situation". Pausing for a moment, she then continued on, "We both know what Godzilla is capable of so anything that anybody will do will cost them heavily".

Before the two could talk any further, the operators at the controls updated everyone with the news that Godzilla would soon advance into the heart of the city. All turned to see the king of the monsters smash through the well modernized buildings and highway while streaks of gun and energy fire pounded his skin from all sides. In return, Godzilla turned whole sections of the city on fire with his atomic breath, the flames killing or flushing out his foes.

This was enough for the Saudis and their Arab allies and they immediately started to swarm around the G-Force officials while cajoling them to do more. Soon most of the commanders from the other nations surrounded the UNGCC officials although some still remained behind.

It only took a few seconds for this latest flare up to turn into a full fledged argument as Tachibana replied back repeatedly, "We'll take your suggestions under advisement".

That was not enough for one of the Saudi officials replied back harshly, "If you don't do this then not only will this battle will get even worse but we'll hold you responsible". Before anyone could reply back, he continued on in an angry tone, "You profess to be the professionals on such matters as this but so far it hasn't done really anything at all".

The UNGCC commanders bristled at that before Tachibana yelled back, "We did everything that we could to keep casualties to a minimum and in fact we'd had arguments amongst each other as to deal with this crisis". Pointing to the screen, he then yelled out, "Trust me, it could have been a lot worse especially with that now we're entering into an urban area". He then finished by stating harshly, "You have any better idea then you're more than welcome to try".

Equally bristling at the statement, one of the other commanders yelled back, "You operate under the auspices of the UN which consists of all of and now we're all giving you orders and that you have to follow them". Pausing for a moment, he then finished by stating, "Now if you don't then it will adversely affect you and your colleagues here".

Wincing at the statement, the field commander of all UNGCC units looked at the maps as many units seemingly rushed into the city and towards Godzilla before he turned to one of the other officers and yelled out, "Get all commanders on the line now". A few minutes later, he replied out the orders given to him from above, "Send everything into the city and stand, fight and die". With that, he turned to exchange an angry look with his hosts before turning back to the battle.

**Northern outskirts of Dammam, Saudi Arabia  
7:10am, February 14th, 2010. **  
Already a game of cat and mouse had begun as the forces in front of Godzilla struggled to hold him and if possible push him back. Unfortunately, the monster's advantages continued to increase as the rubble from destroyed buildings killed or buried alive those caught in the crossfire. The rubble also created roadblocks that prevented units from falling back in good order or reinforcements from getting to them.

As his blood-red eyes watched his foes scatter, Godzilla bellowed in glee before he resumed his march, his feet and tail smashing aside anything directly in his path. He soon brought his main weapon to bear as the resulting flames flushed out his foes as they attempted to fight then hide from the monster's wrath.

With Godzilla and the military using the buildings for their own purpose, they both flattened entire districts as the monster advanced into the city. Though it helped them stay alive, the fact that the tank units poured everything on Godzilla incited the king of the monsters into further violence with the result it wiped whole sections off the face of the Earth.

Now riding in their respective helicopters, the frontline commanders saw for themselves the scale of the devastation. Flying above an endless row of destroyed buildings and burned out hulks sent shivers down the spines of the Europeans and most of the Americans as they considered the thought that if the cold war had turned hot, then the same devastation would have visited their homelands. For the G-Force veterans, it was more personal.

In a newly established field command post, the G-Force ground commanders along with Admiral Omori tried to put the new plan into action. Already they had run into problems as some of their own forces could not disengage while others were incapable of action. Also, when they tried to coordinate with their allies, trouble soon developed as the others had their own plans.

After switching off the link with one of the Russian units, Middleton turned to his colleagues and swore out loud, "Damm, it's like talking to a brick wall with these guys". Before anyone could ask, he answered their question, "While the Saudis and the other Arabs want to defend every inch of ground, the others are pulling up excuses out of the wind to avoid engaging while others are screaming orders down to us".

Wincing at that, Torii then turned to Omori and asked, "When can the ships get into position"? Omori instantly gave him the information to which got Torii thinking for several moments before he came to a decision, "Do you think that we can get our maser units on the ground into separate units by any chance"?

The others looked at him in surprise before it all dawned on them as Torii explained what he had in mind, "Although they're not the same exact weapons used, I think its time to resort to that option". His fellow commanders winced as he continued to brief them, "We break up our maser tank units and use them to lure Godzilla towards the coast".

His fellow commanders winced for they had an idea of what he had in mind but they found it risky. For one thing, the maser weapons they had did not have the expected range to pull off such a tactic and plus it would expose them to even more danger than they were already in. However, they really had no other ideas as Omori said for them all, "Well since we've already done much improvising then why not another".

When the G-Force tank units received word of the change in orders, a mix of emotions coursed through them with the maser tank drivers horrified at the plan while the other tank drivers felt relief for getting out of dodge. Although it took some time, the MBT-92 and MBAW-93 split off from their parent units before they started blasting away at Godzilla's hide with blue-energy fire.

Godzilla blinked for a moment at the attack before he growled in anger as several well placed energy blasts struck near his eyes. Opening his mouth in an enormous roar, Godzilla then started to hunt for the maser units as they tried to open up the distance. The devastation from the earlier combat soon played to Godzilla's advantage for it blocked the escape route of some of the tank units, leaving them to Godzilla's wrath as he approached.

At the same time, several mortar teams also sprung into action and soon added their firepower to that of the maser tanks as they attempted to fall back. Though vulnerable if not more so than the AFVs, they had a better chance to escape from Godzilla's wrath, especially the portable ones. Even when Godzilla arrived almost nearly top of them, they still continued to pour shells on and around the monster before they switched positions.

Though the energy blasts and shellfire did not harm Godzilla, the continual stinging strikes drew his attention away towards the coast and away from his other foes. Roaring angrily at the resistance, Godzilla increased his speed while he fired several shots of his atomic breath. Busy fighting each other, both combatants smashed the remains of the Saudi city that suffered damage just thirty minutes ago.

After a seemingly long period of time, the combatants soon entered into the undamaged portions of the city as they neared the coast. It helped both sides for now the maser tanks and their accompanying mortar teams could maneuver better while Godzilla had a clear line of sight to them as well and soon the fighting spread to the untouched areas.

Though fighting spectacularly against all the odds, the G-Force units and their fellow allies wondered out loud when they would be relieved for the orders that they had just pulled off had cost them very heavily.

They would soon get their answer as the warships of international fleet were busy steaming into range and their commanders were busying establishing communications links with the shore and their own naval commanders. While tracking the battle by their radar systems, the lead ships soon caught sight of the ground fighting.

While eager to kill more of his foes in front of him, Godzilla suddenly sniffed the air for a moment as he sensed that he would have more visitors heading his way. Bellowing out in challenge with no answer, Godzilla returned towards blasting away remaining maser and mortar units as they tried to regroup while returning the favor.

Flying over the battle zone in an UH-60 Blackhawk, Bergen and Carlson watched intently as the monster closed towards the ocean. Though they and their fellow high-level commanders understood the need for the ships to jump in, they restrained themselves from giving the order for two reasons: the closer Godzilla was to the coast, the better and they needed more ships in the area to make it work. Still it proved a long wait as they saw the fighting on the ground. In fact after a few minutes, Carlson then contacted the other commanders and told them, "Whatever you do you'd better do it now for our units won't last any longer out there".

It took a few minutes of quiet conversation on the other end of the line before Omori asked the American admirals, "Do you believe we should engage"?

The two American admirals looked hard at each other for a moment as if trying to find agreement to the question. The immediately found it before Bergen told the Japanese admiral, "Sir, we believe that we should bring in the naval vessels".

On his end, Omori looked at his fellow G-Force commanders who all had the same look on their faces before he turned back and spoke on the communications link the words, "Signal them to commence firing".

While the ground forces continued to pound away at him, Godzilla's eyes soon caught sight of the ships waiting off the coast with their guns already trained on him. Growling as he saw the scale of the opposition, Godzilla let out an ear-splitting roar as if signaling his foes to take their shot at him and see how well they do. They would oblige him as their decks flashed orange with gunfire and missiles fired at point blank range.

Stunned by the firepower, Godzilla stumbled backward as he attempted to shake off the shock of the blasts of the cruise missiles exploding at point blank range. Blinking his eyes to deal with the enormous flashes of light, Godzilla roared out in challenge as he turned to face the new arrivals, his eyes burning hot with malice. Due to the fact that the new arrivals fired weapons with a heavier hitting power, they became Godzilla's target as he advanced through a hail of maser and mortar fire to close in on them.

From their bridges, the captains of the warships watched in awe as Godzilla advanced through the firestorm that they threw up with the most modern weapons. Though he did not have a clear shot at them, the sight of the monster heading ever closer sent chills down their spines and it took much for them to hold their grounds as their CIWS soon began spitting out machine gun fire even though the monster was still out range.

With Godzilla busy dealing with the naval forces, the rest of the combined military force, many of them stunned at the scale of the loss. Arguments soon began to follow as to deciding what to do next although they all agreed that they needed to drive the monster out of the urban areas and into open ground.

Though hammered on all sides from the sea and in the air in the form of helicopters, Godzilla turned back to advance through the Saudi City and this time with almost no opposition from the ground. Fortunately most of the population had managed to get to shelter, leaving it almost a ghost town.

Landing back outside the UNGCC field command post, Bergen and Carlson rejoined their friends and all exchanged thanks of safety before they gave their views of what they saw to their colleagues.

Bergen went first as he said, "We've all seen our fair share of combat but if you were to have gone up to the front to take a look for yourself, you would feel as if you were a new private". He paused for a moment to let it sink in before he continued on, "But as of right now, I think that we're holding him".

Carlson then jumped in, "It won't last for long and already the barrier we've thrown around him is starting to fray so if you're going to do something well do it soon".

The others looked at each other before Middleton replied back to them, "Well it seems most are in agreement but all have different ideas on how to do it". Before anyone could ask, he pointed at the map before continuing on, "The Arab nations and several of the others want to attack now while the rest want to only use the naval and air units to lure him out of the city".

Bergen winced and Carlson replied harshly, "Both sides are insane if you ask me here". Before anyone could answer in agreement, she then added, "The ground troops will need time to refit and yet we can't force him out of there without their help".

Torii raised a hand to calm her down before he said in an exasperated tone, "Don't you think that we've said that to them and if you're wondering, Tachibana and the others are still arguing with them". Pausing to look at the recent information, he then said, "It will take at least an hour if not two for the ground units to re-organize and longer for our main air units".

All turned to look at the screens with one thought on their mind, "We don't have that long to wait".

Back at the harbor, the ships and helicopters pounded Godzilla from all sides with the numerous explosions and the thick smoke blinding Godzilla. In return, he slashed and swung his tail at his airborne assailants while moving along the harbor and demolishing the vital facilities.

To the veteran helicopter pilots, the monster's resistance forced them to use all of their skills to stay alive and for some it was not enough as clawed hands sliced them into pieces or they crashed into a fast moving tail. For those that had to break off to reload, they felt a sense of relief and when they got back, it turned into exhaustion with some numb at the experience. In fact, some did not want to go back up and others had to force them at gunpoint to get back into their cockpits.

In their staging areas, the survivors of the past eight hours gathered their strength and took stock of the situation with all of them having different reactions. For the G-Force commanders they felt a mix of pride at performing well in a command role and shock due to the casualties the monster inflicted on them. For the rest they had more apoplectic reactions as they looked at the butcher's bill that one would have read in the history books from the last century.

After looking at the latest report, Borodin took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair as he tried to deal with what he had seen during the past few hours. Though he had seen his fair share of combat, this reminded him more of the training he went through as a private and of the things he had read in the history books. When some of the G-Force commanders came into view, he shivered at the looks on their faces and wondered out loud if they may have been generals in the former Red Army in another lifetime.

**Manama Bahrain  
8:50am, February 14th, 2010.**  
With the naval forces and the helicopter units attracting Godzilla's attention, the high-level commanders in the room also took stock of the situation and of the actions of the G-Force commanders. Though they ranged across the spectrum, almost all of them had bad thoughts about the Americans and Japanese that operated under the UN banner.

The American commanders had the worst of it as they read the butcher's bill time and time again while looking to see if their "colleagues" had the same reaction and to their disgust, it seemed that it didn't faze them at all. Instead of showing any outward sign of remorse, they still continued to press on and it took all of their professionalism not to corner one of their own and then "torture" that particular target to get the anger out of their own system.

Several of the others, particularly the Israelis shared that view as they saw their armies endure horrific losses at the hands of Godzilla. In fact they had the same common thought as some of their American counterparts in that they should be using extreme measures to stop these things. The rest of the commanders in the room felt shaken by the intensity of the fighting as well as the numbers and more than one of them compared this to the beginning of World War I when all combatants started to realize the scale of what they were up against.

In the case of the Arabs, they were exceptionally incensed as they saw their homelands go up in flames and their own brethren die in horrific numbers. To add the fact that the rest of the world created these horrors just increased their anger further and it was only their professionalism that ensured that they would attempt to work with them to defeat these god-like creatures although it would be difficult in the best of circumstances.

**UNGCC headquarters  
Tsukaba, Japan**  
The main control room at the UNGCC headquarters remained icily silent as its occupants watched the battle on the main screen. All of its occupants, whether old or new had the same solemn look on their faces as they watched their "brothers-in-arms" fight against the great enemy.

After watching Godzilla torch several Type 90s and M1A2 Abrams, Matsuda remarked to his colleagues, "I thought that our collective experience plus what we've seen during these past few months would prepare us for our first full engagement with Godzilla". Pausing for a moment, he then added, "I guess we were all wrong".

The others, all having been the in the same room long ago, all nodded before Aso whispered for them all, "This already has surpassed the later days of the last war and in fact the only thing that comes close is that dammed incident".

At that everyone paled as if the grim reaper was about but fortunately those thoughts were broken as one of the aides turned and yelled out loud, "Sir, we have a message from General Tachibana".

Nodding, Matsuda turned back to the main screen where Tachibana sent them all an update. After reading it, they all looked at each other for several moments before Matsuda asked one of the others, "Have our people in Washington received this yet"?

One of the others nodded while some of the others read the message for themselves before one of them asked the rest, "With the losses that all have suffered, do you think that they can pull it off"? Although all feared the answer, not even the Director had the courage to answer that question and instead, all hoped that the fickle fortunes of war would prove them dead wrong.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

-I had planned to do one whole battle in this chapter but due to the scale of what was going on plus personal things and other projects persuaded me to cut this down to two chapters. With that, I decided to use a scene of the UNGCC to end the chapter to show that many around the world are also watching and are caught up in it although far away. In fact I had no intention of putting us back to Japan when I first thought the battle up.

-Although this area had been visited before in an earlier chapter, I decided to do it against just by random pick mostly.

-It may seem odd for the G-Force commanders who are in the navy to go ashore but I wanted to get my characters somewhat more involved as possible so that was why the admirals headed towards the beach to help their army colleagues.

-I don't know if I mentioned this yet but while there are many human characters well you can organize them into three categories: those that are on the UNGCC (and therefore the main protagonists here) and then the Middle East populations and the rest of the world (both antagonists that have opposing viewpoints of each other as well as the UNGCC). In other words, it's a three-way human war alongside with the war against the monsters.

-If this looks like a rushed job then I apologize for it.

**

* * *

Author's Questions:**

-Should I just have the monster head back to the ocean after leaving or head towards another target to do more damage?

-I suspect that some of you may have already said this or notice this but do you think I should tone down the language that well nearly all of my characters use since they seem to skirt too close to reality of the situation right now in the world and all that.

-So what do you think of the blood-fest thus far. I know that it may get somewhat boring at times but I did try to write a good all-out ground attack.

-A theoretical question that I have to ask here. If I got lucky then after looking on all of the Godzilla stories that I've done, well you get the idea.

**

* * *

As always please read and review.**


	11. G strike defense part II

Chapter 11: G strike defense part II

* * *

"**Not even Ben Gal however, could have anticipated the ferocity of the fighting, the odds at which it would be fought and the physical and moral demands it would make". –**The Yom Kippur War: The Arab-Israeli War of 1973.

"**My God it's incredible"**-line spoken anonymous JGSDF solider at Wakasa Bay, Godzilla vs. Biollante.

"**All tank units begin the attack"**-SDF officer, Mothra vs. Godzilla (known in the US as Godzilla vs. the Thing).

**

* * *

**

Outskirts of Dammam, Saudi Arabia

**10:30am, February 14****th****, 2010**

Although the G-Force commanders and the other personnel did get some rest, the fatigue of nearly 10 hours of combat had already taken its toll with some of them collapsing on the job. Already some had collapsed under the strain and it was not only the solders themselves but the generals as well and sometimes it proved serious as they forced themselves to work till breaking point.

As he made his way through the different tents, Bergen rubbed his eyes and steadied himself for a moment before he sat down. Trying to regain some of his strength, Bergen let out a small yawn. So worn down by the strain of combat, he suddenly jumped out of his seat when he heard a voice telling him, "You know that you really try to get some rest".

Shaking his head, Bergen replied back, "I already got enough rest and once I get something to eat I'll be alright". He then laughed a bit before he added; "Besides we've been through rough days before and well you're not looking much better yourself".

Lying down on a cot, Carlson growled before their faces broke into laughter. When they managed to calm down, Carlson gave a small smile before she said, "I have to admit, that laugh felt good".

Bergen nodded as he turned to look at his watch before he said to her, "You want to get something to eat since we're about to go into action in a little while". Nodding, Carlson got up and followed Bergen as they headed out to find some MREs while they observed the flashes of light and sounds of explosions over the horizon.

Soon, they and the other commanders gathered in the main tent where their subordinates were already hard at work. Looking at the many different monitors as well as the maps, Bergen turned to Omori and asked, "So are we set to go here"?

Taking a deep harsh breath the Japanese admiral answered, "We're just about ready to go here". He then pointed to some of the units on the map before he remarked, "Of course we had to restrain some of them from taking independent action and it was not easy to restrain them". Looking at the footage of the devastated battlefield Omori remarked to his fellow naval commanders, "I've already ordered the ships to pull back and well they were more than glad to leave it to the other services". He then turned to the others and asked, "I don't know how we're going to pull off this madness".

The others looked at each other before Middleton replied back, "I can't say much about Iraq but as for Afghanistan, we just have to tough it out and hope we did our best". The American general paused for a moment before he added in a solemn tone, "Then when it is all over, let us hope we can ask the questions and feel regret while doing so". His voice then changed to a professional tone as he took a peek at his digital watch, "We should be starting anytime soon and the planes should be taking off right now".

The other commanders nodded before they turned back to look at the maps and screens as the many clocks ticked away and they reviewed the plan in their minds. In the hours leading up to now, the ground forces had infiltrated back into the ruins while Godzilla exchanged fire with the warships operating offshore. At the cost of many lives, immense devastation and time, the combined forces of the world navies had kept Godzilla pinned down while the ground and most of the air units refitted. Now a ring of steel surrounded Godzilla and despite the difficulties in fighting through a devastated urban area, they would try to drive the monster out and back into the ocean.

Standing on top of the rubble, Godzilla roared in glee as the naval fleet opened up the distance while their weapons still poured fire onto the monster's enormous form. Due to losses and exhaustion, the firepower from the ships did not completely pin Godzilla down as he growled in anger before his dorsal fins lit up. Within a minute, he fired a long blast that heated up the water around the vessels before the beam sliced through two frigates and passed by several other warships. With their weapons trained on the king of the monsters, the still strong fleet gunned its engines to get the hell out of dodge, their crews eager to leave the kaiju to the ground and air forces.

Now seemingly alone, Godzilla roared in victory as he moved once more, his feet and tail smashing aside the rubble as the surrounding flames and smoke gave an eerie look to the kaiju's charcoal gray hide. For a while no resistance greeted Godzilla as he smashed his way forward while he fired his atomic ray at targets of opportunity. Any flames that the damage from Godzilla's ray started soon turned into infernos that spread through the undamaged sectors of the city despite attempts to contain them.

Hidden amongst the rubble, scores of troops from many different nations waited tensely for the signal to attack with sweaty fingers already on the triggers. As the minutes passed by and they felt the shaking beneath their feet, some wondered if their superiors had gone insane to order such an assault in these conditions. Others such as the Saudis growled in anger as Godzilla marched right by them while their superiors restrained them from defending their homes.

Suddenly though, they all felt the ground shake and many wondered at first if something else was heading their way. Fortunately they turned to look through their scopes to see a hail of shells and missiles heading right over them to land literally right on top of Godzilla, the combined explosions slamming him down on the ground. Bellowing in shock and anger, the target roared before he fired into the sky as a continuous wave of shells and missiles exploded around and on top of him. Cheering in glee, the troops watched the spectacle for several moments before the orders came down to attack, which they greeted with one thought, "Finally". Emerging seemingly from the ruins, the tanks and infantry advanced slowly on their target while they tried to get a clear shot through the rubble and smoke.

Stunned by the surprise attack, Godzilla stumbled back for several moments as his eyes tried to see what was in front of him but the artillery fire threw up enough smoke to prevent him from doing so. Not so for his ears as they picked up the noise of vehicles heading his way. Roaring in anger, the kaiju charged his back and fired a long blast of his atomic breath, the beam literally clearing the area around him for several moments. When his blood-red eyes got a clear view of the opposition, Godzilla growled in annoyance before he charged straight at them despite the fire pounding away at him from all sides.

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head to clear up the smoke around his face, Godzilla let out an enraged roar as he swung his tail around while trying to fire his atomic ray at his foes as they scurried about like rats. Whenever he spotted one target and turned to advance on it, it would scatter while the rest increased the amount of fire they poured onto his huge body. Sometimes he shot faster than his foes and any clear shots of his atomic breath that he fired from his mouth usually vaporized the target.

Though the ground forces achieved surprise and the debris partially shielded them, it slowed their advance and it prevented them from getting a clear shot particularly with their wire guided missiles. Furthermore the devastation both sides wrought on the urban area created a hail of concrete and steel that crushed several units while it isolated others and left them to die as the monster vaporized them with his nuclear ray or crushed them under his enormous feet.

Despite the stubborn defense the human forces threw up, it seemed that nothing could stop or divert Godzilla's advance as he marched relentlessly forward and already some fled in panic to the anger of the others who tried to hold on against the kaiju. Soon though they too fell back although they did so reluctantly with the Arabs and most of the G-Force lead taking turns in being the last one to get the hell out of dodge.

In the heat of battle, soldiers of all ranks learn quickly the tools of their ugly trade and this time was no exception. With the fact that they fought in constricted areas, the infantry took up the burden of combat as they could move much easier than the tanks as they switched positions after firing several missiles and mortar rounds at Godzilla. Artillery soon joined in to back them up as they fired exceptionally well placed shots with the assistance of their targeting computers. The tanks came in last since they could not operate well in urban areas with the result that they had to restrict their operations as well as fire from long-range to have a chance to escape.

Although in the air by the score, the air fleet orbited overhead while some took potshots with smart bombs at the monster while the rest waited for orders. The only aircraft that could operate in the air at this stage were the UAVs and the attack helicopters that buzzed around and on top of Godzilla. Even then the helicopters ran into trouble as the fires and smoke made observation and targeting difficult and they had to avoid the fire from man and kaiju.

Hammering him from all sides with the main focus on his face, the lead units kept Godzilla blinded as they shifted around units so as to lure Godzilla in the direction they wanted him to go. In retaliation Godzilla repeatedly fired his atomic breath in a long circle with the blue flame killing some and forcing others to break cover and run. Those that avoided death from the atomic barrage had to face death as the kaiju inexorably marched towards them, his eyes burning red like the devil while he revealed his fangs when he growled at his targets.

Growling at the resistance Godzilla rained blue-white death down on his foes as he closed in on them with the numerous explosions literally clearing the path in front of him of his assailants. Soon in the midst of his foes as they reformed their lines, Godzilla let out an ear-splitting roar as his eyes scanned the sight of a bountiful prey surrounding him from all sides. Letting out a victorious roar, Godzilla went on a rampage with his feet and tail smashing targets right below him while he turned to look skyward and bring his aerial assailants under fire.

Near a group of parked M-3 Bradleys and Type 89s, Benson, Shiratori and several other G-Force commanders looked through their binoculars at Godzilla and their forces blasting away at each other. After Godzilla knocked a large structure down on some of their forces, Shiratori turned to the others and commented to them, "Well it seems after more than an hour of fighting we haven't pushed him back at all". An explosion halted him for a moment as he and the others turned to look at Godzilla killing some more of his foes (whether it was their forces or the others, they really didn't know). Coughing a bit at the dust the Japanese officer continued on while pointing at the map, "In fact it seems that whenever we hit him, he comes straight at us and what we've been doing is attacking him head on right".

The others nodded and Benson commented for them all, "If only we have some room to maneuver then we can pull this off". They then turned to look at the footage from the devastated battlefield for several moments before Benson said for them all, "Unfortunately that is not the cleared area that we need for good movement, in fact it may make it worse".

All winced at that fact and it hung on top of them for several moments before Shiratori asked one of the radio officers, "Can you get in contact with some of the other units and inquire about their status"? When the operator nodded, Shiratori ordered, "Do it and tell them to reply as soon as possible".

Looking at the map, Benson thought about his own experience in Iraq for several moments before he turned to the others, "Do you think that we can decrease our forces in the front and try to get them behind him". Before anyone could reply, he added, "I can tell what you're going to say but I don't think that we really have much choice".

The others nodded in agreement before Shiratori told his American colleague, "Unfortunately right now we're barely holding with what we got in front of the kaiju". Pointing to the forces that stood right in front of Godzilla, he then added, "If we try to disengage, it would increase the chances of Godzilla breaking through".

Benson understood what his Japanese friend was saying but then he replied back, "However it seems that we don't have any other choice". The Japanese officer nodded in agreement before an aide then thrust a note into Benson's hand to which he read for several moments before he turned back to the operators, "Signal the others of our plans and let's see if we can get this moving".

Back at the battle zone a large charcoal-grey radioactive saurian hunted for his foes as they hid amongst the ruins that both man and monster turned into as they tried to kill each other. Though the monster faced an endless supply of foes that fought hard to defend themselves, they could not scratch him while in return he easily sent them to hell. Switching back and forth between the ground and the sky, Godzilla unleashed his enormous power for all to see: leaving a seemingly endless trail of destruction behind him while the survivors reeled back in stunned horror.

Overhead, the fighter pilots watched as unwilling spectators as their target continued to destroy everything in sight. Some of them had gone in and while they scored hits on Godzilla, others missed their targets as their weapons flew wide due to the smoke and confusion of the battle. Also some that did launch recklessly into the attack paid with their lives at the hands of Godzilla, their own forces, or bad luck. Even when killed, they still caused trouble for the ground forces as their remains landed right on top of them.

Busy trying to stay alive against the odds, it took a while before the lead AFVs received word of the change in plans. When it did came down, many groaned but agreed upon the revised changes and soon they made preparations to fall back and maneuver. Others ignored or did not receive the orders and died where they stood and even those that tried to flee had run into roadblocks and instead decided that they had to stand and fight so that their allies could escape. Furthermore, some tanks encountered mechanical trouble in the rubble-strewn streets and their crews immediately abandoned them and attempted to make their way to safety.

Some distance away from the battle, the artillery guns continued to roar as exhausted crews loaded ammunition onto guns and launchers already running red hot. Although not in immediate danger, the gun crews still felt the strain with many collapsing right on top of the weapons with blackened marks all over their faces. Soon some of them had to evacuate as Godzilla marched into the vicinity of their present positions.

As the forces in front of him retreated, Godzilla roared in victory as he advanced with the resistance around him suddenly went silent. Though the firestorm and smoke partially blinded him, he sensed that his foes still out there as his feet and tail continued to smash everything directly in his path.

Back at their field command post, the G-Force commanders looked over the latest reports to see if they could learn anything that could give their subordinates the chance to survive out in the field when they went back on the attack. After looking at the information for another round, Torii turned to his friends and asked them, "Well I don't know about you but well I think that we've done the best we could to prepare". He then looked at both Stanton and Middleton and asked, "But if you guys have any extra thoughts to add then we'll all take them".

Both Americans looked at the map for a moment then to each other before Stanton replied back, "I don't really see that there is anything else that can be done for we've taken all of the preparations and more when getting ready to go back in". His voice then turned dark as he reminded them all, "Once the shots start to fly once again then we'll have to see about those changes".

The others nodded in agreement at the sober assessment before Carlson asked them all, "So are our guys reloaded and ready to go"? Her fellow commanders nodded before she remarked, "Then we better get going and hope the stragglers will follow right on behind them".

Closer to the battle zone in his BMP-3K, Nikolai Borodin watched with grim eyes as Godzilla advanced near his location. Setting down his binoculars, he turned to his staff and said to them quietly, "I wonder if at times those that run this war at the top are true soldiers at all". Before anyone could answer, the general continued on with his complaints against his allies, "Everyone here has already given their 100 percent and they still want us to attack some more even though the inhabitants of the city had already evacuated".

One of his subordinates dared to say, "But sir, Dammam is a key transit point to the oil from Saudi Arabia to most of the world".

Borodin growled, "Don't you think I know that". He took a deep breath before he remarked icily, "If they're so keen to stop this bastard and his ilk then they should use everything they have and be done with it". He shuddered as he remembered Chechnya as well as what his Chinese colleague said about attacks at the Chinese border before his voice shifted to a neutral tone, "Well we might as well get on with it and hope that this madness will scare them all to their senses". His fellow countrymen nodded and the word went out to all of his units, "Engage the enemy".

In their prepared positions, tired troops took a few minutes to catch their breath after running through the horrendous gauntlet as well as crawling through the runs. Though they had all experienced it on different fronts, they all agreed on one thing: fighting in an urban area was the worst place to be whether it would be against man or monster. Therefore when they got the order to attack once more, a good portion of them grumbled but they immediately put that aside and joined their fellow soldiers in looking through their targeting scopes at the king of the monsters.

Against miniscule resistance, Godzilla continued to make his way through the nearly deserted city while causing damage left and right. Though from time to time the king of the monsters turned to scan the sky as well as let loose a roar of challenge, he continued on his present course while artillery fire hammered him from a distance. Still though, the monster growled and his eyes narrowed as he sensed that his foes were starting to surround him once more.

Suddenly numerous explosions hammered at his back which forced the monster to stumble a bit at the shock. Angered at the surprise attack, he turned around to fire a long blast of his atomic breath at his unseen foes, the blue flame leaving a row of explosions and small fires in its wake. However it did not seem to deter his foes who pressed their attack with mounting intensity despite the obstacles that they faced from each other as well as Godzilla's main weapon.

Enraged by the continuous resistance, Godzilla turned around and headed straight at his foes, his blood-red eyes burning red hot. In turn, the tanks and other AFVs began to fall back although they ran into the same troubles as before and the fires soon augmented the problems. Soon the area around the ground forces turned into a macabre obstacle course for the tankmen with the wreckage and flames blocking them from nearly all sides and a nuclear monstrosity hard on their heels.

Overhead, the helicopters buzzed in front of Godzilla as they blasted away at his nearly indestructible hide with machine gun and missile fire. Aircraft soon joined the defense although they flew in squadron-sized parcels and encountered difficulty in flying over the burning city. Finally while the rocket launchers ceased fire, the artillery guns continued to pour shells right on top of Godzilla, often at the insistence of the ground troops.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**11:20am, February 14****th****, 2010**

The troubles that Tachibana, Saegusa, and the other commanders faced back at their main field headquarters matched the trouble their subordinates faced on the ground. Using all of their diplomatic skill, they tried to keep the other commanders in check and prevent them from doing anything rash with their own forces. Most of the time, they succeed but unfortunately the other commanders got their way at times and most of them were disasters. Unfortunately, it did not determine their determination to fight Godzilla in their own way.

Looking at the screens for several moments, the commander of the Saudi ground forces, a field-marshal, turned to the G-Force commanders and remarked tensely, "Your men seem to fight well and yet they're moving so slowly in driving the enemy out from the city". His voice then took on a harsh tone as he asked, "Is there anyway you can speed this up".

That statement provoked a reaction from Saegusa who remarked harshly, "Unless you want to needlessly kill more of your forces as well as that of everyone else's then no". Pointing to the screen, she added, "We all have already lost much and we're still losing much to combat Godzilla".

Incensed that a woman was talking to him in such a manner, the Saudi Field Marshal retorted back in an angry tone, "If you don't end this soon then we all will lose more anyway". Turning to look at the screens for several moments, he then turned back towards Tachibana and told him icily, "I suggest that you find a way to end this battle soon". He then stormed back off leaving an equally angry group of American and Japanese commanders while the battle still played out in front of them.

In another part of the command center, Generals Malinovsky and Luo looked over the latest reports from their own forces as they overheard the argument between the G-force commanders and the Saudi field marshal. Both turned to each other for a moment before Malinovsky remarked to his Chinese counterpart, "It seems the pressure is getting to our fellow commanders no"?

Luo smirked before he replied back, "Indeed in fact you can see the sweat pouring off of the G-Force commanders by the river". His voice then took on a harder tone as he added, "In fact they should be sweating bullets for how they have performed". The Chinese general then turned to see several others having the same looks on their faces.

If the G-Force commanders were sweating bullets, they tried to ignore it and instead focus on the progress of the battle. As they saw Godzilla start to head towards the outskirts, several of them commented that they would soon bring in their main air units to engage. However some of the more cautions commanders admitted that to bring in more firepower might make a desperate situation worse. Still though, they all agreed that they needed to get Godzilla into open ground as soon as possible. Though their forces were almost close to achieving that goal, it still remained a long wait.

**Between Jubail and Damman, Saudi Arabia**

**12:50pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

Indeed it felt like a long wait for Benson, Shiratori, and the other G-force unit commanders who were in direct contact with Godzilla as they attempted to drive the kaiju out of the city and into the desert. As they saw, their forces inch ever closer to the open landscape of the Saudi desert with Godzilla right behind them, all of them breathed sighs of relief as their troops fell back in good order.

They watched the battle for several moments before Carter, Nobunaga and several of the other air commanders contacted them about their orders. Heading towards one of the radios, Benson got on the line and asked, "So how do you like the view up there"?

On the other end of the line, Carter laughed for several moments before he replied back, "It's been an interesting show for us and no doubt boring at times and mixed with moments of ugly brushes with death". A slight pause followed for a moment before Carter added, "Still though we hope that it should end soon for all our sakes".

Benson and the others all nodded in agreement before his tone then turned serious, "On that note and since Godzilla is about to move into open country, you guys ready to go there by any chance".

Nobunaga laughed for a moment before he replied, "Taisa, everybody here including Carter and myself already have their fingers on the triggers and engines ready to go at full power". He then looked out of the canopy of his F-15J before he continued on, "Just give us the order and we'll give Godzilla a vicious pounding that will make him stop and pay attention".

Though they already knew the air support available, the G-Force ground officers looked up to the sky to see glimpses of the air power available through the thick smoke. Whistling in awe, Benson replied back, "I think I speak for all of us on the ground when I say that we're dammed impressed". He then got back to business by stating, "Just get ready for you won't have long to wait".

With the ground becoming more open, the AFVs started to increase speed while the infantry really began to hide for being out in the open was the worst proposition for them. Also the open area allowed the ground forces to put more guns into the line to battle Godzilla, which kept him pinned down.

Hammered from all sides, Godzilla growled angrily by firing his atomic breath at random intervals at both ground and air targets. Though the impressive firepower prevented him from scoring hits, the beam blasts forced them to react to his assault. Although they did not know it yet, the continuous atomic energy fire drove them to consolidate together as they battled Godzilla, giving him a better chance to kill his foes en masse.

Soon after a few very long moments of sheer terror for the humans, both combatants stood on the open desert with the ruined Saudi City right behind them. As his blood-red eyes saw the enormous mass of machines and men hammering away at him, Godzilla let out a loud roar of challenge before he advanced on the units in front of him.

As the monster closed in, the hastily reformed lines of tanks and AFVs swerved their guns and let loose a barrage that would have devastated any human opponent. While the wave of explosions did stop Godzilla momentarily, he returned the favor with blasts of his atomic blasts that rained on top and around the tanks and AFVs. He then followed it up with swipes form his tail as the assembled military forces maneuvered around to get clear shots out of his line of sight.

In several of the APCs and IFVs, the air controllers watched with grim horror on their collective faces as their common enemy battled their own individual forces. Though each of them had the right to call down their individual air squadrons, none did yet for they learned from experience of the value of massed firepower against such creatures. Already though, they had sent up requests to unleash the air firepower and unfortunately it was taking time that they felt that they did not have. Fortunately though, the order came down just in time and they immediately transmitted the call down signal to the awaiting air fleet.

His attention drawn to the ground, Godzilla continued to advance forward while firing random shots of his atomic breath. As he saw his foes retreat under the horrific blows, Godzilla bellowed in glee and continued on his present course as his blood-red eyes focused on the largest concentration of AFVs and men. Fortunately, the combination of ground fire and attacks from helicopters kept him from looking skyward as the air fleet formed up into attack formation. By the time he looked skyward, the fighters had already started to dive with their radar and laser targeting systems already locked on different areas of Godzilla's body.

Soon a hail of smart bombs and ASM slammed into Godzilla with a tremendous force that slammed him into the ground. Bellowing in anger, his dorsal fins lit up before he let loose with round after round of his atomic breath into a suddenly crowded sky. Though the beam blasts did not kill any targets, they did spoil some of the attack runs but they were only some against the enormous airpower now raining death all over him. The monster attempted to get back up but the increase in the barrage of weapons slamming into him made that difficult although eventually he got back up and resumed his advance.

While still in danger, the crews in the AFVs cheered as they saw the air fleets pound away at Godzilla. Sensing the chance the the air and artillery provided, the commanders of the lead units rotated their men off to refit and rearm. Other "fresh" units took their place with their weapons already trained on the kaiju.

In their field command post the G-Force generals and admirals watched tensely at the progress of Godzilla's advance. After looking at the images for several minutes, Omori turned to the others and told them, "Do you think that we can perhaps to now attempt to push Godzilla back to the sea"? Before anyone could answer, he showed them several images while continuing to brief them, "If we can start pushing the monster towards the coast then with a combined assault then we can drive him back".

Torii then looked up from the screens before he said, "It may take some doing and it will require that we divide our ground forces". Pointing to the map, he told them, "One half will have to stop Godzilla in his tracks while the other half launches offensive operations". Before anyone could ask for clarification, the Japanese general said in a very dark voice, "What I mean about stopping Godzilla in his tracks is literally ensuring that he advances no further".

That statement stunned his colleagues and they all looked at each other with solemn looks as they considered their options. Drawing on their combined experience, they all came to the same conclusion before Bergen answered for them all, "Let's signal all units our intentions and signal headquarters as well". All nodded and soon the word was sent through all channels.

On the ground, the wastelands of the desert had transformed into a wasteland of metal and radioactivity. Amongst the wreckage of metal, scores of survivors scampered amongst the land as they continued to fire off shots against a being with the power of hell. Despite the horrific odds and the despair they witnessed, many still continue to resist against the power of the foe they now fought.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**1:30pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

Despite being some distance from the battle zone, the occupants felt the full force of battle in a mixture of ways: exhaustion, depression, etc. Already tempers had flared between the high-level commanders of the respective forces as they saw Godzilla kill their countrymen by the score. Soon those tempers would rise again when word came in from the field of the suggested change in plans.

As usual, the G-force commanders mostly mediated the dispute between the other commanders though they too voiced their own opinions on the recent events. The Arabs, of course, along with their allies pushed for an all out assault to drive Godzilla back to the sea. The rest advocated for a slower response due to the general exhaustion of the force. While the G-Force commanders agreed with the cautious commanders, they felt that going with the Arabs would deliver what both wanted to do.

Now as the minutes ticked by to zero hour, the G-Force commanders wondered whether they had made a mistake as they watched their forces held Godzilla's advance. Though they continued to perform well, they could all see that the troops neared the end of their tether and that they needed to end the battle soon. Unfortunately with the way that their luck ran, they knew that they would not get their wish.

Turning to look at his watch, Tachibana said to all of them, "It should begin very shortly".

**Between Dammam and Jubail**

**1:40pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

Despite the fact that the battle had been going on for a very long period of time and that the firepower in front of Godzilla had decreased by half, his foes did not let up in their bombardment. As the tanks and IFVs swarmed all around below him and blasted his huge form, the maser tanks formed up into groups with the fire from their energy dishes and missile launchers lashing at Godzilla's head. Meanwhile, the artillery and air units took up the burden of the defense as they rained destruction all around Godzilla, in fact surrounding Godzilla in a sea of fire.

Growling in anger as his foes seemingly hammered away at him, Godzilla closed in as he blazed away with his atomic breath at both ground and air targets. Once through the hastily thrown up rings of steel, the monster advanced inexorably through the lines, crushing everything in his path while his foes bombarded him from all sides with some of the munitions setting his skin on fire.

Though the combatants did not realize it, the resulting firestorm helped shield the movement of forces from Godzilla's attention. With the explosions of battle spurring them on, the armored units struggled to get into positions while aircraft and cruise missiles roared overhead. Soon with news that the gate thrown in front of Godzilla would soon break, the order came on down to begin the counterattack and soon an enormous mass of metal charged through the smoke straight towards the nuclear saurian with guns blazing.

If one could see and interpret the look on Godzilla's face as the reinforcements arrived on the battlefield, it would have been one of surprise. However no one needed to know his next reaction as his dorsal fins lit up and he unleashed a long blast of his atomic breath at the ground troops as they charged straight at him. As he roared in anger, the monster turned around and headed to confront the new arrivals. Soon they collided head on with Godzilla, the combined sounds of battle echoing together in one gigantic roar that many heard for miles.

Enraged by the surprise attack, Godzilla roared angrily as his eyes scanned for the largest batch of targets. He soon found several very large groups of tanks heading in from one direction and turned around to attack. Well-aimed gunfire prevented him from firing his atomic ray at the tanks as a large portion of them got behind the monster and resumed blasting away with everything they had. Growling angrily Godzilla turned to those that attacked him from behind and began to pursue them with their colleagues following right behind him.

**Airbases and fleet in the battle zone: **

**3:00pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

While far away from the battle zone, the airbases and the ships that sailed offshore buzzed with activity as their crews dealt with the chaos of battle even though no one was directly shooting at them. As the fighting continued and planes landed back on their carriers, the crews hurriedly refueled and reloaded the aircraft before they headed back up into the sky. Eventually the number of planes that landed then launched back into battle began to decrease as the losses mounted from Godzilla and mechanical problems.

At the same time, the ships of the fleet added their firepower to the storm of fire breaking right on top and around Godzilla. Sailing close as possible to the shore, the guns of the ships spat fire while smoke bathed the warships as they launched a continuous barrage of cruise missiles against the monster. Alongside the ships doing the actual shooting, scores of supply vessels sailed back and forth as they answered requests from the warships for more missiles.

Landing back on the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, the CAG took a deep gulp of air as he emerged from the cockpit of his F/A-18 E/F Super Hornet to an impressive sight of constant aircraft launches and members of the flight crew laying down on the flight deck. Shocked and wondering how much this battle was pushing everyone, he made his way to the pilot's ready room where say several fellow pilots slumped over in their chairs while food and drinks lay everywhere. Heading to grab some food himself, he immediately ran into one of the other officers and immediately inquired about the status of the carrier's air wing. Once he got it, the pilot winced for a moment before he headed to the cafeteria, his mind asking the question, "If we're suffering this much then I wonder how much the others have suffered thus far and I wonder if we can keep this up any longer".

Back at the airbase in Dhahran, both Carter and Nobunaga were asking the same questions as they waited for the base crew to re-arm their F-15s. As Carter looked up from his notes and food, he winced at the sight of shocked and dazed men as well the wrecks of several aircraft. It took a while before he acknowledged the presence of Nobunaga as the Japanese commander commented, "It sure brings back memories doesn't it".

Carter grimly nodded before he remarked, "While we have experienced this before, this would be the first time that many of these new pilots would experience such hell". Switching gears, he asked his fellow veteran, "Any word on how the ground forces are doing".

Nobunaga winced as if gathering his thoughts before he answered the American's question, "When we last left the battle zone, it seemed that we were holding him and could drive him back". Pausing to bite down on some of his food, he then added, "However I just received a report from our people that states that Godzilla has resumed his advance once more".

Wincing at the news, Carter remarked to Nobunaga, "So I'm guessing we're heading back up to support them once our planes are ready to go". Nobunaga nodded before Carter turned to look at the helicopters, "As much as the fighting has affected us, I can only imagine what the helicopter pilots are thinking". A heavy silence descended on the two flight leaders as they waited to get back into the air.

**5:40pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

**On the roads to Jubail**

Indeed things had gone sour as the ground forces engaged in a defensive fight with Godzilla once more. For over an hour, it had been a confused fight between man and kaiju and at times it seemed that they would finally gain the upper hand. Unfortunately fate seemed to play a cruel joke on them as Godzilla withstood the enormous amount of firepower they threw at him from all directions. Though it seemed to human eyes that the firepower had at least shaken him momentarily, the angry face of the king of the monsters greeted them on their targeting scopes. His eyes burning red hot, Godzilla struck back at his impudent foes with a hail of blue-white death from his maw.

Though the monster's reaction stunned them all, the tank and air units pressed their attack while screaming for the artillery to support them even more. Soon the hail of firepower from the far off distance surrounded Godzilla in a rain of steel which momentarily halted his advance as the units in front of him tried to regroup. This only delayed the inevitable as the monster turned to the sky and fired random shots of his atomic breath with the beam igniting everything in its path. Next he turned back to his foes that surrounded him with his dorsal fins already charged and with his mouth closed he unleashed his nuclear pulse, the energy blast blinding his foes while some of their systems shorted out due to the EMP effect that his nuclear pulse caused.

With the area in front of him virtually clear and his foes reeling from his sudden attack, Godzilla resumed his advance with only small desultory fire greeting him. In return, he easily drove off those that were in his line of sight with his atomic breath. Soon the only sounds that anyone could here were that of Godzilla's footsteps, an occasional roar, the raging fires and the sounds of different types of engines as the combined forces tried to get clear of the kaiju.

Watching the screens in their command post, the G-Force commanders winced as they saw Godzilla smashed aside the counterattack before he resumed his advance. All looked briefly at each other for several moments as if they were asking each other a question before Bergen turned to one of the operators and asked, "List all of the major locations and Godzilla's distance to them right now". Surprised by the order, the operators looked at Bergen's fellow commanders before they gathered the information. Soon another window appeared on the screen which showed the location of Godzilla and every major city within a one-hundred mile radius of his present location. After looking at the map for several moments, Bergen turned to the others and asked them, "By any chance do we have enough forces to cover every major location on the map".

The ground commanders looked at each other before Nishimura answered the admiral, "If we combine our forces with that of the rest, we might have enough to cover all of the nearby targets". His voice then took on a darker tone before, "Other than that I wouldn't count on it and as for the targets that are farther back then I would be even more worried".

The G-Force commanders in the room looked at each other for a moment before Torii yelled out, "Contact the rest of the field commands and tell our forces to scatter". He then turned to Nishimura and remarked tensely, "I hope you're wrong about this for we already got an enormous problem on our hands and if what you say is true then it has the chance to increase exponentially".

Far closer to the front, Benson, Shiratori and their fellow commanders watched with grim looks on their faces as Godzilla advanced through the desert landscape with small fires around him. Benson then turned to find an officer rushing towards him with a message in his hand. After reading this, the American colonel turned to his colleagues and told them all, "Well looks like we get a chance to get some rest then".

Some of the others breathed in a huge sigh of relief while others thanked their lucky stars. Before they all headed off to get some rest, Shiratori remarked to them all, "Thank kami that we're going to get some now for we wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer". Rubbing his eyes from the exhaustion, "I wonder how everyone else is holding up". Despite the need for rest, the Japanese colonel's statement sobered them slightly before the Japanese man replied to them with a mixture of guilt and pride, "I apologize for bringing this up since we've fought as hard as we could under these circumstances". With that, the Japanese and American officers all headed off to get some rest".

Though artillery still bombarded him from the sky, Godzilla roared in victory as he saw his foes scatter in every direction. The monster growled before he set off in pursuit and soon caught up with some of the rearguards but eventually they managed to get clear of Godzilla. Scanning the devastated landscape in front of him, Godzilla let out a huge bellow from his mouth before he marched once more and this time with virtually no resistance.

However he was not alone for those units that were closest to Godzilla now began to track him from the ground while they refueled and re-armed. All grimly knew that once the situation changed again, they would be the first ones to engage him. With the quiet they now had in their possession, the frontline units used the time to take stock of their losses and confer with each other on ideas to deal with Godzilla.

**6:40pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

**On the outskirts of Jubail**

Even with all of the search assets they had available; it took time for the forces on the ground to determine where Godzilla would strike next. Fortunately, they did not have to wait long for it seemed that Godzilla was starting to close in towards the shore. Many hoped that Godzilla would eventually head back to the sea but alas it seemed that the monster was eager for more destruction as his projected path took him towards the city of Jubail. With knowledge of Godzilla's next target and an angry host country on their heels, the ground troops rushed out onto the southern approaches to the city with aircraft and helicopters flying ahead of them.

Marching in the deceptively serene desert landscape, Godzilla occasionally roared out into the night sky as his eyes scanned for targets and threats. While no threats did appear, the monster sensed a large target rich environment and soon started to head towards the largest one. Although he soon sensed aircraft circling him, Godzilla continued on his present course while halting occasionally for several moments to scan the sky in front of him and let our a roar of challenge.

Wincing as they heard Godzilla roar at them, Carter and Nobunaga turned to look at their radar systems before Carter replied to the Japanese pilot, "Damm that bastard is trying to bait us".

Flying alongside in his F-15J, Nobunaga answered back, "Agreed and it seems that he is doing an impressive job of it as well". He then looked around at the gathering air fleet before he contacted the ground forces, "Repeat, Godzilla is on course towards the city, report status of ground troops".

It took a few minutes before the operator on the other end of the line replied, "Main ground forces are on their way and reconnaissance units are heading in a few minutes". It took a few minutes before the operator continued on, "Commence attack immediately".

Taking a deep breath, Nobunaga answered, "Yokai" before he looked at the still growing air fleet and to see a nod of agreement from Carter before he radioed the nearby air units, "To all craft, engage the target from the right side and lure him towards the sea". Activating his targeting systems, he threw his F-15J into a dive with Carter flying alongside and the other fighters following in behind him.

Though he continued on his present course, Godzilla roared in anger as he sensed the approach of the air fleet. Slamming his tail along the ground, he immediately roared out into the night sky before a hail of bombs, bullets, and energy fire slammed into his enormous form. Growling angrily at the surprise attack, Godzilla swiped at the fighters and helicopters with his hands as they attacked him from all sides. He soon snarled angrily as his foes blasted him while they escaped his retaliation and soon growled even more as artillery fire rained down on him.

On the ground, the reconnaissance units rushed on and along the highways to get ahead of the monster and soon several tank groups joined up with them in hastily prepared positions. Though they were ready, more than a few of the commanders in the lead units radioed for immediate support but the answer they got was one they didn't like. With that, they settled back down into their positions and observed Godzilla as he closed in on them while explosions continued to rain down unabated on him.

Growling angrily as his foes hammered away at him, Godzilla blinked his eyes before his dorsal fins lit up and he fired random shots of his atomic breath at the air fleet. Although the beam did not kill any of them, it forced them to react and the sky in front of Godzilla cleared for several moments which allowed him to advance ever closer towards the cluster of lights which was already in his line of sight. Soon though, the air units reformed back up into formation and resumed their attack on the monster.

Despite their best efforts, Godzilla seemingly continued to his inexorable advance and soon he closed in on the steadily reinforcing ground troops. Though his eyes blinked for a moment as he saw the line of lights in front of him, the monster roared out in challenge before he charged at the line, his hands raised in an attack posture.

With no choice left, the commander in charge the defense line looked through the scope at Godzilla charging at him before he turned to give the last order he would give, "All units commence firing". Within seconds, the line of tanks and IFVs opened up with a vicious hail of gun and missile fire and even before the shots found their mark, they fired another volley at his thick hide.

Forced to halt his advance, Godzilla snarled angry at the sudden assault before he turned and headed towards the new arrivals. Even when their rate of fire increased, Godzilla continued to close in on the defenders, his blood-eyes burning for blood. Soon he slammed into the defense line with his feet and tail devastating his foes that wandered into his path with the wreckage slamming into nearby vehicles.

Stunned by the sight of the monster as he closed in on them, many of the defenders began to fallback in disorder, which decreased the combined firepower of the troops on the line. Though the rest attempted to stand their ground, the monster soon got too close for comfort that they too had to break off and reform their lines once again. Fortunately more heavily armored reinforcements soon began to arrive with their guns already trained on the fast charging Godzilla.

In a newly established command post, the G-force field commanders looked on with a mixture of relief and worry as the monster engaged their forces once more. As they watched the monster engage the increasing reinforcements, all eyes turned to the probable target city of Jubail before Carlson asked, "Have they started to evacuate already"? When she got her answer, Carlson's face paled and the American female admiral turned to the others and said, "Looks like we'll have to fight another delaying action in a city once again". All of her friends winced and they all turned to look at the map with one question, "What the hell we're going to do"?

In the industrial city itself, the population had started to panic as they could see the battle to the south. Soon the stampede began once more as the already tired population began to evacuate once more with many heading out to the north and west with some heading to the waiting ships. Unfortunately, it was too late as Godzilla crashed through the defenses and roared with glee at the sight of the targets in front of him before his dorsal fins lit up and he set the buildings near him on fire with his atomic breath.

**7:00 pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

**Manama, Bahrain**

The G-Force commanders on the base also asked themselves the same question as they strove to defuse another "bloodbath between themselves and the commanders from the other nations". Not surprisingly, it was the Saudis once more as they demanded that the others send everything to drive the monster out once and for all. In return, the other Americans, the Israelis, and the other nations were vacillating about going back in and instead searching for other options.

While the G-Force commanders did search for other options, they all knew that it would involve ground troops and instead they had begun to secretly figure out plans that would have the least amount of casualties. Unfortunately, the options and prospects looked very bad anyway the looked at it and more than one of the G-Force officers had to say it out loud for all to hear. In fact it got so bad that Tachibana had to raise his voice to silence his fellow officers and to promise them an ugly punishment to which they meekly submitted to in terms of shutting themselves up.

Unfortunately, that strain would return full force when the others requested that the G-Force officials offer their own thoughts to the discussion. Looking at each other as if to ask each other for confirmation, they all nodded before Tachibana stood up from his seat and told them the thoughts that he and the others commanders voiced, "After consulting with the commanders in the field, I feel that we have no choice but to attack". Before anyone could react, he then added to the Saudis, "I hope that you'll take every measure to ensure the best chance of success".

The audience had mixed reactions with the Americans and Israelis looking angrily at the G-Force officers, particularly those that were American while the others had varying degrees of shock on their faces. After a few tense moments, the Saudi officers nodded in agreement and thanks before the officers all headed back to their duties.

**7:30pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

**Jubail, Saudi Arabia**

Though they did not know it yet and probably would not have even cared much about it, the forces fighting Godzilla had already become part of the plan. Their job was to hold Godzilla while a large portion of the remaining ground forces got into position for driving him back out into the Persian Gulf. Once they drove him to the coast, the waiting fleet would take care of the rest as they engaged him while he made his way into the ocean.

Unfortunately though, they had a terrible time of it as Godzilla brushed them aside with ease as he continued on his present course. Already the fighting had devastated parts of the southern side of Jubail. Godzilla added more trouble for them to deal with as his ray set off tremendous fires that spread rapidly due to the chemicals stored in the city.

Godzilla roared with glee as he observed the devastation all around him and the fear from his foes as they seemingly ran from him. Still eager for more carnage, the monster continued on, his enormous feet and tail smashing into men, vehicles, and buildings with some of them exploding due to the cargo they had within their walls. Soon the monster added more to the death toll as he randomly fired his atomic ray at targets of opportunity with the ray causing some of the buildings to explode in tremendous fireballs.

Watching the monster devastate everything in sight, some of the ground forces in front of the monster disengaged and headed to join others at the two most important installations in the city: King Abdulaziz Naval Base and the world's largest seawater desalination plant. The rest attempted to hold on although they had to struggle through the same problems of urban warfare and the fact that many of the buildings had exceptionally dangerous chemicals stored within them. Unfortunately it proved at times impossible as some of the more panicked drivers of the wheeled vehicles drove recklessly into some of the many pipes and enormous oil tanks, the explosions adding to the inferno.

Thanks to the many reconnaissance assets at their disposal, commanders of all ranks had a ringside seat to the carnage. Many had varied reactions though they all had one question, "When are we ready to launch the offensive". The seemingly long wait would end when their units reported in and then in return the commanders sent out the order, "Commence firing".

Roaring in glee Godzilla concentrated on targets lay directly in front of him while ignoring everyone else. The huge smokescreen from the fires and the artillery barrage also partially blinded Godzilla though he still caught glimpses of his foes as they scurried about below him. As for his ears, the sounds of the fire as well as the continual barrage bombarded his ears though he heard the sounds of engines over the din of explosions.

Making their way through the devastated streets with the gunfire and Godzilla's roar in the background, the "reserves" hurriedly made their way to positions from which to attack their target. Though they had to deal with roadblocks and obstacles, it was not as serve as back at Dammam and they were engaging him much sooner before he made his way deeper into the populated areas. Soon many of the tank units had gotten into within range of the kaiju to which they immediately let loose with gun, missile, and maser fire.

Growling in anger as his foes once again stood their ground, Godzilla turned towards the largest source of the gunfire but the smoke helped partially shield the armored units from Godzilla's wrath. Slamming his tail into the ground, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged and he immediately let loose with a long blast of his atomic ray before he advanced forward once more. To his surprise though, the forces in front of him pressed on with their immense assault and soon the forces that had battled Godzilla just ten minutes earlier joined in the attack.

Roaring angrily, Godzilla charged the dorsal fins but the air fleet beat him to the punch with a hail of smart bombs, which drew his attention from the ground. Surprised by the air attack, Godzilla immediately let loose with a barrage of his atomic ray towards the sky. While the blue energy beam did not kill any targets this time around, it surprised the pilots and forced them into momentarily defensive measures.

Though the monster inflicted heavy casualties on his enemies, eventually they began to lure him towards the coast by mainly focusing a large part of their fire from that direction. Blinking his blood-red eyes to get a clear view of his foes, Godzilla pursued his foes as they fell back towards the coast while blasting away with all of their weapons. In return, the king of the monsters retaliated with his atomic ray although he did not use it effectively due to well aimed fire at his head.

Unfortunately as with all plans during wartime, this one would not go smoothly for Godzilla did manage to catch glimpses of tank units that remained stationary thus far during the fighting. Eager to kill anything in his path, Godzilla immediately changed course and headed for such installations when his eyes saw the forces surrounding them. In return, the defenders tried to hold their position but were few in number and Godzilla almost immediately overwhelmed them as he set them all ablaze with his atomic breath. The process would repeat itself for several hours with several more important installations going up in flames as Godzilla pursued his assailants.

From the view of the map, the offensive seemed to be going well although the number of casualties suggested otherwise. Still though they put nearly all thoughts out of their minds and concentrated on directing the battle while silently asking one question, "How soon before we can engage him with the ships". With that, they all turned to check up on King Abdulaziz Naval Base where the navy crews were scrounging through all of the depots for all weapons.

Indeed the base swarmed with personnel from the different navies as they checked every storage area for ammunition. The fact that they were literally a few minutes from the battle zone spurred them on in terms of finding any more ammunition supplies but eventually they all agreed that they searched through every inch of it already. When they heard one of Godzilla's enormous roars, the personnel on the base all agreed that it was time to get the hell out of dodge and within minutes the base was a ghost town with its garrison already heading off to join the main forces.

After what felt like an eternity, the coast came into sight for the tankers along with the more open ground, which was a relief to the exhausted men on the ground and in the air. Soon the commanders on the ground and the sea made communications and fire control arrangements as the AFV began to spread out in front of the fast approaching nuclear saurian. Meanwhile with numerous home bases only a few minutes flying time, the naval aircraft began to land back on their ships for immediately refueling and re-armament.

**10:30pm, February 14****th****, 2010**

**USS Dwight D. Eisenhower**** near ****King**** Abdulaziz Naval Base**

Even before the crew had secured the Seahawk helicopter on the flight deck, Rear-Admiral Bergen immediately jumped out of the helicopter and ran straight for the bridge. Once he got there, he immediately exchanged salutes with everyone on the bridge before he inquired the XO about the status of the _Eisenhower_ battle group. With that information in hand as well as that from Carlson, Bergen immediately opened up a communications link with the commanders still on the ground, "Omori-shosho, we're just about ready to go here and soon Godzilla will be close enough to engage".

The voice on the other end of the line answered back tersely, "Good job Bergen-san, wait for a little while long for you'll be engaging him momentarily".

Bergen nodded and signed off before he turned to look along with everyone else at the battle playing just a few miles inland with the unmistakable form of Godzilla moving every closer. The sense of tension that they felt was also present in those under their command as they knew that they would be plunging back into the inferno very soon.

**10:45pm, ****February 14****th****, 2010**

**On the shore near ****King**** Abdulaziz Naval Base**

As Godzilla took in the sight of the fleet in the water behind the ground troops, the monster growled as he sensed the firepower arrayed against him before he charged straight at the line of steel. Fortunately though, the combined ground and air forces unleashed a storm of firepower that temporarily slowed Godzilla while they completed final preparations. Stung by the many explosions on his body, Godzilla raised his hands in a defensive posture before he advanced once again at a slower pace.

Realizing that they were almost nearly blocked, the commanders of the units directly in front of Godzilla roaring into the communications net for assistance while their men began to move to the side so as to clear the area in front of Godzilla. Soon the ground in front of Godzilla was virtually clear while the number of ships and planes present seemed to blend in with the color of the sky and that of the ocean.

Blinking his eyes for a moment, Godzilla suddenly paused for a moment before he turned around to look at the destruction left in his wake. Satisfied with the carnage, Godzilla turned back to the ocean to observe the huge fleet in front of him before he marched forward, his blood-red eyes burning red hot.

In their field command post, the G-Force commanders looked at Godzilla for several moments before they turned to nod to each other as if they came to an unspoken agreement. Rear-Admiral Omori then got on the line with the _Eisenhower_ and spoke two words, "Commence firing".

Godzilla continued to advance towards the ocean and the waiting ships in an almost leisurely manner when suddenly the view in front of him erupted in smoke and flame. Snarling as his foes sprang into action, Godzilla almost immediately resumed his advance as an enormous hail of gun and missile fire slammed into his body. Even before he shook off the effects of the first barrage, another barrage slammed into his enormous form. Shaking his head from the momentary effects of the immense naval bombardment, Godzilla blinked his eyes for a moment as he caught the sight of many aircraft and helicopters heading his way. Letting out a very loud angry roar, Godzilla moved his hands into a defensive posture as he began to advance, eager to oblige his foes foolishness.

If anyone on the ships felt that what they were doing was pure suicide, they didn't show it and instead focused on the task at hand. As far as the eye could see, scores of warships lay just a few miles offshore with their weapons blazing at a target that still remained on land. If this had been a conventional situation, the firestorm that the fleet unleashed over a small area would have resembled an invasion. While the carriers and other ships that functioned as flagships remained some distance out to sea, the rest sailed as close as possible to the shore as they continued to bombard Godzilla. The patrol craft and other very small vessels that carried only a few weapons sped almost right up to the beach so as to bring all of their weapons to bear with the destroyers and frigates almost at times right behind them.

Very much incensed at the staggering amount of firepower, Godzilla single-mindedly marched straight into the ocean while letting off several random shots of his atomic breath. Even when the ground forces opened up with their own weapons, Godzilla continued to close in on the fleet.

Soon the fleet began to open up the distance from the shore as Godzilla began to enter the ocean. It would have been a risk to have maintained their positions but the constant barrage allowed them to do so while escaping retaliation. Even the nuclear submarines continued to blast away at Godzilla despite the fact that they would have been prime targets.

To the surprise of his foes, Godzilla continued to wade deeper into the ocean despite the firepower bombarding him from all sides. Seeing this Bergen, Carlson, and the other commanders conferred with each other to consider their options before the order went out for all ships to cease fire.

With the guns going immediately silent, an eerie silence descended onto the battlefield as Godzilla let out one enormous roar before he silently slipped beneath the waves. For all the troops that survived the carnage of the whole day, it was the most frightening thing of all and it would last with them for several days.

Watching from the bridge of the _Eisenhower_, Bergen winced as he felt the enormous exhaustion before he could see it in the eyes of his subordinates. Suddenly the ringing of one of the communications consoles shook him for a moment before he hesitantly picked it up, "Yes".

On the other end of the line, an equally tired Omori asked the American admiral, "How are you and everyone else holding up"?

Bergen took a deep breath before replied tiredly, "Right now I just want to crawl into a grave and die".

His Japanese counterpart laughed at that and Bergen feared that he might have made a mistake but Omori reassured him as he stated, "After what we all went through, well no one will blame you at all". Omori then paused for a moment before he ordered, "Signal everyone to stand down and get some rest".

Bergen nodded and relayed the orders to his relieved subordinates before he left the bridge for his quarters. Once he got back to his quarters, he immediately locked the door and sat on the bed for several moments while he looked at some artifacts that he had from the first Godzilla war. In a few moments, he lay down on the bed and was out like a light.

**At the same moment in Washington DC**

Although they had no direct involvement in the battle half a world away, the occupants in the building also felt the same exhaustion due to the fact that they had been watching the battle in the situation room for a very long period of time. Now with the seemingly endless fighting concluded the occupants of the room, who had taken turns getting some rest, now stood up and stretched for several moments as an uneasy silence descended upon them all due to the horror they witnessed.

Looking at the tense-filled room, President Calhoun turned to Redford and ordered him in an icy tone, "Order Central Command to compile its report immediately and consult with our allies here in Washington". Rubbing his eyes, he said, "I'm going to get some rest so don't wake me unless it is exceptionally important". All saluted him as he headed out of the situation room with everyone else following right behind.

As Vice-President Michael Lawrence saw the President and most of his staff head out, he shivered as he saw the angry looks they traded with Redford, the three senators and the Japanese delegation. Though the carnage sickened him, he knew that no one could blame the G-Forces officials no matter how much one wanted too and in fact he for a time did so very long ago. He only hoped that the president and the staff could see the same for he knew implicitly that although it had been an ugly sight, it could have been worse if the regular military planned such an operation.

The G-Force officials looked at each other for several moments before Lieutenant-General Umezu remarked to his colleagues, "I don't know about you but that was a very interesting experience". Before anyone could inquire, he then added by stating, "Of course I'm probably in good company when I say that this really does bring back harsh memories".

All nodded before Redford spoke what Umezu was thinking, "You're guessing that we'll be getting use to this sooner or later then huh? When the Japanese general nodded, everyone else took a deep harsh breath as they let the information sink in before Redford said to them all, "Alright then, I guess we'll try to see if we can take what we learned and use them well next time".

The UNGCC officials all nodded and they soon began to make their way to the doors when the female senator from the Senate Intelligence Committee took a deep breath and pointed to the gates that surrounded the White House, "Just hope we survive the mob first". All turned and the Americans paled more than their Japanese counterparts when they saw the first wave of protesters with the secret service and Washington DC police already running into difficulties in keeping them back". Fortunately though, their limousines managed to find a clear path and they were soon speeding to different locations but with common thoughts and objectives in mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

After looking at it all, I know it might have sounded insane for a battle against Godzilla to last non-stop for 24 hours but it like something to try and if you think that it was that bad, latter battles against Godzilla will be most assuredly worse.

For the two targets, I did try to explain as best I could why each of the two targets was important to the local human forces. Despite that, if I missed anything then I apologize for it.

I tried to put it as much modern weapons as I could but it seems that the way that I wrote this did not allow me a chance to. And comparing this to the previous chapter well it seems I will have to try to do better in terms of organization.

If my main heroes seem at times heartless, well it could be either worse if I had indicated the mood of President Calhoun correctly, which will come to fruition sometime latter in the story. Even though they wish it to be otherwise, the commanders who have served in the UNGCC in past and present have long steeled themselves to having enormous casualties.

* * *

**Author's Questions:**

I'm thinking that I may still need to do a better job in terms of organizing battles. If there are any weaknesses, I would most certainly like to hear them.

Do you think that I should add more characters and give them names? If so, I'll try to do so but it will be difficult at best.

A funny question here but how long do you think Godzilla should remain hidden in the ocean before he decides to come back out again eh.

* * *

**As always, please read and review. I would truly appreciate it.**


	12. Casualties and Repercussions

Chapter 12: Casualties and Repercussions

"The Saradia Oil Corporation, the only company the Saradians have in the country. It's also a front for their spying activities." Seikun Okouchi, Godzilla vs. Biollante.

"Well thank you guys." Agent SSS9, Godzilla vs. Biollante.

**February 16th, 2010**

**Tsukuba, Japan, 6:30pm**

Even though they were physically far away from the Middle East Matsuda, Aso and the other commanders of the UNGCC felt the strain of the situation. Though they had slept for the past 10 hours, it did not completely wipe away the exhaustion they all felt as the first reports of the battle against Godzilla started to arrive.

As Matsuda sat down in his seat, he turned to Aso and asked quietly, "Are you sure that our people in the area are ready for this"?

Aso nodded and replied grimly, "If our lower level commanders aren't then at least our higher level commanders are". He then paused before adding, "Then if some of them aren't then I know for sure that the rest are fixing that problem".

Matsuda grimaced at the thought although he understood why the General remarked about it in that manner. The conversation then ended as the others took their seats and the many screens lit with the faces of UNGCC personnel in Washington and the Middle East. Looking at the many grim faces, Matsuda winced before he opened the meeting, "First of all, I want to thank on behalf of everyone here the work that you all have done during these trying circumstances". That brought small smiles to most of those on the screen before Matsuda turned serious, "Now that we've faced Godzilla in open combat, we need to figure out where do we stand on this as well as dealing with the other kaiju, particularly some of these new ones".

Tachibana answered for the director, "From what we can gather of our present forces here in the area, we took a harsh battering and it will take some time to get them back up to some semblance of strength". He then paused to look at his fellow commanders before he added, "Despite the losses, all of our commanders performed exceptionally well in command during the sudden change in circumstances".

However, they had already seen the reports and agreed the fact that he said it for all of them felt like a relief to everyone at Tsukuba. Matsuda then asked, "So how are our allies dealing with the butcher's bill"? He, Aso and the others at UNGCC headquarters already got a small taste of it as for the past three days; several ambassadors had come knocking on their door.

Both the G-Force officials in Washington and in the Middle East looked at each other as if daring each other to go first before Tachibana broke the silence with a deep breath, "It depends on who you ask". He then looked at some of his information before he answered the Director, "Although some are hiding it well, they all have a common reaction to what we're doing here". The Japanese general turned to look at his fellow commanders before he continued on, "As for the men, there have been some arguments that have nearly gotten pretty bad". Everyone winced at that before Tachibana calmed everyone down by stating, "Although it should be taken with a grain of salt, their officers promised to look into further matters from now on".

Ambassador Okamura then took over the conversation by stating, "Well then on our end, we already had several visits by ambassadors to both here and with Redford already and well it was difficult to calm then down". He then closed his eyes for a moment before he continued on, "As for scouring for more assets here in America well we've been running into difficulties with the locals".

Redford took this as his cue before he explained, "We tried to convince them to see to our needs but some of them have dug in their heels". Taking a deep breath he then added in attempt to calm the tension, "A few have come around to try and help but still its going to take a lot of convincing to ensure their commitment".

The UNGCC personnel in Tsukuba and the Middle East groaned at that before Matsuda broke the silence with a statement that summed it all up for us, "So it seems we have bad news from all across the board here". Trying to change the subject, the Director then asked the military personnel, "With what we're facing do you think that there is anything that can be done to improve the odds of our forces in theater"?

Tachibana answered that one, "We've already been looking over it and we have some ideas but to have a real chance at improvements then we may have to rotate some of them off of the lines to refit". The Japanese general then pushed several buttons and within several moments, a few screens appeared with notes that detailed with what the command staff in the region had in mind. As they read the information, Tachibana explained, "As you can see, we've taken some of the measures but many others will require drawing on resources back here in Japan or the United States".

The men in the conference all nodded and soon they engaged in small conversations before Matsuda silenced them all as he asked the field commander, "I don't think we can accede to that suggestion". Before Tachibana could interrupt, Matsuda answered him sadly, "That might not be possible due to the situation that we're in". Pausing for a moment to search for a solution, the Director then asked, "If we can send the needed people over to the region, can you make the upgrades".

Tachibana winced but saw that he had no chance so he nodded and said, "It would take more time and put some strain on us all in terms of protection but we can manage".

Seeing the grim look on the faces of their front-line commanders, the main command staff looked at each other for a moment before they turned to look to some of those who were scientists as if silently asking them a question. The scientists nodded back and Aso turned to the commanders and said with a small smile, "We may be able to begin deploying some of our super-weapons to the region".

The frontline commanders all kept straight faces but their eyes showed the relief that they felt. Knowing that the UNGCC was rebuilding its arsenal of weapons as quickly as possible, they decided to press their case as the field commander of all UNGCC forces in the region asked his fellow officers in American and Japan, "So any word on when the other weapons will come back online".

The main command staff turned to several of the scientists who then spoke to the generals, "Right now we're working on it as fast as we can but with the limited facilities on hand, it's taking more time than expected". Checking his notes, the lead scientist said to this audience, "Right now we're at 55 percent on Project 1 and with 42 and 33 percent with the other two projects respectively". Before anyone could reply, he then finished by stating, "And don't try to ask us if we can push it any further for if we do then we can only focus on one project and from what we're seeing here, that is not an option".

A few minutes passed by silently as the G-Force personnel at Tsukuba and in Washington exchanged grim looks with each other before they switched to the next agenda as Redford told them all, "Now what do we do to explain this to everyone else". Before the field commanders could ask what he meant, the US secretary of defense continued while Okamura looked on, "As we all already know, it seems that the world has an ugly problem with our presence here".

UN Ambassador Kondo then jumped in by adding, "I've already had similar requests from many of the other members as well as the Secretary General". The look on his face darkened as he then added, "When I tried to assure him about the issue, he said that there would be little time to decide on how best to proceed". Everyone groaned at that statement, as each understood its implications.

Adding in her own thoughts, Rear-Admiral Carlson mentioned to them all, "I'm afraid I have some more bad news for you all". Pausing for a moment to look at her notes, she then told her fellow commanders, "I just got word from my contacts in the State Department that they're pressing ahead and it seems that they'll be joining with some of the other countries in pressing us to accept their requests completely".

She turned to the Secretary of Defense who confirmed her information when he told everyone, "Already the president and the rest of the cabinet had discussed this very issue". The look on his face confirmed how it turned out and no one thought otherwise of brining it back up.

Although they shared broad agreement about the idea that now faced them, they all knew that some hard questions awaited them all and it did not hurt to air them anyway.

One of the other officers replied for them all, "I don't see that we have that much of a choice". Before Matsuda and or anyone else could inquire, the officer explained, "From what the ambassador has told us, it seems that the UN may take measures into its own hands". Turning to the Director, he then finished by stating, "If by agreeing, then we may be able to control how to proceed as well as avoid an impasse".

All nodded at that before the US female senator replied, "I have to agree mostly with what are you saying but how far can we really afford to take this". She then turned to explain to the others, "While I agree that we may have to consider this, we also have to consider how far we want to take this due to the sensitive nature of what we're doing as well as whether they're willing to put aside rivalries and concentrate on the task at hand".

That sent the temperature of the room down a few degrees as they considered about all that they had witnessed for the past few months and realized that their prospects were not that good. Taking in a deep breath, Matsuda looked at the others here in the room as well as those in Washington for a moment before he said, "Alright, lets start coordinating plans to deal with it". He then turned to Kondo and asked him, "Well it seems that I may have to talk to the secretary general myself to clarify our positions".

The others grimly nodded at that before Aso turned asked the commanders, "Do you have a good fix on the position of Godzilla and the other kaiju"?

All of the commanders looked at each other before Commander Miki Saegusa fielded that question, "Ever since the battle, we've been unable to find a concrete trace of the monster". Before Aso could reply, she explained, "Although we managed to get a general fix on Godzilla from time to time, when we send scouts to verify his location, he is long gone".

Aso was about to inquire further about the main enemy but the look on Saegusa's face changed his mind so he switched to inquiring about the other monsters. Unfortunately, the answers that the other commanders gave were not good and it got to the point where Aso whispered to no one in particular, "We have all of the latest surveillance gear at our disposal and we still can't get an exact fix on the kaiju".

Matsuda whispered quietly to his main military commander, "Then we'll just have to do our best to be vigilant". Both knew that would prove difficult at best but they really had no other option.

The meeting went on for several hours as they went over several other issues and reiterated over those they had already talked about at the beginning of the meeting. It was not until Matsuda turned to look at the digital clocks that he realized how late it was. Looking at the tired faces of the others he said, "Alright that is it for now, let's get back to work and hopefully have some breakthroughs soon". All nodded at that before the screens darkened and the lights turned back on the room.

Back at Manama, the assembled commanders looked at each other for a moment before Tachibana turned to face the field commanders with a heavy look in his eyes. Closing them for a moment to gather his thoughts, he then said to them all, "Even though we're still reeling from the shock, we still have a job to do". Looking straight at their eyes, he continued with his orders, "Gather your staffs together and try to figure out ways to even out the odds when we next engage them". Before anyone could ask, the general finished by stating grimly, "Once we develop those plans then we bring in the other commanders". With that, he stepped down from the podium and headed back to his quarters as his audience began to consult each other in quiet harsh tones. Clearly all knew that they would not be getting any meaningful sleep at all for a long while.

**February 19th, 2010**

**Zaranj, Afghanistan**

Though the city of Zaranji lay within the secured zone of the allied forces, it functioned as an important trade route. Because people from all over the nearby area did business in droves, it allowed many unsavory characters to pass by unnoticed. Already several important terrorist attacks and kidnappings had occurred in the city and the increase in security had only decreased the frequency of such attacks.

Just such a meeting was taking place right now in a non-descript building near one of the main areas of commerce. As each visitor arrived at the building, the guards thoroughly searched the visitor while lookouts hid in the other buildings to ensure that no foreigners would interrupt them.

In a large room, Ali al-Rafistani looked over the latest information from the fronts while several others held conversations with each other about the latest news from the front. Turning to see some missing faces, he then asked one of the aides, "Have the last of our guests arrived yet?" The aide was about to answer when the said guests arrived with a few of them out of breath. Somewhat understanding about the delays, Rafistani raised a hand to wave aside their explanations before he turned to some of his fellow Arabs. Within minutes, the meeting got underway as the visitors all had notes in their hands while several images and footage from the combat zones began to appear on the screen.

Standing tall on the podium despite the aged look on his face, the iman looked at his audience for a moment before he spoke in a clear voice, "First I wish to thank all of you who have already participated in attacks on our common enemy, especially when they engaged these great beasts". He took in a deep breath before he continued on, "We rejoice in your triumphs and share in the grief of the losses that you have suffered". The iman's voice seemed to grow stronger as he finished, "Rest in the knowledge that those that have left us have already entered into paradise".

With that, the iman stepped down before one of his colleagues took to the podium and began where he left off, "Despite all of your heroic efforts, it seems that they are not listening to the will of the people". Footage from the past battlefields particularly in Saudi Arabia played as he continued on, "Look and remember these images for they show the true nature of these beasts". The room turned deathly quiet before the man finished by stating, "As a result we have all come here together to plan out a response against the occupiers for not only for the monstrosities that they have unleashed but for all of their heinous crimes". With that, Rafistani stepped back from the podium and resumed his seat to claps from the audience, which lasted for several minutes before the rest on the podium calmed them down.

Immediately one of Rafistani's colleagues took to the podium and announced to the audience, "Now we will hear from our honored warriors who have fought well on the battlefield and faced death like never before". Pausing for a moment to ensure that he got their full attention, he told them in an icy tone of voice, "Listen well for our honored warriors have fought well and have more than earned the right".

First, to step up was Hadifi el-Badrayn who bowed to the men on the podium before he turned to his audience, "I'm honored to share whatever knowledge that I have to help my fellow warriors survive against the infidels". He then began to explain his experience against the different elements of the infidel forces before he remarked to them, "As you can see, although they all have different tactics that they use, there are some common similarities that can be exploited." He then began to tell them of his own experiences before bowing to the others and stepping down to the podium.

Next was "The slayer" who seemed to retain his grim look as he marched up to the podium. Looking straight at his guests with his hard eyes burning into their souls he then said to them, "The fact that you have all survived against the worst that the crusaders have thrown at you proves your worthiness", "I only hope that what I have to say will ensure your continued success against our common enemy." Pointing to his own photos that he had with him, "The Slayer" began to explain his own impressive feats against his foes. His audience began to whisper amongst themselves as he told them his deeds with some shaking their heads in awe since it seemed to confirm some of the legendary stories about him.

Malik al-Salazar nodded as he began to step up to the podium as his colleague vacated it back to his chair. Turning to look at his fellow speakers, he steadied himself before he began to speak to the audience, "While I have not have the honor of fighting in the land of Palestine nor have done deeds worthy of my brothers, I hope that what I tell you here will help ensure further success". He then began to tell of his own experience against their common enemy before he told them, "During my travels, those that I lead in combat had to learn new or variations of techniques in order to take advantage of our surroundings". He then hastily added, "Of course when striking at them, always strike viciously hard in order to frighten them".

Omar Massoud next took to the podium after Salazar stepped down from the stage. Taking a deep breath, he said to all in the room, "Your deeds and dedication to our people have already earned you the right to enter paradise". Pausing for a moment, he then remarked to the audience, "Now what I show here may help you conduct even more spectacular attacks against our foes". He then explained his own experience and tactics to an already impressed audience.

Once the veteran commanders told of their own experiences against the Americans and their allies, a colleague of Rafistani took to the podium and said to them all, "Now that we've listed the situation and our respective experiences against them, now we must coordinate our efforts to ensure for maximum effect". Pausing for a moment to brood on his answer, the fellow iman then told his associates, "While it would be possible to operate when a monster arrives, we'll have to plan for that contingency as well as many others if we want to hurt our enemies".

With that, the people in the room began to discuss the issue with each other in harsh quiet tones. Although all had excellent ideas, it mainly suited their locations and goals, which lead to hard talking for several hours. Furthermore, they all knew that coordination would be difficult at best especially in terms of choosing targets.

After several hours, the meeting came to order Rafistani told them all, "Alright now that we've all gone through the different plans, I believe that it is time to present them all so that we may have a greater understanding of how to strike at our enemies". He then sat down along with the other leaders as the members of the audience presented their own plans for their regions. Once the last of them presented their plans, Rafistani and his colleagues turned to each other for several moments to consult with each other before Rafistani turned to the audience and said to them all, "After consideration of the world situation, we have agreed that all of your plans are suitable for the goals of our war against the infidels". With that, the meeting ended and the group filed out in small numbers to begin the long journey back to their homelands.

**February 20th, 2010, 10:15pm**

**Saradian Biotech Institute**

Though well known for having the lifeblood of the world economy, Saradia also had a biotech institute that rivaled its western counterparts. In fact, at times a secret war has raged between these companies to get a hold of the many secrets of genetic technology.

Looking out at his office, the Director of the facility was deep in thought as he observed the scientists of the institute scurry about through the grounds below him. He smiled at the achievements that the institute had made especially with the fact that they could rub it in the Americans at times. Suddenly his face turned grim as he thought about the fact that this time around his homeland was now in the direct line of fire against these kaiju.

Before he could ponder anymore about the matter, the phone began to ring for several moments before he headed back to his desk to pick it up. He was about to inquire in a tense tone but the voice on the other end of the line silenced his initial thoughts quickly. Exchanging small quiet conversation for several minutes, the director of the institute quietly nodded at the speaker's words before he said, "I understand my friend". Turning to bring up a list of people he knew would be qualified for such an undertaking, he said to the speaker, "I'll make sure to get people right on it right away and keep you updated on my progress". When the voice on the other end of the line nodded in agreement with the director's plans, they both said their goodbyes before the director cut the transmission. Sitting alone in his office, he considered his options before he reactivated the communications link and looked up a different number.

**In a hidden location**

Watching the latest news from a mix of news stations, a tall dark-haired man grimly smiled at the carnage that continuously played over the screen. Taking a sip of his drink, the man smiled as he saw the photographs of the G-Force commanders on the screen as the reporters droned on. It took a while before he started to hear one of his notebook computers starting to beep. Gulping down a round of the drink, he muted the television set as he walked over to the notebook computer to see the face of the director of the Saradian Biotech Institute. With a small thin smile on his face, the man smiled, "So what do I owe the honor of your call".

On the other end of the line, the Director let out a small laugh before he got straight to business, "Looks like I called you at the right moment". Pausing for a moment to take a sip of his own drink, the director then got straight down to business, "I may have some interesting business for you". His interest piqued, the man listened as the director continued on, "I'm sending you a list of potential targets from amongst the new arrivals in the region". As the man looked over the list and their accompanying photos, the director continued on, "If you cannot get to them directly, then see to it that they have a terrible time".

Remembering the stories he had heard when he was much younger, the man smiled as he relished the chance to go after such targets, "I am thankful and honored to have the chance to go after such a target". Turning back to look at the television for a moment, the agent then remarked back, "You do know my arrangements correct?" The director of the Saradian Institute nodded before the man nodded and said, "Well then, I must be on my way then" before he cut the connection.

Turning back to look at the news for several moments, the mysterious agent shrugged before he switched off the news and headed to another room which contained an enormous cache of weapons. Looking at his arsenal, the agent smiled before he began to search for the equipment he would need for the hunt his bosses had given him this time around.

**February 22nd, 2010**

**Saradia Oil Corporation, 5:50pm**

**Osaka, Japan**  
The capital of the Osaka Prefecture of Japan was also a well-known business center in the same vein as that of Tokyo. Although Tokyo was the economic capital of Japan, many well-known companies had established facilities in the city as well as several new companies that had recently started up.

Among the well-known companies were several that used the same building as their headquarters for dealings with Japan. This included the Saradian Oil Company, which dealt with oil shipments from the Middle East to Japan.

During the last war, there were rumors that the Saradian Oil Company also operated as a secret front for unsavory operations. Even though the Japanese security services had gather evidence linking their involvement during the fighting, they did not have enough for the government to take to the Saradians.

In his office, the Chief Executive Officer of the company sat in his office finishing some paperwork while he listened to the news report from NHK broadcasting. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, the CEO turned to the window and looked out towards the other skyscrapers before his eyes turned towards Osaka harbor. Although most business continued for normal, his trained eyes could see that another round of cargo ships were loading up with material to his home. He then smiled as his eyes turned to see two oil tankers with one of them having markings from his own home.

Suddenly a phone call shook him out of his thoughts and he looked around to see if anyone else was present before he turned to activate the phone, "Yes, hello who is this".

There was a pause on the other end of the line before the caller responded with a different accent, "Hello my friend, I am calling to see how the atmosphere is over in Tokyo".

Looking around again to ensure no one would overhear, the CEO responded, "It has been tense although there has been relative calm there from time to time". Pausing for a moment to look out the window then back down to his notes, he then continued on, "While they have been shipping regular cargo, there are times in which the competition has sent things out that they don't want us to know". He then finished by stating, "I've already gone through the regular contacts but no luck".

The voice on the other end of the line descended into silence as its owner absorbed the news for several moments before the caller replied, "Alright then, continue surveillance. Also after reading your latest reports, I am sending some people over to help ensuring things are going well with the negotiations".

Nodding in agreement, the CEO replied, "Yes any help would truly be appreciated. I apologize for cutting the call short but right now I have to get back to work". Both said their goodbyes and hung up before the CEO turned to look out back into the window at the other skyscrapers in Osaka as his mind went through the plans that had now moved into motion.

**February 23rd, 2010**

**White House, Washington DC, 6:40pm**

Sitting at his desk in the Oval office, President Calhoun breathed in deeply as he remembered the reports that he received from the region. His gritted his teeth and his hands started to tighten into fists as he remembered the contents and the people who delivered those reports. Though, he himself was willing to stay in a fight once it began and see it through, the behavior of his G-Force commanders and that of the Japanese horrified him and most of his staff. To him, what they proposed to deal with the monster would have fitted perfectly in armies that served dictatorships, not democracies such as the United States.

Before Calhoun could brood anymore on the matter, a knock at the door brought him back into the present and he replied back, "Enter". When he saw his guest, the president of the United States asked his vice-president in a tired voice, "So I take it that they have already arrived".

Lawrence nodded and said, "Well most of them have and several more will be here in several minutes". Noticing the look on the president's face, he then changed the subject while bracing for the response, "I'm guessing that you've been going over the latest reports".

Nodding in agreement, Calhoun commented, "The details of the reports would make even our most hardened commanders sick to their stomachs". Shivering at the thought, he remarked to Lawrence, "Yet somehow they seem to maintain their calm when they talk about the casualties that the world suffers from fighting these beasts".

Secretly stunned by the president's statement, Lawrence closed his eyes for a moment before he replied to the president's rant, "Perhaps in their own way, they do think about the losses that they have suffered". Pausing for a moment to find the right words, he remarked back, "Even though they have seen it before, it hasn't been easy for them to deal with, especially with the fact that they're now in the commander's chair".

Intrigued by Lawrence's words, Calhoun commented, "You seem to know a lot about what we're dealing with here". Pausing for a moment to say his words clearly, "Care to explain how you know a lot about what we face".

Choosing his words carefully, the vice-president of the United States responded, "I knew some people who took part in the war at all levels and despite security, I managed to get some information about what they faced in Japan". Taking a deep breath in the manner only a veteran could do, he remarked, "What they said to me would be enough to impress me for a long time".

Before the President of the United States could inquire any further, a knock at the door attracted their attention and the president signaled the visitor to enter. It turned out to be one their aides who told them that the last of their visitors had arrived. Nodding for a moment, President Calhoun turned to see if he had forgotten anything before he headed to the Situation Room with the Vice-President following behind him.

Once they arrived, both the president and vice-president could already sense the tension in the room with the secretary of state, national security adviser, and others looking angrily at the secretary of defense and the other G-Force officials. Straining to try to keep things under control, Calhoun told everyone, "Alright gentlemen, please be seated".

When all rested comfortably in their chairs, the president soon got straight to the point, "In light of recent events, I think that it is time for a reevaluation of the entire situation". Before Redford or any of the other UNGCC representatives could ask, he remarked in a polite tone, "I'm not laying blame here but your performance as well as the butcher's bill has already raised questions that if I recall correctly that you would not wish them to ask".

Ambassador Okamura looked at his colleagues at a moment before he answered the president, "I know how you and the others feel about the situation but you have to take into consideration several things: we can only fight holding actions for now and as we've told you before, there is no other way to deal with the kaiju".

Calhoun shook his head and replied back, "I can see where you're getting at but it is at times harder to swallow and if you haven't notice, the public is even having a rougher time digesting the news". Pausing for a moment, his voice took on a darker tone as he said, "What do you say to that".

Redford took up that question, "Sir the only thing that can be said in response is to tell them that the sacrifice was truly for a good cause".

The president and the rest of the cabinet winced as they saw the seriousness in the eyes of the secretary of defense and the other hosts. Angered by that statement, Pat Miner retorted harshly, "With what the public has been seeing on the news, it will be a very hard sell. In fact after hearing such statements from us, they'll want Congress to shut us down".

Ronald Manning then added his own thoughts to the discussion, "As for the rest of the world, well most of them are already screaming for new countermeasures to be taken to deal with the crisis".

Calhoun took a deep breath then tried to calm things down as he said to his Secretary of Defense, "I can see where you're coming from but perhaps you may want to think about where we're coming from. I suggest that you discuss with all commanders to consider other options since we cannot keep doing like this indefinitely. Otherwise the situation will spin out of control".

Some of the other G-force members were angered about the statements made by the US president but a withering look from Redford silenced them as he in turn attempted a rebuttal, "Sir I understand that you mean well but already as you can see that the situation is already nearly out of control. I know that it is difficult to ask and we all feel the same about the carnage but if you don't allow all our commanders to do the job that they've been preparing for in the last 13 years then we will be staring into an eternal dark abyss".

The non-G-Force members winced at that statement before one of the military personnel remarked bitterly while activating some monitors on the screen, "If we keep going on like this then what you stated will happen anyway. From the casualty reports that we've suffered thus far and even before this crisis developed this will break our forces".

To the surprise of everyone, it was Vice-President Michael Lawrence who answered that question, "Then general I suggest that you and the others find a way to get around that problem even if it means having to put aside the security situation for the moment".

Turning to the president, Lawrence then said, "While I agree that we should find away to better coordinate our actions, we have to really take into consideration what their saying. Finally, we've already been fighting in a long war already before all of this happened and while we have had complaints about it, a large portion of the public have accepted it and perhaps they will accept this one as well".

Surprised and a lesser extent very thankful, Redford, Okamura and the rest braced themselves as the National Security Advisor replied back harshly, "That may be true sir but as the butcher's bill from these battles start to really add up then it the public will be demanding impeachment hearings from all of us. Also history will judge us exceptionally harsh when all is said and done".

No one in the G-Force group or Vice-President Lawrence said it aloud but one thought went through all of their minds when Miner said those words, "If we all survive it".

Seeing a need to calm things down, Okamura turned to look at his colleagues for a moment and they all nodded in agreement before he faced the US president and said, "I understand what you and your people must be feeling about all of this". Taking a sip of water, he then continued on, "In fact those that have served with us long ago and now fight against Godzilla also feel the same way. Right now we're trying to rush several development programs and soon we may have something for you to ensure that we're in this for victory as well".

The look on the faces of the American president as well as the others were a mix of surprise and disbelief but before anyone else could comment anymore, an aide ran into the room and whispered into the president's ear for a moment. Nodding at the information, the president stood up from the seat with the rest following suit as he announced to the room, "Alright gentlemen I'm afraid we'll have to call an end to this meeting. Do whatever it takes to deal with this crisis. Furthermore, I suggest you all try to get some rest as much as possible". With that, he departed the room with the rest starting to gather their gear and following right behind him.

As Redford, Okamura, and their staff gathered their gear all turned to look at each other as they asked themselves several ugly questions that resulted from the meeting. Looking at the Vice-President, both Redford and Okamura came to an understanding before the Japanese ambassador headed out the door and the US secretary of defense approached the Vice-President, "Sir I want to thank you for helping all of us out there".

Shaking it off, Lawrence replied, "Well I'm just trying to do my job even though it may seem that I'm overstepping my boundaries. Besides I happen to agree with most of what you've been saying about this crisis".

Nodding in agreement while going it over in his mind, Redford tried to choose his next words carefully, "By any chance did you happen to have served in Japan when you were younger"?

Taking a deep breath as if weighing his answer, "No but I knew some people who had fought in the field in both the military and civilian sector who served there during the war". Feeling as if he might not hold himself together, the Vice-President said to the secretary of defense while he looked at one of the digital clocks on the wall, "Excuse me but I believe that we should be getting up to the press room". The other man nodded and they soon left to join up with everyone else as they walked down the crowded hall to the Press Room.

**February 23rd, 2010**

**Fao, Iraq, 8:45pm**

Although having mostly avoided the non-stop chaos that engulfed Baghdad and the other big cities, the city of Fao had seen its fair share of carnage that now the large amounts of oil money had now started to repair. Still the corruption and sporadic attacks created delays in the rebuilding of the city and its port facilities. Its location near Iran and the entrance for ships loading Iraqi Oil into the gulf ensured that it would have a large security presence. Furthermore the return of British forces along wither an international forces from other countries helped speed up the process as well as bring back the chaos that plagued other Iraqi cities.

Looking out from his headquarters in a three story building, Lieutenant General Richard Percival winced at the sight since it felt to him that the city had not changed after all despite the inflow of money and the recent quiet that followed the drop in violence. Scanning the area with his binoculars as well as looking at different video monitors, he could still see the scars that the insurgency had left on the landscape. Clearing those thoughts from his mind, the British general turned to one of his aides and asked, "So any word from our colleagues?"

The aide in question replied, "No sir, the others have not noticed anything out of the ordinary. As for our own forces, they are busy out in the field with their Iraqi counterparts and we are trying to learn to work together again. And as for the Americans and Japanese their local commanders will soon be here to meet you and their units are also out in the field in full strength".

Percival nodded in agreement and then replied, "Well with the experience the Americans had received if a situation should develop then we'll be alright. And as they have stated before, if one of those kaiju showed up then at least we will meet it in full force".

Already on the streets, squads of men and tanks from the different nations were already patrolling the streets with helicopters flying overhead. At the harbor, a few small destroyers and frigates as well as multiple patrol boats kept watch as tankers headed in to dock with the platforms and take on oil. Though it had remained relatively peaceful, all of them knew that the conflicts of the past had not been easily set aside.

In fact, it was as during the past few weeks, a score of guerilla fighters began to infiltrate the main oil terminal. Though most had the standard weapons that most groups have, some had brought in deadly modern ones with help from corrupted officials. Knowing that their enemy had the capability to observe their movements, they seemed to move "inch by inch" as they placed their gear in safe spots. Once there, they began to plan for the right moment when they could kill as much of their enemy as possible even if meant sacrificing their own lives as well.

Hiding in the rubble and yet it seemed in plain sight, scouts watched their foes while observing their colleagues as they placed bombs and booby traps for their unsuspecting foes. Once they had set up the traps as well as the roadblocks, the scouts scurried back to cover, often with just a few seconds to spare before enemy scouts could spot them in turn.

In the waters of the harbor, a similar process was going on as among the many civilian vessels, some began to float close by the warships and the large tankers as well as the oil terminal. At first, the sentries kept an eye on them but when the civilian ships showed no sign of hostility, they continued on their business. It proved a mistake though as those that floated close by were almost jammed to the gunwales with insurgents and explosives.

Waiting in a somewhat hidden location, the field commanders of the insurgent groups in the area waited for word that everything was in place. Though they could feel the eyes of their common enemy looking for them, the leaders, all of them veterans, all continued to focus on the task at hand, as they waited for their men to return. Soon the strain of the waiting began to take its toll but before anyone could do anything about it, a knock at several doors attracted their attention. Each one of the commanders went to answer the door and they all saw messengers who looked out of breath and with messages in hand. After a few minutes of conferring with their subordinates, the leaders gathered to compare notes as the air became tense around the room. In several moments, they all decided it was time and soon the attacks orders began to make their way as they prepared to move to a new location.

Back on the streets the waiting men all took deep sighs of relief before they began to set up their weapons. Thanks to the surveillance, capabilities of their foes it took them longer than expected to get everything to position. It was only because their foes operated in a predictable pattern that the insurgents could proceed mostly unhindered. When they finished readying the last of the traps, most of the fighters scurried to defensive positions while the rest prepared to engage and kill as many of their foes as possible.

Percival had just returned to his quarters with some food to eat when the first explosions could be heard from outside, the force strong enough to shatter the windows in his room. Taking cover, he scurried away towards the center of the room in order to check himself for any injuries before he tried to contact anyone while searching for a weapon. After a few minutes, the knock at the door attracted his attention and with a gun at the ready, he told them to come in. Seeing it to be some of his aides, he lowered his rifle while asking in a shocked tone, "What the bloody hell is going on out there?"

One of the security personnel replied, "Sir, we've received reports of attacks all around the city. Most seem to focus on us but some have also occurred at the port and oil terminal as well".

Wincing at the news, Percival nodded and then said, "Get on the line to other nearby units and tell them to proceed here as quickly as possible. Also send everyone in the city out and take every precaution to ensure safety". With that, they all rushed out of the building as they could hear the sounds of mortars nearby. Once they all got outside and saw the chaos, Percival muttered loudly, "Damm, we're really back in it now once again". An explosion proved that statement as the general and his staff ducked before heading out to the battle zone.

Already the combined forces had scrambled out of their barracks and depots when they all heard the first wave of explosions. While it took time for some to respond to the sudden attack, others moved exceptionally quickly and had already engaged their attacks despite the fact that the militia fighters took them all by surprise. To add to their problems, the insurgents came from different groups and soon the amount of different firepower they had at their disposal came into play.

A similar situation was happening in the water as seemingly harmless boats suddenly came alive with rocket and machine gunfire from their decks. Soon the sound of large explosions joined the chaos as the hijacked vessels closed on their targets. The defenders on the ships and on the platforms and terminals managed to stop some but could not stop all as they reached their targets.

At first, a squad of militiamen would make their stand with AKs, machine guns and PRGs. While some stood their ground and died, others broke off and fell back in a seemingly disorganized fashion towards a more devastated section of the battlefield with the coalition and Iraqi troops hard on their heels. When finally seemingly backed into a corner, the insurgents turned around and made their stand while others suddenly appeared out of the ruins and blasted away with their machine guns, RPGs, and anti-tank missile launchers. Most of the time, it took savage fighting and airpower that hit too close to home for the trapped units to fight their way out.

The G-Force commanded elements had the worst time as the insurgents seemed to focus their fire on them and they had specific orders to deal with human forces. For operating in the region, that mainly meant hunkering down although the American elements were could engage since they had more experience and the G-Force high-level commanders might have done the same thing if they were on the ground. As for the others, their performance varied as the Americans performed well along with a few Iraqi units. It was the same story for the rest, as they had to learn exceptionally quickly on surviving in an urban battle zone with the British forces having the most success.

Still, the insurgents had the advantage of surprise, initiative and the willingness to die and to fight harder than their foes. Using human shields, they advanced on their enemies while taking potshots at their foes with the knowledge that whatever happened, their foes had terrible choices to make in order to survive. Already many civilians had died as the Iraqi and UN forces had to fire at them in order to get to the insurgents.

As the G-Force lead American and Japanese units held their ground, their commanders attempted to figure out a solution to the situation. So far, they kept the casualties of their men as well as their foes down although it did prove risky at times as they sent some of their men out to recover the injured on both sides in the midst of murderous fire. Both knew that it would not last and that they would have to take drastic measures to end their predicament even though it presented an ugly moral bind.

The problem finally made itself known as Lieutenant General Percival got on the line and demanded them harshly to go on the attack. At first, they ignored his summons while trying to stay alive against the violent assaults. Soon though it could not be put off as the American G-Force commander turned to his Japanese counterpart, "I'm sorry about all of this but right now I don't see any other option".

Though pained at the sight of what his men were going through, the Japanese commander nodded in understanding, "Although I can't officially commit to this, I can provide some unofficial help in terms of weapons. Right now we can hold our positions and makes sure that we can get them back since they're designed for the kaiju threat"

Thankful for the assistance, the American nodded and said, "Don't worry, I share the same sentiment. I'll keep some of the Bradleys and Abrams back to keep you covered from these bastards". He then turned and said over the command net, "Get some drivers to the maser tanks as soon as possible". In five very long minutes, the command arrangements and soon the Americans were ready to go.

With everything in place, the mixed combat groups set off while the Japanese elements began to tighten their perimeter. The combat groups consisted of a mix of Abrams and Bradleys that surrounded the Japanese maser tanks as they fought their way through the town. Whenever they ran into resistance, the American vehicles stopped while the infantry dismounted from the Bradleys to search for the nearby targets. Once they found the target, the infantry would mark it for the accompanying tanks and other AFV to bring under fire.

While the combat groups could provide relative position all around them, the insurgents eventually managed to get close enough to take shots at the maser tanks. The thin armor of the specialized tanks provided little protection as the RPG-7s destroyed them in huge fireballs. Although the American soldiers reacted in time, some of the skilled shooters switched position before they brought the combat groups under fire once more.

In another part of the town, Lieutenant General Percival was busy coordinating the defense while watching out for his own safety. As another round of explosions occurred close by, the general turned to one of his subordinates and asked harshly, "Any word from the other sectors". The subordinate shook his head to which Percival growled before he said harshly "This is truly an insane bloody mess that we have to deal with and it just keeps getting worse by the minute". He then got on the line and searched for a frequency, "Hello this is General Percival to reinforcement group, report status immediately".

It took a few minutes before the other voice came in on the line replied hastily, "Sir, we have run into heavy resistance from IEDs and insurgents. ETA of arrival is unknown".

Slamming the communications link back down to its holster, the British general turned to his fellow men and told them, "Order all forces in the area to take any appropriate action necessary to clear out these bastards". The rest bowed before they all headed back out into the killing zone.

From their hidden command center, the leaders of the irregular forces in the area observed with glee as their men battled against the hated infidels. Though they had hard fighting all the way, the occupiers had much worse since they operated separately and dealt with multiple problems. While the reinforcements that tried to make their way down from the north, they all knew that the men on the routes north of the town would complicate matters. After looking over the latest messages from above ground, the leader in charge of the group dictated a message for the groups in the area, "Isolate and destroy as many of them as possible".

Above them, both sides tore the town of Fao as well as a part of the oil terminals to get at each other. One by one, the positions fell to the attackers but a good portion managed to slip away before they joined up with other groups. Furthermore every position that fell cost many lives as well as several tanks and AFVs as the insurgents used RPGs and ATGMs to wreak havoc with the Abrams, Challengers, and Bradleys, the combined strikes of the rockets penetrating the advanced armor and engulfing the AFVs, particularly the lightly armored ones in huge balls of fire.

At the same time, the military forces in the area had to deal with rescuing civilians and dealing with the damage to the oil terminals. Already those that battled near the docks could see the carnage the fighting had wrought as alongside the damage to the pipes and the terminals, the attacks had also set afire at least two oil tankers and several other cargo ships.

Eventually the troops on the ground managed to gain the upper hand with the support of helicopters. Which began to hover more freely over the town as the insurgents ran low of anti-air ammunition. Hunkering down while switching their fire at the sky, the insurgents could not concentrate on the ground forces as they advanced to surround them.

Soon the fighting began to die down and with that, the Iraqi security forces and the UN elements took stock of the damage the fighting wrought on the area. All suffered heavy casualties and it depended on who had participated in the fighting the most.

Watching from a damaged three-story building, Percival winced at the sight of the losses the forces in the area had suffered. It took him a while before he spotted a haggard aide standing beside him. Once both exchanged salutes, Percival asked in a harsh tone, "What is it soldier". The aide whispered him the news about the reinforcements had just entered into the town. Growling in anger, the British general cursed aloud, "It's about bloody damm time they made it here. Unfortunately it was too late to make a difference". He immediately rushed out of the building while calling up the commanders of the G-Force contingent as well as the reinforcement convoy to meet up with them so that he could give a good tongue-lashing for their performance. Though the G-Force suffered units suffered heavily as everyone else, they managed to keep their casualties down by avoiding most of the heavy combat except for the dispatch of the combat groups.

**February 24th, 2010**

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, 9:35am**

While comparatively far from the main warzones, the past few months of the crisis had transformed the capital of Saudi Arabia. While still a vital business center, it was also a military camp as well and had its fair share of problems with refugees. Since many of the refugees were mainly their own fellow citizens, the population of the city was willing to help within their means. That help did not extend to the military camps outside of the capital since they consisted mainly of foreigners and to them, which brought up feeling of occupiers in the land where the two holiest sites of Islam resided in. Those feelings strengthened further as the people found out the foreigners had a large hand in the creation of the monsters that now devastated their homelands.

In a convoy that drove through the streets of the capital, General Torii and General Middleton looked at the latest notes from their colleagues while keeping an eye out for any threat, particularly in the case of Middleton. When Torii looked to see his American colleague look out at the window, he commented, "It's hard to believe that such a city designed like this could house terrorists. I mean dealing with the mafia and doomsday cults is one thing but this is much different"

Nodding in agreement, the American general looked at their escort before he remarked, "Even in modern times and with the changes, old habits still die hard. I have learned that whether in the desolate areas or here, such attacks are very much possible. At least hopefully they won't have help from informants that are accompanying us".

Though Middleton was right on the money about the escort, events would prove him wrong as they convoy made its way through the numerous checkpoints. Some were actually working for several terrorist groups who operated in the area and had already furnished the information needed. Furthermore, the groups already knew the exact destination and waited for them to arrive with an ugly welcoming committee of their own.

When the motorcade made its way to the last few miles towards the Ministry of Defense, Middleton and Torii already saw the guests that waited for them as well as the as the security that protected them from any inevitable threat. Middleton turned to Torii and asked him, "Are you ready for this?" His friend nodded and Middleton replied as he stepped out of the car, "Well let's get this show on the road then". They and the rest of the staff stepped out of their limousine where they could already see the Saudi general staff waiting for them.

As both groups exchanged greetings, the Saudi Minister of Defense (who was also the crown prince) said to his guests, "I want to thank you and your colleagues for meeting with us. I hope that the trip was not too trouble".

Middleton nodded and said, "No sir, it was not much of a problem and we understand why that you wanted to hold this informal meeting".

The Crown Prince nodded and replied, "Thank you so much for your understanding. Now we should probably get inside where it is more comfortable".

A sudden explosion took them all by surprise as they turned to find its source and they soon saw the trail of rockets and mortars with more explosions following right behind them. Instinctively, everyone took cover with the two G-force generals taking cover behind the damaged limousine as gunfire erupted all around him or her.

When it stopped for several moments, Middleton turned to peek out at what was hammering at them. Through the flashes of gunfire and smoke from the burning cars, he thought he could see many small groups of men firing at them with different types of weapons. A round of bullets buzzed right over Middleton's head, which forced him to get back down as another wave of explosions occurred all around the compound. Cursing loudly he turned to see Torii looking around behind them and was about to ask when he saw what the Japanese general was looking at. Both generals turned to get another peek at the opposition for several moments before they suddenly made a dive for the M-16s guns that lay in the hands of already dead security personnel. Checking to see that the guns still had mostly full magazines, the two then joined in the defense.

Watching from a hidden location in a nearby building, the commander in charge of the attack smiled grimly as he saw his men blast away at the forces of the infidels and their dogs. Although they had suffered immense losses, the commander could see his foes suffering much worse with many dead and injured as well as the installations at the defense ministry suffering heavy damage. Turning away from the view, he said to one of his aides, "Order them to press their attack and do as much damage as possible. Also if it would be possible, capture some of the officials from this organization that is responsible for all of this".

Back on the ground at the Saudi Defense Ministry, blood, death and explosions continued to litter the streets. Even with reinforcements, the Saudi government troops as well as the security personnel from the motorcade suffered heavily as the intruders dug in and wielded very heavy firepower. Already RPGs and blown up several armored cars and the forces of the blasts sent them skyward before they landed back on the ground in a burned heap. In addition, the attackers had the anti-aircraft capability to keep away AH-64 helicopters as well as civilians from rushing in to assist the defenders.

In the thick of the fighting, Middleton and Torii were busy switching from one position to another. When they felt the intruders closing on them, they switched position with Torii moving first and Middleton right behind him. Once in a new position, they resumed firing on their attackers, picking their shots with care since it was getting difficult to find new magazines and they were still some distance away from help.

Ducking as several rounds of RPG fire passed by them, Middleton checked the latest magazine for his M-16 to see that it only had a few rounds left. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Torii who seemed to be more under strain than he was, he asked, "You alright over there"?

Breathing harshly as he tried to short out the experience of truly shooting at other human beings, the Japanese General replied, "It could be better". He then checked his ammunition before he added, "We better get to safety since we're running out of ammunition and I believe we won't be able to get any more especially from where we are".

Turning to look back at the ammunition he still had on hand, Middleton nodded before remarking, "First it would be nice to ensure that we get some help on hand". As if to prove his statement correct, several explosions caught their attention as they saw the attackers cut down a new arrival of security personnel that rushed out of the Defense ministry. Looking around, he sighed deeply before saying to Torii, "Alright lets get out of here slowly". The Japanese general nodded and the two began to sprint to relative safety.

On the other end of the line, the insurgents continued to fight well although they now started to suffer heavy losses. Already they had run low on ammunition for key anti-tank and anti-air weapons and more reinforcements continued to pour in. While ready to die, a good portion felt that they had not done enough and others felt that it would be better to fight another day. Soon some began to retreat from the battle zone while the rest remained at their positions and fired away with their remaining weapons. Also a few checked to see if they had any bombs left and once they did, they prepared to use them in a last-ditch measure.

After seemingly eternally long minutes of shooting and sprinting, the two exhausted generals made their way back to safety. In fact, friendly fire nearly killed them as the smoke made shooting difficult on all sides and the fact that the intruders managed to do what they did shook the spines of the Saudi and other security forces. When the security people found out whom they were shooting at, they stood down as their own commanders headed to meet the harried generals.

Cutting to the chase, Middleton immediately asked, "What's the status report". The lead officer immediately began to brief the two foreign generals but the news did not do much to assure them as Middleton said to him, "Once you get any information, let us know". He then turned to ask Torii, "How did our people fare"?

With a hard look in his eyes, the Japanese general replied, "We lost five people with 18 injured. Those that attacked us really knew and meant business". He was tense as he spoke those words and Middleton felt sympathy for his G-Force colleague and was about to say more but then high level Saudi personnel came up to them.

After all exchanged greetings, one of the Saudi leaders asked the generals, "Are you alright". Middleton and Torii nodded hastily and the Saudi general continued, "Right now we're rounding up the prisoners and taking them for interrogation. If you wish, you may have your own personnel observe". Both nodded before the Saudi general then said, "I suggest we all get inside since it does not feel safe out here at the moment". Several large explosions proved his statement correct as the security services tried to clear out the last pocket of resistance. All immediately headed back into the Defense Ministry building, all thoughts about the meeting put aside for the moment.

**February 25th, 2010**

**United Nations, New York City, 9:50pm**

Though sitting deep in thought, Japanese Ambassador Hitoshi Kondo could not help notice the growing crowds of protesters as his limousine headed from the Japanese compound to the UN. Catching small glimpses of the faces of some of the protesters, Kondo winced as this made his job and that of his American colleagues already much harder. Trying to push that aside, he turned to take a sip of water before he looked back over the information and reviewed the plans for the meeting.

Soon the limousine arrived at the underground parking garage and the Japanese delegation immediately emerged to head into the building. Moving quickly through the building, they arrived at the UN Secretary General's office. Taking a deep breath, Kondo entered the room to find the secretary general as well as the ambassadors from some of the nations on the UN Security Council already waiting for him. Noticing the faces of his audience trying too hard to be nice, Kondo was immediately on guard as he and his group took their own seats while aides set up the link with UNGCC headquarters at Tsukuba.

After a few minutes, the face of Director Matsuda appeared on the screen. Though he did his best to hide it, Kondo clearly saw the small traces of fatigue on the face and body of the Director. Wincing at the sight of most of the other ambassadors, he then sat down and waited while the meeting began. The first words that came out of both sides ensured that the meeting would go on long into the night.

**February 27th, 2010**

**Manama, Bahrain, near US 5th fleet headquarters, 10:20pm**

Due to the presence of many different nations in the area as well as the large naval traffic in the area, a large number of foreigners swarmed the area while the base sometimes resembled that of Pearl Harbor and San Diego. Thus far, the combined security services managed to keep the peace but at times, the number of people passing through stretched their resources, as they also had to deal with refugees. So far, things had remained quiet as warships and military planes continued to pass through the base to their destination. Still all knew that unsavory people had kept the base under close surveillance and were still operating despite attempts by security services to clear them out.

The resulting increase in the number of personnel at the base did prove a boon to business as scores of cars and trucks from the local businesses in the area continued to stop by into the area to drop off cargo for the scores of personnel. Some on the base did have concern about security but so far, there had been very few incidents and the security services managed to take care of it.

Not far away and in the midst of the traffic, several groups of cars and trucks seemed to be heading towards the naval base. On the outside, they resembled the normal business that passed through the gates every day. However, they all had special cargo, some of it proved exceptionally dangerous, and those that drove in the trucks with the special cargo hoped that they would be able to last long enough to deliver it to their intended recipients.

Soon enough, the multiple convoys of cars and trucks arrived near the entrance to the US 5th fleet headquarters where they all caught sight of the security measures. A thick concrete barrier lined most of the base with multiple new guard and defensive towers interposed along and above the wall. Squads of security and infantry patrolled the perimeter with several wheeled vehicles at the entrances. Though they could not get a clear look, the intruders saw that while some of the guards were asleep, others were very much awake. While this did pose a problem, it did not deter them from their mission as the last of their colleagues arrived nearby. Checking to ensure everything was in order, they whispered their prayers to heaven before they charged straight at their enemies.

Though the guards were well aware of the possibility of attacks of this nature, the sight of several large trucks heading at them took them by surprise. A few managed to get off shots before the resulting explosions from the trucks killed them all as well as the drivers. Even though the flames burned brightly, the remaining trucks and the accompanying cars crashed through and began to spread around the entire base.

Already the security services had sprung into action but the sight of the explosions stunned them for several critical minutes. The insurgents cut some down as they sped about the facilities before the security services from many different nations could react. Soon several firefights began as the security forces attempted to chase down the fast moving intruders. Armed to the teeth and more than ready to die, the intruders in turn had already had the military personnel on the base pinned down.

Although they had a general idea of the layout of the base, the insurgents still had to consult their maps as the fast driving on the base ensured that they could not identify a suitable target quickly. That gave the security personnel a chance to take some of them out though when some of the cars became disabled, they exploded in huge fireballs as the explosives that each vehicle had packed inside went up. Soon though, the fast moving insurgents all had found their assigned targets. Counting their blessings, the passengers in the multiple vehicles on the base looked at each other for one last time before they charged headlong towards their targets.

To all of the military personnel on the base, it seemed that the area was engulfed in a huge firestorm as they all saw the huge fireballs occurring in the sky at the same time. Even when the explosions did not cause any fires, they left enormous damage as the smoke cleared to show buildings that were badly damage and scores of bodies all over the ground.

Struggling to get clear of the carnage and reach the makeshift command post, General Daisuke Tachibana looked on in horror as the dead and wounded lined the pavement. When he saw many of his personnel lined the street, the general winced in momentary anger at the losses. It got so bad to the point that when he spotted an equally stunned Miki Saegusa, he smiled in relief before he asked, "Anyone else get out?"

Horrifically stunned by what she had just witnessed, the young commander answered back in a quaking voice and tears in her eyes, "I just saw several others as I got out of the building I was in and as I was making my way here, I saw scores of bodies of our people on the pavement. Some were dead but many others were badly wounded" The young Japanese commander could not say any more as her emotions attempted to get the best of her.

One of the American G-Force officers made his way to the two Japanese commanders and gave his report, "I just got word from the security personnel that they just pulled out more bodies and are still continuing but don't expect much hope. The bastards who did this knew their business". He then turned to look at the ruins, his eyes starting to water as he took in the sight of the horror, before he said angrily aloud, "This is just like the madhouse in Lebanon in 83".

Although he understood exactly how the American felt, Tachibana reminded him harshly, "Calm yourself soldier and remember who you are. For now lets take stock of our people here while we try to contact our forces. Once we do that they we update Tokyo". Saegusa and the American nodded before they ran off, leaving the field commander of UNGCC forces in the main battle zone wondering about his limited options.

**March 1st, 2010**

**Skies over North Africa the Middle East:**

To those that patrolled the skies of the Middle East, the eternal night sky looked just as peaceful and beautiful when the first traces of true human civilization sprung up from the ground. Yet despite the recent quiet, those that had survived the past few months knew that the skies had become just as dangerous as living and fighting on the ground. Even for the tired pilots who patrolled the night skies at this ungodly hour, the memories of the past battles mostly helped in fighting off the need for rest. All knew that they were the first line of defense should another monster attack break out and had therefore loaded themselves with a wide range of weapons.

They were not the only ones for scores of anti-aircraft defenses stood ready as their radar systems sniffed for any sign of trouble. Fortunately, due to impressive organization, the airways managed to remain free for civilian traffic though the constant military flights had overtaken them. Despite that, there had been a few narrow escapes and it was only through superb training and command and control from G-Force commanders that no incidents of friendly fire occurred.

So far, the peace in the skies had been at times unnerving yet very welcoming and soon boredom began to set in among the lesser trained units. However, the silence would die as dark forces began to stir once more and head towards civilization. Almost as if by instinct or an act of the heavens, the kaiju would all attack at about the same time and humanity found itself fighting for its life once again.

**Persian Gulf, midnight:**

With the carnage of the recent naval battle in their minds, scores of warships from many nations, some of them very hostile to each other, patrolled the entire Persian Gulf from one end to the other end. All had their radars turned on to full power, their weapons loaded and a good portion of their crews at battle stations. So far despite several sightings, none of them saw any major action that rivaled the scale of the naval fight against Godzilla and many of the captains hoped that it would be the case again this night.

In his quarters on the JDS _Huyga_, Rear-Admiral Tatsuya Omori was busy looking over several reports from both Tokyo and from the different field commands. Although most of the contents were minor things, the admiral felt it best to get everything squared away before he retired for the night. Furthermore, he could start with a clean slate the next day since literally almost everyday seemed to be a very long one even without attacks by the kaiju and tomorrow felt no different. Stretching his hands, the admiral turned to check up on the latest news although he could already guess most of the contents and the tone of the writers of the news reports.

That was then the alarm began to ring throughout the whole ship as well as the rest of the fleet. Growling at the intrusion, Omori hastily checked his uniform before he headed to the bridge with a grim look on his face as he saw the crews rushing to action stations. When he spotted his XO, the admiral rushed to him and asked hastily, "What's going on here, has there been an attack"?

Nodding, the XO then pointed to several of the radar screens, which were all tracking the same target, "We intercepted word that a kaiju has been spotted off the Iranian coast. After the first attack came in, the target launched another attack on another target about an hour later and then forty minutes later another place was hit by the monster". Pausing for a moment to look back at the radar screens, he then said quietly, "Also from the general description of the kaiju, we have an idea of who it is".

Nodding at the XO's words, Omori then walked over to a communications console while saying, "Alright lets start lighting things up in case the kaiju decides to pay us a visit. What's the status of the rest of the fleet"?

One of the officers replied, "Sir, the other task forces have almost completed preparations and their carriers have planes ready on the deck. As for the rest, they're taking longer and also some have already turned and headed towards the coast".

Wincing at its implications, Omori then settled on his orders, "Order alert fighters and helicopters airborne while the rest remain ready to go. Also order the ships to close in slowly on the coast and signal headquarters for assistance". He then turned out to look at the window as the accompanying cruisers and destroyers made their turns before they started to head east, their weapons at the ready.

100 miles to the east, the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_ and the _Carl Vinson_ were already heading towards the general area of the disturbance with fighters already on their decks and their ships tightening up formation. That left one thing to do for the sailors on both carrier groups, wait and find out information.

Both carrier admirals had that exact thought in mind as they listened in on the communications traffic coming in from CIC. Unfortunately, the officers down there told both admirals that there was much confusion and little chance of getting concrete details. Suddenly they just then got word that several other US carriers had already began to launch their air groups into the air. Both carrier admirals had similar reactions to that statement though what they showed on their faces was different as each stormed out to get on the communications link.

"So any ideas on what should we do?" Bergen asked on one end of the line.

On the other end, Carlson winced before she replied, "There is only one option that I can think of and we both won't like it".

Bergen thought about it knowingly for a moment before he replied, "Alright then, get the fighters ready to go and I'll contact Omori about our situation. Damm this insane madness just keeps getting better doesn't it"?

Carlson laughed and remarked, "Makes you wish for the old days doesn't". She then got off the link and turned head back to bridge where she announced to everyone else, "Get the air group ready to go and sound battle stations".

Soon the flight decks of the carriers and the cruisers came alive as the surprised crews rushed to get planes and helicopters into the air. Within 15 minutes, a gaggle of Seahawk helicopters took off and assumed their positions at the outer edge of the fleet formation. Several minutes later, the _Carl Vinson_ turned into the wind to launch two flights of four Super Hornets along with two E-2 Hawkeyes. Once airborne, they formed up in groups before they headed east.

It would not be long before the scattered elements of the G-Force fleet entered into range where they began to pick up the sounds of battle. When the sounds of the battle began to clear up, the commanders winced as they heard the sounds of lightning, the crackle of heads, and the words "Golden Dragon" they all knew who and what they were facing.

**Mediterranean Sea, midnight:**

While not on the scale as that seen in the Persian Gulf, scores of warships and military planes patrolled the large body of water that lay between Europe and Africa. A large part of Europe's military patrolled the Med since they feared that the continual attacks by the monsters would eventually sweep over Europe. In addition, they tried to control the amount of refugees streaming across the sea to get away from the horrific battle zone that engulfed their homelands. So far, they had not gone into any major action although they had to deal with sporadic attacks and they had to deal with the possibility of friendly fire incidents as some of the nations involved on the Middle Eastern side (mainly Israel and its Arab neighbors) were not on very good terms with each other.

The noise of jet aircraft filled the sky as scores of fighters patrolled in their assigned sections. Using the E-3s and E-2s as well as the European and American warships, the many different squadrons attempted to stay out of each other's way as they patrolled the skies of their common homelands.

As a flight of Israeli F-15s flew over its assigned area, their pilots strained in their seats as they tried to look all around them. As they looked down at the sight of the ships below them, some were impressed but the rest felt that they should be protecting their homelands directly. Soon enough, their radars as well as that of their accompanying American E-3 Sentry picked up the flight of Egyptian F-16s and their accompanying E-2 Hawkeye. Deciding to check in, the flight set course with the Egyptian flight coming into view several minutes later. Neither took any action although some did fly close enough to exchange sarcastic hellos before their respective flight commanders angrily ordered them back to station.

Suddenly their radars lit up as they spotted an enormous target heading straight at them. Immediately, the fighters readied themselves for action and their radar aircraft were about to call in reinforcements when a thin laser sliced through the body of the E-3, destroying it in an enormous fireball. Stunned at the sight the pilots of both nations scanned with their eyes and radar for any sigh of their target while the E-2 summoned reinforcements. They did not have long to wait as Gigan suddenly dropped in like a stone from above them, his claws already extend in the search for targets.

Despite the panic, the fighters immediately regrouped before they fired their first volley of missiles at the cyborg before they closed in to use their machine guns. Soon a vicious dogfight ensured as the best pilots from the Middle East battled against a horrific creature from the stars. In less than two minutes, those very same pilots now had to fight for their very lives as Gigan gained the upper hand. Already the monster had destroyed 20 percent of the Israeli fighter group and 35 percent of the Egyptian fighter group. Screeching in glee, Gigan raised its claws in a defensive posture as its foes regrouped for another attack, their pilots clearly trying to consider their ugly options. They all had one thought on their minds as they battled the cyborg, "Where the hell are those reinforcements"?

Those reinforcements, consisting of a mix of ships from many different nations all converged on the area but they came in staggered steps and soon those that approached from the south of Turkey would run into their own problems. At first, they had smooth sailing as their radar systems kept track of the air battle occurring hundreds of miles to the south. However, their sonar systems began to pick up traces of a large object heading straight at them from the dark depths of the ocean. Switching to the new threat, the ships slowed down their advance but that just provided an excellent target as the enormous objected picked out one of the ships in the formation for destruction. As the rest watched in horror, an enormous drill burst through the hull of a _Sovremenny_ class destroyer, the two halves of the Russian warship exploding as their ammunition cooked off.

As the smoke cleared from its large yellow eyes, Megalon roared in challenge to its surprised foes as they attempted to mount a defense. They soon obliged the giant insect kaiju as a hail of shells, missiles, and torpedoes crashed into its hide from all directions, the combined explosions forcing the monster to stumble back. Bellowing in challenge, the monster retaliated quickly with a hail of fireballs from its mouth and lighting blasts from its horn. While the lighting blasts from Megalon's horn melted then destroyed its victims, the fireballs crashed through the hulls of the warships before they exploded, taking the unfortunate victim with them in a huge fireball.

From the bridge of the one of the other _Sovremennys_, her captain watched in horror as the kaiju continued to destroy ships left and right. When he finally heard that they were online with other units in the area, he immediately yelled out over the command net, "To all nearby units, we need assistance immediately". An explosion provided enough proof as the captain began to scream into the command net for assistance while the rest wondered how long they could hold.

Roaring in glee at the destruction, it caused with its long-range weapons, Megalon closed in on his foes while wildly swinging its arms in every direction. Seeing what the kaiju was about to do, the remaining warships piled on the power to escape while training their weapons on their tormentor. It proved to be no avail as the insect kaiju caught up with them and began to tear into one of the American _Oliver Hazard Perry_class frigates, its hands smashing the superstructure into pieces within two minutes flat.

Watching from their bridges, the captains of the other warships in the fleet group wondered just when the reinforcements would get here. As he tried to absorb the losses thus far, the captain of the _Sovremenny _class destroyer turned back to inquire urgently about the reinforcements. When he received news that the reinforcements would arrive in five minutes, the Russian captain growled as he saw another warship go up in smoke. Suddenly he remembered one of the ugly truths of battle that he hoped that he and everyone around him would never have to witness first hand; the time needed for reinforcements to arrive depended on who would be alive when they arrived.

**75 miles west of Muscat, Oman, midnight:**

Through the sheer insanity that luck brings to all in war, the small country had avoided thus far the attacks that had plagued the other nations in the region. Unfortunately, due to its small size and its strategic location, it now hosted a large military presence with scores of planes and ships sorting from its few bases to patrol the critically important Strait of Hormuz. Despite the presence of the UN military forces in the country, terrorist attacks had already occurred though they did not prove catastrophic. Furthermore, the presence of old enemies in very close quarters provided more trouble as the military forces on both sides of the strait had to ensure exceptionally tight control or all hell would break loose. Still business continued as normal as scores of cargo ships, tanks and small fishing boats sailed through the strait on their regular business.

In the dark waters though, a large red mass silently observed the area as it began to make its way towards land. While on the prowl for much bigger game, the large red mass decided to settle for whatever targets within reach. Already the damage that the large red mass had included had mainly included sinking many small fishing vessels and cargo vessels as well as small damage to offshore installations. Now though, bigger game was on hand for the minds of the creatures that formed the collective red mass as they approached the shore.

Despite the fact that it was just after midnight and the fact that most of coastline now belonged to the military forces for their own use, some areas still were accessible to civilians who were still out in some numbers. To most of them, it felt like a normal quiet night that one could expect when living near multiple warzones. Unfortunately, that would not be the case as several of them soon spotted several crab-like creatures emerge from the water, their yellow eyes burning with eagerness for blood. Some did manage to get away but others were not fortunate as most of the creatures killed their victims with blasts of a horrific white mist from their mouths. Some even went further and suddenly jumped high into the air before they landed on their victims with some of them dying instantly as the sharp ends of the feet of the creatures killed them instantly. Those that managed to survive had the worst fate as the creatures angled their large jaws close to their victims while a smaller set of jaws emerged, bit into the victim and paralyzed it as the creatures began to pump high dangerous chemicals into their victim's system.

Soon with large amounts of dead behind them, the crab-like creatures began to advance inland as they began to pick up more victims to kill. However soon they began to run into resistance as first local police then military units arrived on the scene. Stunned at what they were facing, the new arrivals immediately started emptying their weapons to no avail, as the weapons had no effect on the thick bony skin of the invaders. Soon the red horde overran the first wave of the defense line with the unfortunate victims suffering the same fate as the civilians already killed. Even the local army soldiers in their British made Challenger tanks and other AFVs as the creatures incinerated them with a blast of white mist from their mouths or tore through the armor with utter ease.

Stunned at the scale of what they were facing, the survivors broke and ran for their lives with some of the remaining Challengers and AFV not turning their weapons to fire on the beasts. Fortunately, the crab-like creatures soon ran into a much stronger defense line with tanks and troops already dug in and weapons aimed towards them. Angling all of their guns down to fire in a flat trajectory, the AFV loosed round after round into the growing red tide with some of the shots slamming right on and incinerating the creatures where they stood while other blasts upturned them with their head in the ground and the feet wiggling in the air in different directions.

Surprised, at the resistance, the creatures howled into the night sky as one before they charged at their foes that blazed away at them with every weapon they had in their inventory. Though the machine guns and hand-held rocket launchers had no effect on the thick bony skin, the tank and artillery shells did begin to chop away at the increasing number of the red creatures. What really did it in terms of holding off the initial wave was the presence of the Japanese MBT-92s and DAG-MB96s maser tanks as their attached missile launchers had the explosive power to upturn the creatures while the energy that poured out of their dishes was enough to temporarily injure, if not destroy, parts of the body of individual targets. Unfortunately, though, the numbers of their common foe continued to grow and they managed to get close enough to use their own weapons.

Despite the fact that a large part of the red mass was now ashore in the form of the creatures, it still looked enormous to anyone who managed to catch a glimpse of it floating in the water and indeed it still was for despite being in the water, it took on a more recognizable shape. Growling as it felt battle going on above water, the creature let out a dark roar as it prepared to emerge for all eyes to see.

**Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates, midnight: **

Thanks to the immense amount of natural gas and oil deposits as well foreign direct investment, the Middle Eastern country had rose high in the ranks in terms of the economy and living standards to the point where it rivaled the economies of the west and Asia. With that, its cities have also rivaled that of the great metropolis of the world and it has hosted many grand events. Despite the dark gloom hanging over the country, the population continued to about its daily life and in fact, the cities were still jammed at midnight, their time.

Even the increased presence of military troops from foreign countries had not caused many problems for the area had been a staging area many times for US forces when dealing with Iraq. In fact, it had helped boost business even further and tight coordination with the security services had managed to keep incidents down.

Perhaps due to the chaos in the region, business at Abu Dhabi International Airport was booming as it handled both military and civilian flights. Not surprisingly, the increased business at the airport created delays, as it had to sort through. As a result, they had to hire more security to deal with the increased presence and to ensure that any emergency that occurred would not last very long. To add to the security problems, the UAE air force as well as some of the air forces from the other nations had recently based fighter squadrons at the airfields.

A few minutes before midnight, the airport's control tower detected a large UFO heading towards the capital with other radar sites detecting it soon after. Immediately, fighters scrambled into the air before they headed towards the incoming target, their pilots already steeling themselves for what was to come. They would not have long to wait as the target suddenly took the first wave of fighters by surprise, the resulting sonic boom killing several and forcing the rest to scatter. By the time they did reform, the monster flew past them towards the capital, explosions following on the ground in its wake.

Soon Rodan screeched as he spotted another wave of fighters blasting away at his hide. Growling in annoyance and eager for combat, the enormous flying monster charged at them head on, his mouth already spitting radioactive fire at his foes. Even with the fact that the pilots of the planes were among the best in the world, in a few minutes they had to fight for their very lives as Rodan picked them off one at a time.

Roaring in glee as the remnants of his foes regrouped, Rodan flew on only to run into a wall of more fighters as well as anti-aircraft gun and Hawk missile fire from the ground. The ground-based air defenses engaged first while the fighters circled the flying kaiju and attacked from long range and from a higher altitude than the monster with their missiles. Bellowing in anger, the flying kaiju dove down to a lower altitude as he searched for targets while exchanging fire with his assailants. Within a few minutes, the kaiju destroyed several of the Hawk missile batteries in his path before he resumed his course towards a large cluster of lights with the fighters and remaining air defenses blasting away at him from every direction.

Despite all of their attempts, the people on the ground soon noticed the battle in the sky and when they saw the flashes of explosions revealing what was going on, panic began to set in, as they all understood what it meant. It became even worse as the largest of the objects descended from the ground at horrendous speed while letting out an ear-splitting screech that shattered windows for miles and the eardrums of people who were nearby.

When Rodan saw the huge nest of lights below him, he opened his beak in a huge roar of glee before he began his descent towards the ground below him, eager for a feast as well as destruction. Soon he landed near Abu Dhabi's Marina Mall, his flapping wings already creating windstorms that had the strength to tear some of the most modern buildings apart. Opening his beak in a loud roar, the flying kaiju then let loose with a withering wave of radioactive energy into the surrounding area.

Already the ground forces had sprung into action but the narrow streets and the evacuation ensured that they would not have an easy time to reach the kaiju. It was pretty much the same for the air force due to the large number of civilians in the area as well. As for attacking from the water, the host nation had a very small force and they could expect little assistance. Until they got clear, Rodan was very much unopposed as he began his march on the city and it would remain that way for the next few hours or so.

* * *

Author's Note: I only have one note this time and I truly apologize for this but it's an announcement that I'm suspending all work on this permanently. It is due to the fact that certain other issues have arisen that require my immediate attention. This does not mean that I did not hate my work on this, I fact I enjoyed working on this thus far and am disappointed that I won't be able to continue on this particular story.

I hope that you've all liked reading the story up to this very point.


	13. Carnage and a premonition

Chapter 13: Carnage and a premonition

**March 1st, 2010**

**Persian Gulf, 2:30am**

High in the night sky, a three-headed demon of death flew towards his destination, his enormous wings moving rapidly and his three heads crackling madly. Soaring in the dark cloudy night, King Ghidorah let out multiple roars and screeches as he searched for targets. Already eager for carnage, the three-headed kaiju from the stars had already rained random blasts of lighting from his three heads towards the ground. To those that could not see the monster, it seemed that the rain of lighting signified that whatever entity they believed in was exceptionally angry and that they would suffer divine punishment.

After flying in the sky for several hours while destroying stray planes in the air, the three heads all roared in unison as they found a large cluster of lights far below them. Crackling in glee at the carnage around and below him, the monster dove from the sky down onto the terrified population, the three heads already spitting out yellow lightning bolts. Whenever the lightning bolts struck home, they almost instantly started immense fires.

As the monster ascended back into the sky, the three heads blinked as they spotted several dark groups heading towards his direction. Screeching as the potential foes arrived, King Ghidorah turned around to meet the attack, his three heads already blazing away with lightning bolts. The blasts instantly killed three of the intruders and scattered the rest as King Ghidorah flew straight into their midst.

Quickly regrouping back into formation, the MIG-29s moved in to engage the space kaiju with missiles and machine gun fire. However, King Ghidorah quickly overwhelmed his foes wiping out a large number of them and sending the rest into retreat with the three-headed dragon in hot pursuit. From time to time, several fighters broke off from their main groups in order to distract the huge space kaiju, an act that they paid for with their lives as they lasted for only several seconds.

To the pilots in the fleeing planes, it seemed that death was inevitable and some began to make their peace with the lord of their faith. Fortunately, fate intervened as a wave of missiles slammed into Ghidorah's thick golden hide. Bellowing in anger, he turned around to face a large wave of F-15s, F/A-18s and Japanese F-2s flying straight at him with a blaze of missiles with gunfire following on behind. Even as explosions surrounded his body, King Ghidorah turned around and charged headlong at the new arrivals, his heads firing rapid shots of lightning bolts.

In turn, the fighters broke formation into smaller groups before they returned to engaging the three headed space kaiju. While the lightning bolts vaporized several fighters, the rest pressed on with their assaults with the pilots skillfully escaping King Ghidorah's retaliation.

Moving in to engage their target, the new arrivals quickly focused their fire on the monster form the rear. As a group of three fighters each bored in rapidly on Ghidorah, they unloaded as much of their firepower as they could before they flew upward and away from the monster. Some did not move fast enough and as a result, they flew directly past King Ghidorah who instantly vaporized them with lightning blasts from his three heads.

Pulling up from his own strike on the monster, the flight leader turned around to observe the action before he radioed his comrades, "To all fighters, continue your attack on the monster." He then switched frequencies and contacted the other squadrons, requesting them to attack. While some did acknowledged the order and joined in alongside the G-Force units, a lot others replied that they were combat ineffective although radar scans showed that some were still capable of fight.

Moving his three heads rapidly and in anger, Ghidorah let out a withering storm of yellow lighting on his aerial foes. Even the new arrivals suffered losses and if they did, those that had initially engaged the three-headed kaiju had it worse as the lighting barrage vaporized at least two full squadrons.

As he pulled his F-15J away from another attack run, the flight leader looked on to see his fellow pilots struggle against the monster. Wincing as he witnessed the yellow lighting beams blow away more fighters, he immediately got on the command net, "Request status update."

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "The SAMs will be ready in 3 minutes, prepare to disengage."

Nodding in grim agreement, the flight leader turned back to the battle, his remaining weapons already armed and other fighters flying alongside him. He let loose an AMRAAM missile as well as a barrage of machine gun fire before he gunned his engines to full power to run from the field with several others following close behind.

Crackling madly, King Ghidorah continued his relentless assault on his foes, his three heads blazing away while flying at incredible speeds. Completely focused on the targets in front of him, the three-headed kaiju did not sense the arrival of a swarm of missiles. It was only when his foes truly began to scatter that the monster sensed the approach of a new threat.

Seeing their chance, the remaining fighters fired off the last of their weapons before they dove out of the line of fire, not wanting to be around to observe the results. Rocketing away from the scene as fast as they dared, they heard the sounds of the explosions as the combined missiles exploded all around their foe.

His three heads crackling madly as he saw his foes fleeing from him, King Ghidorah screech in victory before he resumed flying once more. However, that changed as he picked up the sound of missiles heading his. Turning around to find the source, he instead ran into a fearsome hail of missile fire with the barrage arriving quickly enough to prevent Ghidorah from reacting effectively to the attack.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained around the monster were the flames and smoke from the destruction below as well as a virtually clear sky all around him. Crackling his three heads angrily, King Ghidorah began to flap his wings at rapid speeds as he attempted to search for those that escaped his wrath. However, the three-headed space kaiju had no luck and what resembled anger, let loose an intense barrage of lightning bolts from its three mouths in all directions, the sight of which resumed a lighting storm to those far below him.

**March 1st, 2010**

**Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates, 3:10am**

As he saw groups of vehicles armed with weapons aiming at him, Rodan let out a huge roar before he started rapidly flapping his wings. Almost instantly, it started huge windstorms that rapidly swept aside wreckage from the skyscrapers as well as cars and smaller military vehicles. Squawking in glee at the carnage, Rodan began to advance forward, his huge wings destroying the multiple buildings in his path.

In their tanks and other IFVs, the crews waited worriedly for the word to fire while hearing and seeing what seemed to be small tornadoes occurring all around them. Mixed in with the ground combat vehicles were anti-aircraft vehicles, their weapons already aimed sky ward. Once the monster began to advance towards them, the order came down and the crews of multiple vehicles pressed the triggers.

Rodan immediately blinked his eyes as a huge storm of fire slammed into the surrounding area all around him. Letting out angry roars, Rodan immediately began to flap his wings at a rate that was truly impressive for his size and height. Though the tanks mostly remained stationary, a large portion of the other vehicles proved vulnerable as the enormous windstorms swept them aside like toys. When they crashed into the wreckage of buildings, some of them exploded, starting large fires.

Roaring angrily at the resistance his foes threw up, Rodan attempted to take to the air. However, the ground forces quickly kept track of the monster as they unleashed a hail of gun and missile fire on him, forcing him to struggle as he attempted to get airborne. Landing back on the ground, Rodan let out an enraged bellow before his beak opened and he let loose a barrage of his red atomic ray.

Even if the energy ray did not hit the kaiju's foes, the resulting damage was enormous as the atomic ray ignited targets in its path, the resulting flames turning quickly into firestorms. The firestorms quickly engulfed those that had avoided Rodan's ray while forcing the rest to fall back. Shaking his head in glee, Rodan flapped his wings rapidly for several seconds before taking once more to the air. Flying at a low altitude, Rodan searched for targets below him, firing his red atomic ray in all directions while huge tornadoes and windstorms started in his passing.

Ascending in altitude, Rodan observed the destruction below while letting out what resembled a chuckle before he dove back down to unleash more havoc. Flying at incredible speeds, the flying kaiju would repeatedly ascend then descend back down towards the ground while flapping his wings madly and blasting away with his red atomic ray.

In turn, the ground forces turned their weapons up into the sky as they attempted to bring Rodan down through sheer volume of firepower. However, the monster's destructive capabilities quickly overwhelmed them with most feeling from the field. The rest along with the available G-Force ground units attempted to cover the retreat though they too also began to fall back shortly afterwards under the flying kaiju's relentless assault.

Satisfied with the carnage below, Rodan ascended to the sky and prepared to fly off. However, when Rodan flew some distance away from the devastated city, scores of fighters descended onto him with guns blazing and scores of missiles slamming into his thick hide in rapid succession. Angered by the sudden assault, Rodan immediately turned to engage, already firing his red atomic ray at the approaching new arrivals.

As the ranges closed drastically, the assembled fighters fired a volley of missiles before they split up to avoid the monster's red energy beam as well as his headlong rush. Several were not lucky as while the beam destroyed two planes, the rest fell against Rodan's headlong rush, either destroyed by slamming into his body or the sonic booms he left behind in his wake. Quickly reforming, the rest returned to engage Rodan with a mix of missiles and machine guns.

While the air battle raged over them, the ground forces attempted to regroup as tanks and vehicles poured in while the civilians and injured headed out to relative safety. Hurriedly getting everything ready, they soon had a mix of Patriot and S-400 launchers as well as scores of shorter ranged SAMs and heavy AA guns aimed at the night sky. Once everything was in place, the commanders on the ground immediately signaled those in the air to clear out of the way, an order many of them gladly agreed to. Unfortunately, not all made it out as the ground commanders ordered their anti-aircraft defenses to engage the rampaging flying kaiju.

Busy picking off the smaller prey that swarmed around him, Rodan did not look down until he saw the contrails of large missiles closing in rapidly. The missiles reached the huge flying monster before he had a chance to bring his atomic ray to bear, exploding with such force that Rodan lost balance and began to descend rapidly towards the ground with more missiles and gunfire following him all the way down. Landing with an enormous crash, Rodan let out a vicious roar from his beak, as he stood up from the ground, eager to return the favor.

His foes granted him that chance as they resumed firing despite the windstorms caused by his huge flapping wings. Slowing pressing in their assault despite the wreckage, the combined ground forces blasted away with all of their weapons at their disposal. While most munitions slammed onto the flying monster with some actually penetrating his thick hide, others exploded onto buildings, adding to the destruction that the monster had already wrought earlier.

Barking angrily at the firestorm unleashed all around him, Rodan opened his mouth before firing random shots of his atomic ray. At first, the red energy beam pierced into the buildings, turning them into wrecks that crushed the tanks and other AFVs. However, it became much worse when the red beam actually struck in or around the vehicles as they destroyed or disabled them, leaving the survivors vulnerable to Rodan's wrath to which he unleashed with great relish.

Roaring with glee as he observed the destruction, Rodan fired several more rounds of his atomic ray before he took to the air once more. Disorganized missile and anti-aircraft gunfire erupted all around him to which he replied by instantly vaporizing them with his red atomic ray. With their ground and air units badly battered, the command staff of the local combined forces watched helplessly as Rodan gained altitude.

Circling overhead as he scanned for potential targets, Rodan let out a roar of glee before he zoomed away towards the dawning sky, leaving a devastated metropolis quickly behind him.

**March 1st, 2010**

**Muscat, Oman, 4:30am**

For most of the entire morning, a huge mass of red continued on its inexorable course. In front of it, multiple squads of tanks and other AFV continued to blast away at the red mass in the hopes of slowing it down if not completely stopping it. The MBT-92s and the DAG-96s proved especially valuable as their energy beams and missiles inflicted the most damage on the red swarm. The ground forces used a mix of different tactics with some standing their ground and others moving all around the expanding red mass while pouring on the fire. Hovering in the air above the red mass, helicopters also added their weight to the defense with some actually pointing their chin-mounted guns almost straight down onto the red horde.

However, it proved futile as the crab-like creatures continued to advance in immense numbers. The crabs quickly overran those that stood their ground and for those that circled them, they retaliated by firing a white energy-like beam that destroyed the armored units. As the ranges closed to direct, the ground forces attempted to open up the distance with some driving off to the side of the huge red mass. While it did work in several cases, most of the time it failed as small parts of the red mass broke off to engage, often overwhelming their foes. For those out in the open, it was much worse as several creatures swarmed over those unfortunate and immediately began to tear them apart. Even the freeze tanks were overwhelmed as the crab-like creatures surrounded then enveloped them while their main weapon couldn't reach them at all or do so in a quick time period.

With the help of UAVs, the two commanders of the G-Force elements in the area watched as their forces along with that of other nations attempt to stem the red tide. As it overwhelmed another roadblock, the Japanese colonel turned to his American counterpart and asked him, "We did already send the information about what was going on here, am I right."

The American colonel nodded before he answered back, "Yes I did but I also got the reply back that at this very moment they are also engaging several other kaiju as well". He paused for a moment before continuing on, "However they also state that due to the suspect nature of the kaiju that we are fighting, they're promising us priority in air support."

Although he knew of the casualties that squadrons had taken during the big fight against Godzilla, the Japanese colonel nodded, "Good." Pausing to take a deep breath as he watched the screen the Japanese officer replied, "Well time to return to our duties."

At another part of the field headquarters, the British and the Arabs watched with grim looks on their faces as they observed the large force of crab-like creatures moving every closer to the large city. Watching in dark silence for several minutes, one of the Arab officers turned to his British officers

Waiting high above in the sky for word from the ground force, an assembling air fleet had a grand view of the fighting below. The tension increased as several of the crablike creatures fired into the air, mainly aiming at the helicopters that directly supported the ground units. Although they did not hit anything the sight the white energy beam did unnerve the waiting pilots most kept their cool until the orders came in.

Diving in from the night sky, the assembled air fleet unleashed its combined destructive power onto the red swarm as it continued its advance. A hail of weapons exploded amongst the creatures, the combined power strong enough to burst through the thick skeleton of the creatures.

In turn, the crabs retaliated quickly by firing their white energy beams into the night sky, turning it into a kill zone for the air units. Several fighters immediately went down due to the barrage and others soon joined them as the white energy beams vaporized them despite the desperate maneuvers their pilots undertook to stay alive.

Not far from the outskirts of Oman, the few reinforcements that were available were busy attempting to form up. Amongst that group were a large number of DAG-96s and MBT-92s, their large energy dishes charged up and armed with a full load of missiles. When the red crabs approached, the Japanese tanks started firing at point blank range along with the rest of the tanks and AFV, the shells, missiles and energy beams raking the immense red mass.

At first, it seemed that the line would hold for the red crabs seemed to begin to move in the opposite direction. The armored force began to advance as it seemed that they had their foes on the run with IFVs and the Japanese tanks laying down steady fire with tank and artillery firing joining in as soon their crews could feed in the next shell to the guns. However even in seeming retreat, the red crabs were still dangerous as they raked their pursuers with blasts of their white midst, which inflicted serious losses. Furthermore, a large piece of the red mass broke off from the main group and began to go around the ground forces, forcing them to split their fire and allowing one or the other to overwhelm the defense. Not surprisingly, they quickly forced the combined forces back onto the defensive.

At one of the field headquarters, the G-Force command staff watched with grim silence as their forces battled against the seemingly alien-like red creatures to which they knew instinctively what they were facing. As he saw the second large red mass devastate a row of tanks and IFVs, the American commander turned to his Japanese counterpart, "Can they hold on any longer?"

The Japanese commander shook his head before he stated, "We've already committed most of our reserves and the air units have taken a beating." Pausing for a moment, he then concluded, "If they want us to delay the kaiju until they can get their population behind them clear, then I can only see a few options and none of them good."

Paling at what he had just heard, the American G-Force officer turned to look back as the huge red swarm of crab-like creatures pushed onward once more for several minutes. Just then, a beep on their communication links attracted their attention. Seeing who it was, the American commander turn to his Japanese counterpart and said, "I'd better take this call." Nodding in understanding, the Japanese commander headed back to control the battle while the American activated his link to find both an angry British general and his counterpart from the Royal Army of Oman.

While they kept, busy on the battle, everyone else within the field command post overhead the arguments developing between the American and their allies. It summed up to the American explaining somewhat in vain that they had committed all of their forces to which the British and the Oman general demanding that he send in more assistance to stop this threat. Furthermore, the American explained that they had lost most of their forces and that while they would be willing to continue, to risk them in reckless attacks would be insanity in the extreme.

As he finished, the American commander arrived back to watch the carnage playing out on the screens. Seeing the look on the Japanese commander's face he asked, "Was there anything that I missed?"

The Japanese man shrugged before he said, "They called at an inopportune moment as right now all forces have taken a beating and as you so eloquently put it, to continue at this stage would be madness."

The American turned to see what he meant and immediately winced at the sight. The crab-like creatures had overrun more of their position and though the G-force ground unit was still full of fight, it had suffered dreadful losses in the air and on the ground. Letting out a deep breath, the American replied, "Order our forces to retreat and hope that our allies will follow."

When the word came down to retreat, many were glad to hear it and promptly attempted to carry out those orders. However, the speed at which the allied forces conducted the withdrawal created chaos and decreased the resistance that faced the red swarm. Acting in a hive-like manner, they immediately lunged forward into the midst of their prey. While most of the defenders managed to get away, some were unlucky and they eventually headed into the city with the red-crablike creatures right behind them.

As innumerable yellow eyes scanned the city in front of them, they crabs all began to let out screeching roars of glee before they charged into the outer areas of the large city. Those defenders that had headed towards the city when the retreat order came now attempted to resume battle against the huge red swarm but it was futile as the red mass overwhelmed them almost instantly. With a huge source of prey all around them, the red crabs went berserk, turning the city into a smorgasbord with the humans as the unfortunate victims. By the time they were finished, a large part Muscat resembled a ghost town.

Thanks to UAVs and satellites, the command staffs at all levels had a ringside seat to the carnage. While the Arabs watched with dark anger and the command staffs of most of the rest of the world watched with awe and fear, the command staffs of the UNGCC watched with stony silence. To those that caught glimpses of the faces of the UNGCC, it left an angry wound that they would always remember in their future dealings with the UNGCC.

**March 1st, 2010**

**Mediterranean Sea, between Egypt and Cyprus, 6:30am**

Flying straight into a midst of fighter planes with his arms already stretched out, Gigan let out a screech before he began to swing his arms rapidly. Though many of the fighters managed to escape, some did not as Gigan's arms sliced them out of the sky. Letting out a screech of glee at the destruction the space kaiju dove back up higher into the sky with fighters following on behind before, he suddenly turned to dive right back down at them once more.

Those that survived Gigan's headlong rush attempted to open up the distance but the monster moved stunningly fast. Focusing on one or two planes, the space kaiju bore down at them while mostly ignoring the missile fire he dispatched his targets with quick slashes of his arms.

In the water below them, another battle raged between the beetle-like monster Megalon and the naval forces in the region. Bellowing angrily as another wave of missiles and shells slammed into his body, Megalon let out a vicious roar before he returned the favor by firing a yellow lightning beam from his horn at a frigate and several patrol boats. As he watched them explode, the monster slammed his metal arms together before he began to close on his next target, fireballs already spitting from his mouth.

On the bridge of another frigate, the captain and his command staff watched with horror as their foe vaporized several more smaller ships with lightning blasts from its horn. After seeing the remnants of the destroyed smaller ships sinking to the bottom, the captain activated a communications link and being to transmit, "Mayday, to all forces we are under attack, send assistance immediately." However, there were few reinforcements available and they were vainly trying to reach the battle zone.

Flying high in the air after delivering their attack runs on the two kaiju, the flight leaders of the American and Japanese squadrons present on the field took stock of the situation. Watching grimly as the fighter squadrons from the other nations attempted to battle the monster, several looked away as the two monsters cut down their foes, sometimes with chilling efficiency.

Wincing as he saw Gigan slice several F-15s to pieces, one of the American pilots yelled out, "We've got to do something they're not going to last much longer."

A Japanese squadron leader nodded before he activated a link to the communications net, "To all craft, report status and rally the coordinates that I am sending you." After a few long seconds, three fighters, all of them American but not affiliated with the UNGCC joined up, a sight that darkened the mood of everyone present. Looking down at the battle, the Japanese squadron leader remarked, "You'd think that with what they had experienced thus far, they would finally be able to work together."

To that statement, one of his American counterparts replied, "In some ways it doesn't surprise me. Even when a common threat encompasses the region, they still can't forget that they have unfinished business." Pausing for a moment as he saw Gigan swipe away at several Israeli planes while planes from other countries stood by to watch, the American finished, "The only thing that we're good for in this case is to mitigate the damage as best we can."

The lead Japanese squadron leader nodded in agreement as he checked weapon status before he said, "And that is what we're going to do. Break into section and do what you can to those two monsters. Hopefully this will motivate our allies to increase their efforts to cooperate."

With that, the larger air fleet broke into smaller sections each with a mix of American and Japanese fighters swarming towards the two beasts. While busy engaging the two targets, several of the American fighter pilots contacted their Middle Eastern counterparts and attempted to rally them.

Though they were indeed engaging the two kaiju, several Arab and Israeli planes had their targeting systems locked in from time to time on that of their opposing counterparts. That increased the stress on all sides, as the Israeli and Arab planes did not bring maximum firepower to bear on the two kaiju. In addition, it prevented them from having effective coordination, which would have increased the odds of survival for all involved.

Flying in the air through a storm of explosions, Gigan screeched as he observed the movements of his aerial foes. Slamming his hammer claws together, Gigan let out a roar from his beak before in charged at the fighters massing in front of him. Once he got into the midst of his targets, he began to slash rapidly away, killing several in almost instantaneous succession. Maneuvering rapidly around in the sky, Gigan prepared to repeat the attack while his foes prepared to defend themselves as best they could.

If things were bad enough in the air, they were worse in the water for Megalon had gained the upper hand against the naval forces engaging him. Though they had air support, it did not match what the air force threw against Gigan. Blazing away with every weapon they had even if it was not in optimal range, the naval units were already contemplating withdrawal. However, they would not have it easily as Megalon dove into the water then began to sprint rapidly towards one of the large frigates. With its arms combined together to form a drill and temporarily ignoring the fire from the other ships as well as aircraft, Megalon's armed crashed into the stern of the frigate with tremendous force.

As all watched in horror, the monster speared through the unfortunate vessel the drill crushing into millions of pieces the hull of the warship as well as its unfortunate human victims. When the destruction reached the ammunition magazines, the ship exploded before rapidly sinking. Rising from the devastation, Megalon roared in glee before he turned to focus on the rest of his foes as they attempted to flee for their lives after what they had just witnessed.

On an E-767 aircraft monitoring the battle zone, the air commanders observed the action with grim looks on their faces. As several more planes and ships disappeared from the screen, the American air commander looked to his Japanese counterpart and remarked, "The monsters have gained the upper hand and all forces have suffered heavy losses, you do know what needs to be done."

The Japanese air commander nodded before he got onto the communications link and said, "To all forces, commence fallback immediately." Deactivating it, he whispered aloud, "I hope that they will be quick enough in doing so."

When they received word of the retreat order, no one had any problem following it. Firing off every weapon that they had, most of the fighters flew away to safety at full power. Some remained and those that did split up to deal with both monsters even at the risk of degrading the desperately needed combine firepower. Although it did seem futile due to both monsters quickly wiping them out, it achieved its objective as it provided additional time for stragglers to flee from the battle zone.

With the sky and ocean suddenly clear, both monsters let out roars of victory before they disappeared into the depths of which they came, leaving only the burning wreckage of ships and planes to mark their presence.

**March 2nd, 2010**

**Doha, Quatar, 8:30pm**

Walking through the hallways of the main field headquarters for US forces in the region, Commander Miki Saegusa had much on her mind. Mentally replaying the events of the last few months and particularly the last few hours, her face turned grim as she considered the ramifications.

Not surprisingly, the UNGCC forces had a hard job ahead of them, in fact even harder than the first time around. In addition to fighting Godzilla as well as scores of other kaiju, they also had to deal with the population of the region, many of which were hostile to her and her colleagues. From time to time, she sensed from the personnel that worked with her as well as other UNGCC members that some wanted them to fail truly in their mission.

That thought shocked her as she attempted to figure out why someone, heck anyone, would wish such a fate. Though she herself had done questionable actions during the last war, she knew at times that should the UNGCC lose, then all of humanity would die at the hands of the kaiju. What she felt from those around her made her actions pale in comparison. Taking a deep breath, she whispered a small prayer to all of those that had departed as if asking for their counsel.

Suddenly a flash of orange light appeared in front of her, which took the form of a large moth along with two small girls in bright orange kimonos that appeared on the moth's side. Letting out a small smile, Saegusa whispered, "It is good to see you well. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

The two tiny girls nodded before spoke in unison as they replied, "Indeed we only wish it were for this is a grave crisis." Pausing for a moment, the two miniature women continued, "And we fear that it may turn disastrous."

Shocked for a moment by the statement, Saegusa inquired further, "Do you sense a possible future for us all."

The two small women nodded before they answered, "There are always many possible futures for all sentient beings. It all depends on the choices of those sentient beings"

Remembering what she had seen, Saegusa gulped before she took the plunge and asked, "Can you show me these futures that you have seen in your visions."

The two girls turned to look at each other and the large moth behind them before they silently nodded to her request. Silently they closed their eyes for several moments before Miki Saegusa stumbled back as if developing a sudden headache. Closing her eyes as tears began to form, the young Japanese female commander attempted to hold herself mentally together as she saw images that rivaled and at times surpassed her worst nightmares. When it ended, a seemingly aged Miki Saegusa asked in a pleading voice, "Can you help us, no, will you help us please?"

A deathly silence descended onto the hallway before the two answered her question, "We will do what we can but it is upon you all to prevail for each and every one of you holds the fate of the world in your hands." With that, the two girls and the moth disappeared; a stunned Miki Saegusa leaned against the wall as small silent tears came to her eyes. She wondered to herself what to do now for the images that she saw drained her mentally and for a moment, she seemed to have given up on life. These thoughts would haunt her as she returned to her quarters while ignoring the worried looks others gave her as she passed them by. When she returned to her quarters, she almost instantly fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

Notes:

-I apologize if this is short but well I've been getting myself back into all of this. Also the fact that I mainly focused on a monster combat chapter there are few instances of human conflict and all that.

-Due to fears that I may somewhat being repeating myself with the battle scenes for the different monsters, I decided not to add anymore that I hadn't put into during the previous chapter.

-The last part in this chapter is a warning of the potential future of the story.

* * *

Questions:

-Are there any improvements that I need to do, particularly on the combat scenes and all that. I kinda feel that I have some problems with them in this chapter.

As always please read and review.


	14. Taking stock and shadow meetings

Chapter 14: Taking stock and shadow meetings

**Tokyo Harbor, Japan:**

**March 5th, 10:30am**

One of the busiest ports of the world, Tokyo harbor was one of the main vital arteries for Japan in terms of bringing goods in and out of the country. Now it had even more guests as scores of military vessels lay alongside the port terminals as they loaded up on supplies. Already dockyard workers had operated around the clock to get equipment transported onto the ships and cycle them out of the harbor as fast as they could. As each ship docked in the harbor, the crews immediately went to work loading up their cargo with the supplies going in first and the military vehicles taking a longer period to load up. Out in the waters of the bay, scores of patrol boats zoomed back and forth in the water while helicopters flew over the ships as they attempted to ensure the flow of ships in and out of the bay in an orderly fashion. So far, they had had no acts of violence from outside and from within the country. Furthermore, they managed to maintain a sense of normalcy as civilian ships also continued to use the port despite being a secondary priority.

While they could easily get updates about the activities in Tokyo as well as the other harbors throughout the country from headquarters, members of the UNGCC command staff ventured out to observe the movements with their own eyes. For many, it brought back memories of younger years as they saw the faces of the troops heading into the region some with similar faces to what they had when they directly battled Godzilla.

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

**March 7th, 7:30pm**

Although the main naval base of the US Pacific Fleet was far from the action, all could sense the gravity of the situation many miles away. Like nearly all other bases in both Japan and America, they had been working round the clock to funnel supplies in multiple directions. Though most headed straight to the Middle East, others journeyed for Tokyo where they would either transfer onto ships heading for the Middle East or head straight for the UNGCC.

At Hickam Air Force base, the command staff was busy working around the clock as they arranged for US air squadrons to head to the region. Most of the fighters were laden with dummy stores as they took off into the air. Following on behind were a mix of C-17s as well as civilian aircraft that loaded to the full with ammunition, fuel and other stores that an army needed just to even basically function.

Watching the movements of the men and material to the west, the staff of PACCOM could not help but be impressed with the work done thus far. Despite the inevitable mishaps and accidents, they had managed to dispatch nearly all of the US forces in the Pacific to the Middle East and more would still be on their way. To the staff of PACCOM, the continual movement of men and machines through the region gave them a sense of dark foreboding about the future.

As CINCPACCOM looked at the monitors that displayed the movements of his forces, he winced at the thought that he would not be seeing many of them in a long time if ever. Though he had not directly participated in the last war, he knew several veterans very well and knew his role should that war ever resume as everyone thought that Japan and the Pacific would be the battleground once more. Seeing others heading off to fight against Godzilla and the other kaiju made CINCPACCOM feel ashamed and sometimes he felt that he wished that he would be in charge of a carrier once again as he wanted to help. Though the Japanese officers present assured him that he was doing his part, the CINC sensed that the Japanese officers had the same feelings about the matter as he did.

**Osaka, Japan**

**March 8th, 6:15pm**

However, the war with the kaiju dominated talks and conversations around the world, most attempted to continue with their daily lives although it often switched to the conflict in the Middle East. Often it focused on the indirect effects that the new war was having on the world's economy. Despite the threat of the monsters as well as the continuing strife amongst the countries in the region, business continued mostly as usual for corporations that had extensive links with the region and the rest of the world.

From his office, the CEO of the Saradia Oil Company had an excellent view of the harbor. Impressed with the combined civilian and military activities of the harbor, he continued to watch until he heard one of his phones ring. Seeing whom it was on the other end of the line, the CEO immediately picked up his phone and began to talk to his guest, "Ah hello there, how are you today."

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "We are doing fine here though business has been slow", "Right now in light of the business outlook here, we have been looking for other areas to invest in." Pausing for a moment, the man then replied, we were hoping if you could help us find those opportunities."

"It may be difficult to do so but I believe that it can be done, give me some time to do so."

"I understand my friend please send the latest up to date information when you have it."

Deactivating the phone, the CEO turned to look back out at the harbor where he spotted several ships from Saradia docking. Remembering something, he activated a button and asked, "Can you get me the latest news about any potential business conferences."

**Jerusalem, Israel**

**March 12th, 10:45pm**

One would think that having to witness guards and security measures would frighten people with fearful thoughts that they were living in a dictatorship. However, when one is facing the possibility of carnage all the way up to annihilation, then the sight was enough to provide reassurance to those who have witnessed it too often in their lives.

As a row of US limousines arrived at the heavily guarded Knesset, their occupants filed out and immediately headed inside. Most of them were Israeli but a small group came from the American embassy including a US general. Watching the cars passed through the streets of Jerusalem, Harrison had much on his mind as he reviewed the contents of the upcoming meeting.

Once inside, the Harrison and the other new arrivals headed towards the main conference room with its center a large circular table, where they engaged in small conversations with the Israelis already there. The topics covered a broad amount of topics but eventually it turned to what they faced from their common foe, both human and non-human. Harrison would soon engage in conversations with his own Israeli counterparts as he spotted two familiar faces, "It's good to see you both again, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Letting out a small laugh at his greeting, General Rafi remarked, "Likewise Ben, Well our situation wasn't really that excellent to begin with before these things arrived." Then in an attempt to provide some gallows humor, he then said, well it could be a lot worse."

While appreciating the attempt at, Harrison's face darkened as he remarked, "It still can and not just after listening to the commanders from Japan and wondering if they'll come true. There is also the issue of having to deal with the commanders themselves." Rafi and Reshef felt a chill as they absorbed the American's words about the arrival of the kaiju and their presence even when they were not causing any destruction. As Harrison finished briefing his Israeli colleagues, his face took on a frown as he remarked about the American higher-level members of the UNGCC, "I wonder if they truly know where their loyalties lie."

Rafi nodded in understanding as he said to Harrison, "I too wonder about the loyalties of the American commanders who are part of the UNGCC." He then recounted the experiences in Gaza to which Harrison felt he had to apologize for but Rafi waved it off saying, "I know that least that there are still sensible men in the military of our greatest ally and for that I'm grateful." He then turned to talk to Reshef to inquire about his status but after seeing the look on the airman's face, Rafi immediately asked, "How bad is it?"

Letting out a deep breath, the Israeli air force general said, "Right now the recent combat actions have inflicted heavy losses. Fortunately, we'll be getting replacements in aircraft to rebuild back to full strength and hopefully we'll be getting the advanced weapons we have been clamoring for." Pausing for a moment, he then added, "The main problem is the UNGCC." Taking a sip of his water, Reshef then asked Rafi, "I'm sorry that we couldn't help in dealing with the recent attacks in the north and Gaza."

Rafi nodded wearily as the events played in his mind, "We already have plans to develop to go in after them but without the air support then I couldn't risk it." His face took on a grim tone as he remembered what his front commanders had told them of their own experiences in which they could not pursue their enemies across the borders of Israel for fear of eliciting a reaction from the regular military forces of the neighboring countries.

The statement darkened the three men's faces but before they discussed anymore, an aide announced that the Israeli President and Prime Minister had arrived.

Once everyone took their seats around the large circular table, the meeting commenced as the Israeli Prime Minister opened the proceedings, "As you can see, we have much to discuss so I'm afraid that we have to skip the introductions. On those reports, you see the results of events in Washington. I've asked the US ambassador to be present so as to brief us all." He then nodded to the guests as they stood to speak as the large screens around them began to display images and notes.

"First of all, I wish to express the thanks of the United States and its people to the people of Israel. Let the bonds of friendship between our two countries remain strong in this time of crisis." Pausing for a moment, he continued on, "As you can see here, these are the latest reports from Washington. The President felt that you needed to be appraised of the situation." As everyone poured over the information, the ambassador added, "If you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability." He then began to give a rundown of the most recent meetings in Washington and what effect it had on the Israelis. As his audience digested the information, it seemed that some began to develop ulcers from hearing the contents of the meetings. Once he finished, the US ambassador then turned to Harrison before saying, "General Harrison here will furnish you with the military details of the situation."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Harrison stood up from his seat and headed where a large map started to lower itself from the ceiling. Taking a long look at the audience, he began his section of the briefing, which dealt with the military situation from the American perspective with a particular focus on the Mediterranean area. From they could gather from Harrison was that American and allied forces were holding but suffered heavily due to dealing with multiple threats both from outside and from within.

The Prime Minister immediately had a question of his own after observing the presentations made by the Americans, "Is there any way that we can gain access to these weapons in a more efficient fashion?"

Harrison nodded at the question before he answered it, "Right now, we're in the same position as you as we have been badgering Japan to gain access to the weapons that they use. So far, they have mainly offered to work on improving the weapons programs all combatants had in place before the monsters had arrived on the scene. However, the Japanese have not acceded to our requests. We have tried to impress upon them the need of doing so but thus far they have been reluctant to do so."

The Israeli foreign minister was next with his own question, "How have the other nations reacted during the crisis?" His response was that the Arabs were also encountering the same problems as well as the Israelis. After hearing that, the Israeli FM remarked acidly, " Well at least our neighbors are not having much success themselves. I think that we ourselves should attempt to talk to the Japanese ambassador. It seems that they do not truly wish to bring peace to the region. If they were to do so, they would give us the weapons to deal with these creatures and be done with it." Others acknowledged the statement before he turned back to the US ambassador and asked him in an icy tone, "So how are the relations with the other nations in the region?"

Taking a sip of water, the US ambassador remarked, "The State Department has been busy as of late as we have been trying to secure the assistance of Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and the rest of the Arab world. However in turn, they have been demanding access to what we give to you. For Iran and the rest, they have proven to be immovable in their demands. I believe you all know what they are if I recall?"

Indeed, they did as the room erupted in shouts as everyone attempted to state their opinions nearly at the same time as the ambassador attempted to calm the room down. It took the Prime Minister slamming his right hand on the table after several moments for the conversation to cease as he turned to the US delegation and asked them in a harsh tone, "I hope that insanity has not broken out back in Washington."

Letting out a small laugh at the joke, Harrison remarked, "Right now consultations are still in progress. Of course the main concern is the representatives from the UNGCC."

That elicited a groan from the rest of the room with the Israeli FM commenting sarcastically, "They remind me of the first days of the last US administration we had to deal with." Nodding towards the American delegation, "Fortunately most of the damage has been dealt with to a satisfactory degree."

Nodding, the Israeli Prime Minister turned to look at everyone before he remarked, "I think that we should be able to arrange meetings personally between our two governments to devise further countermeasures to deal with the crisis."

The ambassador nodded to the request saying, "I believe that it can be arranged. Also Harrison is available for further consultations with the IDF if the situation warrants it." With that he, Harrison, and the rest of the US delegation departed leaving the Israeli cabinet to debate the rest of the night affairs. Turning to the military commanders, the Israeli Prime Minister demanded the latest status updates. Rafi, Reshef and the chief of the navy delivered their reports, which were all unanimous in the fact the IDF though still capable of proving itself the best military force in the region had suffered grievously and faced numerous threats with some nearly proving unbeatable.

Observing their grim faces, the Israeli Prime Minister felt a chill as he considered his options. After a few tense minutes, he looked at everyone before saying his orders, "Commence any measures you deem necessary to the State of Israel. Also conduct an inventory of the warheads and contact Dimora to tell them that we will be requiring their services in the near future."

Several of the members from the main opposing parties of Labor and Kadima parties tensed at what the Prime Minister stated but the rest had grim looks on their faces as they understood what it meant." Taking a deep breath, the Israeli Prime Minister stood up from his seat and announced, "If there isn't anything else to discuss then I believe that the meeting has concluded." With that, he and his security detail departed the room with the president and the cabinet following on behind, all with heavy thoughts about the events that had just transpired yet all believing that it was for the good of their homeland as well as, what they felt honestly, was an ungrateful world.

**UNGCC headquarters, Tsukuba, Japan**

**March 13th, 9:15am**

As he sat in his office in contemplation, Matsuda went through his mind about the plans for today. While he understood the need for meetings with foreign representatives, they were starting to become to worst aspects of his position. He thought about the fact that his predecessor had it much easier in this particular aspect of the job.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts to which he said when he saw who it was, "So is it time then?"

Aso nodded before he said, "Everything has been prepared and the dignitaries are about to arrive."

Matsuda nodded before he stood up from his chair, "Let's go out greet our guests then." Both men immediately departed the Director's office and headed out to join the rest. As they headed down one of the hallways, Matsuda asked his main military commander, "Do you ever get tired of these meetings." Before Aso could inquire what he meant, the director continued on, "I know more than well enough that this is part of the job but still."

Aso thought that his superior had gone mad but then remember his experiences in the last war as now with this one, he nodded and stated. "Who isn't, in fact sometimes I wish I could board the next plane and participate directly on the battlefield", "Unfortunately that is not possible and instead I try to rein in my temper as best I can."

Matsuda nodded in reluctant agreement to what Aso had stated but his face showed his displeasure to which Aso sympathized as he remembered a conversation he had with his old friend Major Akira Yuki back during the last war.

They soon met up with their colleagues along with an honor guard consisting of both American and Japanese soldiers awaited the arrival of the delegates. Shortly afterwards a long line of limousines began to pull up at the main entrance to the UNGCC. Their hosts put on their political smiles as the delegates arrived with Matsuda leading the introductions. Afterwards, the guests headed towards one of the large experimental airfields.

In the large hanger, two exceptionally large aircraft rested in their hangers as scores of scientists and technicians scurried to conduct last minute checks. One aircraft, painted in a mix of black and brown, resembled more closely a regular aircraft though it had a large wide fuselage as well as long wings. It also had retractable landing gear as well as additional engines beneath it to allow for vertical takeoff. The other, with silver and gray armor, was much larger with multiple guns with most in the front and several in the rear. In the bottom section of the fuselage were multiple engines along with additional landing equipment.

Watching as the scientists and technicians work on the two aerial craft, Colonel Sho Kuroki turned to the Japanese scientist who bore a striking resemblance to him and remarked, "It is impressive that we managed to rebuild them this quickly."

The Japanese scientist, Kazuma Aoki remarked, "Well we already had the plans for the Garuda in storage and as for the Super X-III, it still remained operational even after all these years. The big problem is trying to merge the technology we have with what we have recovered from the future. I feel that it has put delays on these ships and put them in risks that we can't afford at this very moment."

Kuroki turned to him a bit bemused by his statement, "I see you're still a bit angered by what happened last time."

Aoki grumbled before he stated, "The Garuda was created with the best that we had of 20th century technology. While I admit that it did prove useful, we did build Mecha-Godzilla by taking shortcuts. Now the results of those shortcuts are plain for all to see and I am surprised that no one else has made it that far in the use of those technologies. Besides, even with the fact that it only had 20th century technology, the Garuda performed well at Makuhari City"

Before Kuroki could make a reply, an aide ran up to the two men. After saluting, the aide reported, "Sir, we've just finished the last of the modifications for the Super X-III and the Garuda II", "They are ready to launch and the flight crews are standing by."

Acknowledging the statement with a nod, Kuroki said, "Well then let's get ready these two for launch." He then immediately turned to the rest of the technicians as they finished the final adjustments and yelled out, "All personnel clear the flight deck immediately, the Super X-III and the Garuda II will launch momentarily." Within two minutes, the deck crews had evacuated from the flight deck while the pilots of the two aircraft commenced startup activation. Looking back down at the two aircraft, Kuroki and Aoki then headed through one of the elevators back to the surface.

Once they arrived, Aso immediately questioned them, "Is everything prepared for the demonstration?"

Kuroki nodded before answering, "Both the Super X-III and the Garuda have been prepped and the test site is ready for their arrival."

Nodding in agreement, Matsuda, "Good work you two, now let's us begin these proceedings." With that, he headed up to the podium and after looking hard at the audience in front of him, began to speak, "Honored guests, I wish to thank you all for being here today. At this very moment, your countries are now participating in a titanic struggle that eclipses anything that the human race has ever witnessed." Pausing for a moment, he then pressed on, "We understand that many of you have concerns about our own ability to wage war against the threat. We hope that the demonstration will assuage your concerns and in turn will allow us all to work together more efficiently."

With that, the Director stepped down to the podium to rejoin the others as the audience began to whisper amongst itself for several moments before the loud noise of aircraft attracted their attention. The audience turned to look in shock and awe as two large and very advanced aircraft appeared overhead. They began to speak once more for several minutes before Kuroki briefed them on the Super X-III.

"The Super X-III is an aerial VTOL flying craft that the JSDF constructed to battle Godzilla in 1996. It has a mix of missiles, machine guns, and energy weapons. Originally, due to the nature of the threat at the time, its armament consisted mainly of weapons to engage mainly Godzilla. With upgrades that we have made to the craft's defenses and weapons, it is now once more a viable weapon against the other kaiju as well."

While the colonel conducted the briefing for the audience, the Super X-III performed a series of maneuvers to display its capabilities. This included strafing runs that demonstrated its ability to contain a nuclear disaster as well as devastate an area that the huge plane targeted when it was either moving or in its hover mode.

Once Kuroki finished his briefing, he returned to his seat while Aoki took the podium and the Super X-III descended back towards the hanger. Wincing as he looked at the audience in front of him, the scientist and former pilot took a deep breath before he began to brief his audience on the Garuda II's capabilities.

"The Garuda II is an aerial assault craft designed for fast attacks against a target. While mainly relying on its speed as a defense against the monsters, the Garuda II has an improved weapons suite over its predecessor as it contains a variety of guns and lasers that allow it to engage effectively a target in both the front and rear. Furthermore it has the same armor that the Super X-III has."

Like before with the Super X-III, the Garuda II demonstrated its considerable capabilities with a large focus on aerial threats. At first, it engaged in strafing runs against both ground targets and slow moving air targets. Then it focused on dealing with fast moving aerial targets with some moving in from the rear to which the Garuda II responded with its rear weapons before maneuvering around to bring its main weapons to bear. After eliminating its targets, the Garuda II returned to the hanger from which it emerged.

Throughout the demonstration, the audience engaged in murmured conversations as they saw the results of the two aircraft. Many had impressed looks on their faces along with a mixture of fear and envy at the power that they felt that they should have as well as wondering if the two nations had gone mad by constructing such abominations. Looking at their faces, Aso mused to himself as he sensed the others felt the same way in that if they were stunned by these two projects, wait till they get a look at our main ones."

As Aoki rejoined the rest of the UNGCC staff, Matsuda returned to the podium, "We hope that this presentation has convinced you of our sincerity in providing help against the kaiju. Now, let us move to the main conference room where we will continue this discussion." With that, the audience began to disperse with armed security guards directing them towards one of the main conference room in UNGCC headquarters. Once the last of the audience arrived, the meeting resumed as the main screen begins to activate and display the schematics for three more enormous weapons. Matsuda took to the podium once more and said to the audience, "Alongside the weapons that we have shown you, we have three more weapons in development to combat Godzilla and the rest of the kaiju. Please listen, as our robotics personnel will explain the purpose and the capabilities of the Cyborg Project. "He stepped down from the podium and resumed his seat as one of the scientists stepped forward and began as the screen changed to that of a metallic-looking Godzilla, which immediately earned gasps from the audience.

"Our first main project in assistance with America is called Mecha-Godzilla. Designed in the form of Godzilla himself, it is equipped with a wide variety of weapons and the capability to barrage an area around the monster with devastating effect. For defensive measures, Mecha-Godzilla's armor consists of and advanced version of the NT-1 along with artificial diamond, which can absorb and deflect energy weapons similar to Godzilla's main weapon. Mecha-Godzilla can then use the energy that the artificial diamond absorbs for system operations or for its main weapons. Furthermore, it can link up with the Garuda II for increased firepower and maneuverability."

As he stepped down, another scientist arrived at the podium as the screen changed to that of a bulky giant robot with cones for hands and a face resembling a woodpecker, "The project that you see here on the screen is Mogera which we have constructed with the assistance of Russia. Equipped with heavier base armor than the other two cyborgs and with treads at its feet, it can get in close to engage a monster and pull back to avoid retaliation. At first we decided to build an exact replica of the original Mogera but after careful consideration, we have scraped the idea and with that, it has allowed us to add more armor and weapons onto Mogera to give it more power at long range."

As he stepped down and a Chinese scientist stepped up, the screen changed to show a creature resembling King Ghidorah with some of its parts covered in metal. The sight brought murmurs from the crowd before the scientist on the podium began to brief them, "And this is Mecha-King Ghidorah. As you can see, part of it consists of living tissue that UNGCC recovered during the early 1990s from another King Ghidorah that menaced the world. With the latest advancements in genetic technology, we have been able to replicate the living tissue necessary to re-create the cyborg. As for weapons, we have designed improvements so as to allow the cyborg to unleash great damage either in close combat or from long range with a mix of energy fire from its three heads as well as energy cannons mounted on the body."

Once the briefing finished, Matsuda took to the podium once more, "I hope that the presentation that you have witnessed has proven enlightening. Based on these latest reports, the cyborgs will be finished within the next four months and deployable shortly after the pilots finish their training. Alongside that, our main technicians should already be in the region helping your respective militaries upgrade their weapons to stand a better chance against the kaiju. After this briefing is finished, we hope that you can assure your respective governments our sincerity in working with you all against the kaiju." With that, he opened the floor for the audience.

The Egyptian ambassador and leader of the Arab delegation went first, "Thank you for the presentation as it has been most illuminating. First of all, how do you plan to deploy your assets to combat the threat?"

Matsuda nodded to Aso who answered the question, "We will deploy the robots in zones of operations to handle most threats. Once a monster has appeared, the robot will move in to engage in conjunction with forces in the region. As we have already mentioned, if the monster that the robot is facing proves too powerful, the rest can move in to assist."

The answer seemed to placate the Egyptian as he switched to another topic, "Can we be sure that these machines will be used for what you have planned for them? The firepower that each contain in its disposal will be more than enough to stir emotions amongst our populations as we virtually no control over the process of their construction. Also some of your pilots may obviously feel conflicted about having to operate in the region given the current conditions."

Matsuda answered the question, "In choosing the pilots for the cyborgs, the UNGCC operated by two criteria: they are the best in the service and have proven themselves to be truly dedicated to G-Force. Furthermore, we have taken great pains to ensure that the robots are under direct control of our G-Force field commanders."

The Saudi ambassador took his turn as he asked, "Regarding the capabilities of these kaiju and the source of power that gives them those capabilities, and I speak for all of us when I ask that you furnish the full details of the capabilities of the kaiju as well as your countermeasures to deal with them."

The UNGCC command staff looked at each other before Matsuda replied, "We have already given those reports to your commanders once this crisis began."

Shaking his head, the Saudi ambassador continued on, "My colleagues and I understand but there is the added concern of casualties." He saw the faces of the UNGCC staff darken before he finished his statement, "Our medical facilities are overwhelmed and I believe so are yours."

Matsuda, Aso and the rest looked at each other grimly before the director answered his guest, "We'll take it under advisement for the time being."

The audience grumbled as they absorbed the news, Matsuda winced as he, and his comrades could see what was going on in their eyes, the promise that this was not over. The meeting then moved on to discuss other matters and it was two very long hours later that the meeting ended. Standing up from his seat, Matsuda told the audience, "I wish to thank you all for attending this meeting and hope that it has proven enlightening to all of you. The limousines are already waiting outside to transport you back to your embassies." As everyone emerged out of the conference room, several in the audience engaged in small conversations as they absorbed the contents of the meeting.

Once the last of them left, Matsuda turned to Aso and the others, "So how do you think they took the news?"

The others looked at each other before one of the Americans remarked, "Well I think that could have gone better. I think that we have convinced them of our intentions but they are not going to like the idea of us having weapons of incredible power amongst them. Hell the other nations aren't already happy with what we've done."

Aso nodded before adding, "Already we're receiving requests from China, Russia and the Europeans for access to the technology that we use for the weapons."

Matsuda turned to one of the Americans and asked, "Are you guys getting the same requests?"

The American nodded before he answered the Director, "Yes sir, the ambassadors have been banging on all our doors in order to gain access to the technology used in our weapons."

Matsuda finished the American's statement, as he knew where it was heading, "And it seems that the president and most of the cabinet are considering acceding to their request." That sent a chill amongst everyone as they all considered the ramifications of the unstable nations of the Middle East gaining access to technology of unspeakable power, "We'll have to find a way to deal with that prospect. Start developing preliminary plans." Turning to Kuroki and Aoki, the director asked, "So are the two ships ready for combat?"

The colonel took the answer, "Their crews have just completed their training and are fit for combat. We need to conduct final tests on the Super X-III and Garuda II but once the tests are completed the two ships will be ready for service."

Nodding in acknowledgement of the information, Matsuda announce to all in the room, "Complete the preparations as soon as possible. Once the ships are ready, we send them to Tachibana-san immediately. Alright then if there is nothing else, that will be all gentlemen, I think we could all use some rest." With that acknowledgement from everyone in the room, all stood up from their seats and headed back to their respective departments, all with heavy thoughts of what to do next as they felt that they had an enormous mountain to climb.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-As you can see, this mainly deals with the human side and mostly on the political side. Furthermore, it deals with what has been going on around in areas around the world as they took stock of the situation. Finally, it was an attempt to bring in characters that may seem to have been forgotten thus far (thanks to having many characters and lots of ground to cover).

-While the robots and the cyborgs all are pretty much the same design as before, they do have upgrades to their weapons. Of course, the idea of certain nations having a variety of such powerful weapons can't sit well with the rest, even if some of them had assisted in the development of the weapons. The inspiration came from the old Treadmasters Godzilla line during the 1990s.

* * *

Questions and Inquiries:

1. I hope that I did well with the conference scenes as they introduce characters that I haven't put in the story for a long while. Furthermore I hope that I showed some of what G-Force is facing on the human side (those that they do know and those that don't know as of yet).


	15. Unrest at the combat zone and in the cir

Chapter 15: Unrest at the combat zone and in the circles of power

**US Embassy in Iraq, Green Zone, Baghdad, Iraq**

**March 17th, 9:30am**

The US embassy in Iraq often at times resembled an immense fortress even by the standards of where it was located within the Green Zone of the Iraqi capital. This was the result of the immense number of personnel and the resulting requirements to ensure the facility functioned effectively. For normal operations, it had security that almost at times rivaled Fort Knox and nuclear missile silos back in the US, which included deep security perimeters, buildings heavily reinforced, and five highly guarded entrances that contained the latest in security and detection equipment. However, the security measures also persuaded those that despised the US presence to find ways to beat it or go around it.

As he waited on the steps of the US embassy, Mitchell turned to his Japanese colleague and asked him, "Are you alright Nishimura-san?"

The Japanese general grunted before he remarked, I'd thought that with my previous experience, I would quickly adapt to the weather here."

Letting out a small laugh, Mitchell replied, "If it is any comfort, I'd been here for a while and at times, the weather still bugs the hell out of me. Not to mention the difficulty in trying to replicate the comforts of home."

Both old veterans laughed at that as it helped release the tension they felt. Before they could say anymore, General Ferguson arrived to join them as they waited for the visitors to the American embassy. After exchanging pleasantries, Ferguson jumped into business immediately asking, "How are the defense plans set up?"

Mitchell immediately answered the general, "All of our forces in the city are on full alert and we have a tight cordon around our installations in the city. From outside the city, we can draw in relief columns for reinforcements."

Nodding in agreement at the defense plans as helicopters buzzed over them, Ferguson remarked, "With the security that we have here, hopefully this meeting can go off without a hitch." Both Mitchell and Nishimura nodded in agreement though the two commanders did not share the sentiment of Mitchell's superior. Before they could talk anymore, an aide arrived to announce that their guests had arrived.

In front of the American Embassy, a convoy of limousines arrived at the entrance with tanks and IFVs of the American and Iraqi armies performing guard duty along with the military and local police. Waiting at the entrance for the Iraqi politicians was the US ambassador to Iraq along with a large portion of his personal staff. Once the delegation arrived, all exchanged greets before they entered into the compound.

However as the delegation began to make their way into the inner areas of the compound, the military commanders heard the sounds of mortars to which Mitchell yelled out, "Everyone duck." Most of the people in the compound immediately followed the American general but not all as shrapnel immediately cut them down.

Getting up from the ground, Ferguson roared, "Find out how and where they are mortaring us from." Several American soldiers immediately rushed away from the main group while the rest attempted to get the politicians to relative safer locations. As soon as they had completed that task, the commanders rushed to join their units or to head towards the main command center that controlled all military forces in Baghdad.

In one of the buildings that overlooked the US embassy, several scouts observed the area with binoculars. When they saw the results of the explosions, they passed on the information to mortar teams far further back as they readied to unleash another lethal round of mortars onto the compound. As soon as they saw several enemy AFVs heading their way, the scouters immediately radioed their comrades before most of them began to clear out of the area. Those that remained armed themselves with AKs, RPGs, and other weapons, eager to kill some of their foe before they journeyed to Paradise.

As the tanks and IFVS made their way into the areas of the city surrounding the Green Zone, the soldiers looked warily on as they sensed that they may be running into ambushes. They would prove sadly correct for as the lead elements began to cross through streets and alleyways that had accumulated large amounts of rubble on them, several IEDs went off, showering the columns with fire and splinters. Before anyone could react, several more explosions occurred as the combat groups came under fire from missiles and mortars. Several IFVs brewed up as the rest attempted to find their targets through the smoke and rubble. A few of the IFVs, mainly the M3 Bradleys, started unloading their troops but that left them horrifically exposed and they too ended up destroyed as several RPGs exploded in their rear.

As they endured a hail of missiles and machine gun fire, several tanks had enough of being sitting ducks and soon began to rotate their turrets to search for even the slightest signs of any targets in. However, it proved mostly futile as the insurgents had enormous experience and for those tanks that did attempt to shoot back, all it did was to add to the destruction and confusion occurring all around them.

With short and medium range UAVs as well as helicopters flying overhead, the commanders at Victory Base had a front row seat to the carnage. With its audience watching with grim looks on their faces, the footage from the fighting showed the enemy firing several rounds of mortars and rocket fire before switching positions. Iraqi government forces as well as that from America and the other nations were pushing on, trying to reach those artillery positions but they encountered heavy resistance as the insurgents skillfully switched positions from amongst the wrecked streets to avoid retaliation before taking the columns under fire once more.

Watching as the targets continuously evaded their pursuit, Ferguson cursed and asked one of his subordinates, "Have we been able to pin them down and destroy them?" The subordinate shook his head and Ferguson growled at the troubles his forces were encountering, "Is there any way to get to them quickly."

One of the officers who monitored the battle yelled out, "We might sir." As Ferguson and the rest headed to his location, the officer pulled up a digital map, which showed what he meant. Most of the faces paled while Ferguson and the rest remained ice cold as they watched the battle in front of them.

After watching the battle for several moments, Ferguson turned to one of the others and told them, "Signal some of our forces to go through these highlighted paths to get to those insurgents. Make sure that artillery support is available to them."

The others turned to Ferguson with the Iraqis as well as the G-Force members in shock with what the general had stated. Some immediately began to argue but Ferguson cut them off and said, "We have to take them out or risk having them return to harm us again as they feel that they can do so at their own will. By taking them now, we can eliminate a potential threat that none of us truly need at the moment."

Many looked at each other as if seeking for reassurance or for anyone to advocate a different plan. However, none had and the Iraqi Prime Minister acknowledged the general's words as he said to him, "Do what you have to do, just make sure that this will not bother us again in the near future." With that, Ferguson turned to his fellow generals and told them, "Transmit these orders immediately and stand by to provide the immediate support."

In the areas directly surrounding the Green Zone, the combined forces attempted to grope their way towards their foes. Eventually they had gained success as they recovered from their shock and used the long bitter experience in urban warfare to advance against their foes. However, it took time and casualties and often the success that they had involved the destruction of the surrounding area and unavoidable civilian casualties. When they received the orders, some were shocked while others were eager to try it. As a result, dissention began to break into the ranks as competing aims took hold with some units firing on each other as they attempted to restore order. While most continued on the present course, several, particularly the American units followed the new plans from their superior officers.

Watching as his foes attempted to destroy his men, the insurgent leader let out a small smile at the chaos. Seeing that they had done enough damage for today, the insurgent leader activated a communications link and signaled his rocket and mortar teams to disperse. Turning back to observe the front line action, the insurgent leader then signaled his men to retreat as best they can before he began to head to safety as well.

For the combined ground forces, it seemed that the enemy was clearly determined to stand and fight and taking them out required time, resources, and precious lives. To the Americans, Iraqi and allied ground troops, they felt that the insurgents were operating out of fortresses created by their own firepower. Through sheer perseverance, the troops managed to deal with the insurgents that remained behind to kill as many as they could before they died. At each of the strongpoints that the military attacked, the insurgents would empty every weapon at their disposal, often doing impressive damage. Once they were down to their last rounds, the trapped fighters would commit suicide as they detonated the bombs and grenades around them, achieving the goal of taking down one or two more before it was their time to leave this Earth.

Watching as the fighting died down, those in the Victory Base Complex winced at the destruction that resulted from over two hours of battle. The combined American, Iraqi, and allied nations suffered heavy losses in terms of troops along with several tanks and IFV nearly destroyed while the rest suffered heavy damage. In turn, while they did inflict casualties on the insurgents, it was not in the numbers that they believed constituted a success to report. Furthermore, the destruction and the civilian deaths left angry faces on both the American and Iraqi commanders and politicians for different reasons. As Mitchell and Nishimura looked at the Iraqi politicians, walking icily out of the room, Nishimura turned and whispered to Nishimura, "Well that could have gone better."

With a tinge of sadness in his voice, Mitchell nodded in agreement, "Striking as they did, the insurgents have done damage far beyond their numbers. This will provide ammunition for all those except for us." That statement darkened the faces of the G-Force officers in the room as they considered its damage upon their prospects of focusing on the true war.

**Al Dhafra Air Base, United Arab Emirates**

**March 18th, 9:40pm**

Due to the large presence of foreigners and the increase in military operations, the security at Al Dhafra Air Base as well as nearly all other military bases had tripled in numbers as well as capabilities. To many, it looked like as if the massive airbase was nearly impregnable to outside threats. Although there had been terrorist attacks before in the nearby region, everyone, despite the rank, felt that they could do their jobs in relative peace.

However, that bred arrogance to which the inhabitants of the region were more than eager to exploit. Taking into factor the multiple security measures at this particular base, the terrorists were planning a large surprise for their victims. After observing the actions at their target for many weeks, the assembled group of guerilla fighters decided to strike. Thanks to the large amount of traffic as well as the lingering chaos, several large groups of cars managed to move through the traffic virtually unseen. On the outside, they looked normal but on the inside, they had a very special cargo for the "guests" of the country.

As they made the final approach to the air base, the drivers turned to observe each other for the last time before they silently whispered words that all inhabitants through the region's history stated as they entered into battle. When they had caught sight of the entrance, one of the trucks floored its engine as it headed towards the guard post. The guards barely got off several shots before the large truck collided with the entrance before it exploded in a huge fireball. Before anyone else could react, several more trucks crashed through the gates and began to spread out throughout the area. Some drove off to crash into more buildings or aircraft while the rest disgorged men armed to the teeth with weapons.

Taken by surprise, the few defenders had very little time to react before the intruders quickly cut them down with bursts of gunfire. Spreading around the enormous airbase, they immediately went to work, targeting everything in sight. Within several minutes, sections of the base were on fire along with the surrounding residential areas. Additional fires occurred as the ammunition and fuel dumps went up in huge fireballs along with aircraft parked outside the hangers. Men ran out in confusion with many of them cut down in minutes. Fortunately, some had immediately armed themselves with weapons and they immediately began to defend themselves in the chaos.

Amongst those that were streaming out were the G-Force pilots and personnel stationed at the facility. Once they caught sight of the chaos around them, Carter turned to the others and yelled out, "Find a gun and start shooting." With several explosions occurring in rapid succession, they did not argue with Carter and soon they joined in the defense as they grabbed M-16s and ammo clips before engaging their attackers.

As the main group engaged the defenders on the airfield itself, two other groups began to head towards the control tower. Quickly breaking inside, several attackers rushed up the stairs before they quickly reached the top. Within three minutes, the control center erupted in an enormous explosion from tossed in grenades and explosives.

Carter was busy firing his M-16 when he heard the explosion from the tower, "Bloody Christ." Turning to several of the defenders, the colonel yelled out, "Head to the tower and find any survivors, if there are enemies there then take them out." The men nodded and began to sprit towards the damaged building while Carter and the rest continued to engage the main attackers with heavy gunfire.

On the other end of the battle zone, the leader of the attackers observed their handiwork with satisfaction. Though they had encountered heavy resistance, that was to be expected, what mattered was that they had already achieved their goals. The hangers were wrecked as well as the control tower, the fuel and ammunition dumps were blazing out of control and many of the infidels lay dead. Suddenly he heard a small beep and immediately activated a small communications link, "What is it?"

The voice on the other end of the line yelled out, "Sir we have more infidels en route to your location. We have already set up roadblocks to meet them."

The attack leader nodded before he replied, "Good, hold them for as long as possible before you evacuate. If you cannot then know that you are already en route to Paradise." Switching it off, he turned to his men and told them, "Destroy all before you and if you should fall, know that you are doing so in the service of our people." All the men cheered before they plunged back into the battle.

Ducking as several bullets passed uncomfortably close by him, Carter returned the favor by immediately firing back at his assailants. Reloading, he was about to fire when he spotted an intruder aiming right at him. Fortunately, as he ducked, a shot took out the insurgent. Turning to look at his back, Carter saw Nobunaga along with several others arriving to join him, "Good to see you alright." Before the Japanese office could ask, Carter filled him in, "Most of the facilities have been destroyed and we have heavy casualties."

Before he could reply to the American, Nobunaga blinked his eyes for several moments before he said, "Looks like they're about to take the final steps towards achieving their goal here." All ducked as several heavy mortars exploded on the large airfields, leaving enormous craters in them. As the smoke cleared, Nobunaga spotted several squads of men armed with enormous explosives and that they were placing them on the airstrips. Quickly aiming his Type 89, he signaled everyone, "Take those forces out as soon as possible." Carter and the rest quickly unloaded their weapons but they were too late as the groups of men began to detonate the explosives, adding to the enormous holes already on the airfields. The explosions were powerful enough to make the ground shake from beneath them.

Watching as the bombs detonated all around them, the attack leader let out a small grim laugh at the sight of the destruction that they had unleashed on their foes. While he himself would have loved to take down more before it was his time to leave this world, the attack leader knew in a sense that he had a responsibility to his men. Quietly, the attackers began to fall back under the weight of the pressure from the base defenders.

Seeing that they were falling back, the combined base defenders attempted pursuit but their foes fought back savagely, forcing them to move cautiously due to the score of wreckage littering the base. While most of the insurgents fell back, others hid themselves amongst the wreckage and waited for their enemy with a deadly surprise as several move explosions echoed through the base as they took their own lives.

On the outer reaches of the battle zone, the insurgents had a much tougher time as they fell under heavy attacks from enemy reinforcements, armed with tanks and their own heavy mortars as well as attack helicopters that could get into the air. Running out of ammunition for their own heavy weapons as well as having little actual cover in the desert, the roadblocks that the insurgents had set up soon fell in savage fighting with nearly all of the defenders wiped out.

Meeting up with several officers at a hastily created command post, Carter and Nobunaga learned to their shock just how bad the attack had been. The hangers had been cratered, most of the hangers destroyed as well as the control tower and finally the casualty report, which included a quarter of their own pilots as well. Looking at his own reports, Carter remarked loudly, "Well this has put us out of business for the next few weeks."

Nobunaga nodded as he then said, "Indeed it has unless if there are any undamaged bases that are willing to take us in." He handed Carter a report before continuing on, "However I would not bet on it at all. Still I think we should begin to make the arrangements." Carter could only weakly nod as he read the scale of the damage to similar bases in the region that had occurred in the past several weeks.

**Ministry of Defense and Aviation, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

**March 21st, 5:30pm**

As their limousine headed toward the Saudi Ministry of Defense and Aviation, both Bergen and Carlson looked over the notes that they had for the meeting with the Saudi General Staff. While understanding the need for face-to-face meetings, both admirals as well as their subordinates in the motorcade disliked the nature of the meetings.

Turning to look out at the modern cityscape of the Saudi capital, Bergen turned to ask the female admiral, "Looking forward to this?"

Carlson looked at him with a grim face before she replied, "If it meant getting a way to deal with our guests in an effective manner than I'm all for it", "Other than that, no. "

Bergen let out a small smile before he remarked, "Well if you're not looking forward this then imagine what our hosts must be feeling." That let out a small laugh between the two old friends before he turned to see that they were just about to arrive at their destination and that a large crowd awaited them. Letting out a deep breath, Bergen told Carlson glumly, "Well it's time for the circus." The female admiral nodded before the door opened at Bergen put on his best smile for the hosts that he was looking at, "Thank you for allowing us to hold this meeting."

The Saudi Minister of Defense nodded before he replied, "We both face a common threat to our very existence." He then turned and had an annoyed look on his face at Carlson before he continued on, "I only wish that more of your fellow commanders could have joined us for this meeting."

Bergen had a small grim smile before he answered the Saudi Defense Minister, "I can assure you that the admiral is just as skilled as all of us here and that to ignore her would be a mistake." His host let out a small smile before he directed the visitors into the complex. Shortly afterwards, they found themselves in the presence of other members of the Saudi government to which greetings were exchanged before they got down to business.

Out in the streets of the crowded capital, several groups of cars and trucks began converge on locations near the Ministry of Defense. Once they arrived, most began to disgorge scores of men while in others, several loaded giant canisters into the cargo holds. As the men began to disperse around their target, the trucks drove off to position themselves on the roads that lead to and around the Ministry of Defense.

More than an hour later, the meeting completed as both sides discussed a variety of issues with the meeting sometimes turning very tense as they discussed subject matter that . As Bergen, Carlson, and the rest of the UNGCC party emerged from the Ministry and headed to their limousines, the alarm began to sound. All quickly turned to find out the source of the disturbance, but it was Carlson who spotted it first as she yelled out loud, "Everyone take cover." They barely made it to cover in time as several enormous explosions went off at once all around the compound, the force of the blasts knocking them into the ground. Those that did not paid for it with their lives as shrapnel rained all around them.

It took a few minutes for Bergen to come to his senses following the enormous blasts. Checking his surroundings, he heard the sound of gunfire for several minutes before Carlson yelled out for him to take cover. Bergen quickly followed her advice and immediately dove down behind one of the less damaged limousines. As bullets cracked all around him, the admiral quickly looked for any firearms. He soon managed to grab an M-16 as well as several clips.

Carlson was already firing away at the unidentified attackers despite the fire and explosions still occurring on the grounds of the Ministry of Defense. Focusing her eyes at first on the flashes of the gunfire, she expertly let off several rounds before heading down for cover. Once the smoke began to clear, it gave her a better chance to deal with her targets as she began to pick off the targets close to her. As Bergen joined her, she asked him, "Any chance for reinforcements?"

Bergen nodded before replying, "Reinforcements from the army bases and police are on their way."

Several explosions occurred to force their heads down to which Carlson replied with several quick bursts. Reloading her own M-16, she turned to Bergen and asked, "You ready for this?" He helplessly shrugged before the two returned to exchanging fire with their attackers. After firing several bursts, they immediately switched positions. While Bergen had experience in firearms, he relegated himself to laying down cover fire though he did take down several of the intruders. Carlson had much more success as it seemed that most of the time every shot that she let loose, scored a hit.

Similar firefights occurred all over the compound as the intruders attempted to break in and do as much damage as possible. Although the defenders fought back hard and outnumbered the attackers, they remained disorganized as the intruders continued their rampage though they too suffered heavy losses.

As he walked in amongst the carnage going all around him as if going on a regular stroll, the leader of the attack force, also exchanged fire with his own AK-47 against those that he considered invaders of his homeland. Ducking behind cover, he immediately activated a communications link and asked, "How go the other operations."

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "The attacks go well but we are also running into resistance. Fortunately we have already taken down many of the parasites."

The leader nodded and said, "Good continue on your path and make sure to take down those particularly from the Great Satan and its Asian dog." He then switched off and resumed leading the men directly under his command as they continued to exchange fire in the rubble around the complex. At first, it seemed that they were not making any headway but fortunately, nearly all of them were expert fighters of many long years. Observing the opposition, he immediately spotted what he felt was a gap in their defense, "All warriors, follow me, the rest are to keep them busy." With that, he and several other fighters began to close in on a wrecked entrance to one of the buildings of the Ministry of Defense.

Inside the Ministry of Defense, personnel quickly rushed back and forth, as they attempted to fulfill their orders without having to deal with death hovering right outside. As the generals and princes observed the battle outside, one of them turned to a subordinate and asked harshly, "Have you made any progress in defeating the attackers?" The officer shook his head and began to explain before his superior yelled out at him, "I don't want to hear excuses, destroy these intruders immediately." The officer rushed off while the general turned back to observe the action, "I wonder what made them decide to hit here. To be honest, I wish that they had hit elsewhere, saves us the trouble of defending these places." All turned to look incredulously although they all secretly agreed with his comments.

Back outside, both Bergen and Carlson had been trading fire with their foes for the past thirty minutes. Already taking their fair share of close brushes with death, the two had taken down several of their attackers. Most of the time it was Carlson who had made the kills to which Bergen had no problem as she was more effective at dealing death up close than he was, an odd thought considering what they had done for a living for most of their entire lives even if it was from a distance.

Several explosions caught the attention of the two of them and they immediately ducked as they heard the sounds of mortars. As they emerged from the cover after the explosions of the mortars had dissipated, Bergen and Carlson had an excellent view of the carnage all around them. Bodies lay everywhere amongst the burning vehicles and wreckage. However, many combatants still remained active on both sides as gunfire continued to rage all around them.

Ducking as several rounds passed around him, Bergen searched for the source and immediately let loose with several rounds before heading back down to cover. Checking the amount of ammunition he had on hand, Bergen turned to Carlson and asked, "So what do you think what we're facing."

Sneaking up to look herself at the fighting, Carlson replied grimly, "The whole compound is under attack and right now it's on a knife's edge. Judging by the carnage we are facing, we are the target along with the Saudi general staff and that our foes are veterans. If we can only get some choppers in then we could turn this around." Another wave of explosions sent the two scurrying for cover as they returned fire at several insurgents. Reorienting her bearings, Carlson caught sight of several of their comrades and their subordinates directing them to their location. Alerting Bergen, the former special operations operator began to sprint to the location of their comrades while continuously exchanging gunfire with the attackers.

Once they regrouped with their own forces, the two officers conferred with their fellow officers and they all began to formulate a plan, based on their experiences in the recent Middle Eastern wars. As they attempted to take control of the situation, the gathered group heard an enormous explosion in the main compound. Turning to watch, all winced before they divided their forces with Carlson going in with several others into the main Defense Ministry compound, Bergen and the rest would handle the intruders outside and prevent any more intruders from breaking inside.

Heading into the Ministry, Carlson and the others quickly caught up with the attackers who immediately opened fire on them. Fortunately, they quickly ducked in in time as bullets flew by them. To the surprise of most of the others, she quickly took aim and let loose several rounds with most hitting their targets in critical areas. Quickly the enemy retaliated but she managed to gain cover while awaiting another chance to shoot back at her assailants.

As the room shook from beneath them, the Saudi General staff attempted to coordinate a response as intruders had entered into the main compound buildings. Seeing that the insurgents had penetrated inside, some of the commanders of the security were ordering their forces to assist while the rest told their men to fight their way out and leave the rest to their own devices.

Out in the ground, Bergen and the rest attempted to deal with the remaining attackers that had not infiltrated into the multiple buildings. While Bergen and several others remained in stationary positions while attempting to establish contact with air cover, the rest attempted to clear the areas surrounding them. As reinforcements arrived into the battle and consolidated themselves into defensive positions, mixed battle groups set out to clear the surrounding areas urban areas where the insurgents had dug themselves in. With cover fire from the armored cars and IFVs, squads of men began to make their way into the urban strongholds that the attackers fortified during their assault on the Saudi government buildings.

Although they temporarily had the advantage, the attackers were operating under tremendous pressure as enemy reinforcements began to arrive. Several already began to retreat in a disorganized fashion and though the rest held their ground, they suffered heavy casualties as they were running low of anti-tank missiles as well as anti-air weapons.

As several squads of AH-64s and Mi-24s arrived over the area, their pilots watched in awe as the battle raged below them. While a few took stray shots at targets of opportunity with their machine guns, the rest waited for accurate information before they engaged with their firepower as they were in a densely populated urban area. They would not have to wait long as the ground commanders, elated by their presence immediately began to transmit the location of targets to the helicopter squadrons.

If the insurgents felt hard pressed before on the ground side, the sound of rotating blades, followed by the sight of the huge hovering craft of death sent shivers through their spines as many believed that death was coming straight for them. A few turned their weapons onto the helicopters as they unleashed their firepower, killing them all in seconds. The sight was enough to elicit awe from the ground forces, even the Americans who had served in Iraq, Afghanistan, and elsewhere in the Middle East.

In the main compounds of the Saudi Ministry of Defense, hard fighting ensured as the outnumbered attackers managed to hold off the defenders. With experience from all over the Middle East, they made the government forces and their allies fight hard for every kill. Though they did not reach the princes and the generals, the insurgents had killed several dozen personnel and did tremendous damage to the rooms that they managed to reach.

Making her way through the halls and rooms, Carlson expertly took out targets with one or two shots from her M-16. Several of her colleagues were close behind her, taking out their own targets and ensuring that there were no more foes remaining. It was a slow and deadly process with even the veterans falling into ambushes from foes who had much more battle experience and from which they barely escaped with their lives.

As she and her group made its way up towards where another group of insurgents was located, she heard gunfire from down the corridor. Motioning to her comrades, she silently made her way to the sound of the gunfire to which she found several minutes later. Wasting little time, she aimed and started taking shots at her opponents who realized too late that she was there in one or two shots each. In short order, the last of the insurgents had been taken out with the only people remaining standing were friendlies. Making her way through the dead bodies, she met up with a colonel who stiffly saluted, "Any more targets in the area."

The colonel answered Carlson professionally if a bit haltingly, "Negative, we've taken care of all enemies in the complex itself. We're inspecting about our own losses."

Nodding, Carlson then signaled her thanks before walking off to find a place from which she could contact her colleagues on the outside. In a few minutes, she was online, "It's me. How are things on your end?"

The voice on the other end shrugged in heavy exhaustion before replying, "We're mostly finished out here, the last of the resistance has ceased." Bergen paused for a moment before he continued on, "It's a bloody mess out here. Scores dead along with several dozen vehicles destroyed out here. We are still looking over our own casualties but it seems we were lucky. Whoever organized this well they did a thorough job."

Letting out a deep breath, Carlson remarked in an equally exhausted tone, "Well it's a mess in here as well. They did a very thorough job and left many dead personnel behind as well. You'd think that we'll be holding another immediate meeting."

Bergen shook his head and remarked wearily, "After this type of carnage, I don't think so. Furthermore, it would devolve into a shouting match if we did. We've set up a field command post to coordinate the situation."

Carlson nodded and said, "I'll join you out there shortly. I want to make an inspection, see if I could find anything about the identity of our attackers." With that, both signed off as she began to make her way through the wreckage while checking out to see if she could identify any suspects. She took a small speak and the actions of the soldiers not from G-Force and kept it in mind to pass to her colleagues later for future reference as they took stock of the madness they had just endured but did not want to endure.

**White House,**

**March 25th, 7:53pm:**

As the secret service cleared him to enter the White House, Ambassador Okamura mused about the fact that he had become very familiar with the layout of the home of the President of the United States.

Walking through the hallway, Okamura immediately spotted Redford and headed to him. When he got a good look at the face of the US secretary of defense, Okamura asked his fellow war veteran, "Are you alright Redford-San?"

Redford nodded before he then added, "I haven't been getting much sleep but then again none of us are." He paused for a moment before admitting in half-jest, "I'm surprised that none of us have checked in to the insane asylum."

Okamura winced for a moment before he thought of the situation that he himself was dealing with before he replied "Well perhaps it's no small blessings that the great task that we have can help us overcome these difficulties."

Redford nodded as he replied, "I guess you're right about that", "In fact from time to time, I look back to photos from the previous war in order to remind myself what is at stake and what we committed ourselves to."

Before they could continue the conversation, a Secret Service agent stepped up and announced to them both while focusing on Redford, "Sir, the other delegates will be arriving shortly."

Redford nodded and turned to the Japanese ambassador, "Alright then, we better get going then." His colleague nodded and they began to head to the Oval Office with the rest of the delegates following on behind them. President Calhoun and most of the NSC were already there and the rest would arrive shortly before the arrival of the Middle Eastern delegates.

As soon as he saw the SecDef and the Japanese ambassador arrive, the president put on his best political smile and said to Okamura, "I wish to thank you for arriving at this meeting on short notice."

Unfazed by the tone in Calhoun's voice, Okamura answered, "Do not worry Mr. President I have grown used to attending meetings on short notice." Pausing for a moment, he continued on, "Be also assured that I have been contacted by Tokyo to voice the opinions that my country may have towards the meeting here tonight."

Pat Miner let out a snort before he said to the Japanese ambassador/UNGCC officer, "This should be interesting seeing you playing multiple sides down the middle."

With Redford gently restraining him, Okamura answered Miner, "I can assure you that my countrymen have the most at stake in succeeding in this war and that despite our resources, we will pursue it to the bitter end." Turning to Redford and some of the other Americans who were part of the UNGCC, he continued on, "Our allies feel the same way and anyone who wishes to truly join us in combating this threat, we will be more than welcome."

Miner was about to reply back to that statement but a Secret Service agent emerged in the room to announce to them all that the Middle Eastern delegates had arrived. All instinctively turned as the ambassadors from the Arab nations had arrived into the Oval office. As they shook hands with the American and Japanese, the ambassadors took their seats before the business of tonight got underway.

Turning to the Arab ambassadors, Calhoun opened proceedings, "I want to thank you all for accepting the invitation to meet. We have many matters to discuss that we all hope can strengthen the alliance and friendships between us all." Turning to the SecDef and the Japanese ambassador, the US president then remarked in an icy tone, "As we have been told, such alliances are our only chance to survive this crisis."

The Egyptian ambassador nodded in agreement before he answered back, "Yes, we truly do have much to discuss." He then spoke to the entire room, "Though we appreciate the assistance that you have provided to help us, we feel that we feel that the actions that you have taken speak otherwise."

Redford, Okamura, Lawrence and several others gulped while the rest remained stone silent as the Saudi ambassador passed around several photos, which showed the devastated battlefields. After looking at the last of the photos, Okamura replied, "I can assure you that the commanders fully understand their orders and have followed them to the best of their ability."

His tone turning icy, the Saudi ambassador turned to the Japanese ambassador and said, "Oh really them, how do you explain the results. What you and the forces have done during the past months have outdone themselves many times over in the destruction that we have had to suffer."

Redford immediately stood up straight as he looked at the ambassador straight in the eye, "It would have been infinitely worse. Either your countries would have received crippling damage or the price of victory would have been too bitter for any that survived."

Although Calhoun, Miner and several others enjoyed the exchange, the president felt that he had to intervene, "Everyone calm down alright. Ambassador Okamura, as you can see from these images, do you believe that the ambassadors have a valid point."

Taking a long deep breath to calm himself down, "All I can say is that we have taken every conceivable precaution to minimize damage and casualties and will continue to do so. If you have any suggestions on furthering such cooperation, then we will consider it."

The Egyptian ambassador nodded before stating to Okamura, "We have a list of suggestions that we would like for you to have and we have already sent the same information to Tokyo." He handed the Japanese ambassador the information before returning quietly to his seat.

Looking over their own copies, the UNGCC members all had dark looks on their faces before Okamura told the others in Oval Office, "As I stated before, we will look over this information that you have presented to us. " The look on the eyes of the Arabs said enough of what they thought of the answer.

Seeing a need to turn the tables and get things back on track, Redford remarked to the guests, "There is one way that we can improve our relations." He nodded to one of the aides who activated a screen, which showed footage of destroyed installations, all of them wrecked under human hands, "You can help us with the security situation that has been developing as of late.

The Arab ambassadors recoiled at this statement before the Saudi ambassador told harshly, "We have provided every amount of assistance. If there are any weaknesses, it's due to your part for multiple reasons."

Redford thought about it for a moment before he answered the Egyptian, "Perhaps but you yourselves can do more to help rectify the security situation. Our examinations of the recent incidents show that at least some of them had inside help."

That unleashed a torrent of anger from the Arab delegation as they angrily rebuked the US SecDef's comments. Although this added on the headaches that Calhoun was feeling, he and the rest understood the SecDef's point as he jumped into the fray, "Gentlemen, let us all calm down for a moment." When the noise level went down, the president of the United States continued on, "The secretary of defense does make an important point. The attacks, particularly on a scale that we have seen as of late present a troubling development. "

The Egyptian ambassador solemnly nodded before saying to the president, "We also share your concern and that my colleagues and I assure you that we are taking every conceivable step to deal with the restive elements."

The UNGCC members looked at each other as they exchanged a silent thought that all had after hearing that pronouncement from the Arab ambassadors. After a long silence, Okamura told the Egyptian, "Perhaps you might wish to reconsider your tactics in dealing with these restive elements."

The Egyptian turned to look at Okamura with an angry growl before he remarked, "If we do so then eventually they will crush us and then who do you think will be their next target when we're gone. We have to stop it at the source before it manifests itself."

Before the arguments could progress any further, Calhoun jumped in, "That will be enough for now on this matter gentlemen." Turning to the Egyptian ambassador, the president of the United States then stated, "While we understand the situation that you're in, we also value the notion of human rights as we feel that it wins the support of the people in an emergency no matter what disagreements may arise."

The Saudi ambassador replied, "Perhaps but at times it may not be suited for the situation at hand." He then paused for a moment as before continuing on, "There is a way that you may be able to provide help on that front." As their hosts steeled themselves, the Saudi ambassador finished by stating, "Find a way to deal with the issue of Palestine and then you will find us working behind you."

Calhoun immediately answered back at the ambassador's words, "I assure you that we are doing everything that we can to solve the situation and that all plans are being considered to calm tensions down."

The Egyptian twitched before he told the president, "Have you really tried everything to force the Israelis to consider peace over their own interests?", "From what the world has seen, it's the same old story once more of you functioning as their stooges. Even when you have attempted to make a breakthrough, you pull back at the last minute even when the lives of your countrymen are at stake."

Most of the Americans bristled while Redford and the rest remain silent before Miner answered back harshly, "I can assure you, we have tried everything possible to calm things down between the Israelis and Palestinians. Perhaps you can do more to reign in the Palestinians."

Growling, the Jordanian ambassador told Miner, "We have done everything that we could and in fact have gone beyond them. In turn, we have paid the price for it with assassination attempts, what have you done on your end?"

The National Security Advisor was about to reply when Calhoun interceded, "We understand your position and will try to accommodate it. In turn, we truly hope that you understand our position on the matter and that we cannot negotiate that matter without being in good faith. One way we can is buy all of you actually beginning to negotiate with Israel."

The members of the Arab delegation looked at each other before the Saudi told the president, "I'm afraid that at this stage that it would not be possible, in fact speaking for myself, I think that I'd rather eat pigs then negotiation with an entity that holds my fellow countrymen and believers in the worst type of slavery imaginable."

Looking into their eyes, Redford sensed that they were deadly serious, yet he attempted to reason with them, "Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to work together and better you do so now. For these kaiju will not spare anyone."

Okamura then added, "By working together, you'll also be able to reduce casualties amongst your forces." Nodding to one of the others, he continued, "As you can see here, in the most recently firefights that Arabs and Israelis have participated in, both sides have suffered heavy casualties and furthermore, both sides have held back assets that could have proven vital in fighting Godzilla and the rest effectively. Finally it will be able to take the strain off of us."

The Arabs looked at each other before the Egyptian ambassador told the Japanese ambassador, "We have already made our position crystal clear and feel that there is nothing to discuss on the matter at the present time."

Calhoun nodded and said in an equally stern tone, "I also agree as well and hope you understand that we can never negotiate our own position, particularly what happened with my predecessor."

The room turned silent for several moments before Redford attempted to switch to other matters, "So what is the status of your forces?"

The ambassadors nodded to their attaches who then inserted several USB drives into the computers in the room. In several seconds, the Americans and Japanese had the requested information as the Egyptian spoke first, "As you can see, we would hope that you would be able to resupply our forces at the earliest opportunity with your latest weapons. Furthermore, we would like to increase the cooperation of our respective military forces."

Both the Americans and Japanese looked at each other for several moments before Calhoun remarked back, "We'll have to talk it over later but I believe that we can grant most of your requests."

Okamura then added, "I would also have to share in the agreement with the president and I believe that my superiors in Tokyo are considering that right now as they received a similar request recently."

The meeting continued long into the night as they continued to discuss the details of the issues confronting them, sometimes in a heated manner. After a long night, Calhoun let out a deep breath before, he stated, "Perhaps it's time for some of us to retire for now as it seems we are not able to achieve anything more for the meeting." The others in the room nodded in tired agreement and soon they began to file out of the doors.

Before they departed, Redford, Okamura, and the other G-Force commanders sneaked a glance at the president and the Arab ambassadors and the looks on their faces chilled their spines. When they were walking down the hall, the US Secretary of Defense turned to look at the Japanese ambassador and asked, "What do you think just happened in there?"

Okamura shook his head before answering, "I think that well I think that secret deals have been exchanged with us none the wiser." Pausing for a moment to look around, he then added, "I apologize if we have put you and the others in a terrible position with your president."

Redford shook his head before he replied, "Don't worry too much about it I'm also having the same feelings of worry about the president and the rest of the cabinet. Though I think they do understand the gravity of the situation, I don't think that they have truly accepted it." Pausing for a moment, to let it sink, I think that we should keep a very close eye on things here in Washington."

Okamura nodded before he then added, "I think that we may have to intensify activities in all our embassies to find out if the world is truly committed, for if not then I fear that all our efforts will come to naught."

All nodded before Redford remarked, "Well then we'll have to do our very best and hope that we get lucky then." The others agreed though their faces still held traces of worry as they departed to their respective destinations.

**UNGCC Field Headquarters, Manama, Bahrain**

**April 1st, 4:30am**

For those that worked at the headquarters in a permanent capacity, a routine day consisted of mostly boredom punctuated by short instances of terror, mainly at the hands of the inhabitants of the region. Though they did not have to go through what their superiors or their comrades had to go through, they still had an important job as the equipment that they used served as part of the massive communications network that coordinated the large force committed to the region.

As he walked into the main command center, Tachibana turned to the watch officer and asked, "So anything of interest today."

Keeping his eyes on the activities of the others, the watch officer replied, "Things seem to have quieted down. We have intermittent sightings of the monsters but so far nothing concrete."

Tachibana nodded before he asked, "Any word on those incidents."

The watch officer shook his head, "Nothing new. We had been tracking Godzilla but after each sinking, he manages to disappear. Furthermore most of the incidents have occurred over a wide area."

Looking at one of the maps on the screen, Tachibana spotted the numerous surveillance assets already in the area as well as the massive military forces in the neighboring areas. Although it proved somewhat of a risk, he had arranged his forces so to create a large reserve. Everyone agreed though some worried that it would leave them shorthanded should they face one of the more powerful kaiju. Nodding in approval, Tachibana replied, "Alright, I will be in my quarters, alert me if something goes on."

He was about to depart when the alarms started to ring to which the Watch Officer immediately told the lower level officers to get in touch right away. Rushing to one of the consoles, the watch officer asked one of his men, "Where is the signal coming from?" The operator replied, "It's in the Gulf of Aden, coordinates coming in. We just got audio and visual."

Tachibana immediately yelled out, "Put it on the main screen." Within seconds of the footage coming online, his face took on a grim look amongst most of the rest as they saw who it was.

After a few minutes, Tachibana turned to one of his subordinates and asked, "Pull up the Red Sea map with all of the recent shipping incidents." Within seconds, the map of the region appeared alongside the footage of the ship attack to which Tachibana asked, "Are our surveillance units ready to go?" One of his subordinates nodded to which Tachibana replied, "Then order them into the area to shadow the target. Also alert all forces to prepare for immediate re-deployment."

**JDS _Huyga_, Arabian Sea**

**5:30am**

Already on the bridge, Omori was busy looking out on the horizon when he received word from Bahrain about the sinking and the perpetrator. After looking at the information for a minute, Omori turned to one of his fellow officers and yelled out, "Signal all ships to battle stations and contact the others."

Three minutes later, both Bergen and Carlson came on the land and before Omori could ask, Bergen quickly said, "We just got word Omori-San and we're about to get underway as well."

Carlson then said, "At present Godzilla is immediately out of range of us, if we move in at flank speed, it take us four hours to get into range and several additional hours if we plan to engage Godzilla effectively." She paused for a moment before adding, "Fortunately all ships in our respective task forces have just completed a un-rep and we're ready to commence a full-speed run."

Omori, nodded before he said, "We're just about finished here and will join you shortly. Our other forces have been alerted and many of those are converging onto the area." With that, transmission ceased and the admiral turned to look back outside at the warships that surrounded his own. Some still had replenishment ships alongside them though Omori had learned just before headquarters had contact him that they were just about to finish. Brining up a map of the potential battle area and the forces available, Omori hoped that they would finish quickly for with the possibility of battle underway, he felt, like all G-Force field commanders, that he needed to be present there.

**All around the Gulf of Aden, Red Sea, and Arabian Sea**

On the ground, multiple ground units were already on the move as they prepared to head southwest although some remained to deal with threats from other kaiju. While some boarded the C-17s that were available on hand, most boarded flatbed trucks that soon drove off to the east coast. MP from all of the nations in the area helped cover and direct the large amount of forces heading on the roads from the east to the west coast of Saudi Arabia.

At an air base, scores of fighters and cargo planes occupied the runways with the fighters fully fueled and loaded while the cargo planes conducting most of the operations. Heading into the bases were scores of trucks and tank crawlers, all of them jammed packed with troops and vehicles. As each vehicle arrived at the airbases, they unloaded their cargo to which the controllers immediately directed to the waiting C-17s and other immense cargo planes.

In one particular C-17, several UNGCC commanders were preparing to journey southwest. As they prepared to board their aircraft, an aide ran up to them, "Sir, General Tachibana is here."

That caught the group's attention, as they were busy packing up and looking over the latest situation reports. They all immediately stood up at attention as the general arrived, "I wanted to brief you all before you headed down to towards Godzilla's location." The others nodded before Tachibana continued while pointing at one of the maps, "Once you arrive, you will take overall command of all G-force units in these areas." None of the officers shook their heads, instead they all had grim determined looks on their faces before Tachibana smiled and said, "Good luck gentlemen." With that, he stepped off the plane and headed some distance away from the C-17 as it taxied down the runway before ascending to the sky to join the huge fleet of planes heading to the southwest.

* * *

Author's notes:

-It took a while for me to pull off the events in the chapter and even then, I am perhaps rightfully afraid that I didn't do it correctly or enough to give an idea of what threats usually occur these days. It was mostly intentional that I focused on situations that involved G-Force personnel to show the other things that they have to deal with this time around in this new fight that they face.

* * *

Author's questions:

-I hope that I have shown that the G-Force field commanders are in a foul mood after dealing with the events in this chapter.


	16. A race through the waters of death

Chapter 16: A race through the waters of death

**Gulf of Aden:**

**April 1st, 6:00am**

Surveying the carnage in the water, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar at the destruction in front of him. As he observed his surroundings, the nuclear saurian did not sense any targets or threats in the present vicinity so he began to move off once more, his enormous form gradually descending into the water.

Though surveillance aircraft and satellites had often tracked Godzilla easily after the previous incidents, they often lost track of him after an hour. This time though, they were ready as UNGCC air assets immediately took the air and had already arrived in the vicinity. Also despite the risk, submarines had also taken up station and were tracking Godzilla with their sonar systems, sometimes turning them to full power. Once in place, they began transmitting their vital information to their superiors who then dissected it. They needed at much of it as possible to formulate a response as they sensed another potential large-scale engagement with their nemesis.

As the main G-Force commanders tracked Godzilla, they also began to process of attempting to secure assistance from the local forces in the region. That would prove difficult at best due to the insurmountable problems they had with each other.

Floating silently through the water, Godzilla remained seemingly oblivious to his surroundings though on closer look, his face moved from left to right as he scanned for potential targets and foes. With nothing in front of him, the monster continued on his present course, very much alert for any potential target or foe to arrive in his path.

In fact, his foes would oblige as they gathered high above him. Even with the problems of cooperation, Israel and the Arab nations began to commit to the defense of their homelands against the most feared kaiju of them all. With tankers already in the air, fighters from the combined nations would be able to conduct long distance strikes and return safely to their bases in Israel and the surrounding countries.

Far below them, the ground and naval forces began to mobilize and similar the situation in the air, the situation on the ground was hectic as they began to move to the anticipated target areas. Though a few G-Force units were present, if Godzilla was to engage immediately in a ground battle, it would be up to the others to deal with him.

**USS _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Arabian Sea**

**6:30am**

Arriving quickly onto the bridge, Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen immediately took in the view that greeted him. Nodding at several of the other officers, Bergen walked to the windows to take in the view of the operations of the rest of the fleet before he asked, "What's our present status?"

His XO replied, "The ships are at general stations and aircraft are ready for action. We just got the same report from the others as well and orders will soon be coming in from Admiral Omori."

Before Bergen could acknowledge and issue further orders, one of the other officers yelled out for all to hear, "Sir, we just received word that military forces have engaged Godzilla."

That took Bergen and his XO by surprise and they were immediately about to ask before the officer pointed to one of the radar screens which just displayed the potential battle arena. As Bergen observed the map, he winced as he spotted the forces available for the engagement. Although the strength of UNGCC forces had steadily increased, their hosts still outnumbered them by a wide margin, particularly in the vital element of the ground forces. Watching as several flights of fighters from land bases, Bergen snarled before he activated a communications link with the Vinson and asked aloud, "Toni, are you receiving this."

The voice on the other end of the line nodded angrily, "Yeah, I'm watching the same footage as you are", "They'll be in range shortly to engage the monster. Unfortunately the numbers they're committing, particularly on the air side will not be adequate."

Before Bergen could inquire what she meant, several smaller screens displayed the airfields around the Red Sea. As he watched the footage of the activities at the airbase, Bergen remarked angrily, "Are they that eager to get themselves killed?"

Carlson shrugged before remarking back, "Well you could say the same about all of us here considering that chances of dying brutally at the hands of Godzilla were exceptionally high."

Bergen let out a deep breath before retorting back, "True but at least we all knew what we're getting into and besides we didn't have the problems back then that we do have now." His voice then took on a darker tone as he asked the Carlson's CO, "What is the status of your own forces?"

Turning back to look at the large digital map of Godzilla's location and of the fighters approaching him, Carlson let out a deep breath before whispering silently, "God help us all."

**Gulf of Aden, 200 miles from entrance to the Red Sea:**

**6:50am**

Heading in from all directions to Godzilla's location were squadrons of fighters from nations that would otherwise shoot at each other. From the north came American, Egyptian, Israeli and Saudi Arabian fighters with the Americans interspersed amongst that of their allies so to keep order amongst the rest. Flying up from the south came Russian and Chinese made fighters. Although they attempted to operate together, it was difficult at best to coordinate the aerial dance. Closer to the monster's location, helicopters waited on standby in their respective bases and ships to join the aerial assault on the approaching kaiju.

When word came down from the top to engage the monster, several ASW aircraft broke off from their main squadrons before they dove down to the deck. Once they arrived over Godzilla's general location, the planes dropped their fish before they gunned their engines to full power to gain altitude. Everyone preferred to be in position to engage when the monster emerged.

Spotting the deadly fish heading his way, Godzilla snarled but that was all that he could do before they slammed into him with savage force. Angered by the sudden attack, the monster rose up from the ocean as he attempted to search for those that attempted to oppose him. As soon as his blood-red eyes caught of the increasing number of fighters buzzing around him, the nuclear saurian let out a bone-chilling roar as he raised his hands up in a defensive posture.

His foes quickly obliged as they broke formation before diving in to attack. Soon, they engulfed the monster in a hail of fire as guns, bombs, and missiles hammered away at his thick hide in large numbers. Once they pulled up from their attack runs, the fighters circled around before turning around before engaging him once more.

At first, it seemed that the initial attackers held their own as they blasted away at Godzilla while escaping immediate retaliation. Unfortunately, that made him only marginally less dangerous as his hands and tail almost instantaneously brought down fighters that flew too close to the monster. Roaring angrily at the resistance in front of him, Godzilla resumed his advance while explosions continued all around him. Although it seemed to be impressive firepower, his foes did not use it correctly with only a few shots aimed at his face. Furthermore, they started to arrive piecemeal, which increased the chances of Godzilla retaliating exceptionally quickly.

Blinking his eyes several times to clear the dust and smoke, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar as he observed the movements of his foes before his dorsal fins turned blue. Those pilots that were out of his line of fire watched in horror as Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray on a fast approaching group of fighters, vaporizing the group with the one long blast from his atomic ray.

Roaring in victory, Godzilla fired several more blasts of his atomic ray on his stunned foes with some hitting their mark and others missing their targets. Shocked at the sight of the monster's destructive power, they survivors regrouped and attempted to wait for reinforcements. Snarling as he saw his foes buzzing around him, Godzilla resumed his advance through the water while firing a barrage of his atomic breath into the sky.

**Roads to the coast of the Southern Red Sea**

From the point of view of satellites as well as aircraft flying over the desert, the sight was enough to astound one. Huge lines of vehicles crowded the roads leading to the south with wheeled vehicles on the few paved roads themselves with the tracked vehicles moving alongside the paved roads. Despite the large presence of security and traffic police, traffic jams inevitably ensued as the score of AFVs attempted to arrive at the potential target locations in a timely fashion. To everyone who witnessed this traffic jam, this was too good a target for those that despised the "infidels"

In turn, those same insurgents were busy observing the movements of the hated Americans and their fellow non-believers, as they seemed to pour into the area. While some of the younger ones desperately wanted to engage, their elders had strictly ordered them to hold their fire on punishment of death if they were to do so otherwise.

**UNGCC fleet:**

**7:20am**

On the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, Bergen observed intently as the reports continuously arrived from the battle zone. As he saw several fighters disappear from Godzilla's ray on the screens, he turned to ask, "What are their chances of halting the monster's advance?"

Looking at the same information from the_ Carl Vinson_, Carlson replied, "Looking from the information that we have, if it is a quick battle, they don't have the firepower to take him on directly. However, if they can hold then their chances increase although it still won't help them if Godzilla goes on a full rampage."

Bergen did not argue as both admirals sensed that the king of monsters was indeed on a full rampage. If they needed proof, all they needed was to look at the screens around them.

One of the other officers on the _Eisenhower_ yelled out to Bergen, "Sir, naval elements in the area are just entering into range." Bergen turned to look at the main screen as it showed several groups of small naval units heading in to engage the target from all directions, missiles already emerging on the screen with torpedoes following on behind. Already one of the other officers had switched on an audio link to allow the sounds of the battle to filter through. With that, silence descended on the CIC as everyone listened in on the battle far ahead.

Listening in on the same frequency, Omori had a stern look on his face as he heard the screams, the sounds of battle, and the bone-chilling roar of his country's great tormentor. As he saw Godzilla engage in a running fight with his present foes, Omori remarked to himself although he knew it was futile, "Come on, we have to move faster."

For the next hour, the commanders of the G-force fleet watched as the battle filtered through the speakers with interruptions coming in as aides announced the arrival of new forces into the battle zone. Switching from looking at the large table map, the G-force commanders kept track of the action.

Wincing as he observed the performance of squadrons attacking and returning to their bases, Bergen asked quietly, "Haven't they learned anything from the last several engagements?"

Omori snarled in agreement, as he observed the same action, "Although they are fighting bravely, it really doesn't matter."

No one added to that statement as everyone observed the larger fleet units entering reluctantly into contact with the monster. Though there were some ships coming in from the western areas, the commanders felt that it was not enough as they observed the organization of the combined fleet that Godzilla faced.

One of the communications officers yelled out, "Sir, we have confirmation that the European and Chinese main contingents that that are engaging. Several nearby groups are hanging back and not engaging. Also several airbases have not sent up their planes to join in the defense."

Omori turned to look at the map and said angrily, "Don't they know that they stand a better chance against the monster by working together?"

Carlson's voice then came on the line, "Let's just hope that they will learn that lesson when we arrive. Otherwise, I think we might want to rethink our prospects of surviving this." The commanders fell silent as they returned to watch the screens where the details of the battle played out in front of them. From time to time, they would acknowledge the presence of their subordinates when they presented important information but they remained mostly silent as they observed the destruction Godzilla was unleashing. All hoped that they would be able to reach the area to make a difference though they all sensed that they would not be able to. Those thoughts turned darker as they observed the kaiju engaging several separate large groups of ships and immediately putting them on the defensive. While some of the larger warships engaged in running battles, others formed up into gun-lines, facing broadside against the monster.

As Godzilla fought his way through most of the fleet and close breaking out, Omori snarled when he observed the map of the main fleet in relation to his advance. Cursing loudly as he realized that there was no other choice he immediately got onto the line with the carriers under UNGCC command. Within minutes of them getting on the line, Omori jumped right away into business as he asked, "Are you ready to engage?"

Bergen nodded and replied for them all, "We are."

Nodding in approval, Omori then told them a simple order, "Then launch your fighters and good hunting." He then turned to his XO and yelled out, "Send to command that we have engaged Godzilla then give us full speed."

On the decks of the carriers, their crews immediately sprang into action the moment the order came down to launch. With timing a critical issue, the immense steam catapults of the carriers flung the aircraft into the sky as fast as the crews could move them into position. In fact, it seemed that the catapults were working overtime, which worried some of the crews of the carriers as the ships themselves had undergone constant intense combat operations ever since the beginning of the crisis. Once the planes had finished taking off, they formed up before heading off to engage their target with their comrades on the surface warships close behind them at flank speed, weapons at the ready.

That same process repeated itself all over the region as scores of G-Force planes took off en masse from their airbases. Once airborne, the air squadrons headed towards designated rendezvous points before they journeyed to the monster's location.

**Gulf of Aden:**

**8:50am**

Bellowing angrily as another wave of explosions slammed into his enormous form, Godzilla closed his blood-red eyes as well as his mouth and his dorsal fins began to charge. Before anyone could react, a large blue ball of energy emerged from the monster's huge form to encompass the immediate area around him. The enormous energy blast blinded his foes and inflicted damage on their electronic systems due to EMP and before they could react, Godzilla dove back down into the water with only a ripple marking his passage.

The fleet immediately trained its torpedoes and anti-submarine weapons but with the systems temporarily offline, they would not be able to achieve an accurate target lock. Before they could react, the water around one of the frigates turned white hot before it suddenly blew up in a tremendous explosion. Almost instantly, nearby vessels fired rockets and depth charges at the surrounding area around the sinking ship but the target had already departed. Several minutes later, another frigate suffered the same fate with the resulting explosion and sinking several nearby patrol and attack craft.

By this time though, the sonar systems of the fleet had come back online to which the local fleet commander took full advantage of, "All forces, focus all fire on the target and bring him back onto the surface." Within seconds, a hail of torpedoes and other anti-submarine weapons exploded in and around the area where Godzilla was located. Seconds later, the kaiju emerged back up through the surface, the look on his cat-like face screaming for blood. Blinking his eyes for several moments as he dealt with the barrage, the nuclear saurian let out a bone-chilling roar before his present foes charged in once more to face him.

In a Chinese J-10 fighter, its pilot, who was a senior flight leader, observed the battle below him for several minutes before he activated the command link, "To squadrons acknowledging this message, commence attack immediately." He immediately checked the status of his plane before diving back down to the inferno. Turning back to see a lesser number of fighters following him than he hoped for, the Chinese flight leader focused on his task, launching a hail of unguided rockets the moment he entered the range with small bursts of gunfire following behind. Barely avoiding Godzilla's retaliation in the form of his atomic ray, the Chinese flight leader turned to observe the performance of the others that followed him in with their own strikes. Wincing as he saw several die at the hands of the monster before the rest gathered around him once more, the Chinese flight leader considered his options before he yelled out over the command net, "To all fighters that receive this message, resume your attack."

Despite the courage of the fighters, it felt to the naval forces that they were fighting virtually naked as the nuclear saurian continued to focus his attention on them. Although some withdrew to rearm, others fell back despite still having sufficient ammunition to continue engaging the monster.

Though Godzilla continued to encounter resistance, the monster sensed that it was gradually weakening. Blinking his eyes for several moments, his dorsal fins charged before Godzilla blasted away at the helicopters. Most managed to avoid the direct blasts but not all as three Seahawks fell to direct blasts from the monster. Switching to blasting at the water around the helicopters, Godzilla killed four more. Even if the atomic ray did not destroy its target, it achieved its purpose as the helicopter cover began to dissipate. With a clear view in front of him, Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he observed the ships for several moments before he unleashed hellish retaliation.

As he watched Godzilla continue to batter his way through the combined forces, the commander of the Chinese fleet units turned to yell to his XO, "Where is our air cover?"

The XO answered back, "They're returning into the air as we speak and the rest are attempting to speed up the process."

Absorbing the news, the Chinese rear-admiral turned to look at one of the radar screens before he swore loudly, "It won't be enough." Letting out a deep breath, he got on the main communications link and transmitted the order for a general retreat.

When the remaining ships received the order, everyone was more than glad to follow it no matter who was giving the order. Scores of ships let loose a final barrage as they began to turn away at the monster. However, in their haste to flee from the monster, the ships did not provide mutual support to each other, leaving themselves and their comrades vulnerable as Godzilla raked the water around them with his atomic ray. Several more small vessels fell under the onslaught while all of the heavy warships managed to flee away from their common foe.

Watching as his foes beginning to scatter, Godzilla bellowed in victory before he pursued while firing his atomic ray at targets of opportunity. With little or no enemy fire slamming into his head, his targeting was brutally precise, the explosions shocking even the veterans. Seeing the monster gaining on them, several particularly in the rear felt as if it was their time to go. Fortunately, it was not as an enormous hail of missiles and bombs slammed into Godzilla from all sides. Stunned by the attack, the nuclear saurian halted his advance while scanning the sky all around him to find the source of the assault. Blinking his eyes in what resembled surprise, Godzilla roared angrily at the new arrivals taking him by surprise before turning his focus to them.

Watching from his F-15J, Nobunaga had a small grim smile on his face as he saw the results of the opening barrage. He quickly activated the communications link and contacted the F-15C flying beside him, "So how do you think Godzilla took our arrival."

Carter let out a small laugh before remarking back, "Well if I were him, I'd be pretty pissed off by that." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "So you think we all made a grand entrance."

Nobunaga turned to look at the scores of other G-Force fighters flying all around them. Though they had been suffering losses, they still flew with exceptional professionalism. Answering back, he remarked, "Despite what we have endured, I think we have and looks like the gang is ready to go to work." Switching frequencies, he then yelled out to all around them, "Alright, excellent job thus far, let's keep it up, all fighters, break and attack."

Diving in onto the nuclear saurian with a fury that stunned the earlier combatants, the G-Force air units hammered away at the huge monster. While some circled the monster before launching their weapons, others flew away from the monster before turning around to strafe him once more.

Blinking his eyes for several moments, Godzilla snarled as he saw the sky darken all around him before he let out brutal roar of anger. Despite having multiple explosions all around his face, the nuclear saurian's dorsal fins lit up and he let loose several blast of his atomic ray. Although there were numerous targets in the sky, the beam did not hit any target, to which Godzilla bellowed in anger before unleashing another barrage.

Despite the risks that they faced, the G-Force pilots kept up with their relentless assault. Coming in from all sides in heavy numbers, they enveloped the monster, particularly the upper half of his body in a wall of steel and fire while preventing him from effectively attempting to hit back. As AWACS aircraft orbited the battle area, the lead officers on the huge orbital warning aircraft attempted to contact the squadrons from the other nations to assist them. While some gladly joined in, almost the rest reported that they could not provide assistance to which the AWACS crews snorted in derision as they saw on their radar screens that the air units were still very capable of fight.

As a hail of smart bombs slammed into his huge form, Godzilla let loose a powerful blast of his atomic ray, turning his whole body in a 360-degree arc. Surprised by the sudden move, his foes halted their fire to which Godzilla immediately dove into the water. Quickly, the G-force squadron leaders signaled several S-3 Vikings and P-3 Orions, which immediately dove into the fray, their torpedo bay doors already open. When they arrived in range, the aircraft dropped their deadly Mark 54 fish and ascended the altitude to prepare for the inevitable counterattack.

Moving quickly underneath the water, Godzilla attempted to resume course but his foes were much faster as he saw scores of torpedoes heading his way. As they slammed into his incredibly thick hide, Godzilla let out an angry roar before he rose up from the water once more, his blood-red eyes burning for carnage and destruction. Slamming his tail into the water, he scanned the sky to search for the main source of all of the recent stinging air assaults.

**JDS _Huyga_, Arabia Sea**

**9:40am**

With his staff busy carrying out his orders and the distance decreasing rapidly from the main battle zone, the commander of all UNGCC naval forces watched intently the battle playing out in front of him on one of the larger screens. Quietly observing the battle, Omori let out a deep breath before he nodded in thanks to the other soldier and dismissed him. Quickly he got on the line to see Tachibana already looking back at him from the other end, "I surmise that you already received the same information that we just did."

Tachibana nodded before asking, "How are your forces assembled?"

Omori answered crisply, "We're fully assembled and attempting to reach the battle zone. Already two of our carrier groups have taken up station near the Red Sea."

Tachibana nodded before he then said back, "As soon as you can reach him, you are cleared to engage", "Try to see if you can draw him away to the south, hopefully we can blunt the monster's advance."

Though he knew what the general meant, Omori answered with a crisp acknowledgement, "We'll be there as soon as we can." With that the communications link terminated and Omori turned back to observe the battle, hoping that they would truly make it in time but afraid it would not make a dam difference.

**Gulf of Aden**

**10:55am**

While the massed G-Force air units managed to battle effectively against Godzilla in comparison to the air forces from the other nations, they still suffered losses for their trouble. Already three fighter squadrons had suffered crippling casualties while two helicopter squadrons had taken so much punishment that rendered them hours de combat. Other squadrons had taken casualties but remained full of fight, first dumping their weapons onto the target before heading back to their bases to re-arm and get back into the air. The process repeated itself for the past hour as the air force launched continuous air attacks on the monster, the fighters striking him from all directions so to increase the odds of survival and to push him away from his destination. Although Godzilla had indeed inflicted damage on the G-Force air units, it seemed to galvanize them to fight harder. Even with their own losses and the distances they were operating from their bases, the land-based attack helicopters continued to add their weight of fire that the faster jets unleashed upon the nuclear saurian.

Flying up from a strafing run on the nuclear saurian, the _Vinson's _CAG observed the action for several moments before he radioed his counterpart, "So what do you think of the performance of the air fleet thus far?"

Looking at his own APG-79 radar screen, the _Eisenhower's_ CAG answered back, "I'd say that we're doing exceptionally well. The problem is when no one engages him for a long period of time." Both flight leaders turned to watch as Godzilla began to resume heading northward again as the G-Force air fleet retreated back to its bases to re-arm. Letting out a deep breath, the _Eisenhower's_ CAG got on the link with one of the E-2s and yelled out, "Do we have any squadrons heading in to engage the target."

The reply came back that mainly G-Force squadrons were heading in to engage him, an answered that worried both pilots. Looking back down as the monster turned to advance once more, _Vinson's _CAG remarked, "We can't keep this up without support from everyone else."_ Eisenhower's _CAG nodded as they as several other planes from the carriers headed to land bases to re-arm, passing by incoming G-Force squadrons on the way to attack the monster.

_USS Dwight D Eisenhower_

Their superiors shared the sentiment as they observed the monster's advance. Looking at the map of the battlefield, Bergen said to no one in particular as he saw the unengaged air units, "They still haven't engaged yet." He turned to ask one of his subordinates, "Inquire about the status of the air units?" The officer nodded and soon Bergen had the information, which elicited a frown as he peered over the contents, "Have we been trying to contact them?"

The officer nodded, "Rear-Admiral Omori has been constantly on the line with them."

Returning to watch the battle, Bergen said in response to the information he had just heard, "Let's just hope they get their planes into the air and soon."

JDS _Huyga_

Omori was doing just that as he spoke on the communications link with his opposite numbers in the other fleets. Thus far, he had little success as his opposite numbers stated that they did not have the resources on hand to fully engage the monster. Nearly all were unanimous in wanting to wait until more ground support and more firepower arrived. Looking at the maps, Omori sensed that Godzilla would reach them first as their room to maneuver continued to decrease fast.

A suddenly onslaught of voices on the communications link further added proof to the Japanese admiral's thoughts. Turning back to the main map, he saw why as Godzilla was closing in on the outer edges of the fleet. He immediately got on the line and yelled out to the other G-Force commanders, "Are there any squadrons available to engage the monster?"

One of his subordinates answered the admiral, "_Vinson_ and _Truman_ are about to launch for another assault. _Eisenhower_ and the _Washington_ need twenty minutes. Our airbases will also need a similar amount of time."

Snarling at the statement's implications, Omori turned to look at the map where Godzilla was about to reach the other fleets, "Order all fighters to assist once they get airborne." His voice then took on a dark tone as he whispered quietly, "May kami grant you a quick passage to the afterlife."

_Gulf of Aden_

With virtually no resistance, Godzilla quickly advanced underwater and his eyes soon caught sight of the silhouettes of a large number of warships along with several auxiliary vessels over the horizon. Letting out a small growl, the monster turned and headed straight towards his new target.

Though mostly unprepared, the allied navies had their sonar systems on active, which gave them confirmation of the monster's approach that G-Force had earlier provided. Several submarines immediately let loose their torpedoes at the hard charging monster. In turn, Godzilla targeted them first, often by ramming them directly, destroying them outright or sending them to their watery graves.

As a mix of torpedoes and depth charges exploded all around him, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar before he ascended to the surface of the ocean, his huge form emerging above the surface with a huge explosion. Scanning the horizon in front of him, Godzilla roared as he observed the target rich environment before he advanced while encountering only immediate desultory fire.

Watching with horror as Godzilla closed in on them, the British naval commander activated a communications link to the rest of the force, "All units scatter, all units scatter. Signal that we request immediate assistance."

Throughout the fleet, ships slowly attempted to get underway as they attempted to put as much distance from the monster as possible. However, Godzilla was much faster as he soon waded into the midst of the lead warships. Blinking his eyes for several moments as several explosions occurred around his head Godzilla returned the favor as his dorsal fins charged before his attackers came under a hellish hail of blue-white fire.

While busy attempting to open up the distance from the monster, the sailors kept an eye on the radar screens and the sky for any sign of air support. Soon enough several of their own fighter squadrons began to appear which lead to hope that more would arrive. However, after several moments, they would suffer a brutal disappointment as they tracked very few squadrons on their radar screens.

The pilots of the European aircraft shared their disappointment before they set it aside and got to work. The assembled air fleet attacked in waves, hoping that repeated strikes would keep Godzilla busy while the ships attempted to open up the distance. However, they did not have the assembled firepower to challenge Godzilla effectively.

Though taking rapid shots with his atomic breath against the air threats, Godzilla kept his focus on the targets below him. Raking the waters around him with his atomic ray while also slashing away with his arms and tail, the monster savagely battered his foes, sending more vessels to the bottom.

Fortunately, assistance was on its way as several squadrons of G-force fighters soon arrived over the battle zone. Quickly forming up, the American and Japanese fighters added their weight to the aerial attacks unleashed on the nuclear saurian.

Angered by the relentless attacks from the air, Godzilla focused his attention on the sky, his eyes blinking as he spotted additional black dots on the horizon. Bellowing in challenge, Godzilla raised his hands in a defensive posture as the attackers entered the range, showering him once more in a hail of explosions. Bellowing angrily at the air assault, Godzilla's eyes blinked before his dorsal fins charged up as he brought his main weapon to bear.

Although few in number the sight of the air units, even that from G-Force, was a truly welcome blessing for the fleet. Watching as several Typhoons, F-15s, and SU-27s strafe the monster, the naval commanders signaled to their respective fleet elements, "All units resume fall back immediately." Within minutes, the naval forces resume to open up the distance with some taking shots of opportunity against the nuclear saurian. However, it would not be easy as their target continuously switched its focus with incredible ease. Caught between attempting to fall back and the rampaging kaiju, chaos began to spread through the combined fleet as its multiple elements sought escape. It was only due to the immense firepower at their disposal that held off their common foe.

Wading through a hail of explosions, Godzilla lashed out viciously in response as foes incidentally surrounded him from nearly all sides while trying to flee themselves from his wrath. While he did not kill as many targets in the water as in the air, the atomic ray did inflict damage due to the enormous explosions that it caused in the water that nearly swamped ships that sailed nearby the explosions in the water.

On their radar and satellite screens, all participants watched as the nuclear saurian made his way through the naval lines with several planes and ships disappearing as the rest continued to retreat from Godzilla. It was a deadly balancing act as commanders selected the fewest number of units to throw back into the fight to give the rest a chance to flee.

Blasting away at another group of foes, Godzilla's eyes scanned the area in front of him. While the waters surrounding the nuclear saurian were on fire due to the wreckage of his enemies, there was barely anything in front of him once he resumed his advance. Bellowing in victory, the monster charged his back and fired a devastating blast of his atomic ray in a 360-degree arc. As his foes desperately attempted to dodge the attack, Godzilla let out another victorious roar before wading through the water as a frigate and several small attack vessels attempted to block him once again. Unfortunately, they paid the price for their foolishness as the monster rapidly turned and nuked them with his atomic ray, the small attack vessels literally vaporized while the frigate burning red hot from stem to stern as it sank. Turning completely around to see if there were any remaining targets that needed his attention Godzilla found none and turned to resume his present course as his foes gave him a temporary wide berth.

**UNGCC fleet**

**11:20am**

As the lead elements of the UNGCC began to link up with the other naval elements, the faces of its sailors and commanders were stone-cold as they passed by the earlier combatants. Immediately the American and Japanese ships began to render assistance with their auxiliaries conducting resupply operations while the rest attempted to fish out any survivors to which thankfully there were some.

Watching from the bridge as the JDS _Huyga_ sailed on, Omori and his staff had grim looks on their faces as they observed the other ships sailing in a random fashion. Looking at the radar screens for several moments, the Japanese admiral turned to one of his subordinates and issued his orders, "Signal to the rest of the fleet that we are ready to provide assistance. Provide whatever assistance they need to regain combat effectiveness. We may have not caught up with Godzilla to mitigate the damage to this but we're still in this race." Turning back to look out at the water, Omori saw the others already proceeding with similar operations.

As the battered but unbowed naval forces regrouped and prepared to resume pursuit, Bergen watched one of the radar scopes as Godzilla continued forward. Turning to look at one of the monitors, Bergen whispered more to himself as he thought about those waiting ashore in the target sector, "Great, now it's their turn. May god help you all you poor souls."

* * *

Author's notes:

-The inspiration for this partially stemmed from a similar scenario in Godzilla vs Biolantte in which the JSDF massed nearly its entire strength (from what I am assuming) to engage in Godzilla in Ise Bay only to find him heading towards Osaka and only able to send token forces to defend the city. If you thought it was bad on the sea side, wait till Godzilla hits land. Also I hoped that it would put the pressure more on the other forces as G-Force had been caught off guard.

-I had hoped to do more during this phase of the battle but the added complications precluded me from doing so. However, that will not be the case in the next chapter.


	17. Sand and sea red as that of blood

Chapter 17: Sand and Sea red as that of blood

**Around the Bab-el-Mendab. **

**12:10pm**

With numerous warnings, the ground forces attempted to complete their preparations. At both ends of the entrance, lay scores of tanks and AFV almost crammed into the small landmasses that marked the entrance. Artillery deployed shortly behind them with a large stockpile of shells to keep the guns supplied as much as possible. Patrolling the waters of the Bab-el-Mendab were destroyers and frigates along with seemingly endless numbers of patrol boats. Overhead, and despite the losses they had suffered thus far, flew scores of aircraft and helicopters. What did surprise everyone was the presence of two seemingly large alien-like aircraft with one on both ends of the entrance. However, when they all received word of their target closing into range, all arguments ceased as everyone got to work.

Although they had forces in multiple locations to cover the entire Middle East, it did risk stretching the UNGCC ground forces. While a few UNGCC ground forces were present at the Bab-el-Mendab, they represented a tiny portion of the ground forces that arrived. Furthermore, they did not have the ranking to overrule that of the other ground force commanders.

Warily scanning the area in front of him with his eyes, Godzilla advanced towards what seemed to be two landmasses with a large opening of water between them. As he closed in, his eyes blinked for a moment, he let out a bone-chilling roar at sight of the large number of foes aiming up at him from below. Raising his hands up in a defensive posture, the nuclear saurian suddenly plunged forward, his eyes already scanning for potential targets.

Seeing the enormous monster close rapidly towards the shore, the surprised commanders screamed into the command net an order that they felt would be their last. Seconds later the ground beneath them shook as hundreds of shells and missiles roared overhead at the same time. The large number of explosions soon increased as the helicopter units joined with by unleashing their own deadly cargo onto the nuclear saurian. When he approached close enough to the entrance to the strait, Godzilla soon encountered resistance from another direction as he marched into a wall of direct fire from the ground and sea.

On the ground, scores of tanks and AFVs, some generations apart from each other sent round after round onto Godzilla's huge form. The sounds were deafening enough to even to the crews in the latest MBTs and infinitely worse for the older generation MBTs. Helicopters soon appeared overhead to augment the firepower of the ground vehicles with many firing their weapons en masse onto Godzilla's huge form. To the surprise of all, the air squadrons remained circling overhead the battle zone although a few did dive in to attack the nuclear saurian. From the sea, warships let loose with five-inch gunfire and cruise missile fire that streaked right above the tanks before slamming into Godzilla.

Enraged by the stunning resistance, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar before his back charged and he let loose his atomic breath in random directions. Though it did not do any damage, the fact that Godzilla could bring his main weapon at all surprised the ground forces. Observing what lay in front of him, Godzilla let out a roar of challenge before he pushed on despite the impressive hail of fire exploding all round him.

As Godzilla approached the entrance, the firepower from the ground increased as he entered the range of more ground elements in the area. Bellowing angrily as his foes continued to relentlessly blast away at him, Godzilla retaliated with random shots of his atomic breath. Whether by intention or random chance, the beam passed over and around his foes without actually hitting them, the sight still unnerving them.

Directly behind the front lines, chaos ensured as the overworked security units attempted to funnel the military forces into the area while evacuating the civilians out. In some instances, the armored forces decided to detrain far from the battle zone and risk problems with dust clogging the equipment with the tanks themselves roaring on the desert terrain towards the explosions. Those that did arrive on the field, immediately moved into action, their guns already traversing towards the enormous target.

Although the storm of firepower unleashed on Godzilla delayed his advance, he inexorably pressed on, his eyes completely focused on the target in front of him. Searching for any potential opportunities through the smoke and explosions around his eyes, Godzilla focused his attention on the sky as he saw several Mi-24s and AH-64s hovering directly over the tanks and AFVs. Narrowing his eyes for several moments, Godzilla's dorsal fins lit up and he rapidly fired several shots of his atomic breath at the choppers. While most avoided the blasts, not all were lucky as the beam blast impacted on several of the choppers either exploding them in midair or turning them into fireballs. What was worse that their burning remains fell right on top of the ground forces.

All watched in horror as the helicopters landed with tremendous explosions that wiped out the unfortunate victims with the smoke emanating in the form of a small H-bomb explosion as well as nearby units that bunched up together. When it died down, several holes appeared in the defense line on both landmasses while everyone ceased fire for several critical moments out of sheer shock at the devastation. Their commanders immediately attempted to order them to resume firing and eventually they all did although their foe moved faster.

Observing his deadly work, Godzilla let out a victorious roar before he accelerated his speed, eager to add to the damage on his foes that he had already wrought. Soon, he entered the Bab-el-Mandeb while his foes attempted to regroup with the result of fire decreasing from the ground. Scanning both landmasses directly between him with his eyes, the nuclear saurian let out a bone-chilling bellow before he headed towards the western landmass.

Watching as Godzilla headed towards them, the still considerable ground force in the area attempted last minute preparations with reinforcements and survivors rushing towards the monster's probable location. Already French and African units had arrived with several Chinese and Russian tank units appearing just as the kaiju made landfall.

Stepping onto the rocky landscape, Godzilla's eyes scanned the horizon in front of him before he let out a small growl. Raising his hands in an attack posture, the kaiju charged into the hastily assembled forces, which opened up with their weapons several seconds later. Bellowing angrily at the hammering he received, Godzilla advanced on his present enemy.

The combined forces began to fall back with most attempting to move to the side and engage Godzilla while avoiding his atomic ray. In turn, the nuclear saurian pursued his assailants despite the storm of artillery erupting all around him. At first, the tanks held their ground despite the fact that they presented a very inviting target for the monster.

Due to their more powerful guns and targeting systems, the Chinese, French, and Russian tanks along with French AMX-10Cs opened fire at long range, which provided cover as the IFV raced into blast away at Godzilla with their own main weapons. For the Africans it would prove difficult due to the older equipment they had at their disposal, forcing them to engage Godzilla at closer range. While a mix remained alongside the modern tanks as they continued to blast away at Godzilla, others raced in to fire several shots before pulling out to escape the monster's retaliation.

Their luck soon ran out as Godzilla rapidly turned towards a new group of Chinese Type 99 tanks, the dorsal fins on his back already charged. Seconds later, he vaporized the group with two blasts of his atomic ray and before anyone could react, he rapidly repeated the process several more times, wiping out a large portion of the forces in front of him. Though ground forces continued moving into the area, Godzilla roared in victory before advancing inland as a few tank squads from units destroyed by Godzilla attempted to hold their ground.

Before Godzilla proceed further, a wave of cruise missiles slammed into his back with savage force. Angrily turning towards the source of the attack, Godzilla blinked as more slammed into his body with enough power to force him back. The monster twisted his head to observe the landscape in front of him before he switched focus to the threats from the water, moving once more into the Red Sea.

Watching as Godzilla returned to the water, a Saudi captain, who served as the main fleet commander present turned to his subordinates and yelled out, "Order all ships to prepare to fire onto the target and open up the distance. We request air support immediately." Pausing for a moment for his next words to sink in, "Signal all ships to fight to their last and know that if we die then we will die well."

His _Al Riyadh_ class frigate along with several other warships as well as attack craft from other nations immediately gunned up their engines to full power while their weapons turned to focus onto the huge monster. Holding their fire, the gunners waited to decipher Godzilla's move as their ships opened up the distance. Their answer came in the form of an atomic ray beam blast that created explosions in the water all around the warships. In seconds, the fleet responded with a hail of fire, even from weapons that suitable only for short-range combat.

Growling in annoyance at the attack, Godzilla increased his speed as he set off in pursuit of his attackers. A race began as the naval units, steadily reinforced by several other warships as well as attack craft attempted to keep ahead of their relentless pursuer. While the large warships fought as a team, the attack craft launched hit and run assaults with missiles and torpedoes to slow him down. Soon several squadrons of Arab and American aircraft as well as long-range rocket artillery fire joined in the fray, raining down an endless wave of fire onto his charcoal grey skin. However, the monster inexorably closed the distance to the naval units engaging him. Already he killed a frigate and several attack craft, their wreckage leaving a trail for others to follow if they were so eager to die.

**Above the battlefield**

**12:45pm**

In one of the E-767s orbiting the battlefield, a Japanese G-Force general observed the radar screens displaying the situation all around and below him. Watching as Godzilla advanced against the reorganizing forces on the ground and in the Red Sea, he turned to his fellow officers from both Japan and America who all nodded in silent agreement before he got on the communications net, "All air units, engage at will."

**Red Sea**

**1:15pm**

Though blanketed by the firepower of the warships, Godzilla pressed forward, halting at times to fire his atomic breath at targets of opportunity. From time to time, the monster attempted to head to shore only to meet a curtain of fire that diverted his advance. Roaring angrily as another hail of missiles slammed into him, Godzilla roared into the sky before unleashing a withering barrage of his atomic ray. A row of explosions occurred in the sky and water as the blue-white beam exploded munitions heading straight for the source of the energy beam. The sight stunned all who witnessed it while giving the nuclear saurian an opening as his dorsal fins charged once more. Before anyone could react, another barrage of his atomic ray wrecked a destroyer and frigate as well as several attack craft.

Bellowing in victory, the nuclear saurian advanced forward towards the eastern landmass for several moments before he charged his back up to fire another shot of his atomic ray. Fortunately, for those on the ground, assistance came in from the air as a huge hail of smart bombs and ASMs slammed into the monster's catlike head, diverting his aim. Turning around to find the source of the attack, Godzilla growled as he saw scores of American and Japanese fighters orbiting above him including two large ones that were eerily familiar. Raising his hands in a defensive posture while blinking his eyes for several moments, Godzilla turned angrily around to pursue his aerial and naval foes, heading back into the middle of the Red Sea.

In the Super X-III Lieutenant Colonel Takamura watched with grim satisfaction as Godzilla turned angrily to focus on them, "So what do you think of that opening strike?" His response was a blast of atomic ray to which the Super X-III avoided before it let loose a barrage of missiles and machine guns. As the Super X-III circled around the monster, got on the line and issued his orders, "Alright then, let's get this show started. We should split up and attack from both sides with the Super X-III on one side and the Garuda II on the other." The other pilots acknowledged his order as turned to his crew and told them, "Activate the main energy cannon and commence barrage. Once he uses his main weapon, then bring Super X-III's specialty to bear as well." The crew acknowledged the order before the colonel turned to look back at Godzilla on his view-screen, "

Swinging his enormous arms and tail in all directions, Godzilla killed some and drove off more of the fighters as they flew close by him on attack runs. With the sky in front of his eyes temporarily clear, Godzilla immediately focused on the two large aerial craft by firing his atomic ray on them. Fortunately, the pilots of the two craft flew with impressive skill and if the atomic ray scored a hit on either plane, they had a surprise as the armor absorbed the energy beam. Then to the monster's even greater shock, the two craft retaliated by firing the absorbed beam right back to the nuclear saurian. Stung by the attack, Godzilla focused his attention on the two large planes, unleashing a barrage of his atomic ray around the surrounding area. In turn, both craft returned the favor with a barrage of energy fire followed up by missiles before they circled around to strafe the monster again.

Shuddering as the Garuda II, Lieutenant Colonel Sakai checked the status of the system. Letting out a small exhale of breath, Sakai turned to see several squadrons of fighters gathering around him before saying to himself, "I understand how you must feel but don't you think that I also feel at times that I'm in your position despite flying a far more advanced craft than you are." Getting no answer as four more squadrons linked up with the Garuda II, Sakai shrugged before he said to himself, "Well let's get going on what we're attempt to do here." With that, the Garuda II dove down towards the monster with its forward weapons blazing with its accompanying aircraft following right behind it.

Enraged by the attack, Godzilla let loose a storm of his atomic ray into the sky, forcing the G-Force pilots and their shocked allies to scatter and regroup in a defensive manner. While the blue-white energy beam killed only a few aircraft, it achieved its objective as the fighters temporarily halted their attack. Scanning the area in front of him with his blood-red eyes, Godzilla snarled as he spotted the majority of fighters as well as the fleet concentrating north and east of him. Roaring out in challenge at his numerous foes, Godzilla once more began to advance forward, his huge bulk and his rapid speed generated huge waves, which slammed against the shore as well as the ships that sailed dangerously close.

With Godzilla closing fast, the destroyers and frigates in front of him began to part from his path with some sailing to the side while others jinxed through the water as they fell back while bringing their main weapons to bear. As Godzilla passed by them, the ships unleashed all of their weapons onto Godzilla's enormous form. Fortunately, the nuclear saurian focused his attention on foes that were directly in front of him. Once he moved past, the ships resumed pursuit with some hanging back while the rest attempted to get in front of the monster.

Growling angrily at the resistance, Godzilla blinked his eyes for several moments as his blood-red eyes focused on any path through the naval ring of steel thrown up around him. Roaring at his foes, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged up before he unleashed a powerful blast of his atomic ray at the water between himself and the ships in front of him. Before anyone could react, the monster dove down into the ocean before sprinting in the water beneath the fleet.

On the _Al Riyadh_ class frigate, the commander of the hastily assembled fleet immediately got on the communications link and yelled out, "All ships pursue the monster, ready torpedoes." Turning to the radar screens, he saw Godzilla beginning to edge closer to his homeland while the combined forces of the world attempted to react to his moves. Ships closed in on the monster from north and south as aircraft screamed overhead. On the eastern coast, the ground forces continuously shifted north and south as they attempted to figure out where the monster would land. It started a process that continued for the next hour as the naval forces particularly the submarines engaged in a running battle with the nuclear saurian. From time to time, they would force Godzilla up to the surface but he rapidly drove off his foes before he dove back down into the water and resumed his course.

**G-Force field command post**

**2:35pm**

Despite the presence of their air and naval units, G-Force commanders knew that they could not avoid a costly land battle. To add to their worries, the G-Force commanders did not have the necessary forces assembled to engage him. After observing the footage of Godzilla marching to the eastern coast of the Red Sea, General Philip Stanton turned to his colleagues and asked, "Looks like Godzilla is going to make landfall. What forces do we have and how are they positioned?"

Umezu pressed several buttons, which soon displayed the information that Stanton required, "While some of our forces are on the west side of the Red Sea, the rest are stationed on the east side." Pressing several more buttons, the Japanese general displayed for his counterparts the locations of their forces in relation to Godzilla's possible targets, "However most of our forces are still attempting to reach our location." He paused as the screen switch to that of the fleet as it neared the strait, "Right now the carriers have reached the entrance strait and their accompanying ships are engaging from long range."

Stanton looked to see for himself the images that Umezu presented and let out a sigh before stating, "Unfortunately the others already have ground forces heading in to engage Godzilla and from the looks of it, they'll get a beating." He then cursed as he saw their force composition, "Damm, it seems that some people that we don't trust are leading them."

Looking at the same map a moment later, Umezu nodded in grim agreement before he announced on his command link, "Signal all available ground forces to prepare to engage and to also watch their backs. Also signal the fleet to link up with units already in the Red Sea immediately and we'll have instructions for the commanders momentarily." Stanton and the other officers nodded at the statement. Some of the subordinate officers began to scamper off to deliver the orders while all of the commanders turn back to observe the battle.

**Near Jizan, Saudi Arabia**

**2:55pm**

At the expected landing point, chaos reigned as the troops readied themselves to engage while artillery and helicopters roared overhead. Unfortunately, this particular section had one UNGCC small battle group in position. When Godzilla arrived, the tanks and IFVs held their fire in the hope that the carnage from the air and from the sea would attract his attention. However, Godzilla would sorely disappoint them as he continued to approach the Saudi shore. Unable to wait any longer, several Saudi tanks opened fire the moment Godzilla entered the range.

Though he sensed a threat, the barrage from the ground surprised Godzilla. For several moments, the monster remained motionless as his blood-red eyes scanned the battlefield in front of him before they focused on the targets on the ground. Resuming his march, Godzilla arrived on shore as the firepower around him intensified with missiles from the IFVs and the infantry. The monster blinked his eyes for several moments as he saw several helicopters moving in to hover over the tanks and IFVs while blasting away with their rockets. Snarling, the monster's dorsal fins charged before he fired his atomic ray at both ground and air targets. The barrage of blue-white fire killed three helicopters, their remnants landing on ground troops already reeling under Godzilla's main weapon and adding to the destruction. Bellowing in victory at the carnage, Godzilla pressed his attack, his huge form towering almost directly upon his potential victims.

Though it lasted for five minutes, the fighting stunned most of the defenders and already many began to disengage, which soon sowed chaos in the defense lines as it decreased the firepower available and allowed the kaiju to gain the upper hand. Soon most of the survivors were falling back in disorder, few bothering to return fire on the pursing kaiju. Only the G-Force battle group continued to fight on in an organized fashion, the maser tanks surrounded by the regular tanks and IFVs as they covered the fall back of the other units.

Watching from one of the large command posts, Wedamyer snarled as he observed the fighting. Spotting elements of the ground forces in front of Godzilla attempting to break off, he got on the line to yell out, "Order the guns to pour as much fire as possible on the target and signal the troops to regroup." Within seconds, the ground roared beneath him as artillery began to shower the area around the monster with explosions. However while most did escape the monster, others were unlucky as Godzilla managed to fire off several random blasts of his atomic breath. Those that avoided the monster's wrath met death in the form of their own artillery fire. Witnessing the carnage unleashed by the monster Wedamyer asked his XO, "Any status on our forces?

The subordinate officer answered back, "Right now our forces are attempting to regroup and as for the others, they're arriving but they haven't begun to advance towards the monster's location. As for the rest, the Arabs are continuing their assaults and the Russian and Chinese are regrouping as well. Everyone is signaling the other to engage."

Letting out a harsh breath Wedamyer said as he turned to look back to the battle, "Let's lure the bastard to the others and let them take care of it. Everyone is to watch their back and take no unnecessary chances."

On the approaches to the battle zone, chaos reigned as scores of troops attempted to ready themselves for combat. Reinforcements continued to pour in but they had to deal with numerous traffic jams that added delays as well as weakened them due to the consumption of supplies. Once the reinforcements arrived, they immediately headed to hastily prepared positions.

When the first survivors arrived from the coast, the traffic controllers along with some of the commanders soon conscripted them back to the front lines to the chagrin of most of the survivors as well as the new arrivals. Not surprisingly, communication problems developed as the forces assembled used a variety of different vehicles and equipment. They were still attempting to untangle it when the announcement came down, "Godzilla is closing in, repeat, he is closing in."

Peering through their targeting systems, the AFVs saw the huge form of the monster grow seemingly larger as he approached them. Unable to wait as the nuclear saurian closed approached; multiple small elements of the assembled multinational force unleashed a barrage of missiles onto Godzilla, followed by heavy gunfire. In turn, Godzilla brought his atomic ray to bear by firing it randomly in multiple directions to wipe out his foes.

Despite the uncoordinated attack, it seemed that a suitable defense line seemed to form in front of the kaiju but after five minutes of combat, the commanders sensed that it would not hold. On the virtual screens, it showed Godzilla relentlessly slashing away at the steel barrier in front of him with the ground troops trying vainly to shore up the breach. To add to the deteriorating situation, several were already bolting from the defense lines only after firing two or three shots.

In one of the larger field command posts, several Saudi officers conferred with their Arab counterparts where all engaged in heated conversations on the situation. While they still hashed out details between each other, they all had common thoughts about the situation: the homeland of their religion was under threat and that they had to get the other nations to do what they all felt was their fair share in defending it whether they believed in the religion of the Arabs or not.

For most of the artillery units, the fighting deteriorated into a routine of continuously delivering fire support to the troops at the front lines. As Godzilla moved beyond their range, the artillery units quickly re-deployed to another sector to continue the bombardment. Operating in a continuous battle with exceptionally heavy equipment occupied the activities of their men leaving few to patrol and guard against potential trouble. If they had more men, they would certainly know what was coming. With most of the surveillance assets directed to coordinating the battle against Godzilla, it proved surprisingly easy for uninvited guests to slip through the security screen. Once through, they fanned out towards the artillery positions as well as supply dumps and field command posts.

**G-Force field command post**

**3:30pm**

As they arrived over the battlefield in SH-60 Seahawk helicopters, Bergen, Carlson and the other naval commanders witnessed an incredible sight. Long line of vehicles headed south along the roads with whole columns attempting to drive through a mix of desert dunes and mountainous terrain to reach the battle zone. Scores of jets flew overhead with helicopters flying below as they flew to and from the monster's location. Shortly afterwards they arrived at the main UNGCC field command post with the passengers already leaping out the moments the doors opened. Quickly making their way inside, the naval commanders met up with their ground counterparts. After all exchanged greetings, Omori asked, "What is the situation?"

Umezu answered, "Godzilla is continuing to advance in a north and north-eastern direction and we believe that these targets are in his probable line of advance. Our lead ground force elements are holding Godzilla at bay while the ground forces from the other nations are regrouping. Evacuations for the civilians in the region are still continuing." All nodded at his statement before he pointed to the main screen, "Omori-san, you and the others should get ready to head out there and provide any possible assistance to the others in coordinating the defense." The others nodded and most of the admirals and generals headed to awaiting Blackhawk helicopters that immediately took off once their passengers had gotten aboard.

**100 miles southeast of Abha **

**3:50pm**

Marching steadily north through the rocky desert landscape, Godzilla snarled as he eyed several aircraft and small clusters of enemy forces off in the far distance. He let out a bone-chilling roar as if daring them to challenge him to which they respectfully declined. With virtually no foe for him to engage, Godzilla halted for a moment to sniff the air as if it would lead him to a potential target before marching once more.

In hastily built up staging areas on both sides of the mountain range, ground forces from different nations gathered themselves before re-engaging the monster. Not surprisingly, problems developed due to multiple factors that ranged from supply problems to political considerations. The Arabs were already demanding the rest engage Godzilla immediately. In turn, most of the others wanted to wait until the last moment to engage the monster so to maximize their chances for survival. For some, the problems turned serious as the Arab elements of the gathered forces prepared to move out and engage on their own. When word reached the high-level commanders of what the Arabs had done, it resulted in a crisis as the G-force commanders as well as the rest attempted to recall the Arabs to no avail.

Despite the presence of helicopters and small numbers of aircraft buzzing around him, Godzilla continued his inexorable advance virtually unopposed. However, he soon stopped as he searched the area in front of him as if sensing a threat before he resumed his march. Soon enough, his eyes soon caught sight of an enormous cluster of lights to which he looked at for several moments before he began to move off. That was when his cat-like ears picked up the sounds of numerous foes heading his way. Slamming his tail harshly against the ground while raising his hands in an attack posture, Godzilla turned to search for the main source of the noise.

Roaring across the rocky desert landscape in a manner reminiscence of their ancestors a century ago, groups of tanks and AFVs of the Arab forces raced towards Godzilla at full speed, their guns already trained on him. Artillery screamed overhead with helicopters following on close behind. Once Godzilla filled their targeting sights, the lead tanks opened up with a withering barrage of fire onto the monster's form.

Godzilla bellowed angrily as his foes took him by surprise and attempted to swarm him. Withstanding the initial barrage, the monster returned the favor as he unleashed a withering barrage of his atomic breath on the ground, ignoring the threat from the air. A series of explosions followed in the aftermath of the atomic ray, which signified horrific destruction whenever Godzilla brought his main weapon to bear. When it dissipated, the monster roared in victory at the resulting chaos on the ground before he began to close in on them, his huge footsteps a premonition of fear and destruction towards his enemy.

For the lead tanks and AFVs, engaging the nuclear saurian became a hazardous business once he brought his atomic ray to bear. The tanks and AFVs jinxed all around the desert beneath Godzilla's feet as they attempted to prevent him from getting a clear shot or avoiding the energy ray altogether. However, it proved almost impossible as the blue-white beam continuously raked the ground all around them. Whenever the beam found a target, the target either would explode with virtually no remains or would literally melt in front of the eyes of the others into radioactive liquid goo.

**G-Force field command post**

**4:15pm**

Thanks to the wonders of technology, all had a ringside seat to the carnage that Godzilla unleashed on his attackers. At the main G-Force field command post, Stanton, Umezu and the rest watched grimly as several rows of M1A2s, T-72s, T-90s and their accompanying IFVs charge in to engage the monster followed by a retaliatory strike by the monster's atomic ray. To the G-Force commanders it seemed that when Godzilla hammered one group another seemed to sprout up to take its place. From their point of view, the process started to repeat itself with disturbing frequency. Everyone winced at the damage Godzilla unleashed upon the ground and then on the air as he quickly fired another blast of his atomic ray. While they did show courage, to the eyes of the experienced G-Force commanders, it was sheer madness with the result that they all had sighs of relief when the some of the attackers broke off and fell back to relative safety.

Suddenly their communications link started ringing to which Stanton silently nodded before he activated it on their own end with both wincing as they saw the face of a Saudi General staring harshly right back at them. Jumping right into business, the Saudi General yelled out at them, "Why aren't your forces engaging the monster?"

The two generals bristled at that comment before Umezu answered, "What ground forces we have in the area are attempting to regroup and already you have support from our artillery batteries. Furthermore our air units have provided constant support to your ground forces thus far during the engagement."

The Saudi General seemed to ignore it and continued in his complaints, "We request that your forces engage or there will be consequences for your inaction."

Stanton growled at the Saudi general's words, "We're moving as fast as we can. The best thing that you can do is to halt these assaults and wait until sufficient force is assembled."

Wedamyer, who was present with the Arabs, remarked, "If you bothered to truly look at the maps, our own forces are amongst those being menaced by Godzilla and are unable to disengage. If you do not provide immediate assistance, then our own countrymen stand an exceptionally high chance of losing their lives."

Stanton bristled at his fellow general's comments and he barely restrained himself, instead stating, "I must register my opinion that if we commit ground forces now, it would risk destruction to no tangible gain."

Their Saudi host shook his head before he said, "Never the less, I insist that you commit whatever forces you have available to the defense immediately. We have permission from President Calhoun and the United Nations to issue such an order."

Seeing that there was little they could do, Stanton and Umezu reluctantly agreed as the American turned to the Saudi, "We will engage immediately." After shutting off the communications link, the two commanders then activated their links once more and soon they were online with their field commanders and liaisons. All had grim looks on their faces and Stanton winced as he thought about adding to their troubles before he asked them, "What are the statuses of our forces?"

Bergen, Carlson, and the rest of the commanders looked at each other worriedly as they considered what their fellow officers asked of them. Nishimura decided to answer the question that his colleagues had asked, "Our main forces are still some distances away and the lead elements have just arrived. Forces that have already engaged Godzilla are still refitting and the men need rest. The artillery has already arrived and is busy setting up."

Bergen then answered the two generals when it came to the air situation, "As for the air units, the carrier and land-based sections have halfway completed their preparations. Both the Super X-III and the Garuda II have rearmed and refueled."

Both Stanton and Umezu looked grimly at each other before Umezu told his comrades, "I apologize for this but we have new orders. You are to engage the monster immediately." That got a harsh reaction as everyone began to argue his or her opposition of the plan. Stanton and Umezu fully understood their arguments but sensed that none of them had any choice as Umezu reluctantly silenced any opposition to the orders as he stated harshly, "This is not up for discussion. You have your orders."

On the other end, the field commanders looked at each other as if asking for any assistance but it seemed that there was no suitable answer to the dilemma. Mitchell, his face "Looks like we don't have much choice, we might as well get ready to greet death."

Nishimura nodded in solemn agreement as he looked to his comrades for any hint of disagreement with what needed to come next. Seeing none, he answered for all of them when he replied, "Alright then, let's get underway. Signal all forces to engage the monster. " The rest grimly nodded and soon in their gathering locations, small squads of Type 90s, M1A2s and their accompanying AFVs made their way once more through the arid hilly terrain, reluctant and yet desperate to reach the kaiju.

As always, the air forces responded the quickest to the changing circumstances and the G-Force units were no exception. Using the Super X-III and Garuda II as a rallying point, the immense fighter wings began to gather high above Godzilla's head while waiting for the word to deliver hammering blows against the huge nuclear saurian.

**70 miles northeast of Abha**

**4:55pm**

Raking the ground with his atomic ray, Godzilla roared in victory as he observed the results. Seeing his foes rapidly scatter, Godzilla slammed his tail harshly into the rocky ground before he marched in pursuit. As he closed in on them, several tank units turned their guns to focus on Godzilla while calling for air and artillery support. Though it did open up the distance between the monster and their fleeing comrades, the rearguards lasted only minutes as Godzilla vaporized them and despite his huge bulk, he made up for the lost distance and time that the destroyed armored units attempted to provide. In their haste to retreat and reform, many of the Arab forces had unwittingly led Godzilla north into the vicinity of several vital targets.

With nearly all eyes fixed on the movement of troops, evacuation of civilians, and of course shadowing Godzilla, they did not notice that some of the evacuees or the soldiers heading to the battle zone were those that despised the presence of "infidels" in the kingdom. In the midst of the confusion, they had slipped into the chaos and now had taken up positions amongst the likeliest approach of the infidels. Most of the focus was in the northern sector as they felt that by attacking there, they could disrupt the arrival of forces from the north and therefore preventing Godzilla from heading in that direction.

Completely focused on the battle with Godzilla, the locations that were targeted did not know that they had intruders in their midst until it was nearly too late. While several men set up mortars outside the perimeter to unleash on their targets, the rest infiltrated inside with help from their brethren or those that agreed with them in their disgust of so many poisonous infidels in the lands of God. Once inside, they spread out silently through the locations, taking out targets almost instantly. When they arrived at their main targets, their screams as they charged their targets with guns blazing were the last things their victims heard and saw.

While some of the destroyed installations managed to send warnings, their recipients learned the full scale of what they faced when the artillery went silent followed by the reports of numerous explosions as the intruders wrecked the installations. Finally yet importantly, the sudden incidents added to the traffic jams already developing. The G-Force commanders were not immune as calls flooded to the G-Force field command post requesting assistance. As UAVs transmitted footage of the chaos on the ground, Stanton immediately got on the line and said in a tense tone, "What the hell is going on there?"

Several voices came on the line before that of Mitchell, "We've just run into an ambush and are encountering mines, heavy mortar and RPG fire. Several sections are already on fire." More explosions occurred before he came back on the line, "I'm leaving some of my forces behind to clear up the roadblocks and sending the rest ahead but I don't think we'll be able to reach Godzilla in strength any time soon."

Stanton was about to reply when Umezu said, "We're receiving the same reports from the others as well from the other forces. Several units including those nearby Godzilla's location have broken off to focus on the attackers." He then let out a loud curse as new information just came in, "Godzilla has just increased speed and has entered into point blank range with the lead defenders." Looking at the map for several moments, he looked at Stanton and told him, "We don't have much choice, all units that are through the roadblocks are to engage Godzilla immediately, and the rest will join in once they're clear."

The American nodded as he looked at the numbers before he stated in a grim tone, "Also we should keep some of the helicopter and drone assets back to assist." The Japanese general nodded before they transmitted the orders. Returning to look at the main map as Godzilla was about to make contact with their ground units, Stanton whispered, "May God help you all, you poor bastards."

**Asir Mountains**

**5:25pm**

For those lead G-Force units that fought through the sudden chaos, they all steeled themselves as they caught sight of the rampaging nuclear saurian. Linking up with those that were already engaging the kaiju, the lead armored units barely had any time to aim their guns on Godzilla who immediately spotted them as well. Fortunately, they moved faster as expertly aimed 120mm fire from M1A2s and Type 90s slammed into Godzilla's head with missiles, machine guns, and maser fire from the maser tanks and IFVs following behind.

Bellowing angrily at the sudden resistance that he now encountered, Godzilla inexorably closed in on the new attackers, eager to vaporize them. Before he could though, a rapid hail of artillery fire slammed into the ground all around him. Turning to the sky, the monster blinked his blood red eyes as he spotted the Super X-III and the Garuda II leading a large air fleet straight at him with all weapons blazing. As an avalanche of explosions occurred all around him, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged up before he returned the favor by firing his atomic ray at the sky.

With their target almost completely focused on the threat from the air, the ground forces took the opportunity to regroup as the lead elements opened up the distance from the monster. Soon more small squads of G-Force reinforcements arrived, some of them showing signs of damage from the ambushes but still determined to fight. Once in position, the MBT-92s lashed out at the monster with blue energy fire and missiles with the M1A2s and Type 90s soon joining in.

Savagely retaliating at his foes, Godzilla roared angrily as he encountered steadily increasing resistance. After firing his atomic ray several times into the sky, Godzilla turned to focus on the ground, his blood-red eyes spotting several seemingly small and broken lines of tanks and AFV, their front sides flashing as they poured fire onto him. Letting out a roar of challenge, the nuclear saurian focused his attention on the foes operating on the ground beneath him.

In turn, the ground troops fell back steadily as the monster pursued them with all of them keeping him under vicious fire. While a few began to open rapidly up the distance, the rest retreated slowly while keeping a step ahead of their foe. Soon several artillery batteries that were available joined in by laying a curtain of fire that separated the monster from the tanks and IFVs.

Overhearing the explosions, Mitchell turned to one of the fellow officers next to him and remarked, "We need to clear these roadblocks soon." Several explosions punctuated the statement as their attackers hit several more vehicles, turning them into flaming wreckage. Suddenly his communications link came alive and Mitchell activated to receive word that the frontline forces were heading his way. With the roar of the king of the monsters in the background as proof, Mitchell said on the communications link to the forces he oversaw, "Signal all forces to assume defensive formation then fall back once the frontline forces are clear." The others nodded and were about to disperse when one of the communications personnel ran up to them and immediately told them that major reinforcements had arrived. Looking at the information, the American general let out a small grim smile before he said, "Tell those already engage to fight as best they can, reinforcements are on their way. Alright then, let's go."

Marching into the firestorm thrown up by the defenders, Godzilla divided his attention between ground and air, firing several rapid blasts of his atomic ray. Although the atomic ray inflicted damage on his foes, Godzilla bellowed angrily as the intensity of the firepower seemed to intensify.

As they spotted their comrades, approaching with Godzilla close behind, the awaiting American and Japanese forces let loose with a withering barrage of fire from their MBTs and maser tanks. Taken by surprise by the instant hail of firepower, the monster halted his advance to determine where the attack had come from before returning the favor. Fortunately, the defenders had impressive support in the form of artillery and air cover, which prevented Godzilla from using his main weapon. Though most of the retreating units crossed pass the defense line in rapid succession, some broke off to join in the defense. As soon as the last of the front line forces crossed the defense line, the defenders gunned up their engines to full power and joined the retreat before the monster's advance, steadily pumping shells and missiles onto his charcoal grey hide.

Observing the progress of the battle in their command posts, the military forces of the other nations sensed reluctantly that soon they would have to engage the monster once more. Already, the commanders of those forces had put their orders on standby to engage, particularly as the kaiju closed in on one of the main staging areas. Even more so some of the Arab contingents had already departed for the battlefield as they discovered that despite the titanic efforts of G-Force, Godzilla moved within striking range of several vital targets. Medium artillery followed the tanks while long-range artillery sprinted a short distance before unleashing a barrage in support of their allies.

Hard on their heels, Godzilla snarled as he spotted an enormous group of lights despite the smoke and explosions around his eyes. Sensing a vital target, Godzilla immediately marched towards the large cluster of lights while shooting back at the air units. Within seconds, the line in front of him flashed yellow as tank guns and missile launchers unloaded onto Godzilla's huge form. Withstanding the ground attack with ease, he continued to press on, at times seemingly shrugging off the damage. Although several maser tanks were present, they were more of an irritant than as a threat as the range between the two foes decreased drastically. Sniffing the air, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged before blue hell rained down from his maw. When it dissipated, the blast wiped out several T-80s and T-90s along with several IFVs, and four MBT-92s.

After witnessing the recent carnage, the line began to dissolve as the remaining T-80s, T-90s and Type 96s opened up the distance with many traversing their turrets to fire on the monster. Though some of the shells hit their mark on the kaiju, a lot more missed as the fighting degenerated into a swirling melee, the tanks and IFVs relying on speed to stay alive against a gigantic kaiju that delivered quick and brutal retaliation.

Seeing what was about to happen, those G-Force tank squads closest to the battle zone immediately rushed in to assist with infantry not far behind. Despite the limited numbers presently available and the risk of engaging at point blank range, the American and Japanese forces closed the range, hoping to make an impression on the monster. They succeeded as Godzilla immediately focused his attention towards them. However, the rest did not escape his wrath as he rapidly switched focus between the different groups of targets.

For the survivors of the last twenty minutes, the sight of the G-force units absorbing the nuclear saurian's attention was an enormous relief of which they took advantage, though at times not to the advantage of G-Force. Though some, mainly the Arab units stayed behind to fight alongside those that would defend their holy lands the rest sped away towards relative safety.

Watching the last of their allies fell back, the G-Force units then disengaged as well. Calling in any available artillery support, they withdrew under a curtain of heavy fire that slowed Godzilla's advance. When the smoke cleared, all that Godzilla's blood red eyes could see was the desert punctuated by multiple flaming wrecks with aircraft and artillery roaring overhead. Letting out a bellow of victory, Godzilla sniffed the air for several moments before he set off towards the northwest, his foot and tail wrecking targets that his atomic ray missed or did not destroy. He soon caught up with his retreating foes as they attempted to form to a new defense line. Chaos set in as the combined forces in the area began to scatter with the Arabs mostly standing fast while nearly the rest ran like hell, to the immense anger of their hosts.

For the G-Force units in his path, all they could do was watch as Godzilla approached. Though they knew their duty, the G-force units in the vicinity understood that they did not have the numbers to take Godzilla head on. All they could was watch grimly as the other tank contingents attacked the monster from all sides, knowing that they did not have the numbers to hold him for no more than 10 minutes.

Attacking on the move, the others moved in to attack savagely, hoping that it would make a difference. Circling around the monster at full speed, the M1A2s, M60s, T-55s and T-72s attempted to take him under rapid fire. BMPs and Bradleys interspersed themselves amongst the MBTs with most of them operating behind the tanks as they laid down continuous fire from their chain and main guns with occasional bursts of ATs and TOWs from their launchers.

Roaring into the sky, Godzilla looked back onto the ground to see most of his targets scattering all around him while some attempting to gather into larger groups. Blinking his eyes for several moments, Godzilla started to blast away with his atomic ray, vaporizing two of the groups as they began their assault. Bellowing in the victory at the sight of the explosions, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged before he fired another barrage of his atomic ray at several tanks and AFVs that were closing in while circling around him.

After witnessing the monster use his main weapon for several minutes, the G-Force units along with the survivors of the other forces surveyed the scope of the carnage. Seeing the remains of burning vehicles all around them, they knew that their chances of surviving were steadily slipping away. Despite that brutal fact, the forces in front of the monster resumed their attempts to hold their ground.

**G-Force field command post**

**6:00pm**

Back at the main G-force field command post, the commanders were busy shifting their ground forces to counter Godzilla's advance when their communications link clicked on once more. Turning to see whom it was on the other end, both Stanton and Umezu winced as they saw several other generals on the other end of the link, all of them having angry looks on their faces.

Before anyone could respond, the Saudi army chief jumped straight to the point, "What is the status of your forces?" The two generals turned to look at each other before they gave him their answer to which he then yelled, "Then why haven't you resumed your attack on the monster?"

Umezu replied sternly, "As of this moment, we are trying to regroup and prepare for another assault. If your forces had followed that same option then you would stand a better chance of holding him than by engaging him now."

That enraged the Arab commanders with the Saudi army chief answering back, "If you would truly understand our culture general, then you would know that this is holy ground and it has been defiled by a devil that you and the forces under your organization helped create." Before anyone could rebuke that, the Saudi General pressed on as he then stated, "If you and your forces do not engage and drive him back now, then the whole world will see you for what you're truly are and there are those amongst us that would be more than happy to send you to hell."

That enraged Stanton and he replied, "Well then what have you done to help us?", "From what I've seen, we've done more than our fair share in fighting the monster and his kind. If we all fall apart now than we're going on a one way trip to hell."

Watching silently the events as a spectator, Commander Miki Saegusa let out a deep breath as the combined human forces and a near unstoppable kaiju engage in a titanic battle. Turning to overhear her fellow commanders arguing about what to do next, Saegusa whispered quietly, "We need time to catch our breath." Closing her eyes, she whispered a small prayer to those that had died and those that were still living and hoped that they would be alive in the next hour or so. Suddenly she felt something stirring within her to which she closed her eyes in attempt to focus on making sense of what it was. After several long moments, Saegusa regained control of her mental facilities, although for those that did look at her, they would see several new wrinkles on her forehead as well as seeing her let out a deep breath. Turning to look at the screens, she asked one of the radar operators, "Have you detected any new aerial contact heading to the area?" The radar operator looked at the screen and was about to reply in the negative before the screens began to blink as they detected a new arrival. As Saegusa's comrades attempted to make sense of the new arrival, she remarked to them, "I believe that if we can hold for a while longer then we're going to get help in gaining control of this situation."

At first, her comrades wondered if Saegusa had gone insane before it began to dawn upon them the meaning of her words as well as the detection of the new arrival. Umezu immediately turned to the operators and yelled out, "Intensify reconnaissance of the air space around the battle zone and signal our forces of the new arrival and to fight as best they can with their main focus on Godzilla." He then turned to the commander, "I hope that you are truly correct about this being good news for us Saegusa-san for otherwise we may have just added fuel to the fire of carnage that is surrounding us." A nod from the Japanese woman signaled Umezu that she completely understood his words. In turn, Umezu and the others understood the meaning behind the stern look in her eyes, which conveyed her answer.

**50 miles north of Abha **

**6:20pm**

Closing in on the large cluster of lights, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar that announced to the area that they had just become his next target. In response, artillery fire rained all around him as he advanced towards the defense line. Once he arrived in range, the defenders in front of him opened up with everything they had, many knowing that it was do or die. Despite their bravery, they could not stop Godzilla who was now almost right on top of them.

Suddenly two long streaks of yellow energy beams slashed into Godzilla's charcoal grey hide. Stung by the strike, Godzilla quickly turned to find the source of the energy blasts as more exploded on and around the nuclear saurian. Bellowing angry, Godzilla fired a barrage of his atomic ray into the sky in an attempt to strike at his mysterious assailant. Scanning the sky in front of him with his blood red eyes, Godzilla snarled then roared loudly as his foe came into view, one that he was very familiar.

As multiple eyes watched in awe, Mothra arrived overhead while firing energy beams from her two antennas. Descending to a lower altitude, the giant moth then unleashed a hail of poison stingers onto her target before she pulled back up as Godzilla attempted to retaliate with his atomic ray.

Both foes eyed each other as if in a western-style shootout with the human forces watching in awe to see who would make the first move. For the philosophical, the sight reminded them of all that they felt that they were witnessing the ultimate battle between good and evil. In a sense they were truly about to witness such a fight.

* * *

Author's notes:

I had hoped to squeeze everything into one chapter but unfortunately the contents and word count precluded this. I truly hope to resolve this battle in the next chapter.

While the fighting against Godzilla may be similar events earlier in the story, I had hoped to show that there were differences this time around. Unlike in the last battle against Godzilla, this time the humans barely have control over the situation they face and are truly fighting on the fly against Godzilla. To make a comparison, think of the human defenders as the allied forces during the early years of World War II and they're facing the Germans at their best.

I hope that I got the reactions of the other nations to this madness that they're facing particularly from those who are inhabitants of the region right on the mark. If you think that they are reacting very badly to the help and performance of G-Force (even though G-Force is performing exceptionally well) then well I apologize but that is how it is.

* * *

Author's questions:

If anyone here has any ideas on how to improve the fighting against Godzilla, then you're more than welcome to offer it as I feel that are times that I'm doing repeats of the previous titanic battle against Godzilla.

Do you think that I should add in some more human characters, particularly those that are not part of G-Force. It would allow me to develop the point of view of the others better.


	18. A running firefight from hell

Chapter 18: A running firefight from hell

**50 miles north of Abha**

**6:30pm**

Suddenly as if at the drop of a pin, the tension broke as the two kaiju engaged with Mothra firing away with her yellow energy beams while charging at the nuclear saurian. In turn, Godzilla blasted away with his atomic ray to which his foe expertly dodged. Then before Godzilla could react, the huge moth dove down at the nuclear saurian actually managed to collide with him, the clashing of her huge wings with the charcoal grey skin actually generating sparks.

Both combatants broke apart as Mothra ascended into the air before circling Godzilla while waiting for his next move. She did not have to wait long as Godzilla let loose with a withering barrage of his atomic ray to which the giant moth barely avoided. In retaliation, Mothra fired a barrage of yellow energy beams from her antennas followed up by a barrage of black stingers.

Bellowing in rage at the assault, Godzilla's blood red eyes narrowed as his dorsal fins charged before he let loose with a fearsome barrage of his atomic ray. This time, his aim proved to be much better as several blasts of his atomic ray struck his foe, forcing it to screech in temporary pain. As the giant moth started to descend while firing away with her weapons, Godzilla fired back with his main weapons while raising his hands in a defensive posture, eager to grapple with his most powerful foe as well as vaporize her as well.

Although it brought additional dangers, Mothra continued her descent and soon the two monsters began to engage in close combat once more. Godzilla used his hands and tail in rapid succession to bring Mothra down. In retaliation, Mothra battered away with her wings while also launching several blasts of stingers whenever an opportunity arose.

On the maps, the two kaiju seemed to be moving in random directions as they continued their battle. However, to trained eyes, it seemed that Mothra began to edge the nuclear saurian away from the cities. As they watched the battle continuing to progress, the G-force commanders were considering to intervene as Mothra had always been one of their greatest allies against the king of the monsters. Most of the other contingents wanted to avoid engagement although the Arabs changed their minds if the fighting edged towards any vital locations.

Watching the progress of the battle, Saegusa winced as she saw Mothra take another hit from Godzilla's atomic ray. Though from all appearances, Mothra remained unhurt, Saegusa knew that she would not be able to hold forever against Godzilla. Turning to the others, she asked, "How the ground forces are assembled?"

Some of the operators turned to the senior commanders who nodded in agreement before they furnished the colonel with the information. As soon as it appeared on the screen, Saegusa let out a deep breath as she reviewed the information before she asked her fellow commanders, "How soon can we attack?"

Middleton took that question, "We're rushing as fast as we can but with the problems that we're facing, the ground forces won't be able to attack for an hour. The air force units however can attack in thirty minutes."

Saegusa let out a deep breath and spoke the words that her fellow officers were thinking, "Then let us hope that Mothra can hold that long." The room turned quiet as they continued to watch the battle while praying that Mothra could hold out long enough for them to intervene in a decisive manner.

Back at the battle zone, the two monsters continued to exchange attacks with each other, resulting in a mix of close combat followed by long-range attacks. While Mothra managed to go on the offensive several times, she mainly fought in a defensive manner. On the other hand, Godzilla fought in a truly vicious offensive manner, using his main weapon when Mothra opened up the range and when she closed in to engage in close combat, Godzilla used rapid swings of his tail and brutal slashes of his arms to bring down perhaps his greatest foe.

As he saw his atomic ray burn into Mothra, Godzilla let out a roar of victory at the damage before his foe retaliated with a mix of yellow energy fire and stingers. Growling angrily at the attack, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged and he prepared to shoot another blast of his atomic ray. However, when the energy beam was about to impact on Mothra it refracted as it hit gold dust that suddenly formed around Mothra. Bellowing in rage, Godzilla moved in to engage Mothra in close combat. He did fire his main weapon once more at point blank range but with the yellow mist surrounding him, the energy beam broke apart with some of the remnants slashing into Godzilla's skin.

The front line troops watched with a mix of awe and fear as the two kaiju continued to battle. Many had their fingers on the triggers as they observed the movements of the monsters. From time to time, the tank crews would activate the engines of their vehicles and transition to a new location from which to engage the two monsters.

For some, the waiting proved unbearable, as the monsters seem to unknowingly head towards them or a vital location to defend. Already several Arab and allied units in the immediate vicinity of the monster had begun to aim their weapons at the two monsters. Before their superiors could intervene, several squads of tanks let loose with a volley of into the immediate area around the two monsters. Seconds later a hail of artillery roared overhead to explode around Godzilla and Mothra, covering them in flame and smoke.

Both monsters separated from each other as they dealt with the attack by the human forces. While Mothra mostly concerned herself with dodging the human fire, Godzilla was far more ruthless as a barrage of his atomic ray rained down on the ground in front of him. Scanning with his blood-red eyes for any sign of targets, Godzilla turned back to face Mothra who was barraging him with a wave of yellow energy fire and stingers. Growling angrily at the attack and the resistance his foe put up, Godzilla blasted away with his atomic ray while raising his hands up in an attempt to slash at the flying kaiju.

Back at the main G-Force command post, the main commanders winced as they saw the ground forces unintentionally stumbled into attacking both monsters. As the nuclear saurian vaporized the attackers, Stanton immediately contacted the commanders from the other nations, "Tell your soldiers to hold their fire."

On the other end of the line one of the Saudi generals replied harshly, "Don't blame us we had no choice as those two creatures are menacing our homes. Furthermore, the two monsters have closed in on several of our forces."

Saegusa got on the line and remarked harshly, "If you attack now and disorganized then you will achieve nothing. The best plan is to wait and reorganize. Once that is finish, then we can engage with a better chance of success."

Wedamyer said, "We understand what you mean commander but what if Godzilla overwhelms the other monster, what happens next?"

Saegusa let out a deep breath before she attempted to reassure the American, "I can assure you with certainty that Mothra would hold against Godzilla."

While agreeing with her comments, Saegusa's comrades took a more cynical track as Carlson remarked, "Even if Mothra would not be able to hold, the fighting will weaken Godzilla enough while giving all our forces a better chance to defeat him. If you want to engage, then you have to engage then you must do so as to do the most damage."

Pressing on several buttons at one of the consoles, Stanton then turned to speak to the others on the other end of the line, "Our forces are still attempting to reorganize. From the reports, if Mothra manages to drive Godzilla to this location, then we will engage. If you were to restrain your own force then when we go in, it will truly be an effective attack."

The Saudi general then got on the line and told the G-Force, "I believe that I speak for the Arab contingents as I believe that we cannot wait that long. In addition, what if Godzilla does not head in that direction and heads to targets we deem vital? We have to move immediately as both of these creatures are raging out of control and will cause untold destruction of lives and property. Our forces are preparing to launch another attack and we will go in even if you will not. "

Wincing at what they had heard, the G-Force commanders looked at each other as if hoping someone would attempt to persuade their colleagues to reconsider. Although all knew what would eventually result if the other nations moved in, they felt as if they were in a deadlock with the momentum swinging to the other side. Determined to make a stand, they all nodded before Stanton turned back to the monitor and yelled back, "We go on record to say that if you wish to attack then fine. However if you wish to go in then you may do so. Our artillery will be at your disposal." Nodding in a grim smile, the commanders on the other end signed off as the G-Force commanders took stock of what had happened. It was not until Bergen spoke for them all, "Looks like we have no choice. Either way this goes, we are going to get hurt. I guess we might as well take our chances with Godzilla than with our own fellow men."

The others nodded in solemn agreement before Stanton yelled out, "Transmit to all forces to stand by for action. Track Godzilla's movements but do not engage without authorization from us."

Their subordinates were about to transmit the orders before Carlson told them, "We better move fast. It looks like some are already beginning to move." Within minutes, the others caught what she meant as the screen in front of them showed the two monsters battling each other with contingents of Arab tanks and aircraft moving in to surround Godzilla with the intention of engage him.

Stanton cursed loudly before he turned to one of the other operators, "Signal all artillery batteries to stand by and engage from word from forces shadowing Godzilla." Turning to look outside at the sky, he said to no one in particular, "Let's hope that we can mitigate the damage."

Indeed it seemed that they would not be able to mitigate the damage for the fighting between the two kaiju swung back and forth. However although Mothra had indeed begun to lure Godzilla back towards the coast, most of the time Godzilla held the initiative as he savagely battered his foe as well as kill anyone else that moved into his path.

From the point of view of the UAVs, the commanders watched as squads of tanks and IFVs heading, sometimes in a blind fashion towards Godzilla's location. Some engaged separately only to be wiped out in a quick brutal fashion. Others attempted to launch a coordinated assault but to the shock of the G-force commanders, they blasted both monsters. Fortunately, Mothra did not fire on the ground forces and instead attempted to protect them against Godzilla. However, it seemed that it did not convince the combined forces to focus all of their fire on Godzilla.

Roaring angrily, Godzilla focused his eyes on Mothra before another blast of his atomic ray. Watching as the huge flying kaiju dodged the beam blast before retaliating with a barrage of her weapons. Stumbling back under the attack, Godzilla slammed his tail on the ground before he fired his atomic ray in a savage barrage at Mothra. Though his target dodged the attack, Godzilla immediately followed up with a huge swing of his tail that slammed Mothra into the ground. Taking advantage, Godzilla raked the ground around Mothra with a wave of atomic fire. Although it did inflict harm on the insect kaiju, Mothra remained full of fight, quickly taking back into the air, to the nuclear saurian's immense rage.

Closing in quickly on the monsters, the crews watched with surprise and awe as it seemed that they witnessed two devilish creatures defiling their lands. While some charged in to engage the monster head on, others dug in and fired from prepared position while calling in available artillery support. However when it came, the front-line troops felt that it was not heavy enough as the two monsters emerged from the hail of fire, one of them looking right at them with burning blood red eyes. The mix of M1 Abrams, M60 Pattons, T-72s, T-90s and their accompanying armored vehicles immediately let loose a barrage that barely slowed him down as he marched into their mist. Some were smashed underfoot while the monster kicked others high into the air before they landed on the dessert ground with some of them upside down.

Those initial survivors immediately opened up the distance, with some running for their lives while others falling back to secondary positions with artillery and airplanes roaring overhead to cover them. They did not have long to wait as Godzilla approached with Mothra hard on his heels, both surrounded by explosions. Once the monsters marched through the hail of artillery, the reinforced ground line added their own weight of fire onto the Godzilla's huge form. However, all that did was to focus Godzilla's attention on them to which he immediately responded with a long blast of his atomic ray.

Bellowing angrily at the resistance, Godzilla charged into the hole in the defense line. Those that avoided his strike attempted to regroup and engage him an organized fashion as more forces arrived into the battle zone. Through their targeting scopes, many tankers observed the fighting in front of them with trepidation. While they knew the risks were high their immediate superiors followed their orders to attack and soon the tanks engaged Godzilla once more, their main guns already spitting out fire as fast as they could reload.

In the air, it was the same story as squads of fighters and helicopters circled the monster while attacking him whenever they could. With their turbofan engines at full power, the fighters moved in to drop their weapons onto the target before they pulled out of the monster's reach. The helicopters took a more mixed approach with the Mi-24s making their own attack runs with machine guns and free-flight rockets and the rest hovering as they unleashed their salvos onto the kaiju.

Surveying the progress of the battle on the monitors, Luo and Malinovsky winced as they saw the actions of their allies drag their own forces into another brutal fight with the monster. Turning to look at the situation map, Luo commented, "If creature continues on this course, he will come in contact of elements of my forces." Looking at the highlighted section, Malinovsky winced as Luo continued by stating, "And we're still trying to recover from the last few hours."

Malinovsky nodded in agreement, as he turned to look at monitors that displayed information about his own forces.

Although neither Luo nor Malinovsky knew it immediately, their lead elements were already engaged the monster. Observing as Godzilla closed in on their locations while battling Mothra and the immediate ground forces surrounding him, the lead recon elements of their ground forces waited in prepared positions while summoning assistance from their parent formations. They all knew thought that the fighting would reach them before their allies and in this Godzilla proved them correct.

While some of the initial attackers continued to move on after passing through their own reinforcements, others linked up with the new attackers, engaging Godzilla as soon as they arrived. The lead Chinese and Russian forces had arrayed themselves with the tanks and IFVs hastily dug into positions with anti-tank units deployed in support. As the ranges decreased, the anti-tank missile teams opened up first followed by a wave of fire from the AFVs.

Though attacked form all sides, Godzilla still had the upper hand, as he remained capable of engaging different targets with the only real threat coming from Mothra and the resistance put up by his more lethal human foes. Firing his atomic ray to drive his aerial assailants off, the nuclear saurian then turned to eye the ground below him to unleash the same retaliation. When it dissipated, the survivors fell back once more with many heading north and east.

Bellowing in victory at the carnage, Godzilla pursued them with Mothra and the air units stinging him all the way from the air and the ground forces doing the same in the ground. Both did so in a somewhat disorganized fashion, which allowed the king of the monsters to keep up with the fall back. As his blood red eyes observed his foes on the ground trying to open up the distance, Godzilla snarled before advancing, all the while raining blue-white fire onto the ground onto the scurrying tanks and IFVs.

Seeing Godzilla breaking through the line in front of him, the colonel immediately got on the line to yell to his troops to fall back before he then switched to contact for artillery support. As the T-80s, T-90s and BMPs broke from their cover their crews spotted that Godzilla closing in right on top of them. In his BMP-2, the colonel activated his communications link and requested available artillery support. Seconds later, a hail of shells slammed into the area around the monster with some of the shells landing in front of the retreating tanks and IFVs as they fell back from the monster. With a small opening, they immediately sped to newly created defense lines with the tanks already firing at the monster.

As they disengaged from their defense lines after Godzilla punched through them, the tanks and IFVs headed away from the rampaging monster. Many formed up into mixed battle groups so to have a better chance to survive against the odds. Several took up ambush positions to which they waited until Godzilla approached before they let loose off several rounds of shells and missiles before they moved into a new position to reload. The rest attempted to stand their ground against the hard-charging kaiju but he proved too strong for them to hold back, forcing them into retreat.

Bergen, Carlson and the rest watched with grim silence on their faces as the battle played out in front of them. As Godzilla and Mothra continued exchanging fire, Umezu turned to everyone else and asked everyone, "What do you all think?"

Saegusa spoke first, "Right now Mothra is holding but if this keeps up then it will be a disaster for us all." Her voice took on a hard tone as she continued on, "Those forces that are battling Godzilla right now have got to reestablish control or the situation will deteriorate further."

Mitchell nodded in agreement, "The same sentiment is also on my mind as well."

Stanton nodded and turned to stare at the monitors before turning back to everyone, "Most if not all of our ground forces are fully in position. Do you think that we should engage the monster now then despite him not being at the desired location?"

His comrades looked silently at each other before Bergen replied, "From the reports, we have no choice but to do so."

Letting out a deep breath, Stanton looked at the faces of the other commanders and then back to the monitors and maps before he nodded and said, "Damm, looks like we have no choice, signal all available ground forces to engage at their own discretion. Drive Godzilla to these coordinates. Transmit intentions to the others. Good luck and good hunting."

In multiple locations around the battle zone, large groups of American and Japanese forces had finished reequipping their forces. The long rest had helped them immensely as it allowed for troops to rest and for their AFVs to complete repairs and resupply with fuel and ammunition. Furthermore, without having to deal with Godzilla at the same time, the G-Force ground units managed to gain a handle on the insurgent problem with most of it in their immediate area dealt with. Once they received their orders, scores of soldiers mounted their vehicles before setting off with a large number heading towards the main rendezvous point while others headed straight for Godzilla. Though it was a massive force, it did not match the strength that the UNGCC had in the earlier battle against Godzilla and the earlier attempt to support the other forces had eroded their strength to a damaging degree.

As aircraft flew overhead, on the ground the M1A2 and Type 90s lead the drive with the Bradleys and Type 89s on the flanks, the maser tanks in the center and the artillery in the rear. When they made the final approaches to the battle zone, several of the Bradleys and Type 89s broke off to disembark anti-tank teams who immediately deployed for combat before they rejoined their parent groups.

At the air bases as well as the aircraft carriers, the rested pilots rushed to their fully armed planes, which soon returned to the sky in large numbers. Leading those from the south were the Garuda II and the Super X-III. They quickly arrived over the battle zone where most waited for their comrades on the ground to begin their attack before joining in.

Nearer to the battle zone, several Strykers and other recon vehicles monitored Godzilla's advance. Though they had been in action in the new attack, they did not engage in heavy combat, instead providing supporting fire to the beleaguered allied troops. Once the lead elements of the G-Force ground forces made the final approach to the battle zone, the Stryker units linked up with them.

As the last of his foes scattered, Godzilla let out a victorious roar before his eyes turned skyward to where his aerial foes continued to operate. Roaring in anger, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged up as they flew in to launch another wave of attacks. Turning to search for the source of the attack from the ground, Godzilla snarled as he saw the approach of the G-Force ground units.

Quickly forming up, the G-Force units detailed to assist and lure Godzilla to the main force began their assault. Driving in at full speed, the M1A2s and Type 90s let off several rounds from their main guns at Godzilla's huge form as they drove past him before repeating the process. After firing their anti-tank missiles, the Bradleys and Type 89s joined the MBTs in the hit and run attacks although they faced greater danger due to having to operate in closer proximity to the nuclear saurian for their weapons to have an effect. The MBTs-92s and DAG-96s took up positions around the monster and opened up with their masers and missiles onto his charcoal grey skin, most firing several rounds before switching positions.

Slamming his tail hard against the ground, Godzilla bellowed into the air before he lashed out with a blast of his main weapon. Though most of his foes scattered, not all were lucky as it killed several tanks and planes in rapid succession. Before they could reform for another assault, Godzilla fired several more shots with the beam hitting its mark despite the maneuvering his foes did to avoid the attack. Roaring once more as his foes closed in the monster slashed away with his tail and arms as his assailants continued their stinging assaults.

Slowly the G-Force assaults began to tell as Godzilla began to head west as most of the heavy assaults came from that direction. Although he did halt and divert from his main course to deal with the local opposition, the monster steadily marched on with the heaviest resistance forming up in front of him, despite the risk it posed to them at the hands of his atomic ray. The air fleet played its own role as they rallied around the Super X-III, Garuda II, and Mothra before they launched their assault on the monster as he pressed on. With the superb support from artillery and air along with the knowledge that assistance waited right behind them, the G-Force units already engaging Godzilla pressed on with their attack.

In the field command post, the G-Force commanders coordinated the movement of their forces as they attempted to lure Godzilla to the coast. Even with the heavy artillery support, it was a deadly balancing act as they committed forces to battle while maintaining their main strength until Godzilla arrived. Furthermore, they had been attempting to secure the assistance of their recalcitrant allies in the area.

Deactivating his own command link, Bergen turned to the others and remarked in a somewhat joking manner, "After talking with the others, well I'd think I'd like a demotion please." As the rest turned to him, Bergen continued on, "At least we had enemies we knew that we were fighting against and the knowledge that we could count on each other and those that weren't part of the UNGCC to back us up anyway in an equal capacity. In this case, our allies have put many restrictions on their rules of engagement."

Mitchell nodded in agreement with what the admiral stated before he delivered his own report "I think all of us share your sentiments Bergen. For our Arab friends, all they can provide are small elements from their main body as well as the artillery support. It seems that the monster has battered them badly. I would not be surprised if you got the same answer yourself if you talked to the other forces. However from overhead images, they look very ready to go."

Nishimura let out a small grim smile before remarking, "At least we got them to commit. I hope that seeing how well we are fighting will persuade them to commit fully to the defense. If you're wondering, Tachibana as well as the council have also been talking to them to ensure their commitment despite the losses they've suffered."

Enraged at the resistance, Godzilla lashed savagely at targets in multiple directions. However, his foes continued their attacks on him despite the power he unleashed on them. Scanning the entire area in front of him, Godzilla's blood red eyes blinked as he saw several continuous lines of lights in front of him. Snarling angrily at what he sense what awaited him, Godzilla let out a bone chilling roar before advancing straight towards the new targets while explosions from the air and from his previous attackers from the ground continued all around him.

Waiting in their positions, the awaiting American and Japanese troops made last minute preparations as Godzilla closed in on their positions. With the rest that they had received in the last several hours along with the fact that now large forces had assembled, they felt that they had a chance to survive against Godzilla. Still all knew their foe well and with that in mind, they waited tensely as the distance decreased with weapons loaded and fingers already on the triggers.

The order instantly made its way down the line and within seconds, the defense line erupted in a wall of flame as the tanks and IFVs let loose their initial volleys. As Godzilla reacted to the new attack and started to march rapidly towards the defense line, its occupants instantly called in for assistance, which came in the form of heavy artillery barrages. With shells and rockets flying overhead toward the monster, the AFVs in the initial line fired another volley before they slowly fell back before his advance.

Growling in rage at the attack, Godzilla blinked his eyes for several moments before his dorsal fins lit up. Before he could fire his atomic ray, an enormous cloud of yellow pollen surrounded the monster, which reflected his atomic ray right back on him. Enraged, Godzilla turned towards Mothra, his arms raised in an attack posture as he searched for an opening to use his main weapon.

Continuing to generate pollen around the nuclear saurian, Mothra dove into the attack with a barrage of yellow energy fire, followed by stingers. Closing in the distance to her foe, Mothra suddenly then moved into a quick dive, slamming her wings against Godzilla's huge form while continuing to cover him in yellow pollen. As the nuclear saurian attempted to lash out at her with his arms, Mothra quickly dodged while opening up the distance from the monster before she fired at him with her yellow energy beams from her antennas. Ascending in altitude, Mothra began to circle Godzilla while bombarding him with her long-range weapons.

Watching the progress of the battle, Stanton turned to the others and asked, "What is the status of the ground forces from the other nations?"

Looking up from the map, Bergen remarked, "They're getting underway and the ETA of their lead elements is 30 minutes. The Americans, Saudis and several of the British units are coming in from the north and east while the other European contingents and the Chinese are coming in from the south and east. As for our forces, they're engaging fully with the monster."

Nodding at the information, Umezu voiced the thoughts of everyone, "And right now they are doing exceptionally well. Furthermore, I guess we owe many thanks to Mothra's assistance." Turning to Stanton, he then said, "I believe that its time that we move onto the next phase."

Stanton let out a small breath as he turned to look at his fellow commanders before remarking, "So you think it's time then to do so?" Seeing them all in agreement and feeling the same himself, Stanton then turned to one of the communications operators and yelled out, "Signal all ground forces to begin phase two and provide whatever support they need. Good luck and good hunting."

Back on the ground, the fighting had turned into a stalemate as then G-Force units steadily retreated from the monster while maintaining a continuous line with their comrades. When Godzilla closed in upon them, the lead units called in artillery fire before they headed towards further lines of defense and took the monster under fire again.

However, several tank units were unlucky, as they did not disengage in time as Godzilla towered over them. In several minutes of rapid fighting, Godzilla quickly vaporized most of them with rapid shots of his atomic ray despite the interference of Mothra, the 2 special warships and the helicopters. Fortunately, they bought barely just enough time for their comrades to open up the distance and they gladly returned the favor by resuming firing as Godzilla continued his pursuit.

Heading towards the battle zone, the reinforcements from the other contingents watched intently as Godzilla battled the military forces already in the vicinity. While many wanted to bug out and let the hated American contingent as well as the Japanese do the dirty work, others felt that they had to get back into the thick of the fighting. As a result, several units pressed on as they attempted to reach the defenders, the turrets of their AFVs already traversing to focus on the monster.

With the area in complete confusion, it proved easy for the insurgents to infiltrate and take up positions along the routes of advance used by the government forces as well as that of the hated foreigners. Using every weapon that they had at their disposal, including those of their dead comrades or that of the enemy, the insurgents dug amongst the terrain and wreckage that was not radioactive and awaited the arrival of the ground forces rushing in to engage.

As a British armored column closed in in on the battle zone, its commander turned to one of his communications officers and yelled out, "Signal the G-Force commanders that we will be arriving shortly into the battle zone, request instructions. As for lead units, they have full authority to provide assistance." Watching as the communications officer transmitted the message, the British commander turned to look worriedly at one of the digital maps, which showed his lead units about to engage Godzilla while the rest attempted to close the distance from themselves and the battle zone. He then turned to see that the French and Russian units were also encountering the same problems.

Suddenly several explosions occurred all around the column with several hitting their mark as they blew up several of the lighter vehicles. Watching in shock as his command went up in smoke, the commander yelled out, "Infantry to dismount immediately, find the source of the explosions, and clear them out." His own Warrior vehicle shook as its turret swung around to engage targets. As RPGs roared in from multiple directions, the British commander turned to one of his communications officers and said, "Signal headquarters that we have run into resistance and we are unable to link up with American and Japanese forces." The officer immediately began to transmit the information while the commander looked back at one of the screens to get a good idea of what he faced.

Using the terrain and the wreckage of the previous battle as cover, the insurgents poured fire into the ranks of their hated foes. Most concentrated their fire on the lighter vehicles though some attempted to go after the tanks. After firing several shots, the insurgents would switch positions before they began firing again. Watching as his inflicted havoc against their foes, the commander of one of the main insurgent groups turned to one of his subordinates and asked him, "How go the other attacks?"

The younger insurgent told him, "The other attacks are proceeding as planned and we have sent many of them to hell."

The insurgent leader nodded at the news, "Good, keep up the pressure and be on the lookout for any enemy that is coming in from the east. " The roar of the two monsters as well as the sounds of heavy gunfire gave them further proof of what headed their way.

Roaring angrily at his skyward foes as they had proven to be the most formidable threat, Godzilla let loose a withering barrage of his atomic ray. In turn, the Super X-III and Garuda II blazed away with their weapons while leading in and serving as rallying points for the G-Force fighter squadrons. As for Mothra, she used a mix of hovering overhead while raining yellow pollen over the monster and a mix of a barrage of her energy weapons and stingers.

**G-Force Field Command Post **

**7:10pm: **

While everyone from the lowest to the highest rank had their own roles to play, the high-level commanders turned to watch from time to time the battle playing out on the screens. Despite the footage of the heavy fighting, the commanders maintained their cool as they saw that they were slowly driving Godzilla into the direction of the ocean.

Watching as the lead Russian and British forces linked up with the ground units, Middleton remarked, "Thank god they arrived. Their main forces hopefully should arrive soon." He then turned to look at the other screens before he remarked quietly, "Hopefully with the additional reinforcements we can finally drive Godzilla back into the ocean. Despite the fact that our forces are fighting well, they cannot last that long against such odds. "

Stanton then jumped in by stating, "Indeed the reinforcements will definitely be useful and let's hope that more arrive fast." Turning to one of the subordinate offices, he then said, "Signal the reinforcements the locations of which they are to head to once they arrive." He then turned to look at the mountain ranges that blocked their path from the ocean and the fact that fighting had just broken out there once more.

Peering over the map as she received the latest report, Carlson let out a small whistle as she observed the movements of the G-Force led air units. Thus far, with the handicaps they operated, they had performed well. Turning to observe the actions of the air group from the Carl Vinson, Carlson let out a small smile as she saw them heading back into the fray despite the strain of battle that they endured.

Looking at the same map, Bergen remarked to her, "Our pilots have indeed been pulling in miracles." Turning to look at the screens that showed fighters landing back to rearm he then said, "However how long can they do before they break under the strain and can't pull in anymore?" He quickly looked at the map as he asked one of the subordinates, "Any word on when those air reinforcements will join us?"

The subordinate pressed several buttons before he delivered his answer, "Several European and American units have just completed preparations to get back into the air with the Russians and Chinese coming in. However the rest of the Americans as well as the Arabs are encountering what they are talking of as difficulties."

Bergen grumbled at that before he replied back, "Ensure that the incoming squadrons receive a full update of the situation." As the subordinate officer departed to transmit the order, Bergen turned to look at the map as it showed Godzilla deviating from his present course before Mothra and G-Force force him back onto his course towards the ocean in heavy fighting. He turned to ask Carlson, "Any ideas on attempting to ensure that Godzilla remained on course?"

Looking up from the map, Carlson replied, "I'm thinking that you and the rest have the same answer and I'm betting you're not going to like the answer anyway." Turning to look at the fleet that sailed in the Red Sea, Carlson then said, "The ships have already reloaded with cruise missiles but are waiting for him to get closer to the coast before they engage. As for the artillery, while they have proven helpful, from what we've seen they don't have the same impact as the air units." Pausing for a moment as she looked at Saegusa, she told Bergen, "Finally the combined firepower of Mothra and the air fleets has proved beneficial in this battle against the monster."

Bergen nodded at her words before he asked for clarification, "But even she can't keep this up by herself. So I'm guessing we stick with the frontal assaults then even though they're mostly against everything that we've done and passed down to them." The female admiral nodded in resigned agreement and Bergen was about to inquire the opinions of the others but then thought better of it as he knew that the others would agree with the conclusions that both he and Carlson had themselves reluctantly reached. Closing his eyes for a moment, Bergen then remarked to the others, "I believe that a change in the air tactics is in order."

Looking over the maps, Saegusa had her own worries as she observed Mothra engaging Godzilla alongside the air units. Closing her eyes for a moment as she felt a ghostly presence before whispering quietly to herself, "I truly hope that Mothra can hold out a bit longer." Turning to look at the map before she looked at her superiors before she remarked, "We have to find a way to speed this process up and fast." The big question was what measures G-Force could undertake that had a true chance of success.

**7:24pm**

Encountering repeated walls of fire, Godzilla bellowed angrily before he resumed his march while his head swerved from left to right to find any targets of opportunity. While there was a target rich environment, the constant fire around Godzilla's head prevented him from using his main weapon in a devastating manner. Instead, he engaged in firing his atomic ray at targets of opportunity on the ground and mainly focused his fire onto airborne targets. Most of the damage that he did inflict on the ground forces came from his large feet and tail as there were eventually some units that did not get clear in time before Godzilla crushed them flat with his feet.

Growling as yellow energy fire slashed into his skin, Godzilla rapidly turned towards Mothra who closed in on him while blasting away with all of her weapons. His dorsal fins rapidly charging up, Godzilla unleashed a barrage of his atomic ray onto the fast moving monster. The flying monster avoided most of the strikes as she pressed on her assault, closing in to grapple with Godzilla. Bellowing angrily at the attack, Godzilla swung away rapidly with his arms, head, and tail as he attempted to force Mothra to open up the distance.

On the ground, most of the G-Force units continued to fall back steadily before the monster while attempting to keep him under fire. The M2 Bradleys, Strykers and the Type 89s operated in the lead with their chain guns and anti-tank missiles with the Abrams, Type 90s, and maser tanks operated behind them. The front line defenders held on for the last possible moment before they disengaged under a hail of air cover and artillery. Sometimes though the nuclear saurian was right on top of them as they attempted to run though they held their ground and lead the monster into another ambush. For those that avoided Godzilla's march but did not arrive at the defense lines, they formed up into battle groups before taking potshots against the nuclear saurian although they had no noticeable effect on the monster's advance.

Like their superiors, the lower level commanders of G-Force watched intently the progression of the battle. While they were doing well, the soldiers and their commanding officers knew that they could not keep this up forever and that they could not expect much ground reinforcements from their own armies. Therefore, all shared a sense of relief when reinforcements from the other nations began to arrive.

Reaching the battle zone, the Russian and British forces immediately moved into action with most of their forces heading to the American and Japanese forces while several tanks and IFVs began to add their own firepower to the defense. Their commanders immediately got into on the line with their American and Japanese counterparts to update on their own status.

The same process occurred in the air as two squadrons of Typhoons, as well as several squadrons of Tornadoes, F-16s, and SU-30s joined in the air attacks on Godzilla. However while some attacked together with either of the two G-Force aerial warships, the rest repeatedly attacked in individual formations which horribly exposed them to Godzilla's wrath. Still the fact that they now had help was a morale booster for the American and Japanese pilots.

Watching as the number of foes around him began to increase once more, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar as he marched forward into the storm of fire. Without any attempt at targeting, the monster started to fire several blasts of his atomic ray at the numerous foes that swarmed around him. Though most avoided the attacks, the blue-white energy beam found its mark as it destroyed several planes, four helicopters, and three armored squads. Bellowing in victory, Godzilla pressed on as his foes reformed to meet his attack, with the focus coming from the air in the form of energy fire, as well as a hail of bombs and missiles. Halting his advance, the monster unleashed several blasts of his atomic ray into the sky to force them off before he resumed his march against the ground foes in front of him.

**G-Force Field Command Post **

**7:50pm **

Watching the progression of the battle, the G-Force commanders winced as they saw as the fighting moved ever closer to the Asir Mountains. Though it might not have been a dangerous problem, the area was also a battle zone as the reinforcements from the other nations fought their way through the insurgents to reach their own forces.

Turning away from the screen after watching the insurgents engage the European units, Umezu asked his colleagues, "So any ideas on what we need to do to get Godzilla through that mountain range without coming into contact with that fighting." He already had some thoughts about the matter but wanted to hear from the rest, particularly the Americans as they had long-term experience in this matter.

The Americans looked at each other before Bergen replied, "We do but we do not like the idea and I believe that you're not going to like the idea either." He pointed to one of the screens before continuing on, "You're going to have to split some of our forces and send them into the mountains to create the hole."

Umezu finished the American admiral's statement, "And we need every available gun to effectively battle Godzilla." Pausing for a moment to look back at the screen as the distance continued to close in on the mountain range the Japanese G-Force general asked the others, "We better make a decision soon before those insurgents have a chance to dig in. If we do split our forces, can we clear a hole for us and Godzilla to pass through and if so, how long will it take to drive the monster to the sea."

Mitchell took the question, "We might be able to but if you want to keep that hole open without killing any combatants then it will be very dicey. What I would recommend is to order the reinforcements to focus completely on clearing the routes and detach some of our forces to assist them. Remind them to keep casualties on both sides to a minimum. The main focus should be on the air units as they right now are doing better than the ground forces in battling Godzilla."

Everyone turned to look at the main screen before Stanton nodded at the information he heard and said to everyone, "Order the helicopter units and whatever forces we don't need to clear routes through the Asir Mountains, the rest are to defend themselves against Godzilla as best they can." The others nodded before transmitting the orders from headquarters.

**Asir Mountains**

**8:20pm**

In the rocky terrain of Saudi Arabia's west coast, a deadly game of hide and seek was being played out between the combined UN and government forces and those that were offended against the notion of having so many foreigners on their lands. Although outnumbered by the foreigners, the insurgents fought with impressive skill and inflicted heavy losses on their foes although they suffered badly as well with some annihilated to a man. However, that did not seem to deter them and instead inspire them to fight harder for their leaders told them to kill or delay their foes so for the monster could wipe the rest of their enemies off the face of the Earth.

As the American G-Force reinforcements approached the mountains from the eastern end, the Bradleys' halted for several moments to disembark their troops before continuing on in a steady fashion with infantry surrounding them as well as the tanks. They all approached their designated areas slowly with weapons drawn and eyes searching for targets. Their foes would not disappoint them a hail of rocket and mortar fire began to explode amongst their ranks. In turn, the huge guns of the Abrams began to bark and the chain guns began to chatter as they attempted to neutralize their foes through intimidation. Seconds later, artillery as well as marauding helicopters and UAVs joined in the attack, bathing the hills in front of the Americans with fire. Soon the designated entrances through the mountains were in the hands of the Americans who began to press forward while securing prisoners, caught between a mix of moving cautiously due to wanting to stay alive and moving fast due to what was close behind them.

In the midst of the mountain range, the insurgent group leader watched intently as his forces fell back under the sheer weight of the onslaught. Turning to look at one of several maps that lay on the ground around him, the insurgent leader told one of his radio operators, "Order the forces in the east to fall back and some of them are to take positions along the routes through the mountains. Those that are fighting in the west are to lure the enemy that they are facing forward. The rest are to begin to scatter immediately." The sound of helicopters soon provided proof to the insurgent leader's statements as they attempted to engage any enemy units in their target areas.

Back at the eastern entrances, the Americans were rapidly digging when then the battle they had left behind caught up with them. Half of the defenders remained in their positions while the rest joined up with the main force as they continued to engage Godzilla. Fortunately, there would be no recriminations for the act.

Godzilla snarled as he observed his foes on the ground beginning to split up into several large groups. Blinking his eyes as several explosions occurred around his head, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged before he raked the ground with his atomic ray, firing the energy beam in a 180-degree arc. The resulting explosion devastated the forward elements, which also halted them from firing for several moments. That gave Godzilla an opening to which he exploited, marching rapidly until he was nearly in amongst the rear guard. Only a hail of missiles and energy fire that prevented Godzilla from inflicting further damage as the G-Force ground forces made their way through the mountain range with the nuclear saurian following on behind. Even when not engaging Godzilla, the American and Japanese forces were still in danger as they encountered pockets of insurgents, determined to get their share of killing the infidels before it was their turn to die.

In the air, the pilots of the fighters and the two aerial warships watched grimly as the helicopters moved in to assist Mothra against Godzilla. Most of the other squadrons did not attack as they had to fight in an enclosed space and risked hitting friendly forces even with the latest technology available. As several AH-64 Apaches unleashed a devastating hail of rockets on the monster, Mothra moved in with her own retaliation with a hail of energy fire and stingers along with clouds of yellow pollen.

Under a hail of fire that covered his upper body, Godzilla roared angrily at his aerial assailants. Blinking his eyes as Mothra and the other aerial assailants begin another strafing run, Godzilla's dorsal fins charged up as his mouth remained closed. In a span of several seconds, a huge energy blast emanated from the monster, blinding his foes. While some of them crashed, Godzilla claimed more victims as he let loose his main weapon along with swipes of his hand and tail against those that flew too close to him. As the rest attempted to get clear, Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he focused on Mothra before delivering a powerful blast of his atomic ray, which sent Mothra crashing to the ground. Taking advantage of his foe's moment of weakness, Godzilla advanced on the flying insect kaiju, blue-white fire raining down from his maw.

Watching as one of their great allies as well as their comrades on the ground beaten into submission at the hands of the nuclear saurian, the awaiting G-Force fighters made final checks of their surroundings as well as their weapons before they dove into the attack. Flying down at full throttle, they waited until the last moment until they launched their weapons. The process continued for several waves as the ground forces opened up the distance and Mothra returned to the sky. Once the last wave had expended its ammunition, the fighters regrouped as they observed Godzilla's reaction to their assault.

Regaining his balance, Godzilla roared angrily before he marched rapidly towards the retreating ground forces. Soon, he was in amongst his enemies, doing vicious damage that his foes were unable to match. In quick time, chaos developed as intermixed units attempted to either hold against the monster or get the hell out of dodge.

**Multiple command posts **

**8:40pm **

Although not directly involved in the battle, the G-Force commanders watched tensely as their ground forces attempted to combat the rampaging monster while having decreasing room to maneuver. Already they had observed the carnage and noted that the casualties amongst their own elements started to increase dangerously. As Godzilla torched a large group of tanks, Middleton winced before he remarked to the others, "We have to do something immediately."

Nishimura remarked, "If you have any ideas on clearing that traffic jam, you're more than welcome to say it. Otherwise, the situation is going to remain as it is now. If only we can speed up the process of getting our men through while also ensuring Godzilla continues to follow us then we might have a chance." Looking at the map for a moment, Nishimura then asked, "What is the status of the other ground forces?" One of the subordinate officers pressed several buttons at his console and soon the G-Force commanders had their information.

Looking at the footage, Stanton turned to see the faces of the others and said to them, "I don't know if having a few more generals out there will do the trick but you're more than welcome to do so." The others nodded and Bergen, Carlson and several of the others headed to the available Blackhawks as Stanton told them, "Keep in contact at all times." Watching them ascend into the air for several moments, Stanton turned to look at the map before he yelled out, "Signal the forces of the other nations to disengage from attacking Godzilla and concentrate on clearly the routes for us. Keep signaling until they acknowledge." The communications officers acknowledged the order and began transmitting to the respective commands.

On the routes leading to the battle zone from the west, chaos reigned as scores of troops attempted to achieve multiple tasks at once. As the G-Force units continued to fight on against Godzilla, most of the remaining forces attempted to scatter, dealing with the traffic jams as well as hit and run attacks from insurgents. Some had gone made from the constant combat against their fellow men and monster and began to go berserk as they attempted to get their vehicles through the more difficult elements of the rocky terrain.

Stealthily making their way through the carnage, the insurgents were in awe of the carnage that they along with the kaiju had unleashed. While many if not all were saddened that the fight had to occur in one of their religion's holiest lands, that was assuaged by the fact that they had dealt horrific blows against the infidels. Some felt a twinge of fear upon seeing the monster with their own eyes and it was only due to their leaders who used a mix of mostly enticements and some of fear to ensure that their men would continue to fight on. However, for those that put aside those fears or embraced the visage of death approaching them, they fought with savage fanaticism.

As far as Godzilla was concerned, the sight on the ground consisted of numerous enemies available for him to destroy. This he did with great relish, savagely bowling his way through the mountain pass. Due to the chaos of the battle and with numerous forces in the confined space, it proved almost impossible to mount an effective defense. For those that did stand and fight, Godzilla almost instantly overwhelmed them often just walking straight through them.

Landing in the Blackhawk helicopter, Bergen was immediately out the door as crews secured the helicopter. Observing the battlefield, the American admiral winced at the sight of the carnage and confusion that had befell the ground forces. Turning to find the source of the roar, Bergen could see Godzilla marching with scores of wrecks in front and behind him. He still ran into resistance from the air and ground forces but the numbers were not enough to hold him. The strongest resistance came from the Americans and Japanese but they were few in number and most certainly in need of rest. Neither he nor the rest of the G-Force command staff would blame them if they felt that they had to run. Turning to observe his surroundings, Bergen immediately found the people he was looking for.

Wedamyer and his staff were looking over the maps of their own forces when they noticed the presence of Bergen. The admiral shook Wedamyer's hand before he jumped right down to business, "As you can see here, we have a grave situation that requires the assistance of all available forces. I need to know exactly what you can provide."

Wedamyer grimaced before he regained his composure and responded to Bergen's statement, "As you said, we have a grave situation here but if you had forgotten then I'll gladly remind you. In front, we are facing a gigantic creature that is inflicting horrific damage on us all. All around us and with respect to our hosts, we have insurgents of undetermined strength crawling all around the region. Finally it seems that we can't all trust each other in doing our jobs."

Looking at the map, Bergen remarked, "From what I am seeing here, there is enough blame to go around. I see that you kept some of your forces from engaging either Godzilla or the insurgents for a long while. Before you can say that they need rest, then after observing them, I feel that they are ready to go back in. If you don't then I fear that Godzilla will break back out and it will take even more bloodshed to regain the upper hand." The admiral did not mention it aloud but he already felt that everyone had spilled enough blood to make him try anything to ensure nothing went wrong.

Wedamyer winced before he remarked acidly, "From what I'm seeing, you guys are doing well enough."

As he observed the American walking away, Bergen remarked, "Just barely and from what I've seen it isn't going to last long." Pausing for a moment, he then asked, "What would you need in order to fully fight effectively?"

Wedamyer took a deep breath before he remarked simply, "We need to talk all necessary measures to protect our forces."

Bergen winced at that statement, as he did not like that answer, "You do know that it is not a viable strategy."

Wedamyer remarked icily, "Well they also share a large portion for the responsibility for the developing situation. As far as I am concerned, they should be the ones that you should be berating for their performance."

Bergen snarled before he remarked calmly, "Well then you still have your orders and I suggest that you carry them out. If you need any help to do so then I can provide you with as much assistance as possible."

The American general snarled, "Alright then but I go on record as opposing this decision. As for accepting your help, it seems that everything is under control so all you need to do is observe." He then stormed off to confer with his subordinates as Bergen turned to look at the map. Observing the actions of the soldiers around him, the admiral sensed the confusion emanating and sensed that he and his fellow G-Force commanders would have to intervene to ensure that the operation was on track as he felt that they could not continue to offer this level of resistance for much longer even with the assistance of Mothra.

If Bergen had it bad, Carlson had it much worse as she had to deal with several Arab and European commanders. It took much for her to rein her temper as she dealt with her counterparts. While the European commanders seemed to be interest in actually listening to her if not taking her advice, the Arabs rejected it out of hand. Looking into their faces, she could see the contempt that they had for her, which only made her temper flare even further.

As she observed the arguments as well as the movements on the map, Carlson told her counterparts, "From where I sit, you have few options on handling this situation. You have a rampaging monster that my colleagues are barely able to hold, you then have unidentified in our rear lines and they control many of the major supply lines that we all need to function. Finally you all have different and at times conflicting goals and means to achieve them."

One of the European commanders remarked back, "You must understand our situation that we all face. We do want to help but do not think that you have suffered so far in this fight. We suffered just as badly if not more than you did."

One of his Arab counterparts nodded in agreement before he said to Carlson, "We're fighting multiple foes which have stretched our forces to the limit. We need to know what targets to focus on in terms of which that we can defeat them. In the case of the insurgent, that includes taking all necessary measures to defeat them."

Carlson recoiled at the statement and asked icily, "You're willing to kill your own countrymen?"

The Arab commander snarled before he answered back, "We believe that the attackers are foreigners and that for those that did join them then they hare traitors in every sense of the word and deserve no mercy."

Wincing at the statement, Carlson closed her eyes for a moment before he opened them and talked to assembled commanders, "Alright then how about making this an option, divide your forces into sections and sending those sections to engage the multiple targets."

Her audience recoiled from the statement before the Arab replied, "That will not be possible. We request that you agree to a full retreat our own forces."

Shaking her head, Carlson said to her irate counterpart, "If we do so then we will truly suffer casualties. Our only chance is to work together. If you will not do so then we will refer this to the UN?" Pausing for a moment, she then said, "Now I believe that I must report in to my superiors." The others nodded to which she read in their faces, "Take as much time as you want, we're already planning on departing." Steadying herself, she activated her com-link and checked in with the other commanders.

While most of the commanders headed to the command posts of their counterparts, others headed into the battle zone to help unsnarl the traffic situation. Once on the ground, they oversaw the movement of troops in both directions. Although the urge to put their own G-Force units as the priority was strong and angered at the actions of the other commanders, those G-Force commanders that were in the midst of the fighting also assisted in funneling the other troops to and from the battle zone, clearing out the many roadblocks created by the combined human forces.

**G-Force Field Command Post **

**9:15pm **

Back in their own command post, the G-Force field commanders were busy redeploying their forces to adapt to the changing circumstances. On the ground, it was a process of shifting forces through chocked lines of communications to engage Godzilla while trying to stay alive against others and finally getting close to exhaustion. For the air units the process meant ensuring that the ground troops had sufficient air cover and ensure that it operated effectively in the terrain and close quarter combat. Finally, there was the naval component of G-Force. Fully refitted, they waited for the arrival of the combatants.

Reading the update from his fellow commanders, Stanton remarked loudly, "The troops on the ground are fighting damm well but they can't keep this up for long. Many of our units are badly battered and need extensive time to refit. If only those other forces were to jump in, then we can ensure full control of the situation."

Looking at the information, Umezu remarked glumly, "Well at least if we compared the butcher's bill, then it would show that we've done our fair share if not more so." His attempt at lighting the mood did not work and he let out a deep breath before he asked, "Can the units that we've already pulled out of the line engage." Stanton shook his head in the negative to which Umezu turned to Omori, "Any progress on your end admiral?"

Turning away from the communications console, the Japanese admiral replied, "All our naval units are on station and our naval commanders should be touching down momentarily. As for the rest, they are finishing reorganization but some of them will not be ready in time when Godzilla arrives. Furthermore, while some of our initial scans have shown that they are ready, their respective commanders have stated that they will not be able to engage with everyone else. Bergen, Carlson, and the others are already dealing with them as well."

Nodding at the news while avoiding asking about the details lest he would not like the answer, Stanton looked at one of the maps, which displayed the relative positions between Godzilla and the coast before he turned to Omori, "Can you begin your attack?"

Omori turned to the American with surprise before he remarked, "We may but only with missiles and if it were up to me, I'd recommend waiting until he approached closer. I've already signaled the naval commanders who are on shore to head back to the fleet."

All three knew that it was becoming a remote possibility that Godzilla would move closer back to the ocean. Nevertheless, Stanton nodded with the admiral's assessment of the situation before he turned back to watch the battle, "I hope that we have another miracle and have it soon."

**Asir Mountains**

**9:40pm**

Continuing to retreat before the monster's advance, the G-Force ground forces continuously attempted to reorganize but the monster left them little time as he inexorably advanced through their lines. While most managed to survive his rampage, the monster wiped out several units that were unlucky. Those G-Force units that got behind the monster set off in pursuit though they functioned as a gatekeepers as the monster continued his advance.

As they continued falling back, the G-Force units found themselves mixed in with units from the other nations that completely focused on retreating themselves. Before those other units could get clear themselves, the monster caught up with them, dragging them back into the fight. In panic and confusion, many of those fired wildly, with their shots going wide while their foe found his mark with his atomic ray.

In their own vehicles, the American and Japanese soldiers watched grimly as their fellow soldiers fell before the monster, most of them not even trying to engage with the Arabs being the exception. Some of their immediate superiors attempted to rally the other defenders but confusion reigned and only a few responded to their calls for assistance. To the veterans of the last Godzilla war the sight of the carnage was stunning even to them.

From the air, multiple helicopter squadrons circled around Godzilla with several fighter squadrons flying in to support them with strafing runs. Most of the helicopter squadrons pumped wave after wave of their weapons into the For the G-Force aerial warships, the Super X-III assisted the helicopter units while the Garuda II operated with the fighters.

Also circling the air above Godzilla, Mothra lashed out with her yellow energy beams in support of the air units. Whenever an opportunity opened up, she dove in to launch stingers and then backed off to avoid Godzilla's wrath. Though this decreased the damage she endured at the hands of the nuclear saurian, Mothra did not remain in position long enough to use her yellow pollen to which all felt was desperately needed right now.

While the combined firepower did sting Godzilla, it barely slowed his advance as he made his way through the mountains, his huge feet and tail wrecking the landscape. Bellowing as a swarm of missiles and shells slammed into his charcoal-grey skin, Godzilla's eyes narrowed as he spotted the source of the attack and immediately blasted it with his atomic ray. As he saw several survivors attack attempting to clear out, Godzilla set off in pursuit and rapidly finished them off before he resumed heading west, smashing into the foes that were battling him from the ground once more.

For many in the mountain ranges, it seemed that it would become their tomb. Fortunately, help was approaching for as the ground forces arrived at the coast they found the combined navies waiting for them, with guns and missiles trained on the coast and the target that was approaching it. Seeing the awaiting sight helped lift the spirits of many of the men and they immediately turned around and prepared for the arrival of Godzilla who was beginning his final approach to the coast.

**JDS **_**Kirishima**_**, Red Sea **

**10:00pm **

Tojiyama was busy observing the progress of the ground battle while the rest around him attempted to finish the preparations for the monster's arrival. Wincing as he watched the carnage, Tojiyama turned to one of his fellow officers and inquired about the status of the rest of the ships in his group. Once he got the answer, the Japanese captain nodded before he activated a communications link that put him face to face with that of Omori at the G-Force field command post.

On the other end of the line, the Japanese admiral cleared his throat before he asked, "What is the status on your end captain?"

Tojiyama nodded before he answered the admiral, "My group is ready to go but the allied ships are still making preparations. Furthermore, we have not received reports from several others that are supposed to work with my group and the gist of the report is that they're not going to be ready in time."

Omori nodded in agreement before he said, "Then you're in good company with the other commanders. They've said the same thing about the fleet elements that are attached to their own group." Pausing for a moment, he then continued on, "At least we have enough firepower on our own to make a fight for it." Omori did not add anymore but Tojiyama understood what he meant as he too saw the same reports. He pushed that aside as Omori continued, "We're sending you the latest information. Once he arrives, you have full clearance to engage. Good luck and good hunting."

Tojiyama nodded and closed the link before he turned to observe the radar screens as it transmitted footage from the battle. Seeing the distances to the coast and the fleet continuing to decrease, the Japanese captain thought silently, "Won't be long now."

**Asir Mountains**

Indeed, it was not long for the route from Godzilla's location to the coast began to fill with military vehicles that came close to bunching up. It soon became a brutal race with the traffic controllers attempting to clear the route as fast as they could before Godzilla massacred them all. Artillery and air cover began to converge on Godzilla, turning the area in front of the monster into a wall of fire as they attempted to delay his advance. However it was not to be as Godzilla marched on though the wall of fire which only slowed him down for a very few short minutes at each roadblock. Even with the delays, Godzilla lashed out with his atomic ray at the rearguards, inflicting vicious damage.

**G-Force Field Command Post**

**10:15pm: **

Omori, Umezu, and Stanton watched intently as the last of their forces along with elements from the other nations reached the coast. All three of them were silently praying that their forces could get clear as Godzilla marched through each wall of flame that the artillery and air power had created. At first, that seemed impossible, as their rearguards had to fight off Godzilla repeatedly to stay alive. However, all three commanders began to relax as the last of their own ground forces arrived into position at the coast. Nodding to the others Stanton got onto the command net to which he inquired of the commanders to report their status. All had haggard looks on their faces as they reported in to the G-Force field command post but their report was virtually the same, "All forces are in the clear and ready to engage." Nodding at that, Stanton turned to the two other commanders to which Omori activated his own communications link that connected him with the fleet and signaled them that they had clearance to engage.

**Red Sea: **

When the order came down, the ships trained their guns towards the Saudi coast before missiles emerged from their launch tubes. The missiles flew over the ground forces as they flew towards Godzilla with most of the missiles slamming into his enormous form and the rest exploding in the ground all around him. After the initial barrage, the fleet initiated the process by which half of the ships would fire their missiles followed by the second half while the first half reloaded.

On the shore, the ground forces that were in the direct path of Godzilla ceased fire and began to slowly edge away from the nuclear saurian as he headed towards the source of the firestorm unleashed on his huge form. Also the air units had ceased fire as well and instead circled above the monster as they watched the naval units engaging him, their ears glued in for the order to send them back in. The only units that were in action when the naval barrage began were the ground artillery, which focused their fire in the area directly in front of Godzilla.

At first, it seemed that the plan would work as Godzilla focused nearly his entire attention on the numerous gray shapes in the water. Although the monster seemed to swing his head from side to side as if searching for targets, he focused on the source of the numerous explosions in front of him. From time to time, he would fire off a blast of his atomic breath but it was mainly to intimidate his foes on the ground and force the naval units to maneuver. Thus far, it seemed to the G-Force commanders that they would be able to lure Godzilla back into the water and end the battle with little trouble. However, as if someone from on high felt that they had not suffered enough those hopes fell to pieces as several M1s as well as T-72s and T-80s fired at Godzilla's face from long range. Before anyone could stop them, several more units of tanks and IFVs commenced firing as Godzilla began to search for the source of the attacks. Once he located probable targets, the monster scorched the ground beneath him with his atomic ray, destroying many of those that had foolishly engaged him. If the survivors believed that Godzilla would refocus on the fleet, the monster disappointed them as he roared into the sky before marching forward towards where he felt the enemy was located.

Cursing at what had happened, Stanton immediately yelled to one of the communications officers, "Get me the commanders of those contingents and signal them to cease fire and disengage. Signal G-Force units to stand by and engage."

On his own end, Omori immediately got on the line with the naval commanders and told them, "Send in the air units and for those ships that have a shot at the monster, engage with your main guns. Finally, aim some of your missiles at his face, hopefully that will attract his attention." Turning to the others before looking at the main screen, Omori hoped that they would be able to rescue the situation quickly.

For those that now became the focus of Godzilla's attention, it seemed to be an endless nightmare as they struggled to get clear of the monster's wrath. Multiple units from different nations attempted either gathering themselves into roadblocks or mobile units to counterattack against the kaiju. Unfortunately, they were all exhausted and had little time to re-organize before they engaged the monster once more with the result that they now had to participate in a desperate defense. The resulting traffic jams prevented assistance particularly in the form of G-Force tanks and other AFVs from reaching the battlefield.

Fortunately, they had excellent air and artillery support as a hail of fire slammed into Godzilla from all sides. With their foe now in range, the ships began to open up with their main guns. From the sky, the air units dove down towards the huge monster, going in first with guns and their guided weapons and holding their fire for their free-flight weapons until the last possible moment so that all their shots would find their mark. Also joining in from the air, Mothra closed in to point blank range as she unleashed her entire arsenal on Godzilla.

Hammered by the initial assault, Godzilla was unable to retaliate against his multiple foes. However, that did not mean that he was unable to inflict harm. As another wave of missiles exploded on his face, Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar before his clamped his mouth shut and charged his dorsal fins. Seconds later, an exceptionally powerful nuclear pulse emerged from his body, which sent Mothra reeling while stunning the other combatants. Before anyone could react, Godzilla unleashed a withering barrage onto the insect kaiju as she landed on the ground with a huge crash. Marching towards his foe's location, the nuclear saurian unleashed another atomic ray barrage for good measure, which seemed to have worked for after several moments, Mothra lay virtually still.

**G-Force field command post, **

**10:40pm **

To all that witnessed it, at first it seemed like a death knell for them all. Even amongst the cynics, all knew that without Mothra, this fight would have been catastrophe. Immediately the personnel moved into action as they attempted to take countermeasures.

As she watched the beating that Mothra received from Godzilla, Miki Saegusa closed her eyes in deep concentration for several moments. After several seconds, the telepath opened her eyes before making her way to the others, "Gentlemen, I can assure you that Mothra is alright but if we don't take advantage of the situation then what she has endured will be for naught." She immediately pressed several buttons on one of the consoles, which soon displayed the information that backed up her assumptions.

Nodding immediately at the information, Omori got on the line and said, "To all units, launch your attack." Shutting off the link, Omori turned to the commander and replied, "I hope that we're not too late."

**Western Saudi Coast/Red Sea**

Closing in on his foe that lay inert, Godzilla roared in victory as he prepared to fire off a finishing shot at the giant moth. Fortunately, it was not Mothra's day to die as a wave of cruise missiles slammed into the monster's head, followed by gunfire from the ships closest to the shore. With no immediate threat from the ground, Godzilla focused on those attacks that were coming in from the sea. However, he was wrong as the ground forces remaining in the area launched sharp attacks as the nuclear saurian began to descend into the water.

At first, it seemed the defenders would be able to escape further damage but that would not be the case for the monster eyed his surroundings while snarling his teeth. Then as the ships closed the range, his eyes closed as his dorsal fins charged up before he unleashed his nuclear pulse. The shockwave hammered at his surroundings and before they recovered from that attack and perhaps in a final insult to injury amongst his foes, Godzilla unleashed a full blast of his atomic ray in a 360-degree arc.

Satisfied with the carnage all around him Godzilla let out a bone-chilling roar of victory before dove into the water. With the electromagnetic radiation from the nuclear pulse still damaging their sensors and still reeling from the attack by the atomic ray, the defenders were unable to track Godzilla before he disappeared once more into the deep darkness of the ocean.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the monster dove into the water and disappeared before the naval units in the area could react. As the minutes passed, all wondered what would happen next as if they feared that Godzilla had not departed the area. It was not under the all clear signal arrived from the _Dwight D. Eisenhower_. It had been interrupted with Mothra suddenly revived but once she flew off into the distance, the sense of tense calm that the all clear signal gave returned. Everyone shook themselves out of their collective trance as they came to grips with battle's aftermath.

**G-Force field command post**

**10:55pm: **

Umezu looked to his fellow commanders before he got onto the communications net, "All forces are to report in immediately." He then turned to one of the communications officers and told him, "Contact headquarters and give them updates of the situation here." The subordinate nodded as Umezu rejoined his colleagues as the first reports arrived.

Looking at footage from an UAV, Stanton whistled at the sight as it brought back memories of his own experience in the first Gulf War, Afghanistan, and the wars in between. Still he kept himself together as he looked through the reports as they came in. He remembered his fellow soldiers who stayed in the service probably had it worse with the nightmares.

Watching the footage, Saegusa remembered the conversation she had with the Cosmos. Remembering their words, she wondered sadly if what they had predicted was indeed coming true and if there was a chance to avert it, afraid of knowing the answer. Looking around at the activity in front of her, Saegusa let out a deep breath before she headed in to do what she could to help, sensing that everyone of all ranks in G-Force would have to pitch in to repair the damage.

**USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**/ USS **_**Carl Vinson**_

That thought process was also in the minds of all of the other commanders as they surveyed the battlefield from their own vantage points. As he read the reports from his own carrier group, Bergen rubbed his eyes before he turned to his XO and told him, "Render any assistance that we can. I'm going to get some rest." Everyone saluted as he departed the bridge.

On his way through the corridors, Bergen swung by the pilot's ready room. Mostly unnoticed, he observed the pilots as they sat in their seats. While some had looks in their eyes that indicated that they might need help, others had the grim determination that he himself had when he, Carlson, and the rest were in their shoes. Still, the sight of the pilots sent a chill in Bergen's spine and that deepened as he checked observed the crewmembers while walking to his own quarters. He was about to enter his quarters but thought better of it as he sensed that he would not be able to get some rest.

On the _Carl Vinson_, her admiral was on the flight deck, observing the activities of the deck crew. Counting the number of planes as they landed back on the carrier, she let out a deep breath as she counted the losses. Once the flight deck operations finished, Carlson headed back inside the ship as she felt that there was nothing that she could do out there. Like everyone else, she headed around the ship, personally inspecting the departments, mainly feeling the need to keep herself busy or risk getting some sleep and perhaps encountering a whole slew of nightmares of which what she had endured would be the latest.

* * *

Author's notes:

-The ending section as it dealt with the point of view of the G-Force commanders was inspired by the scenes at the end of Black Hawk Down where the characters take stock of the carnage after making it through 18 hours of battle. One scene was that General Garrison, commander of US forces directly involved in Black Hawk Down attempted to clean up the mess in the infirmary and finding that no matter what he does, the blood on the floor remains there. The intention was to show that in the eyes of everyone, particularly the G-Force commanders were that it was a disaster (a hint later that the later titanic battles against Godzilla may or may not result in the scenes that are at the end of this chapter).

* * *

Author's questions:

-How did I do with the interactions between the G-Force commanders and their counterparts from the other nations? Do I need to make further developments on them? I hope that

-So how did I do with the battle between Godzilla and Mothra?


	19. Appropriation of blame

Chapter 19: Appropriation of Blame

**USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_

**April 4th, 6:00am **

As he woke up from a restless sleep, Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen looked at himself in the mirror before he began to prepare to face the coming day. He was soon out of his quarters and on his way to the bridge. Once he arrived, he could already see the bridge crew hard at work with their duties. Though they attempted to maintain professionalism, Bergen could see the tension that emanated from everyone. Making his way to the window where he could see the other ships that surrounded the _Eisenhower_, Bergen turned to ask his XO, "What is the status of the ships?"

The XO nodded before he answered the admiral, "Most have completed refueling and rearming. We should be underway within the next hour or so. As for our air units, while we have fighters on standby alert, I've already ordered the air group to stand down as I sensed that they required it."

Nodding in agreement, "Well then, I guess I better check on them myself, captain you have the bridge." The bridge crew saluted before Bergen descended the stairs. Heading towards the ready rooms, the admiral stopped by the ready rooms, observing mostly unnoticed as the _Eisenhower's_ pilots conducted an after action review of yesterday's battle. Though some had exhausted looks on their faces, the rest had grim looks of determination as they consulted each other over the details of the engagement.

Just as the debriefing finished, the pilots noticed the presence of the admiral in the room. All stood up to salute Bergen to which he immediately returned before he said, "At ease gentlemen, I wanted to see how you all were doing." Observing the looks on their faces, Bergen turned to _Eisenhower's_ CAG, "If you don't mind, I was wondering if I could talk to all of you?" Looking at the admiral's face, Eisenhower's lead pilot nodded before taking a seat as Bergen took the podium.

Taking a small gulp of breath, Bergen looked at his pilots before saying, "I know that the past few months have been truly hard on all of us. All of you have witnessed things that well stagger the imagination. I cannot say that things will get easier. If experience is a blueprint to go by then there will be more dark days ahead. I know that it may be of little comfort but know that this time you are fighting for the right reasons", "I am proud of all of you and if I could, I would gladly switch positions with anyone of you."

One of the pilots raised a hand to which Bergen nodded before he spoke, "Sir, we know that you mean well but what would be really helpful is finding ways to help increase our chances of survival."

Bergen nodded before saying to the pilot, "I can assure you that you have been provided all of the information that we could provide. You should also know that if you have any ideas on how to engage the kaiju then you are more than welcome to send it up the line and you can be assured that I will expedite the process."

Another pilot then raised his hand to which Bergen nodded before the pilot said, "Sir we appreciate what you have stated but are you sure that it is really worth it, all of this carnage that we've had to endure without seemingly a victory?"

Bergen thought about that very question, which all soldiers have asked when they have first experienced battle. In fact, particularly after flying in his first missions against Godzilla he himself had asked that very question. Fortunately, after comparing his experiences in Asia to what he had seen afterwards, he knew his answer and spoke it with conviction, "As I said before that this time you're fighting for the right reasons. I understand it may be difficult to accept particularly given the situation. However, I speak from long experience in that once this is over and that if we make it then we'll all look back on this particular period with a sense of pride, just as your predecessors who had served in Asia have as well."

The pilots talked amongst themselves for several minutes as they digested the information before _Eisenhower's_ CAG asked Bergen, "Any new orders sir?"

Bergen answered his lead pilot's question crisply, "Right now our orders are to continue our patrols and assist the locals whenever a threat develops. Washington is working out the details with the local governments. For now all of you should get some rest." With that, the admiral walked out of the ready room to continue his inspection of the ship.

**USS **_**Carl Vinson**_

**6:30am **

Not far away, Carlson was also observing the debriefing of her pilots. As the _Vinson's_ CAG finished, Carlson noticed the grim looks on their faces, which were exactly the look that she, Bergen and almost everyone else had after surviving the early missions against Godzilla and the other kaiju. She was about to depart when _Vinson's_ CAG and the rest noticed her presence to which they all crisply saluted and Carlson returned.

Turning to the _Vinson's_ CAG, Carlson told him, "Perhaps after you have finished will you come to my quarters." _Vinson's_ lead pilot nodded before Carlson walked off to continue her inspection of the ship.

Thirty minutes later, she returned to his quarters and poured herself a drink as he waited for the arrival of his guest, which was not long in coming. Once he arrived, Carlson poured the pilot a drink as well before they sat down at her desk.

Taking a sip of his own cup, the _Vinson's_ CAG remarked, "Good stuff that you have here admiral."

Carlson chuckled before she said, "It's a drink that I've picked up during my time in Japan. It helps me in my attempts to relax after the long brutal missions." Taking a deep breath, Carlson then turned to the carrier's air group commander, "How are our pilots holding up?"

Putting his cup down on the table, _Vinson's_ CAG closed his eyes for a moment before he said, "They're holding up but well they really could use the rest."

Carlson mused at that information before remarking quietly, "It never truly changes." Taking a sip of her drink, she looked at the _Vinson's_ CAG, she told him, "I'll make sure that your pilots get the rest and to limit operations against human foes. As for the kaiju well I can't promise anything on that front."

Nodding grimly in reluctant agreement, _Vinson's _CAG took a sip of his own drink before asking Carlson, "Sir, you've been through this type of combat before haven't you?"

Looking down at the swirling liquid in her cup, Carlson silently nodded before answering the pilot, "Yes I was along with Admiral Bergen and others as well. It was during the early 1990s, shortly after the first Gulf War. Some of us had already had participated in combat but for most of us, it was the first official wave of assistance that the US would provide for Japan." Taking a sip of her drink, Carlson continued, "The first missions that we undertook against Godzilla and the other kaiju were an enormous shock for us all, particularly coming after our success of the Gulf War. I admit that there were times some of us wondered whether it was worth it. We gaijn were not alone in that sentiment as our Japanese hosts had to deal with the same situation although they handled it to a far better degree then we did."

_Vinson's_ CAG mused at that before he asked the admiral, "So anything that you can advise us on handling this crisis ma'am?"

Sipping on her drink, Carlson let out a sigh before remarking, "The best thing to do is take into consideration that this time around, they are doing their jobs for a more honorable reason than what has been going on in this last decade. I know it is scant advice but I can assure you with absolute certainty it is vital advice to have in these trying times. "

_Vinson's_ CAG let out a small mumble at that statement before he took a sip of his drink, "I guess I should get back to check on the rest of the air group." He crisply saluted and departed from Carlson's quarters, leaving the admiral to her own private thoughts.

**USS **_**Theodore Roosevelt**_**:**

**7:30am **

Sitting at his desk, Rear Admiral Hart looked over the latest reports from his own group with a scowl on his face. After reading the pilot ready reports, the admiral angrily threw the report down on the table before leaning back in his seat with a drink in hand. Turning to look at one of the walls in the room, Hart's eyes focused on several photos that displayed him and other pilots of the squadron that he served in when he first saw action during Vietnam.

Suddenly, a voice echoed on the communications link in his room announcing that he had a call from Bahrain. Letting out a sigh, Hart pressed several buttons and immediately straightened once he saw who it was on the line, "Sir."

Thomas Harrington shook his head before saying to him, "At ease, I just wanted to check in on your status. I have already consulted the other carrier commanders. What is your situation?"

Hart nodded and pressed several buttons before he said, "Right now my group is undergoing resupply. However, I stood my air group down due to the carnage they have gone through. Right now they're grumbling and I can't really blame them."

Harrington nodded, "I share your concerns as well Hart. Except for Bergen and Carlson, the other carrier commanders are also grumbling as well at the damage they endured at the hands of these things." Letting out a deep breath, he continued on, "This is one ugly mess by any standard of the imagination. What is your take on this?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Hart answered the vice admiral's question, "If you ask me, well I think that we have dissension in the ranks. In addition to what they have done in the lead-up to this crisis, their actions thus far during the crisis should give us enough evidence to question their judgment." Pausing for a moment, he then added, "I'm guessing you're encountering the same trouble then as well."

Harrington huffed at that statement before remarking, "In addition to what you've just told me, I've received reports from the other fleet commanders about the performance of some of their own units in this crisis. I have brought this to the attention of CNO and the Secretary of Defense and although officially they have stated that he would look this over, I have not seen much to inspire confidence. Finally, I also have been hearing reports from my counterparts in the other services that they are facing a similar situation as well. The main factor in all of this is that the commanders of those units are all veterans of Asia."

Hart let out a deep sigh before remarking to his superior, "Damm, what the hell is going on here. This stinks too much of Vietnam that I have no desire to repeat. You have to find a way lay down the law with the other commanders. Otherwise, their actions will jeopardize the entire force."

Harrington shrugged tiredly before answering back sternly, "Their dedication in fighting against the monsters is commendable but they must also remember that there are other types of foes that can kill them just as brutally as those things." Hart winced at the tone of the statement from the vice admiral and for several minutes, a dark descended between them before Harrington apologized for his behavior, "I apologize for that, it's been getting a bit stressful." Exhaling a small amount of air from his lungs, the commander of the US 5th fleet let out a small sardonic laugh, "At least now with this threat, people will stop complaining of the Navy being the easiest branch of the military."

Hart let out a small grim laugh of his own at the statement before he said, "Alright then any new orders sir."

Harrington nodded before answering the question, "I'm sending the _Roosevelt_ to the Med and the _Regan_ back to the Gulf to patrol the area. As for the _Eisenhower_ and the Vinson, they'll join you later after we sort out the command and control problems with their commanders. In the aftermath of what happened, the whole area has turned even more into a powder keg. You'll be getting underway in the next eight hours."

Hart acknowledged the statement and replied, "Alright then, I better going then." Shutting off the link, Hart looked back at the papers at his desk before he stood up and headed out of his quarters to the bridge.

**Tehran, Iran**

**April 7th, 11:30am **

Watching as the C-40B landed on the tarmac at Tehran International Airport, Middleton took a small peak at the security at the airport and winced at the sight. On the ground were a mix of personnel and vehicles from the army as well as the revolutionary guard. The others on the plane looked down at the tarmac as well with grim looks on their faces. Spotting the Iranian delegation, Middleton turned to his fellow soldiers and the diplomats and said, "Well gentlemen, let's get to it. And let's hope that they don't have any ideas on who they're meeting with here." Gathering their equipment, Middleton and the rest of the delegation descended the stairs to where their Iranian counterparts waited for them. Once down the stairs, he and the other members of his delegation exchanged handshakes with their counterparts before Middleton told the Iranian foreign minister, "I'm grateful this meeting for we have much to discuss that could benefit both our nations."

The Iranian foreign Minister maintained a grim countenance as he told the general, "I hope so for we truly do face a common threat." His tone then became darker as he continued, "However we must negotiate from a position of equals. Otherwise if you continue to treat us as your predecessors, we have nothing else to discuss and you might as well depart immediately and never return."

Wincing at that statement, Middleton remarked to the foreign minister, "I understand and well I can assure you that my staff and I are here for a frank discussion about the threat that this region and the world faces. The information that we have for you has been seen by the President of the United States as well as the UN and as well as by the people in Japan."

Nodding sternly at Middleton's statement, the Foreign Minister then directed them to the awaiting limousines, which soon drove off from Mehrab International and through the streets of Tehran towards its Shemiran area. As the convoy transitioned through the streets, the guests did not dare take a peak outside and instead kept their eyes on their counterparts as if attempting to discern any valuable information. They did not and eventually the limousines arrived at their location. Emerging from their seats, Middleton and the rest of the American/Japanese delegation got a good look at their surroundings. There were numerous guards along with police cars and military vehicles, including a few tanks. A large portion of the guards was from the paramilitary organizations, which often participated in violently quelling dissent. Silently gulping at the sight, the Americans and Japanese members of the delegation walked into the building. After a few minutes, they arrived in an impressive ornate room with three tables surrounding a fourth one. Behind the one that Middleton and the G-Force delegation was a dais on which Iran's supreme leader sat. The Iranian president sat in the middle of the table in front of the Supreme Leader.

Once everyone sat in their seats, the meeting began with the Japanese ambassador taking the opening remarks, "On behalf of the Japanese government, I wish to thank you for agreeing to meet with us. We all face a common threat and we hope to furnish you with the most recent information about what we are facing. In turn, I hope that you can provide us with information about your own experiences dealing with this crisis as well as listen well to what we say here. General Middleton of the US army will lead us off."

The American general silently gulped before he stood up and began to press several buttons on his remote control. As the screens changed to display the maps of the Middle East, Middleton began to provide them with the latest news from the surrounding areas before he and the rest took turns briefing on the different combat sectors. The meeting lasted for three hours in which the audience bombarded them with penetrating questions focusing on the behavior of the other populations as well as their command and control during the combat operations.

In turn, the Americans and Japanese attempted to acquire details of the Iranian military capabilities and dispositions but the answers that they provided were evasive and whenever they attempted to press further, the Iranian hosts rebuffed them harshly. As Middleton finished the last stretch of the briefing and took his seat, the Japanese ambassador stood up to face the Iranian president and the supreme leader and told them in a guarded tone, "Well I hope that what has transpired here today has been beneficial to you. Now if you have any further statements that you would like to make then the floor is open."

The Iranian government officials looked at each other in hushed tones as they absorbed the statements made by the Japanese ambassador before the president turned to his guests, "First of all I wish to thank you for the information that you have provided. While we will have to corroborate this with other sources, this information will be of most value. Now with that out of the way, we have some concerns." He nodded to the foreign minister to stand before he resumed his own seat.

The foreign minister stood up with an erect bearing and looked coldly at his guests before he began to speak, "We've been in contact with the other governments both in an official and unofficial capacity. What they have presented to us is enough to present concerns about your behavior during this crisis. In locations, you commit limited forces that do no more than delay the kaiju, which in turn has resulted in the impacted areas suffering devastation. Furthermore when you do commit substantial forces to engage the kaiju, such as what had happened on both coasts of Saudi Arabia, you actually contribute to the devastation on an equal if not greater scale." Pausing for a moment as his dark eyes narrowed, the foreign minister continued to speak, "Finally you use weapons that are exceptionally powerful in comparison to the rest of the world."

The Supreme Leader nodded and motioned with his right hand for the foreign minister to resume his seat as he stood up to address the guests, "As you can see from what the foreign minister has stated, we have our concerns about what you have done since these things began to appear in our lands. Furthermore there lay the possibility of what you are capable of in the near future should we accept your help. Until you address our concerns, then I am afraid that we cannot accept the hand of friendship from those that do not truly subscribe to the beliefs that they profess. I am sure that if you were in our position, you would come to the exact conclusion. "

The American and Japanese personnel looked at each other glumly before the ambassador replied with a resigned tone, "Alright then, we understand and will take your message back to your superiors. We hope that indeed the information that we have provided here proves useful in the hope that you may defend yourself against the kaiju." With that, both sides bowed to each other and the delegation departed with its members looking worriedly around their surroundings at the harsh eyes that observed their departure. Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way back to Mehrab Airport.

As the delegation traveled through the streets of Tehran, the mood of the occupants was deathly silent. All had dark thoughts of sensing that their diplomatic mission not achieving all of its aims.

Watching outside as the buildings passed rapidly by them, Middleton turned to the Japanese ambassador to Iran and remarked, "Well that could have gone better."

The older Japanese man nodded in agreement before he said sadly to the general, "Yeah. I'm sorry for the reception that you people got. Is there anything that you need for us to do?"

Middleton mused at that thought before he answered the question, "Keep an eye on things here if you can. If you need any assistance, we'll try to arrange some support from the CIA.

The ambassador nodded in agreement, "Of course, I'll do my best. I know that you and the rest have done so much for us all. It's the least that I can do."

As they arrived at the airport, Middleton looked outside at several groups of protesters before he shook the ambassador's hand, "Domo arigato and good luck to us all." After a tense filled hour of getting through customs, Middleton and his entourage were back on the C-40B and flying out of Iranian airspace, to the relief of all.

**Arab League Headquarters **

**Cairo, Egypt**

**April 9th, 1:30pm**

Watching as the streets passed him by, Stanton mused on the fact that despite the changes that the region had been through the last several years, it still looked the same to the American general. There had been some differences on the streets here and there but they had been the exception to the norm. In fact, at times Stanton thought quietly that it was a good thing, as the changes that he himself noticed seemed to be for the worse. Shaking his head at the thought, Stanton remarked quietly to no one in particular, "Damm, you're really are getting cynical in this day and age."

Suddenly, the driver announced to him, "Sir, we've arrived at the Arab League headquarters." Stanton nodded and looked at his staff as they gathered their equipment before turning out to look at the reception that awaited them. Each of them served in the different armed services.

In front of the complex were Egyptian government and military officials. Strict security measures were in evidence as noticed by the presence of M1 Abrams tanks in the streets as well as helicopters flying overhead. The general and his staff silently observed their hosts as they came to greet them in the driveway. The visitors exchanged guarded handshakes with their hosts before all departed inside the complex with the Americans, including Stanton, engaging in small talk with their counterparts.

Shortly afterwards, they arrived at one of the main conference rooms where Stanton and the rest of the delegation saw members from the other Arab nations conversing with each other in hushed tones. As Stanton and the rest of the delegation took their seats, the secretary general of the Arab League headed up to the podium to call the meeting to order.

For 10 minutes, Stanton watched as the Secretary General made the opening statements on the situation before opening the floor to the US general to which the general nodded before heading up to the podium himself. Straightening his notes while taking a sip of water, Stanton looked at his audience before he began, "Gentlemen, I thank you all for attending this urgent meeting. For the past several months, we have been in the midst of a titanic crisis that most of you have not witnessed in your lifetimes."

Pausing for a moment, he then continued on, "First of all, I want to thank you for all of the assistance that you have provided in dealing with this threat. They are heroes by any standard. I will provide you with the latest updates and measures that we have in mind to combat the kaiju. I hope that it will prove enlightening for you to take back to your governments." He did so for the next forty plus minutes, highlighting the latest combat reports and potential target locations that the kaiju would strike next as well as R&D of new measures to increase the chances to hold against the kaiju. Once he finished, Stanton said to the audience, "Alright then, now I'll open the floor to you all and I hope to answer your questions to the best of my ability." He had hoped that it would be a cordial atmosphere but he knew that it would not be.

The first issue that they raised was not surprisingly Saudi Arabia with the Saudi ambassador and others raising issues about the conduct of the battles against Godzilla. The Saudi Ambassador went first by stating, "First of all, we must discuss the situation with the conduct of your forces during the battles in the holy lands. We find that your performances in those engagements lacking. We believed that you could have prevented the monsters from marching on our sacred lands."

Keeping a straight face despite the insult, Stanton replied calmly, "I can assure you that G-Force gave its best shot and if you want to look at your own reports, our forces have suffered heavy losses as well. Furthermore, as you can see in your notes, G-force lead units have managed to effectively hold the advances of Godzilla and the other kaiju and allowed your forces as well as your civilians to evacuate safely." He would have said more but the mood of the audience in the room dissuaded him from doing so.

The Iraqi ambassador was the next to speak up, "I share with my esteemed colleagues our concern of the performance of your forces particularly when dealing with localized disturbances not related to the monsters." He then began to read off several of the recent incidents to which Stanton was well aware that none had occurred under G-Force watch.

Maintaining his composure, Stanton answered back sternly, "I can assure you that no G-Force units have been involved in those situations and that we have also attempted to assist in restraining those units from the other nations that have been involved."

Shaking his head, the Iraqi ambassador continued on, "Nevertheless, the members of G-Force consist of men who are in units similar to those that have committed these in fractures. To the eyes of our people, there is no difference. We have already made our concerns known to Washington and the other governments and we now make these concerns know to you."

The Syrian ambassador then added in an icy tone, "If you cannot do so then we may have to look to other measures to ensure that we are treated fairly and that these situations are resolved."

Stanton took a deep breath in dark understanding of that comment before he nodded and said, "I will take that into account and I will ensure that my fellow officers and the governments hear your message." Taking a sip of his glass as water, the American then spoke back to the assembled league members, "Since you brought up the issue of the performance of international forces, I would like to bring up the issue of the performance of your own armies."

Before he could proceed any further, the audience erupted in a storm of criticism that reached to nervous levels. It was the security guards as well as the heaving pounding on the gravel by the Secretary General to quiet the room. Once silence returned, Stanton continued to speak to the audience, "What I have posted here are the unvarnished facts that come from multiple sources." He then began to describe the details of the recent battles with a particular focus on Godzilla and the other super-powered kaiju.

That elicited a storm of outrage from the audience to which the secretary general had to quiet down again with the heavy banging of his gravel before he allowed the individual ambassadors to respond to what they felt was baseless accusations. After the room descended into silence once more, Stanton delivered his remarks before adding, "Neither I nor my fellow commanders did not intend to offend you in the room. We felt that we needed to deliver a comprehensive report to you all on the threat for you all face the immediate danger and therefore need the most up to date information to defend yourselves."

The audience absorbed the news before the Saudi ambassador answered for the other representatives, "We request that we look over those reports and compare to those gathered from our own forces. I can assure you that our people have given it all in attempting to deal with the situation. It is the behavior of you and the other foreigners that should be called into question." Turning to the rest of the assembly, the ambassador of the country that was the custodian of the holy sites then began to list demands, his voice growing ever more strident as he stated, "How do you expect us to continue to perform well when your own forces are unable to do so. If we did without delivering a suitable reason to our people then it would inflict an adverse effect upon our own populations."

A long stretch of silence prevailed before, Stanton who attempted to retain some sympathy for their plight, said in a controlled tone, "All right then, I will ensure personally that my government as well as the others hear your concerns. Let us now move on to the next items on the agenda."

For the next hour, Stanton briefed the respective ambassadors in detail on the multiple battlefronts while dealing with the individual requests they had of the entire world. When it ended, he gulped the last of his water before returning to his seat with his entourage displaying the same amount of exhaustion that the general had. They all watched as the Secretary General of the Arab League returned to the podium to deliver the final speech to conclude the meeting.

"First of all I want to thank our guests for presenting the information in this meeting. It will undoubtedly prove useful to the common defense of our homes." Halting for a moment, his voice then turned stern as he continued on, "I must agree with the other ambassadors in their critiques of your actions thus far general." Before the guests could react, the Secretary General then finished with this cold statement, "As you brought this war upon us all, we hold you responsible for all the deaths that have occurred. These acts will not make them forget at all what the United States has done. In fact, we will be watching even more closely."

Stanton and the others nodded with grim looks on their faces before Stanton then told the secretary general, "Alright then sir, I request that my entourage take our leave then." The head of the Arab League nodded silently before the UNGCC personnel departed back to their limousines with angry looks on their faces. Once they arrived back into the cars and drove off towards Cairo International Airport, Stanton was deep in thought. While he half suspected the result and knew that his fellow G-Force commanders would sympathize with his situation, he wondered how his home country would take the news. "Not well perhaps." he mused to the others in the car.

Watching them depart, the secretary general of the Arab League turned to one of his aides and said, "Contact the UN and make sure that they get a comprehensive report of what happened here." He then turned back to look at the departing visitors before several of the ambassadors headed up to talk to him about matters related to their own countries.

**Border between Iraq and Syria:**

**April 13th, 8:30pm**

Even with the use of the finest surveillance equipment on the planet, the desert is a place that one can easily get lost. Add to that the chaos of the wars of the past several years of the region then the desert becomes an easier place to hide in for criminals as well as marginalized people to hide out from the reach of their respective governments or for those to transit from country to country without having to deal with the authorities.

Just such a border existed between Syria and Iraq. During the height of the Iraq War, scores of insurgents would infiltrate through the border to deal with the hated infidels with the rest despite the "efforts" of the authorities who often looked the other way. Once the chaos of the Arab uprisings arrived, the area served as a suitable transition point for those wanting to depart from the area. Despite the chaos, the inhabitants still did their business, welcoming anyone who was a believer of the lord and his teachings.

At one of the larger encampments, a large group of bearded men sat around several fires while feasting on the food that they had brought with them along this journey. All were in discussions about the situation with their homelands as they awaited several more people to arrive. Some time passed as several looked out at the dark sky before they spotted the arrival of several dilapidated trucks. A few were about to reach for their AKs before their leaders silently ordered them to stand down. Once the men in the trucks disembarked, all exchanged greetings as the new arrivals immediately mingled with the main group. Soon things settled into routine to the point where the leaders decided that it was safe for the meeting to commence.

Looking at the eyes of the audience, Omar Massoud felt proud to be in the presence of the men in front of him. All had earned the right to be here due to their exploits against the hated infidels and though there were some that outdid the others, all had the unspoken agreement that anyone that had all here were brothers fighting for the same cause. Furthermore, the fact that they conducted these exploits while in the midst of dealing with the gigantic demons further increased the scale of their achievements. Once all had finished delivering their briefings, Massoud turned to Salazar and several others who nodded before he turned back to the audience, "I wish to thank you all for your reports for they show the commitment that we all share towards eradicating the presence of the infidels. Now in light of the events in the holy lands, we must devise new strategies for our war against them."

Salazar nodded before turning to the several others near him as others passed out papers while small miniature projectors displayed images of locations of the Middle East, "In your hands is the latest information of the enemy forces in the region as well as the dispositions of their installations. In addition, we have the information of the local forces in the region. Those that have given us this information do so with certainty that it is fully accurate. We have highlighted potential targets in each of the region and we leave it up to the local commanders to choose the targets that they wish to hit. Are there any questions?"

One of the men in the audience raised his hand to which the hosts acknowledged before he asked them, "Besides the information that you have provided us, is there any information about the activities in the home countries of the infidels?"

The others began to talk amongst themselves as their considered the question before Salazar answered, "We have already signaled those abroad to take matters into their own hands. If there is any target that they may deem vital then they have full permission to engage. Now though the focus remains back here in our homelands."

Another one then asked, "What about the possibility of obtaining more supplies?" Before anyone could ask or respond, the fighter clarified his question, "The capabilities at our disposal are adequate but will there be any possibility of access to more?"

Turning to the other men beside him, Massoud answered his subordinate, "Our contacts assure us that we will soon have access to capabilities that bring us closer to that of our enemies both in face to face as well as on a large scale. Once we have them, we'll give the infidels a taste of what they have done to us for the past 80 years."

The gathered fighters nodded in agreement before they continued their discussions. With that, the hosts turned to look at each other before their attention focused on a tall dark-haired man from Saudi Arabia who was wearing sunglasses. Although they considered him an ally, he gave on an air of intimidation that frightened even the hardened veterans. They looked at him warily before Massoud asked quietly, "Are you sure that it can be done?"

Looking icily at his hosts, the Saudi man nodded before telling them, "If you want to demoralize them, then what I am asking should also be taken into consideration. True this may enrage them this will also force them to react hastily that will result in mistakes that you can take advantage of."

The others nodded before Salazar let out a deep breath as he spoke to his fellow Saudi, "Well if anyone can do it, you can particularly as you had worked alongside another who had caused so much trouble to the infidels years ago."

The mysterious man nodded before asking in a quiet tone, "Just make sure that I am compensated for my services."

That angered Massoud and several of the others before Salazar calmed them down, "I can assure you that the compensation for your services will be impressive."

Before anyone could say anymore, an aide ran up to them and whispered something that changed the mood of the gathered group. They all turned to look at each other before Massoud announced to everyone present, "I apologize but now we must disperse or else risk detection by our enemies. You all know your tasks and you all know that our people are watching you with pride with what you have done and what you will do in the near future. Go now with the knowledge that Allah is with you."

The gathered insurgents immediately stamped out the fires and gathered as much of their equipment while destroying the rest before they evacuated from the area. By the time the satellites arrived over the area, the view that their cameras saw was vast desert punctuated by small groups of people scurrying about on their normal business. Though there was always the suspicion that those on the ground intended to create trouble for the owners of those satellites, they could not figure out for sure without hard evidence, which meant having boots on the ground.

**United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center **

**Tsukuba, Japan. **

**April 18th, 7:00pm**

Looking out at the grounds of the center, General Aso had much on his mind as he took in a breath of fresh air. Observing the activities of the men on the ground, Aso had a grim look on his face as he recognized familiar faces, which reminded him of those that were gone. Some had either passed on or retired from the service with no intention of coming back if the monsters had returned. Many others though had and while some remained here, others headed off to the new battle zone in the Middle East.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Aso turned to see an aide waiting for him. Exchanging salutes, Aso then asked, "Is it time?"

The aide nodded, "The director and most of the others have already arrived at the main conference room."

Nodding at the information, Aso told the young man, "Alright, I'll be down there shortly." The aide saluted and departed as Aso turned to look out at the darkening sky. Closing his eyes as if drawing strength and fortitude, Aso headed back into the center and walked to the conference room.

Most of the others were already there and engaged in small conversations amongst themselves when Aso and the rest arrived. Heading immediately to his seat, Aso noticed the grim look on Matsuda's face. He was about to ask when Matsuda replied to his unspoken question, "It's just that after receiving what happened in the Red Sea, " The director found himself unable to continue on and Aso understood what he meant. The general sat down as the screens around the room began to light up to reveal the faces of those in New York, Washington DC, and in the battle zone. All had matching grim looks on their faces as they listened to Kondo opening the meeting between the UNGCC and its parent organization. Once he was finished, it was Matsuda's turn as he composed himself and stood up from his seat, "Thank you all for agreeing to this meeting. We have much to discuss about the grave crisis that we are in and I hope that we can find countermeasures. All are welcome to discuss the crisis in their own point of view."

With that said the Director returned to his seat as the meeting truly began as Aso stood up and looked at everyone in the room and on the screens in different locations in the world, "First off, the commanders will provide details of the situation with their respective commands. Our hope is that once you hear this information, then we may be able to proceed in a calm and constructive manner." He nodded to Tachibana to begin.

The commander of all G-Force units in the combat zone went first with his direct subordinates coming in behind him. Next were the field commanders who reported on their own experiences at the front line along with the status of their own forces. Finally, the representatives from the locations all across the globe made their presentations of their own situations. Once they finished, the UNGCC members remained silent as they observed the UN secretary general and the Security Council debating amongst themselves. When they finished, Matsuda and the rest of the UNGCC winced at the look on the faces of the screens from New York and Washington as they turned to talk to each other for several minutes.

After those minutes passed by, the Secretary General turned to the assembled American and Japanese officers on the screens, "First I want to thank you all for your services thus far and the latest up to date information that you have provided us here." He then paused for a moment before asking, "With what you have at your disposal, do you believe that you can turn the situation around?"

The UNGCC members looked at each other before Matsuda answered the Secretary General, "No sir I do not believe that we can turn the situation around. At best, we can only maintain a grinding stalemate. I believe General Aso can elaborate on my statement."

Aso took the hint before pointing to highlighted sections on the maps, "As you can see hear, our forces are covering a wide area this time. Furthermore, while the forces from Japan can focus completely on combating the threat, our American units, also have to deal with other tasks that divert them away from dealing with Godzilla and the other kaiju with the result of leaving them exhausted and putting them at risk of destruction. It is only due to the efforts of their commanders that this has not occurred. However we, with their agreement, request a review of their rules of engagement so that they may better function in their main capacities."

The Secretary General and most of the Security Council nodded in understanding before they conferred with each other again in hushed and at times angry tones before he turned back to the Director, "I understand Director Matsuda. However, in turn the UNGCC must address the concerns of the member nations if it is to be successful. Otherwise the forces available to you will drastically be reduced and your commanders will not be able to perform as well as they have had thus far." He then turned to the members of the Security Council, some who had eager looks on their faces before announcing to the room, "Let us hear the report from them."

All turned to watch as the Security Council members stood up one at a time to discuss the situation with their own governments and its relations to the UNGCC. It took much for them, particularly the Americans, to reign in their temper as three of the permanent members of the Security Council presented their information from their own sources. Once the last of the nations on the Security Council involved in fighting the kaiju made his presentation, the Secretary General then turned to the Director and the UNGCC command staff, "Do you have any concerns about what they have mentioned here?"

Matsuda nodded before stating, "My staff is looking over their concerns and we are developing plans that we hope can satisfy the concerns of all involved. However there are some statements that they have made that if fully implemented, will impair the ability of the UNGCC to conduct its duties."

The Secretary General nodded and brooded about the information for several minutes he said, "I understand, perhaps there is some room for compromise here. Do not forget that unlike before, the UNGCC is fighting in foreign lands far from its main homes. In order to succeed, we have to work with what we have available."

Matsuda nodded but his face turned stern as he said, "As has been mentioned in the reports that we have sent to you, the UNGCC has been doing exactly that. My concern is that we're not getting the full cooperation from the local population sir."

That provoked a response from the permanent Security Council members with the US ambassador's reaction distressing the UNGCC American members most of all as he stated, "From the point of view of the president, he is of the belief that America is already is committing its own share to the fight against these creatures. He is considering restricting American participation to the UNGCC as it has not presented a suitable solution to this threat and feels that the American commanders have contributed too much to the organization at the risk of ignoring its main duties to their country and the commander in chief. Finally there are assets that the UNGCC has but thus far have not considered due to misplaced ideals."

Before the Americans could respond to them, Aso, Tachibana and several of the other Japanese commanders silenced them with a quick look on their faces. Meanwhile Matsuda and Kondo turned to the secretary general and the Council and attempted to calm them down with Matsuda stating, "I can assure you that the American commanders have full latitude to command their units to meet any threat. As for the use of assets, those are still in the development stage and they are only to be used under, and I stress, the direst circumstances."

The American ambassador growled at that but could not retort at that as the Secretary General ordered sternly, "All of you calm down." Turning to the US ambassador, the Secretary General remarked, "If you have any problems, you're more than welcome to tell President Calhoun. He and I can discuss the matter at the president's earliest convenience" Then to the surprise of Matsuda and the UNGCC, he then remarked, "I understand your difficulties but remember who you report to." Matsuda and the rest nodded glumly at that before the Secretary General lay back in his seat and continued on, "I want you and your command staff to conduct an overview of your relations with the nations in the target zone. If it is necessary, I want the command staff to visit the battle zone as well."

The UNGCC main command staff looked silently at each other before Matsuda told his audience on the screens, "I believe arrangements can be made for my command staff and me to visit the battle zone."

The secretary general and the Security Council nodded at the Director's words before the Secretary General whispered a few words to one of his aides before focusing back on the UNGCC command staff, "Now let us discuss details on the implementation of these procedures."

The command staff looked at each other before Matsuda turned to face his superior, "The best way to do so would be to rotate sections of the command staff to the battle zone. Of course it is up to our field commanders to ascertain whether this would be a suitable solution."

The Secretary General nodded before answering back, "Then I believe that those plans should be made immediately and that once you have them, you may send them to New York for final approval. I hope that you yourself Matsuda-san would be involved in making these trips to the warzone."

Matsuda and the main command staff winced at the statement before the director nodded in silent reluctant agreement. A heavy silence descended onto the communications links before the Secretary General announced to them all, "Well gentlemen if there is not anything else to discuss then I call this meeting adjourned." With that, the participants on all sides in this meeting began to disperse with the screens displaying the multiple locations beginning to switch off.

As the command staff began to depart the conference room, Matsuda remained in his seat looking out at the windows at the Center before an aide interrupted his thoughts by inquiring if he was fine. The director nodded in assurance before replying, "I'll be out momentarily. I need some time for myself." The aide nodded before closing the door and leaving the director alone in the room as he turned back to look out at the night sky of the center. Turning back to look at the flags, Matsuda thought about his predecessor and wondered how he managed to survive in this job. Then he remembered the old adage about warfare and wondered who had the easier job, to which he had no answered and felt that no one else could answer that well.

* * *

**Notes: **

1. The reason why Syria is back in the Arab League (at the present writing of this chapter) is mainly due to this crisis. The events that are happening at present there will be referenced along with other events that have happened back in the Middle East as of late.

2. If you're wondering, the mysterious man that was with the meeting with the Arab insurgents opposed to US policy, well think of that mysterious smartly dressed man from the Middle East who is in Godzilla vs. Biollante.

3. The comments made by the Arab delegates as well as the UN refer to the possibility of hauling the UNGCC in front of the courts such as the International Criminal Court (ICC). The Arabs because they're understandably wary of the presence of the US and then even though the UNGCC operates with autonomy, it still is answerable to the United Nations.

* * *

**Questions: **

1. Have I done well enough to separate the G-Force members from the rest of the world's military? This will be a concern in later chapters.

2. Is there anything that I'm missing from the equation in terms of dealing with the inhabitants of the region? It's going to be a big part of the story so I want to get as much as I can right.

3. What did you think of the reaction of the inhabitants of the region to the efforts of G-Force to protect them? Should they have reacted differently?


	20. Human and kaiju chaos

Chapter 20: Human and kaiju chaos:

**Karachi, Pakistan: **

**April 22nd, 6:45pm **

Due to its access from the coast to the southern regions of Afghanistan, Pakistan has functioned as a vital hub for operations in both countries. It had only increased with the arrival of the monsters and the arrival of American and Japanese forces into the area to combat the threat.

Not surprisingly, the region also crawled with people that those that despised the insurgents there and to have a flood of them arriving into the area was most certainly not going to sit well with them. As a result, attacks on Americans and other foreigners increased over the past several months and some of them had occurred in areas that everyone had thought were secure.

A vital line of supply was the city of Karachi. Scores of ships were in the docks or sailing in the waters of the harbor while they awaited their turn to dock or leaving port. Several warships that were undergoing maintenance also contributed to the security that surrounded the naval port. To many it felt nearly invulnerable and that should an attack by a human enemy occur on the port, they would have multiple obstacles to overcome.

However, like all forbidden treasures, there were those that were more than eager to overcome the obstacles. Though the country was a hotbed of insurgency, it truly came into being in the aftermath of the attacks on America. As foreign forces flowed into the country before heading to Afghanistan, the extreme elements within the country began to take a harder line as they considered the presence of the Americans and European nations to be poison.

Already attacks around the country had claimed numerous lives both Pakistani and foreign. They increased in intensity as the American military used drones to hunt down Islamic militants, often with no regard for the civilian population. In retaliation, both the Pakistani government and to a far severe extent, the militants struck at the one place where the Americans in the area were vulnerable.

Thus far, Karachi had not seen the damage that other cities along the supply route had suffered. However, there had always been a concern that Karachi would become a target for it was much easier to kill ships than planes or hold ground. Already security had increased around the ports as Japanese along with Allied equipment unloaded from the ships into the ports.

In the midst of the heavy traffic in the city were several large groups of trucks heading towards the port of Karachi. On the outside, they resembled almost all of the other trucks in the city. However, they carried a deadly mix of cargo, which they hoped that security personnel would not inquire too much. Fortunately, they did not need to worry for there were very few guards from the other nations who participated in protecting the port while most of the Pakistani guards would more often than not look the other way.

Holding their breath as the trucks transitioned through the checkpoints, the intruders made their way through the port towards the most critical installations. When they arrived, several unloaded cargo while others waited as normal business operations continued all around them. The men that came off the trucks soon gathered their own gear and moved on to their designated locations. Some, who were hauling large very large cargo attempted to drive as close as they could to the dock where civilian ships lay docked.

Ten minutes later, a series of explosions occurred throughout the Port of Karachi as several bombs started to go off. Within seconds, several large infernos broke out as ammunition, fuel, and other flammables quickly started to burn. Several seconds later, more explosions occurred as the trucks parked near the water's edge exploded with tremendous force. As the initial flames died down, several ships had their hulls breached and were taking on water.

At the main operations center, chaos reigned as stunned personnel ascertained the scale of the incident. Already firefighters were already moving in to put out the flames and minimize the damage. However, for some it was a death sentence as a hail of bullets cut them down. Before one of them died, he managed to get a report off a report stating that intruders had infiltrated both sections of the harbor.

Watching the damage that his men inflicted onto the harbor installations, their leader smiled in satisfaction at the results. Although he was saddened by the loss of his fellow citizens, it was assuaged by the fact that they had unwittingly helped him kill the infidels that infested his country and poison the minds of its citizens.

Suddenly a runner came up to him. Saluting, the messenger delivered his report, "Our men have seized their initial objectives and are systematically destroying the supplies of the infidels. We have met light resistance thus far."

The leader nodded at the news before saying, "Continue your attacks. Leave nothing for the infidels to use. The prisoners are to be made an example to the others." The messenger nodded before rushing back off to join his own individual unit as the insurgent leader turned to his other subordinates, "Signal all the detachments to prepare escape routes in case we may have additional visitors."

It proved fortunate for massing outside the harbor were units of the Pakistani army, the national police as well as several squads of special operations forces. Though taken by surprise, they were eager to retaliate for the carnage their superiors alerted to them about. As the commander in charge of the ground force peered through his binoculars at the destruction, he turned to one of his aides, "Do we have the latest information on hand?"

The aide nodded before pointing to one of the screens as he delivered his information, "According to the latest report, we have identified at least 50 plus hostiles at both sections of the port. They have already damaged sections of the docks and have destroyed several ships as well."

The commander nodded before issuing his orders, "Signal all forces to advance into the area and destroy hostiles. If they encounter any injured civilians, they are to escort them to the rear. Mortars and helicopters are standing by to support us." With that, his subordinates scattered while the officer entered his own command vehicle. Two minutes later, the assembled forces began their advance towards the burning harbor. Helicopters hovered overhead as their pilots waited for word for targets while in the water, patrol boats of the Pakistani navy took up position to prevent the escape of the enemy while rescuing any the survivors from the stricken civilian ships.

Honed by years of warfare in northern Pakistan, the rest of the Middle East and with help from some in the military, the intruders waited intently as the first AFVs and motor vehicles approached their fingers on the triggers. Once their foes arrived in range, several of the insurgents detonated bombs that they had placed earlier. Before the Pakistanis reacted, the lead gunners opened up with their own weapons, raking their foes with machine gun and anti-tank missile and rocket fire. Several tanks and armored cars erupted into flame before the rest responded, providing cover with their machine guns as the infantrymen resumed their advance.

In the waters of the harbor, Pakistani warships sailed close enough to the shore to bring their weapons to bear on suspected insurgent positions. However, they were in for a rude surprise as they came under fire from RPGs and anti-tank rockets, which forced them to back off and provide distant support to the ground forces. The fire from the shore also prevented the Pakistani Navy from effectively rescuing crewmembers from the stricken civilian ships.

Steadily, the Pakistani authorities advanced forward although at a high cost as the insurgents quickly switched to new firing positions as the Pakistani security forces nearly overran them. The insurgents also had help, because some of the Pakistanis were fighting reluctantly to which the insurgents used to their advantage, scaring them off after firing several shots mostly into the air. However, other Pakistani units pushed on despite the savage losses that the insurgents inflicted on them.

From his BTR-80 near Karachi city station, the commander in charge of the Pakistani forces watched grimly as the police and military units attempted to drive the intruders out of the buildings in which they fortified and in the best-case scenario, force them to surrender. Instead, the insurgents though few in numbers, they fought hard and often before the authorities could capture them, the insurgents blew themselves up. Despite the destruction, the Pakistani authorities knew that this could only end in one way.

That same thought was on the mind of the leader of the insurgent strike force as he watched his men getting rapidly overwhelmed. Knowing that the game was up, he turned to his comrades and told them, "Signal all men to make their way out of the harbor and safety. They are not to be taken alive." The others nodded with some making their way out to the other sections of the harbor while others armed their weapons and awaited the arrival of their foes, which would not be long in coming. Turning to one of the other men remaining in the room, the insurgent leader asked quietly, "Are all the explosives in place?" The insurgent subordinate nodded as the leader turned to look out at one of the windows despite the risk of exposing himself to danger, "It won't be long now."

Indeed, it would not be long for as the Pakistani authorities cleared out the strongpoints in the harbor, the men seemed to take heart from the success despite the fact that the strongpoints had cost them heavily. That along with the sense that the fighting would soon die down made the men cautious as they approached the inner sections of the harbor.

As several squads of men approached the buildings nearest to the harbor, they had their guns drawn as they made their way to the entrances to the warehouses and administrative buildings. With some soldiers staying behind to cover, the rest entered the ominously silent buildings. It would be their last mistake for several explosions ripped through the facility, adding to the destruction both sides had caused in the previous hours of combat.

Watching as several more explosions added to the carnage in the harbor, the local commander grimaced at the damage before turning to one of his subordinates, "Get an estimate of the casualties and damage. Furthermore, find out if there are any survivors in there, the information that they have may prove useful." The subordinate nodded before running off while the local commander looked back at the carnage while estimating the damage. The harbor facilities had been thoroughly wrecked with several vital warehouses destroyed. As for the ships damaged, thankfully nearly all of them had been from visiting nations although a few Pakistani ships had also suffered damage. Observing as the police and military troops picked apart wrecked installations for survivors, the commander growled at the nature of the attack. True Karachi had its share of terrorist attacks over the years but nothing this brazen. While he did blame the militants for this situation, the local commander found himself cursing America and Japan, a sentiment his subordinates also shared as they attempted to clean up the mess.

**Vladikavkaz, Russia**

**April 27th, 7:00am**

As his Mi-26 helicopter flew with its Mi-24 escort towards the 201st's headquarters, Borodin had much on his mind as he reviewed the latest reports from the region and it was enough to put a dark look on his face. Though the area had not been directly attacked by the kaiju, the surrounding chaos in their wake in other countries had spread to the area as well. Already there had been several attacks by insurgents in the area with some of them indirectly supported by the Georgian government. To combat the attacks, particularly from Georgia, the Russian forces in the area had pursued before higher headquarters recalled them, to their frustration. Borodin shared their frustration as the region contained a large number of Russian citizens and therefore worthy of their protection.

Turning to look outside, Borodin saw several groups of T-72s and BMP-2s preparing to move to which he pondered for several minutes before understanding what they were doing. After the most recent attacks, the Russian forces in the region were preparing an offensive and reinforcements were pouring. In a sense, they were also there to provide additional assistance to Russia's contribution to the Mideast crisis. However, with no kaiju activity nearby, the Russian government decided to move ahead with planned assaults and if there were any, mainly by G-Force, then the Russians brushed aside the information provided by the Americans and the Japanese.

Thirty minutes later, the helicopter group landed at the headquarters of the 58th Army to which Borodin immediately jumped out the moment the doors opened. Walking towards the main command center, Borodin immediately inquired of the status of the available forces.

Pointing to the map, the commander explained the disposition of forces and the available targets. Each target had a mechanized battalion along with attached tank and artillery companies. Reserves were on standby to move onto the larger targets although Borodin felt that the reserves available would not be enough. They would have support from helicopters and some air support while other air squadrons would strike at targets behind the lines. Seeing that everything was in place, Borodin asked the commander, "Are we online with the forces with the field?" The subordinate nodded before Borodin ordered quietly to the entire room "Signal all forces to engage."

**Border between South Ossetia and Georgia: **

To those forces that waited on the border between the two regions, it was an order that they had been looking forward to for a long time. Though they had taken the fight to the enemy, it felt as if they were delivering insignificant strikes where brute force was called for. Now though with the permission of their superiors, they truly can now take the fight to their foes. At designated locations across the border, groups of Russian tanks and IFVs crossed into Georgia before spreading out to their respective targets.

At first, it seemed that they had taken their foes by surprise but it was not the case for the people now in danger had long planned for such a contingency. Scores of civilians dug up hidden caches of weapons and took up positions from which to fire back at their enemy while having some level of protection. Regular army units, using equipment similar to what they invaders used, quickly joined them, quickly dug in as the first wave of the invaders arrived.

Honed by long years of war along the southern borders along with particular experience against this enemy, many cautiously advanced towards their targets, guns and triggers at the ready. Others though rushed in to get to grips with their foes, an act that they would pay dearly for as they were the first to fall under a hail of guns and missiles when they reached the villages and towns that lay along their advance. Those that followed behind halted their advance while the infantry dismounted from the BMP-2s and BTRs before resuming their advance. With tanks providing long-range direct fire, the IFVs moved forward to support the infantry with chain guns and missiles as they assaulted their targets.

Although their foes outnumbered them and they faced heavy firepower, the Georgian army and the militiamen put up determined resistance. Switching positions after firing several shots, they managed to hold up the Russian columns. However, they were unable to delay the larger Russian forces, which quickly overwhelmed any opposition that they encountered.

Overhead squadrons of SU-24s, SU-25s as well as Mi-24s and Mi-35s flew in to exterminate any enemy forces that they encountered along their flight path. The fighters cleared the way with strafing runs before the helicopters arrived overhead to pound enemy positions with rockets and gunfire. The Russian air units did not have it all their way as they still engaged at altitudes that exposed them to anti-air fire as the burning wrecks of two SU-25s and three Mi-24s already demonstrated.

Suddenly the ground began to shake from beneath them. As windows shattered and objects crashed into the ground, the combatants stopped shooting at each other with everyone attempted to grab onto anything to hold onto as the ground continued to shake beneath them. Then to the shock and horror of all, the ground began to crack open with an enormous explosion that threw up dust and wreckage all around the immediate area. Before anyone could react, a huge roar erupted from within the giant hole in the ground followed by the emergence of a yellow horn and then a four-legged brown monster.

Even before he emerged completely from the ground, Baragon howled in anger as a hail of explosions greeted his arrival. Shaking the dust off his body, Baragon roared out into the sky as his eyes observed his surroundings. Narrowing his eyes as several Mi-24s swarmed in to bombard him Baragon opened his maw and spat out an orange energy ray at his aerial assailants.

Confusion reigned on the ground as they attempted to deal with this new threat with many continuing to shoot at each other or trampling amongst each other as they attempted to get away from the monster. Fortunately, some had saner heads and they immediately focused their fire on the brown four-legged monstrosity.

Growling as he saw several small groups of tanks and IFVs charge at him from different directions, Baragon blinked his eyes before he fired his red-atomic ray in a semicircle. The beam killed those that had rushed too quickly while forcing the rest to halt. Before they had a chance to react, Baragon plunged through the flames into their midst. Peering downward at his frightened foes, Baragon roared as he began his rampage.

The lead tanks and IFVs did not react in time as the monster crushed them underfoot with some of them exploding as their ammunition and fuel ignited. The rest evacuated in time and immediately began to blast away at the kaiju while calling in for support. However, in the chaos of battle, disorganization set in as several squads of tanks and IFVs fell back in disorder. That resulted in the total firepower decreasing which was an advantage to Baragon who immediately charged into the midst of the tanks and IFVs. Although they fired their weapons in rapid succession, it was in an uncoordinated fashion that barely delayed their destruction with only individual tanks and IFVs escaping from the kaiju's immediate wrath.

With the resistance in front of him temporarily broken, Baragon bellowed with glee at the damage that he had wrought. Wriggling his head from side to side, Baragon narrowed his eyes as he observed the resistance gathering in front of him. Turning around to see other small groups of tanks and IFVs attempting to encircle him, Baragon growled before he plunged rapidly forward.

The harried Russian troops barely had any time to catch their breath before the four-legged brown monster charged straight at them. Fortunately, the T-72s and T-80s unleashed a direct barrage that temporarily blocked the hard charging monster. However, it was a temporary respite and before they could fire again, the monster leapt slightly up in the air before landing in the midst of the tanks that were immediately in front of him. The monster's weight crushed some flat when he landed while the rest opened up the distance, their guns firing rapidly against the fast moving kaiju. Unfortunately, it was futile against their target who rapidly returned the favor by using his horn or his red atomic breath.

Despite their losses, the Russian units in front of Baragon held on long enough as their comrades commenced their attacks from the flanks. BMP-2s blanketed the area around the kaiju with a stream of 30mm fire punctuated by occasional bursts of AT-5s from their launch rails. Troops of T-72s and T-80s soon sped in to support the BMPs, their guns already trained on the target.

Howling angrily at the explosions on his thick skin, Baragon returned the favor by unleashing a long blast of his red atomic ray in a 360-degree circle, the energy beam destroying everything in its path. With the resistance around him temporarily blunted, the monster began to dig rapidly as his stunned foes called in for artillery support. Amidst the hail of high explosive, Barangon continued to dig deep into the Earth, which threw up an enormous amount of dust. When it cleared, Baragon was nowhere in sight.

**Vladikavkaz, Russia**

Observing the kaiju disappearing into the Earth, Borodin remarked in a quiet anger, "What the hell is he doing here?" before turning to one of his subordinates, "Order our recon assets to track that thing and signal all forces to remain on the alert." Turning to his air officer, Borodin ordered, "Signal all fighters to stand by for attack and alert the ground forces as well." Immediately turning to one of the maps, Borodin asked himself, "Where will you show yourself you mudak." Looking at several of his larger formations, the Russian general felt that he would not like the answer.

**Border area between South Ossetia and Georgia: **

The Russian units in battle zone had quickly reorganized and now operated in separated regiments with tanks in the front, IFVs on the flanks and artillery and other vehicles in the center. Swinging their turrets left and right, the Russian forces warily searched for their targets. While many would have preferred to continue to engage the Georgians, they had received strict orders to concentrate on the kaiju.

As a Russian armored company passed over a seemingly deserted plain, the ground beneath them began to shake. Before anyone could react, a large piece of the ground underneath them suddenly fell away, taking with it several T-72s, BMP-2s and the artillery and supply vehicles. The others immediately aimed their weapons at the huge plume of smoke that came up from the ground. Before they could fire though, the roar of the kaiju called Baragon chilled them all into temporary silence. However once the smoke cleared, the AFVs unleashed their opening barrage onto the monster with all of their weapons finding their marks.

Howling angrily at the explosions all around him, Baragon shook his head before his maw opened and red flame rained down on the ground in front of his foes. Although it did not destroy any vehicles, it did shock his enemies and forced them to scatter, which Baragon took full advantage as he emerged from the ground despite the explosions occurring all around him. Once completely on the surface, Baragon eyed his surroundings before he marched on his prey, his huge bulk and four legs smashing up the landscape.

The Russian units responded as best they could with groups of T-72s firing in rapid succession on the fast moving kaiju. Unfortunately, they did not have the numbers to fight effectively as the monster smashed into their lines, inflicting heavy damage. For those that fought at point blank range, the monster used his horn as well as his body to take them out while reserving his red atomic beam for those that attacked form distance. In five minutes, Baragon had wiped out his initial foes and sent the rest into scattered flight to which he quickly pursued.

The commander in the lead forces watched in shock as a creature seemingly out of the prehistoric past wiped out his forces in rapid succession. Aware of the need to regain control of the situation, the colonel got on the line to rally his forces before requesting assistance. Within seconds, a hail of artillery shells landed in front of the creature. The colonel breathed a small sigh of relief, which increased further as he heard the sounds of jet fighters and helicopters.

As the pilots arrived over the battle zone, they took stock of the carnage below. Seeing the T-72s and BMPs fleeing from the monster, the pilot in the lead SU-24 got on the command link with the rest of the air group and radioed his instructions, "This is flight leader to flight. Fighters are to cover the helicopters while they engage the target from the front. Acknowledge orders." Once the replies arrived, the flight leader armed his weapons and dove into the attack.

Seeing the fleeing tanks in front of him, filled Baragon with glee and he relentlessly pursued, eager to kill more before the battle was over. As several BMP-2s immediately let loose with their AT-5s, Baragon instantly returned the favor by vaporizing them with his atomic ray. When the smoke cleared, all there remained were radioactive hulks. Turning around, he found several more targets heading at him with their guns blazing. The four-legged kaiju was about to fry them when a hail of missiles and rockets exploded on and around him. Turning to the source, Baragon growled as he saw small attackers coming in from the air.

Diving in at full speed, the Su-24s unleashed their ordnance before pulling up as the monster attempted to engage them. Circling over the battlefield to observe their work, the lead attackers watched as the other fighter squadrons move in. Meanwhile the Mi-24s separated into small groups, which took up positions in a 180-degree semi-circle around Baragon, blasting him away with all of their weapons.

Wiggling his head rapidly, Baragon roared in rage as explosions continued all around him. Eying several of the helicopters, Baragon immediately leapt high into the air before his huge bulk descended onto one of the Mi-24 groups. Some managed to dodge but the rest were not fast enough as the monster's huge bulk flattened two helicopters. The survivors immediately linked up with the others before resuming their attack.

**Vladikavkaz, Russia**

Back at the Russian field headquarters, Borodin and his fellow officers attempted to coordinate a defense against the fast charging four-legged monster. Unfortunately with the monster acting in a random manner, they were unable to mass effectively to engage him and instead had to go in small groups, which truly decreased their chances for survival. Furthermore, as they were operating in the border areas, they also had to concern themselves with their opposite numbers on the Georgian side of the border.

Watching as his air units continued to bombard Baragon, Borodin turned to his command staff and asked them, "Any word on when the Georgians will intervene or not?"

One of the officers took the question and remarked, "Negative sir, it seems that they are holding back to defend their own territories. That is the official statement anyway."

The XO growled at that before remarking, "Perhaps we should direct the monster to them, see how they like it when they're the monster's foe."

The group let out a small chuckle at that before Borodin remarked quietly, "At this stage, it sounds truly like an excellent idea. And even better, at least the Americans and their Japanese puppets aren't here to witness this fight." Then his face took on a solemn tone as he added, "But let's keep that under advisement for now."

**Border area of South Ossetia and Georgia, east of Tskhinvali**

For the past hour, Baragon continued to march across the landscape while exchanging fire with air units and artillery. Thus far, he had not dug underground. From time to time, Baragon would divert from his main course to attack villages on his path, feasting on the livestock, animals, and unfortunate humans that remained before destroying the targeted village.

Sniffing the air around him, Baragon roared loudly into the landscape in front of him as he searched for potential prey. While slowed down by the air and artillery support, the damage seemed to be temporary as the four-legged monster continued on.

However as Baragon approached several large towns in the area, the Russian forces began to concentrate in larger groups as they now had a general idea of the monster's advance. Each group had one tank and two mechanized infantry companies backed up by artillery. Other artillery units remained some distance behind, ready to provide support on call.

Marching continuously under a hail of fire, Baragon sniffed the air for signs of food, as his eyes remained focused on a cluster of lights off in the distance. Bellowing angrily as a hail of ASMs slammed into him from above, Baragon began to dig rapidly into the Earth. Despite the increase in fire, the monster quickly marched underground with everyone asking where he was for they all sensed that it was not over.

The answer showed itself five minutes later as the ground directly beneath the Russian troops shook violently. Before anyone could react, the ground beneath several T-72s and BMP-2 fell away, sending men to their deaths without them having firing a shot against their foe. As their stunned comrades attempted to respond, a huge brown object jumped up from the Earth before landing right back on it with an enormous thud. Shaking his body to rid himself of the dust, Baragon howled out to all that heard it of his arrival. Blinking his eyes, the monster rapidly moved forward against his foes.

Taken completely by surprise, the Russians opened fire in a rapid and uncoordinated manner at their hard charging foe. It was not enough as the monster crushed several and smashed other aside. The rest attempted to open up the distance to no avail as Baragon rapidly fried them with his atomic ray.

Peering up from his BMP-2, the Russian commander in charge of the forces facing the four-legged creature immediately got on the line to request support. Seconds later an initial hail of artillery rained down all around the creature, followed by airstrikes. Watching as the monster was pinned down, the Russian commander radioed the units in the vicinity, "Commence engagement to destroy the enemy."

The Russian tanks and IFVs immediately increased speed to close the range and soon they had blanketed Baragon in a hail of shellfire and explosions. They immediately scattered as a red energy beam emerged from the smoke towards them. The beam missed but before the ground forces could reform, their foe leapt out from the smoke to land nearly right on top of them. It was only with the assistance of Mi-28s and their guns and rocket launchers that the ground forces managed to stay alive against the four-legged kaiju.

Snarling as he observed his assailants, Baragon immediately went on the attack, firing his red atomic ray in a crazed manner at both air and ground targets. This was brutally effective as it vaporized several rows of tanks and IFVs along with several Mi-28s, their remains landing on the ground forces and adding to the casualties. Howling in glee at the carnage, Baragon scanned for any additional targets before he resumed his advance. He marched on for several minutes before his eyes narrowed as they caught sight of more tanks and BMPs approaching him. Waggling his tail, Baragon leapt up into the air before delivering a barrage of his red atomic ray onto the new arrivals, killing some and scattering the other new arrivals. Roaring in victory, Baragon rushed against his foes as they loosened shot after shot upon his thick brown hide to no avail. Crashing into the midst of his foes, Baragon lowered his head before moving it in a crazed fashion, slamming into units that were right beneath him while his atomic ray vaporized those that were farther away.

The sight of an impossibly large creature moving in rapid succession stunned a good number of the Russian troops and they began to disperse of their own volition. Soon chaos reigned which hampered the ability of the ground troops to fight off the kaiju. Those that remained on the field did put up brave resistance but it was eventually futile as the monster overran them, usually smashing them aside like bricks.

Watching from his own BMP-2, the lead Russian commander gritted his teeth angrily as he saw the destruction before him. He was about to get on the line when headquarters contacted him with an inquiry of his status. Taking advantage, the Russian commander immediately yelled out over the command net, "My forces are barely holding and we have suffered heavy casualties. I request permission to retreat."

The other end of the line went silent for several long minutes before the voice of Borodin came on the line, "Acknowledged. Artillery and air support are at your discretion. Fall back immediately. The evacuations are complete."

The Russian commander let out a sigh of relief before he said to the others in the command BMP-2, "Send the order to all units and let's get the hell out of here." The news was greeted with a sigh of relief in the IFV as its crew began to transmit the orders.

Although a large number of tanks and IFVs had received the orders, they could not extricate themselves due to the rapid advance of the four-legged kaiju. The only thing they could do was to stand, fight and die to allow their comrades to retreat as the monster charged at them head on. Those that survived the monster's advance died at the hands of their own fellow citizens as scores of shells and rockets devastated the terrain around the kaiju.

Surveying the destruction all around him, Baragon roared in victory as he found all of his targets destroyed. Lowering his head towards the ground, he began to dig as his foes continued to pound away at him. While they managed to delay Baragon, the military forces could not stop him and in short, order, he returned to the Earth from which he came.

**Qinghai Province, China. **

**May 1st, 6:30pm**

Though the weather was not to his liking, Luo felt that it as well as the multiple travels that he had to conduct as commander of the , it was a small complaint to what he had left behind. For what he had witnessed during his time in the area staggered the imagination. There he had to fight against a foe that seemed impossible to imagine anywhere in the human consciousness while working alongside with people he and perhaps the rest of his fellow citizens would rather shoot at in any normal conflict. At least here, he knew what he fought for, the safety and security of his homeland. Letting out a small breath in the cold air, he returned inside to where his staff awaited him around a large map table of the entire region, "Alright then, what is on the agenda in this region?"

The intelligence officer pressed several buttons, which highlighted several different sections of the map, "We believe that these are the routes that the insurgents have used in their attacks." All turned to look at the highlighted sections which showed the targets before the intelligence officer continued on, "" "Also we have further information from our Russian allies as well as the Americans"

Luo nodded before he asked, "How are our forces?"

The operations officer answered smartly, "Our forces are ready to engage the enemy."

In several different staging areas, groups of Chinese Type 96 tanks and ZBD97s IFVs started to rev up their engines as troops began to get aboard before they set out to their targets. The tanks took point with the IFVs on the flanks. Overhead, WZ-9 and WZ-10 helicopters along with fighters flew in support. Between thirty and forty minutes after they moved out, the armored brigades reached their first targets.

In the command center, Luo and his commanders watched intently as their forces advanced towards their targets. Thus far, they encountered no resistance with the first objectives reached in a quick march. While this was indeed good news, the Chinese commanders also felt a sense of concern for the region had been a hotbed of activity. After looking at the reports as they came in, Luo turned to the others and said, "Alright then, let us move onto the other targets, the rules of engagement are still in effect."

On the field, the awaiting tanks and IFVs moved out once more when their orders arrived. While each of the initial targets had a battalion of tanks and mechanized infantry, the split up and began to fan out amongst the terrain, the infantry disembarked and marching alongside the AFVs.

Hidden in amongst the terrain were groups of insurgents, their weapons at the ready. Most had their weapons at the ground units while several others had theirs at the air, determined to deny their hated foes a chance to strike from the sky. At first, they held their fire as the tanks passed through and instead aimed at the IFVs. Others headed to surround those units that had remained behind to guard the installations.

In a hidden underground headquarters, the leaders of the insurgent groups coordinated the movements of their followers as they attempted to outfox their present foe. Despite relying on radios, messengers, and earlier generations of phones, they placed their forces well for the upcoming battle. After receiving the latest report, the senior man in the room nodded at the rest and they began to transmit the orders.

As several Chinese armored regiments made their way through rough terrain, they suddenly came under fire from well-aimed machine gun and RPG fire. While the tanks weathered the initial barrage, it was a different story for the IFVs and other thin-skinned vehicles had it worse as their foes used the latest anti-tank weapon systems, which had the capability to handle even armored vehicles armed with the latest active and passive defense systems. Though some did take several missiles before exploding, others turned into burning wreckage after an expertly aimed hit.

The air units rushed in to support but soon ran into trouble as they encountered nests of anti-aircraft weapons. While most avoided the initial barrage, some, mainly amongst the helicopter squadrons, fell afoul of the anti-air defenses, their remains crashing into the ground in large fireballs. Reorganizing themselves, the air units plunged back into battle though the burden was on the jet aircraft as they could attack and escape relatively unscathed. Unfortunately, they did not have the weapons load or the endurance of the helicopters. As for the gunships, though they could operate from high altitude and still use lethal firepower, their pilots preferred to operate closer to the terrain where it allowed them an easier chance to bring to bear their full firepower.

For those that remained behind to guard the rear areas, the sounds of explosions off in the far distance provided a mix of different emotions in that some felt safe and the others felt regret at not being part of the action. However, they would soon find themselves in the action as a hail of mortars and rockets landed all around the villages and bases. Many scrambled into shelters and entrenchments but some were not lucky as explosions and fragments cut them down. The mortars and rockets also detonated supply depots that the soldiers had transported into the captured areas after the lead units had moved on. Once the bombardment ceased, the garrison members emerged from their shelters to find small groups of men heading towards them, their weapons already drawn. They immediately rushed to their positions and soon the ZBD97 IFVs the first ones to open fire, their 100mm rifled and 30mm guns lashing away at the approaching intruders.

As vicious as these attacks were, the insurgents had not committed all of their forces into battle. For making their way to Lanzhou military region headquarters were three large battalion sized groups. Once they arrived, the men immediately set up fortified positions as they waited for the right moment to attack.

Watching the footage of the battle, Luo had a scowl on his face as his forces encountered heavy resistance. Looking back at the large map table, the Chinese general told his subordinates, "Prepare to dispatch some of our reserves and signal them to terminate targets by all means necessary." The others nodded as Luo turned to look back at the main screen, his face a mask of concentration.

Outside, the roar of the engines of AFV could be heard as additional Type 96s and ZBD-97s departed for the battle zones. Observing quietly as the armored force receded into the distance, the leaders in charge of the three battalions of insurgents signaled their men to begin the attacks. Shortly after the doors to the main compound slid shut, several commandeered truck loaded with powerful explosives drove at full speed towards the multiple entry points to the main compound.

Luo and his command staff were busy pouring over the maps when they heard three enormous explosions followed by several smaller ones. Surprised at first, they turned to look at the multiple screens, which showed several large groups of men assaulting the entrances to the city. Turning quickly to his aides, Luo asked quietly, "What is going on?"

One of his subordinates immediately replied as he looked at one of the radar screens, "All entrances to the city are under attack and they report sizable numbers." He paused for a moment before continuing on, "All available forces are committed and we have now have confirmation that our forces in the field are meeting increased resistance."

Luo grimaced before he told his communications people, "Signal forces to assist us and radio headquarters of the situation here. All forces immediately engaged will stand their ground and they may use all measures necessary to defend themselves." Turning back to the main screen, "What is the status of the outskirts?"

One of the other officers answered him, "The defenders are on the outskirts are holding but more enemy forces are arriving and they may have to fall back. All forces in the immediate city are engaged."

Luo nodded at the statement before he told them all, "Right, all forces in the city are to take defensive positions and repel the attackers." His commanders saluted before heading out of the command center while the general turned back to the maps and view screens.

On the city outskirts, the fighting increased in intensity as the defenders attempted to force back the insurgents through the profligate use of their weapons. Although it did inflict heavy casualties, it seemed to galvanize the insurgents to fight harder. Eventually they overwhelmed the defenders on the outskirts, taking them out one by one while forcing the rest back into the denser urban areas.

Now in the midst of the buildings, both forces engaged in vicious close quarter combat with men moving from location to location in rapid succession as they attempted to kill each other. Some insurgents attempted to move deeper into the urban areas while others set up strongpoints of resistance to absorb the attacks of their heavily armed foes.

Hovering overhead, several Chinese Z-11s observed the action while attempting to contribute with strikes of their own. Unfortunately, those that descended in altitude did not get any shots off as they had encountered a hail of machine gun and SAM fire. Most were badly shot up with some destroyed, their remains crashing into streets.

Driving back towards the main command center, the lead elements could see the explosions and tracers of the battle. The lead commanders immediately ordered their units to disembark their infantry before resuming their advance. It proved to be a smart move for they soon ran into fortified roadblocks that halted their advance in a hail of missile and machine gun fire. With cover fire form the Type 96s as well as artillery, the infantry methodically cleared out the roadblocks. However once they cleared an enemy position, the infantry found that only a few operated the blocking positions.

Watching from the entrance to one of the larger caves, the insurgent leader smiled grimly at the carnage his men inflicted on the hated Chinese. Turning to his subordinates, he requested a situation update to which they quickly delivered. Nodding at the information, the insurgent leader said quietly to his subordinates, "Order all units that have penetrated to the cities to inflict as much damage as possible and the rest to delay the reinforcements."

Manhandling their heavy weapons through the terrain, their crews could observe the fighting off in the distance. As their leaders attempted to contact the units directly engaged with the enemy, the rest rapidly set up their weapons before lobbing 82mm and 120mm shells onto targets of opportunity. Once the artillery established communications with the frontline units, the mortars switched to concentrated fire on targets that threatened their comrades.

Fighting their way through the last of the insurgent blocking units, the armored reinforcements soon entered into the battles of the cities. Moving in slowly through the areas already devastated by the fighting, the Chinese armored units did not encounter any resistance at first. However, with the explosions and smoke occurring all around them, the Chinese armored unit commanders moved in warily. That wariness proved justified as they soon encountered insurgent groups waiting for them amongst the rubble. First aiming for the vehicles, insurgents armed with anti-tank missiles knocked out the tanks and other AFVs while their comrades attempted to take out the accompanying infantry that scattered for cover once they came under a hail of fire.

However, under heavy fire, the insurgents held their ground with concentrated fire on the vehicles, turning them into flaming roadblocks. After firing several shots at both vehicles and the regular infantry, they immediately changed locations. However, there were times that they were simply overwhelmed although they made the Chinese infantry pay in blood for overwhelming them. When they used up their weapons, the insurgents often attempted to lure their foes into their vicinity before blowing themselves up while taking a few more of their enemies with them.

Under intense fire, the tanks and IFVs were busy defending themselves while their infantry scurried for cover. Eventually the Type 96s and Chinese IFVs started blasting everything in sight with artillery soon joining in. With the huge amount of firepower being used, the Chinese armored battalions blasted through the insurgents before moving through their own cities. However while they inflicted heavy losses, those that escaped, continued to harry the Chinese from the rubble that resulted from the Chinese indiscriminate firepower.

While most insurgent units set up defensive positions, others blasted their way through targets of opportunity, which included command centers, supply dumps, and government targets. Once they sighted their targets, the larger insurgent groups rushed their targets, blasting away with all of their weapons.

As the ground shook from beneath him, Luo cursed at the situation that faced him on the main view screen. Despite having superior firepower and clear rules of engagement, his foes were fighting well. Already several vital installations under his control had come under assault with some of them heavily damaged. Now though he along with several others who remained in the main command center watched as two medium sized groups of insurgents approached them.

Looking up from one of the other screens, an officer announced to Luo and the rest of the command staff, "Our security and accompanying mechanized regiment is standing to. In addition, the regiments coming from the outside are fighting their way to us. Finally helicopters are arriving overhead."

Luo nodded before he said to the communications officers, "Signal all forces converging on the command center to fire at will and clear all enemy forces from the immediate vicinity." His orders were soon transmitted as several explosions occurred nearby, reminding everyone that they were now in the firing line as Luo said aloud, "Grab whatever guns you can and kill every last one of those bastards." He soon grabbed his own QBZ-95 rifle and checked to see it had a full clip before looking back at the main map and directing the battle. While most also remained at their stations, several formed up into small squads and began moving to cover the entrances into the main compound.

Two large groups of insurgents were indeed fighting their way towards the main command center. Despite the heavy casualties they had suffered, the assembled groups still had the capability to do extensive damage to any particular target that they focused on. As they made the final approach to their targets several small squads of men split off and set up defensive positions while the rest prepared to attack.

Several snipers immediately scrambled onto buildings nearest to their targets. With quick and accurate fire, they took out the first wave of troops, leaving the installations open to assault to which their comrades quickly obliged with a hail of rocket fire as they charged into the fray.

Taken by surprised, the Chinese infantry barely had any time to react as the insurgents approached them. Some instantly died while others fell before they could get their weapons. Those that did immediately took potshots at the insurgents, attempting to slow them down while they summoned assistance. For some, it was not enough and eventually the insurgents reached several of their targets, killing everyone before looting for weapons and supplies.

At the main headquarters complex, three groups of men were making their way towards the gates with guns drawn. However, they would not get the chance to use them as a hail of gunfire met the lead squads. The rest quickly attempted to find whatever cover they could as several mortar shells landed amongst them, showering them in splinters and concrete.

Although busy directing his forces to meet the multiple threats, Luo was also busy trying to stay alive. When not giving orders, the Chinese general was busy taking potshots along with several other infantrymen at their foes. Each had several clips of ammunition for their rifles and pistol to which they were prepared to use nearly all their rounds.

Suddenly one of the communications technicians contacted the general and his staff, "Sir we have established contact with reinforcements and they are on their way."

After loosening a burst of rifle fire, Luo replied on the command net, "Tell them that they're clear to engage the moment they arrive." An explosion forced him along with several others nearby to take cover to which they barely did before several insurgents began to rush at them. Fortunately, Luo and his men were much faster and they quickly cut their foes down with well-aimed bursts. Switching to new positions, Luo and his fellow soldiers hoped the reinforcements would arrive very soon.

Indeed, they were as groups of Type 96 tanks and their accompanying IFVs and APC blasted their way through the insurgent strongholds. In heavy fighting, the armored battalions drove their foes out of the urban areas and out to the open, though not without cost as each insurgent group that the ground forces wiped out cost the Chinese valuable lives and machines.

Backing them up, the WZ-9 helicopters provided immediate air support in the confined areas. With the only opposition consisting of machine gun nests, the helicopters had a field day, raking the ground targets with a hail of machine guns, rockets and air to ground missiles. Their assistance helped their comrades on the ground for they left their foes stunned and unable to fight back. With most of their missiles used up, the insurgents could only use their guns to retaliate and though some WZ-9s fell, many others made it back to their airfields though some had many bullet holes in their airframes.

Exchanging another burst of gunfire with his assailants, Luo immediately ducked back into cover before his communications link started to ring. As several of his comrades took over, Luo immediately activated the communications link and snarled impatiently into it, "Yes, who is there?"

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "Sir, this is the tank battalion." We are rapidly approaching and are already clearing out targets. A mechanized battalion is right behind us. We request that you provide targeting for us."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Luo replied back, "Acknowledged. We're passing on the information right now. You have full permission to fire at all targets. Use all measures necessary to achieve success." Switching off the link, Luo returned to joining his fellow troopers in firing on their assailants.

However, the insurgents continued to grimly hold on to their gains, those that penetrated to the nearby target cities in the area gradually found themselves cut off. One by one, the insurgent strongholds fell to the steamrolling Chinese, often at the cost of the surrounding buildings receiving heavy damage. Those that survived were in a daze from the combat they suffered or had grievous wounds. Most did not have time to kill themselves as units of the People's Armed Police quickly rounded them up.

Watching as a ZBD05 arrive, Luo let out a small smile as the officers disembarked and made their way to his contingent. Exchanging salutes, the general remarked to his subordinate officer, "From myself and the rest of the command staff, we thank you for the assistance that you provided for us."

The colonel saluted before delivering his report, "We've secured the main bridges and have the main entrances covered. We'll have several more battalion arriving in 15 minutes."

Luo nodded in agreement before saying coldly, "Make sure the area is fully secure. Seize prisoners if you can but if they resist, you are authorize to execute them." The colonel nodded before running back to his IFV. Turning to observe his surroundings, Luo let out a small breath of cold air as if releasing the tension before heading back to the slightly damaged command center, "What is the status here?"

Pointing to one of the maps, a brigadier general reported, "We've almost completed the clearance in the cities and have cleared several of the western villages the local authorizes have had problems with. As for casualties, our forward units suffered heavily and we lost me when trying to clear them out of the major cities."

Luo nodded at the grim news as he remembered his own experience before he told his subordinates "Make sure that we secure our gains. I don't believe that our troops will want to revisit these battlefields again." The others nodded before he headed to his quarters for some desperately needed rest while asking himself silently which was worse, fighting in guerilla actions or against beings that had the power of gods.

**Manas Air base, Kyrgyzstan **

**May 3rd, 10:45am**

When he was a private in the former Soviet Army, Malinovsky had always believed that the eventual foe that he would have to fight was the Western nations, an event that he trained for his entire life. Then he found himself involved in wars that his country had not even considered preparing for despite having long experience during the Great Patriotic War and the wars of liberation it waged abroad. Just like the Americans in Vietnam, the Soviet Union lost the war in Afghanistan and it was made even worse that Afghanistan had done untold damage to his country's psyche and that it was still recovering from it and may never recover completely from. The only consolation that he had was that Afghanistan was doing the same thing to the Americans and their allies.

He was traveling to Manas Air base in where he was to meet the American and Japanese commanders. Over the past several weeks, the governments of the US and Japan had been negotiating with the Russians for plans to direct forces away from the Central Asian and Afghanistan sectors to other fronts. While in private, the Russians were glad for the decreased presence of the Americans in what was considered Russia's sphere of influence, in public they protested loudly at what they felt were the Americans leaving them in the lurch.

Watching as scores of American tanks along with some Japanese ones moving onto tank transports, Malinovsky smiled at the sight of the damage the Americans had on their AFVs. He would have smiled even more were it not for the realization that with the decreased presence in Afghanistan, it would be up to Russia again to deal with this ugly problem in their southern flank. Setting those thoughts aside as the helicopter began to land, Malinovsky prepared to greet his guests for although they wore a different uniform, they had experienced the same situations that he had when he was young and therefore required respect if only on the outside.

Middleton and his staff were waiting on the tarmac as the Mi-26 and its escorting helicopters landed onto the tarmac. As soon as the passengers disembarked, Middleton remarked wryly as he shook Malinovsky's hand, "Welcome to base general, I hope you and your entourage had a safe flight."

Returning the favor, Malinovsky let out a small grim smile before remarking, "Had some turbulence but nothing out of the ordinary. I see things here are getting very busy."

Middleton nodded in agreement as he remarked of their surroundings, "Particularly during wartime, it can get hectic really fast." Turning to look as several Apaches taking off, the American general turned to his Russian counterpart, "Shall we get to work then?" The Russian general and his entourage acknowledged his statement before they all headed inside. Shortly afterwards they were in the main operations center where several large maps awaited them. As the Russian guests sat down, Middleton opened the meeting, "As you can see here, this is the latest information that we have on the battlefield. The marks made on the maps are that of kaiju attacks. At this very moment, we are in the midst of redeploying our forces." Looking straight at Malinovsky, the American asked, "Is there anything that you wish to add to the information that we have presented?"

Malinovsky nodded before looking at the map, "I understand of the need to redeploy but I would like for you to consider our needs as well." Pointing to several areas of the map, the Russian continued on, "With your deployments, you are leaving these areas with what we feel is less than adequate forces to deal with these threats."

Middleton grunted as he listened to the statement before he countered, "I understand your concerns and we have taken them into account. Washington is drawing up plans that we hope to present to the local governments shortly."

The Russian general nodded before his face took on a hard tone, "But you must not also forget dealing with the present human threats. Otherwise the local nations here will be affected."

Middleton's face grimaced before he said quietly, "I understand and also you might want to consider that I myself as well as several others well aware of the impact of these conflicts and their effect to on the region and to the world as a whole."

Malinovsky nodded at that before his voice turned darker, "Still this does not excuse what you have done here and also now that these creatures are on the prowl. If you wish to have us as allies in this new war that started on your watch then you must consider our needs."

Middleton growled at that and was about to reply when suddenly the ground started shaking beneath them. The two generals along with their command staffs immediately attempted to grab onto any object that they could reach as they waited for the earthquake to end. Once it did, all looked at each other for several moments before the earth shook beneath them again in a more violent manner.

As objects crashed on the floor, Middleton yelled out to everyone else, "We better get out of here now." All nodded before they began to make their way slowly to the exits. Once out, the commanders saw that the same process repeated itself as scores of soldiers began to stream out from the other buildings. Amongst the shaking and explosions, one of the Russians yelled out, "What could be causing all of this?"

Someone was about to answer when the ground southeast of the base cracked open with an enormous explosion. When it cleared, a four-legged spiked-backed monstrosity stood before them, bearing his teeth for them to get a good look at as he eyed his surroundings. Letting out an ear-splitting howl, Angilas slammed his tail against the ground before he began his advance.

Wincing at what was about to happen, Middleton turned to everyone else and yelled out, "Get everyone into their vehicles immediately and signal the others for assistance." He was about to turn to the Russian but could already see that he had the same thought as well and was broadcasting the same information to his own forces, "General, will you join us at the command post." Malinovsky nodded and the combined command staff began to move out, as the battle got underway.

The fixed defenses that were around the enormous base engaged the monster first with rocket, mortar, and machine gun fire. Soon M1s and T-80s along with M2 Bradleys and BMP-2s arrived in small numbers, their guns already spitting fire onto the target. Despite the chaos all around them, several planes and attack helicopters managed to get airborne, quickly adding their firepower to the battle.

Approaching his surprised foes, Anglias eyed them as if searching for potential targets. Though the firepower was intense, it was not coordinated, which allowed the four-legged monster to close in on the defenders. Once in range, the monster lashed out with rapid swings of his tail, knocking aside most of the immediate defenders like bowling pins. For those that survived, they began to fall back but Angilas quickly lunged forward, crushing his foes underfoot with his legs. As explosions occurred beneath him from ignited gas and ammunition, Anglias howled into the air in satisfaction before he advanced once more.

Quickly arriving at a hastily created field command post, Middleton and Malinovsky conferred with those of their command staff that were able to get away. The first order of business was to coordinate reinforcements in the area with the Russians having a slight advantage over their American counterparts in the case of the ground forces.

Looking through the binoculars as Anglias demolished the surrounding area Malivosky yelled out, "What are the nearest reinforcements?"

His XO, who had just looked at one of the radar maps, replied crisply, "Air units are already taking off and ground forces are getting under way."

Middleton was next to deliver his report, "My air units are already underway but ground forces are 65 miles away."

Malinovky silently cursed as he took the news, "Alright then, do whatever needed but pin that bastard and destroy him." He turned back to the map and cursed silently at the fact that he had to deal with the problem that he thought he had left behind back in the Middle East.

Demolishing the hangers and planes still on the ground, Anguirus howled as he observed the resulting fireballs around and underneath him. His tail swung in random directions, easily smashing aside the wreckage as well as any tanks and IFVs that moved in too close from behind. The monster blinked his eyes for a moment before he changed course and headed straight for the civilian airport facilities. Several BMP-2s and M2 Bradleys attempted to get in front of him but it cost them their lives as Anguirus easily smashed his way through. Soon, the four-legged kaiju was demolishing the terminals that still had a large number of people inside.

Arriving over the airport, two squads of Mi-24s immediately moved into position as their target continued its devastation. Seconds later, they let loose a stream of 30mm machine gun fire, followed by rocket fire. In short order, the Hinds used up their ammunition with some

Though the fire found its mark, it slammed into his strongly armored spiky back, inflicting no damage. The attack was enough to attract Angurius's attention to which he immediate turned to find its source. Howling at his airborne attackers, Angurius began to swing his tail left and right in a rapid succession. While most managed to ascend in time, two Hinds were not as the kaiju's long tail swatted them out of the sky like bugs.

On the ground, Russian and American tanks began to roar onto the tarmac, their guns already trained on the kaiju. Alongside them, to Middleton's relief, were several MBT-92s and MBAW-93s. As the air units continued to pound away at the target, the ground forces set up their defensive positions with the focus on protecting the maser tanks.

Eying warily the hovering helicopters and the fast moving fighters, Anguirus swung his tail and his forward feet in an attempt to take them down. While stray helicopters were fair game, the rest had learned their lessons, as they remained high in the air and blasted away at the monster's thick hide. Though Anguirus continued to move mostly unmolested, some missiles found their mark on his unprotected skin, eliciting roars of temporary pain and attempts by the monster to bring them down despite his attackers being out of his range.

Watching as the monster continued to move slowly away from the terminal Middleton turned to one of his fellow officers and replied, "Tell the maser tanks to fire at will."

The MBT-92s and MBAW-93s immediately opened up with a withering barrage of energy fire followed by a wave of missiles. As soon as the monster turned around to march on them, the tanks joined in as well, keeping up with a steady barrage of fire form their main guns.

If the attacks from the air annoyed Anguirus, the attack from the ground, particularly with the maser tanks, elicited a roar of anger as he turned to focus on the source of the energy fire. Snarling as he saw what he faced, Anguirus leaped high into the air before landing on his foes. Fortunately, he had unwittingly exposed himself to the full power of the maser fire onto his skin with the result of him landing directly in front of the started defenders. Snarling at the damage he had endured, Anguirus suddenly begin smashing tanks left and right while the rest rapidly opened up the range.

Middleton winced at the carnage and immediately got on the com-link with his units, "Commence fall back immediately. The priority is the maser tanks. Furthermore get in touch for more air support immediately." One of the aides acknowledged the orders and rushed off while Middleton turned back to watch the battle.

Bellowing angrily at the continual energy fire, Anguirus focused his attention onto the maser tanks. Howling as numerous explosions impacted on his skin, Anguirus attempted to increase his speed but the masers and helicopters slowed him down long enough for most of them to escape. Moving his eyes back and forth, as he searched for targets Anguirus lashed out at those nearest to him, which were the Bradley's and BMP-2s. While it did decrease the opposition, it did not neutralize it completely as the maser and tank fire pinned him down and allowed the survivors to get clear.

In his own field command post, Malinovsky looked between the images on the screens and the map. Turning to his fellow soldiers, he overheard the news of more reinforcements arriving before looking back at the maps and the forces available. Wanting to hit back at the kaiju immediately, Malinovsky faced two problems, he still needed more forces and he needed the help of the Americans. Taking a deep breath, Malinovsky turned to his communications officers and said, "Signal all forces to attack and to drive out and destroy the monster."

Newly arrived companies of tank and mechanized infantry quickly moved onto the attack, the tanks engaging first with fire from their 125mm guns. Missiles and mortar fire soon joined in, bombarding the immediate area around Anguirus with shrapnel and fire.

Roaring angrily at the increase in the resistance that he faced, Anguirus slammed his tail hard against the Earth as he eyed his foes before suddenly leaping forward towards his nearest foes. However the rapid movement exposed him to the maser fire, which slowed his advance down long enough for some to get clear but not all. Howling in annoyance at the damage he received, Anguirus immediately lashed out at the nearest units, smashing several T-72s and BMP-2 aside like toys. The four-legged monster shook his head in glee at the damage before lashing out again at the fast moving Russian AFVs.

Silently cursing at the scene in front of him, Middleton got on the command link with his forces, "All units are to cover friendlies as they attempt to retreat." He then looked at one of the maps on the screens before getting on the line with Malinovsky, "General, we will not be able to keep up this cover fire for long, I request that you withdraw your forces from the kaiju's immediate vicinity. I am sending the coordinates to withdraw to now."

The Russian general yelled back, "If you have been watching your screens, the monster is inflicting heavy damage on us. If you do not provide support then doesn't this fall within your mandate to protect humanity against the kaiju threat?"

Middleton winced and turned back to see the carnage unleashed by the monster before he got back on the line, "Alright then but will I have full authority to direct my forces?" The voice on the other end of the line nodded in grim agreement before Middleton quickly signed off and turned to his fellow commanders, all who had the same looks of disgust on their own faces at this order.

Continuously firing on Anguirus, the G-force AFVs began to slowly advance towards his position. Helicopters as well as air cover also appeared to add their weight to the fire unleashed while the mortars assumed the role of the artillery support.

Backing off under the attacks by the new arrivals, Anguirus howled angrily as his eyes scanned for potential targets. Narrowing as he spotted the armor and maser tanks slowly edging towards him, the four-legged spiked monster in turn attempted to close on them. However, the overall fire that the Americans and Japanese brought to bear slowed his advance. As a result, Anguirus began to swipe at anything that moved within his line of advance.

Watching the energy weapons slashing into the hide of their foe, the Russians pressed home their attacks. That was a mistake as it allowed Anguirus to do damage against them, either flattening them or smashing them aside, the wreckage thrown high into the air before landing on the ground, sometimes in the midst of their comrades.

Howling as several Hinds moved in to bombard him Anguirus swung his tail in a 360-degree arc. The helicopters were unable to react in time as the tail slammed into three of them, sending them crashing into the ground, which created further havoc amongst his foes. Observing the tanks and IFVs attempting to disperse, Anguirus suddenly charged into the wall of tanks, smashing them aside like bowling pins. With foes all around him in close proximity, the monster went on a crazed rampage devastating targets left and right.

Looking through his binoculars, Middleton cursed before turning to his fellow officers, "Order all forces to back off immediately. Find out if all civilians are out of the danger zone." He then activated his command link and attempted to contact Malinovsky, "General, I repeat you must break off immediately." Before he could continue on, one of his subordinates yelled out, "General, he is almost right on top of our forces." Middleton turned to look at the G-Force ground units starting to engage their foe at point blank range. Growling as he turned to look at one of the maps, Middleton yelled out, "Damm it, we've done enough. Signal ground troops to scatter immediately."

He need not have worried as the Americans and Japanese began to scatter on their own initiative. Breaking up into small groups, the G-force led AFVs started to back up while air support turned the area around the kaiju into a ring of fire. However, one group was unlucky for they were close enough for the monster to lunge at them. The conventional and maser tanks blasted away in rapid succession but it did not save them as the monster rapidly crushed them under his body.

The Russian front line troops also attempted to retreat but they suffered even worse as they were stuck in the middle of the firestorm. While many fell to the monster's wrath, others fell to a hail of their own artillery support as it crashed all around the kaiju. If there was any consolation, a few managed to survive as their vehicles lasted long enough and they had help from the American and Japanese contingents.

Anguirus stood atop a pile of rubble as he observed the landscape all around him. Seeing no other opposition, the four-legged kaiju roared in victory before he began to dig into the Earth. As the guns fell silent, Anguirus rapidly created a hole through which he wriggled into, the enormous cloud of dust blocking his escape from the view of his foes. Once it cleared, the monster was gone.

**Shipping routes between Italy and Africa: **

**May 5th, 6:50pm**

Sitting on the bridge of the _Carl Vinson_, Carlson looked out at the other ships that surrounded the carrier. While some were from her either carrier group or G-Force lead, others flew the flags of the other nations. Interspersed amongst the warships were merchant ships from all over the world. Some were part of convoys that she was supposed to cover while others attempted to use the cover provided by the _Vinson_ and the other warships. While she understood the need for the civilians to have such protection, she felt that it constrained her ability to act if a threat developed.

Looking at the radar screen, Carlson spotted a group of ships that sailed close to the North African coast. Turning to one of the radar operators, she asked, "What is that group there and where is it heading?"

The officer replied, "We have a supply group and it's heading towards the Libya area."

Carlson shrugged before replying, "Signal them if they need air cover and then place the fighters on alert status." One of the others nodded and headed off as Carlson looked at one of the larger radar screens, which showed the region where the _Vinson_ group sailed. Turning to look out the window at the ocean again, she said to her XO, "Any new updates on the threat boards?"

The XO replied crisply, "Nothing since the last update yesterday. There had been some shipping accidents but authorities have attributed the majority to human error, not to any kaiju activity. As for the ground, there have been the usual clashes between guerilla units and the governments in the region. The British and French forces seem to have the situation well in hand."

Carlson nodded at the report though she took it somewhat with a grain of salt particularly on the ship disasters. She hoped that the report was correct on that score but somehow sensed that, in the case of the oil tankers that a kaiju somehow seemed to be involved. On the issue of the situation on the ground, she was glad that she was not playing a vital role for she felt that it diverted resources from the main threats.

Turning to look at the radar screen, Carlson mused as she observed several S-3s and SH-60s in the air near several large groups of merchant ships. It reminded her of the old days when she first joined the service. Back then, the carriers had, in addition to their roles of going on the offensive against their enemies, the role of escorts to the convoys transporting vital supplies to Europe. Musing on that thought back then, Carlson thought to herself that everything was relatively simpler back then. All knew who their friends and foes were. Perhaps it was even simpler for her, Bergen, and the rest who had participated in the last Godzilla war.

Before she could think any further on that thought, an alarm began to ring to which one of the communications officers noticed before announcing to everyone in the room, "Sir, we've just received a report of an incident at the Ras Lanuf Refinery."

Carlson immediately tensed before asking, "What is it?"

The communications officer pressed a button to listen in before answering, "Sir the oil tankers docked there has recently caught fire. The personnel there are requesting assistance. Anticipate massive casualties."

Turning to his XO who was looking at the satellite maps, Carlson immediately asked, "How far are we from Ras Lanuf?"

The XO immediately replied, "Aircraft are in range now and if we close in, our helicopters will also soon enter into range."

Nodding at the information, Carlson straightened herself as she said to all in the room, "Set course for Ras Lanuf immediately and ready all air units for action. Transmit to all local authorities." The other officers in the room nodded and rushed off as she resumed her seat and felt the ship speeding up as she sailed towards the affected area.

**Ras Lanuf: **

**7:05pm**

Lying on top of a type of oil that the world preferred to have and with easy access to the Mediterranean Sea, the refinery at Ras Lanuf was an integral part of the Libyan oil industry and economy. Suffering damage during the Libyan Civil War, the Ras Lanuf oil refinery underwent immediate repairs, as all knew that it would function as the linchpin of the new Libyan economy. However, terror attacks had hindered their progress though not to a level to knock out of the facility and port. When the kaiju threat appeared, the port received further enhancements in security and operations. Now, it was handling operations that often strained its capacity for operations. It was normal to see a line of oil tankers heading in and out of Ras Lanuf.

The problem began when a huge supertanker docked at the terminal and taking on fuel had suddenly exploded without warning. While it did not take on much fuel as of yet, it had enough so that the resulting explosions was enormous, attracting the attention of everyone within the immediate vicinity. As civilian personnel moved in to contain the rapidly spreading flames, several powerful explosions occurred as nearby sections of the port began to go off.

At the main control center, there was a beehive of activity as its occupants attempted to ascertain the scale of the destruction. Looking at both the map and the view screens from cameras located all around the port, the chairman conferred with his subordinates. Turning to his security personnel, the chairman asked quietly, "Has there been any word of insurgent activity as of late?"

The head of security shook his head before saying, "Negative, for the last three weeks, the immediate area has remained quiet. We had an upsurge in threats against Ras Lanuf but nothing concrete."

Suddenly a loud screech silenced everyone and they immediately turned to find the source through the smoke and flames. Turning immediately to one of the others, the chairman yelled out, "Can we get any footage of what is going on down there?"

A technician answered back while pressing several buttons at his console, "We're bringing up the footage now." All turned to the main screen where a horrific sight greeted them in the form of a giant black grey sludge like creature with large orange eyes. The chairman immediately turned to the others in the room, "Signal help immediately to put out the fires and tell them that we're under attack. Go." Everyone rushed to his or her stations as the chairman looked back to the main screen where the kaiju was beginning his rampage.

Screeching gleefully into the night sky, Hedorah blinked his eyes several times, as he eyed the bounty beneath him before resuming his attack. Smashing the oil tanks and pipes, Hedorah feasted on the oil and the smoke from the flames. As he continued his assault, Hedorah let out another screech as he demolished tanks and pipes filled with oil, sucking up some of the oil that spilled out into the earth while allowing the rest to flow before they ignited on fire.

Several ships that had not yet been destroyed immediately attempted to get underway as they saw the destroyed tankers and the burning oil facilities. Moving slowly towards the mouth of the harbor, the captains of the tankers silently hoped that they would be able to escape.

However, Hedorah had other ideas as he suddenly leapt high into the air before landing into back into the water with an enormous splash, the geyser of water nearly capsizing the lead tankers. Screeching as he eyed his prey, Hedorah waded into the midst of the tankers while swinging his liquid-like arms in a rapid fashion.

Watching in horror as the smog monster demolished the tankers, the chairman of the Ras Lanuf refinery turned angrily to his chief of security and yelled out, "Where are the defense units?"

The security chief replied in a tense tone, "Air units are just about to arrive while the ground units are on their way. But sir, we've received data from G-Force that our weapons will have little if any effect at all."

Snarling at the chief of security's words, the chairman remarked harshly, "I don't care, send them in and signal any G-Force units for assistance. Since they are the experts in this type of situation, they should bear the losses not us." His voice then turned cold, "If we can't minimize the damage, we're all dead." The security chief nodded and rushed out of the room while the chairman turned back to observe the chaos.

Feasting on the third tanker in the small convoy, Hedorah screeched in glee at the energy that flowed through him. Turning to several other ships, Hedorah growled before the upper section of his eyes began to glow. Before anyone could react, a thin red lighting beam emerged from Hedorah's eyes to strike at targets of opportunity. Within five minutes, the waters of had turned into an inferno as burning fuel erupted and spilled into the water. Still eager for more carnage, Hedorah waded towards the shore again, his eyes scanning for potential food sources.

By this time, several squads of BMP-1s along with two squads of T-55s arrived on the outskirts of the facility. Immediately traversing their weapons on the huge grey blob tearing through the oil terminals, the new arrivals immediately engaged the monster with bursts of incendiary rounds.

Despite suffering negligible damage, Hedorah roared angrily before he raked the ground with a mix of his red energy beam and toxic sludge that melted the vehicles that it hit. Stunned by the display of the kaiju's awesome power, the survivors attempted to retreat but it was too late as Hedorah suddenly leapt high into the air before landing right on top of their foes. Those that were not directly under the monster died horrifically when Hedorah buried them under thick toxic sludge that oozed out of its body. Screeching in glee at the sight of the carnage, the Smog Monster resumed his carnage against anything that moved in its immediate surroundings.

**USS **_**Carl Vinson**_

Sitting on the bridge of the carrier, Carlson watched sternly at the operations on the flight deck. In a normal situation, the Hornets would be armed with their standard weapons load for a heavy anti-ship strike and some would already be in the air. However, due to the nature of the threat that she was now sailing into, Carlson had to consider her options. With regular weapons ineffective against the smog monster, the only other option was the use of weapons tipped with ice warheads. Fortunately, all G-Force naval units had some in their arsenals. However, the main question was whether they had had enough for the task on hand. Looking at the map of the immediate battle arena, Carlson cursed that she only had a limited supply and that while she had maser support, it would take time to reach the battle zone. Carlson turned to one of the flight officers and asked, "Status of flight operations."

The officer replied, "Fighters are ready to launch and our forces on shore are ready to go as well." He paused for a moment as he listened in to a message arriving over the command net before continuing on, "Ma'am, British and French forces are moving to engage."

Carlson cursed silently at the actions of the other military units before she yelled out, "Launch fighters and signal all immediate G-Force units to move in." She then turned to look out at the window as F/A-18E/Fs began to take off.

**Ras Lanuf: **

With new reserves of oil and other pollutants flowing throughout his body, Hedorah roared as he observed his surroundings. Eying several helicopters and AFVs moving in to engage him, Hedorah suddenly went on an orgy of destruction, smashing buildings left and right while raking the air and ground with red energy fire and salvoes of toxic sludge. Those that were in the monster's path died horribly, either from the red energy beam or more tragically from the barrage of toxic sludge.

Seemingly, to slither through the sandy ground, the Smog Monster eyed the ground below him, searching for threats. All he saw though was targets to which Hedorah gleefully feasted on, continuously replenishing his strength as he drained oil from vehicles and buildings.

In a hastily set up field headquarters, officials from Libya along with Britain, France, American and several other nations observed the carnage with grim faces. As Hedorah destroyed another building that went up in an enormous explosion, the lead Libyan official turned to the foreign commanders, "When will your reinforcements arrive?"

The British commander answered in a grim tone, "More air units are on their way but we have few ground forces left to deploy. Suddenly an aide ran up to him with a message in his hand to which he immediately took. After reading it, his face turned grim as he turned to the other officials, "G-Force is heading in to assist."

The others had the same looks on their faces, as they comprehended the news. The French commander remarked, "Those bastards are at it again."

His British counterpart nodded before adding his own thoughts, "They think that they are the miracle workers but so far they haven't done much. In some cases they've made things worse." The gathered officers nodded before the British commander turned to his Libyan counterpart, "Let's try to deal with this before they arrive. Have all civilians evacuated."

The Libyan nodded before answering, "We're just about finished and also we have transported critical infrastructure out of the area." Turning to the map, the officer said to his guests, "If it is possible, we must lure the kaiju out of the town." The other officers nodded in agreement before they all turned back to observe the kaiju.

Smashing aside targets as he slithered on the ground, Hedorah screeched as he absorbed the fumes from burning buildings and vehicles. As several remaining civilian and military stragglers attempted to evacuate, the monster's almond shaped eyes focused on them before firing several blasts of sludge at targets on the ground. His victims died horrible deaths as the Hedorah continued his rampage, unleashing his destructive power at targets of opportunity.

Suddenly, the smog monster heard the sound of fighters off in the far distance. Turning to the source, Hedorah blinked for a moment before letting out a roar of challenge as the fighters began to gather above him.

In his F/A-18E/F, _Vinson's _CAG looked down sternly at the monster as he continued his rampage. Activating his communications, systems, the lead pilot of the assembled strike force, "Arm all weapons and prepare to engage. Target around the monster and cover the masers." He then switched off the link before whispering to himself, "I truly hope this works."

The Hornets immediately descended from the sky towards the smog monster with the masers heading in from a lower altitude. Once they entered the range, the Hornets unleashed their first salvoes of AGMs along with a burst of machine gun fire. While some of the munitions did hit upon the kaiju, most passed through the monster's liquid skin to impact on the ground.

Although mostly unharmed, Hedorah bellowed in anger, as he looked skywards towards the strike waves before firing several bursts of his red energy beam. Most fighters avoided his attack but eventually the beam found its mark as several Hornets and Eagles were blown out of the sky. Howling in glee at the damage, Hedorah returned his focus to the ground targets as the remaining conventional fighters' resumed their strafing runs on the monster to virtually no effect.

However, the MBAW-93s had better luck for as their energy beams impacted on the area around Hedorah; the monster reacted harshly and switched focus to them. Two immediately paid for the efforts with their lives as Hedorah's energy beam picked them out of the sky. The rest immediately regrouped and with the conventional fighters covering, they continued their strafing runs.

Hedorah screeched with rage at the damage his aerial foes inflicted on him, however miniscule it was. Halting his advance on the ground, he turned to deal with his aerial assailants, his red eyes already glowing. As the air fleet flew in to the attack, a storm of red laser fire greeted them, killing several despite their best efforts at evasive action. In turn, the attackers blasted several parts of the monster's body off him. However, the kaiju quickly absorbed the remains back into his body.

In spite of the anger earlier at the news of G-Force interference, the European and Arab commanders could not help but be impressed with the performance of the new arrivals. The British commander mentioned to all as he observed several MBAW-93s strafing Hedorah, "I hate to admit it but they're doing an excellent job."

His French counterpart agreed as he remarked back, "Now if they can only send that equipment our way."

Before he could speak anymore, the Libyan commander ran up to them. Saluting, he opened up a map before speaking to his counterparts, "Gentlemen, the last of our forces have regrouped and have refitted their equipment. I suggest that we re-commence our assault on the creature and drive it back into the ocean." The British and French commanders looked at him in surprise but the Libyan continued on speaking, "We must take advantage of the assistance from G-Force and take out that creature. It has already created enough damage."

His counterparts nodded silently before the British commander asked quietly, "Have you prepared for every contingency then?" Both his fellow officers nodded before the British commander received the same nods from his subordinates, "Alright then, we attack in 15 minutes, get to your units and request immediate air support." The officers soon dispersed to their units, which then began to move out again.

High in the air, _Vinson_'s CAG watched grimly as G-Force air units continued their strafing runs against the blob-like kaiju. Despite their best efforts, they had lost several more, including two MBAW-93s. Checking his weapons status, _Vinson's_ CAG was about to signal his accompanying fighters for another attack before his APG-70 radar lit up. Turning to discover the source, the lead carrier pilot let out a small groan before he activated his main communications link, "To all indigenous forces, break off, repeat break off. You have not been cleared to engage."

It was too late as squads of tanks and other AFVs charged in on Hedorah while their guns were blazing. All it did though was to provide a nice juicy target to which Hedorah took full advantage with a barrage of sludge and red laser fire. Those that survived immediately attempted to regroup but Hedorah was fast on their heels, crushing more under his huge bulk.

Cursing silently at the damage, _Vinson's _CAG immediately got on the line to the rest of the G-Force air fleet, "All fighters commence full attack on Hedorah immediately, and try to drive his attention away from the local forces." Almost instantly, he switched frequencies to that of the _Carl Vinson_, "This is the CAG, what the hell is going on here?"

**USS **_**Carl Vinson**_

Like the carrier's pilots, the command staff was also angrily trying to figure out what had happened. Up until ten minutes ago, it seemed that despite the losses thus far, the G-Force air units had acquitted themselves well against kaiju. Now though with the uncoordinated intervention of the locals, chaos reigned over the battle zone once more.

Watching as combined Arab, British and French forces charged into the attack again, Carlson swore aloud before turning to one of the technicians, "Have we gotten in touch with them yet?" The officer shook his head in the negative to which Carlson cursed before telling the officer, "Continue to contact them immediately." Turning to look at the radar screens once more, Carlson yelled out, "Those bastards. If they thought that they were going to prove useful, instead they just provided themselves as prey to the kaiju."Pausing for a moment to consider her options, the admiral closed her eyes before she yelled out to her communications people, "Signal all planes to drive Hedorah back into the ocean. They are to use whatever means they deem necessary but the rule here is to bring the focus back onto us." As the orders went out, Carlson remarked quietly, "I hope that they can do this. Otherwise we won't last much longer."

**Surrounding area around Ras Lanuf: **

Swinging his liquid-like arms left and right while firing his long-range weapons, Hedorah had routed his foes. Those that attempted to stand and fight died almost instantly in horrific fashion with their remnants used to replenish his strength. Those that attempted to fight on the move while summoning heavy support had only little better luck.

Only the G-Force air units performed well against Hedorah but they were few and getting fewer in number due to losses from their foe as well as crash landings when they returned to their bases. The rest though continued to grimly fight on, the MAW-93s strafing particularly when the Hedorah was about to kill more of the ground units.

Heading back into the battle zone, _Vinson's _CAG grimaced as he saw the carnage below him. While they had backup now from the local air forces, they were hardly doing better and in fact, the G-Force air units served as squadron leaders for the more inexperienced air units from the other nations.

As a MBAW-93 emerged to fly right alongside his F/A-18E/F, _Vinson's_ CAG immediately got on the line, "How are your pilots holding up?"

The Japanese flight leader remarked, "We're holding but suffering heavily. It would help if the pilots from the other nations listened to what our advisers have told them."

_Vinson's _CAG nodded in agreement, as he looked back down at the battle zone once again, "We have to end this fight now." Gulping as he considered his options, _Vinson's_ CAG got on the line before he spoke on the command net, "All G-Force units, commence all-out attack immediately. Try to drive the bastard back to the water."

Despite the battering, they received and the ugly fact that they would lose a lot more due to the order, the American and Japanese fighters dove back into the attack with their weapons blazing. While they did attempt to attack from all sides, the maser aircraft focused their immediate strikes on the monster's rear to attract his attention from the battered international units.

Hedorah responded in kind, as he almost instantly turned to face his aerial foes, blazing away with his weapons. Not even G-Force's finest could survive such a barrage and several fell, particularly to Hedorah's red energy beam. Screeching angrily at the resistance Hedorah turned to the source of the main fighter attacks. Although he inflicted losses on his most powerful foes, the G-Force pilots succeeded in the attack as Hedorah focused his attention on the aerial foes and eventually he started to close in on the shore once more. Despite that, the smog kaiju continued to wreak shocking destruction on his surroundings. After firing his red energy beam at one of the remaining untouched civilian ships, Hedorah began to eye the destruction all around him before he suddenly leapt high into the air before slamming into the water with an enormous splash.

The G-Force pilots watched with hope as Hedorah seemed to begin to descend back into the deep water of the Mediterranean. However, that hope shattered as they saw a hail of shells slammed into the waters around the Smog Monster followed by missiles from Arab, British, and French aircraft. The pilots watched with anger and horror as Hedorah instantly turned to lash out at the aerial attackers with blasts of his red laser beam. Growling angrily at the actions of his allies, _Vinson's_ CAG radioed on the command net to his comrades, "Commence full attack. Try to lure him away from the shore." He then switched frequencies and contacted the other air units, "Repeat to all units. Break off immediately. You have suffered heavy casualties. Let us deal with the threat."

It didn't really matter as the British, French, and Arab forces continued their furious assault on Hedorah even if it was nearly plainly useless and the smog monster was slowly receding back into the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. From time to time, he would halt before exchanging fire with the air units, often inflicting heavy losses on the local air units. The G-force air units did try to assist but there were too few planes and already they suffered heavily themselves at the hands of a monster just as dangerous if not more so than their main enemy.

After dropping the last of his weapons onto the Smog Monster, _Vinson's_ CAG watched grimly as the monster continued to descend until he seemed to disappear literally into the ocean. Looking around at the carnage, he let out a deep breath as if to relieve the tension before he got on the line, "This is the CAG to _Vinson_ come in."

**USS **_**Carl Vinson**_**: **

**135 miles from the coast of Libya: **

Listening in the CIC as the lead pilot of the _Carl Vinson_ delivered his immediate after action report, Carlson cursed at the news, which added on to the reports of the battle that had played out on the screens over the past few hours. As the G-Force squadrons in the air reported to the carrier, the Rear Admiral's mood became darker as she absorbed the implications. Looking out at the flight deck while thinking of the status of the planes and her pilots, Carlson turned to her fellow officers, "When the planes land, make sure that they all get some rest."

Suddenly one of the communications officers yelled out to the admiral, "Ma'am, we've received word that the local authorities wish to speak with you."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Carlson snarled as she opened them again, "I'll take it in my quarters." She then stormed off while silently cursing the locals for their own actions. The rest of the crew wondered if a screaming match was going to develop. Some had already taken bets on the potential outcome of the impromptu conference.

* * *

Notes:

1. I had intended to have more in this chapter but after looking at what I had written, I felt that it would have been too much. The other stuff that I had planned will be indirectly referenced in the next chapter. They would have included a near showdown between conventional forces of the Gulf states with G-force caught in the middle as well as more attacks by insurgents and those opposed to the presence of westerners.

2. Some might think that it is odd for G-Force, much less the regular human forces, to actually engage Hedorah successfully. As Hedorah is vulnerable to electricity, logically he should be stung by the masers. If anyone thinks that I'm wrong, don't hesitate to say so. At least if they didn't actually hurt him, the maser aircraft did perform a luring operation while preventing the locals from suffering anymore than they had thus far.

* * *

Questions:

1. How well did I do on the human vs human scenes. I did try to research some of the details on where the battles were to take place but I want a second opinion. If there are ways to improve them, don't hesitate to let me know.

2. By the way, did anyone notice that I put reference to real-word events that have been happening recently? If not then I'm not doing my job. If so then good for you.

* * *

As always, please read and review. I would really appreciate it.


	21. Recall to Home

Chapter 21: Recall to Home:

**White House **

**May 8****th****, 10:10pm**

Watching the latest protests on the news, Calhoun had a look of distaste on his face as he read some of the signs that protesters held. As the screen switch to show a protester displaying a truly disgusting sign, the president remarked silently to most of his staff, "What the hell is wrong with these people, can't they complain to someone else about their ills. Hell shouldn't they be complaining to their Congressman or to the other departments of the government."

Pat Miner and Ronald Manning turned to the president with the Secretary of State telling him," Indeed they do sir, every time that I've traveled to meet with our counterparts, we've encountered enormous protests with several them of rivaling the scale of Seattle in 1999.

That depressed the others in the room with Calhoun muttering, "I see." Turning to the rest, "And besides they're already complaining to Congress already though it is not to the level of what they did with us." Looking out at the window into the front lawn, the President winced at the sight of numerous police and secret service agents surrounding the White House, "We have to find a way to gain control of this situation."

The others looked at each other before Lawrence told Calhoun, "I'm afraid that it might be difficult. From what we have seen, they have done a marvelous job in keeping the situation under control. Before you say anything, they did say that it would be a fight that we have not seen since the 1940s."

"But to the public, it's not good enough and frankly I can't blame them. We need a new way to defend against this crisis immediately." Looking back out at the windows, Calhoun remarked, "We truly need to understand what we're facing as well as the mindset of our commanders." Most of the people in the room agreed while Lawrence kept his cool as the president turned back to his desk and activated a button on one of the consoles, "Contact the members of the Senate Defense and Intelligence Committee as well as the Senate Foreign relations committee. Tell them that I need to meet with them immediately and make sure they are up to speed with the situation."

**Pentagon:**

**10:40pm**

Working late into the night, Redford was busy looking over the latest reports from the battle zone. While he did focus on regular military units, Redford could not help but keep a close eye on those commanded by G-Force.

Suddenly he heard the intercom beginning to ring. Looking at it, he pressed a button before signaling his aide, "Please hold all my calls for the immediate future." The aide acknowledged before Redford activated the intercom. A minute later, a large screen activated with the face of Matsuda immediately appearing, "Hello Matsuda-san, this is unexpected, is everything alright?"

The UNGCC director waved his hand and nodded, "I just wanted to check on your status and I felt that I needed to talk with you about recent events. First of all how is the political situation?"

Redford grunted and remarked quietly, "Right now the situation is tense. We've been in meetings with Congress as well as with ambassadors on our end. I'm guessing that the situation is similar on your end as well." The look on Matsuda's face was clear enough as he continued, "As for forces here in the country, well they're holding up but they can use some rest. It's the same for the commanders. To be honest, I think that all of us can use that rest."

Matsuda nodded solemnly before replying, "We just wrapped up a small conference here and we've just came to the same conclusions as well."

Suddenly one of his phones began to ring again to which Redford responded to, "Yes, what is it?"

It was the voice of one of his aides, "Sir, we've just received a communique from the White House."

Redford looked concerned as it came onto his computer screen, "Matsuda-san, did you just get an e-mail from Washington."

The director of the UNGCC nodded in agreement before giving his opinion of the news, "Do you think that we can consider this as part of a vacation for our commanders from the battle zone?"

Redford looked glum before he answered the director, "I'll try to find out more and hopefully find a way for it to be a rest for all of our forces. God knows that they desperately need it." Although those in the capitals were grateful that the men in the field were holding themselves together, all knew that all of them could use some time away from the region, "Alright, let's make arrangements to bring our guys out of them. Hopefully someone up there is listening and things will quiet down for a while as our commanders if not all our forces get a chance to get some rest." Somehow, he knew that in the US capital that it would be highly unlikely.

**Manama, Bahrain**

**May 10****th****, 9:30am **

For once, Tachibana was glad that there were no major conferences to chair while his commanders had checked in stating that their commands were quiet. Of course, there was the paperwork from both at home and from his commanders but after dealing with the governments in the region as well as dealing with balancing his forces; Tachibana was looking forward to a quiet day. He was about to order a small meal when he heard a small beeping from his computer to which he activated. Seeing that he received a new communique from Tokyo and Washington, Tachibana immediately opened the file to read.

It took several minutes as Tachibana absorbed the news before he pressed one of the buttons on his desk, "Signal all commanders to receive new orders and report status immediately." Closing his eyes as he took a sip of his tea, Tachibana thought quietly that perhaps it would be a good idea to get away from the region and perhaps head back home for a while. Then his mood darkened as he remembered the message from Washington and wondered the reaction of his American commanders.

**USS **_**Dwight D. Eisenhower**_**, **

**May 10****th****, 11:00am**

Bergen was in his quarters along with his guest as they were having lunch. It was a mix of sushi as well as ramen with a mix of chicken, egg, and beef. As Bergen was about to take another bite of the fish, both officers heard a knock at the door to which Bergen responded as he opened the door, "What is it?"

It was a Lieutenant with a message in his hand, "Sir we've just received this message from Bahrain and it has been confirmed by Washington."

Nodding, Bergen thanked the subordinate and headed back in to where Carlson was just finishing a bite of her ramen. Seeing the grim look on his face, Carlson asked, "What's up?"

Bergen answered her question quietly, "Looks like we're going home for a while." Before Carlson could inquire further, Bergen handed her the message before telling her, "We're to leave our commands and fly back out. The commanders that remain will take over."

Looking at the message, Carlson remarked glumly, "I wonder how we'll be received back home."

Both admirals immediately knew the answer to that question before she said to Bergen, "I guess I should be heading back. We have a large amount of work to do."

Bergen sighed in agreement before he replied, "I have a Seahawk ready to transport you back to the _Carl_ _Vinson_. See you at Manama." Carlson nodded and departed the room as Bergen looked at the message before summoning the XO to his quarters."

**Middle East Region: **

Over the next few weeks, the military arm of the UNGCC found that it had much to do in order to comply with the orders from their superiors. As the G-Force field commanders received news of the events in Washington and Tokyo, they commence arrangements on their forces. For the ground forces, it mainly involved driving their vehicles to designated POMCUS sites where. This was particularly true for the Japanese due to the nature of the Self-Defense forces and despite having engaged in combat against human forces already. Once they secured their equipment at the depots, the men and their officers headed towards the airfields where the transport and passenger planes would take them home.

In the case of the air force, their pilots ate and rested while the mechanics equipped the planes with external drop tanks. Once finished with that task, the G-force commanded air units took off into the sky before setting off for either Tokyo or Washington.

The naval situation proved the most difficult for the ships. While most of the Japanese ships headed towards the MSDF base at Djibouti, the US warships mainly remained on station with a few heading towards the naval bases of their allies for supplies and maintenance. Unlike their army and air force counterparts, they were still on active duty despite the protestations of their commanders. For the Japanese fleet, once their ships arrived at their respective harbors, the crews would disembark and head towards airfields in the area where cargo and passenger planes waited to take them home while their ships came into the care of caretaker crews.

It was a massive undertaking and required the assistance of planes both civilian and military aerial assets from other nations to transport them all to their destinations. Not surprisingly, they were unhappy about the need to lend their own air assets to bolster the transportation of the G-force units. Despite that and the long distances as well as security, the air transportation of a large number of men to all corners of the world moved smoothly for all involved.

**Norfolk Naval Base, Norfolk, VA **

**May 15****th****, 7:23pm**

As the VC-20 commenced final approach to Naval Air Station Norfolk, Bergen looked out at the night sky and the lights below. Though glad to be away from the Middle East, he wondered if the reception here would be better than in his meetings with the rulers and the people back in the warzone he left behind. Turning to the passenger who sat next to him, "Looking at the sight of home does make one believe that what we've all endured is worth it."

Carlson nodded silently before remarking to Bergen, "Yes it does. I just hope that will be enough to sustain us through our time here in Washington."

Her fellow admiral nodded grimly for he too had seen the news reports, "Let's just hope that at least that we can dissuade people from thinking up extreme ideas on how to deal with us." Pausing for a moment, Bergen then remarked, "It's funny, you know. During the last war, well the people here had barely any knowledge of our activities in Asia. Moreover, if they did have any, they would dismiss those efforts with indifference. Now though that they have a much better idea of what we faced with, well they've thought of a whole lot of interesting names for us."

Carlson let out a small laugh as she remembered some of the exceptionally interesting ones. She was about to add to that when the announcement came in over the intercom that they were beginning to land. Both admirals fastened their seat belts and sat firmly in their seats as their plane touched the tarmac and began to slow to a stop. Once completed, both admirals retrieved their gear and headed out of the plane to where an unmarked limousine and security personnel awaited them. Soon they were out of the gates and on the road to the Capital.

**Pentagon**

**8:00pm**

When they arrived at the Pentagon's south entrance, both Bergen and Carlson looked at the parking lot to find more than the usual number of cars present. Carlson let out a small shrug before remarking, "Heck at least this is the first time in a while that we'll all be seeing each other in person."

Bergen nodded before replying in a grim tone, "Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances." They arrived at the entrance and after passing through the identification screen, entered inside the main building for the US military, heading towards a conference room assigned to them and the rest of the G-Force commanders.

All of the commanders were busy with small conversations with each other over food when Bergen and Carlson arrived. The two quickly joined in, exchanging stories with their friends about their own experiences as well as reminiscing about their experiences in the past war. The mood of the conversation darkened as those that had arrived earlier in the day got a good look at some of the protestors, some with signs and posters that were interesting to say the least. When Mathew Redford, Ambassador Okamura, and the remaining guests arrived in the room, all of the commanders ceased their conversation and took their seats as several large screens began to activate.

Taking the position up at the head of the table, Redford got a good look at his fellow citizens. All had faces of a mix of grim determination and sadness and for a moment, Redford felt guilty that he and those that remained in Washington and Tokyo could not do more to help. Clearing his throat, the US secretary of defense opened the meeting, "I want to thank you all for coming here under these circumstances. I only wish that it would be under better circumstances. Furthermore, I apologize in that you won't be able to have much leave here. All I can say is that we'll try to offer it as much as possible to you all. " The SecDef then took a sip of water before he continued on, "Before we get to the main gist, I hope that you can give us a general gist of the situation with your commands."

Tachibana stood up from his seat and began to walk to one of the monitors that showed the Middle East along with multiple marks that designated the positions of their forces as well as monsters, "At this very moment, we are redistributing our forces to the different regions with larger formations heading towards the more threatened areas. Meanwhile I am attempting to form a reserve that we can dispatch to quickly in case trouble developed." He then signaled Stanton before saying to the others, "For the reports on our dealing with the Arabs, Stanton-san will provide you with the latest updates."

The American nodded before he stood up from his seat and began to walk to the monitors nearest to him. Pressing several buttons, he then took a pointer and looked back at the screen while starting his briefing, "At this very moment, what I can say is that while the nations in region are committed to defending themselves against this threat. However, we cannot gauge with all certainty that they will be willing to work openly with the need that we feel that would give us success. We will need CIA to confirm this but we are sure that these states are those that want our weapons and that is all." As the audience looked at the map, some let out small whistles as they saw the red dots on the map which highlighted nations opposed the US and Japan include nations that had always been opposed to their policies. The general then pressed several buttons, which highlighted other countries in a different color before telling the others, "These countries are those that are willing to work with us and though they have less concerns about the matter though it is recommended to keep an eye on them as well." He then sat down while attention turned to Ambassador Okamura.

The Japanese ambassador nodded before he took a sip of tea and looked at everyone else from the room, "To add to what Stanton-san has stated, I have several reports from the foreign ministry and New York. " The screens changed again to show the nations that were committed to the fight along with the level of commitment. To the dismay of all, it seemed that the number of nations fully committed to the fight against Godzilla and the other kaiju were small. As everyone was quietly whispering to each other, Okamura told them, "Right now the Foreign Ministry and the US state department are working flat out to change the numbers on the board." He then completed his briefing with a silent nod to the US SecDef.

Redford took a deep breath before he replied, "Thank you all for the information that you have just presented. As you know in the coming days, you will be attending meetings with Congress on the situation in the region. You're main tasks will be to compile a situation report that will be presented to the Congress." Nodding silently to the senators and representatives in the room, Redford said to the field commanders, "Now we'll brief you on what to expect."

All turned to the male senator from the senate committee on armed services as he stood up and walked to one of the screens, which changed to display the members of the Senate armed services committee, "Ladies and gentlemen, these are the members that will be present at the meetings. While we have three others that will support us, nine will most certainly oppose whatever measures we need to take. As for the rest, they're up in the air and could go either way."

The lead man from the House of Representatives nodded before he stood up from his seat and headed towards another screen, which displayed the members from the House armed services committee, "It's the same situation that we have with us. While we enjoy greater support, it's not by much and there are a lot more members that have not taken a decision as of yet."

The others looked at each other as they took stock of the information before Okamura asked the senators and representatives, "So the way to secure more assistance is to convince them eh?"

The senators and representatives nodded before one of the representatives pointed to a white-haired man on the screen, "Our main concern is this man." At that, the Americans groaned as they saw that face and it took several minutes as the representative attempted to calm them down, "I understand how you all feel but the odds are good that the Congressman will be present at the meetings."

The American field commanders grumbled at that and Okamura asked the secretary of defense, "What is going on here. Is there something that should be a concern?"

Redford let out a dark sigh before answering the Japanese ambassador's question in a grim tone, "Yeah. If you kept an eye on the tea party well he is one of the main godfathers of that particular group." Okamura winced before Redford continued on, "Furthermore he is a staunch isolationist.

The Japanese ambassador mused at that before he asked the SecDef, "It seems that he is one not to be underestimated."

Redford nodded before remarking, "Indeed he truly is. In fact despite his official performance in the elections, he is exceptionally well liked and seems to portray what people here at home truly think about domestic and foreign affairs." The tone of Redford's voice indicated to his colleague just how much respect the SecDef had for the representative. He then turned back to listen as the rest debated over the details of dealing with the Congress.

After looking at his notes as well as the images on the screens, Stanton turned to the members from the House of Representatives. Although he had an idea of the answer, Stanton had to ask anyway, "In your best estimate, will it be possible to convince him to side with us?"

One of the members of the Houses of representative immediately answered that question, "It will be an exceptionally difficult process. Best guess is that it will be fifty-fifty in swaying Congress." Looking at him as well as at Redford, everyone knew what the representatives would have actually said.

The meeting lasted late into the night as the UNGCC members in Washington DC debated on the upcoming meetings with the Congress. Observing the tired looks on his fellow comrades, Redford turned to the digital clock to see what time it was , "All right then, we might as well call it a night. Head back to your quarters and prepare to head to Capitol Hill within the next few days. Okamura and I will send off the details of this meeting to Tokyo." With that all stood up with the SecDef the first to leave and the rest following on behind.

As Bergen and Carlson headed to the limousine that would take them to their assigned residence, Bergen turned to look at the night sky, "You know it's the first time that we've actually had a truly peaceful sky in a long while."

Carlson nodded silently before adding in her own thoughts, "Yes it is and like most things we wish that it could be under better circumstances." Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, Carlson then added in a wistful tone, "You know it would have been nice to just take a walk here but with the situation, there is the possibility of being jumped by those that really don't like us right now."

Bergen nodded before he said to his old friend, "Alright then we better head back as we're in line for several very long ugly days here." The two admirals headed back to the limousine that drove them off into the darkness, the gloom in the car matching that outside.

**Capitol Building**

**11:10pm**

Despite his age, Congressman Albert Ryan often worked late into the night at his offices in the Capitol. It allowed him to have a chance to work in relative peace and some time to think alone as he often would when debating about vitally important matters. Looking at one of the photos on the wall, he had very good reason to be brooding for he had received an update from the president about the situation from the Middle East.

Almost from when he heard of the re-emergence of the kaiju, Ryan had a dark worry on how this would all end. That worry deepened as he kept abreast of events. Like Calhoun and a large amount of the government, the Congressman was critical of the performance of G-Force. This did not mean that he was a true ally of President Calhoun. In fact, Ryan was also a bitter opponent of Calhoun, who he felt was the exact same as his predecessors on the issue of foreign policy despite his promises to the contrary during the election.

Ever since his tours with the Army in Vietnam, Ryan had been a staunch "isolationist". When votes came in for military action or when the president would initiate combat operations on his own volition, Ryan was one of the most vicious opponents of that policy. Many in the government accused him of being an appeaser, particularly in the aftermath of the Cold War. However as the US marched into war in the Middle East in the aftermath of the attacks on New York and Washington DC, many began to turn to him as they realized to their horror that he'd been tragically right all along. To his supporters, Ryan's beliefs mirrored that of the founding fathers and more importantly at times, common sense that he felt the nation lacked long before the monsters had arrived.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Congressman turned to read the latest notes from the front before thinking over the questions he and the rest would ask their guests. Though he sensed that his guests were sincere, the measures they used, particularly in the early going made them just the same as President Calhoun. Furthermore, he felt that they were already committing too much force when the kaiju had only kept their attacks to the Middle Easter and Central Asian areas. They still had to consider the defense of their own home countries as far as Ryan was concerned.

Suddenly a knock at the door attracted Ryan's attention and he immediately turned to find one of his aides at the entrance. Pausing for a moment, the aide said, "Sir, it's already 11:30pm, the food that you requested is here."

Ryan nodded before replying back, "Thank you. Make sure to have the car ready as I should be done shortly." The aide nodded and left as Ryan began to ate a late dinner alone while deep in thought. Once he finished and prepared to depart from his office, the Congressman let out a deep sigh as he looked at the photos from Vietnam before departing for his residence, the lifelong questions that he had earned from his time in the service coming back to haunt him as they did every day and night.

**Capitol Hill:**

**May 16****th****, 7:30am**

Not surprisingly, the sharks were truly out in force today as the G-Force commanders headed to Capitol Hill. Pulling up to the entrance to the Capitol Visitor Center, the commanders saw large groups of reporters from all over the world rapidly taking pictures. Interspersed amongst them were the civilians with about half-and-half in terms of supporters and foes. The problem was that the opponents of G-Force were screaming the loudest and making themselves heard.

Once they entered the Capitol Building, Secretary of Defense Redford let out a deep breath as if steeling himself before he said quietly to the others, "Alright gentlemen, we all have a long day ahead of us. You all know what you need to do so let's get this day underway." The group split up with the Redford and half of the commanders heading to the Senate Armed services committee while the remaining half headed to the House armed services committee.

**Senate Armed services committee **

**8:00am**

Entering the room, Redford and the G-Force commanders that went with him gulped at the scale of what they faced. All along the outer edge of the room lay reporters with cameras already drawn and others already speaking to their microphones and earpieces. Alongside them sat the audience with some of them holding signs up the air. Others were busy talking to each other as they waited for everyone to take their assigned seats. Walking to their seats, Redford and the G-Force commanders shook hands guardedly with the regular military commanders before Redford turned to face everyone, "Alright gentlemen, let us hope that we can all have a civil discussion today. Despite what has happened, we all serve the same cause and all of you wear the same uniform so in the eyes of everyone, you are all brothers in arms." Everyone grimly nodded at that before they all took their assigned seats.

Five minutes later, the members of the Senate armed committee emerged into the main room. Most had unreadable faces as they engaged in small conversation with each other while turning to peek at the audience before them. A very few though did turn to linger on that of Redford and the commanders assembled with him in the room. It was intentional as they were the Senate contacts from G-Force. The look on their faces made Redford and the rest pale as they felt that they were in for an ugly fight.

Once the senators took their seats, the volume of the room descended into that of quiet whispers and flashing camera lights as they waited for the proceedings to being. As per the procedures for meetings in the senate and the house, Redford, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the G-Force commanders stood up from their seats and raised their right hands before reciting the oath. Once finished, they resumed their seats and the meeting truly began.

The Senate majority leader spoke first, "Ladies and gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for attending this session of the House Armed Services Committee. We are here to discuss the situation in the Middle East. At this time, we would like the Secretary of Defense to brief us on the situation."

Redford silently gulped and exchanged looks with his comrades besides him and on the committee before he shuffled his papers and began to brief the Congressmen. As he spoke, Redford felt the eyes of the world bearing on him, which only made the job much more difficult than it already was, "Thank you sir. I hope that all present here will listen attentively to the words that I along with my colleagues will speak of for we truly face a vital situation in the region." Pausing for a moment, Redford began to delve into the general situation that gripped them and the world.

**Europe: **

Throughout the capitals of the European continent, its political and military leaders watched intently the meetings in Washington. Many had grim looks on their faces as they observed their "counterparts" explaining the situation to their own people. Some growled at what they felt were the excuses made by the G-Force commanders as they described the situation to Congress and the American people. Their leaders also shared the sentiment with some already summoning the American ambassadors while their ambassadors and their military attaches were complaining to the US president. As the European leaders watched the meeting get underway, they would turn at times to their military commanders for consultations on events in which the military men participated alongside G-Force commanders. After listening to the statement of their military commanders, the European leaders had worried and angry looks on their faces at what the military leaders of the nation across the Atlantic was dragging them into unwittingly. Right now, they felt that Europe already had enough problems to deal with particularly due to the poor state of the overall economy despite the boon in sectors related to the business of war. Furthermore, the uprisings in the Arab world had sent a horde of refugees heading to Europe and the fighting against the kaiju had added to the flood.

**Beijing:**

In the main official chambers of the, the Chinese premier along with high level, civilian and military personnel also observed the proceedings in Washington on an exceptionally large view screen. Watching as the Americans argued heatedly amongst each other brought small grim smiles to their faces which dropped quickly afterwards as they considered their own situation. As China lay next door to the battle zone, Chinese citizens had died at the hands of both the kaiju and the fighting that had gone on there since 2001. More importantly, China drew upon the resources from Africa and the Middle East to fuel its powerful economy. Now all of that was under threat from kaiju as well as the actions of the people they were watching on the screen. Turning towards the military officers, the Prime Minister asked questions of their own views on the matter.

Luo and his colleagues all looked at each other before he delivered his report to the assembled governing body of the other superpower on Earth. Once he finished, silence descended onto the room for several moments, as they comprehended the general's words with everyone having dark looks on their faces. Luo and his fellow officers did not blame them for they have been having those themselves. Even in the midst of success, it seemed that the victory was hollow. Though the Japanese and Americans that were part of the UNGCC had provided excellent help, they also imposed restrictions that hindered the fight against these creatures. Some of the more cynical ones felt that the Japanese and Americans were responsible for bringing this hell upon them all.

The Chinese premier sat thoughtfully as he considered the information processed before turning to the Minister of State Security, "Have we received any additional information on the region as well as from America and Japan?"

The Minister shook his head before answering to the rest of the room, "We've only been getting bits and pieces. The Japanese have tightened up security and aside from official information from the foreign ministry; we've been only able to pick up a small volume of information." Pausing for a moment to sip a cup of tea, the minister continued his briefing, "We've had had some success in learning more about the activities of our American counterparts."

They all turned back to watch as the Americans began to engage in the harsh arguments that sometimes surprised and amused the Chinese. Grimly smiling at the scenes on the large view-screen, the Minister remarked icily, "I believe our opportunities to find out more about American intentions will increase further if what is going on is correct."

The other ministers considered the information for the moment before the Premier spoke to them all, "We must strengthen our forces in the west while keeping an eye on our coasts while also using our alliances that we have forged to their fullest effect. In addition, we must intensify our missions against both the United States and Japan. That way we can ensure that we play a constructive role in this crisis that meets our own interests." All grimly nodded at that for all remembered the slights that they felt both countries had inflicted on them in the past few years and felt that this crisis was a chance for them to return the favor.

**Moscow: **

The sentiments of Beijing also prevailed in Moscow where both the president and prime minister of Russia along with their chief military advisors observed the meetings. Occasionally both the President and the Prime Minister turned to their military commanders for them to provide briefings of their own. Malinovsky, Borodin, and the other Russian generals delivered as they told their own personal tales of what they saw from the region.

As he finished listening to the tales that his commanders in the region experienced, the Russian president stood up from his seat and headed to look out the window at the streets of Moscow. Though things had seemed normal, there had already been tension in the air that he thought that he had dealt with after resuming the position of the presidency. Now the recent actions in the Middle East, adding to what had been occurring had increased the tension within his country, particularly on its southern boarders. Turning back to the generals of the southern region, the president asked in an authoritative tone, "What are your opinions of the other nations and what do you need to succeed."

The generals looked grimly at each other before Malinovsky took to answering the question for the others, "We're not alone in our assumptions of the actions of G-Force." "And as for dealing with this crisis, we need access to new weapons. While the data we received from the Americans and Japanese are adequate, we would all feel comfortable if the scientists here look at the information and that we form our own conclusions."

Everyone in the room nodded as the Russian president considered what his generals just told him and the rest of the government. Looking into their faces while considering his own thoughts, the Russian president let out a sigh before he announced to all in the room, "Work with the general staff to draw up contingency plans for our southern regions. Also we must increase our surveillance of the activities of the United States military as well as their Japanese allies."

The others nodded before the foreign minister added, "We should also make our complaints known through the UN and through our ambassadors. If the United States is going to operate in our own areas of influence, they should remember who allowed them access to operate in the first place." Everyone nodded at that statement for even though the Americans took the pressure off the Russians, the idea of the US operating in areas that were once part of the Soviet Union was enough to make them have dark thoughts.

**Senate armed services committee**

**11:30am**

Taking a deep breath as the arguments died down hopefully for the last time, the Senate Majority Leader announced to all in the room, "First of all and on behalf of my colleagues, I wish to thank the Secretary of Defense, the joint chiefs of staff and members of the military present here today for their attendance. The information that they provided of the immediate situation and the overall history, has proven most enlightening. They will most certainly add to the discussion on how to deal with this crisis."

Pausing for a moment, the chairperson then continued in a stern tone "While we do respect the statements of those that have fought against this threat for a long time, we must also take it into account and compare against the realities of the present. Based on the comparisons of the reports from the theater of operations, we have arrived at the conclusion that we must object strenuously to the suggestions offered by the UNGCC as well as the members of the committee. We ask for a review for all potential contingencies with a focus on a resolution. That is all."

With that, the members of the Senate Armed Services Committee stood up from their seats and headed for the exit from the chamber as the news descended ravenously on them. Some did slow down to look back at the SecDef and the G-Force generals with sad looks on their faces and eyes seeming to state that they were sorry at what had happened.

As Redford sank back into his seat, he turned to his fellow G-Force comrades and although he did not say it loudly, his face spoke his thoughts clearly, "Damm that could have gone better."

His fellow G-force commanders also had similar feelings as their faces expressed the common thought they had of asking what they had endured at the hands of the senators. Several long seconds followed before Stanton remarked quietly, "We knew it was going to be bad but damm that was overkill." Taking in a small sigh as he observed the surrounding commotion, the general added, "How the hell do we pull this off, especially the people that we have to work with?"

An admiral then also added to the discussion, "There might be some that we can approach but we don't know for sure how much we can trust them. Any way you look at it, we're going to have to move fast."

Seeing the grim looks on the faces of his comrades at the statement, Redford whispered quietly, "Let us hope that the house armed services committee is having better luck." Then he shook his head at the insane notion that he had just stated.

With that, they all stood up and joined the exodus from the chamber into the hallway where the other commanders were already waiting for them. After exchanging tense salutes, Redford turned to the other commanders and told them sternly, "Return to the Pentagon and begin drawing up your future plans for your commands in the region. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" The men in uniform nodded with most heading off with Redford and the rest following on behind.

Looking behind him, Harrington grimaced as he observed the commanders surrounding the secretary of defense. While the G-Force commanders presented their case well, they were wrong in several aspects. At the top was their behavior when the crisis began, followed by the conflict of orders that usually occurred between the G-Force affiliated commanders and the regular military. Turning back to look at the Secretary, Harrington hoped that he and others like him would be able to convince the Secretary of Defense to forcefully deal with the American G-Force commanders.

Wedamyer had similar thoughts as he walked out to an awaiting limousine. His mainly focused on his fellow ground commanders and their actions during the crisis. Reviewing the results of the meeting with Congress, the general had much on his mind as he considered measures to deal with G-Force. In his opinion as well as that of other officers, while G-Force meant well, orders from them should not supersede that of the independent nations. Although the G-Force American commanders did commit assets to the battles against the human foes, it seemed that they were holding back. In his opinion, such a move, no matter how reasonable, lead to the type of warfare that occurred in Vietnam in the last century and now in the Middle East.

**House armed services committee**

**8:00am**

If those in the Senate thought that their comrades in the House would be having a good time, they were dead wrong. In fact, the commanders in the meeting with the house members were having just as bad a time or not worse. Already they had gotten into screaming matches with the House Armed Services members as well as the military personnel that spoke against them.

The most brutal screaming matches involved Representative Albert Ryan who dealt with both with the G-Force generals as well as the commanders from the regular military in the same fashion. Often despite his age, he would speak in a loud firm tone that along with the looks in his eyes could reduce lesser men to tears and make even the best gulp at what they were facing in the form of the Congressman. Some of his fellow Congressmen fared no better even if they were for or against the UNGCC and its actions for if they supported wars of choice then they earned the brutal ire of Ryan.

As Carlson resumed her seat, she let out a heavy sigh to which Bergen sympathized with before the female admiral remarked quietly, "After this, I think I would like to do some very interesting things to the commanders that came in to testify against us." Sighing as she focused on the Congressmen, Carlson then added, "As for those on the panel, I felt like I was facing an execution squad."

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Bergen remarked quietly, "I think all of us here would agree with you. The way they were describing our actions, well it would make one think that we're not all on the same side." Shrugging for a moment, Bergen then added, "Aside from the initial stages, we've been on the level with them."

Carlson nodded before remarking icily, "It's funny that they decide to conveniently forget that if it weren't for us, they would have suffered heavy losses and perhaps even lost their entire commands if not worse." Bergen solemnly nodded before turning back to listening to the senators and mentally preparing themselves for the possibility of heading back onto the stand.

Resuming his seat, Dennis Hart let out a small sigh before turning to look at the G-Force commanders his face turning into a scowl. On the outside, they seemed to be the same officers that he served with during their days at Annapolis yet their actions showed otherwise. The admiral silently growled as the G-force naval admirals took the stand again and attempted to answer the harsh questions by Congress to which he smirked for he felt Bergen, Carlson and the lot of them deserved it.

After an hour of ruthless questioning, the session began to reach its conclusion. As the crowd attempted to quiet down, Ryan took a sip of water before looking at everyone in the room. Despite the physical age of the representative, his face had a stone cold look that sent chills throughout the room, particularly the haggard admirals and generals as he began to speak, "First of all, I like to thank the commanders from attending this briefing and presenting the information that they have presented to this committee."

Pausing for a moment, his voice then turned harsh as he focused his glare onto the people at the front of the audience, "However that still does not excuse the fact that they violated the oaths that they swore to uphold when they enlisted. Furthermore, they have dragged the United States of America into an unwanted war that has put them in more danger. After pouring over the information provided for this committee, I believe that they don't have a satisfactory answer to solving the crisis that they have dragged an unwilling nation into."

That caused a stir amongst the people in the room before one of the civilian leaders of the Department of Defense attempted to argue back, "Sir we understand your concern and the Secretary of Defense has given his personal assurance that the military has taken every precaution to deal with this threat."

Ryan gave a harsh huff before replying harshly towards the speaker, "I'm sure they are but I have not seen that they have considered plans to finally defeat Godzilla. While I sympathize with the regular forces, I also do have to give the commanders operating under that of the United Nations some credit for what they have stated here." Pausing for a moment, his face turned firm as he spoke, "However that still does not excuse both groups for their actions during this crisis." Letting out a sigh, the Congressman finished by stating, "As a result, I believe that new rules of engagements must be drawn up so as to minimize the effect of this crisis upon the United States."

The military leaders and the other Congressmen erupted in an uproar at Ryan's words. Slamming his fist on the table, Ryan yelled out for all to quiet down before he allowed the others to air their thoughts on his words, which were not long in coming.

The Defense Department official who chaperoned the UNGCC officers said in a quiet tone of voice, "Sir we all understand your statement but you can rest assured that if there are any new rules of engagement needed, it would be to allow these officers to conduct their duties to the best of their ability." All war is evil no matter how one looks at it. However, the commanders present along with statements from Tokyo state that this is one that is necessary. Once the kaiju are done with the immediately region, they will fan out and start to demolish the entire world."

Ryan gave a small nod to that before remarking harshly, "But if I recall that these wars were started by the insanity of men in power. If I recall, the actions of the organization that they had worked with back in the 20thcentury had escalated that war to the point that the whole world was threatened. " Pausing for an icy moment, the Congressman then finished up his rant with the G-Force commanders, "And now after what you have briefed me, it seems that we are well on our way to that threshold in months instead of years and you have no idea at all on how to reverse it." The G-Force commanders grimaced as they let the Congressman's harsh words sink in.

After Ryan finished his brutal rant, it was the turn of the leader of the group representing the regular military. Taking a sip of his water, the representative stood up and looked at the Congressman as he began to speak, "Gentlemen, I sympathize with my counterpart but what he is asking for will only prolong the war. If there are any new rules of engagement that need implementation, then the focus should be to allow us to achieve an immediate resolution to the crisis that we face. By doing so we can reduce American lives and cost of treasure."

Watching as the man resumed his seat, Ryan let out a small snicker at that before he remarked back, "True but only for the right reasons of which neither group here has done. In the case of your group, it has conducted actions that are supposed to be the complete opposite of the best of the United States of America. Furthermore, I have to share the same sentiments of those in G-Force that the actions of the military and the political leadership have played a large part in the return of these creatures."

The audience clapped their hands at the Congressman's words before he finished, "In my view, both sides share responsibility for this disaster and thus have to answer for all the blood they spilled for truly questionable goals to which the citizens that they are supposed to serve do not agree with at all. In fact, what all of you have done here by engaging in wars of choice through illegal means would qualify for the Congress and the public to charge you all with dereliction of duty for your actions."

Some of the commanders, particularly the regulars stood up as they felt shocked insulted by the Congressman's words. The G-Force commanders also felt that way, although it was entirely for a different reason, which was the fact that perhaps Ryan's statement had some validity for the American commanders had played their own roles, however reluctantly in allowing this kaiju war to happen. As the G-Force commanders engaged in hushed conversations, Carlson whispered quietly to Bergen, "While I can't wait to punch Ryan, I can't help but perhaps wonder if he is actually right."

Bergen nodded silently in agreement before saying quietly, "I've been thinking the whole thing over in my mind and I don't like the conclusion I've reached." The look on Bergen's face said enough for Carlson who had similar thoughts before both admirals turned back to watch the Congressional panel argue again in front of the cameras.

After a long hour of arguments in front of the cameras amongst all the parties and within both the regular military and G-Force commanders enduring bitter recriminations from the members of Congress, the committee Chairman slammed his gravel down harshly on the table, "Order, we shall have order." Once the loud voices in the room gradually died down, the Chairman took a sip of water before speaking to the audience, "Listening to the information presented here today by our guests show clearly the gravity of the situation that we face. All present here have presented their own information, which has validity in the decision making process that we must undertake." Turning to Ryan, the Chairman nodded before turning back to the audience, "As my esteemed and honored colleague has noted here, they still must consider the fact that the people here are tired of these wars and wish us to see an end to them. I hope that all of you will be able to fulfill that wish and expedite an end to this war whether it is through victory or disengagement from these creatures."

With that, the meeting ended as the people in the room began to disperse. Many were in hushed conversations as they rushed out into the crowded hallways where reporters and civilians awaited them. While the reporters attempted to maintain an air of civility, the civilians had no such restrictions and many shouted obscenities at the military personnel and most of the politicians walking in the hallways. On Ryan was spared this, instead the crowds, particularly the young people cheered him on to which he silently acknowledged back with small waves of his hand.

As the G-force commanders regrouped on the steps of the Capitol, they all took stock of each group's harried look. Stanton broke the silence by remarking, "Well you sure had an interesting time."

Carlson let out a small snarl before remarking, "How about next time we trade places."

All snickered at that before Redford silenced them all, "Alright then you guys, we can all continue this in a more private setting." The G-Force commanders looked at their surroundings before they all headed to the awaiting limousines. Once their occupants were inside, the limousines sped out into the streets of Washington, heading with police escort back to the Pentagon.

Inside, the G-force commanders had dark thoughts on the meetings with the committees that oversaw their actions. Turning to look at the others in his limousine before thinking of the thought process of the personnel in the other limousines, Redford remarked to his fellow officers, "Once we arrive, compile a report and then we'll send it off to Tokyo. The more information we can get, the better our decisions will be in dealing with this." The others solemnly nodded before the silence took over again.

**Tel Aviv, Israel **

Not surprisingly, the most concerned nation of all watching the meetings in Congress was Israel. A longtime ally of the United States, Israel often relied on the US to supply it with arms to protect itself while also providing legitimacy and protection on the political stage against a world that often wished that it would disappear. That made it immensely important for the Jewish state to maintain its relations with the US, particularly in the military and foreign arena.

At his private residence, the Prime Minister of Israel along with his cabinet and military personal watched anxiously as their allies verbally and sometimes physically tore at each other over the actions of the military members testifying before Congress.

The two most troubling aspects for the Israelis was when the discussion turned to their own actions and the need to truly work with nations who would be more than happy to wipe it from the face of the Earth. As the G-Force officers discussed their experiences of working with the Israelis, some of the IDF generals growled at what they felt were insults. The rest felt that the

Watching as the conferences in the House and Senate Armed Services Committee beginning to wind down, the Prime Minister turned to the foreign minister, "Do we have any sense of what is going on inside the government?"

Looking quietly at the representatives of the security services, the foreign minister said, "Right now there is turmoil inside the government on handling this crisis. Most there want a speedy resolution to the crisis, which comes to no surprise considering what they have endured the past decide at least. On us, fortunately it seems that we still enjoy moderate support in comparison to the Arabs and most of the world."

The Prime Minister nodded grimly at the statement before remarking, "Thank god for small favors." Letting out a sigh, he continued on, "So what can we do now on our end to counter this mess?"

The Defense minister took up that question, "Right now we are drawing up plans to intensify contacts with the Americans. Hopefully we can convince them to consider the importance our views over that of the Arabs." Pausing for a moment, the Defense minister looked at the foreign minister who nodded in agreement as well as the chief of the intelligence services before telling the Prime Minister, "Thus far it seems that our relations with the Americans are intact. We are still trying to find a way to deal with the military leaders from G-Force. However, it has proven difficult due to the conflicting beliefs we have on the situation. " The other military officers nodded as they remembered the memories of dealing with their counterparts within Israel and in the surrounding areas.

The Prime Minister nodded before his face darkened, "Then we better ensure that it stays that way. Our relations with the rest of the world are tepid at its best and if we don't have the Americans to back us up then…" he paused as if the thought was too dreadful to contemplate. Gathering his composure, the PM faced the others as he quietly told them all, "You all know what is at stake gentlemen, our ancestors and the people here with us now look to us to protect the ancient lands from which we came. Let us prove their faith to be well founded." The others nodded before they stood up from their seats and exited the room, leaving the prime minister to his own thoughts as he stood up to look out at the grounds upon the residence.

**Arab World: **

Like their implacable foe, the Arab world observed the meeting in Washington DC. Most had mixed feelings on the Americans and their recent actions in the Middle East. While they appreciated the help, most of the Arabs did not even care about the difference between Americans in G-Force and those that were in the regular military. As far as they were concerned, any American military personnel was a spawn of the devil.

In the streets of the Arab world, discontent shimmered as the people gathered near televisions and radios to listen in on the broadcast from the meetings from a variety of sources. As each announcement came in from Washington, the tempers of the crowds began to boil.

It was not helped, as amongst the crowds were agitators with different agendas but one goal and target. With instinctive mood of the crowd, it was easy enough for the agitators to rile up the people into raging mobs, which immediately began to destroy everything in sight. The few local security that moved in to contain the crowds were quickly overwhelmed and it was only the presence of the army that nipped most of the mobs in the bud before they could truly move out of control.

From their tightly guarded residences, the Arab leaders watched intently the conference in Washington. Like their own people on the street, the leaders had varying reactions to the debate at the US capital. At first, they all agreed that it was about time for the arrogant Americans to come down a peg or two particularly after the revelation that only they and their Japanese allies had the capabilities to stand against the threat and that they would only share their secrets in return for things the Arabs leaders found reprehensible. Fortunately, they had much better help from the Russians and Chinese as they had weapons somewhat similar to that of the Americans and were willing to sell them. However, the similarities ended there as they had different reactions on how this would affect relations towards them. For those nominally allied with the United States and that relied on its support to stay alive, the arguments proved disconcerting as they ranged through the gamut of topics. However, for those that despised the United States, it was pure entertainment for them and almost immediately, they began to consider ways to inflict their own long-term damage on their hated foe.

For the Arab insurgents, the sight of their main foes tearing into each other was satisfying as it showed dissention within the ranks at the highest level, leading them to believe that despite all of the horrific firepower they had at their disposal that they were weak. Now all they needed was to exploit it, which everyone knew would be daunting, which made in a necessity to do so.

**White House**

**12:40pm**

Watching from the Situation Room along with the rest of his cabinet, Alexander Calhoun had a grim look on his face as both houses of Congress debated on the recent actions of the US military with its leaders. Though he agreed with the need to restore discipline with the ranks of the armed forces, the president winced at the fact that he and the other members of the government would also suffer for this, particularly in the House Armed Services Committee. Turning to Manning, he asked quietly with everyone turning to the SecState as well, "How much of a hit do you expect that we will take from this?"

Manning looked straight at the eyes of the cabinet as he delivered his report, "We are most certainly going to take a hit from this. Our embassies and the CIA are compiling the information as we speak and after speaking with the ambassadors, the State Department is making its estimates on which areas of the world will we receive the most hit from." He pressed several buttons to which the main screen changed to display the information he just presented.

Everyone in the room winced at the information before Calhoun turned back to Manning and asked quietly, "Have you drawn up plans to deal with this?" Manning nodded curtly before stating to all in the room, "I've already spoken with the ambassadors here in Washington and our ambassadors have already received their instructions."

Calhoun nodded before turning to the rest of the cabinet in the room, "We must develop new plans to deal aggressively with this crisis." The others nodded in grim agreement before

Observing quietly the deliberations between Calhoun and the rest of the cabinet, Lawrence had a worried look on his face due to the tone of the discussions as well as the suggestions from the Secretary of State and the National Security Advisor. From his point of view, what they were suggesting had a good probability of making things worse. Steadying his feelings, the vice president of the United States spoke to them all, "I know that what G-force has done may seem inappropriate and while on the case of committing forces to the region after you ordered not to, you do have a strong case. However in nearly all other instance thus far, G-Force has performed superbly."

The others grumbled at that before Miner remarked caustically, "If they had given us the weapons, then we would have done just fine perhaps even better. The conduct of G-Force in this crisis leaves much to be desired in terms of aggressiveness."

Lawrence let out a sigh for he knew exactly why the UNGCC reluctantly shared with the rest of the world. If the war had continued from 1996 to encompass the world, the UNGCC would be more receptive although still secretive but now it was a completely different story, "I understand but I feel that we are treating the UNGCC too harshly. Plus remember what they were created for."

Calhoun thought on that before replying back, "Perhaps you're right Michael but still it consists of members from all of the armed forces of the world. Furthermore, this crisis has dramatically magnified the problems that we have already been dealing with. We need to find a way to deal with this crisis decisively and as soon as possible." Turning to the National Security Advisor and the Secretary of State, Calhoun said in an authoritative tone, "Draft up plans and then consult with the secretary of state and the joint chiefs on implementation."

Most of the others nodded before Miner remarked quietly, "The hearings should be wrapping up shortly. I can imagine that they are in a foul mood."

Manning retorted back, "I can't blame most of them. However for some, the blame falls entirely on their shoulders."

Lawrence frowned at that before remarking to everyone in the room, "There is enough blame to go around here as well. Now what we need is to figure a way out of this mess."

Calhoun nodded before adding in, "Lawrence is right. Our main concern is to draft solutions to deal with the kaiju. Focus the sum of your energies on that." Turning back to the view-screens where the meetings in the House and Senate were winding down, he then remarked, "Besides, I think they already have had enough heaping of blame thrown upon them." Most of the others laughed grimly at that as they turned back to watch the large screens.

Lawrence had a grim look on his face as he observed the room. Sensing that what transpired could be bad for the UNGCC, his mind was already figuring out how to get the information to them. Despite what all in the room and what a good portion of the world thought, Lawrence knew with cold certainly that the UNGCC had done as well as it could and that it was the only force capable of fighting Godzilla and the other kaiju effectively. To hand it over to the rest, particularly currently risked courting disaster of an apocalyptic manner.

* * *

Notes:

I had hoped to write more of the conferences in Washington but the complexity of getting everything in dissuaded me from doing so. I just hoped that I showed enough to imagine what it may have been like while hinting that it was just as brutal as the battlefield.

The newly introduced Congressman in this chapter was modeled on a particular Congressman. I'll let you guess who it is supposed to be.

While I do hope that I did make light of differences between the G-Force commanders and the regular military, I do hope that I showed that the G-Force officers are put through the wringer at the hands of Congress and the people of the United States.

* * *

Questions:

As always, how well did I do the human characters in this chapter as well as the meetings in Washington as well as the reaction of the world to the events in Washington DC in this chapter?

* * *

Reviews are truly appreciated.


	22. Heading to the west

Chapter 22: To the west

**Tsukuba, Japan**

**May 18th, 7:00pm **

Sitting alone in his office, Fukazawa poured over the latest reports from multiple locations over the world as he waited for Aso and the others to arrive. Pulling his glass away for a moment to rub his eyes, Fukazawa let out a small sigh before he read the latest news from Washington DC, which was not surprisingly bad news. Before he could ponder anymore, the intercom beeped to which Fukazawa acknowledged, "Yes?"

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "Sir, the others have arrived."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Fukazawa said, "Send them in." Soon the main door opened with Aso in the lead and followed by the rest of the main command staff. Like Fukazawa, Aso and the rest had long looks on their faces as they read the reports related to their departments. As everyone took their seats, lights darkened and projectors came online. Taking a sip of water, Fukazawa remarked to all in the room, "Now that everyone is here, we should get this meeting underway." All acknowledged the statement before Fukazawa turned to Aso.

The commander nodded before he walked to one of the large screens, "As you can see here our forces are in the midst of reorganizing after our most recent battle with Godzilla. Large portions of our personnel have rotated back to their respective bases here at home or in America. Some though are on standby to provide whatever support they can to deal with the kaiju. Meanwhile our observers have been taking stock of the situation of the other militaries in the region. Furthermore, their representatives here in Japan have been in meetings with me."

Everyone in the room nodded at that with some having small smiles on their faces as they heard how the meetings Aso had with his counterparts had gone down. Aso had an annoyed look on his face before he resumed his briefing, "We've already received the latest reports from our commanders of which you now have in your possession." Aso continued for several more minutes before he finished the report for everyone in the room. The military commander of G-force resumed his seat as the robotics department head stood up from his chair and walked to the nearest screen, which already displayed images of three large cyborgs.

Clearing his throat for a moment, the head of the robotics division began to speak, "As you can see here we are finishing the final adjustments to the three cyborgs. In a week or so, we can begin final testing before clearing them for service. Our pilots are also being trained as well for the cyborgs."

Some of the officers in the room nodded before Fukazawa then asked, "How are they bearing up?"

The scientist nodded before stating, "From my observations as well as that of the other officials, the pilots seem to be working together although not surprisingly, there has been friction between them. It's mostly settled down though once in the heat of battle, it may spring up again."

Everyone in the room nodded before Aso remarked quietly, "We'll need to draw up operational plans for their use. Furthermore, we'll have to find any facilities over there that can maintain the robots." That got a nod from the main command staff before the discussions resumed.

As the meeting began to wind down, Fukazawa turned to Aso and asked in a calm tone, "How are our troops holding up?"

Closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, the military commander of G-Force told everyone in the room bluntly, "From the latest reports in Washington and the field, our forces are worn out and our commanders are at breaking point. They have gone through the wringer. Fortunately they're holding up but to operate in these rules of engagement and with allies ready to backstab each other." Aso said nothing else as the words hung over them for several minutes before he resumed, "We're already trying to rotate them home for long stints to recover from what they've seen over there. However the conditions that present themselves in the region will continue to present a problem for the immediate future."

The entire room nodded at that before Fukazawa and the Japanese officers turned to see their American comrades in deep thought at Aso's words. All of them had done stints in Bosnia, and the seemingly endless war zones of the Middle East, often without a break. They knew from first-hand experience the morale and personnel problems of the ground forces.

Sighing at the turn the meeting had taken, the director of G-Force asked Aso quietly, "Do you have an idea to help them."

The general nodded before he said to the room, "I would recommend that we ask our officers to head for Japan so that they can present their facts to us in person."

Some had surprised looks on their face but the rest nodded in agreement before one of the Americans in the room spoke, "I agree with the Aso-san's suggestion. Our commanders are tired and as you've all read the reports, the reception they received in Washington was very cold."

Fukazawa nodded at that before, "Besides with the completion of the cyborgs, it's time to bring them in on this. Start making preparations to allow our commanders to travel." Everyone nodded at that.

As the proceedings continued, Fukazawa let out a small tired sigh to which Aso nodded before the director remarked quietly, "I sometimes wonder which is more dangerous, being there on the battlefield or in there conference rooms. Both have multiple seemingly implacable foes."

Aso understood exactly what the director meant as he remembered his own conferences with his counterparts. Even during the last war, they had been rough but this war, particularly in the last few months have truly been rough ones. Looking into the faces of the foreign representatives from the other nations, Aso could sense the hatred and anger that radiated off them. In their eyes, the Japanese were responsible for the misfortune that now plagued their shores.

**Pentagon, Washington DC**

**May 19th, 9:00pm**

Sitting in his office, Redford was busy writing up the latest reports from the different military services. While he it was a part of the normal proceedings of the Secretary of Defense, Redford learned to hate it, even more now as these reports usually headed up to the White House to which it was subjected to the whims of the president and Congress. Fortunately, he could send the unedited information straight to his colleagues in G-Force.

He was looking through the latest reports from the army when the intercom began to beep. Sighing as he expected this to be another meeting with a foreign representative, Redford pressed a button on his computer, which revealed a large screen. All thoughts died when he saw who it was, "I apologize sir. I thought that it was someone else."

Fukazawa shrugged it off, "Daijoubu, Redford-san. After what you have been through, I wouldn't blame you for your reaction." Pausing for a moment, the director continued on, "At the moment, we've had some developments here that we had just finished and I was wondering how everything was on your end?"

Redford nodded tiredly before remarking, "It's been chaos here. Our commanders have not had much chance to rest. If it is not dealing with the politicians, it is dealing with the public. Worst of all, relations between our commanders and their counterparts are also strained as well."

Fukazawa sighed at that before he said to the US SecDef, "By any chance are you available for a conference?"

Interest piqued, Redford asked, "What conference do you have in mind?"

The director took a sip before he continued, "A private conference between the heads of the Defense for both our countries to help coordinate the situation in the Middle East. After what has been happening and that both countries are in the lead, perhaps we should advise a new strategy before plunging back in."

Redford nodded in a sigh before, "I think sir that you will find a lot of eager people willing to undertake a trip. I'll start making the arrangements on my end."

He was about to asking for something more before Fukazawa beat him to the punch, "We already are planning to present this to the president?"

The SecDef let out a sigh of relief before saying in a quiet tone with a small smile, "I wonder how he and the cabinet will take it." Both men laughed at that before the American replied on his end, "Alright then, I'll start making the arraignments on my end." Then in an attempt for humor, Redford asked quietly, "Any chance for me to head first to Japan?"

Fukazawa shook his head before replying to the question, "Sorry Redford-san but you're going to have to be on the last flight out here."

Redford shrugged before stating, "Alright then, I'll get to work on my end." The link with Tsukuba terminated before Redford drafted a secure e-mail to transmit to all commanders in the US.

**Norfolk Virginia **

Fortunately, most were still in Washington though they wished that they were elsewhere right now. Most of their time was spent in briefing politicians and military personnel in the country that had not been to the region as of yet. Almost unanimously, the meetings had not gone well with the G-Force commanders in the crosshairs of their compatriots.

If they were not spending it answering the harsh questions thrown their way, the commanders also had to deal with running into civilians. Most of them time they were respectful but there were some already that taunted the commanders with insults. Sometimes, the situation had come within inches to brawls but fortunately, the situation de-escalated from that point.

Bergen was at one of the local restaurants, a drink in his hand. He had been busy debriefing several new pilots that were on their way to the battle zone.

Suddenly, he heard the door open up and in came Toni Carlson. Like Bergen, she had been conducting her own briefings with pilots from US squadrons that had not seen action as of yet. As she slumped down in her seat, Carlson also requested some food and a drink. After several seconds, Bergen turned to his old friend, "Long day?"

The female admiral let out a huff as she swallowed a gulp of her drink before remarking, "Busy trying to advise the local commanders and the new arrivals on what they're facing." Taking another sip of her drink, Carlson continued, "Naturally it dissolved into arguments about our own conduct in the field."

Bergen silently nodded before taking his own drink, "I'm guessing it was the same for everyone but already the officers that I've met have been commenting about our service records." His eyes hardened as he recalled the exchange, "They're saying that what we have experienced has influenced our judgment in a detrimental way."

Carlson sat slightly shocked at what Bergen had just said, "They have got to be insane." "What we went through was what they had originally trained for their entire lives. What they should be doing is thanking us for saving their asses and also trying to patch up relations with each other."

Bergen nodded as he took a bite of his food before commenting, "We better find a way to improve relations with them or otherwise we're all dead. The most important thing is to get them out of the bloodlust they seem to have with each other."

Carlson snickered before remarking to that statement, "Good luck at that. In that region, it seems to run on it. Don't forget what we've all been through in the past several years." Pausing for a moment, the female admiral then added, "I'd give even odds that we'll all hang separately before this is all over."

Bergen sighed at that depressing statement but before he could say anything, the secure phones of both admirals began to ring." Checking whom it was, Bergen turned to Carlson, "Looks like we got some work to do." Both admirals immediately headed out of the restaurant and on their way back to the Pentagon.

**Vietnam War Memorial: **

Every year since its creation, the Vietnam Wall has attracted scores of visitors from all across the country and sometimes the world. Most would come to look at the names and wonder the people behind the names. Others though would look for solace and meaning behind the names on the wall and what they could have become had they avoided involvement in a complex war whose shadow still haunted the country to this very day. Sometimes even veterans came to see if the ghosts of those wars could somehow advise them on the wars that they were fighting now, conflicts that often brought back into mind Vietnam no matter the situational difference.

Walking amidst the crowd of people, Philip Stanton had dressed casually so to ensure that no one would recognize him. As he began to look at the names on the wall, a small sad sigh left his lips as the names brought back the memories of combat that he had seen at a very young age. Almost as if drawn in by the ghosts, his hand touched the cool marble.

Suddenly a voice from behind caught his attention, "It never truly goes away doesn't it? The questions one has after going through such a thing?"

Stanton shook his head, "No it doesn't, particularly in the situation that these men operated in. And it's been more common than ever." Turning melancholy, the general said, "I joined in the later stages of Vietnam. Ever after Tet, we still had Americans dying on the ground. One would think after that and with the end of the Cold War we would have learned our mistakes but it seems we have not."

Middleton nodded before turning to the wall himself, "For me, I was mostly in Europe though I did have comrades who bought the farm in Vietnam. I also remember reading the reports from the battle zone and also meeting some of those that returned." He then paused before adding, "Some of them had already spiraled into depression."

Both men then paused for a moment wondering how they managed to get so lucky and avoid such a fate with what they had witnessed in their youth. Simple really in that they fought for a dammed good reason.

Suddenly both their secure cellphones rang to which both generals immediately responded. Middleton reacted first to the e-mail, "This was supposed to be a vacation but now they call us back in. Jesus."

Stanton shrugged cynically before, "Well we serve at the pleasure of our civilian superiors. Just be grateful it is one of us running the building." Both generals nodded at that before walking to their separate cars and heading towards the headquarters of the American military.

**White House**

**May 20th, 9:00am**

Checking to make sure everything had in order, the Secretary of Defense took a deep breath before he entered the Oval Office. Most of the cabinet had already arrived and were busy with conversations amongst each other. President Calhoun was in talks with the SecState and National Security Adviser before he turned to see Redford, "Good to see you. Have a seat, we'll start momentarily."

Redford nodded and made a survey of the room as he sat down in the comfortable couch. He took a sip of his drink for a few minutes before the Vice-President approached him. The two men shook each other's hand before Lawrence took sat down in his own seat.

Lawrence looked around before asking Redford, "How bad is it out there, really?"

Redford looked around before whispering as best he could, "Right now it's pretty bad. We're trying to rotate the commanders and as many men off the line as possible for them to rest. It's not helped by what has been happening in the last few weeks."

Lawrence solemnly nodded at that statement, "Damm. I'm truly sorry to hear that." Turning to look at the rest of the cabinet, the Vice-President remarked silently, "What will it take for them to start listening to you?"

Redford winced as he heard the Vice President's statement for he knew that there was more on Lawrence's record than officially stated and that record matched what he had done in the past. Just then, an aide announced to the room that the last of the guests had arrived. Both men dispersed to their respective seats and soon the meeting was underway.

Looking at his own copy of the information for the upcoming day, Calhoun remarked to everyone in the room, "Alright everyone let's get this underway. Let's get an update of the situation at large."

All acknowledged the statement before Manning started things off, "In the last few weeks, we have had small scale attacks in South America along with Central and Southern Africa. For Asia, North Korea has been making noise again and there have been attacks on shipping in the Southeast Asia area. Besides that, West Asia has mainly been dealing with the main problems from the Middle East. Of more important concern is Europe and Northern Africa as they've been dealing with the refugee situation developing."

Nodding at that, Calhoun then turned to Redford, "Update on our forces please?"

Redford looked up from his notes to begin his briefing, "Right now most of our forces are at their local bases in the region and aside from standing patrols to offer reassurance to our allies they're all standing down and taking a defensive posture. Right now our commanders are undergoing debriefing and we have been in consultations with our allies."

Everyone in the room nodded before Calhoun asked Redford, "So any new updates from our Japanese colleagues."

Redford shook his head, "They're going through the same situation we are. We've been in daily contact with them."

The others in the room absorbed the news before Miner remarked quietly, "One of these days we're going to have to meet our counterparts in person to go over strategy."

Redford seized the opening, "Perhaps there is a way to lay a path for such a meeting." He spent a few minutes giving a brief summary of his conversation with the UNGCC director, "I believe that it is a good idea to do so and already have commanders in mind to send there."

The others considered this for a moment before Miner remarked, "I believe that we should also send some of the other commanders there as well and keep some that you requested here."

Redford winced at that for the planned cover meeting was to invite all G-Force commanders. To have the other commanders traveling along would just bring what they had endured in Washington to Tokyo. He turned to Miner and said quietly, "In the interest of maintaining relations with our ally and looking into the background of the commanders heading to Japan, they are the best qualified to go."

Calhoun then added, "All the more reason that some should remain here so they could debrief their fellow officers on what to expect in this crisis."

Remembering his own experiences of observing the G-Force officers, Lawrence turned to Redford in a moment before turning back to the cabinet, "I happen to agree with Redford. The officers that you plan to send don't have any experience working with our Japanese colleagues while the officers already on the list have long experience working in the region. "

The other cabinet members looked at each other with grim stares on their faces as they dealt with the facts that they did not like but felt that they had to accept. Letting out an angry sigh, Calhoun nodded in agreement, "Alright then we'll play it their way for now but I hope that the director and I can meet in the near future to hammer out a unified strategy and command structure."

Redford nodded, suddenly on guard for two reasons, one being that he was thankful for Lawrence's help and second the president's request to meet with Director Fukazawa, "I will make preparations immediately."

Everyone in the room nodded at that and the weekly meeting proceeded apace for another hour as they discussed the economic and international relations situation. Once that wrapped up, they all departed back out of the Oval Office.

As Redford headed through the hall, he spotted Lawrence and immediately rushed up to his side, "Sir I want thank you for the help you provided earlier."

Turning to look around to see if anyone overheard, Lawrence shook his head, "Don't worry about it sir, this threat should be the one dominating all our planning."

Redford agreed with that statement and said quietly back, "This is much more difficult than the old days."

He was about say more when he saw the look on Lawrence's face before the VP told him, "I just hope for one thing. Just do your best and hope that we don't ever have to cross a certain red line like what happened last time."

Redford nodded solemnly at that for he knew exactly what the Vice President meant. With that, both men ended their silent conversation and headed towards their respective offices as they had much to do.

**May 21st, 7:00pm**

**Dulles International Airport**

Several hours later, an All Nippon Airways Boeing 747 full of American generals and admirals all dressed in civilian clothing was heading west away from the chaos of the capital of their nation and towards calmer skies over a battlefield that they had seen seemingly a lifetime ago. Most would try to get some sleep while others would attempt to enjoy some of the amenities on the flight. From time to time, they would check in by secure communications links to their commands to monitor events back in the battle zone.

**May 22nd, 10:45am**

**Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan**

Lying back in his seat, Rear-Admiral Andrew Bergen was looking out the window as the Boeing 747 began its descent into Narita International Airport. Sitting in the middle, Carlson also looked out at the window before she remarked to Bergen, "After what we've all been through, the view out there is a sight for sore eyes."

Bergen nodded before remarking, "I think all of this is going to be a sight for our sore eyes. Furthermore, I think we really needed it after the Middle East and Washington." Carlson immediately understood his statement before both admirals like everyone else on the plane adjusted their seats for the final approach.

After the plane made a complete stop, the doors opened and its passengers began to disembark towards awaiting helicopters, which security personnel from both America and Japan guarded. Soon they back in the air and heading northwest towards Tsukuba City, the main headquarters of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center. As the arrived over the main command center, Bergen, Carlson, and the other American commanders were truly impressed by how the main headquarters looked. Turning to view the landing pad, they could see their Japanese colleagues waiting for them along with a large crowd of people both military and civilian.

As the last helicopter disgorged its passengers, all of the American commanders stood at attention as they faced the Director of the UNGCC and their own counterparts. After a minute of silence, Fukazawa nodded to Aso who ordered them to stand down before he began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the people of Japan and as director of the UNGCC, I welcome back to Japan. I know that you have gone through great struggle in the past year. Know that you have conducted yourselves with great honor and that you have the gratitude of all of us. Hopefully someday you will have the gratitude of your own people when they learn of what you are truly enduring now."

He then nodded to General Aso who took it as a sign of his turn to speak, "Before we let you go, we'll need you to check in and provide update on your own commanders. That will allow us to fashion a response that we can present to the world. Also we have secure uplinks set up so that for those that do decide to remain at headquarters, they easily direct their forces."

The Americans in the room nodded at that before Fukazawa began to speak again, "Alright then gentlemen, get yourselves set up and the transportation should be available in an hour or two for you to head out into the country. Rest up and report back here in the next few weeks."

With that, the meeting ended with Aso eying them before he gave a curt "Dismissed." Everyone instantly relaxed as they all began to mingle with each other and engage in small talk. Soon the party moved inside where food and drinks awaited them.

Stanton was busy taking a sip of his drink when Umezu approached with a drink in his own hand. Both men shook hands before Umezu remarked dryly, "There is more than enough for a few rounds if you're wondering and after what you and the others have been through, it looks like you need it."

Stanton let out a small laugh before answering, "Thanks. I sometimes wonder if there should be a course on drinking at West Point so to help prepare all commanders for this sort of madness when they get called to Washington." Letting out an angry sigh, the American general continued on, "A majority of those bastards don't have an idea of what they are dealing here when they lash out at us for being too cautious in this fight."

In another section of the room, Mitchell and Nishimura were both busy in their own conversation with plates full of food on their hands. As he took a bite of his fish, Nishimura turned to Mitchell and asked, "So how are your men holding up?"

Mitchell mused on the thought for a moment before replying to his Japanese colleague, "They're mostly cranky but amongst some of them, well they're holding up." Pausing for a moment, "Still they're operating a bit under the strain of the combat they endured." Turning to Nishimura, Mitchell then said, "How about you're men?"

The Japanese general closed his eyes for a moment before answering in a silent tone, "They're glad to be home. Furthermore, they're still trying to make sense of what they had endured over there."

Mitchell nodded in understanding for unlike the United States military, the Japanese military had not engaged in human combat since 1945, "At least you guys managed to operate cleanly compared to us." At that, both men started to brood as the statement sunk in before they began discussing plans for their respective units.

Watching silently from the entrance, Saegusa had a stern look on her face as she observed the faces in the room. All seemed to have aged overnight but then again, Saegusa remembered looking at the mirror several times while overseas and seeing that she too looked older than her actual age. Rubbing her eyes from the stress, Saegusa took a sip of her drink before Kazuma Aoki approached her. The sight of an old friend was enough to make her have a small smile as they embraced before Saegusa said to him, "It is good to see you Aoki-san."

Aoki nodded before saying, "Likewise Saegusa-san." Then studying her further, the scientist and former pilot remarked, "Although I never imagined that you would get this old so quickly."

Saegusa shrugged before remarking, "It's the long hours over there that have been responsible." It was a lame attempt at a joke but she definitely needed it, "I see that you have been busy working in their robotics department."

Shrugging sheepishly, Aoki nodded, "Once the government announced that Godzilla had returned they had called me in for duty. First thing they asked was for me to modify the existing Super X-III. In returned, they rebuilt the Garuda into a new improved model. Also now the department has gotten word to prepare for possible development of new aerial warships."

Saegusa nodded, "Domo-arigato Aoki-san for helping out on this. We will need all the help we can get just to survive." Both shared a sad grim look as they remembered their own participation in a battle in the last war that seemed to reveal to them the hell in their eyes. Now though for Saegusa she had good company for those memories with her recent experience.

**May 23, 8:00am**

Thankfully, with a needed peaceful sleep, the American commanders who had already arrived in Japan, started to look a bit like human beings. Those that hadn't arrived yet still had some way to go although they had felt better than they had in weeks. After taking long showers to freshen up, the new arrivals embarked on a tour of their renovated headquarters.

Moving methodically throughout the complex, the Americans were impressed at the facilities that made up the heart of the organization. Though many sites on the ground were familiar to them, they could all see the upgrades that they had undergone. As they arrived at the entrance of a very large gray door, it opened up to reveal what the Americans surmised was the main control center for the UNGCC.

Busy looking at the main screen, Fukazawa, Aso and Redford turned to observe the new arrivals as they took in the sight of the control center. Redford was the first to speak, Impressive isn't in ladies and gentlemen?" Many of the Americans nodded in awe while the Japanese commanders just smiled at the reaction.

Fukazawa let out a small cough before speaking to the new arrivals, "Welcome to the new commander center. As you can see we've made several adjustments as the materials needed to develop the new theoretical technological advances that we gained last time have become available to us."

Aso soon added in "As we know that you would like to check in with your units, stations are available for you to use." The commanders nodded and several headed to the computer stations while others continued to observe the activities of the main headquarters. It came just in time as the alarm began to ring, signaling combat action by G-Force units. Amongst the units involved were the naval and air units.

Sitting at his own station, Bergen had already plugged into the command net, "What is your status?"

On the other end of the line, the _Eisenhower's_ captain replied, "We've just gone to battle stations and we have a strike group ready to launch. The other ships have also armed their weapons."

Turning to view another screen that displayed the battle zone, Bergen could see what he was facing. Steadying himself, the admiral turned back to face his subordinates on the other end of the line, "Permission to proceed, good hunting." The others nodded and headed off to their duties as Bergen turned to watch several aircraft symbols appearing followed by symbols for cruise missiles.

At another station, Mitchell was busy coordinating his own forces as a kaiju attack. Complications arose as his forces were operating in an area known to harbor insurgent activity, "Keep your focus on the kaiju. Try to draw him out of the residential areas and into open ground. That way we'll be able to avoid complications."

The other commanders who had their own units engaging in combat actions also had to conduct a balancing act of their own though some had it better as they could call upon assistance from friendly forces. Not surprisingly, some ran into trouble from human forces as well as the kaiju and whenever that occurred, the American and Japanese forces would split up to deal with the different targets. However, it was unavoidable for both forces to deal with two foes at the same time.

For many of the lower level field commanders, it was their first preview of the new command center and they were in awe. Though Stanton and several of the other high-level commanders had operated in headquarters similar to what they were seeing, the new G-Force headquarters outdid what they had seen thus far in the battle zone and at the Pentagon.

On the screens, several battles raged almost simultaneously. Although there were in different settings, the situation was very much the same as well as the intensity. The committed G-Force units launched attacks in small groups and resorted to hit and run assaults instead of firefights. However while that delayed the advance of their targets towards their probable destinations, it was not the same as making a stand and fight.

At Mitchell's station, his forces along with several smaller British formations were busy engaging a hell bent Anguirus who was on the border between Iraq and Kuwait. Although they had help from the locals, they could not provide much and the burden fell mostly on the Americans, Japanese and British units.

Howling as he observed the forces gathering in front of him, Angurius swung his tail slowly for a moment before he charged against them once again. The assembled blocking forces unleashed a deadly storm of fire with artillery support dropping in right behind it, wrecking the immediate area around the kaiju. However as Angurius was already riled up, he rushed through the hail of explosions to arrive immediately on top of the defenders. While Anguirus methodically destroyed the foes to his immediate front, the rest, including the G-Force units regrouped out of the kaiju's path, their guns pouring continuous fire onto the target.

Although the combined forces had kept an eye out for interference from any insurgents, nearly all of their attention focused on staying alive against the rampaging monster. Not surprisingly, the fighting attracted the attention of the local insurgents and in a short time; they slipped through the security units to ambush the artillery units with RPGs and mortars.

Sighing sadly, as he saw the battle on his computer screen, Mitchell got on the line and said, "Detach as many forces as you can to secure the sites and begin evacuation." Turning to look at the list of forces available, he began to arrange air support to cover the retreat.

Meanwhile, the _Eisenhower_ carrier group was busy assisting in the defense in the Mediterranean as the locals faced off against Baragon off the coast of Turkey. While the carrier continuously launched her fighters, her escorts had launched several waves of cruise missiles towards the shore in response to requests from the ground. In addition to dealing with kaiju, they also had to deal with the locals as Syrian aircraft flew just across the border, observing warily the action occurring not far away.

On the shore, Baragon moved in a frenzied manner as he dealt with the Turkish forces as well as that of their NATO allies. Those that he did not smash aside with his huge bulk, the monster melted with his red atomic ray. Roaring at the sight of the carnage he had unleashed, Baragon wiggled his head before marching once more as small groups of AFVs attempted to provide any measure of opposition. The only opposition that the four-legged brown creature had was from the air as he endured an intermittent bombardment from artillery and air power.

Observing nearby, scores of police and border guards were attempting to evacuate the refugee camps that were in Baragon's probable path. Not surprisingly, the sounds of explosions threw the refugees into frenzy for they had escaped from Syria and that noise of death and destruction. The resulting chaos resulted in delays to the military reinforcements and added to the resulting carnage as the security personnel also had to deal with insurgents that often operated from these camps.

From his F/A-18 E/F Super Hornet, _Eisenhower's _CAG watched warily as the aerial attacks continued in support of the local ground forces against Baragon. Checking the status of his weapons, the CAG immediately contacted one of the E-2 Hawkeyes patrolling nearby, "This is flight leader, request communications with local air units."

The voice on the other end of the line immediately replied, "Acknowledge. Wait one moment." The minute lasted for an eternity before the operator came back online, "We are unable to connect with designated air units, they have ignored our calls."

Cursing silently at the news, _Eisenhower's_ CAG turned to a new wave of G-Force fighters entering the battle zone, "This is CAG. You are to commence attack immediately. Watch your ammunition. It seems that we may be here for a while." The other pilots acknowledged and soon dove into the attack with _Eisenhower's _CAG wishing them luck before turning to check on his immediate command.

In his own station, Tarahachi watched silently as several G-Force air units flying over the Mediterranean towards Rodan who had recently taken down a civilian airliner in the waters between Sicily and Tunisia. Although Rodan was far from any major population centers, the waters of the Med had numerous ships with most of them being civilians. Most attempted to flee but were still in danger, as Rodan circled overhead his eyes searching eagerly for prey below him.

Soon enough the G-Force fighter squadrons found their target and engaged at long range with AMRAAMs. Traveling at rapid speeds, the missiles soon found their mark, detonating all over Rodan's body. Most though had slammed on the hardened skin of the kaiju and although some detonated in the more vulnerable areas, all that did was slow Rodan down and attracted his attention to which he immediately sped towards his assailants. In short order, a vicious air battle started between the fighters and the fast flying winged kaiju.

Back at G-Force headquarters, Tarahachi watched grimly on the screen as the G-Force fighters engaged Rodan. Although they held their ground, it was costing them as the symbols for their aircraft began to disappear on the screen. Fortunately, they did not have to wait long for most of the ships and civilian aircraft had cleared out with the G-Force fighters fleeing out last. It came just in time for a wave of SAMs and AAMs from different directions at long range soon slammed into Rodan's thick scaly red hide. It lasted for several minutes before the barrage ceased. As they saw on their screens, Rodan had begun to return to his lair from which he came.

From her vantage point, Carlson watched grimly at the action during the last few hours. As the news of the casualties started to arrive, the female admiral sighed as she looked at the results while thinking quietly, "Even when we're so far away from there, events seem to catch up with us."

At his seat, Director Fukazawa took in the sight of everyone in the room. Seeing their tired faces, the director took a moment before voicing his intentions, "Check back in with your units and draw up defensive plans. Have them here tomorrow morning before you leave." With that, he walked out of the room along with Aso and several others, leaving the control of the situation back to the field commanders.

**May 24****th****, 6:00am**

Looking down to the grounds of the center, Fukazawa watched intently as the gathered group of men and a few women, all dressed in civilian clothes and carrying suitcases began to board the busses that would take them to the local airports and train stations. All of them were engaged in small conversations with each other as they waited for their respective buses. Once the last of them departed from the grounds, Fukazawa turned to sit back at his desk. Pressing several buttons, the director pulled up several notes on his computer and began to look through the information, trying to see if there was anything missing that he or the others had not attempted yet.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door to, which Fukazawa acknowledged with a curt "Enter." He let out a small friendly smile before stating, "I'd though that you'd be heading out there already."

The US SecDef shook his head first before stating, "I wanted to check in before heading out. Besides I spent most of my time in headquarters and the nearby surrounding areas." He handed a drive stick to Fukazawa who soon connected it to his computer, "That is all the latest information that I could bring before departing Washington."

Fukazawa also had a similar look on his face as he reviewed the information, "How much pressure are we likely to face here?"

Stanton grimaced as he told his colleague, "I can expect a lot of pressure. Our colleagues in Congress will do what they can. I wouldn't be surprised if you've been getting this from the UN."

Fukazawa lay back in his seat, the look on his face answering Redford's question, "I sometimes wondered how Segawa survived in this job?"

Redford shrugged before saying, "We were dealing with different people back then." Shrugging his shoulders, the US Secretary of Defense and commander of G-Force in America remarked quietly, "We really can't compare too much between the different situations."

That resulted in a deathly silence in the room before Fukazawa remarked quietly, "We must find a way to improve our capability to operate there effectively."

Redford nodded in agreement before remarking back, "Aso is thinking the same thing as well. We're already trying to see what we can do to better operate over in that region." Looking at his watch, Redford said quietly to the Director, "My ride will be arriving shortly."

With a silent nod, the director of the UNGCC dismissed his guest before turning his chair around to view the grounds. Letting out a deep sigh, the Japanese director considered his options carefully as the clock continued to tick by unnoticed, wondering if there was any chance improve the odds.

**June 4****th****, 8:30am**

Sitting in his office, Doctor Aoki was pouring over the latest reports from the battle zone. Though he was proud of in the performances of the flying craft particularly the Garuda II, other elements of the report concerned him. Both craft had gone through the wringer and it did not help that there were only a few facilities available for them craft to do more than conduct immediate repairs. The security situation was also a problem though fortunately high command rectified it by stationing their own personnel to work and guard the craft.

A knock on the door attracted the doctor's attention and he immediately turned to acknowledge by saying, "Enter." It opened to reveal an aide to which Aoki asked immediately, "Is it time?" The aide silently nodded before Aoki looked over his desk for any final checks. Seeing that everything was in order, he followed the aide to the testing grounds of the center where everyone else had already arrived.

The three cyborgs lay dormant in the middle of a city mockup along with enormous targeting ranges representing the different combat situations they would face. Technicians scrambled to ensure everything was in place with Mecha-King Ghidorah provided the most complications due to it being a true cyborg. Meanwhile most of the pilots were busy in last minute briefings or attempting to catch some food in preparation for an intense day.

In a large enclosed viewing section, a score of civilian and military officers engaged in conversations as they waited for word that the demonstration would begin. Many commented on the fact that with the three robots around, they could have a fighting chance against the kaiju. Some even recollected on their combat performances of the previous incarnations of the cyborgs and their part in setting up the battle zone for their main weapons.

Watching from the stands, Fukazawa whispered quietly at the sight of the robots, "Finally we have them ready to go, finally."

Redford nodded in agreement before telling the director, "I can only imagine what the other nations are thinking right now." He mused on that thought before adding, "They'll probably think that we're expanding this war."

Aso nodded before stating quietly, "Sooner or later this war was going to get bigger. At least in this way, it will be on our terms. Finally, at least our troops won't be fighting alone anymore." The main command staff nodded in agreement with the military leader of G-Force before turning back to view the preparations.

Saegusa was also looking through the window at the sight of the new machines of which she was very familiar with from her wartime experience. Although generally they looked the same as their predecessors, they had improvements to better fight against the kaiju. Letting out a small sigh, she whispered quietly, "Though having these weapons will truly give us the best chance to triumph, we'll have to be careful on how we use them." In each of the previous battles that they had been involved in during the last war, it had resulted in the near destruction of some of Japan's greatest s cities.

From their own seats, the field commanders watched with awe and a bit of trepidation as the last checkups for the robots were complete. Lowering his binoculars, Middleton whistled quietly before stating, "Even when we had seen these things before, the sight of them is straight out of a science fiction novel."

Mitchell nodded before stating for all to hear, "From the point of view of the regulars, they would think that we're fighting a war straight out of science fiction."

Carlson mused quietly, "But isn't it often that things in science fiction can eventually turn into reality, particularly in its most destructive aspects." The others thought about that statement before the announcement came in that the weapon's demonstration would begin shortly. Everyone took his or her seats as a group of scientists headed to the podium.

The head of the robotics department, a Japanese scientist in his mid-sixties cleared his throat and checked his notes for a moment before he began, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for attending this demonstration today. We hope that what we show here will be of great use to you in future struggles against the kaiju. We have constructed each of these robots with the latest technology known by humanity. As thanks to our fellow allies for their assistance in the rapid construction, each robot would have a mix crew of Japanese and those nationalities whose assistance has proven indispensable."

Pressing several buttons, the scientist began to brief the officers of the robot they first saw on the screen, "First off, we have Mecha-Godzilla II which was constructed by the best minds from both Japan and America. As you can see, it has the latest in energy weapons and defensive measures. Like its predecessor, it can link up with the Garuda II to form Super-Mecha-Godzilla."

The audience clapped their hands for several moments before the professor continued on, "Next we have Moguera which we recreated with help from the Russian Federation. Although it has less overall firepower than Mecha-Godzilla, the individual weapons are exceptionally powerful. While it is capable of walking, Moguera can also travel on treads, which would allow it to extricate from ground targets. Furthermore, it can take a staggering amount of punishment due to its structure and the construction of its armor. Finally, due to the nature of its construction, it is easily repairable and can be modified with additional weapons as needed to deal with different threats."

Pausing for a moment, the robotics chief then turned to the final robot of the three, "Finally we have one of our most advanced weapons, Mecha-King Ghidorah which we have developed with the assistance of scientists from the People's Republic of China. In addition to its standard armament, it has additional energy weapons. Relying on the most advanced aerial control systems known to humanity, it can fight nearly just as well as that of a live kaiju.

The audience then turned to watch as the robots demonstrated their considerable firepower. While Mecha-Godzilla and Moguera engaged ground targets, Mecha-King Ghidorah took to the sky before raining lighting beams against airborne targets. For its targets, Mecha-Godzilla destroyed them with a devastating barrage of its weapons while Moguera relied on a mix of pinpoint strikes and a full-blown barrage of its own weapons. In the case of Mecha-King Ghidorah, sometimes the three-headed cyborg would cease firing its lighting beams. It would instead use its two live heads as weapons, either smashing or biting at targets. Soon Mecha-Godzilla took to the air to rain destruction from above as well while Moguera split up to its two components, the Land Moguera and the Star Falcon, which then began attacking their assigned targets.

Most of the audience engaged in small conversations as they commented about the performance of the giant robots. While there was general agreement about their performance, the sight of Mecha-King Ghidorah unnerved some of them as they had witnessed the original King Ghidorah's destructive power in the last war and in the present war. Despite that, all agreed that having them onboard would be a godsend to their overstretched commands.

After an hour of testing, things began to wind down as the crews of the three robots began to shut them down for maintenance. Observing the activities on the ground, Fukazawa signaled to Aso with a nod before the commander activated the speakers, which announced all commanders would report to the conference room immediately. The other generals and admirals all groaned at the thought for many had thought of heading back out for some remaining R&R. Still they all began to head back inside with some stopping by the restaurants scattered over around the building to have some additional food.

As soon as everyone arrived at the conference room, Fukazawa cleared his throat before commencing his briefing, "Now that you have seen what we have in store on the way to the region, not it is time to discuss developments."

The commanders turned to look at each other before Tachibana spoke first, "Agreed sir. Right now the present developments are not working to our advantage and once we get the new robots fully online, the situation will only complicate itself further."

Redford added in his thoughts, "From what we have received from the field headquarters is that we've had a terrible time working with the locals. Almost every time that we have engaged with them fighting alongside it has caused us more trouble than it is worth. Furthermore we have a security situation as some of them could be agents." The other Japanese and American military personnel nodded at that as they remembered their own close shaves with insurgent attacks before Redford remarked quietly, "Any future redeployments must take these factors into account."

Most of the people in the room shook their heads in agreement before one of the officers from the foreign ministry replied, "Unfortunately we have very few options. That region is not well known for modern development."

The main command staff brooded on that thought before Fukazawa turned to Aso and several of the higher-level commanders, "Do we have any potential possibilities for a new headquarters."

Aso nodded and turned to Umezu who decided to answer the question while pressing down on several buttons, "Based on debriefs with our personnel as well as form the foreign ministry, we have decided on these locations." All observed the main map as it marked several locations in red that G-Force felt would several as a forward base for their operations. Once he highlighted the last location, Umezu remarked to everyone in the room, "As you can see, these are the locations that we feel are the best suited for our purposes. Once we have a new location set, we will move in prefabricated parts and immediately set up the new facilities immediately for your use."

Hushed conversations had developed as the field commanders considered all of their options. Each option had its own problems and it was clear that they would not have a suitable match for their new overall field headquarters. Apparently, the main command staff sensed that as well for Fukazawa first quieted the guests before announcing to them all, "Right now we are studying all possibilities and we will have a decision on where to establish before you return to the Middle East."

With that, Aso took over as he announced to the room, "Right now you are to make preparations for your return to the region. We will try to clear hurdles so that the prosecution of operations will be easier for us."

The director looked at the entire room before he told them all, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have done all that we can back here. Now it is time to head back to the field. Thank you all." With that statement, the meeting ended as the doors opened and people began to filter out. Many were in short rushed conversations as they considered the news that they had learned from the briefing.

**Nartia Airport**

**June 10, 9:00pm**

Unlike their arrival to Japan, the commanders would be departing in several different planes that would take them back to the countries that hosted their respective commands. As a result, it was harder to escape the notice of the civilian population with small crowds beginning to converge. Fortunately, security did not have to worry as they congratulated the departing officials, which was a huge welcome change from the reaction they received from the rest of the globe. Similar to the reactions the commanders had received when they traveled throughout Japan it was a welcome sight to the departing officers.

Ascending the steps to his own plane, Bergen turned to look out at the surrounding area as if attempting to remember everything. Turning to look at some of the other planes, he could see their passengers doing the same thing. Being back had done wonders for Bergen and he could sense it had done the same for his fellow commanders. Sighing quietly, Bergen whispered to himself, "Wish we could have more time." Then he shook his head and remembered what was at stake and that if they did not succeed, eventually the landscape in front of him would be a pile of rubble with nothing but death all around. With that, Bergen entered the Gulfstream and attempted to settle for some sleep on the long journey back to the warzone.

* * *

Notes:

1. I was supposed to have written a bit more, which would have dealt with the trip to the different parts of Japan. It would have involved memories linking the new characters to events that took place in the Heisei Godzilla series. It was inspired by the episode in the mini-series Band of Brothers where Major Winters is forced to go on leave and takes the leave in Paris. I may leave that up to drabbles.

2. If anyone here has read the old Random House Godzilla novels, you will recognize some of the details I've listed in describing the countries involved in the construction of the robots.

3. If you noticed I changed the name of the director of UNGCC here to one of the characters from the series. I know that I will have to make an enormous change to suit everything that I've done in this chapter.

* * *

Questions:

1. So how did I do with the human scenes, particularly those in Washington DC.?

2. Should I have been a bit more descriptive with the kaiju action, even though it is not really that important in this chapter? Should I have done so as well for the robot stuff as well then?

3. How am I doing with the characters that actually appeared in the movies? Anyone else you think should show up?

4. So any ideas on how to proceed from this time forward?

* * *

As always please read and review. I would reall appreciate it.


End file.
